When The Stars Go Blue
by XSiriusIsTheBestX
Summary: James was the sexy trouble maker & Lily was the pretty wild flower.So don't you ever wonder how they finally ended up as a happily married couple?And is 12 years in Azkaban the REAL reason why Sirius is so bitter? SB/OC and LE/JP. An untold story.
1. Aboard The Hogwarts Express

WHEN THE STARS GO BLUE

A XSiriusIsTheBestX Fic

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby  
Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when you're blue?  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the Stars Go Blue

I rushed to catch the Hogwarts Express with my family. My sister, Petunia had come along very grudgingly since she really can't stand me. There are many reasons why she can't stick me. One of the more dominant ones being that I am a witch.

Yep. A real, live witch. I got to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I'm about to start my seventh year. I've also been named Head Girl after seven years of work. Many students thought that some one else would be picked, because I'm a muggle born. Both my parents are muggles and some of the stuck up, pure bloods seem to think that people of my birth are stupid and not worthy to wipe the slime of their boots.

I really couldn't wait to meet up with my best friends, though: Iris Hewson and Alison Stewart. I had been friends with them ever since I started Hogwarts. Well, Iris and I became friends first and then we let Alison join our group in the third year.

Alison Stewart was a pretty, but extremely shy and quiet girl. She didn't really open up to people very easily. She was honest most of the time, and _very _brainy.

Iris Hewson was one of the most - no, scratch that - the _most_ beautiful girl in the school. Her looks and her figure drove men insane, and it was starting to annoy her quite a bit. There were so many boys after her that she didn't even bother to give them an excuse for saying no to them when they asked her out.

But I had some one after me who was worse than all the boys in the school put together.

James Potter.

How could I begin to describe what an arrogant toe rag he was? There was nothing very special about his appearance, except for his hazel eyes, but his talent on the quidditch pitch and the way he acted made him a very popular target among girls.

Potter, with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had started this group known as the "Marauders". It was just another word for trouble makers, honestly. But being part of that gang, instantly made you one of the coolest people in the school and James was basically their leader. And to add to all of this, he was also the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and played seeker on the team.

One thing I wasn't looking forward to at all, was seeing Severus Snape, my former best friend. He was a Slytherin and his little Slytherin friends had brain washed him and made him believe that muggle borns were scum and not worth a damn. But I had to remind myself, that he had chose his path and I had chosen mine. And it was against my nature to mingle with a soon to be death eater.

"Good bye, my little flower," Dad said as he embraced me, "be good, alright? I'll see you in December."

"Love you, Dad," I kissed his cheek. My father ruffled my hair and chuckled. I grinned at him and then turned to my mother who pulled me in a tight hug.

"I'll miss you so much, Lily," she said, her voice a bit choked, "you're leaving me alone with these two! I'll go insane!"

"Oh, mom," Lily moaned, wiping away her mother's tears, "don't cry!"

"I'm not crying," mum said thickly and she planted a watery kiss on my forehead, "I love you. Work hard and make us proud."

"I love you, too," I smiled at my mother. Then, I turned to Petunia who had a hard look on her peacock like face.

"Tuney ..." I whispered hopefully.

"Do us a favour? Don't come back," Petunia spat.

"Petunia! Get over it, already! I'm graduating this year! Can't you just -"

"No. Bye, freak," Petunia said harshly before turning away and stomping off towards the exit. I stared after her and sighed, before turning to the train. And I saw that it was already moving.

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

I ran to the train as fast as I could, thanking God that my luggage was already on the train. I pushed past weeping and waving parents and jumped on to the train only to collide with none other than James Potter.

I took in the sight of his uncontrolable, messy black hair and his pale, thin face which was stretched in a grin, "Lilpoo!"

"Potter!" I groaned, "I told you to stop calling me that ridiculous nickname!"

"Sorry, Lilpoo," Potter chuckled, "didn't any one tell you? Old habits die hard."

I sighed and moaned, "isn't there any one _else_ who you can _torture_?"

"Sure! Since there are six billion people in this world. But some how, I just love winding you up!"

"Potter -"

"Evans, will you go out with me?"

"What? No! Potter, get this in your head! I am NOT going to go out with you!"

"But why?" James moaned, "I didn't even use Lilypoo to tick you off!"

At that, I had to laugh because James was actually serious. His expression lit up when he realized that I had made him laugh. Still chuckling, I asked, "you honestly think that your use of a ridiculous nickname is the reason I keep on rejecting you?"

"Well, then, what IS the reason?! Honestly, it's been five years, I think you should tell me!"

I chuckled and questioned, "are you going to keep on asking me again and again like the past three years?"

James nodded, "till the day you say yes, Evans."

"But, Potter!" I said in mock horror, "you'll DIE by then!"

"No, it'll be sooner than you think," Potter said with a lopsided grin that horrifyingly so, made my stomach flutter. No, no - it must be the milkshake Lily had had for breakfast.

"What? Are you planning to slip me a love potion or something?" I asked with a grin.

Potter smirked and leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "Evans, I don't need a love potion to make you fall for me."

I pulled away, smiling. "We'll see about that, Potter. Do you know where Iris and Alison are?"

"No, I don't. I'm looking for Sirius, Remus and Peter myself. Do you want to look together?" I couldn't turn him down because of the eager expression on his face. So what do I do? I say yes.

"Yeah, okay," I sigh and we both begin to walk through the corridor, "how's the summer been for you?"

"It was good," James shrugged, "Sirius was staying with me, so we pulled a lot of pranks on my neighbours."

I sighed and shook my head. I looked at James and the noticed the badge attached to his unifrom. My mouth fell open, "YOU'RE head boy?!"

"Oh, yeah! Surprised, eh? I don't blame you. I got one heck of a shock when I found out myself."

"But - but -" I stuttered, "you weren't even a _prefect_! And you've got a crime record!"

"Yeah, I know. I even mailed Dumbledore and asked him if he had made a mistake but he said something about seeing potential in me or what ever. So I guess this means we'll be spending a lot of time together, eh?"

"Ugh," I groaned, sliding open a compartment door and checking if my friends were in there, "dammit, where are they?!"

"Don't worry your pretty head, Lilykins," James grinned, "we'll find them soon."

"Shut up, Potter," I snapped.

"Oh you wound me, Evans," Potter pretended to faint.

"Good," I said icily, "crawl under a rock and die."

"I woudn't want you to cry your eyes out, Lilykins. So I will do no such thing," James grinned, finally entering the right compartment. He saw Sirius, Remus, Iris and Alison sitting together.

Potter and I shared a look. How on Earth did this happen? My friends and I detested the Marauders!Well ... Alison always had a crush on the sensible marauder, Remus. But Sirius Black, a RIDICULOUSLY good looking boy, was one of the men after Iris, so she hated him.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER, DO YOU KNOW WHO WORRIED I WAS?!" Black exploded as soon as James appeared. He was clutching his heart like he was in pain, but the corners of his mouth were twitching.

Potter chuckled, "sorry, Mum."

"YOU BETTER BE!" Sirius said in a mock - motherly voice and went over to give his best friend a hug, both of them laughing. James Potter and Sirius Black were more like brothers, than best friends. The bond between them was insanely strong and both of them knew each other better than they knew themselves!

"I thought you missed the train like Peter did, mate," Lupin said as he got up and hugged James as well.

"What? Peter missed the TRAIN?" Potter demanded.

While they talked about Pettigrew's foolishness, I ran over to Iris and Alison and we began jumping up and down, wrapped in a tight hug. I whispered in their ears, "you both are sitting with Black and Lupin?"

"Their compartment was the only one available," Iris whispered, "Black is a pain."

"I try hard, love," Sirius grinned, flopping down on the seat.

Iris pulled out her wand and shoved it towards Black, so that it was poking his neck and hissed, "DON'T call me 'love', Black."

"LOVE!" Sirius bellowed at the top of his voice. Iris muttered something and soon, Sirius' hair was a shocking pink. Potter, Lupin, Alison and I burst out laughing while Iris smirked in victory.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Potter conjured a mirror and as Sirius took in the sight of himself with pink hair. His shocked face made us all howl with laughter, "you bitch! What did you do to my hair?!"

"I just made it better," Iris said innocently.

"Damn you to hell, Hewson," Sirius groaned, and took out his own wand. He muttered something and his hair was back to it's usual black. Then he turned to Iris with a grin and leaned towards her, "hate is a passionate emotion."

"Get out of my face, Black," Iris groaned, pushing him away.

"We all know how much you love me. That's why you're sitting with us," Sirius grinned.

"Black?"

"Yes, _love_?"

"Do you like your head?"

"Of course I love my beautiful head!"

"Then shut up before I rip it off," Iris hissed.

"Okay, both of you, calm down," Alison chuckled, trying to make peace. She was always the one who tried to break up arguments and make every one friends again. Alison kept on stealing glances at Remus who was also stealing glances from her.

"Did you know that Potter was made Head Boy?" Lily asked, flopping down on the seat next to Iris.

"Oi! I still have feelings you know!" Potter exclaimed, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I bet Dumbledore was drunk when he made the choice," Iris joked. Every one, except for James laughed and Iris said, "oh, god, James! Cheer up! Maybe Dumbledore sees something in you that no one else can."

Potter grinned, "thanks, Hewson."

"Why can't you be like that with me, _love_?" Sirius asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Hmm. Let's see. Maybe I just don't like you as much as I like the rest of them?" Iris said, smiling angelically.

"Oh, we all know how much you _love_ me," Sirius grinned.

"Oh, yes, Black. I'm just like those other women who fall at your feet. Of course I'm just another one of those girls who you just want to throw away like a used tissue," Iris rolled her eyes, "get this in your head once and for all, I'm not interested."

"You keep telling yourself that," Black sang, really ticking Iris off.

"ANY WAY," Alison cut between them, "how was your summer, Lily?"

"Could it really be anything but bad with Petunia there?" I groaned.

"Whose Petunia?" Potter asked with interest, his hazel eyes boring into Lily's emerald ones.

"Oh, she's a peacock," Alison said happily.

Potter's eyes widened, "you have a peacock as a pet? That's so twisted!"

I burst out laughing.


	2. OWL results

All of us had just put our robes on and were waiting for the train to get to Hogsmeade station. It had been so funny,when Sirius tried to put on his robe,he got stuck and James and Remus,instead of helping him,made him stuck even further. All of us,especially Iris laughed our heads off.

I don't think I had ever laughed so much in my entire life. Sitting with the Marauders guaranteed you a stitch in your side. And I was starting to like them. I mean,they weren't as bad as I thought they would be. They were MUCH better.

'JAMES POTTER GET ME OUT OF THIS,YOU FIEND!'Sirius roared in a mock way.

'Sorry,mate. I think you look smashing like this,'James replied,playing along.

'Let's get him a head dress,James,'Remus said.

'NO!NO!Get me out of this guys!'Sirius screamed swinging his arms around so he looked like a bat.

'Oh,for heaven's sake!'Alison exploded and she untied Sirius from his robe.

When Sirius was free he wrapped her in hug and said,'I love you Alison!'

I saw both Iris and Remus frown at this.

'Sirius-I-I-can't-breathe!'

Sirius let go of her and turned to James and Remus who were still laughing.

'You guys,we're there,'I said looking out of the window to see Hogwarts. I had forgotten how beautiful Hogwarts was,it was glimmering on top of the mountain and the grounds and trees around them were so beautiful.

'Hey,Remus!Did you know I almost got expelled!?'Sirius said in an excited tone.

'WHAT!?How!?'Remus demanded.

'Underage magic,I turned my pig of a brother into a REAL pig!'Sirius said,'James' dad let me off easy though.'

Remus and James laughed. From my knowledge,all three of them had been to countless hearings but because James' dad was the Minister of Magic,he always let them off easy,with just a warning.

'Damn!Hogwarts had a chance of getting rid of you!'Iris said in a longing voice.

'You know you love me,'Sirius said with a flirtatious look.

'UGH. Sirius,I would rather go out with the giant squid,'Iris spat.

'What!?Have you seen how ugly that thing is?!'Sirius yelped.

'It's prettier than YOU at least!'Iris rolled her eyes.

They were having a real go at each other,all of us watched fascinated until Iris gave up.

'How can you TOLERATE him!?'Iris asked James and Remus.

'We don't,'Remus laughed.

Alison and I laughed too.

The train then stopped and every one grabbed their luggage. When I went to mine,it wasn't there. I looked around and saw James giving me my trunk.

'Here you go,Evans,'he smiled lopisidedly and my breath hitched in my throat.

I smiled back at him and we all made it up to the carriages.

*

'WELCOME!'Dumbledore roared,'To another year of magical education!I won't bore you with my speech right now,I'll do it after the feast,so DIG IN!!'

Every one laughed and piled their foods with plate. Sirius had piled his plate with all sorts of food in ten seconds.

'Jeez,Sirius,the foods not going anywhere,'Iris laughed.

Sirius threw her a dirty look and she seemed taken aback by that because Sirius was never really mean to her,he just annoyed the crap out of her.

'You know what I REALLY want to do?'James asked.

'What?'I said.

'I so want to go poke Dumbledore!'James exploded.

'Er...why?'I asked,laughing at how ridiculous he was being.

'Because he's looking so fat today!'James said.

I whacked his shoulder.

'OW!What was that for!?

'Don't insult Dumbledore!'I said in a fierce voice.

'Yeah,I know,but I still want to go poke him!'James said.

Both of us laughed and then turned to every one else.

'ADMIT IT IRIS!YOU LOVE ME AND YOU WANT MY CHILDREN!!'Sirius screamed and every one in the hall turned to stare at him.

'Sirius!SHUT UP!'Iris screamed,'YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR FOOD NOW!'She screamed at the hall.

'Haha!You admitted it!'Sirius chanted.

'No,I didn't!UGH,Sirius you should win a medal for making every ones blood pressure high,I swear to GOD!'Iris hissed.

'Okay,okay you guys,break it up,'Remus laughed.

'Hey,Lily!I forgot to ask!How may OWLs did you get!?'Alison asked.

'I got ten,I failed in Divination,'I told her,'you?'

'I got nine,I failed History of magic and astronomy. How many did you get Iris?'

'Eight,'she answered taking a big bite of her chicken.

'HAHA!I BEAT YOU!I got nine!'Sirius screamed.

Iris dropped her fork,'YOU got NINE OWLs?'

'James got ten,'Sirius said smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

'TEN!?'Iris asked James the same time I asked him.

'Yeah,I just failed history of magic,'James said,'But Remus got eleven.'

'ELEVEN!?Alison,Iris and I all screamed.

Remus nodded with a small smile on his face.

'Okay,what?Did you guys cheat or something?'

'Iris!'Sirius said in a mock hurt voice,clutching his heart.

'Just because we like to joke around doesn't mean we're not smart,'James said in a mock offended voice,playing along.

'Yeah,Iris,you hurt our feelings,'Remus said pretending to wipe a tear.

'No,you guys,seriously!Did you cheat?'Alison asked.

'NO!Of course not!Don't you know?There's no way you CAN cheat!All those quils and the spells. Don't you know what happened to Peter?'James said.

'What?'I asked.

'He tried to cheat in the Herbology paper and his hand got burnt,it took WEEKS to get it fixed,'Sirius said.

'So...you all got...wow....I'm impressed,'Iris whispered.

'PRAISE THE LORD!!FINALLY!'Sirius exploded and even Iris burst out laughing.

* * *

**Hey you guys,I updated this chapter as soon as I could.**

**C'mon you guys!I got like 60 hits and TWO reviews!PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASEEE!?**

**If you give me ten reviews,I'll give you two chapters by Tuesday.**

**PRETTY PLEASE!?!**

**Please?**

**Sherry.**


	3. The Bed Bugs Bite

I was having a really,_really _weird dream.

I was sitting in the common room with James and Sirius,talking about hats,when suddenly,Remus came and started screaming at me. Then Iris came and burst into tears and Alison poured a bucket of water on me.

SPLASH!

So...wait!The dream was TRUE!?

No...no,only the last part.

Some one was actually pouring water on me,now.

I looked up and saw Alison's electric blue eyes staring down at me and I got so scared that I let out a terrible scream using up all the air in my lungs. Alison covered her ears and Iris,_Iris _actually opened an eye!Even if there was an earthquake,Iris would never get up.

And then,suddenly,James,Remus and Sirius barged into the room in their pajamas looking groggy and alarmed. James was shirt less and was carrying a heavy beater's bat,Sirius was carrying a rolled up magazine and Remus was holding a heavy book and swinging it in the air.

I stared open mouthed at James.

HOLY COW!

Where did he find time to get abs like that?!

'WHERE IS THE MONSTER!?!'Sirius and James screamed together.

'Where is _what_?'Iris muttered sleepily and then she realised that the Marauders were in their dorm. She also realized that she was wearing nothing but extremely short shorts and a bra. _Pink_ bra,I might add.

'OH MY FREAKING GOD!IRIS!YOU'RE SO _HOT!'_Sirius screamed.

'AAAA!'Iris yelled,yanking the covers up to her chin with a deathly look on her face,'Get out!OUT!'

James,Remus and Sirius laughed and after seeing me drenched in water with a terrified look on my face,they laughed even louder. Even Alison and I couldn't help laughing.

'We-we-thought-you had-been-Shut up,James-_attacked_,'Sirius managed to choke out with all his laughing.

'I _was_ attacked,'I said,throwing Alison a dirty look,who just giggled.

'Well,you weren't getting up!'

'So you decided to give me a shower?'I asked her,laughing.

'Hey you guys,'Sirius said,watching Iris wrapped in the sheets like a cacoon,'watch me take advantage of this situation.'

Sirius walked over to Iris' bed and fell on top of it,next to Iris. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried her face in his chest.

'ARGH!GET OFF!'Iris' muffled scream came.

But Sirius just laughed. Iris couldn't move because if she did,the covers would fall off.

'RAPE!MOLESTATION!'Iris yelled.

'Shhh,sweetheart. We all know you just _love_ where you are right now,'Sirius whispered seductively and all of us clutched our sides becuase we were laughing so hard at the look on Iris' face.

'Guys!'she adressed me and Alison,'GET THIS SLIME BALL OFF OF ME!!'

But both of us shook our heads stubbornly,still paralyzed with laughter and Iris scowled at us.

'James?'she asked sweelty,'will you please get your pig of a best friend off of me?'

Sirius' booming laughter filled the room,'Don't move an inch,mate.'

Iris threw James a begging expression but he just shook his head and swung his arm casually around my shoulder,'Sorry,Iris. You heard the man.'

Iris gave a deep sigh and turned to Remus,throwing him a flirtatious look. But he cut her off before she could even start.

'I'm good here,Iris.'

'UGH!YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER!'Iris hollered but we just continued to laugh our heads off.

'James?'Sirius asked in a posh,old fashioned voice,'why don't you come and join us?'

Iris' eyes widened in shock.

'Why!I'd be _delighted!_'James said,playing along. He ran to the bed and lied down on the other side of Iris so she was now sandwiched between James Potter and Sirius Black. For many girls this would have been a total dream come true. But in the case of Iris Hewson,it was a pure NIGHTMARE.

She screamed at Sirius and James and struggled but they wouldn't budge,so in the end she gave up.

'DAMN you all!You used up all the energy my beauty sleep conjured for me!'Iris moaned.

Sirius and James laughed and let go of her and they walked over to the pile of laughing humans on the floor.

'Blimey!You would have thought you put a cheering charm on yourself!'James said while picking me up.

'Okay,okay,let's all get dressed and we'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes,'I said,pushing them out of the room.

'So what do you wanna do while we wait?'James asked,'because we clearly know it's not going to be ten minutes.'  
'Let's go poke Iris' owl!Have you seen how fat that thing is?!It looks like it swallowed a beach ball!'Sirius laughed.

'Don't you DARE touch Smoochie!!'Iris screamed.

'SMOOCHIE!!??!!'Iris,James and Remus burst out laughing at the ridiculous name. Even Iris laughed loudly.

'My brother named him,'she said,blushing. Which was a sign that she was lying.

'Yeah,yeah,sure he did,'Remus chuckled and they all left the room.

I closed the door and Iris ran her fingers through her hair,looking exhausted.

'You guys could have helped me,you know!'she hissed.

'No way!We were having wayyyy too much fun watching you have a threesome with Sirius and James,'I laughed.

'Yeah!And don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it,Iris!'Alison teased.

Iris turned away but I could have sworn that I saw her smiling at the place where Sirius had layed.

'Hey you guys,don't you think it's....weird that...I mean,c'mon,we used to hate those three until they stuck up for Lily when Snape was being a bitch. But now...they kinda seem like we've been best friends for ever and I kinda like that feeling,'Alison said while she made her long mahogany hair into a pony tail.

'Yeah,I know...'Iris said,'despite Sirius,I really like those three. C'mon,I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my entire life.'

'Me too,'I sighed and made my fiery red hair into a french braid,'and by the way,Alison,Remus totally likes you!'

'What?'Alison asked,surprise flitting across her face.

'Yeah,he was staring at you forever,'Iris rolled her eyes at how dumb Alison was.

'Seriously?AAA!That's perfect!'she screamed,jumping around,doing a little dance.

*

'About time!'Sirius moaned when we finally made it down the stairs.

'You guys took TWENTY minutes!'James complained.

All three of us rolled our eyes and joined all of them.

All three Marauders were looking extremely good looking today. Because it was so unusually hot,no one was wearing their robes. They were only wearing the white collar shirt,the black pants and the red and gold tie. James' ,Remus' and Sirius' shirts were untucked and their sleaves were rolled up and their ties were hanging loose so they all looked incredibly hot.

'LET'S GO!!'Alison urged,pushing James and Sirius,'I WANT TO GET THERE BEFORE THE MUFFINS RUN OUT!COME ON!Jesus Christ,Sirius. How much do you WEIGH!?'

*

'YAY!I have a free period for the first two classes!'Sirius bursted.

'I have one free period right now. Excellent,'James said,beaming at his time table.

'So do I!'I announced.

'Me too,'Iris smiled.

'Damn you all!I have Divination!'Alison moaned.

'I have it too,'Remus beamed at Alison.'Let's go together.'

'Uh...okay,'she said and both Iris and I gave her a 'told you so' look.

'So!'Sirius said turning to us,'what should we do!'

'Let's head down to the lake!'I suggested.

'Oh yeah,he weather's really good,'Iris said.

'Fine,let's go,'James said,picking up his bag and swinging it on his shoulder.

Many girls sighed at him longingly but him and Sirius just laughed. And when I caught up with them,James draped his arm around me again,earning me a few nasty comments from the watchers.

I couldn't remember being more happier in my entire life.

* * *

**Hey you guys,THANKS FOR YOU LOVELY REVIEWS!**

**Now,I wont be updating until the reviews reach 20.**

**Okay?**

**Heehee**

**Sherry.**


	4. First Molestation,Now This?

We all went down to the lake and sat under the huge tree,laughing and joking. Even the weather seemed to be laughing at James' and Sirius' jokes. The sun was shining HIGH in the sky and the wind was blowing lightly. It was getting really hot so Iris and I dipped our toes in the icy water while James mocked Sirius and Sirius chased him.

'TAKE THAT BACK JAMES POTTER!!'Sirius roared playfully. He had been running after James for ten minutes now,but both of them were equally fast and they couldn't catch each other.

'Not in a million years,Black!'James laughed and ran to the tree and climbed it,so he was now on top of the branch. He was swinging his legs and taunted Sirius even more.

'I fully support James in this matter,'Iris announced,giggiling.

'Me too!'I said,laughing loudly at the shocked look on Sirius' face.

'Some friends you are!I AM SO VICTIMIZED!!!'Sirius pretended to break down and cry.

'Lily,'a horribly familiar voice called from behind.

James looked at the owner of the voice and jumped down from the tree and came to stand next to me. James threw him a dirty look which clearly told him that he wasn't welcome here.

It was Snape.

'To you,Snape,It's Evans. Only my _friends _call me Lily,'I snapped,my voice harsher than usual. I had never heard myself use this kind of tone with ay one but Petunia before. And it was hard to realize that I was using this tone with SEVEREUS.

Snape did a double take,'So you're letting Potter,'he sneered his name,'call you Lily?'

Snape had always been jealous of James. James was all Snape ever really wanted to be. Popular,lots of good friends,good grades,good at quidditch...and also,he knew that James liked me. Which had always bugged him a little.

'Unlike you,Snape,he's a REAL friend,'I said,folding my arms over my chest and staring him down. Snape's eyes widened at what I said. Just a year ago,I had been complaining to Snape about how ANNOYING Potter was.

'Lily-'

'It's Evans!'I screamed,he was really testing my temper.

'Evans,I'm REALLY sorry!I don't know why I did you know what!I don't know how it just came out of my mouth!'he apologized.

'Save it,Snape,'I cut him off,sneering at him.

'But Lily-'

'EVANS!!!'I yelled,'SNAPE JUST BACK OFF,OKAY?!I don't want you in my life anymore!!'

'Lily-sorry-Evans-'

But I turned away and the next thing I knew was that Snape was pulling me back by my robes and forcing me to look at him. His black eyes bore into mine and I realized that they weren't the same soft,comforting black eyes I had once known.

'Hey!Get your greasy hands OFF HER!!'Sirius shouted,prying his hands loose from my robes.

'HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!?!'James hollered,pointing his wand threateningly at Snape's chest.

'No,James,Sirius,it's not worth it,'I told both of them,my voice changing completely when I addressed them.

'Did you see the way he touched you!?'Sirius asked,shocked at my cool behaviour.

'I'll kill him,I swear-'James began,looking at Snape with murderous eyes.

'No,it's okay James. I'm fine,'I said,trying to calm him down.

Sirius and James swore.

Iris was standing next to Lily,throwing death glares at Snape and surprised looks at Sirius.

'Snape,you will NEVER talk to me again,EVER,do you understand?!'I screamed,my voice building up.

Snape stared at me with sad eyes for a second and then gave a small,sad nod and walked away.

'You okay?'Sirius asked,for once,serious.

'Yeah,I am....it's just so weird though,you know,'I told them,'he and I....we used to be BEST friends and now I hate him more than...more than you two put together,'I finished with a joke.

Sirius and James nodded at first and smiled,but then at the same time,they realized the joke I made.

'HEY!!'Both of them shouted and Iris laughed madly,falling to the ground.

I giggled and ran behind the tree.

'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT EVANS!!!'James laughed and ran after me.

Sirius joined in and both of them attacked me from both sides,closing in on me.

I squealed happily and ran the other way,but in a second,James' arms were around my waist and he picked me up so that my feet were above the ground and twirled.

'AAAA!STOP IT!'I squealed.

Sirius then came and made matters worse. He started tickling me until Iris came to the rescue,pulling me away and both of us ran from them,holding hands like two year olds. Sirius and James laughed and ran after us.

'COME BACK,FAIR LADIES!I shall make the red head my wife and the brunette can be her hand maiden!But I shall not mind having an affair with her to-'

'Shut up,Sirius!'I laughed,'you'll have to catch us first!!And what makes you think we'll marry you,eh?'

'Because of my insanely good looks,of course!'Sirius laughed,stopping to smooth his hair dramatically.

'You know,you're not that good looking,'Iris pointed out,frowning because of the sun but smiling at Sirius.

'She's got a point,mate,'James chuckled.

'Why must I ALWAYS be the victim!WHY,God,WHY!?!'Sirius asked,pretending to fall to the ground and cry.

Then he picked his head up and smiled mischievously.

'Oh no....what's going on in your head,Sirius?'James asked,actually looking afraid.

Sirius laughed quietly and advanced towards Iris.

'Oh god!Sirius!First it's molestation,what's it gonna be now?'Iris asked backing away until she was on the edge of this small pond.

Sirius chuckled and hugged Iris.

Iris looked at us in a confused way,but James and I just shrugged.

And then,Sirius suddenly threw,both him and her into the pond.

Sirius,James and I laughed like hyenas at the look on Iris' face but stopped when she turned to Sirius. Her expression was so scary,if I had been Sirius,I would have run away. But Sirius was still sitting there,grinning like a mad man.

'You. Got. My. Hair. Wet. I'LL KILL YOU SIRIUS BLACK!!!'She screamed.

And James and I,still clutching our sides and laughing,watched Iris chase a laughing Sirius around the grounds.

* * *

**Hey you guys,sorry this chapter is short but it's the best I can do at the moment!**

**=D**

**YAY!The reviews reached 20!!!**

**Now,can you guys PLEASE try to reach them to 30?**

**PLEASE??**

**Please?**

**I'll give cookies to every one!**

**=P**

**Lol**

**Love you all**

**Sherry**


	5. I Never!

We all rushed out of Potions when the last bell rang very eagerly. It had been a long day and every one was looking forward to having dinner and then collapsing on their beds. Professor Slughorn didn't even give us any homework!Neither did any other teacher and I kept on wondering why I was feeling so...._lucky _today.

I felt like nothing could ruin this day. Like I had a protective charm around me that will shield me from all the evils of the world.

I looked over at the three laughing fools on my left and smiled. James and Sirius were making fun of Remus' weird hair cut.

James,Sirius and Remus seemed to be like my own personal lucky charms.

We all went down to the hall,joking along on the way. Alison and Iris were backing Remus up now telling Sirius to look at his own weird stuck up hair cut.

I had never really registered how good looking Sirius was. He had jet black hair,which were sometimes stuck up at the back. They fell in to his eyes with a sort of casual elegance. He had chocolate brown eyes with flecks of purple in them. His bottom lip was perfectly well matched to the upper lip. He was tall and slim but still looked strong.

Yes. Sirius was good looking. VERY good looking.

I didn't get why Iris found him annoying. I mean,he was clearly not the usual,good looking, personality-less boys who usually came to her. Sirius was so full of fun and life. He would always keep Iris entertained. I couldn't imagine two people better for each other.

And yet....

Well,I'll trick Iris into telling me some how because I knew that she liked him. But I needed her to say it out loud so I know for sure it's a fact.

'Hey,James,when is Quidditch practice?'Sirius asked,piling his plate with lots of food in less than five seconds.

And yeah,Sirius and Iris both loved food,but never got fat.

'It's on Saturday,'James informed him.

'Do you all want to come and see us?'Sirius asked Iris,Alison and me with a hopeful voice.

'Sure,'Iris replied for all of us,'then we can head down and cool off at the lake.'

'Excellent,'Sirius,James and Remus said together with these sort of develish grins.

'Do you know that Alison and I are the only divination students this year?'Remus said,in a sort of amused voice,'Trelawney was going beserk. She obviously thought every one liked her classes.'

'Or maybe,she saw a vision that all of us would come to her class and now she has only two students,'James chuckled.

'Seriously?How can you _stand_it?Trelawney annoys the hell out of me. I was always tempted to bash her head with my tea cup every time she said I have a 'clouded' future,'Sirius rolled his eyes.

'Yeah. By the way,Sirius,you're forgetting that we DID bash her head with a-well,not a tea cup-but with a crystal ball,'James laughed.

'Oh,yeah!I forgot!How could I forget?'Sirius yelled.

'Sirius,we all know you don't exactly have a golden memory,'Remus chuckled,draining his goblet.

'SEE!AGAIN!Why am I ALWAYS the victim!'Sirius cried,pretending to wipe tears from his eyes.

'Shut up,Sirius,'Iris rolled her own,perfectly out lined eyes.

'Again!James,you're on my side,right?'Sirius asked James.

James looked highly uncomfortable for a second and then he asked,'do I have to answer that?'

Every one,including Sirius,burst out laughing at the look on James' face.

'Hey,you guys,let's play a game!'Remus said.

'Which game?'Alison asked.

'Let's play I never!'Iris squealed.

All of us agreed and Alison started.

'I have never cried over a gucci bag.'

'ALISON!'Iris screamed.

'Trust you to bring Gucci into this!'I moaned.

Alison was OBSESSED with Muggle clothing. Gucci bags were her special weakness. If you told her you would give her ten bags if she jumped off a cliff,she would actually do it.

'Okay fine!I have never thought James Potter was an arrogant git!'Alison finsihed huffily.

'HEY!'James screamed,pretending to clutch his heart.

'See how it feels mate?'Sirius asked.

Alison,Iris and I all raised our hands and after James' saw my hand raised,he preteneded to faint.

'I'm dieing of heart ache!Help me,Sirius!'

'Do I have to?'Sirius asked,raising his eyebrow.

James got up and whacked the back of Sirius' head who just laughed.

'Okay my turn!!'I announced,'I have never done anything illegal.'

James,Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then raised their hands,looking very uncomfortable.

'WHAT!?What did you all do?'Iris asked,choking on her pumpkin juice.

'That's a secret,'Remus smiled but I could see the panic in his eyes.

Even though we were curious we decided to drop the subject.

'MY TURN!!'Sirius bellowed,'I have never thought that Sirius Black is insanely good looking!'

I looked at Alison,who had,red in the face,raised her hand.

I too,raised it because I had just been thinking about how good looking he was.

We all looked over at Iris who stared back at us,stubbornly refusing to raise her hand. Then she sighed and put her hand up too.

'WOOOO!Yeahhhh...I knew it. I knew Iris loves me!Haha,James,are you jealous?'Sirius asked,wiggiling his eyebrows.

'No,you wanna know why?'James said,flashing a grin at all of us.

'Why?'Sirius asked smirking.

'I have never thought that Sirius is a dumb,arrogant,big headed,self obsessed,toe rag!'James said,laughing.

All five hands flew up in the air.

'YOU GUYS!!'Sirius moaned,burying his face in his hands,but we could hear his muffled laughs.

And we all burst out laughing too.

*

**THE NEXT DAY:**

James,Sirius and I had a free period so we were lounging outside by the lake under the tree. The usual spot.

'James,is your back...?'Sirius whispered,concern covering every inch of his voice. They obviously thought I was too busy smelling the flowers but I could still hear them

What was wrong with James' back?

'Padfoot,stop worrying about me,I told you I'm fine,'James said in a reassuring voice,'how's your arm?'

'It's already healing. Moony feels terrible,'Sirius said,'I told him not to worry but he keeps on saying it's his fault.'

I turned around and they abruptly stopped talking.

'What are you talking about?'I asked.

'Quidditch,'Sirius lied.

Ohhh...so they were hiding something.

'ALISON!You're SO STUPID!!'we hears Iris scream.

We all looked around in surprise. They were supposed to be having Arithimacy so what were they doing down here?

And then we saw,the entire student population pouring out of the school makiing a black sea on the green grounds.

Remus was carrying Alison and Iris was bouncing along next to them.

_Wait-Remus and Alison had JUST started crushing on each other and now he was carrying her bridal style?!_

'Well,I'm sorry Iris,but in case you havn't noticed,your feet are unusually large. It's not my fault I tripped on them!'Alison chuckled.

They all reached us and Remus put Alison down,carefully on the ground. He gave her a cute smile and sat next to her.

'What happened?'Sirius asked,curiously.

'Why is the entire school in the grounds?'James demanded,looking at the sea of Hogwarts students.

'This idiot in Potions class made this antidote,which instead of healing,makes the person faint. It started steaming and the potion smoke was every where. The entire potions class has fainted and we were all ordered to get out of the building,'Remus answered.

'Yeah,and then Alison here,tripped on my feet so Remus had to carry her!'Iris said. She sat down next to Sirius,with her back against the bark of the tree and rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius smiled radiantly when she did that.

'Well,you do have uncommonly large feet,Iris,'Sirius chuckled.

Iris threw him a dirty look.

'ATTENTION EVERY ONE!!!'Dumbledore's voice boomed,'THANKS TO YOU ALL HAVE THE DAY OFF SINCE NO CLASSES CAN TAKE PLACE INSIDE!!'

There was an explosion of cheers and 'GO MITCHELL!'s.

We all turned to look at each other and every one wore a highly excited expression.

'So what should we do?'Remus asked,smiling from ear to ear.

'Where's Iris' owl?'Sirius asked,laughing.

'LEAVE SMOOCHIE ALONE!'Iris screamed,going red. One of the Marauder's favourite hobbies was poking Iris' FAT owl.

I couldn't blame them. He was VERY pokable.

But Sirius still laughed at the ridiculous name.

'Haha-smoochie-that-that still-cracks-me-me up!'Sirius choked out between his laughing.

'Sirius!'Iris moaned,slapping his arm.

James suddenly looked alarmed. So did Remus.

Sirius looked like he had just been shot. His face twisted in pain and anguish.

'Ow,'he said,grinding his teeth together to stop him self from screaming.

'Sirius?Sirius!Are you okay?'Iris asked,forcing Sirius to look at her.

Sirius sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

Sirius' pained expression looked a little relieved when Iris softly stroked the place where she had slapped him.

'Sirius,are you okay?'Iris asked,her voice concerned. I had never heard her use it with any one,not even me or Alison or her younger brother.

Sirius screwed up his face but then relaxed it and gave a sort of strained smile.

'Yeah,yeah,it's okay Iris,I'm fine,'Sirius smiled at her.

But Iris still looked worried,she looked terrified.

So did Alison.

And I was worried too.

But James and Remus relaxed.

They were definetly not telling us something.

* * *

**Ohhh...Lily,Iris and Alison know something!**

**LOL!Okay,you guys,I want you all to tell me what are your favourite bands...there's a chapter coming up where I don't only want to use my favourite band so...**

**Okay anyways!The reviews didn't reach thirty but that's okay,I'll forgive the three reviews!=D**

**But,this time the reviews much reach thirty five!!!**

**C'mon you guys!I get A LOT of hits and no reviews!And your reviews really encourage me to write faster!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO ARE YOUR FAVOURITE BANDS!!**

**Thanks**

**Love you all**

**Sherry**


	6. Back To Normal,are we?

'Sirius,what was that?'Iris asked in a whisper,her voice shocked and actually concerned. There was a crease between her eyebrows,something she got only when she was upset.

Sirius shrugged off the question,'nothing,Iris. Don't worry.'

'Sirius,you just acted like you had a bloody heart attack!'Alison said incredulously.

'Sirius?'I asked,looking straight at him. Sirius looked highly uncomfortable and James and Remus were very tense and Remus looked like he wanted to kill himself.

Sirius just blew off the question,'I got a scratch from a nail yesterday and you hit it,so it hurt.'

Alison,Iris and I still looked unconvinced. Iris was watching him with her eyebrow raised but he was avoiding eye contact with her or any of us.

'Well....back to the topic of what we should do while we're outside!'James said,trying to ease the tension.

'Let's just hang out here,'Alison said,rubbing her ankle,trying to soothe the pain,'I'm not in the mood for anything adventurous today.'

'Hey you guys,'I said,taking out my wand,'look at this.'

I carved '_James,Lily,Sirius,Iris,Remus and Alison' _onto the tree trunk and then below it ,_'September 2nd,1977.'_

'That's really cool,Lily,'Remus flashed me a grin.

I smiled back and then I suddenly remembered the question I had meant to ask him ages ago,

'Remus,when is the Prefects meeting?'

Remus shrugged,'I think it's on Monday,I don't know,I'll find out for sure and tell you.'

'Monday?Oh damn-'

'You guys!NO PREFECT TALKING!!'Alison yelled. Nothing pissed her off more than that.

'Yeah,you're boring us,'James chuckled.

'To death,'Sirius laughed.

We all looked at Iris who had been extremely quiet ever since we found out about Sirius' arm. She was watching Sirius with wary eyes and a worried expression.

'Iris!'Sirius said,chuckling,'Honestly!I'm fine!We all know you really care about me,but this is getting too-'

'Sirius,who did this to you?'Iris asked,pointing to his arm.

I looked down and saw Sirius' left arm covered in scratches,bruises and gruesome cuts.

'Oh my god,'I muttered.

Alison clapped a hand to her mouth.

James put a hand on Remus' shoulder,as if to stop him from doing anything.

Sirius looked at his own arm for five seconds,like he was surprised and disappointed with him self. Then he looked up at Iris and said,'Who do you think?'

'Sirius!'Iris moaned.

'You're owl,Smoochie,'Sirius still laughed at the name.

'That's not possible!Smoochie is a nine year old,well trained owl!'Iris objected.

'You sure?'Sirius cocked an eyebrow at Iris.

'Sirius,'Iris sounded sort of choked up,'who did this to you?'

She looked straight into his eyes and it seemed like such a private moment that I felt the need to look away. When I did this,so did the others.

Sirius didn't respond for two full minutes and then he sighed deeply.

'I can't tell you Iris,'he whispered softly,'I wish I could....but I can't.'

*

It was Friday evening and Derek Mitchell's potion steam had finally diffused,so the castle was now steam free. Every thing seemed to have gone back to normal,even Sirius and Iris had gone back to their taunting and arguments.

I used to think that there was no one in the world who understood Sirius as much as James but clearly I was wrong. Iris and Sirius....they had some sort of connection. She understood him completely and he knew her inside out.

They would make such a cute couple,but it was only they're fear of the commitment that kept them apart.

At least,that was what I thought.

Sirius,James,Iris,Remus,Alison and I were sitting in the room,joking around and chatting.

It was when Remus was telling us an interesting story about an encounter with Severeus Snape that I realized that Alison was asleep on the couch,snoring softly into the big squashy pillow.

'Er....did any one notice Alison snoring her head off here?'I asked,cracking a smile at my best friend's peaceful face.

Every one turned to look at the knocked out Alison and they all laughed.

'She can't sleep here!'Iris said.

'Iris,remember that time we tried to carry her?We almost broke the floor!'I reminded her.

'Oh yeah,'Iris smiled,'so what do we do?'

'I'll carry her to her dorm,'Remus said,getting up and picking Alison up.

He left the room and came back after he put Alison down on her bed.

'Well,g'night!'he said sleepily and headed to his own dorm.

Iris then got up and stretched like a cat and walked towards the girl's dorms. Sirius got up too and after saying good night to me and James he rushed to Iris's side.

'Good night,Iris.'

'Night,'she seemed to be too tired to be rude.

'Don't sit up worrying about me okay?'Sirius chuckled.

'Sirius!!'Iris moaned.

They bickered all the way and then thankfully,shut the doors.

'Why doesn't she just give him a chance?'James asked.

'I don't know,Iris' mind works in mysterious ways,'I chuckled softly.

James laughed,'Does your mind work in mysterious ways?'

'And frightening,'I added.

'Oh dear lord!'James pretended to faint.

'Evans,will you go out with me?'James asked suddenly.

'Hmm....let me think,'I said and hope flooded his hazel eyes.

'Nope,'I said,making the popping sound on the p,'Not in a million years,Potter.'

James' face fell,'LILY!'

'Yes,James?'I smiled angelically at him.

'You're evil,'he pouted.

'I try hard,'I chuckled.

'Seriously,'James said,his beautiful eyes boring into mine,'go out with me.'

I laughed,'I'll think about it.'

'YAY!'James yelled,his face lighting up.

'Don't get your hopes up,'I muttered.

'Don't ruin my fun,Lily,'James laughed. With a casual flick of his wand,he conjured a beautiful Lily and tucked it behind my fiery hair.

'There you go,'James smiled.

'Thank you,'I beamed at him,'Hey,can I ask you something?'

'Anything,'he said. He picked up my had and started to play absent mindedly with my fingers.

'Does Remus like Alison?'I asked.

James chuckled,'that's not my secret to to tell.'

'JAMES!'I moaned in frustration.

'I'll tell you if you go out with me,'James smiled.

'Then don't tell me,'I smiled like an angel.

James frowned at me,'you're very difficult,Lily Evans.'

'Hm...I know,'I said,getting up and stretching.

'You going to bed?'James asked,getting up himself.

'Yeah,I'm t-t-tired,'I yawned.

'Me too,'James said.

We walked to our dorms and when we reached the door that I was supposed to walk through,James leaned down and swiftly kissed me on the cheek. My legs almost gave away when his lips made contact with my skin.

Then he pulled away and whispered,'good night,Lily.'

And he went to his own room,leaving me stunned,dazzled and dizzy.

I stood there like a fool for five minutes before I shook my head to clear it and went up the stairs towards a snoring Alison and an annoyed Iris.

* * *

**OMG. All of you are the BEST!!**

**You gave me twenty one reviews!!!**

**Okay you guys,so the winner of the artist thing is paramore,Muse and the Fray.**

**I'll be including a song from each of them in the following chapters.**

**Muse's song is probably going to be map of the problematique or starlight because I LOVE those songs!**

**Paramore's song will probably be decode.**

**But I don't know about the Fray,because I have heard only one song of theirs so can you suggest any?**

**Trust me,you all will LOVE what is coming soon.**

**It wont be there for a lonnnnggg time,but it'll still come!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**By the way,you guys I'm curious. Who is your favourite girl and guy?**

**I can't decide between James and Sirius but my fave girl is definetly Iris.**

**LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!I'm not updating till they reach 60.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!**

**Sherry.**


	7. Harmless fun?

**

* * *

**

Hey you guys,I've decided to switch this story to third person. I just feel like I would love to write situations about Remus' transformations and especially Sirius' and Iris' thoughts!

* * *

Lily,Alison and Iris sat in their dorm room with their beds joined together. They were munching on sweets and listening to some Beatles,U2 and Muse songs (**Okay,I know Muse wasn't there back then,but pretend!=P**) while painting each other's toe nails,gossiping,reading witch-weekly and talking about boys.

'Hey,Alison,can you pass me the coral pink?'Iris asked,examining her right hand.

Alison reached for the coral pink bottle and handed it to Alison. When Iris held her hand out for it,Alison giggled.

'What?'Iris asked with a confused look on her face.

'Nothing,'Alison laughed.

'Alison!'Iris moaned,snatching the nail polish bottle from her hand,'do I have something on my face?'

'Nothing,Iris. Jeez,calm down,'Alison giggled at an alarmed Iris.

Lily laughed and decided that now was the best time to trick Iris into telling them that she had feelings for Sirius.

Watching Sirius and Iris have a go at each other was one of the funniest things on this planet. Usually,Sirius won in the end because of his ability to think of witty come backs in a milisecond. That would always leave Iris annoyed but sometimes Lily would catch her staring at Sirius or chuckling softly at his jokes. And Sirius,even if you didn't know him,you could tell that he was crazy about Iris.

'You guys,'Lily started,'I think I might have a crush on...'

'On?'Alison asked,but Lily winked at her. She had discussed this plan with Alison and she had thought it was brilliant. Alison giggled and played along.

'Oh my god!WHO!?'she screamed.

'James?'Iris asked with a smirk.

'No,no....'Lily smiled,'I think I might have a crush on....'

'Are you trying to kill us with the suspense?'Iris groaned.

'I think I might have a crush on Sirius,'I finsihed quickly and giggled.

Alison clapped a hand to her mouth,and started laughing uncontrolably,playing along. Iris' soft and amused expression hardened and her usual wide and happy eyes narrowed to slits.

'Seriously?'she asked with clenched teeth. She looked like she might throw something.

Alison giggled,'Well!At least you have nothing to worry about,he's not taken!!'

'Yes he is!'Iris hissed,'How could you do this to ME,Lily?To _JAMES_!?'

'What have I done to both of you?'Lily asked,cocking an eyebrow.

'You-you-UGH!Damn you all to HELL!'Iris yelled,pulling at her hair.

'Why,Iris?'Alison and Lily both asked,with identical grins.

'Lily,you can't-CAN NOT,I repeat,CAN NOT-like Sirius Black,'Iris whispered menacingly.

'But why?!'Lily moaned,faking.

'Because _I_ like Sirius!Are you happy?'Iris grumbled,burying her head in her pillow. She had never wanted to tell them,but she had been forced to.

'YES!!'Lily and Alison both squealed,giving each other a high five.

'You both are the worst best friends ever!'Iris complained,throwing a pillow at both of them,who were in a fit of laughter.

'Oh,we know that!'Alison giggled.

'Oh!And by the way,Iris. I never really liked Sirius,I just said that to get it out of you that YOU like him!'Lily laughed,clutching her sides.

'WHAT!?'Iris yelped.

'Yeah,'Alison choked out.

Iris felt so betrayed. Lily had acted so well,it actually seemed like she was crushing on Sirius. Even though Iris thought he was an arrogant toe rag,she still had feelings for him. She had promised to herself that she would never go out with him and never give him a chance,but she still couldn't help her emotions. She could control her actions,not that way she feels. Sirius was HERS and no one elses!

'LILY EVANS!!'Iris screamed,'YOU WILL DIE A VERY SLOW AND PAINFULL DEATH!!!'

She chased Lily around the room while Lily laughed her head off. Finally,both of them collapsed on the bed,breathless and Lily was still giggiling.

'This-isn't-over-Evans,'Iris breathed.

'Excellent,Hewson'Lily laughed.

They continued to gossip and tease Iris about Sirius.

'Iris and Sirius!Sirius and Iris!God!Even their names match!'Alison giggled.

Then Iris suddenly asked me,'So Lily,do you have a crush on James?'

Lily scowled at her. She was obviously trying to get back at her for the trick that she just played on her.

'I don't know....'she whispered.

'Well,do you think he's cute?'Alison asked,her eyebrows raised.

'I guess,'Lily said.

'Do you like hanging out with him?'Iris demanded. She was actually interested now,she wasn't trying to get back at Lily.

'Well...yes,'Lily couldn't deny it. She _loved _hanging out with James. He made her feel so wanted and protected,safe and content.

'SO?'Iris questioned,looking at Lily like she was crazy.

'Okay,yes,yes,I like that _idiotic_ boy,'Lily grumbled,crossing her arms and pouting.

Alison and Iris burst into laughter and after their fit,told us that we should go down and watch the Quidditch practice that the boys had invited us to.

*

'Did you see the move Jones made?I swear to god,if he was a woman,I would have made out with her!'Sirius complimented Brian Jones' move during the Quidditch practice. Jones was the keeper and he had saved a goal with just the tip of his fingers.

'Sirius!'Iris asked,shocked,'We all knew you're gay,but JONES!?'

'I'm not gay!'Sirius moaned,clutching his heart in shock.

'Who knows,Sirius?Maybe you are..'James played along,smirking.

Usually,Iris and James would gang up against Sirius. This way,James and Iris had gotten rather close. They were really good friends now.

'JAMES!You know for a fact that I like girls!'Sirius complained,looking straight at James. James gave him a knowing look and stopped teasing him.

James,Lily,Sirius,Remus,Iris and Alison were all sitting beneath the huge tree by the lake,having fun and just chilling out. Sirius had a couple of butter beer bottles in his dorm so he conjured them and we all just fooled around,and James and Remus started acting like they were drunk,singing an old Beatles song.

_Can't buy me lo-ove, lo-ove  
Can't buy me lo-ove_

I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend  
If it makes you feel all right  
I'll get you anything my friend  
If it makes you feel all right  
I don't care too much for money  
Money can't buy me love

'You guys!It's really hot!'Iris complained,fanning herself with a piece of paper she had turned into a chinese fan.

Suddenly,James and Sirius both got these identical develish looks and turned to grin at Iris.

'Er....um....why are they looking at me like that?'Iris asked Remus who began to laugh like a fool.

'Iris!You-should-know-by now-that-they are SIRIUS AND JAMES!'Remus laughed.

'You guys!!STOP!'Iris said,'SERIOUSLY I AM NO-'

But before Iris could even finish the sentence,James had grabbed her legs and Sirius her arms and they threw her into the black lake.

All of us burst out laughing and James and Sirius clutched each other for support because they were laughing SO hard.

Iris head bobbed up and she splashed around and screamed,'I CAN'T SWIM!!!'

James gasped and jumped in after her but Sirius remained by the banks of the lakes,laughing like a maniac.

James swam to Iris,but when he reached her,she splashed him with water. James looked around in surprise.

'HEY!I came to save you and you're splashing me!IRIS!You're so ungreatful!'

'James,you idiot!Remember?Best swimmer of Hogwarts award went to me?!Dumbass!'Iris laughed,shaking her head at James.

'So that's why Sirius didn't jump after you?'James asked,throwing a dirty look at Sirius who looked like he was having a fit because of all his laughing.

'Yes!'Iris splashed James with water again.

'I WILL KILL YOU IRIS HEWSON!'James bellowed playfully and grabbed Iris.

'Sirius!Help me,I am too beautiful to die!'Iris said,playing along and pretending to faint in James' arms.

'I can agree with that,my fair lady!'Sirius laughed. He looked around and grabbed Lily,'RELEASE THE BRUNETTE,YOU FIEND!OR THIS FAIR LADY SHALL NEVER SEE DAY LIGHT AGAIN!'

'Oh,James!Help me!'Lily screamed,acting like the others.

'Er...Sirius?You do realize she's seeing day light right now,right?'Remus chuckled. Alison giggled at his joke.

'Oh...right. Damn. Well,then...THIS FAIR LADY SHALL NEVER SEE THE NIGHT AGAIN!'Sirius pointed his wand at Lily. Lily covered her mouth in shock and begged James to save her.

'IF I GIVE YOU THE BRUNETTE,YOU MUST RELEASE THE RED HEAD YOU FOOL!!!'James hollered,trying to sound heroic.

Sirius suddenly threw Lily into the black lake and jumped in himself too. Lily came up to the surface with shock but calmed instantly when a pair of soft arms snaked themselves around her waist. She smiled up at James and he flashed her a toothy grin.

Remus and Alison,both holding hands, soon joined them and all of them splashed around having harmless fun.

Lily,Alison and Remus all came out of the lake,sopping wet and still laughing and fell on the soft grass.

Iris,James and Sirius stayed in the water,still joking around and now both James and Sirius were fighting for the 'fair lady'.

Iris was laughing and enjoying the situation. She teased Sirius by saying she chose James.

And then...

Something black and slimey rose from the water elegantly and wrapped itself around Sirius.

His face still hadn't lost the laughter in it,but now fear was flooding in.

The Giant Squid had grabbed hold of Sirius Black.

Iris' expression turned from happy to confused to shocked to scared to TERRIFIED in two seconds.

'SIRIUS!!'Iris screamed,grabbing hold of his arm.

James grabbed the next one and pulled as hard as he could. The rest of us ran and started helping them pull.

'You guys,let go of me!You'll both drown!LET GO!YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!'Sirius bellowed,'IRIS HEWSON ARE YOU BLOODY MAD!?!'

'YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT SIRIUS!'Iris yelled and she whipped out her wand and performed the bubble charm on him but still held on.

'Jesus Christ,even in a situation like THIS,they taunt each other'-Remus thought,pulling as hard as he could but the full moon was near and he was really weak right now so he wasn't much help.

Iris was holding on furiously,refusing to let go.

'You guys,let GO!'Sirius screamed,'IRIS!JAMES!I SAID LET GO!'

'Not in a million years,Sirius!YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND,MY BROTHER!AND YOU EXPECT ME TO LET YOU GO!?'James hollered,still holding on tight.

Lily had never seen James look so scared before,it was like some one just told him that he had to spend a night with a gang of vampires or that he had to kill himself.

No...much worse.

'SIRIUS BLACK DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF ME!!'Iris yelled while we all pulled.

But then the giant squid gave a harsh tug and pulled Sirius into the water.

'SHIT!SHIT!SIRIUS!!'Iris cried.

'NO!'Lily and Alison screamed.

'JAMES!WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING!?'Remus demanded.

James suddenly took of his shirt and performed the bubble charm on himself.

'NO ONE FOLLOW ME UNLESS I ASK FOR HELP!'he bellowed.

And without even thinking,without even considering the situation,he jumped in after his best friend.

* * *

**AAAA!SIRIUS!!**

**Lol,YOU ALL ARE THE BEST!YOU GAVE ME SUCH GOOD REVIEWS!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

***hugs to every one***

**(laughs evily)**

**I am evil.**

**You know why?**

**Because I am not updating till the reviews reach 90.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**Lol.**

**Love you all!!!**

**=]**

**Sherry**


	8. Iris Opens Up

'JAMES!?WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING?!'Remus demanded.

James suddenly took of his shirt and performed the bubble charm on himself.

'NO ONE COME AFTER ME UNLESS I ASK FOR HELP!!'he bellowed.

And without thinking,without even considering the situation,he jumped after his best friend.

'JAMES!'Lily screamed,'JAMES!'

Alison came and wrapped her arms around Lily who had started to cry. Her best friend and the boy she liked....

Iris was so shocked that she couldn't even move. But after a few seconds,while the rest panicked about what they should do,she walked to the water,took out her wand and was almost about to perform the bubble charm on herself but...

'IRIS!'Remus screamed,with a furious expression. He ran to her and grabbed her wand,'YOU ARE NOT GOING AFTER THEM!!'

'Remus!James and-and S-sirius are down there with the BLOODY GIANT SQUID!I HAVE TO HELP!'Iris struggled to get her wand back,but was unsuccesful.

'Iris!No!NO!'Remus stopped her,pinning her hands to her sides.

'Get out of the way before I hex you,Lupin!'she screeched.

'IRIS HEWSON YOU ARE NOT GOING AFTER THEM!!!'Remus hollered,right in her face.

'But I have to!'Iris screamed back.

'DO YOU THINK SIRIUS WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU TO COME AFTER HIM AND RISK YOUR OWN LIFE?!'Remus yelled,'DO YOU THINK HE WANTED YOU TO KILL YOURSELF!?'

'I-no-but I-Remus,I-I can't-,'Iris stuttered,almost about to cry.

Lily and Alison's mouths dropped. Iris NEVER cried. She didn't even cry when her muggle mother died of breast cancer. She didn't even cry when she broke three bones in her body or when she fell down three flights of stairs.

Remus sighed and put his arms around Iris and tried to comfort her while he was still panicking himself. He didn't understand what he should do. The girls needed him but so did his best friends....

'What should we do?!'Alison begged.

**Mean while....**

James swam his way to the giant squid. He had been down here in the Black Lake before,but he had never ever felt so scared in his entire life. Was it always this gloomy?

Sirius Black,his best ever friend...was about to die....

The thought made James swim faster,he was determined to save Padfoot.

James reached the place where the Giant Squid sat,creepy and sinister. It was so huge that James couldn't tell where his face was. He could only see it's tentacles and in one of the tentacles,wrapped tightly,was Sirius.

'JAMES BLEEDING POTTER,DO YOU HAVE A BLOODY DEATH WISH!?!'Sirius demanded,actually furious that James had come after him. He didn't want his friends to die because of him.

'I SHOULD ASK _YOU_ THAT,SIRIUS!!'James bellowed,'HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T COME AFTER YOU!?'

But before Sirius had any time to answer,James stunned the tentacle that was around Sirius. The Giant Squid was so huge that with one stunning spell only one sixtienth of his body would be stunned.

But at that exact moment,The Giant Squid chose to look around and see James helping Sirius out of the tentacle. Sirius got out and both of them were about to swim away when...

SLAM!!!

The Giant Squid slammed down a tentacle and decided to fight for Sirius.

Sirius and James started throwing spells. What ever came to their mind,they performed. There was no time to think. The Giant Squid was fighting back with much more force than spells of just two sixteen year old boys.

'STUPEFY!'Sirius and James both bellowed,trying to stun his huge and ugly head.

His head was so big that it only left him dizzy for about half a minute and then he was back to normal. He looked at both of them with those scary red eyes and tried to squash them with a heavy tentacle.

'Prongs!Stun him again and then we might be able to get away!'Sirius screamed.

James nodded,'one,two,THREE!!'

'STUPEFY!!'Both of them hollered.

It hit him right in the head and the Giant Squid started moving his head from side to side,dizzy.

'SWIM!!'James yelled and both him and James swam away before the Giant Squid could recover.

But he did....

*

It had been four hours since James jumped in after Sirius and both of them still hadn't come out. We could see red,blue,yellow and orange flashes of light far away in the water. Which was good because it meant that they were alive,but now the flashes had stopped....so what did that mean?

Iris was sitting on the rock,hugging her knees and rocking herself back and forth. She was biting her nails and I was surprised to see that there were actually nails and skin left anymore.

Lily was pacing back and forth,praying to god that James and Sirius were okay. If they died....if James died then....

Remus was debating with himself whether or not to jump after them and go and see if they were okay and bring them back. It killed him to just be standing here,useless.

Alison was still looking out into the water,her hands cupped as if in prayer...

And then...

Suddenly,James and Sirius appeared. They were sort of supporting each other,because both of them had an arms around each of their shoulders. James and Sirius wore happy expressions and were both soked to the bone.

'JAMES!SIRIUS!Oh,SIRIUS!'Lily screamed,running towards them,but before she could even reach where they were standing,Iris,who had been sitting furthest away,slammed into Sirius,almost knocking him to the ground.

Iris wrapped her arms around Sirius tightly and started crying into his shoulder.

Sirius looked at us,confused.

I mean,this was the same Iris that had told Sirius he was an arrogant toe rag,right?

But then Iris choked out something that only Sirius could hear and his expression softened and he put his arms around her too,pressing his wet cheek to her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Lily ran to James and he picked her up and twirled her round and round before he put her down and gave her a bone crushing hug. Lily,like Iris,burst into tears and James kissed her hair again and again reminding her that he was fine.

'James-you-you-could have died!'Lily stuttered.

James chuckled,'a risk always makes the game fun.'

Lily smacked his arm.

'OW!'James complained.

'Sorry!Sorry!'Lily chanted.

'That hurt,'James pouted,'Lilypoo has to kiss it to make it better.'

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek.

'There!'she said triumphantly.

James laughed and pulled her into a tighter hug.

Then Lily finally let go of James and he gave his best friend,Remus a hug.

'Thanks for staying and not letting the girls go insane,'James muttered.

Remus chuckled,'one day,you try stopping Iris from doing what she wants to do.'

'HEY!I was the one who the giant squid took!I want MY hug,REMUS!'Sirius moaned like a two year old,crossing his arms over his chest.

Remus and James laughed and let him in the hug. They all stood like that for a long time,laughing and Remus told them about how he had to stop Iris from jumping in.

'Sirius!You are NEVER going into that lake again!'Lily scolded him when he hugged her.

'Yes,mommy,'Sirius laughed,watching Lily cry,'Aww,Lily. I'm FINE!'

Alison hugged both James and Sirius.

'Both of you will give me a heart attack one day,'she said.

'No,I wont allow it,'Remus smiled at Alison.

'Er...it's ten o clock you guys,'Lily said,putting her arms around Iris' shoulder who was still a little shocked.

'TEN!?'five voices asked Lily.

'Yeah,we should go up now,we're not allowed out side our towers after nine and we're out in the grounds!'Alison said.

There was a murmer of agreements and they all made their way up the hill.

'I'm so tired!'Lily moaned when they climbed up.

James then suddenly swooped her into his arms and carried her up.

'Next time,give me a warning will you?'Lily grumbled.

James chuckled and kissed Lily's forehead.

Sirius waited until every one was a good distance ahead and then grabbed Iris' hand.

She turned around with a surprised look and saw Sirius standing there,looking beautiful in the pale moon light.

Again,Sirius was stunned by Iris' beauty. Her soft chocolate curls,the wide brown eyes,the pale creamy skin...

He waited until every one else was no where to be seen.

'Sirius?'Iris asked,her voice still a little thick from all the crying.

Sirius moved in a little closer so that they were now nose to nose. Sirius took hold of her other hand and locked them with his.

'Did you really mean what you said?'he asked her,gazing into her eyes.

Iris hesitated for a second and then nodded.

And then Sirius' lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

**HEY!I didn't get those 22 reviews!But because I am so generous and big hearted,I will forgive those four reviews.**

**To all the people who DID review:I LOVE YOU ALL!YOU ALL ROCK!!!**

**Okay,this chapter was mostly shows you that Iris,even thought she thinks that Sirius is a total jerk who will dump her as soon as they go out on their first date,she still has feelings for him.**

**AWWWWWWWWWW.**

**I love Sirius and Iris.**

**BUT I LOVE LILY AND JAMES MORE!!!**

**Now,I'm not updating until the reviews reach a 100.**

**C'mon you guys!That's extremely EASY!**

**XOXO**

**Sherry.**


	9. Bedding Arrangements

James carried Lily up the hill and she loved the feeling that was pulsing through her. Just being around James was enough to make her feel like she was flying among angels,so imagine what being in his arms did to her.

"Hey you guys,where are Sirius and Iris?"Remus asked,looking behind him.

"Probably just talking,"Alison shrugged. She was extremely happy right now because Remus had his arm around her waist.

"Should we check?I mean,we almost lost Sirius today...we don't wanna lose him AGAIN,"James said,also looking for Sirius and Iris.

"You guys,maybe....Sirius is telling her something,"Lily said smiling. Just recently,Sirius had come with lily to the library and had confessed to her that he was crazy about Iris....so maybe he was telling her how he felt.

Oh,that would be perfect!-Lily thought

"What?"James asked,cocking an eyebrow.

'What is he telling her?'Remus asked Lily.

"We should just go on,don't disturb them,"Lily commanded,with a huge grin plastered t her face.

"Fine!But if they get kidnapped then it's all your fault,Lily!"Remus laughed.

"Sirius and Iris wont get kidnapped....right?"Lily asked unsure.

"You never know,"Remus whispered sinisterly,still grinning.

"Okay that's it!IRIS!SIRIUS!!"Lily bellowed.

There was no answer.

"SIRIUS!!'Lily shouted,starting to panic.

"We're here,"Sirius replied this time.

We saw both of them coming up the hill. Sirius looked sort of proud with himself and Iris looked flushed,a little embarrassed but also happy.

But something that made our jaws drop was the fact that they were..

Drum roll please!

HOLDING HANDS!!!

"Where were you both?"Alison asked,still staring at their inter wined hands.

"Iris fell down,"Sirius lied smoothly. The truth was that Sirius had stopped Iris to ask her a question and after she gave him the answer,he had kissed her forcefully. Sirius had thought that she would just push him away since it was clear that she hated him but instead,she pulled him closer and kissed him back. Her fingers had twisted in his hair and his hands were on her back,pushing his body up against hers....

"Er...right,"James grinned. He knew his best friend too well. He knew that Sirius was lying and that something happened between him and Iris.

"Okay you guys,we should go up now,"Remus laughed. He too,knew that Sirius was lying.

They all tip toed across the corridors and reached the Gryffindor common room. After giving the Fat Lady the password,the girls turned to say good night to the Marauders and went up the stairs towards their dorms. But when Lily tried to open the door,it wouldn't budge.

"This door isn't opening!Alison!Did you remember to unlock it?"Lily asked,still turning the door knob.

"Oh....shit. I forgot,"Alison mumbled,turning red.

"Honestly,Alison!"Iris moaned,"step aside,Lily."

Iris faced the door and shouted "Alhomora!"

But nothing happened.

"In _Hogwarts:A history_ it says that a dorm room doesn't open unless it's unlocked by one of the inhabitants,"Lily told them.

Iris sighed,"Alison,can you get the Marauders."

Alison flew down the stairs and called for James,Remus and Sirius.

"What happened between you and Sirius?"Lily asked Iris,smiling from ear to ear. She was certain that something had happened between them both.

Iris shook her head,"nothing."

"Iris,you're a rotten liar,and you're blushing!"Lily chuckled.

"Lily,Sirius and I-"

"Miss Stewart informs us that you are in distress. What seems to be the problem,my fair ladies?"James suddenly came and tried to sound heroic.

"Alison here locked us out of our dorm!"Iris moaned.

"Have you tried Alhomora?"Remus asked.

"Yeah,what should we do?"Lily asked.

They discussed the matter for sometime and then James said,"well,I guess there's only one solution then."

"And what might that be?"Iris asked,looking hopeless.

"You can sleep in our room,"James answered.

"WHAT!?!"Iris,Lily and Alison screamed.

"Well...you can also sleep in the common room,"Sirius chuckled,"on the hard chair and the-"

"Okay,okay!Fine!Looks like we have no choice,"Iris grumbled. When she caught Sirius' eye,she blushed and he smiled a pure,serene smile.

"Lead the way,"Lily told James.

"My pleasure,my lady,"James said holding out his hand. Lily took it and giggled.

"You're quite the gentle man,Mister Potter."

"Only with you,Lily,"James smiled.

We reached their dorm and all three Marauders went to their beds. Sirius whipped out his wand and performed a charm that made the single beds a little larger so they wouldn't have to be pressed up against each other all night. All the girls relaxed when he did this and so did Remus.

"You have an interesting collection of Posters,guys,"Iris commented,looking at all the Muggle bands and Quidditch teams.

James,Sirius and Remus laughed and flopped down on their beds.

"Uh...James?Can I share your bed?"Lily asked,shyly.

"Do you even have to ask?"James questioned,laughing softly.

"I guess not!"Lily laughed and sat down on the bed.

"Remus?"Alison asked,blushing furiously.

"S-sure,"Remus stuttered.

Iris sighed and climbed into Sirius' bed.

They all pulled the curtains around their beds and said their good nights.

"Night."

"Good night."

"Sleep tight."

"Sweet dreams."

"Night."

"Good night."

'G'night."

'Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs-"

"OKAY!"Iris finally screamed.

James turned over so that he was now facing Lily and put a charm around the bed so that no one else could hear them.

"So?What does it feel like to be in James Potter's bed?"James asked,grinning.

"Oddly enough...comfortable,"Lily smiled.

"Aaah,yes,'James laughed,"Lily are you comfortable in those clothes?"

"Um...not really...no..."

James got up and fished in his trunk for a T-shirt Lily could wear for bed. He finally found a band shirt and threw it at Lily.

"Don't you dare turn around,Potter!"Lily warned.

"Oh Damn!"James said sarcastically.

Lily laughed and warned him again.

"I wont look,Lily!"James laughed,turning around.

Lily took of her slightly wet shirt but because she couldn't see in the dark,her arms went through the head hole and so did her head,so she was stuck.

God,this was going to be embarrassing.

"Uh...James?"Lily squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"I need help,"Lily mumbled.

"What?"James asked,surprised.

"You need to turn around,"Lily said.

When James turned around and saw Lily and the shirt having a fierce battle,he burst out laughing and helped her out of the demented shirt.

*

"Alison are you okay?"Remus asked.

Alison had been mumbling something,she sounded scared.

Remus was confused about what he should do. Alison was mumbling but every time he asked her what was wrong she wouldn't answer

"Remus...stay...Remus...stay,"she mumbled.

And then Remus realized with a bang that she was sleep talking.

And she had just said his name...

She's dreaming about me-Remus thought,smiling from ear to ear.

*

Sirius lay watching Iris sleep for what he thought seemed like hours. He just couldn't take in how perfect she was.

Sirius slowly stroked her hair and then her face,as gently,but not gentle enough-

Iris woke up.

"What are you doing?That tickles!"she said,sleepily.

Sirius laughed and when she saw him,she visibly relaxed.

"Oh...I thought.."she whispered.

Sirius then slowly leaned in and planted another soft kiss on Iris' lips.

Iris didn't really object. Even though her brain was shouting at her,telling her to stop,she decided to listen to her heart. For once,she was going to do what she wanted to do and not what she thought was best.

She snaked one arm around his neck and pressed her body up against his,and continued to kiss him fiercely.

Sirius rolled over so that he was on top of her now,his hands playing in her brown locks. She hitched one leg around his waist and caressed his face.

When Sirius pulled away,both of them were slightly breathless.

"You know,Sirius,you're quite random,"Iris pointed out,yawning.

That did it. Sirius burst out laughing and pulled Iris into a hug,tucking her head under his chin and Iris buried her face in the crook of his neck

"Why?"he asked,still chuckling.

"Because I just woke up and you just kissed me,"Iris said sleepily and she fell asleep.

Sirius chuckled lightly and pressed his cheek to her hair,finally falling asleep himself.

*

Lily was fast asleep whereas James lay in bed,restless and watching Lily.

James smiled. Lily was just so cute,sleeping peacefully and looking happy,she was wearing a smile even when she was asleep.

James didn't know about love,but he definitely knew that he was madly in like with her,the closest thing to love itself. He had been in like with her for three years and Lily had finally started to see him as a human being.

James felt like he could just sit here,watching Lily sleep forever.

James tucked a loose strand of the fiery hair he loved so much behind her ear and softly stroked her cheek,her eyelids,her forehead,her hair...

James shifted his body so that he was closer to Lily now,almost nose to nose and James couldn't resist it,he lightly crushed his lips with Lily's. Even though they were unresponsive,James felt like he was in the highest form of bliss possible.

He pulled away and stared at Lily again.

Is it me or does her smile seem bigger?-James thought.

"Sweet dreams,my beautiful Lily,"James whispered before he too,drifted off to sleep,one of his arms draped around Lily's waist.

But the truth was that Lily Evans wasn't even asleep.

She had been wide awake the whole time.

* * *

**Hey every one!**

**YAY!I got a 100 reviews!I TOLD you I would update crazy fast if you gave me those reviews!**

**LOL.**

**Okay,listen,I know you guys might think they aren't enough Lily/James scenes but I just don't wanna rush their relationship like Iris and Sirius.**

**But in the next _next_ chapter I put up,it will be pure Lily and James FLUFF.**

**=P**

**I'm not updating until the reviews reach 120.**

**XOXO**

**-Sherry**


	10. Truth Or Dare,Redhead?

When Lily opened her eyes,she was staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It took her a second to realize the fact that she was in the Marauder's room,in James Potter's bed.

There was a redish oragne glow around the room which meant that it was only dawn.

Lily turned over,hoping that James would be awake too,but he wasn't. James was sleeping soundly,with a light smile on his face and his hair ruffled.

Had he really kissed her last night?Or was it just a dream?It seemed like a dream,because it was so perfect but at the same time it felt so REAL.

Lily kept on looking at James and started rembering him a year earlier where he was going down the corridors,hexing whoever annoyed him,grinning when girls threw themselves at him.

How could he have changed SO much?His personality was as shining as ever,but he was actually a decent person now. He wasn't the big headed toe rag Lily had once known.

And Lily knew it at that moment,that she had never liked some one as much as she liked James Potter. Love,she didn't know about but like?Yes,very much.

Lily pulled the covers around her and fell asleep again.

*

When Lily woke up again,she looked straight into James' gorgeous hazel eyes,they were set in a way that made them look like they were smiling.

"Hey,"he whispered,tucking a loose strand of Lily's flaming red hair behing her ear.

"Hi,"Lily whispered back,smiling at James.

"Sleep well?"James asked,his eyes dancing.

"Well....once you stopped snoring,yes,"Lily grinned.

"I don't snore!"James objected,outraged.

Lily laughed,"It was a joke,James."

"Oh,"James smiled,"Lily-"

"Is any one else awake?"Remus asked,from his own bed.

James sighed and pulled open the curtains and saw Remus out and about and Alison sitting on his bed,rubbing her eyes and looking extremely happy.

"Yeah,we are,"Lily giggled.

"Can we go down for breakfast?I'm STARVING!'Remus moaned and to accompany his statement,his stomach growled.

"What time is it?"James asked,ruffling his hair so it was messier than ever.

"It's about ten o clock,'Alison answered,looking at her watch. Remus sat down on his bed with her and she put her head on his shoulder. Remus looked thrilled and smiled down at her.

"Can some one wake Iris and Sirius up?"James said,pulling on a T-shirt.

Lily jumped up from the bed and went towards Sirius' bed.

"Uh...you guys...they're not here,'Lily said,confused.

"They'll be down at breakfast then,"James grinned.

"Then let's GO!"Remus urged,pushing James and Lily out of the room.

All four of them went down to breakfast and saw both Iris and Sirius sitting opposite to one another and leaning in towards each other. They seemed to be lost in their own little world and didn't notice every one else until they sat down.

"Oh hey you guys,'Sirius smiled.

"Hi,"every one chorused.

"Sorry we didn't wait for you all,both of us woke up at eight thirty so...'Iris apologized. For some reason,she looked extremely guilty. It was the expression she got when she was hiding something from her best friends.

Lily looked at Iris suspiciously. Iris NEVER woke up early,Iris seemed to be wearing a completely peaceful expression and her bottom lip was swollen.

Ohhh....-Lily thought,finally putting the clues together.

"So what should we do?I'm not going near that lake again!'Sirius laughed,he seemed to be even more cheerful than usual(if that was even possible).

Iris frowned at him and shuddered at the memory.

"Let's just go up to the common room,it's raining any ways," James said,finishing his bacon.

Every one agreed and left for the common room.

When they all reached the room,they chose their favourite squashy chairs next to the fire. It looked like it was night outside even though it was eleven in the morning. There was thunder and lightning and the windows were rattling.

Lily hated thunder and she ended up on the love seat with James. He put an arm around her and calmed her down every time there was a bolt of lightning and the thunder crackled. Every time there was the sound of thunder,Lily would bury her head in his shoulder. James thought that was hilarious,but at the same time,he loved it.

Sirius and Iris were sittin together on one of the love seats too,and Sirius had his arm around her,and Iris' head was resting on his shoulder. Both of them got a weird look from the rest.

Alison and Remus were both sitting on two seperate seats but were holding hands. Alison caught Remus staring at her quite a few times and she loved it when he did that. It made her feel so special.

"Hey!Let's play truth or dare!'Remus suggested,his voice excited.

There was a murmur of agreements and Alison left to get a bottle which we could use. She came back with not only a bottle but also six cups of steaming hot chocolate.

'Oh my god,THANKS!'Sirius shouted when Alison handed him a cup.

'Wow,Alison,thank you,'James said,taking two cups and handing one to Lily.

'It's nothing big,'Alison smiled and put down the empty butter beer bottle.

"Let's start!"Iris moaned.

Alison told every one the rules of the game and spun the bottle. It landed on James and Remus.

'Truth or dare,James?'Remus asked with a develish grin.

'Hmmm....dare,'James grinned back.

'Okay,I dare you to...I dare you to...give me your Tornadoes poster,'Remus laughed.

'WHAT!?NO!!'James cried,'REMUS!'

'A dares a dare. Or you could switch to truth and you HAVE to answer it,'Remus smiled angelically.

'Fine!I switch to truth,'James huffed and every one else laughed.

'Okay James,do you or do you not own a pair of pink boxers?'Remus asked.

"I-what?"James laughed at the ridiculous question.

'Do you own a pair of pink boxers cause I saw some in your trunk,mate,'Remus said again and every one burst out laughing because James had turned red.

'Yes,'he admitted and every one laughed them selves blue,'But Leah gave them to me and I couldn't refuse them!'

'Sure,James,'Sirius laughed. Leah was James' sister.

Lily was giggiling beside James and he looked utterly embarrassed.

"Trust you to embarrass me in front of the girl I like,Remus,'James groaned.

Awwww-Iris and Alison thought.

James spun the bottle again and it landed on Lily and Sirius.

'So,Sirius,truth or dare?'Lily grinned at him.

'Dare,'he smiled.

Damn-Lily thought. She was hoping that he would say truth so she could ask him about Iris but...

"Okay,I dare you to....hmm....I dare you to kiss Remus!"

"WHAT?!"both Remus and Sirius screamed,getting up and glaring daggers at Lily. James,Alison and Iris were in a fit of laughter.

"You-you-heard-me!Make out with Remus or switch to truth and you have to answer it!"Lily choked out.

Sirius knew Lily too well. With the looks she was giving him,it was clear what question she would ask him.

And Iris didn't want any one to know about them...well at least not right now.

He wouldn't break his promise to Iris.

Not in a million years. Iris meant too much to him.

Sirius turned towards Remus and kissed his cheek. Then he turned to Lily with a grin.

'You didn't say WHERE I had to kiss him.'

'EWWWW!'Remus groaned,'blech!'

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. Iris was still giggiling beside Sirius but when every one else was arguing about James' dare,Iris leaned in and whispered:

'Thank you,Sirius.'

Sirius smiled at her and tightened his arm around her waist.

Sirius spun the bottle and it landed on Lily and him,but Sirius was going to question Lily now.

'Truth or dare,redhead?'Sirius grinned.

'Dare,'Lily smiled.

'Okay. I dare you to go out with James,'Sirius chuckled.

'I switch to truth,'Lily laughed.

'LILY!'James moaned.

Lily giggled and looked at Sirius who seemed deep in thought.

'Lily Evans,tell us if you _really_ like James Potter?'

* * *

**Hey you all!Okay I know most of you probably didn't review because of the stupid fan fiction glitch,but now that it's fine,PLEASE REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER AND THIS CHAPTER!**

**The nineth chapter was one of my favourites because something happened between all the couples and I got only TWO reviews for that.**

**TWO!!!**

**LOL. Okay,any ways,I hope you all enjoy this chapter and if the reviews reach 130,I'll update the chapter CRAZY fast,like I did last time!**

**XOXO**

**Sherry**


	11. Caught Redhanded

"You guys!She can't answer that!" James rescued Lily from pure embarrassment. James was shocked. How could Sirius THINK that she would answer that. Even though James was itching to hear her answer,he would rather hear it when they were alone and in a more romantic setting than the common room.

"Why not?" Sirius moaned, "If she can ask me to kiss Remus then I think asking her a simple question like that is acceptable!"

"Padfoot,she's not going to answer!" James said,throwing him a big death glare which made Sirius laugh.

"I agree,it's too personal,Sirius, 'Alison piped up,she too was laughing at how deathly James' glares were.

"Fine!" Sirius huffed,a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Lily Evans,are you gay?"

"WHAT!?No!" Lily shouted,"Why would you even think that?!"

"Because you keep on saying no to James," Sirius answered,throwing his hands up in the air.

Lily shook her head, "The day boys understand why girls have to say no sometimes is the day pigs fly.'

"Lily,I understand!" Remus pouted,crossing his arms over his chest.

"With the exception of Remus,yes, "Lily corrected and Remus beamed.

"Sooooo....okay,I'm getting bored," Iris said,rubbing her forehead. She looked extremely stressed out.

"Me too," James said,stretching and yawning. When he stretched,he hit Lily's head.

"OW!"

"Sorry,Lily," James chuckled.

"So what else do you want to do?"Sirius asked.

"We could play chess?"Alison suggested.

"Nah..."Remus refused.

"Stupid rain!"Iris cursed under her breath.

"Iris,do you play Quidditch?"James asked randomly. He knew that Alison liked watching Quidditch but she couldn't play because of her fear of brooms. Lily didn't really like Quidditch. She just saw all the school games and that was it.

"Yeah,I do," Iris smiled.

"Seriously?" Sirius asked,surprised.

Iris groaned, "Just because I'm a girl,doesn't mean I don't have the right to like Quidditch as much as guys do!"

"No,no!It's not that,it's just....wow," James finished lamely,"Do you have a broom?"

"Yeah,the commet 2000," Iris told them.

"Wow!That's the eleventh best broom stick in the WORLD!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Yeah,I saved up for years and then I finally bought it!"Iris sighed,this dreamy look coming in to her eyes, "That was the best day of my life."

"Which team do you support?" James asked.

"Well....I like the tornadoes-"

"I LOVE THEM!!!"James exploded,punching the air with his fists.

"But I also like the Irish team. Have you seen their chasers?The moves?W-o-w,"Iris complimented them.

They continued talking about Quidditch with Iris and Alison and I started our own conversation.

"Lily,I think somethings going on between Iris and Sirius,"Alison whispered.

"I know,I think so too,"I told her,"Did you see how swollen her lip was in the morning?"

Alison chuckled,"We don't really know if it's Sirius,it could be some other guy we don't know about."

Lily frowned,"Yeah...that's true. Iris has had many 'friends with benefits' or whatever you want to call it!"

They continued to have two different conversations among the same group and talked for a long period of time before Remus announced that it was lunch and he wanted to eat something.

"You guys go,I don't really want any lunch," Sirius said.

"Are you sure,mate?" James asked with a suspicious look. He was sure that Padfoot was hiding something HUGE.

"Yeah,I'm fine," Sirius smiled.

"I'll stay!I have to finish my potions essay any ways,' Iris said and she ran up to her dorm and came back with her books. She spread them on the table and started to flip through her copy of the Potions book.

"Okay...fine," Remus grinned.

"You sure-"

"JAMES JUST GO!!" Sirius laughed at James. James playfully whacked the back of Sirius' head and all of them left the room.

"Thanks for doing the dare,cause we both know what Lily would have asked you then,"Iris smiled,abandoning her books and going to sit next to Sirius. He put his arms around her and crushed her softly to his chest.

"It was nothing,'Sirius smiled.

"Do you think any of them know?"Iris asked,resting her head on Sirius' chest and playing with this chain he always wore.

"Hm...all of them know something is going on,but they can't prove it,"Sirius said,"At least,that's what I think."

"We'll tell them one day...just...not right now,"Iris sighed.

"Hey,"Sirius pulled her chin up,"You can take all the time in the world."

Iris smiled and pulled his lips to hers and gave him a passionate kiss,one that she had never given any one else.

*

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

James rolled around in bed,thinking of Lily when he heard the sound of foot steps. He turned around and peeped through the curtains and saw Sirius leaving the room.

This was the third time in a row he had done it.

Where did he keep on going?!-James asked himself.

James then got out of bed and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He slung it around his shoulders and very quietly,went down the stairs and looked through the small space between the door and the door frame.

Sirius was pacing in the common room,his face eager but frightened at the same time. He kept on looking at the portrait hole and the girl's dorm room.

Then suddenly,his expression changed. It became softer and happy,like a two year old child who had just bought the sparkliest toy in the shop.

And then James saw Iris bounce down the stairs and jump into Sirius' arm the same time he extended them for her.

Sirius then pulled back a bit and kissed Iris softly.

James stood frozen at the spot.

He had always known that something had been going on between both of them ever since that day at the black lake but James didn't know it was so....serious.

Both of them clutched each other like their life depended on it.

Sirius pulled away and gave Iris a dazzling smile. He led her to the couch and sat on it,crossed legged and pulled Iris on to his lap. She curled up there and rested her head on his shoulder,looking utterly at peace.

Iris then whispered something,smiling and Sirius burst out laughing.

James stood there,watching them for quite a while.

It seemed like roots had come out from the wooden floor and were holding him there. He just couldn't move away from the spot.

Iris was now buried her face in the crook of his neck and kissed it again and again. Sirius smiled at something she said and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

James turned away (FINALLY) and grinned.

Ohhh..I can't WAIT to see their expressions tomorrow!-James thought.

*

Every one ran to their classes the following day except for James,Iris and Sirius who all had a free period. James was planning how he would ask them about last night in his head.

Sirius and Iris were discussing the new Quidditch match between Puddlemere united and the tornadoes when James suddenly asked.

"Where were you two last night?"

James grinned when both of them shared a panicked look. James put his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand while both of them gave their pathetic answers.

"I was asleep in my room," Iris shrugged.

"Me too," Sirius lied.

"Then why did you leave the room last night?" James questioned,grinning like a mad man.

"Uh...bathroom?" Sirius said uneasily. He knew from the look on James' face that he knew something.

"I heard you go OUT of the dorms,' James smiled angelically.

"I couldn't sleep," Sirius shrugged and turned to Iris to restart their conversation.

"Lily told me you went out of your room too," James asked Iris,giving her a teasing smile.

"I needed a stroll,' Iris said untruthfully.

"Really?Cause-"

"Oh my god,he knows," Iris muttered,burying her face in her hands.

Sirius threw James a death glare and put his arm around Iris.

"Yes,I do," James laughed, "I saw both of you making out last night. Honestly,you guys,the common room?You disappoint me."

"Okay,listen James,"Sirius said,"Iris doesn't want any one knowing,okay?At least not right now,so you can't tell any one,got it?'

"Yeah,sure...but...how did this happen?"James chuckled and Iris cracked a smile.

Sirius laughed,"the night the Giant Squid tried to turn me into a meal."

Iris whacked his shoulder. The memory still terrified her.

"James...you can't tell any one,okay?"Sirius reminded him again.

"Why,though?"James questioned.

"Iris wants to get used to the idea,"Sirius answered. Now that he said it aloud,he realized that it was sort of stupid. But if Iris didn't want to tell any one right now,then he wouldn't.

"Er...right,"James said as the bell rung,announcing the second period,"Let's get to class."

*

It was eleven o clock at night and James and Lily were going up to the astronomy tower. They were the only ones out of their group of friends who took astronomy.

"No....Lily!You have it wrong!Venus is-"

"James!" Lily laughed, "I was only joking!"

"Oh...right-but still!" James chuckled.

"By the way,did you know that Professor Mullen's brother just passed away yesterday?I'm surprised he's still taking a class!" Lily said in an awed tone.

"He lost his brother?!And he's still teaching?" James asked,shocked.

"Apparently," Lily smiled sadly, "How can any one be strong enough to do that?"

"Maybe he hated him," James shrugged.

"No one can hate their spouses that much!" Lily objected, "Even I don't hate Petunia as much as that!"

"Sirius does," James replied.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Okay,you know that his parents are pure blood,right?"

"Yeah,"Lily answered.

"Well....they're a bit extremist about the entire blood thing. And because Sirius hangs out with Muggle borns and stands up for them,his family call him a blood traitor and they're a bit...well,not a bit,but they're VERY hard on him."

"Poor Sirius,"Lily whispered. She made a mental note never to tease Sirius again.

"But this year,Sirius decided that he didn't want to take any more of their crap and ran away,"James smiled at the thought.

"WHAT!?Where did he go!?"Lily asked,shocked at how brave Sirius was.

"He came to my house,of course,"James said in an obvious tone,"My parents think of Sirius as they're own son. I think my dad likes him more than me!"James laughed,smiling at the thought of his dear father.

"You really like your father?"Lily asked.

"Yeah,he taught me everything,"James chuckled.

"Including the pranks?"Lily demanded,laughing herself.

"Yeah,he taught me how to...."

They carried on talking until they reached the astronomy tower. Every one was sitting on their stools,waiting for Proffessor Mullen to come,but he didn't.

"Good!He must have gone to his brother's funeral!"Lily said.

James and Lily talked very deeply with one another,stepping into their own world and leaving their surroundings. They were so unaware of everything that was happening,that they didn't even notice when the class was over.

And then,Lucius Malfoy,trying to get back at James for the endless pranks he had pulled on him,locked the door,leaving Lily and James trapped out in the bitter cold on the astronomy tower.

* * *

**Lol,classic isn't it? Stuck on the roof of the highest tower?HAHA.**

**YAY!The reviews reached 130!!!**

**Okay,the next chapter is like PURE LILY AND JAMES FLUFF!!!!**

**Awww...**

**Okay,you guys for the next chapter I think it would be best if you downloaded when the stars go blue by Bono and The Corrs. That's actually the song that inspired this story.**

**It goes perfectly and you will enjoy the next chapter even more and trust me,it's an excellent song.**

**BTW,you guys,I want to know how you picture the characters in your mind. I know how I picture James,Lily,Iris,Alison and Remus but Sirius is really difficult to find.**

**Hmmm...although Bono from the early 80s could make a good Sirius...**

**ANYWAYS!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**I'm not updating till they reach 150.**

**XOXO**

**Sherry**


	12. On The Roof Top

"Uh...where did every one go?" James asked Lily when he finally registered the fact that they were all alone up on the astronomy tower.

Lily checked her watch and laughed, "Shit. We didn't even notice that the class is over."

"Oh," James chuckled and slung his bag over his shoulder, "Shall we go then,Miss Evans?"

"We shall,Mister Potter," Lily laughed,taking his hand. She loved doing that.

Both of them walked to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't.

"SHIT!" James shouted, "Filch must have thought all of us were out!"

"Try Alohomora," Lily suggested,panicking.

James tried the spell but it didn't work.

"Great," Lily said,throwing her hands up in the air, "Simply amazing,"

James chuckled at her behaviour but stopped when Lily gave him a death glare. She looked so scary: Her eyes were wide and alrert and lips were in a thin line.

"James Potter,do you think this is FUNNY!?" she demanded,her face as red as her hair.

James took two steps backwards,biting his lips to keep him self from laughing. In the end he couldn't control it and burst out laughing. He was laughing so much that he fell to the thickly carpeted floor,clutching his stomach.

"Lily-the-the-look-on-on-your-FACE!!"James choked out,his hazel eyes shut tight.

And Lily couldn't help it. She joined him too. It was just so hard for her to be angry around James. He always calmed her down,like he was her own personal drug or something. He was like a nice,hot bath after a long day of labour.

Lily too dropped to the ground and sat next to James and laughed with him. James sat up and after seeing that Lily was shivering,he began to take off his coat.

"Are you crazy?!You'll freeze to death,James!" Lily protested,refusing the coat and frowning at him.

"You look like you already are," James commented,shivering.

"So do you!Put it back on,James!"Lily commanded and he finally couldn't take the cold and put it on.

"Well,what do we do?We'll freeze to death like this!I think you should put the coat on so at least our love survives Lily!" James joked,trying to sound self sacrificing.

"Oh ha ha," Lily snapped, "Lie down."

"What?" James asked,confused, "Why?"

"Just do it," Lily sighed in frustration. James could be so difficult sometimes.

Still watching Lily with wary eyes, he layed down on the carpet.

Lily lied down too and wrapped her arms around him. The effect was miraculous. Lily was completely warmed up in no time and the feeling pulsing through her made her feel like she was flying.

"Er-ehm-what are you doing?" James asked,a little uncomfortably.

"What do you think,dumbass?" Lily laughed, "I'm acting like your own personal heater."

"Oh," James blinked and then smiled radiantly. He turned around so he was facing Lily and pulled her into a hug so that both of them were warm now.

"This is weird," Lily commented.

"What is?" James asked.

"We're stuck on the roof of the tallest tower in case you havn't noticed,Jamie!" Lily chuckled.

James raised his eyebrow, "Jamie?"

"If I endure Lilypoo,you have to put up with Jamie!" Lily laughed silently.

"Well...I guess that's...UNREASONABLE!JAMIE?!"James yelled in mock horror.

Lily laughed and James joined in,they talked about random things for quite a long time and then the subject of their best friends came up.

"I know for a fact that Alison likes Remus!" Lily chuckled.

"They're both perfect for each other...shy,brainy,good looking-"

"James,something is going on between Sirius and Iris isn't it?" Lily asked suddenly.

"What?No!Of co-"

"Don't lie!I saw them kissing in the common room late at night!" Lily giggled.

"Oh my god,does Iris know that you know?" James asked.

"No,but I don't get why they're hiding it," Lily muttered.

"Yeah...well...actually,I told Iris and Sirius that I know about them and the reason they aren't telling any one right now is because Iris wants to get used to the idea," James rolled his eyes at how absurd it was.

"That's stupid," Lily said.

"Yeah," James agreed, "Lily when we go out,we wont hide it from any one."

"You wont need to cause we're never going to go out,"Lily chuckled. Even though she wanted to say yes,she loved teasing James.

And deep down inside,James knew that she would say yes.

"Honestly,Lily you'll be the death of me," James sighed.

"Really?YAY!"Lily squealed.

"You're cruel," James laughed. Then he leaned in and for one mad second Lily thought he was about to kiss her,but he went past her lips and whispered in her ear, "But I like it."

"Sure you do," Lily whispered back,slightly dazed.

James smiled and looked at her with smoldering eyes.

"I do," he whispered, "I like everything about you,Lily."

Lily smiled at that. Who WOULDN'T smile at that?!

Lily turned over to that her back was touching the ground,and she was face to face with the billions of stars in the sky. They were all so beautiful. Lily knew that there was a scientific explanantion for why the stars were up there,but she had always thought that there was something more to them than just a ball of gas burning billions of miles away.

"You know what really saddens me?" Lily said suddenly.

"What?" James asked,stroking my hair softly. Lily smiled at his gentle touch.

"When people get out of Hogwarts and start jobs,they usually fall apart....I'm afraid that that'll happen with you,me,Sirius,Iris,Remus and Alison,"Lily whispered.

James was looking at Lily with the softest and most vulnerable expression he had ever worn.

"What?" Lily asked.

Then,James said the most wonderful thing that had ever reached Lily's ears. It literally made her heart break because of how sweet it was.

"Lily,I'll follow you even when the stars go blue."

And that's when Lily Evans realized that she was madly in love with James Potter.

* * *

**AWWW!This is one of my ALL TIME FAVOURITE CHAPTERS!!!**

**I love you guys,you gave me really nice reviews.**

**Soffia__ (sorry I can't remember the numbers =P): I KNOW!Isn't Bono from the early eighties PERFECT for Sirius?And by the way,you are the FIRST person on fanfiction who likes the same band as me.**

**U2 ROCKS!Lol.**

**I'm not updating until the reviews reacg 180. C'mon you guys,just 21 reviews?Pwetty pwease?**

**XOXO**

**Sherry.**

**PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER: (I'm not telling you who said it and to who because then you would know whats coming next)**

"Why did you do this to me _____. You knew how crazy I was about you,and you still broke my heart."


	13. Heartbreaker

Today was Saturday and there was a Hogesmeade trip. Even though there was rain outside,every one was excited to go and warm themselves up with butter beer,have a laugh at Zonko's,and breathe in the sugary warmth of Honey Dukes.

James,Lily,Alison and Remus were all going together. Sirius said that he couldn't go because he had detention and Iris said she was way behind homework to go.

Both of them were lieing,ofcourse.

They were going to Hogesmeade. They were going to go on their first date today.

"Are you sure you don't want to go,Iris?" Alison asked while Lily and her got dressed. Lily wore dark blue skinny jeans,a deep purple full sleeves shirt with a black coat and a purple scarf. Alison was wearing light blue jeans with a pink shirt and a white coat.

"Yeah,I have Potions,Defence against the dark arts AND charms homework!"Iris moaned,acting.

"Sirius isn't going either. This trip wont be fun without you guys!" Lily complained.

"I know,I wish I could come," Iris lied. She DID want to go with all of them, but she wanted to go with Sirius more.

The only person who knew the truth about what Iris and Sirius were doing was James.

"Listen James,if you see us,you must get every one away from where we are so THEY don't see us," Sirius explained while he put on his black coat.

"Jeez,Sirius,I KNOW!" James laughed, "So first date,eh?Are you nervous?"

"Nah...I feel really comfortable with her,like I've known her for ages," Sirius told James."What about you and Lily?" Sirius asked abruptly.

"I'm not sure where we ARE right now. Because after that...that magical night on the astronomy tower,her behaviour towards me has slightly changed," James said while he pulled on his shoes and wrapped the scarf around his neck.

"Maybe,she....I don't know!" Sirius threw his hands up in the air, "I hate the way girls' minds work!"

"Tell me about it," James muttered and both of them left the dorm.

*

Meanwhile....

Ivy Daly,a total snob and a slut was looking into the huge mirror she had brought for herself,applying lipstick when one of her followers ran up the stairs to tell her what she had just seen.

"Ivy!!You won't BELIEVE what I just saw!" Kate squeaked.

"Hurry up,I don't have much time," Ivy said in a not a very interested tone.

"Ivy,Sirius Black was kissing Iris Hewson in the commom room just right now!"Kate exclaimed.

"WHAT!?"Ivy screamed,sropping the lipstick, "NO!"

Ivy Daly had always had a small crush,no,scrath that,she had always had a MAJOR crush on Sirius Black. She had completely stalked Sirius when she was in the third year and thrown herself at him when she was a fourth year. She had always satisfied herself with the fact that he used to go on dates with girls for one day and then dump them. But it was now commom knowledge that Sirius Black liked Iris Hewson and if she agreed to go out with him then Ivy wont have a chance in hell to date him.

"I'll show her whose boss!" Ivy screamed,storming out of her dorm.

*

Sirius was waiting for Iris in the common room. After giving him a kiss,she had ran up the stairs to get her money. Then they could finally go and have their first date.

When Sirius saw Iris,he was tounge tied. He had never see her look so gorgeous. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a really thick black highneck,which would prevent her from the cold. Her hair was down in soft waves and she had outlined her eyes with kohl and was wearing transparent lip gloss and hoops to complete the look.

Sirius waited patiently for her to come. In the mean time,he started to talk to James through this parchment. James would write something on his parchment and that would appear on Sirius' parchment. That way,they could even talk when the were in seperate detentions or in different classes.

"Oh,Sirius?"A voice purred in his ear.

Sirius turned around to see Ivy Daly. She was standing too close and her hand was around Sirius' waist.

"Er....Hi?" Sirius said,trying to get her hand off of him.

And the next thing he knew,was that she had slammed him up against the wall and started to attck Sirius' neck with her lips.

"Who are we kidding Sirius?Every one knows we love each other,why wait?" She said,moving to his lips.

"Ivy,what the hell?!GET OFF OF ME!!" Sirius yelled.

"Why so angry,Sirius?"Ivy purred in what she thought was a seductive voice.

She pulled his mouth to hers forcefully and before Sirius could push her away,he heard a shocked gasp from behind followed by a sob.

Sirius then pushed Ivy away with all his energy and looked around to see Iris looking broken hearted,shocked and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Iris-"

"Save it Sirius,I saw what I needed to see," she said,her voice breaking and she ran out of the common room.

"Never touch me again,you bitch!" Sirius hollered at Ivy who was smiling from ear to ear and he ran after Iris.

She ran all the way out of the castle,out in the rain,into the gardens before Sirius' arms caught her around her waist and he pushed her up against the wall.

"Let go of me,Black," she whispered in a broken,dead voice,rain drops trickling down her face.

"Not until you hear me out,Iris," Sirius said.

"I saw what I needed to see," she said in that same voice.

"Ivy-"

"Had her tounge down your throat,I get it," Iris closed her eyes as if the idea pained her. It DID pain her.

"Iris,she-"

"You know why I didn't want any one else to know about us?!" Iris suddenly screamed,her voice louder than the pounding rain, "It was because I knew you would do this!I knew you would walk all over me!"

Sirius looked at Iris,shocked.

"I can't believe I actually thought you had changed!"Iris cried.

"Iris-"

"Are you happy now?The one girl who refused to be with you,fell for you like a fool and now you left me broken hearted!" Iris shouted, "Now you can add me to your list."

"Iris,stop!How could you even THINK that?" Sirius shouted back, "How could you even think for ONE second that I didn't want you?!"

"You seem to want Ivy Daly more than me,so why should I believe you?" Iris screamed.

Sirius looked stunned for one second and then he leaned in and whispered, "I'll prove to you that you are the one I truly want."

And then Sirius' lips crushed Iris', he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Iris couldn't help it. When ever he did that she would forget everything but the fact that he was kissing her.

She put her arms around his neck,pulling him tighter to her and kissing him with as much passion as she was capable of. His tounge pressed against her lower lip and she allowed him access. When ever he kissed her,she would feel like she was in the highest form of bliss possible. Her hands,naturally,went to his hair and her fingers twisted in them. His hands roamed her back and then finally placed them around her waist.

God,how does she expect me to live without this?-Sirius thought.

This is only going to make it harder for me to get over him-Iris thought to herself.

Sirius finally broke away,both of them gasping for air,but Sirius' lips didn't leave Iris even then. His lips went up and down her neck,and Iris couldn't help the low moan from escaping her lips this time. She felt one corner of his mouth pulling up in a smile and he pulled her tighter to him so it looked like both of them were glued together.

But it finally gave Iris the chance to think and she knew she had to stop this,RIGHT NOW.

"Sirius,get off of me," she said clearly.

Sirius looked taken aback. Iris took this chance to leave and she was a good five meters away when she hears Sirius' choked voice say:

"I-Iris...please,don't leave."

Iris turned around to see him looking at her with the most miserable expression on his face. It killed her to see him like this but she had to remind herself about the way he had hurt her.

"Why did you do this to me,Sirius?" Iris asked in less than a whisper,the tears in her eyes finally falling.

Sirius came forward and grabbed both her hands with his so that they were both nose to nose. Sirius couldn't say anything. He felt tortured because of Iris' expression.

"You knew how crazy I was about you....you knew it,so why did you hurt me l-like th-this?"Iris cried,her tears rolling down her cheeks.

Sirius tounched her forehead with his and a few tears even escaped his eyes.

"Iris,I never meant to hurt you. You know how insane I was about YOU and-"

"Please," Iris whispered,putting two fingers on his lips, "please don't say anything like that. It'll only get my hopes up."

"But,I-"

"Please,Sirius," she pleaded.

Sirius looked at her miserable eyes filled with tears and felt like some one had just used the torturing curse on him. No....worse.

And then Iris leaned forward and kissed him softly. It wasn't as fierce as the one they had shared a few minutes ago,but gentle and sweet.

Too soon,Iris pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

"Good bye,Sirius."

And she walked away.

* * *

**Aww. This chapter is heart breaking for me.**

**I aint updating till the reviews reach 200!!! =P**

**Listen,my exams are coming up and I'm banned from the computer for three weeks but don't worry,I go online behing my mom's back!LOL!But the updates will be slow!**

**BTW,some one said that U2 came to their neighbourhood.**

**Man,are you SERIOUS!?ARGH!I would kill to go see them!I live in Pakistan,right?So I havn't been to one of their concerts yet. But I'm making my Dad take me to America next year so I can go to their tour for the No Line On The Horizan tour.**

**EEEK!I can't wait!**

**Anyways,love you all!**

**XOXO**

**Sherry**


	14. You Had A Bad Day

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I hope you all like this chapter and I'm not updating until the reviews reach 450, okay? =) please?

And yes, I HAVE always lived in Pakistan. Yeah, it IS cool, I'm a Pakistani and my real name is Sheherzad =P

xoxo

Sherry

-----

"Where IS Iris?" Lily asked Sirius after they returned. They had been looking for Iris for a really long time but she was no where to be seen.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her the whole day," Sirius lied.

Lily and James both knew that he had not spoken the truth. Sirius looked like his heart had been crushed, his eyes were blood red and he looked like he had just been given a death sentence.

"Jeez, Sirius. What did McGonagall make you do?" Alison asked. She still thought that he had gone to detention.

Sirius gave sort of a strained laugh and went to look for her in some other classrooms.

"Nope, she's not there either," Sirius said.

All five of them walked towards the great hall hoping to find her there. That was where they met Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, Evans, Stewart, Black, Lupin, Potter. I have to tell all of you something. Follow me," she said.

All five of them shared a shocked and nervous look and followed her to her office.

"Sit," she said and she conjured five chairs. All of them took a seat.

"I have called you here because I have to tell you about something that happened with Miss Hewson this evening," she said and her voice shook. MCGONAGALL'S VOICE SHOOK!!!

"What? Is she okay? Where is she?" Sirius asked, concern and fear slipping into his voice.

"Physically, she if fine. Emotionally, I'm not so sure," McGonagall said, taking out a tissue and wiping her eyes.

"What do you mean, Professor?" Sirius asked again, his voice anxious and nervous.

"Miss Hewson, today, just an hour ago received the news of her younger brother's death. She has gone home for sometime."

"What?" Lily and Alison asked, shocked and upset, "Johnny is DEAD!?"

"Yes," McGonagall passed tissues to Alison and Lily who had already burst into tears. All three of them had almost raised Johnny up. Iris' mom died when he was only three and her father was half mad due to the torture he had received at the Death Eaters' hands and the sock of his wife's death.

"How?" James asked, putting an arm around Lily. She turned and cried into his chest.

Remus did the same with Alison.

Sirius looked like he had just been set on fire. His face looked so pained and tortured. It wasn't like Iris had enough to deal with today without her brother passing away!

"Death Eaters, they came to Mr. Hewson's house for information about the Order. They told Mr. Hewson that they would kill his son if he didn't tell him. As you know he's half mad, so he had no idea what they were talking about... He couldn't answer their questions so... they killed Johnny," McGonagall burst into tears.

"This is actually why I have called you," she said after her hearty cry.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You all know that her father is half mad, her mother is dead, and her brother has just passed away. She has no relatives from either side of her family exept for a grandmother who died last year. The funeral is tomorrow and many people will come. But she needs some one to be with her at all times. She needs all of you."

They all stared at her.

"You will all go to Miss Hewson's house tonight and will support her and comfort her. This will leave her scarred for life because we all know how much she loved little Johnny. I am sending you all by Portkey. Pack your bags and return to my office in thrity minutes."

*

They all ran up stairs to the common room and up to their dorms to pack their bags.

Sirius didn't want any one to see him like this, so he packed his bag carelessly and ran out of the dorms into the boy's bathrooms. He locked himself up in a cubicle and rested his forehead against the door, breathing heavily.

He couldn't believe it. Iris... She must be in so much pain. She needed some one so badly right now. He could feel it. She needed HIM.

After allowing some tears to fall out of his eyes, he walked out of the bathroom and came face to face with James who pulled him into a brotherly hug.

God, he knows me so well - Sirius thought.

And Sirius couldn't help it, he once again began to cry quietly into James' shoulder. James felt Sirius' body shaking and he tried to comfort him some more.

"What happened today, Sirius?" James asked.

"We... we broke up,"Sirius said, his voice broken.

"What? Why?!" James asked, shocked.

"Ivy Slut Daly threw herself at me, she saw us and got the wrong idea," Sirius told him.

"No way," James said.

They talked about it for some time and Sirius couldn't believe how much it helped to talk to James. It felt like a lot of weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Come on you guys, let's go!" Lily shouted ,she was still so upset. Her eyes were red rimmed and so were Alison's.

James went and put his arm around Lily's shoulder. She snuggled into his side and all five of them made their way to McGonagall's office.

"Good, you're five minutes early," She said in a thick voice, "by the way,Miss Hewson doesn't know you're coming, so please try not to frighten her when you arrive. The poor girl has had enough shocks already..."

"Yes, Professor," they all chanted.

"Well... Professor Dumbledore, Professor Slughorn, Professor Flitwick and I will meet you all tomorrow. Good bye," She said and they all left the office.

They all went round and round in a circle before ending up on the hard ground outside Iris' HUGE house. Huge, empty house...

Sirius was the first to get up, he left his bag and ran to the front door. James picked it up and the rest of the group ran after him.

Iris opened the door to see where the sound and the blinding light came from before Sirius could reach the front door. When she saw all of them, when she saw HIM, she burst into tears and ran towards Sirius.

Both of them slammed into each other with so much force that Sirius had to take a few steps back to steady himself so that he wouldn't fall to the ground. Iris cried into the crook of his neck and he tucked her head under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could while she sobbed uncontrolably.

The rest of them came and joined their hug too and tried to comfort Iris who had just suffered the greatest loss of her life.


	15. Crying Her Heart Out

All of them remained standing like that for quite a whole. They were all trying to console Iris, but honestly, how can you? You can't just say "It's going to be okay," to a girl who just lost her 10 year old brother. You can't tell her to be quiet or stop crying her heart out. So what could you possibly say?

"I'm so sorry, Iris," Lily said again and again, her voice thick and sounding like she had a cold.

"Johnny was too sweet, too innocent for this cruel world," Alison cried.

This thought made Iris upset. She cried and cried into Sirius' shoulder, staining his shirt with her tears. But he didn't seem to care; he just hugged Iris as tightly as he could without suffocating her and did everything he could do to comfort her. When Sirius realized that Iris was wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt and a pair of pants, he whispered to her that maybe they should all go inside but she refused to move. She clutched Sirius and didn't let go, so Sirius picked her up bridal style and took her into the house. The rest followed and took off their cloaks when they entered the hall.

No wonder Iris was in a bad shape. The entire room was covered in pictures of Iris and Johnny. Them riding bicycles, Iris and Johnny on a broom, both of them blowing bubbles, hugging each other, their beautiful mother holding both of them… It was heartbreaking to see that such an innocent life had been taken away.

Sirius carried Iris into the lounge and settled on an arm chair. He tried to put her down but when Iris' hands didn't leave him even then, he sat on the couch and pulled iris onto his lap. Iris buried her face in his neck and started a batch of tears. James and Remus came and sat down by Sirius' feet, facing both of them. Alison settled herself on the arm of the sofa and stroked Iris' hair. Lily could hardly see because of all the crying that she was doing. Her hand was clutching tissues that she pressed to her face after every two seconds. It killed James to see her like this. It really did. So he got up, and pulled her into a hug. Lily wrapped her arms around him and cried into her chest. James sat down on the floor again, with Lily in his lap and pressed his cheek to her flaming red hair.

They sat like that for a long time, the four of them. There was no real way to comfort Iris, only time could heal this wound. All she did was cry her heart out while Sirius held her. During her sobbing, Iris choked out that Alison and Remus would be staying in the guest room across from her room, Lily and James in the one next to it and Sirius in the room next to hers. Remus, Alison, Lily and James shared a look at this. So Iris had put them in rooms according to boy/girl pairings!?

After an hour Lily told Iris that she should get some sleep but when Iris didn't say anything or move an inch she began trying to pry Iris' hands off Sirius' shirt. At this Iris muttered "no" and held on tighter.

"Iris, you need to get some sleep!" Alison said.

"Damn it, I said NO!" Iris cried.

Sirius gave Lily and Alison a 'let me handle it' look and whispered something in Iris' ear. She shook her head but she persisted, again whispering something in her ear. "No," she muttered again.

Sirius sighed and shook her head, telling everyone she didn't want to move from her place. After a while Iris feel asleep in his arms and Sirius carried her to her room. James and Lily went to their room once Sirius got up with Iris, James still hugging Lily, and Alison and Remus followed their example, making their way to bed. Sirius laid Iris on her bed once they got into her room and pulled the covers over her. He watched Iris sleep for some time, captivated by her beautiful face. Then he left for his own room but not before leaning in and giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

*****

James fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow but late at night some muffled sobs woke him up. He turned over and saw Lily crying into her pillow, surrounded by wet tissues.

"Oh, _Lilly_," James sighed.

Lily looked up at the sound of his voice and burst into tears, letting him pull her into a hug. At first he was afraid she might be cross with him later for doing this as they were in a _bed_ but she just hugged him back and cried into his neck.

"Shh…" James kept murmuring into her sweet smelling hair.

"I just can't believe that anyone can be so _heartless!_" Lily said.

"I know, I know…" James kissed her forehead.

"I mean, if Death Eaters won't even spare a small child, someone as innocent and as pure as _Johnny_ then are _any_ of us safe?" Lily asked tearfully.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe, Lily" James promised.

"I'm not that worried about myself, James," she sobbed, "I'm more worried about you… And our friends." James didn't fail to notice how she hastily added 'and our friends'.

"Lily, most of the year we're at _Hogwarts_ which is probably the most protected place in the world, we're safest there than anywhere else. No one is going to harm us," James assured her.

"I'm just so worried about Iris… You have NO idea how close to him she was…" Lily whispered in a thick voice.

"I know… I know…" James pulled Lily close and rocked her back and forth till they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

*****

Sirius lay, fast asleep and dreaming when a hand softly shook his shoulder. He recognized the touch and opened his eyes to see Iris there, her eyes red-rimmed and her face paler than ever. Sirius sat up, not caring about his half dressed state – he wasn't wearing a shirt – and looked straight at her.

"Iris, are you okay?" he asked.

Iris looked at him for a minute before she crawled into his lap and silently let a few tears fall. "My brother is dead, Sirius," she sobbed. With that she broke out into proper tears and Sirius found himself helpless to make her feel better _again._ He cradled her to his chest and she began to take great gasps and gulps of air, to stop herself from crying. This time Sirius couldn't take it, he couldn't silently watch her cry, he had endured that before but this time it was too painful.

"Please, Iris. Don't…" Sirius pleaded, sounding on the verge of tears himself.

Iris struggled to stop and, taking a deep breath, she wiped her eyes. Sirius then lifted the covers, put Iris in the bed and jumped in himself. His chest was pressed up against her back and his hands were around her waist. Resting his chin on her head, Sirius made sure Iris was asleep before drifting off himself.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Sorry for the short update, but my exams are going on. And actually, my friend Zainab (Miss Zee on fanfiction) is typing the chapters and posting them for me =P

Plus, the next chapter is L-O-N-G.

By the way everyone, I need you to pick one song for a reason I won't tell you =) The songs are:

- With Or Without You by U2 (if you haven't heard it then you must go and die =) )

- Champagne Supernova by Oasis

- Fix You by Coldplay

- I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

- One by U2

- Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own by U2

Those are the choices! Now, choose wisely! =)

I am not updating till the reviews reach 275.

Xoxo

Sherry

P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Zainab for typing it out and posting it.

See how fabulous I am? I update during exams when my mom has banned me from the computer. I'll probably fail =P

Lol, I'm joking.

And I hope it's okay if I don't update as often as before now. Zainab will probably murder me if I burden her with more chapters =P (No I won't! Who will I talk to about my boy problems and all the drama that goes on in my life…? =P)

No offense, Zee. You know I love you! (None taken =) Love you too!)


	16. Heaven & Hell

James rolled around in bed, on the edge of waking up. It took him a minute to realize that this movement should have crushed Lily, but all he could feel were the silk sheets below.

He looked around for her, his eyes half open. James found her standing next to the window with a mug of coffee in her hand, staring at the beautiful sun rise. There was a small lake just a kilometer away from Iris' house, so it looked like there was an orange, red and yellow sheet below.

James got out of bed, careful not to make a noise and went over to the window. He didn't know what made him do it, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Lily's shoulders stiffened for a second but then she melted into him.

"You're awake?" she asked.

James nodded, hypnotized by the sky.

They continued to look out of the window in silence. It was such a beautiful morning...

"James..." Lily began.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Where....where do people go when they...when they die?" Lily asked.

James paused. He never really thought about these things. But hell for him would be a life without Lily and heaven would be a life with her.

"They go where ever they want to go, where ever they are happy," James kissed her cheek.

Lily was quiet for a few minutes, thinking about his answer.

"Where would you want to go?" she questioned. She knew it was a really personal question but she was aching to know.

She turned her head so that she could look at James and was surprised with how soft and vulnerable his expression was.

"Lily..." James smiled, "I'm already there."

*

Remus watched Alison as she muttered random things in her sleep. Last night had been both terrifying and amazing for Remus. Terrifying because Alison wouldn't stop crying. Amazing because he got to hold her while she sobbed.

She was right now, lying in bed, surrounded by tissues, with her brown hair sprawled all over the pillow.

Remus was also a little nervous right now. Full moon was coming up in two days and he didn't want to be here when it did. What he had done to Sirius and James last full moon still haunted him. How when Iris had hit Sirius, how much pain he was in....

Abruptly, Alison's eyes sprang open and she sat up with a horrified expressiopn.

"No...no...Iris....IRIS DON'T DO IT!!!" she screamed.

Remus got up to. A part of him wanted to laugh at how stupid this was, but at the same time he was a little scared by how Alison was reacting.

"Alison, it was just a dream," he calmed her down.

"No...no you don't understand! It isn't!" Alison cried as she flung herself out of bed and ran out of the room.

"Alison!" Remus called, running after her.

She led him into Iris' room. Remus couldn't see anything because it was so dark. Alison had begun to throw pillows and sheets every where, looking for her best friend, She even looked under the bed.

"Honestly, Alison-"  
"Remus, she's not here!" Alison said desperately.

Remus swallowed. Alison ran past him and into James and Lily's room. Both of them were still asleep. Lily's head was resting on James' shoulder while he had an arm around her slumbering body.

Alison sighed and clapped her hands sharply, "WAKE UP!"

James grumbled while Lily muttered: "Piss off, Alison."  
Alison then snatched away the sheets so that both of them were exposed to the cold. Lily and James reacted suddenly, sitting up and grumbling.

"Remind me to kill her, Lily," James moaned, running a hand through his very messy hair.

"Oh ha ha," Alison snapped, "Really funny. Extremely witty."

"Please tell me you didn't just wake me up to compliment me," James moaned, his eys twinkling.

"Yes,because I really have nothing better to do," Alison rolled her eyes," Iris isn't in her room."

"So? She'll be in Sirius' room," James said.

"Wha-ohhh," Alison grinned. Then she walked to Sirius' room and there Iris was. Fast asleep with Sirius.

*

On the way to the church, every one was quiet. only the faint sound of the stereo, the sound of every one's breathing and the low humming of the driver could be heard. Alison was holding Remus' hand,James had his arm around Lily while Iris was resting her head on Sirius shoulder while he played with her fingers.

As they stopped outside the church, Iris hesitated. Was it too late to run away and not face the fact that Johnny was really dead?

Sirius turned around and after reading her expression, just like he read her mind, he said: "Iris, you need to pay your respects."

Iris sighed as she realized there was too much truth in this. She took his hand and climbed out of the limo.

The first people to reach them were her professors: McGonagall, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Slughorn.

"Mrs. Hewson! Are you alright?" Flitwick squeaked, looking up at Iris with sympathetic eyes.

Before Iris could answer, McGonagall pulled her into a hug, almost crushing her bones.

"I know how much you loved him, Iris. I hope you are okay," she whispered.

Iris pulled away giving a half, weak smile. She was far from okay, much closer to insanity than sanity at the moment.

James and Lily came and joined them after they went to say hello to James' dad. Lily felt so comfortable with James. Like a disaster could occur and she would still feel safe.

It was amazing how much had changed ever since Lily realized that she was in love with James. Now, she understood a lot more than before. She understood why wars were fought. Why a village would fight another for a woman. Love was teaching her things that no one else could.

She just loved the feeling of having him with her: Safe and content.

Entering the church, Iris and her friends sat in the front seat along with some of Iris' Dad's friends. When Iris sat down next to her father, he smiled politely and asked her who she was.

After mumbling a random name, Iris turned away. If he saw her cry, he would probably think she was crazy. It felt like that at the moment.

"We are gathered here today...."

The man went on and on about how Johnny was the perfect description for an angel. So innocent and full of laughter. Naive and carefree..

Halfway through, Iris began to cry silently, pressing the tissues to he face every minute. It hurt SO much to talk about her little brother who she would never see again.

"And now, Johnny's sister, would like to say a few words," The man said.

WHAT!?I'm not ready for this-Iris thought.

The man jumped off the stage and came to Iris, whispering urgently, "I know you weren't ready for this but just say whats in your heart."

Iris nodded and got up, aware that the entire hall was watching her. Then she spoke, magically magnifying her voice a bit.

"Johnny was a great son, a great brother, a great friend."

Iris wiped the corner of her eye before the tears could fall. She didn't want to sob in front of a hundred people.

"I always used to ask how he got so wise while living with three extremely confused people," Iris laughed a laugh without humor,lookingat her father who was smiling widely like the mad man he was. He looked back at Iris and waved.

"He would always solve my problems for me. I would come to him with a huge burden on my shoulders and he would lift it," Iris said in a hollow tone.

"It was always hard for me to say good bye to him at the end of the summer," Iris couldn't help the tears from falling now. And when she said the next part, she looked directly at Sirius. This was meant for both her brother and him.

"And you can't_ imagine _how h-hard it is for me to say good bye to him.... forever," Iris cried silently.

She shook her head, laughing quietly at herself. Then she went over to Johnny's coffin and drank in the last sight of him. Then she lightly kissed his forehead and muttered, "I'll miss you like crazy Jam Jar, Love you to bits."

Then she stood up straight, looked at every one in the room and last, she looked at Sirius. She gave him a small, sad smile which he wasn't able to return. He was frozen. Sirius wasn't an idiot, he knew that she was also talking about him and it was breaking his heart. He hated to see her in SO much pain.

Then Iris walked out of the church with every one's eyes on her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey every one, I am SO sorry I havn't updated in SO long. I had my exams and I really wanted to get good grades. I was banned from the computer and then my computer got his stupid virus....**

**I want to make something clear: IRIS AND SIRIUS ARE NOT BACK TOGETHER!! Iris just really needs him right now.**

**I'm not updating till the reviews reach 315.**

**=)**

**Please?**

**THANKS!!!**

**Sherry.**


	17. Take Care

A hundred people were under a canopy of white flowers, a slow and sad tune was playing in the back ground while people mourned over the death of Johnny Hewson.

Iris was sitting in a corner, with a glass of fire whiskey in her hand looking grave and zombie like. She drained her glass and after a couple payed their respects she gave them a fake smile. Then she went over to Lily, telling her that she was going to her room and that she didn't want to be disturbed. Lily nodded and watched Iris go into the house with a miserable expression, taking a butter beer from the wiater as she went.

Lily, James, Sirius, Alison and Remus were sitting at a table trying to figure out how they were going to fix Iris when Professor McGonagall strode over to them with a troubled expression.

"Black, Potter, Lupin," she said, "You are going to go back to Hogwarts tonight by portkey."

James and Remus nodded but Sirius looked like he was bursting to say something but was holding back.

"Do you object, Black?" McGonagall raised her eye brow.

Sirius hesitated but then shook his head.

"Good," she said and then turned to Lily and Alison, "I would like both of you to stay here for some time with Iris."

Lily and Alison nodded. Then Professor turned towards Sirius, Remus and James.

"Say your good byes to Iris, you must leave within this hour."

James, Remus and Sirius got up from their seats and started to walk towards the house.

"Er...guys? Iris told me she doesn't want to be disturbed," Lily said. James and Remus stopped walking but Sirius avoided Lily completely and kept on walking.

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled but he still ignored her.

He ran up the stairs and into Iris' bedroom to find her looking out of her bedroom window, drinking butter beer. Sirius went and wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head.

"I came to say good bye," Sirius said in a miserable tone.

"What?" Iris asked, surprised.

"McGonagall says I've got to go tonight," Sirius mumbled.

Iris' shoulders stiffened suddenly, like she was afraid.

"But I don't want to," Sirius muttered.

"Because once you do, it's really over," Iris whispered sadly.

"And I really don't want that," Sirius said.

"Me too," Iris sighed.

"Then why do we have to end it?" Sirius asked in a choked voice.

"You know why, Sirius," Iris mumbled.

They were quiet for a few seconds and then Sirius withdrew his arms and with one sad look at Iris, he turned towards the door.

"Wait," Iris said quickly, putting a hand on his arm.

Sirius turned around to see Iris chewing her lip, something she did when she couldn't decide something, when she hesitated and when she was nervous.

Iris then moved the hand on his arm to his collar and she pulled Sirius' lips to hers.

The moment they touched, Iris was rid of all the bad feelings she had been having. There was nothing but happiness in her at that moment. But when Sirius pulled away, she started cursing her self. Did she _want_ to torture herself?!

Sirius' surprised face looked down at her for five seconds and then he pulled her into a hug. And Iris really let a rip. She burst out crying and wouldn't let go of Sirius for a full ten minutes. When she finally did, Sirius kissed her forehead and whispered: "Take care of your self, okay?"

Iris nodded, looking down at the ground.

The sound of the door told Iris that he was gone and then she whispered the words that she thought would never leave her mouth, especially when it concerned _Sirius Black_.

"I love you," she said in a broken voice.

*

"Bye, Alison," Remus hugged Alison.

Alison laughed, "I hope I didn't scare you away with my tears."

Remus chuckled, "That, you did."

"Sorry," Alison mumbled.

"I don't think any one would like to see you cry, Ali. Especially not me," Remus said.

Alison smiled and kissed Remus' cheek.

"You," she started, "are very sweet."  
"Ah! Don't say that!" Remus laughed.

"Well then, stop acting sweet!" Alison exclaimed.

"Alison," Remus smiled, "I only act that way with you."

"Oh, really?" Alison smiled.

Remus bit his lip and smiled at the same time so he looked really cute.

"I'll miss you," he said, looking down at the ground.

Alison grinned, "me too. Please get some food to eat by the way. you look like you're gonna drop dead this minute."

"Yeah, I get these...phases," Remus shrugged.

"At every full moon?" Alison asked with her eyes raised.

Remus shrugged again.

"Look....should I be worried?" Alison asked.

Remus shook his head.

"REMUS!" Sirius called him.

"I have to go," Remus said.

Alison nodded. Remus then bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Take care, Ali."

*

Sirius came out of the house, looking upset and all shook up. He hugged both Lily and Alison good bye and they tried to reassure him about Iris.

"Don't worry, Sirius," lily whispered.

"Yeah, we'll keep her safe," Alison said.

Sirius grinned half heartily at both of them and then turned away to walk towards the lake where McGonagall stood with Remus. Alison went into the house to see if Iris was okay while James turned to Lily and pulled her in a hug. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled the scent.

"Mmm....Lily what shampoo do you use?" James asked.

"What?" Lily laughed at the absurd question.

"You see, I really like the scent and I think I'll be impolite if I keep on burying my face in your hair, so I'll buy the shampoo bottle!" James explained, "But maybe you like it when my face is-"

"I think you're mad," lily chuckled.

"You think I'm sexy," James flashed her a grin.

"What? No!" Lily protested feeling her cheeks burn.

"Haha! You denied it! It's true then!" James sang.

"Well, despite your idiocy and stupidity and annoying behaviour coupled with your arrogance-"

"Get to the point will you?" James moaned.

"I'll actually miss you," Lily mumbled.

"So will I," James smiled.

"Can you do me a favour?" Lily asked.

"Anything," James promised. Little did Lily know that he meant every word.

"Keep an eye on Sirius, I'm worried about him," Lily said.

"Of course," James promised, "And can YOU do me a favour too?"

"What?" Lily questioned.

"Keep an eye on Iris, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," James said.

"Sure," Lily vowed, "And can you do me another favour?"

"Yeah?"

"Write to me, please?" Lily flashed him a grin.

James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Every day."

James began to walk away only to be attacked by Lily from the back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"How do you like THAT, Potter?" Lily giggled.

James burst out laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey every one! **

**Yes, I did not get those reviews but I couldn't wait to post this chapter! It's one of my personal favourites and I love the Lily/ James action in it.**

**Okay, so...I wont update till the reviews reach 120.**

**C'MON GUYS!  
That's REALLY EASY!**

**Please?**

**=D**

**Hey by the way, a girl told me her favourite couple was Remus/ Alison. So I wnat to know who are your favourite couples.**

**Mine is Sirius/ Iris and James/ Lily. I can't decide between them at all.**

**Sherry.**


	18. Dare You To Move

James, Remus and Sirius landed on Professor McGonagall's rug with a lot of force. James got up and after helping Remus and Sirius up and after Remus and him cracked some lame jokes about the situation, they made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Do you think Iris will get over this?" Sirius asked in a sort of troubled voice.

"In time, mate," James said, putting his arm around Sirius' shoulders.

"She just lost her only family," Remus said.

James gave Remus a hopeless look and then he suddenly got an idea that he knew for sure would cheer his best friend up. It had never failed to cheer any one of them up.

"You know what will cheer you up?" he asked Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked, a little afraid by the look on his face. The last time James had got that look they had almost blown up Hogwarts.

"A MARAUDERS' HUG!!" James yelled and Remus burst out laughing. Sirius, how ever, looked down right terrified.

"NO! Anything but tha-JAMES POTTER I WILL KILL YOU!" Sirius roared when both Remus and James attacked him.

They laughed so much that all three of them ended up on the floor.

"Honestly, both of you!" Sirius laughed as he got up.

After James and Remus hiccuped themselves back to being serious, they got up and went back to the common room, still chuckling. The Marauders hug had worked because Sirius had cheered up.

As soon as they climbed through the portrait hole, they were met by a very familiar voice.

"Where have you three BEEN!?" the voice squeaked.

James, Sirius and Remus looked up to see the fourth Marauder, Peter Pettigrew.

"We should ask you the same question, mate," James laughed, going over to Peter and giving him a hug. Sirius and Remus joined them too.

"So where HAVE you been, Peter?" Remus asked.

"Well, first I missed the train," Peter said, taking out a chocolate frog and biting into it.

"Then?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I was coming to Hogwarts when my mom called me back. You know my uncle in America? He died so I was there this whole month. Anyways, enough about me. What's been happening with you three?" he asked.

"You wont believe it, Peter. But Iris, Alison and Lily-" James smiled when he said her name," finally opened up to us."

"Really?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's where we were actually," Sirius said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

"Iris just lost her brother," Remus informed Peter.

"Poor Iris," Peter mumbled, "Is she okay?"

Remus and James glanced nervously at Sirius who had silently gotten up and left the room.

"I don't get it," Peter said, "What did I say?"

"You didn't do anything Peter," Remus said, staring after Sirius, "It hurts Sirius when we talk about Iris' condition right now."

"Er...why?" Peter asked.

"Because, dimwit, he's.....he's in love with Iris," James said feeling extremely sorry for his best friend.

*

"She wont answer!" Alison hissed.

"She might this time!" Lily said hopefully.

Both of them were standing outside Iris' bedroom. It was two o clock and she still hadn't gotten out of bed and they were beginning to get worried.

Alison knocked timidly on the door. they heard Iris sigh deeply and yell, "COME IN!"

Alison and Lily sighed in relief and opened the door. Iris was still curled up in bed but when she saw her best friends, she sat up with her back against the bed head. Lily and Alison joined her.

"How are you?" Lily asked.

"Fine," Iris lied.

"Missing him?" Alison questioned with sympathetic eyes.

Iris smiled sadly, "How could I not?"

Little did they know that she wasn't talking about her brother. She missed Johnny insanely, more than words could comprehend. But she craved the company of the boy she was so madly in love with.

They began to talk and after some time, Iris felt a bit better. How could she not in the presence of her two best friends?

Suddenly, an owl swooped into the room and landed in front of Lily.

"Oh my gosh, James kept his promise!" Lily squealed.

"Lily, you should know by now that James is pretty loyal," Iris said.

Yeah, remember how he jumped after Sirius that day at the lake?" Alison laughed.

Iris froze up at the mention of his name. Why did they have to remind her?

After Lily threw Alison a glare for mentioning Sirius, Lily opened the letter and read aloud.

_Hey Lilypoo!_

_Yes, Yes, I am a good guy. I kept my promise. Now you must repay me with a gift. LOL. Only joking. Please don't give me a gift. But I would like your shampoo bottle. __Hm...I'm confused. Do good guys ask for gifts? I guess not. DAMN! I had a chance of getting that stupid bottle I'm so crazy about. =P_

All three girls were laughing loudly by now.

_Okay enough about the bloody bottle. It gets way too much attention._

_Hey! Guess what! Peter's back! YAY! Now you have the full Marauders package!_

_Okay that was lame. =/_

_Okay so how are you three? Are you doing okay without the constant Marauder protection?_

_LOL, only joking love. Don't throw a hissy fit._

_So how ARE you? How's Ali? And most importantly, how is Iris? Is she okay? Is she eating well? Please tell me she's hydrated!LOL!_

_Sirius is-_

Lily wasn't sure if she should read the next part.

"Go on," Iris whispered.

_Sirius is pretty upset. He wouldn't let any of us come into our dorm last night until midnight. And when he did let us in, he went out. I don't think he wants any one to see him when he's so emotional. All he's doing is drinking mad amounts of coffee and listening to heavy metal. He's listening to Metallica._

_METALLICA!!!_

_Remus and I don't know what to do. He's so depressed and we have no idea why he's acting like this. I mean, sure he's upset that Iris is in pain but that's not reason enough._

_I hope Iris is okay. Keep me posted, kay?_

_Love, James._

_P.S: Feed the owl something before he bites your head off. =D_

Lily looked up from the letter and saw Iris, her eyes swimming with tears that were yet to fall.

"Do YOU know why he's acting like this?" Lily asked.

Iris looked down as the tears finally flowed down her cheeks. Lily sighed and went to put her arm around Iris' shaking form.

"Iris, I think it's time you told us every thing," Alison said.

So Iris did. She told them how he had kissed her after that day at the lake. How they had been meeting up at night secretly. How he had cheated on her and their argument. How when they arrived that day the only person she wanted to be with was Sirius. How he came to her room yesterday and they officially ended it. And how she had realized, just after breaking up with him that she was in love with Sirius.

By the end of it, even Lily and Alison had tears in their eyes. They always knew something was going on between them but they thought it was just a fling. But love? No. Never.

"Iris, I don't think he cheated on you. Sirius would never. It's common knowledge in Hogwarts that he's crazy about you," Alison said.

"Clearly, he isn't. You didn't see him with Ivy-"

"Iris how can you say that? Isn't the letter proof enough?" Lily demanded.

"He just feels guilty," Iris shrugged.

"Iris, how can you-"

"Look, I made a promise to myself at the beginning of the year that I wouldn't fall for Sirius. And guess what? I did. So then I vowed again that if he cheated on me, I would leave him. And if I break this promise, it'll just get me back to where the last one landed me: Heart broken."

"But Iris-" Lily started only to be cut off by a furious Iris.

"DO YOU THINK IT'S _EASY _FOR ME TO BE AWAY FROM HIM?!NO!NO IT ISN'T!IT'S LIKE HELL, OKAY?!" Iris yelled.

Lily and Alison stared at her.

"I LOVE THAT IDIOTIC,CHEATING SCUM BAG!AND YOU CAN'T IMAGINE THE PAIN THAT BEING AWAY FROM HIM CAUSES!BUT I HAVE TO!I'M SAVING MY SELF FROM A GREATER PAIN!BUT IT SUCKS TO BE AWAY FROM THE MAN I'M SO WRETCHEDLY IN LOVE WITH!"

Iris turned her head away, gasping for air.

This was self destructive love. It was destroying both him and her.

"I need to be alone right now," Iris said and she stormed out of the room.

*

James, Sirius and Remus were waiting not so patiently for the arrival of the girls on Wednesday. They had just finished their home work on the patronus charm.

Lily and Alison then sudden;y appeared, climbing out of the portrait hole. Iris wasn't with them.

"LILY!" James yelled, going over to her and giving her a hug.

Lily laughed and played along, "JAMES!"

"LILY!"

"JAMES!"

"LILY!"

"JAMES!"

"LILY!"

"JAME-"

"That's enough, both of you," Remus chuckled over Alison's head.

James and Lily burst out laughing.

"Where's Iris?" Sirius asked.

"She said she needed more time," Alison said.

Sirius nodded and stormed out of the common room so violently that the Fat Lady screamed, "Why, I never!"

*

It was a crisp Saturday morning. Lily, James, Alison and Remus were sitting in the great hall, having breakfast when the doors opened dramatically to reveal a familiar yet unfamiliar girl.

As the rays of the sun fell upon Iris' face, many people in the hall gasped.

To say that Iris had changed would be an understatement.

Her brown locks had been replaced by jet black straight hair. She had bangs and a flick so her hair kept falling into her eyes, which had dark circles beneath them. She had lost a lot of weight so she had a perfect figure now.

She looked even hotter than before and many boys were ever wolf whistling at her.

But James, Alison, Remus and Lily were shocked. Sure, Iris was gorgeous now but that Irishy look about her was gone.

Iris walked over to them and and James was the first one to regain his control.

"Finally!" he said, getting up to hug her.

"Hi, James," Iris smiled.

"You look different," James chuckled.

"I needed change," Iris said and she turned to the rest who were still staring at her open mouthed.

"You can shut your gobs now," Iris snapped, sounding like her old self.

"Iris," Lily said weakly, "Your hair!"

"I cut them," Iris said, running a hand through them.

"They....you look nice," Remus said.

"Thanks, Remus," Iris laughed ," I know you don't mean that."

"But change is good," Remus said.

Iris sat and chatted with them for sometime before going up to the common room. the red and gold looked more welcoming than ever compared to her empty house.

And the next thing she knew was that she was walking up the stairs to Sirius' dorm. He was there, fast asleep.

Seeing him again was like a hot bath after a long day of work.

She went over to his bed and sat down next to him and just stared at his face for some time. Then she gently shook him.

"Mmhm... James, piss off!" Sirius yanked the covers up to his chin.

"It's me," Iris whispered.

At the sound of her voice, Sirius' eyes flung open and he sat up. He wasn't looking too well either. The circles under his eyes were darker than Iris' and his hair was even messier than James and that was saying something.

"Iris," he breathed.

"Hey," Iris said.

"Your hair?" Sirius asked, his eye brow raised.

"I cut them," she said, "I just came to...to..."

Iris searched for an excuse desperately but found only one and that was she wanted to see him. And of course she couldn't use that.

"I don't know why I did," Iris said and she abruptly got up and began to walk away.

"Wait, Iris,I-I.....what the _hell_ is this?!" Sirius asked horrified.

When he had caught hold of her arm, the sleeve of her hoddie had gone up only to reveal deep cuts that had been carved into her skin.

That SHE had carved into her own skin.

"Nothing," Iris said quickly, clutching the cuffs of her hoodie.

"You," Sirius began with clenched teeth, he gently rolled up the sleeve of her hoodie, "Tell - me - this - is - _nothing_!?"

"Yes," Iris said simply and she walked out of the dorm but not before she was able to say, "Please don't tell anyone- Please?"

Sirius, who had been frozen by fury and shock nodded once.

"Thanks," Iris muttered and she gave him a small smile.

And by just that one movement, Sirius felt A LOT better.

*

Remus, Alison, James and Lily were walking up towards the common room when Lily suddenly stopped James.

"What?" James asked.

"We're not going up," Lily smiled mischievously and James laughed.

"I'm not sure if I should be scared or not by that smile," James said.

"You, James Potter, will teach me how to fly today," Lily smiled as James' eyes widened with excitement.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hey!**

**Yes, I updated MAD fast. Aren't I amazing?**

**=P**

**Okay, I must clear this up: Iris isn't cutting her self just for Sirius. Mostly it's for Sirius but it's also that she feels she's alone in the world now. Like she has no one to lean on.**

**And I gave you the reason why Iris isn't getting back together with Sirius in this chapter.**

**Okay so, I have to confess that I'm having some trouble with the relationship of Alison and Remus. I just don't GET it like Lily/ James or Sirius/ Iris.**

**And so many people said that they couldn't decide between James/ lily and Iris/ Sirius.**

**Me too.**

**Because Iris and Sirius have this sort of intensity that James and Lily don't have.**

**But Lily and James are so cute and funny. They have like this fun loving relationship while Iris and Sirius have a love/ hate relationship.**

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**And I'm not updating till they reach 240.**

**And by the way, I was reading the fifth book of Harry Potter and I discovered that Lily opened up to James in their seventh year. So....I guess I have to make them all in the seventh year now.**


	19. A Singing Bird In An Open Cage

"Seriously?" James asked, his eyes flooding with excitement. A smile was curving itself on his face which was lit up like a child on Christmas Evening.

"I'm asking you aren't I?" Lily smiled. She loved seeing James so excited.

"But Lily...you SUCK at flying," James chuckled, remembering that one disastrous morning when Lily Evans had rode a broom stick in their first year.

"Well, not all of us can be quidditch superstars," Lily snapped.

Still laughing quietly, James muttered, "Accio broom."

As the broom made it's way to it's owner, James and Lily set off for the Quidditch pitch. The sky was now a dull grey and looked like there was a 99% chance that it would rain.

"What inspired you?" James asked.

"Er.....not sure, I think it was the owls," Lily said vaguely.

"The Owls?" James asked incredulously.

"Yeah....have you ever noticed how they swoop down and then up again?" Lily said.

James stared at Lily for ten seconds. He had never met any one as extraordinary than her. There were so many secrets in those green eyes and such strange ideas under that flaming red hair.

"What?" Lily questioned.

"Nothing," James smiled.

Lily mounted the broom and James got on behind her. His chest was pressed up against her back and his arms around Lily's, which were circled around the broom. James could feel the warmth of her body and felt that he could stay like this for ever and wouldn't mind.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Er...." Lily mumbled.

"Okay, on the count of three. One, tw-LILY!"

Lily had kicked off the ground before James had reached three. She was cackling with pleasure but that stopped as soon as she was fifty feet in the air. Horrible thoughts streamed her mind. She could fall and break every bone in her body. _James_ could fall and ..... she didn't even want to think about it.

"Don't look down, Lily," James muttered.

Lily looked up and she concentrated on her breathing. James wasn't exactly helping as his face was right next to Lily's which was a HUGE distraction for her. She could feel his hands on hers and her heart was beating in her ears. Her stomach was fluttering, like there were butter flies in it.

"Ready to fly?" James questioned with a toothy grin plastered to his face.

"Aren't we already flying?" Lily asked, confused.

"No," James whispered in her ear and Lily's heart fluttered

And then he zoomed through the air as fast as his broom would allow. He smiled in pleasure and burst out laughing when he heard Lily scream and bury her face in James' shoulder.

"THIS is flying," James chuckled.

"When we get down," Lily breathed, "I will take a knife and plunge it into your heart."

James laughed and flew the other way, "You could never kill me. Who would save your back then?"

"Sirius and Remus," Lily said.

"What if I kill them?" James laughed.

"Alison and Iris," Lily said.

"I've killed them too," James chuckled.

"Shit," Lily said and James laughed.

"See, you love me too much."

"Yes, I love you as much as dragon pox...the Slytherins and dung-"

"LILY!"

Lily laughed. James and her talked about random things for a while, still flying not only in the quidditch pitch now but also around Hogwarts. They flew past Gryffindor tower and saw Alison and Sirius sitting there. They passed the library and saw Severus Snape looking at a book called 'how to become popular'. They passed the astronomy tower and saw Professor Trelawney looking into a crystal ball and picking her nose at the same time.

During their talk, the subject about their families came up.

"So you have one sister?" Lily asked James.

"Yeah but, I never really knew her. You see, she was four when I went to Hogwarts so I only see her in the Summers. She and I don't really have anything in common but we do get along," James said.

"Luck you," Lily whispered.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Petunia and I used to get along but then...when I found out I was a witch and that I was going to a big, new castle that was my new school she was naturally jealous. She sent a letter to Dumbledore begging him to accept her but of course he couldn't. Tuney has hated me ever since," Lily said.

"Do you hate her?" James questioned.

"At times...but....no, of course I don't hate her. But she.....she thinks I betrayed her by coming to Hogwarts," Lily said sadly.

"I'm sure Petunia will grow out of that," James smiled.

Lily laughed without humor, "It's been seven years and she still hasn't grown out of it."

"Give it another year, I bet she'll finally realize how stupid it is when you move back home," James said.

"I hope so. I miss her at times," Lily mumbled.

They flew past Dumbledore's office and saw him talking to Professor McGonagall.

"Do you think they're having an affair?" James asked Lily.

Lily burst out laughing, "McGongall and Dumbledore?No way! That's too messed up!"

"You know what I think?" James said.

"What?" Lily chuckled.

"I think Dumbledore's gay," James whispered.

"What?No!" Lily yelled still laughing like a mad woman.

"Seriously, haven't you hear all the rumors about him and Elphias Doge? I think they may be true!" James said.

"You know, I can't really imagine Dumbledore with anyone," Lily said.

"Neither can I, it's too weird," James commented.

They passed the Gryffindor common room again and saw Iris coming down the stairs while every one stared ta her.

"Iris has....changed," James commented.

"I wonder how Sirius took it," Lily muttered.

"Sirius is pretty messed up these days," James said.

"Why can't they just....talk and get together?" James asked.

"Because they're Sirius and Iris, they're arrogant and have an ego the size of Texas. That's why they fight and argue so much and why they're perfect for each other," Lily said simply.

"But Still," James said in a frustrated tone.

"I just hope both of them remain sane," Lily shrugged ,"and happy."

"Evans, will you go out with me?" James asked suddenly.

Lily smiled in a teasing way, "I'll think about it."  
"Lily," James moaned, "If you wanna say no then say no, If you wanna say yes then say yes."

"Okay fine," Lily gave up, "Fine, I'll go out with you."

"PRAISE THE LORD!!" James yelled in victory, punching the air with his fists, "SHE FINALLY SAID YES!!"

Lily burst out laughing, she felt that a noose around her neck had loosened up. She didn't know why she had resisted for so long...maybe she wanted to take it slow, but what ever it was, Lily was glad she was over that stage and could finally go out with James.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey every one, okay so I got a lot of reviews telling me that I should focus more on Lily and James. I guess that it's true that I'm making the story mostly about Sirius and Iris but I can't help it! My ideas come to me naturally and I can't make them get out of the way. =(**

**So I decided to give you a chapter with full Lily/ James action. This chapter is also another personal favourite. I just love how James has a weird influence over Lily and can make her believe anything.**

**I'm not updating till I get 355 reviews. **

**Oh C'mon! I update SO FAST! You can give me reviews just as a thanks. Please? =D**

**Btw, I have good news for you guys! Well, I have two. I'll start with the one that isn't so important.**

**Okay so I got straight As in my exams so my mom has completely lifted the ban. =D YAY!**

**The seconds news is...**

**Drum roll please!**

**I MADE A SITE FOR THIS STORY!!!!**

**YAY! I've been working on it ever since the beginning of the story and it's FINALLY Complete! Please check it out! The link will be in my profile and here is the name of the site:**

**whenthestarsgobluestory. piczo. com**

**Please leave comments at the site and tell me what you think. =)**

**Love you all,**

**Sherry.**


	20. The Arrival Of Chris Clayton

James, Lily, Sirius, Iris, Remus and Alison went down to the great hall for dinner. James could tell that Sirius was A LOT better just because Iris was back here but James also knew that something was upsetting him. He kept on looking at Iris like she was about to drop dead. And he kept on looking at her arms.... James wondered why that was.

Even though Iris' appearance had changed, her personality was more or less the same. But she seemed to hold back a lot and had developed an annoying habit of biting the skin on her fingers. Not the nails, the skin.

When they entered the Great Hall, they were surprised to see a stool on the stage with the sorting hat on it. The sorting hat was looking around ta every one with wide eyes. He looked sort of happy and grumpy at the same time.

"Why is the sorting hat here?" James asked.

"Don't know..." Remus said with a puzzled look.

"Did Dumbledore tell you both anything?" Alison asked Lily and James. Both of them were head boy and girl. James was the first Head Boy to be appointed without being made prefect.

"Nope," Lily answered.

They all took their usual seats and began to talk. James, Lily, Alison and Remus were talking a little bit too much to cover the awkward silence between Sirius and Iris. Both of them were avoiding eye contact completely.

James, how ever, grabbed Lily's hand under the table. Lily's stomach gave a double take and she gave him a huge smile. James grinned and couldn't stop. He was still trying to absorb the fact that Lily had FINALLY said yes.

"Good evening, students!!" Dumbledore greeted them.

"Good evening, Professor!" the students chanted.

"I am very pleased to announce that a new student will be joining us today," Dumbledore said.

The doors of the hall opened only to reveal a teenage boy. He was tall and had floppy hair that kept on falling into his hair like Iris'. He wore baggy clothes and an Black Sabbath sweat shirt. But one think that made every ones jaws drop to the floor was the fact that he was smoking.

"We don't permit students to smoke in the school," Dumbledore muttered to him when he reached the stage.

The boy then dropped the cigarette to the floor and stamped on it.

"Every one, this is Chris Clayton! He has come from Mount Temple school from Ireland and he will continue his seventh year in Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "Now Chris, if you will please place the hat on your head."

Chris sat down on the stool and place the hat over his floppy hair.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed.

Chris stood up and walked towards the Gryffindor table with every ones eyes on him. Usually, when a person was sorted into Gryffindor house, they would cheer but no one liked the look of Chris Clayton. They all seemed a little .....scared of him.

Alison, Sirius, Iris, Lily, James and Remus began to talk again about random things. It wasn't until they all noticed Chris Clayton staring at Iris that they stopped talking.

'You know, he's sort of scary," Alison whispered.

"He looks like a drug dealer," Remus said.

"Yeah," Iris mumbled, "Why is he _looking_ at me like that?"

"Iris...." Remus shook his head at how naive she was.

Iris blushed scarlet, "No he doesn't!"

"I'm pretty sure he does," Remus chuckled.

All of them ignored Chris Clayton as a topic after Iris threw Remus a death glare.

After having a delicious meal of pork chops, roasted potatoes and much more, the six friends got up from their seats and walked towards the great hall. They were in the corridor when they heard foot steps behind them.

"Excuse me?" a thick Irish accent said, tapping Iris on the shoulder.

Iris turned around to see Chris Clayton. She could smell him and he was reeking of cigarette smoke.

"Yeah?" her tone lacked interest.

"Are you Iris Hewson?" he asked.

"Yes," Iris sighed.

"Daughter of Paul Hewson?" Chris sneered Iris' father's name.

Iris raised an eye brow ,"Yes."

The next few seconds happened so quickly that no one had a chance to register a single thing. Chris drew back his fist and then let it charge forward, knocking Iris to the ground.

"You're father's the reason MINES IN AZKABAN!!" he roared.

The next thing Chris knew was that he had been slammed up against the wall by Sirius Black and James Potter whose expressions were murderous.

"You dare touch her again and you're as good as dead," Sirius hissed maliciously.

"That bitch-OOFF!"

When he insulted Iris, James punched his stomach causing Chris to clutch his stomach, his eyes watering with pain. It wasn't until James and Sirius heard Iris telling them to stop that they left Chris. He threw all of them a death glare and ran away.

Sirius, James and Remus were fuming. Lily had never seen James look so mad.

"I swear I'll rip-"

"No, it's okay. I know who that guy is and he has a right to be angry," Iris said, rubbing her jaw line. There was a purple bruise there that looked really bad. Lily and Alison winced when they saw it.

"Let me look at that," Sirius said, holding up his hand.

"No, it's fine-"

"Iris Hewson, let me look at that or I'll hex you," Sirius warned.

Iris crossed her arms huffily and let Sirius examine the bruise. He muttered a spell and the bruise was gone.

"Thanks," she said.

Sirius gave her a small smile.

"So who IS that guy?" Remus demanded.

"His father, Adam Clayton and my Dad used to be best friends in Ireland. They moved to England and Adam Clayton joined the death eaters and my father gave in his name," Iris explained.

"That's the right thing to do!" James exclaimed.

"And he went to Azkaban," Iris ignored James, "Obviously Chris will be mad."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just forget it, guys. Chris Clayton is a lot more trouble than he's worth," Iris said looking at Sirius.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! Okay this chapter is basically about the arrival of Chris Clayton (as you can see by the chapter name) so please don't give me any messages like "you have no Lily/ James action and you should focus on that." =)**

**I've got something AMAZING planned for you.**

**Okay every one, I'm not updating till the reviews reach 290. Pleasssee?**

**And you guys this is a VERY important decision. I need ALL of you to tell me :**

**- Do you want me to have this story according to Harry Potter? Like Lily and James die.**

**-OR do you want me to continue the story MY way.**

**WEll, personally I pick my way because that story is MUCH better and the other one gets me CRYING. Honestly, I never cry in my stories.**

**I would advise you to pick my way too but it's up to you. I'll continue it like Harry Potter if you want,**

**BTW, none of you told me what you think of the people I made Iris, Sirius, Lily, James, Alison and Remus and the SITE!**

**Sherry.**


	21. Secrets Unfolded

Lily and James were in a meeting with Dumbledore. All three of them were trying to decide what they could do this year to make it an interesting one.

"What about a bake sale?" James suggested.

"Write that down, Lily," Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?" the portrait of Phinease Nigellus said.

"Yes, Phinease?" Dumbledore asked.

"They want to see you at the Ministry. An issue regarding he who must not be named," the portrait said.

"Thank you Phinease," Dumbledore smiled and then he turned to Lily and James, "Could you make this list and leave it on my desk?"

"Of course, Professor," James and Lily both stood up.

Dumbledore gave them a warm smile and left the office. James and Lily sat down again.

"Okay, so what can we do? We've got only a bake sale by now," Lily scratched her chin with the quil absent mindedly.

"How about a Halloween party?" James said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"We always have the feast. Why don't we have a party this time?" James said with a far off look.

"Like a ball?" Lily questioned.

"No,no...a dance party," James chuckled.

"I like it," Lily grinned and she wrote it down on the paper, "Come on. More ideas!!"

James thought for a second, going over all the events he had heard about in Muggle schools. He remembered a muggle he had made friends with, telling him about a bonfire and a barbeque in school...

"A BONFIRE!!" James exploded.

Lily's eyes widened and her lips formed a huge grin, "I am impressed, Potter."

"Thank you, Evans," James bowed.

Lily laughed, " C'mon, more ideas."

James thought for a long while, "I've got nothing."

"What about a PROM!!" Lily squealed.

"What is a pram?" James asked, confused as hell.

"PROM! It's this muggle event! It's basically a dance and a girl is made prom queen while a boy is made prom king and-JAMES!!STOP LAUGHING!"

"It's a stupid idea, Lily. Dumbledore wont accept it," James chuckled.

"I'm putting it down anyways," Lily scribbled on the paper.

"If we DO have a pram, will you be my date?" James asked.

Lily looked up and smiled, "We'll see."

James groaned.

"I hate you for this."

"You know you love me," Lily sang.

James smiled.

Yes.

He did.

*

Iris was walking down the corridor, hurrying towards charms when she heard some one call her.

"IRIS!" That familiar Irish accent bellowed.

Iris stood frozen at the spot. Should she run or stay? What if he was coming to hit her again? And since were her and Clayton of first name terms? She was glad that Sirius or James weren't around because if they heard him, it would probably be the last thing he said.

Chris Clayton caught up with her and took sharp gulps of air to steady his breathing. Iris cringed away from him and the smell of cigarette smoke and whta not.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was angry and I took it out on you and I'm basically a jerk and I've given you every reason to hate me and I-"

"Chris, it's okay," Iris laughed at his endless sentence.

"It is?" Chris looked and sounded unconvinced

"Yeah, I mean, I can understand why you acted like that," Iris shrugged.

"You sure you don't want me to get down on my knees?" Chris asked seriously.

Iris smiled and shook her head, "It's okay. I forgive you."

The next thing she knew was that Chris had wrapped her in a tight hug. Iris stopped breathing because of the smell of him.

When Chris pulled away, he smiled and said, "so we're friends now, right?"

"Er....sure," Iris said, not wanting to reveal the fact that she didn't like him much.

*

Lily and James were strolling the grounds to kill time. Sirius and Alison were up in the common room, doing their home work. Remus was in the library and Iris was......well, Iris.

"I TOLD you Dumbledore would accept the bonfire!' James punched teh air with his fists in victory, "AND HE REJECTED THE PRAM!Haha!"

Lily smacked the back of his head, "he didn't REJECT it, he just said he'll have to think about it."

"Still, he accepted all of MY events and he loved the idea of a dance party for Halloween!" James grinned.

"I'm looking forward to that," Lily massaged the back of her neck, "Being head girl is so exhausting."

"Imagine being Head Boy AND troublemaker in chief!" James laughed.

"Oh, I can't even imagine how much work that would be!" Lily said sarcastically.

"Hey guys!"

They all turned around to see Remus and Iris walking towards them. Remus came and sat down with his back against the bark of the beach tree. Iris looked sort of uncomfortable. She was clutching the cuffs of her shirt and her expression seemed a little strained.

Soon, Alison and Sirius even joined them after finishing their home work. Alison had become very close friends with Sirius in the past few days. She seemed to understand how Sirius felt at the moment which Sirius found comfortable.

Remus had bewitched all the twigs he could find into a dancing doll which was now attacking Iris.

"GET THIS DAMN THING OFF OF ME,REMUS!!" she yelled.

Remus laughed, "No way, I'm having way too much fun with this."

Iris shook her arms (Violently throwing off the twig doll) and the sleeves of her shirt pulled up only to reveal the scars Sirius had seen.

"Iris!" James yelped, "What is this?!"

"Nothing," Iris shrugged.

"Iris, this isn't nothing!" Lily hissed.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Remus demanded.

"Why are you doing thsi to yourself?" Alison said.

"Do you WANT to bleed to death!?"

"Are you touched in the head?!"

"She's crazy."

"Mad."

"BONKERS!"

"STUPID!!"

"HOW CAN YO-"

"Enough," Iris said, holding up a hand. She got up and looked down at all of them, "ENOUGH!"

James, Lily, Iris and Remus stared at her. Sirius was playing with a twig because he didn't want to look at Iris.

"YOU ALL PRETEND LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! YOU DON'T!SO STAY OUT OF IT!" Iris screamed and she walked away from them, leaving them all stunned.

She stormed up towards the common room, in a fit of rage. After giving the Fat lady the password she climbed through the portrait holw ith a FURIOUS expression on her face.

"What's wrong Iris?" Chris asked her.

And she didn't know how it happened, but the next thing she knew was that she was on the couch with Chris, telling him everything.

*

James and Lily were both feeling a little guilty about how they had acted. I mean, of course what she was doing was wrong but did they really have a right to judge her like that?

"Let me handle it," Sirius told them in the common room.

"But Sirius-"

"Lily, let him. He knows her best," James said as Sirius climbed up the stairs, "he knows her almost as well as I know you."

*

There was a knock on the door. Iris sighed and yelled, "COME IN!"

Sirius came in and pressed his shoulder to the door frame, "Told you they would act like that."

"Yeah, well," Iris snapped, "Congrats."

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked.

Iris looked up. Not once had any one asked her how SHE felt about getting attacked like that.

"Honestly?" Iris said, "Really......crappy."

Sirius sighed and came to sit next to Iris on the bed.

"Iris....you need help."

"No."

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Iris said sarcastically, "My Mother's dead, my Brother just died, my father doesn't know who I am, and-"

Iris broke off. She was about to say 'and I lost you.'

"Iris...." Sirius said.

"I do it because... then I have physical pain to distract me from the worst emotional pain of all time," Iris closed her eyes and she was about to look down but her forehead collided with Sirius' so that they were touching.

"Please, Iris. Johnny, your mother, your father, no one would want you to do this," Sirius whispered, "_I _don't want you to do this."

Iris looked up.

"Well, I guess that's not up to you," Iris said and she tore her eyes away from Sirus' tortured expression, feeling tortured herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA!!!(I'm learning Spanish) =P**

**I am SO GLAD that all of you said that you want me to continue the story my way!! The other one makes me cry SO much because Lily, James, Iris AND Alison die in it. And it's really devestating how Alison and Iris get killed. I'll tell you the entire story one day.**

**Okay, so most of the people told me they didn't like the guy I made Sirius.**

**Do any of you have ANY idea, how HARD it is to search for Sirius?**

**There was NO WAY that I was going to keep the Sirius in the movie.**

**I thought that the guy I made Chris Clayton might work but it didn't fit and he met Chris' character way too much.**

**So I had to choose Paul Hewson.**

**well, you know thw drill... not updating till they reach 410.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Sherry.**


	22. The Pink Prank

"You know what I really feel like doing?" Lily said to James. Both of them were sitting next to the Black lake on a hot Saturday afternoon. Lily had dipped her toes in the water while James was fooling around with his wand. He was trying to transfigure a flower in to a doll because he had seen Remus do it and had been completely fascinated.

"What?" James asked, transfiguring a rock into a beatle.

"Something really...._naughty_," Lily searched for the right word.

"Naughty?" James sniggered.

"Like a prank," Lily said, smiling at the absurdity of this idea. The Head Boy and the Head Girl....

James sniggered, "You shouldn't have used naughty. You gave me the wrong impression."

Lily smacked the back of his head but soon started laughing as well. Of course James had gotten the wrong impression. Who wouldn't?!

"I'm so stupid," Lily chuckled.

"That's an understatement," James laughed.

"So can we do a prank?" Lily asked in a hopeful tone.

"Lily, you're asking the prank MASTER! Of course we can!" James smiled.

"YAY!" Lily squealed.

James laughed, "Who should we do it on?"

Lily thought for a second. who was it that she hated beyond words? Who was it that had insulted her the most? Lucius Malfoy?No....some one better.

A mischevious smiole spread across Lily's face and James chuckled.

"Severus Snape."

James grinned, "I'm proud of you, Evans."

Lily bowed and James burst out laughing.

"What should we do?" Lily asked

James thought for a while, going over all the outrageous pranks Sirius and Him had pulled over Severus Snape. There was this one prank that they had long ago planned to pull but that was before Sirius had gotten depressed over Iris...

"Let's dye his hair pink."

Lily laughed loudly when she imagined Snape's straight greasy hair a bubble gum pink.

Áfter James had stopped hiccuping, he said, "We should give each other code names!"

"What?" Lily was still giggiling.

"Code names," James repeated.

"Okay," Lily chuckled, "What will be mine?"

"What about Green Eyed Monster?" James said dramatically.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," Lily snapped.

"GEM for short," James grinned.

Lily smiled warmly up at him, "I like that. Now what about your code name?"

"Hazel eyes monster?" James snicked.

"That's brilliant!" Lily squealed.

James' eyes widened, "I was only joking, Lil."

"But I like HEM!" Lily pouted.

This seemed to work because after seeing Lily's hurt expression, he started to discuss the plan with her.

*

Both of them crept towards the Library where Snape had buried his nose in a book. Lily went towards Snape after an encouraging smile from James. James hid behind the massive book shelf while Lily strode over to Snape, completely at ease.

"Hey, Sev," Lily smiled.

When Snape heard Lily's voice, he quickly hid the book he was reading but not before James was able to read the name of it. It was called 'how to get the witch you want.'

James had never told Lily this, but he had always suspected that Snape had a crush on Lily. And not just a school boy crush. James felt that he had deep romantic feelings for Lily which caused James to hate Snape even more.

"Hi, Evans," Snape said uneasily.

"Call me Lily," Lily smiled.

Snape gave her a confused look. Lily rummaged in her purse for gum and popped one into her mouth.

"Want one?" she asked Snape.

"No thank you," he was still staring at Lily.

"C'mon, Sev. I insist," Lily urged.

The old nickname seemed to do the trick. Snape took the gum that Lily was offering and had it. The gum he had taken would make his hair a violent shade of bubble gum pink.

Now it was time for James to rescue Lily.

"Lily?" he said, coming out from behind the shelf.

"James! What are you doing here?" Lily acted.

"I was looking for a god Quidditch book. You?" James asked.

"Nothing, i'm SO bored," Lily said, "Let's go?"

"Sure, Come on," James said.

Lily ran over to him without saying good bye to Snape. And to annoy him even more, she went and wrapped both her arms around James' waist. James smiled down at her and draped his arm over her shoulders. Snape was now muttering a confusing mixture of swear words and curses.

"Mission accomplished," James said when they were out of the Library.

Lily burst out laughing, "Snape with pink hair!I can't WAIT to see it!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HEY! Sorry this is SO short but I wanted to update because I might not be able to for a long time. I hope you like this chapter and that you enjoy it.**

**Not updating till the reviews reach 245. Please???**

**I bet none of you can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter! If any of you can, than I will make that person a character in the story. So write your theory and your name at the bottom so that I can use it.**

**BTW, the site has been updated. It has a bunch of spoilers now...DON'T READ IT OF YOU DON'T WANT TO TORTURE YOUR SELF!!!**

**Lol.**

**Sherry**


	23. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Severus Snape was walking down the corridor, towards the Slytherin common room. He was angry and hurt at what Lily had done. She had promised him when they were best friends that she wouldn't fall for James Potter and here she was. It hurt him more than anything just to see her with that vile Potter.

Snape climbed through the hole violently, only to be met by roars of laughter. Some people were gaping at him, too shocked to even speak. Most of the Slytherins were laughing their heads off, pointing at him.

"What?" Snape asked, confused. Was he still carrying the book he had been reading?No,no...thank God. Was there something on his face?

"Your hair!" Avery said, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"What about it?" Snape demanded. He looked in to the mirror and saw that his black hair had been replaced with a bubble gum pink. He looked like a rock star who didn't know what he was doing.

Snape let out a roar of frustration.

Lily....

How could she? How could the sweet, innocent girl he had fallen in love with, do this to him?

And then Snape vowed to himself that he would get back at her for all she had done to him:

-For dying his hair pink

-For breaking her promise

-For making him fall in love with her

-For her falling in love with James Potter

*

"Lily...?Lily! LILY!!" Alison yelled.

"_What_, Alison?" Lily groaned, punching the pillow in to a more comfortable shape.

"I think you need to see this," Alison said.

"Can you be any clearer?" Lily mumbled into her pillow.

"Your hair," Alison was struggling not to laugh.

"What about it?" Lily asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Alison conjured a mirror and showed Lily.

The mirror showed Lily with hair the colour of lime green. It was now shorter and reached only her shoulders.

Lily let out such a loud scream that the mirror actually broke. Alison covered her ears and Iris yanked the covers over her head.

James, Sirius and Remus burst into the room, looking sleepy and groggy.

"Whoa, flashback," Remus said.

"No bats or books, though," Sirius chuckled but stopped when he saw Lily.

Remus tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't. He ended up on the floor, with his arms clutching his sides which were aching with pain.

"Er....we never knew you were a fan of lime green," Sirius bit his lip, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I DIDN'T DO THIS!!" Lily screamed.

"Snape did," James accused.

Lily groaned, "Of course."

"SHUT UP!!I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Iris bellowed and she rolled over, only to fall out of her bed. Every one, including Lily and Iris, roared with laughter.

"Lily, your hair!!At least mine our good looking and a natural colour," Iris laughed.

"Snape did this," Lily groaned, "James and I dyed his hair pink yesterday and he's trying to get back at us. By getting back at ME."

"Snape will be Snape," Remus shrugged.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Lily threw her hands up in the air.

"This is Bianca's dye," Alison smelled it, "That girl, Rochelle Smith uses it to dye her hair blond. He might have changed the colour,"

"Well?When does it come off?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, Lily. we can regrow your hair but you're stuck with the lime green for two days," Iris said and she snatched James' wand. She muttered a spell and went around Lily's hair, regrowing her hair. It was now the same length as always but it was still lime green.

"What am I going to DO!?" Lily yelled.

James didn't like seeing Lily like that. It hurt him when she was in distress and he did what he thought would cheer her up best.

Taking his wand back from Iris, he dyed his own hair a violet shade of violet.

Every one stared at him.

"This way, Lily wont have to be the odd one out," James explained.

"Aww, James," Lily went over to hug him, "You didn't have to do that."

"Anything for Lilypoo," James muttered and Lily smiled.

*

Lily was extremely tired on Friday night. After constant taunts about her lime green hair, after finishing her stunning spell home work, she cheered her self up with the fact that it was Friday.

She climbed up the stairs towards her dorm, imagining sleeping in her warm bed when she heard 'sometimes you can't make it on your own' blaring from her dorm. Lily opened the door slightly and saw Iris there, sitting on the floor with her back against the bed. She had a blade in her hand, her eyes were red and she was singing in a heart broken voice:

_Well, hey now_

_Still gotta let you know_

_A house doesn't make a home_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you that makes it hard to let go_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

When the song ended, Iris dropped the blade with a large clang and buried her face in her arms.

Lily turned away from her dorm, her desire to sleep forgotten. Those eight lines explained so much about Iris' life right now. How she had an empty house now, so it wasn't a home. How she felt that every one had left her. How hard it was to let go of Sirius....

As Lily sat down on the squashy chair next to the fire, she realized that (even though she heavily disagreed with how Iris was acting) she understood why she did it. How could any one live with so much pain? They were luck she hadn't gone off and killed herself.

*

"Hey Iris."

Iris had been sitting on the rocks by the lake, remembering how normal her life used to be before Johnny died and Sirius and her broke up. The memory of how she had slammed into Sirius when he came out of the lake was interrupted with Chris' voice.

"Hi Chris," Iris said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing,really."

"Sirius thoughts still bothering you?" Chris asked sympathetically.

In this past week, Iris had gotten close to Chris. He seemed to understand why Iris was doing all these things to herself. Not just because she thought it was 'cool' (which she didn't) but because it really did help.

Iris nodded.

"What if I can help you?" Chris asked and he shifted his body and began to lean in toward Iris.

HOLY CRAP! I should have known!-Iris thought.

"Chris...I can't," Iris said.

"Why not?" Chris demanded.

"Because you're not Sirius," Iris said in an obvious tone.

"So? Who knows? Maybe I'm better," Chris chuckled.

Iris bit her lip, "You're like Remus to me. I don't see you THAT way. You're just a friend."

"Oh," Chris turned away, "I guess...that's okay."

Wanting to change the subject, Iris said, "We should go to dinner."

"Yeah," Chris and her got up, "Hey!Did you hear about the special announcement Dumbledore has to make?"

"Yeah, I wonder what it is," Iris said.

"Shall we?" Chris asked, holding out his arm.

Iris suddenly had a flash back...

_They were at the same spot where Iris was right now. Sirius had just kissed her for the first time. He pulled away and smiled, he held out his hand and asked, "Shall we?"_

Iris' eyes became wet.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing," Iris mumbled and without taking Chris' hand, walked away.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hey! I've updated!! YAY!**

**Another personal favourite chapter!**

**NONE of you got it right by the way. LOL.**

**Not updating till the reviews reach 465.**

**PLEASE?**

**Thanks!**

**Sherry.**


	24. The Tournament

James, Lily and Remus went down to dinner, joking and laughing along the way. Lily's hair were back to normal and now they were free to make jokes about it because Lily wouldn't burst out crying. Alison and Sirius joined them later, both of them arguing over a Quidditch match between Tornadoes and the Chudley Canons. Iris came with Chris but abandoned him when she saw her best friends. Iris was a standing topic of gossip these days. There were rumors flying around about her and many boys had started to fancy the 'girl in distress.'

Iris sat down next to James with the eyes of many boys following her. Sirius threw them a death glare and they all went back to their chatting.

"Good evening, students!" Dumbledore said.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore!" the students chanted in an excited tone. every one was extremely eager to find out what the big news was. Dumbledore had even asked the elves to prepare a marvellous feast.

"Or should I say Bonnuit," Dumbledore chuckled merrily.

The students and teachers stared at him.

"Er...I'm learning French, anyway," Dumbledore said hastily, "I expect that you're all wondering what the important announcement is?"

There was a murmur of agreements. It seemed like the students were getting annoyed and wanted Dumbledore to just tell them.

Dumbledore was smiling so widely now that it looked like his face was about to break.

"I am extremley pleased to announce that Hogwarts will be hosting the event that happens only once every decade. Hogwarts will be hosting the _International School_ _Quidditch Champonship Cup._

Gasps echoed through out the hall followed by many "NO WAY!"s and "YOU'RE JOKING!"s. Every one was wearing the same expression of insane excitement and were looking at Dumbledore eagerly.

"I am not joking, Mr. Andrew," Dumbledore smiled, " The tournament will be starting a week from Saturday. It will begin with a ball."

The boys hooted with pleasure while the girls squealed with excitement.

"And I must tell you that this will be a strictly formal ball. Girls must wear appropriate dresses while Boys must wear Tuxes. (Okay, I know that in the Wizarding World, Boys wear robes but I always thought they make them look a bit stupid. So just play along!=]) Professor McGonagall will talk to the female students about this matter in fully detail while Professor Slughorn will talk to the male students."

Most of the students looked a bit embarassed about this. It would be extremely awkward to have to talk about what they would wear to a dance in front of a teacher. Especially _Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn._

"Who are the schools participating?" James asked.

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me, James," Dumbledore said. Many people raised their eye brows at this. They didn't know that him and Dumbledore were on first name terms.

"The schools participating are: Drumstrang from Bulgaria, Beauxbatons from France and Mount Temple from Ireland."

"WOHOO!MOUNT TEMPLE!!" Chris yelled and waved his fist in the air. He was an old student from there and was looking forward to meeting his old friends.

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you for your enthusiasm, Mr Clayton."

The students laughed and Chris grinned at Dumbledore.

"And now, it is time to tell you who will be the Hogwarts Quidditch team," Dumbledore said and the lights in the room dimmed, "We have selected the best players from each House Teams and the Best Captain from the House Teams will be the Captain of the Hogwarts team.

Silence fell in the Great Hall again. Sirius and James shared a nervous grin and Sirius put an arm around James. They were hoping that James would be chosen for Seeker and that Sirius would be chosen for chaser.

"Our beaters are...."

Every one was rigid in their seats, eager for Dumbledore's words.

"Derek Mitchell from Ravenclaw and Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff!"

The hall erupted with applause. Derek and Amos got up from their tables and hugged each other. Even though they were in different Houses, they were excellent friends. The pulled away and went up towards Dumbledore who shook hand with them.

"Our third chaser is...Larry Martin from Ravenclaw!"

The people clapped and hooted for Larry as he stood up from the table and hooted for himself. Every one laughed as Larry ran up to the stage.

"Our second chaser is....Zach Smith from Gryffindor!!" Dumbledore boomed.

As every on else clapped, James gave Sirius a nervous look. Only one spot left....

"Our third chaser is...."

Every one was dead quiet. Many people were staring at Sirius.

"SIRIUS BLACK FROM GRYFFINDOR!!"

The applause for Sirius made it sound like there was a thunder storm outside. People cheered, hooted and banged the table as Sirius walked towards the stage with a grin plastered to his face. James, Lily, Remus, Alison and Iris even stood up and clapped until their hands were sore.

Sirius gave James the grin that only both fo them shared and gave Iris the smile that he only gave to her. She smiled back and mouthed, "congratulations."

And at that moment the emotion that hit Iris hit her so hard that she couldn't even cope with it. The pain of not having him with her was killing her and she needed to do something to ease the pain.

"Our keeper is...Robert Clive from Gryffindor!"

The applause for Robert seemed pretty tame Sirius. Robert smiled radiantly and walked up to the stage.

"And now...our Seeker who is also the captain is...."

You could actually hear every ones heart beats by now.

"JAMES POTER FROM GRYFFINDOR!!!"

If any one had been standing outside the Great Hall, they would have thought an explosion had taken place. Half of the Gryffindor table stood up and hooted, cheered, banged the table with their fists.

When James reached the stage, he shook hands with Dumbledore and then Sirius came and both of them shared a brotherly hug. You could see how deep the bond was between them just by this one hug. The rest of the team then came and joined them and they all jumped around like two year olds.

Slytherin house was mortified. Not one of their players had been chosen.

"Here we have our Hogwarts team," Dumbledore had to yell because of the thundering applause, "Potter, Black, Martin, Clive, Smith, Diggory and Mitchell!"

*

"Party in the common room!" Remus yelled to all the Gryffindors.

"I'm going to the kitches," Sirius said to James and Remus. Both of them grinned.

"Wanna go up?" Remus asked Alison.

"Obviously," Alison smiled. Both of them left, leaving James and Lily.

"Ready to go to the party?" James asked Lily.

"Yes, _Captain_," Lily chuckled.

"I can't believe I'm Captain," James mumbled.

"Well, of course you are!Who else could they make Captain? Diggory?" Lily snorted.

James laughed, "You know, every time I need an ego boost, I should come to you."

Both of them climbed through the portrait hole and were met by a huge party. Big posters of Sirius, James, Robert and Zach hung every where and people were dancing to some rock songs. Some one tapped James on the shoulder. Lily and him both turned around to see Sirius, his eyes ablaze with excitement.

"Why-"  
"I think I'm going to tell her," Sirius interrupted Lily.

"Wow, that's great, Sirius!" Lily said.

"I'm so glad you've finally come to your senses!" James exhaled.

Suddenly, Sirius' expression turned from happy and excited to shocked and sad.

"I'm not," Sirius jerked his chin forward, indicating that they should look at what was behind them.

Lily and James turned around to see Iris wrapped tightly around Chris Clayton. Her hands were in his hair while his arms were around her waist, his mouth on hers.

James' and Lily's mouths dropped to the floor and when they turned back to Sirius, he was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope none of you kill me.**

**I'm not updating till the reviews reach 500. Please?**

**Sherry.**


	25. First Time

"This is so messed up," James moaned. Him and Lily were sitting in the Marauder's dorm. Remus and Alison were down stairs, at the party. Iris was with Chris and Sirius was no where to be seen. They had tried looking for him every where but he had vanished. James had a feeling that he had gone to Hogesmeade.

"Tell me about it," Lily groaned, rubbing her shoulders, "I don't get it."

"What don't you get? James asked. He reached over and tucked a loose strand of Lily's fiery hair behind her left ear.

"She loves Sirius, she wants to get back together with him, Chris tries to kill her and yet she had his tongue down her throat?" Lily said. She didn't get Iris at all these days. She was too fast for both Lily and Alison to keep up.

"People do strange things, Lily," James said, "especially when they're in love."

Lily raised an eye brow and chuckled. It was hard for her to imagine that James Potter had said such a sensitive thing.

"You're so cute James."

"And sexy," James flashed her a heart stopping smile. Lily was once again struck by how good looking he was.

"In your own mind, yes," Lily giggled.

"HEY!" James yelled and he began to tickle Lily. Lily squealed and begged him to stop.

"Stop!James,STOP!!" she shrieked, laughing at the same time.

"Say I'm hot," James grinned.

"NO!" Lily screamed as tears of laughter ran down her cheeks.

"Then I guess I'll keep on tickling you," James laughed.

"Okay, okay!You're SO hot, James!I want to ravish you because of your hotness!" Lily hollered and they heard a few boys outside their dorm burst out laughing at what Lily said.

James let go of Lily and raised his eyebrow, "you want to ravish me?"

"I just said it to get you off," Lily laughed.

"Then I should tickle you more often," James chuckled and he collapsed on top of Lily on the bed.

"Hold me," he murmured.

Lily pushed him off, laughing at the same time, "such a slime ball."

"I thought Sirius was the slime ball?" James asked.

"Nope, you are," Lily giggled.

"Admit it, you think I'm awesome," James' eyes bored into Lily's.

How could she not tell the truth when he did this? This was so unfair! James had this weird influence over Lily that could make her forget about everything and make her do what ever he wanted her to do.

Lily hadn't realized it but James was awfully close to her, the tip of their noses were almost touching. Knowing what was going to happen next, Lily closed her eyes and James leaned forward. Their lips were almost about to touch when...

"THERE YOU ARE!!" Remus bellowed.

"We've been looking for you for HOURS!" Alison moaned.

Both of them were completely oblivious to what they had broken up. Lily had to take this as a sign. Not now...

James made a mental note to throttle Remus and Alison when he got the chance.

*

"James!" Lily bellowed as she saw him walking down the corridor. It was Saturday and Lily couldn't find any of her friends. Alison and Remus were spending more and more time together, Sirius and Iris barely LOOKED at each other. James was the only one she had and truth to be told, she didn't exactly mind....

"Hey," he grinned when she caught up with him, "I was looking for you."

"Me too," Lily said, "What's up?"

"The hogwarts team and I are just going to go down and practice. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, I can't find any one else to hang out with so I guess I have to settle with boring James Potter," Lily pretended to faint, "such an unlucky morning. Why must this happen to me?"

James clutched his heart, "Lily!"

Lily laughed. She loved messing around with James this way. Both of them knew Lily wasn't serious bit it was fun any way.

"So...how's Sirius?" Lily asked.

"He's doing better. Just don't mention Iris, other wise he's even got his old sense of humor back."

"Why?" Lily asked again.

"I think.... he's pretending," James said, "he seems all happy outside but he's crying on the inside."

Lily said nothing.

"Sirius is a good liar. He's probably lieing to himself, telling himself that Iris doesn't matter. It's killing him but he's trying to show every one that he doesn't care about her any more," James said, "Remus thinks he's back to normal but I know Sirius too well. I know he's not fixed."

Both fo them were quiet for a few minutes and then..

"JAMES! LILY!"

Both of them turned around to see Sirius running towards them. His hair was wind blown and a sort of determined smile was on his face. Speak of the devil and he shall appear...

"Whats up?" he asked.

"Nothing, we're just going down to the pitch," James said.

"Man, have you heard about Erica Jones?" Sirius asked.

"No, why?" Lily questioned.

"She was caught doing dark magic in the Prefect's bathroom. They're talking about expelling her," Sirius said.

"Dark Magic? Erica Jones? Well..."

"That's something I never imagined," Lily chuckled.

"Yeah I know. Erica Jones always seemed so...." Sirius couldn't find the right word.

"Sweet?" Lily suggested.

"Innocent?" James said.

"Yeah, what do you reckon she's up to?" Sirius questioned.

They had reaches the pitch by now and didn't have time to discuss the subject further. They were all surprised by the amount of people that had turned up to watch them practice. Most of them were holding banners that said 'GO JAMES!' or 'GO SIRIUS!'. Girls made eyes at both of them, especially James as he was the captain and that bothered Lily.

Lily said good bye to James and Sirius and then went towards the stands. She spotted Alison and Iris and ran over to them. Iris was wearing all black today which was no surprise. She detested colours these days which was sad. Alison was wearing a brown high neck and dark blue jeans.

"You guys could have told me you were coming here!" Lily complained, taking a seat next to them.

"I came with Remus," Alison blushed when she said his name. Lily giggled.

"I came with Chris," Iris said in a dead tone.

"Alison what's going on between you and Remus any way?" Lily asked, looking straight at the face of her best friend who was now VERY red.

"Nothing," Alison blushed deeper.

"Oh c'mon!' Iris grinned.

"We just like each other, that's all," Alison turned purple.

Lily and Iris laughed.

"What about you and Chris?" Alison asked Iris.

"Chris is pretty boring," Iris rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat, remembering all the fun conversations she used to have with Sirius. How he used to make her laugh and feel good about herself.

"Then why are you with him?" Lily demanded. She still didn't understand.

Iris stared at Lily, "I would think that was obvious."

"Um...."

"He's not a very good distraction, any ways," Iris mumbled as she saw Sirius kick off the ground.

Alison sighed "I wish you and Sirius would just get over your ego issues."

Iris was quiet.

*

Half way through practice, Iris decided that it was impossible to not look at Sirius. So she left the pitch with Chris. It was hard enough without all the girls in front of her making eyes at Sirius and talking about him like he was a celebrity.

"Why did you want to leave?" he asked.

Iris shrugged.

Chris then took out a liquor flask and had a swig. Iris stared at it. She had never tried heavy liquor and Dragons wine was known to make you feel better about yourself so maybe it might help Iris.

"Can I try that?" she asked.

"Sure," Chris grinned. He loved watching Iris cross over to the dark side. She was so new to every thing.

Iris raised the flask to her lips and had a sip. The Dragon wine invaded her mouth, burning every cell one by one as it flowed through her body.

But the worst part was, she liked it.

A lot.

*

Lily was waiting for James. The practice was over and both of them had made plans to go up to dinner together. Alison was, again, with Remus. Sirius had stormed out of the pitch as soon as practice had ended. He was in a bad mood because he had seen Iris exiting the pitch with that vile Chris Clayton.

There was a light drizzle now. Some people had brought a radio with them down to practice and it was playing an old Rolling stone's song. Lily shivered. The rain was ice cold.

James came out of the changing room, in a black elbow sleeved shirt and dark blue denim jeans. Lily hadn't ever realized before, but James looked damn good in black.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Not quite," James chuckled. He suddenly grabbed Lily and started spinning her around in a dance as Dare you to move by switchfoot came on.

Lily gasped in surprise making James chuckled.

"So....Lily....I have a question," James said nervously.

"What?" Lily asked.

James looked down and bit his lip. This was so odd for Lily. James was hardly ever nervous.

"C'mon, ask me," Lily giggled.

"Willyougotothedancewithme?" James asked so quickly that it sounded like one word.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lily questioned.

"Why are you making me repeat?" James moaned.

Lily chuckled.

"I said: Will you go to the dance with me?" James asked clearly.

Lily sighed in relief. There were rumors flying around that James was going to ask Ivy Daly. She was glad that James had asked her.

But the problem was that James mistool the relief sigh for a mournful one.

A miserable expression crossed James' face and he dropped his arms, "I understand."

"Understand what?" Lily asked, confused by his sudden harsh tone.

"I give up," James threw his hands in the air.

"Give up _what_?" now Lily was extremely confused.

"It's okay if you want to go with some one else," James mumbled his lie.

"But I want to go with you," Lily said and her cheeks burned.

"Why the cold sigh then?" James snapped

Lily couldn't tell him that it was a sigh of relief. That would sound so stupid.

"Yeah," James said and he turned around. What he didn't expect was to be tackled to the ground by Lily.

"Lily-gerrof!" James said.

"Nope," Lily grinned mischievously.

"God! why is it that when I don't want you on top of me, you decide to come? That's so utterly unfair-"

Lily cut James off by very lightly pressing her lips to his. It was not a grand kiss, but it was short and sweet. Something remember able. Their lips moved in a soft, romantic way.

When Lily pulled away, James had the cutest expression of confusion on his face.

"Now do you believe me?" Lily giggled.

James chuckled, "yes."

"You-"

James cut Lily off by rolling over and kissing her again. Both of them were drenched because of the rain and the radio was playing a song called, 'just kiss the girl.'

Lily kicked her hand free and placed it in James' hair, her fingers twisting in it. James caught her lower lip with his teeth and a low moan escaped Lily's lips. Their bodies were pressed together so closely, James' arms so tight around her that Lily was soon gasping for air. She was sort of dizzy as well, but the very presence of James could make her dizzy with happiness.

James pulled away and chuckled.

"I never told you to pull away," Lily moaned.

James laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

**Okay, I NEVER planned that they would have their first kiss like this but the idea came to me last night and I couldn't resist! It was such a cute idea! I hope you all like it!**

**Most of you said you feel bad for Sirius. Er....I feel bad for Iris. Imagine if you were in her position. Mother dead, brother just died, father doesn't know who she is, Sirius is not with her any more.**

**But I also feel bad for Sirius. =,(**

**Most of you also said that this story isn't funny any more, like it used to be. Yes, I know that but how can I make it funny right now when Iris and Sirius are depressed? The funny stuff usually came from their arguments!**

**Many people have aslo been complaining about the celebrities I chose to be the characters. Well, I guess I have to explain that then.**

**James: NO ONE LOOKS LIKE JAMES! I searched EVERY WHERE! NO ONE! So I ended up with Jackson Rathbone who is also Jasper from Twilight. He was the only one who was even remotely close to James.**

**Lily: People havn't been complaining about Lily so I wont say anything.**

**Sirius: Mostly you all complain about him. I have given many reasons for why I chose Paul Hewson to be Sirius. Honestly, tell me, who else is there who even remotely matches Sirius' character?**

**Iris: People love that I made Rachel Bilson Iris so I wont say anything.**

**Remus: Every one loves Remus.**

**Alison: I had just seen the movie 'a walk to remember' and I thought Mandy Moore was perfect for Alison. Alison is suppsed to be really sweet and innocent looking.**

**So there you go!**

**I'm not updating till the reviews reach 525.**

**You know you love me!!! (GOSSIP GIRL!!LOL!)**

**Sherry**


	26. The Dark Twist

James and Lily walked up to the common room, both of them flushed. James was thrilled. He had never expected that to happen and he was so glad it did. Because now he could be with Lily and not have to ignore the insane desire to kiss her. Lily was completely cheerful. Everything seemed five times funnier than it actually was, everything seemed brighter, nothing was annoying.

They reached the common room and (it was hard for them to believe) found it completely empty. Even though it was only ten, every one was sleeping. That was a first.

"Good night, Lily," James grinned, pulling her towards him.

Lily chuckled and stood on her toes and very lightly pressed her lips to his.

"By the way, James, "Lily said when she pulled away, "remember that night after the lake? When we had to sleep in your dorm?"

James laughed, "how could I not?"

Lily gave him a sexy smile, "I was awake."

And she left the common room with James staring after her.

He stared at the stairs to the girl's dorm for a while and then shook his head, smiling and went to his own dorm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily was having a really weird dream. It was about Iris and Sirius. Iris was in her room and suddenly Sirius appeared, holding a hat. She asked him what he was doing here...

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Iris asked, and Lily was sure this wasn't a dream any more.

Wait....the dream couldn't be true....

Lily pulled away her curtains and saw Sirius curled up on the floor of their dorm, clutching a pillow and looking utterly confused. He was in the middle of the dorm floor, his hair messy and his eyes half open.

"I have no idea," Sirius said, looking around with such a confused expression that Iris, Alison and Lily burst out laughing. Alison fell off her bed and that caused Sirius to start laughing. The people in the dorm next door started yelling at them for making such a racket at eight in the morning.

James and Remus came in to the dorm, in their night suits and after they saw Sirius and Alison on the floor and the rest laughing their heads off, they started laughing too, even though they didn't even know the full story.

"SHUT UP!!" a girl bellowed from the next dorm. Many people followed, cursing and abusing all of them.

"You shut up or it's detention!" Lily snapped between her laughing.

"Sirius what are you doing here?!" James asked Sirius, who was still VERY confused. He couldn't rememer how he got here at all.

"I...I don't know. I don't remember anything..." Sirius said, scratching his head.

"You must have sleep walked, " Lily said.

While the rest argued about the possibilities for WHY Sirius had wandered in to the Girl's dorm last night, James walked over to Lily's bed and kissed her softly.

"I've been itching to do that all morning," James smiled crookedly.

No one had noticed them except for Sirius. He was smiling at the same time that he was biting his lip. He gave James a thumbs up but at the same time he looked sort of....betrayed and hurt. James couldn't figure out why.

"Wanna go down for break fast?" Iris asked, avoiding Sirius' eye again.

"Sure," Remus said and his stomach grumbled.

"Then, we'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes. OUT!" Alison said and she pushed all three boys out of the room.

"OW! Alison! You just stepped on my foot!" Sirius complained.

"OUCH, ALISON!!" James yelled as se pushed them out of the room, cackling.

Lily got up and opened her trunk. She searched for a decent shirt to wear over her dark blue skinny jeans. She settled on a black Beatles shirt. Alison was wearing a purple frock type shirt with black tights. Iris was wearing a black, full sleeves hoodie and black skinny jeans that complimented her figure.

Before going down, Lily saw Iris hide behind the curtains around her bed and drink something. She wondered what it was.

"Let's go," Alison said.

They all met James, Remus and Sirius downstairs. James was wearing a brown shirt and he had rolled the sleeves up with jeans that complimented his long legs. Remus was wearing a white collar shirt with a black sweater and dark blue jeans. Sirius was wearing a black, half sleeves shirt with The Rolling Stone's sign on it and dark blue jeans (they were o dark that they looked black!).

James put his arm around Lily when she reached him. Remus grabbed Alison's hand and gave her a breath taking smile. Both Iris and Sirius rolled their eyes. Sirius wondered if Iris and him were ever that annoying?

They reached the Great hall and sat down for break fast. Alison and Sirius argued over the last muffin, entertaining the rest.

"YOU'VE HAD TWO MUFFINS ALREADY!" Sirius bellowed.

"So?" Alison said.

"I want the last one!" Sirius said.

"But I only had the blue berry muffins! I want the chocolate chip ones!"

"No, I'm taking it," Sirius said and he snatched the muffin from Alison's hand and spat on it.

"Eew!" Alison moaned.

"Gross," Lily said.

"Want it now?" Sirius offered her the muffin, smiling angelically.

"You're such an ass, Sirius," Alison said, "You should get a medal for making every ones blood pressure high."

Sirius suddenly had a flash back:

_"ADMIT IT IRIS!YOU LOVE ME AND YOU WANT MY CHILDREN!!"Sirius screamed, banging his fists on the table and every one in the hall turned to stare at him._

_"Sirius!SHUT UP!"Iris screamed,"YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR FOOD NOW!"She screamed at the hall. Every one turend away, some laughing._

_"Haha!You admitted it!"Sirius chanted, laughing._

_"No,I didn't!Ugh,Sirius you should win a medal for making every ones blood pressure high!" Iris moaned._

When the flash back ended, Sirius looked up and saw Iris looking back at him. It was the first time in days that he had looked in to those chocolate eyes. He knew she was also remembering the first day back. Iris and him both grinned at each other, despite themselves.

James, Lily, Remus and Alison didn't understand this exchange between them and weren't stupid enough to question them. They got on with their chatting, with Alison throwing death glares at Sirius most of the time and eyeing the muffin longingly.

"Good morning, students!" Dumbledore said, "I have good news for you all."

The students sat up in their seats, paying attention.

"We will be hosting a bonfire today at seven o clock in the Hogwarts grounds."

A sudden air of excitement appeared in the room. every one started talking immediately, excited and they started planning what they would wear.

"Your Head boy and Head Girl will tell you the details."

Lily and James grinned at each other and got up from their seats and walked to the stage, holding hands. There were many whispers around them.

"Are they together?"

"No, no... I heard James is going out with Ivy Daly."

"No way, Potter is obsessed with Evans."

"I would have never thought Potter would go for a mudblood."

"The Head boy and the head girl..."

"So gay."

"Are they together or not?"

"Yes we are," James grinned at the Hufflepuff girl.

Lily smacked the back of James' head, "That's not the point."

James and some other students laughed.

"Okay so, this bonfire is also a sweat shirt party. If you don't wear a sweat shirt, you're not allowed to enter. The sweat shirt is basically your ticket," Lily chuckled.

"What if we don't have one?" a small boy asked.

"What kind of an idiot doesn't have a sweat shirt?" James asked the small boy incredulously and the boy flushed red.

"_Actually_," Lily said, glaring at James, "we have asked a man from Hogesmeade to come and put up a sweat sirt shop outside for some time. If you want, you may buy one from there."

"WE HAVE A SWEAT SHIRT SHOP?!" James demanded, so excited he couldn't control himself. Students all around them burst out laughing. Even Lily couldn't stop herself and cracked a smile.

"Yes, James," Lily laughed. She turned back to the students, "Every one who wishes to attend it must be down by seven. There will be a barbecue prepared by Professor Slughorn himself."

James couldn't help smirking.

The students giggled.

Slughorn with an apron and the cook hat....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"James!But a _decent _sweat shirt!" Lily moaned. Both her and James were roaming around the shop, looking for sweatshirts to wear.

"Decent is boring," James moaned. He pulled out a black sweat shirt from the rack that said 'RAPE ME.'

"Can they sell this?" James' eyes widened.

Lily laughed, "I dare you to wear it."

"No way!"

"Then make Sirius wear it!"

James grinned, imagining Sirius' face when he dared him. Sirius and James had actually experienced a rape. Well, almost a rape. There was this girl who was being followed by some men and then they started touching her. If James and Sirius hadn't turned up, the girl would have probably been dead...

James spot Sirius and yelled, "PADFOOT!"

Sirius' head turned and he grinned at his friends and came over, "what's up?"

"I dare you to wear this to the bonfire," James chuckled.

As Sirius read the sweat shirst, he started laughing, "sure."

"Seriosuly?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why not? Every one knows I'm an insensitive bastard." As Sirius spoke, his voice became choked up. He tried to turn this line in to a joke but he was finding it hard to.

Lily and James stared at him.

"Sirius, you're not," Lily said.

"Don't even think that," James said firmly

Sirius smiled, "I was joking."

"No, I know you weren't. Don't think you can lie to me, Black," James said.

"Seriously, I'm fine. People expect this sort of stuff from me. It doesn't matter."

And before Lily and James could even say anything, Sirius walked off, holding the black sweat shirt tightly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris came out of the Hogwarts grounds, wanting some space. Every one was still staring at her these days and she wanted to escape badly. After keeping the sweat shirt she bought in her trunk, she went down stairs towards the usual spot by the lake.

When she came out of the door, she saw a shaggy black dog. He seemed scared at first, stiff as if getting ready for an attack.

Iris LOVED dogs. She had three when she was a little girl but she had to give them away when she came to Hogwarts. She loved all of them almost as much as she loved Lily and Alison.

But she felt some sort of deep connection with this dog. She couldn't explain it, but his very presence was suddenly calming her.

Iris crouched down and whistled, asking the dog to come towards her, gesturing with her hands.

The big, black dog suddenly calmed down and came running towards her, wagging his tail and it's pink tounge hanging out of it's mouth which was set in a way to make it look like he was smiling.

The dog came and attacked Iris, licking her face and putting his paws on her knees.

"Eew," Iris laughed, wiping her face.

She looked down at the happy dog and scratched it behind the ear and ruffled the hair on his head and neck. He really was a beautiful dog...

Iris got up, smiled at the dog and walked away. She started to walk towards the lake again but she heard soft steps next to her. The dog was following her, wagging his tail and looking at her with innocent eyes.

Iris gasped and bent down.

His eyes were exactly like Sirius' eyes. The rich brown with the flecks of magnificent purple that stood out so clearly.

"Sirius?" she said, feeling stupid that she was talking to an animal.

The dog didn't reply but kept on wagging it's tail.

I must be going mad-Iris thought.

Iris went towards the usual spot, beneath the beach tree, with the dog following her. She sat down with her back against the bark and the dog collapsed beside her, putting his head on her lap. Iris stroked it.

She smiled.

She had just made a new friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were all at the bonfire, having fun, drinking butter beers and pumpkin juice while Professor Slughorn prepared the barbecue. He had burnt most of it. Luckily, Lily and James had also gotten the elves to prepare a feast.

Lily and James had both found sweat shirts at last. They were really stupid but funny at the same time. James' had a black sweat shirt that said 'LOSER' and Lily had a purple sweat shirt that said 'LOSER'S GIRLFRIEND.' Every one loved their sweat shirts and it confirmed the rumors about them.

Iris was wearing a black sweat shirt that said, 'Baby, I'm bored.' Every one was raving about it.

Alison was wearing a hot pink sweat shirt that had many random things written on it. Like music, love, magic....that kind of sweat shirt.

Remus was wearing a grey sweatshirt that had a wolf on it saying "woof woof." James and Sirius laughed a lot when they saw it and Alison, Iris and Lily couldn't understand why.

Sirius was wearing the black sweat shirt that said 'RAPE ME.'

Iris had one of those break downs again when she saw Sirius. She couldn't explain why it hit her so much at that very moment. Maybe it was because of the cute smile he gave her or because of how unbelievably delicious he was looking. Both of them had gotten over the ridiculous idea of avoiding each other completely.

"Rape me?" Alison asked Sirius. She was linking arms with Remus and holding a butter beer in the other hand.

"Yes, I am _that_ desperate," Sirius chuckled.

Every one burst out laughing.

"Iris, I love your sweat shirt!" a hufflepuff girl said.

"Thanks," Iris gave her a half a smile.

As she walked away with her friend, Iris and the rest could hear them talking about her.

"What do you reckon?" the hufflepuff girl asked her friend.

"She seems stoned," the friend giggled.

"I heard she's cutting herself," the hufflepuff girl.

"Did you hear that she's going out with Clayton?"

"Both of the emos together?"

"Yeah. Gay, right? It's like Potter and Evans. Head boy and Head girl."

Alison, Remus, James, Sirius and Lily glanced at Iris who was just laughing.

"Honestly, you would think people had better things to talk about. Did you hear about Erica Jones?"

They all started discussing what Jones did, every one supplying the rest with useful information. Professor Slughorn announced that he was done with the barbecue. Only Lily, James and Sirius were brave enough to try a bit.

*

Iris walked off with Chris after ever one had eaten. She was feeling like shit at the moment because she had seen all these girls making plans to slip Sirius a love potion and also they started talking about how he must have gotten over Iris because he didn't follow her around any more. People were talking about how both of them would have been the perfect couple because both of them would be able to balance each other out.

Chris sat down with his back against the tree. Iris sat down next to him and he put his arm around her. There was no feeling. Nothing there. It was like some one she barely knew had put her arm around her. Not like James and definitely not like Sirius.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

How can he even think I'm okay?-Iris thought.

"No," Iris replied truthfully.

"How bad?"

"_Really _bad. Worse than ever."

Chris smiled and then pulled something out of his pocket. It was a shiny object and even in the dark, Iris could tell what it was. Her mouth dropped in shock.

"I don't do-"

"There's a first time for every thing," Chris cut her off.

"I don't-"

"Trust me, it helps."

"But-"

"Trust me, Iris."

Iris looked at the deadly substance in Chris' hand and took it into her own. She was screaming at her self mentally, her better side telling her to drop it _NOW_.

But the bad side told her that it would take the pain away and that was what she wanted.

She looked back at the party and saw Lily and James. James had his arms around Lily and he bent down and kissed her in a soft, sweet and romantic way. She looked left and saw Alison and Remus, both of them laughing because Alison had put cake on his face. Then, she looked right and saw Sirius. He was drinking butter beer and gazing in to the fire. There were girls behind him, giggling and eyeing him up and down but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy with his thoughts.

Iris blinked back tears and looked back at Lily and James. James pulled away so that the tip of their noses were touching and laughed because of a stupid joke Lily had cracked. Then he kissed her again.

And that's when Iris realized that she would never have that happy ending. She would never end up like Lily and Alison. She would be all alone, friendless and with no one to love. She would be all alone in this world.

How was she supposed to deal with that kind of pain?

So she did it.

Something Iris thought she would never do.

Drugs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know, I know....I feel so bad for Iris.**

**I hope none of you kill me. I think I'm going to sleep with one eye open from now on. Lol. =P**

**I love the Lily/ James action in this though and I LOVED the sweat shirts. I had this bonfire/ sweat shirt party with my friends and it was a BLAST so I decided to put it in the story too. My friend, he wore what Sirius is wearing. And I wore what Iris was wearing. My other friend wore what Remus was****wearing, except that it was a cat that said 'meow meow'. I got the idea from James and Lily's sweat shirt LATE at night.**

**Lol, I get my BEST ideas late at night.**

**Harrypotterfan12 and Annonymous007: Jeez man! This is fanfiction! I can change the characters a bit if I want! Don't read this story if you think it's terrible.**

**ANY WAY, I hope you enjoy the chapter! God, I'm so hyper! I just had 2 glasses of coke!!! (as in coca cola. Not the drug! =P)**

**I'M HYYYYYPPPPEERRRR!!!**

**GRRR!**

**Lol, not updating till the reviews reach 560. Pleaseee?**

**Sherry.**


	27. Realizing

Lily walked back up to Gryffindor tower alone. She had lost James in the crowd and didn't know where he was at all. Iris was no where to be seen. Sirius was still outside, drinking gallons of butter beer. Alison and Remus were also outside, having fun like the rest.

Lily wondered if she should tell James that she loved him. She wanted to but she was afraid that he might get scared by how fast they were moving. They hadn't even gone out on a PROPER date and she was already his girl friend. Imagine how freaked out he would get when she told him that she was in love with him.

As she passed the thick red curtains in the common room, hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her behind them.

Lily gasped in surprise and she could feel James' lips tracing up and down her neck, his breath tickling. Lily's heart fluttered in her chest and she was finding it extremely hard to breathe.

"James," Lily gasped.

"Shh," James whispered and he caught Lily's lower lip with his own. He pulled Lily towards him self tighter and turned around so that Lily was pressed up against the wall. He used the wall to pull Lily tighter to him and there was no part of Lily that wasn't fused to a part of James.

Lily's hands went to his hair and her fingers twisted in them again, making it messier that it already was. The other arm was wrapped tightly around his neck as she kissed him back with as much passion as she was capable of. James' hands roamed Lily's back and then finally rested around her waist.

James and Lily had kissed before but never like _this_.

"Hey," James smiled when he pulled away, his hazel eyes twinkling.

"Hey," Lily smiled back, pushing herself up on her toes and touching James' lips with hers again. She felt one corner of James' mouth pull up in a smile and she too, pulled back and chuckled.

"JAMESSSS!!" Peter yelled, "Where are you? I need help!!"

James groaned and continued to kiss Lily, tightening his arms around her like he would never let go. Lily, how ever, loosened her grip.

"You should go," she chuckled.

"Screw Peter and kiss me, _now_," James pouted and his lips came down on Lily's again.

Lily pulled away and laughed, "you would rather have me screw Peter and just kiss you?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius was leaning against the wall on the stairs, going over the text again for his small test. He was getting top grades at the moment and he was in no mood to mess up his perfect transcripts no matter how screwed up he was at the moment.

There was a person climbing the stairs now. Sirius didn't look up from his book and neither did she. She kept on walking and didn't seem to notice Sirius because she too, was revising for the test.

Suddenly, the girl came to an abrupt halt. She swayed slightly and then fell down with a crash and started rolling down the stairs. Not to mention that this stair case had one thousand and seventy six steps to be exact.

Sirius looked up and he saw Iris._ Iris _rolling down the stairs.

"What the-HOLY _SHIT_!" he yelled throwing the book and his bag and running after her. He grabbed her before she could fall down another one thousand stairs.

Sirius had forgotten what it felt like to have her in his arms and he could tell, that, even if she was knocked out, it was the best feeling in the world. But he didn't have time to think about that right now, he picked up Iris and started running towards the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Sirius yelled for her.

"Yes, Bla-Oh my goodness! What have you done to her, you _shameless_ boy?!" she asked, waving her fist at Sirius.

"_Me?! _I didn't do anything! She fell down a hundred steps!" Sirius defended himself, laying Iris down on the bed closest to him.

"Oh-okay-Oh, I thought-never mind," Madam Pomfrey said and she went towards Iris and started checking her injuries.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I don't know. She was climbing the stairs and then she fell down. I wasn't looking at her. I didn't even know she was there until I heard her fall down," Sirius told her.

"Miss Hewson is lucky. These are minor injuries compared to what could have happened to her. She has a broken leg though but I'll be able to heal that in an hour."

Sirius sighed with pure relief.

"You might want to sit down, Black. She wont wake up very soon."

And as Madam Pomfrey went back into her hospital after treating Iris' bruises, Sirius sat on the edge of her bed and taking advantage of the fact that she was asleep, took her hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"James, stop acting like a fool," Lily laughed.

Both her and James were sitting out side by the lake at the usual spot. Lily had just told James what belly dancing was and he was trying to do it and was failing miserably, putting the dance to shame.

"C'mon, dance with me, Lily!" James grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up.

"James!" Lily moaned, still laughing.

"I think I'll be a belly dancer when I leave Hogwarts!" James announced.

"It's a profession only for Girls and no one would hire you any way!" Lily chuckled.

James clutched his heart and pretended to faint. Lily giggled and sat down again. James collapsed next to her and put his head on her lap, still chuckling quietly. Lily softly stroked his hair.

"So what _do_ you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

James was playing with a strand of Lily's hair absent mindedly and didn't seem to notice Lily speaking.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked you a question.

"What?"

"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?" Lily repeated.

"Oh- I want to be an auror," James replied.

"An auror!?" Lily shrieked, "I wanna be that too!"

James smiled.

"What does Sirius want to be?" Lily asked.

"An auror," James chuckled, "what about Iris?"

"She wants to be a Healer. Her mother was a Doctor-"

"What's a Doctor?" James questioned.

"It's basically a healer for muggles."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so any way, she knows all about muggle and wizard medicine and she has a really steady hand, so...I guess she'll make a good healer."

"Of course she will," James said, "what about Alison?"

Lily laughed, "she wants to become a fashion designer."

"Good for her," James chuckled.

"What about Remus?" Lily asked.

Something Lily said made James extremely uncomfortable, "he hasn't decided yet."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris' eyes fluttered open after half an hour and she looked around with confusion. She had been walking up the stairs to charms and now she was in the Hospital room. She could remember falling.

Iris gasped. Was she dead?

Iris looked forward and saw Sirius.

Okay, she was definitely dead and surprisingly, she had gone to heaven. She didn't mind that she was dead any more. Just as long as that one person was with her.

"Where am I?" Iris' voice was barely a whisper.

"In the Hospital wing," Sirius said.

"Am I dead?" Iris asked.

Sirius chuckled, making Iris' heart beat faster, "no."

Iris sighed with relief.

"But you're an idiot," Sirius said, suddenly angry.

Iris looked up, surprised by his sudden change of tone.

"What the _hell_, Iris? You can't just let yourself fall like that! What if you DID die?" Sirius cringed internally at the thought.

"I was dizzy," Iris gulped. It wasn't a lie entirely. The drugs HAD made her dizzy.

Iris blushed.

"Right. You're blushing. Don't think you can lie to me, Hewson," Sirius snapped.

"It's nothing to do with you, Black," no matter how hard she tried, Iris couldn't talk to him in the same icy tone she used to use.

Sirius' hard face disappeared with Iris' soft tone. He slid of the bed and came to stand next to Iris so that he was closer to her face. He leaned forward and both of them stopped breathing. He reached out and brushed Iris' hair off her face. Iris closed her eyes at his touch and Sirius thought he would break down at that moment.

"What ever made you fall, what ever you did, please don't do it again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

"Ouch-Alis-OW!-What the-OUCH!" Lily yelled.

Remus' owl had floated in to Lily, Iris and Alison's dorm to give Alison a letter explaining why Remus had been absent for the past few days. When Alison had nothing to give the owl, it started attacking Lily. Oh, and it was three in the morning.

Alison was throwing objects at the demented owl, trying to get it off. Hermes, Remus' owl, settled itself on Lily's head, it's talons hurting Lily's scalp. Iris was still fast asleep in her bed.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!ALISON!" Lily screamed, trying to beat the owl with her bare hands.

Sirius and James suddenly burst in to the room, looking sleepy and groggy. Their eyes widened at the situation in front of them.

"GET THE DAMN OWL OFF!" Lily yelled at them.

James and Sirius then jumped into action, grabbing objects to throw at the owl. Sirius grabbed Iris' broom and started to beat the owl with that.

"HERMES, GET OFF!" Sirius yelled.

Sirius was the only person who could control the stupid owl but it wasn't even listening to him today. James grabbed a heavy book and threw it at the owl. The owl then decided that it didn't want to cause harm to itself and flew out of the dorm.

James was standing on Lily's bed. He exhaled with relief and then collapsed on Lily's bed, next to her, burying his face in her pillow. Sirius collapsed on top of both him and Lily but James shoved him off.

Both of them were so exhausted and sleepy that they didn't even have the energy to go back to their own dorm.

Sirius then (without thinking) walked over to Iris' bed (which was the closest) and collapsed next to her. He was on the edge of the bed and he needed to hold on to something so he (again, without thinking) put his arms around Iris' waist. He buried his face in her hair as he once again fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Lily woke up, the first thing she was James fast asleep. It took her a while to remember how he got here. Lily made a mental note to kill Remus when he got back.

Lily would have let James sleep but Hogwarts was leaving for Hogesmeade to get their dresses and tuxes for the ball in just forty five minutes. So she shook him gently.

"Mmhm...Moony, piss off!" James moaned.

"James, you have to get up. We're leaving for Hogesmeade soon," Lily whispered.

James' eyes sprang open at the sound of Lily's voice. He looked down right confused.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Remus' owl? Hermes? Rememer?" Lily chuckled.

Realization dawned on James' face and he laughed, "I'm going to kill Remus."

"Not if I kill him first," Lily giggled, "Listen, can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Okay, look. Please don't wear a green, blue or grey tux. Just wear black, I can't stand any other colours-Please?"

James laughed, "What about pink?"

"NO!" Lily screamed and James burst out laughing.

***~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**SIX A. M**

When Sirius woke up, he could smell a familiar scent. It took him a few secnds to realize that this familiar rose like scent belonged to Iris. Sirius looked down, he saw her peaceful face. Both of them had their arms around each other. And as the events of last night came back to him, he began to question himself.

What was he thinking?

What if Iris woke up right now?

Sirius could feel something hard poking him. He slid a hand under his body and winced when his fingers made contact with cold metal. Sirius pulled the object out and his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

A liqour flask.

Sirius had a sip to check which liquid it was.

Dragon's wine.

What was she _thinking_?!

Sirius found it hard to believe that _Iris_, Iris _Hewson_ was on the way to becoming an alcoholic. And he vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to stop that.

Taking advantage of the fact that Iris was asleep, Sirius bent down and softly kissed her smooth cheek. He brushed his fingers along her cheek, remembering how Iris used to blush every time he did that. Then, Sirius wrenched himself out of bed, clutching the flask he was so desperate to destroy.

But the truth was that Iris wasn't even asleep. She had been wide awake the whole time. And now she couldn't deny it, Sirius _did _care.

As she realized this, tears she had refused to shed for two days came pouring down, breaking her heart in to tiny pieces as each tear fell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I guess I have to explain why Iris started crying. That was because she realized that she had completely ruined things between both of them. She felt like Sirius would never forgive her for hurting him by running off with Chris. Basically, she realized that she had ruined things between them for no reason. If she had just LISTENED to Sirius after she saw him with Ivy, she might not be so messed up. And now, she thinks that she's messed things up SO much that both of them can never be together.**

**Iris used to think that Sirius didn't care about her before, even when there was proof right there in front of her. Like the letter, how cut up he was when they ended it, how he lost his sense of humor...**

**And now as she FINALLY puts the clues together, she realizes( or she THINKS) it's too late.**

**God, I feel so bad for this girl.**

**And of course, that black dog WAS Sirius! Lol.**

**Not updating till they reach 600. Just 29 reviews, guys! Pleaseeee?**

**=)**

**Sherry.**


	28. Strawberry

**Song: Starlight (Muse)**

Every one was getting ready for the Hogesmeade trip. Lily and Alison were choosing their clothes. James was showering, Sirius was changing and Remus had just come back to Hogwarts. Iris was walking up the stairs towards Chris' dorm. She wanted to have a swig from his flask, get her energy up...

She burst in to his dorm and went straight to Chris' bedside table with the questioning eyes of Chris following her. She picked up the flask and had a sip, the dragon wine burning each cell in her body one by one....it felt so good...

"What happened to yours?" Chris asked, taking his flask back from Iris and taking a sip himself.

Iris wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth so she said, "I lost it."

Chris smiled and got up. He rummaged in his trunk and pulled out a silver and gold flask and threw it to Iris. Iris caught it with ease and stared at the really fancy flask. Jeez, how much money did this boy spend on liquor?"

"You can use this one."

Iris nodded, "what liquor?"

"Dragon wine."

"Give me some....you know...."

Chris smiled and threw her the coke he had collected from the drug dealer in London. Iris had it.

She left the room before Chris could come and demand a kiss or a hug. As she walked back to her own dorm, she could hear 'wake me up before you go go' playing. Iris smiled. Lily and Alison would always put this song on to annoy her. Because_ Iris _and _Wham!_ never got along.

"I was dreaming but I should have been WITH YOU INSTEAD!!" Lily screamed as soon as Iris entered the room. She grabbed hold of Iris' hands and forced her to dance. Iris burst out laughing as Lily tried to shake her hips and do a belly dance. Lily was reminded of James as she shook her hips and she too, burst out laughing.

"WAKE ME UP! Before you go go!" Alison yelled and she came and attacked Iris with a hug. Iris fell down on the floor with the uncomfortable weight of Alison.

"Alison don't d-_OUCH_!!" Iris yelled as she fell to the floor.

Lily started laughing uncontrollably and joined the laughing pile of humans on the floor. After they hiccuped themselves back to being serious, they started looking for some clothes to wear to Hogesmeade.

"Iris are you going with Chris?" Alison asked.

"No, I'm going with you lot...I hope that's okay..." Iris said uncertainly.

"Of course it is! How can you even think it wouldn't be?" Lily demanded.

Iris shrugged.

"So why aren't you going with Clayton?" Lily asked.

"He's not going with to Hogesmeade and even if he was, I would go with you all," Iris said as she pulled on her black, full sleeved high neck over her black jeans. The out fit seemed to agree with her body and she looked absolutely amazing.

"Why?" Alison asked. She pulled on her dark blue jeans with her red and black blouse.

"Yeah, I mean, he is your boy friend," Lily said, putting on her dark blue blouse with black designs on it. She wore her really dark boot cut jeans with it.

"I don't know...I mean, Chris is so_..boring_ after Sirius," Iris moaned, as she slipped on her black boots.

"Ready to go?" Alison asked as they all appeared from behind their curtains.

"Yeah, let's go," Lily said and once again she saw Iris turn away and drink something. When she appeared from behind the curtain, her eyes were suddenly red and her nose made her look like she had a cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Iris and Alison were walking down the streets of the cheerful town, soaking up the sunshine and enjoying their smoothies. Lily and James were entertaining the others by arguing about the fact that James wanted to wear a pink tux.

"But I _want_ to, Lily!" he moaned.

"Then I'm not going with you," Lily said.

"Fine," James said.

"Aw, James!" Lily groaned.

James grinned.

"Fine, I wont wear a pink tux, only if...."

"IF?!" Lily demanded.

"If you let me choose your dress."

"JAMES!!"

They bickered for ages. Lily finally stopped when she spotted a ride far away. There were carts on the ride that spun round and round until you were sick.

"Oh my god! James, I will DIE of I don't go on that ride!"

James laughed.

"Do you WANT me to die!?" Lily asked.

"No," James chuckled and he took Lily's hand and they began to walk towards the ride.

"Let's go too, Remus!!" Alison squealed.

Remus wasn't sure if he should go on the ride. His transformation had just ended and he was extremely weak. But after seeing Alison' excited face, he didn't have the heart to say no. Remus smiled and took her hand and they too walked towards the ride.

That left Sirius and Iris.

"You wanna go?" Sirius asked her.

Iris chuckled, "weren't you afraid of rides?"

Sirius shuddered, "still am."

"Then why are you-"

"Look, I'm facing vomiting and nausea so that you can go on the bloody ride. If you wanna go, tell me. I'm getting impatient here," Sirius laughed.

Iris chuckled and took Sirius' out stretched hand. A warm, tingling feeling spread through her, like she had just had a gallon of fire whiskey to drink. Sirius smiled down at her and both of them went after the rest.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the ride slowed down and stopped, James, Alison and Lily got off, happy and willing to go on it again.

"It was SO much fun!" Alison laughed.

"It was so _fast!_" Lily grinned.

"Let's go on it again!" James said.

"NO!" Iris, Sirius and Remus yelled.

All three of them had climbed off of the stupid ride, pale and queasy. Sirius even had a green tinge to his pale complexion.

"Aw!" Lily moaned.

Sirius had to sit down now due to his rolling stomach and throbbing head. He knew the ride would do this to him but it had been totally worth it, even if both him and Iris were laughing and covering their mouths the whole time in case they threw up.

Iris was now at his side, apologizing again and again for making him go on the ride with her. But Sirius just gave her a weak smile and told her:

"Iris, if you don't shut the hell up, I'll hex you."

After Sirius' head was better, they all went to a shop called 'strawberry' (Lol. When I was writing this chapter I was listening to strawberry by Coldplay so I decided to name the shop after the song). The shop owned amazing dressed and nice tuxes. As soon as they entered the shop, they could smell the scent of roses and tea leaves. There were Hogwarts students every where and sharp dressed man by ZZtop was playing in the back ground.

"Don't forget the deal, Lily. I get to choose your dress, " James chuckled.

"You're such a girl, James," Lily chuckled, linking her arm with his.

"Hark whose talking," James laughed.

"Honestly, I know what kind of dress you'll pick. Probably a backless minnie or-"

Lily hadn't even finished her sentence when James pulled out a gorgeous strapless velvet dark green dress. It was plain but not too plain. It was elegant and beautiful. Just right for Lily.

"Wow, it's....beautiful," Lily commented, "I didn't know you had good fashion taste."

"Thank you, Evans."

"It's perfect," Lily stared at it.

"It'll really bring out the colour of your eyes," James smiled, imagining Lily in this dress.

Lily looked up and she didn't know why it hit her so hard at the moment. She had never felt so much love for any one and it hit her a smack right across the face.

"Any way, " Lily said, "let's get your tux."

"Can't I at least get a pink tie?" James moaned, his yes sparkling.

"NO!" Lily yelled.

"You suck," James pouted.

"No, you do."

"If I suck then I can't imagine where you are," James chuckled. His comment earned him a smack at the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You deserved it."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard."

Lily grinned, "I'm sorry."

James turned away, "I'm not talking to you."

"What?Oh c'mon-"

"I'm not talking to you, Evans!"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

"Not talking to you!"

"James-"

"NOT TALKING TO YOU!"

Lily then put a hand on James shoulder and turned him towards her. She shoved her mouth against his and gave him a breath taking kiss.

James pulled away and pouted, "you don't play fair."

Lily chuckled, "all is fair in love and war."

James laughed while Lily's stomach clenched. She had just told James she loved him and he hadn't even realized it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius was leaning against the railing on the top floor, looking down. Iris and Alison were there, laughing and joking about stupid things. Sirius was watching Iris with a small smiled as she pulled out a blood red dress and checked the size. Then Iris turned away from Alison and walked the other way. She searched for something in her pocket, and to Sirius, it looked like she was examining it. Then she walked back to Alison.

"You've never felt this way about any one, have you?"

James appeared next to Sirius and he too, joined his side, leaning against the railing and looking down. Lily was helping Remus choose a tux on the other side of the store.

Sirius didn't answer and that was answer enough for James.

"What makes her so special?" James asked.

Sirius sighed and pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"I don't know....it's the way she makes me feel. It's her smile, it's her four year old laugh...it's everything."

"Sirius, why can't you-"

"James if I tell you something, you can't tell any one," Sirius said quickly.

"Um, okay. What?" James questioned.

Sirius looked around to see if any one was there. Then he pulled out Iris' liquor flask. James' eyes widened.

"Sirius! Please tell me you're not-"

"It's not mine!" Sirius hissed, "It's Iris'."

James was quiet for a few seconds, "well, maybe she's using it to have pumpkin juice."

"Don't be so naive and stupid James! Any way, I checked the liquor, it's dragon wine. _Dragon wine_!"

James' mouth dropped in shock, "what is she _thinking_?"

"I don't know. She's so messed up these days and she's hiding something huge," Sirius mumbled.

"Sirius, you have to persuade her to stop."

"I can't. She wont listen to me."

"She will! You have this weird influence over her! You can do it!"

"I've tried before, it didn't work!"

"Try again!"

"She wont listen!"

"Just try!"

"I'm telling you-"

"Jesus Christ, Sirius. I'm not asking you to kill yourself."

Sirius chuckled and then sighed, "she wont listen to me. But I'll try."

"That's my boy," James grinned and he put his arm around Sirius. Both of them walked down towards Alison and Iris. They reached them the same time Lily and Remus did.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Please? The smell of roses is getting to me," Sirius moaned.

"Yeah and I really hate wham," Iris complained as Last Christmas came on.

Every one laughed at the look of disgust on Iris' face and they all walked out of the very pink shop, holding their bags of clothing.

"What's the colour of your dress, Ali?" Lily asked.

"Gold," Alison answered proudly. She had found a gorgeous golden, sleeveless dress that made her look like Cleopatra.

"That's great because I have a gold tie," Remus grinned.

Alison smiled and Remus grabbed hold of her hand. She squeezed it.

"What about you Iris?" Lily asked.

They had been so preoccupied in the conversation that none of them had noticed that Iris had stopped a few steps away. She was standing there, so pale that the dark circles under her eyes were more pronounced than ever. She had a hand on her flat stomach and her cheeks were pushed out as if about to spit something out. She bent down and threw up into a near by dustbin.

Lily ran to her and pulled Iris' hair back. Sirius joined them and rubbed soothing circles on Iris' back as she gasped for air. The rest came and joined them.

And then, Iris let out a scream. A heart stopping, blood curling, yell of pure pain.

She stood up right and looked down at her hands that were covered in blood. _Her_ blood.

"What-how-"

"No time for questions! We have to get her back to Hogwarts, NOW!" Sirius cut off James. Iris was half knocked out. He picked her up bridal style and began to run at top speed. The rest came running after him. This was the scariest thing that they had ever seen. Iris couldn't stop coughing and her hands were now red with her own blood.

Iris suddenly gave a terrible jerk and started seizing. Sirius stopped horrified and she twitched in his arms, like a fish on land. Her eyes rolled back in to her head and white froth was pouring out of her mouth.

As the rest caught up with Sirius, they too, stopped in shock. Then James ripped Iris from his arms, took him into his own and began to run again. The rest ran after him.

Sirius stared after Iris, still horrified.

And then it hit him....he might not ever get to see her again.

It was like a wrecking ball. The pain and grief that hit him in that moment made his knees give away as he slumped to the ground, still staring after the girl he loved.

* * *

***gasps and makes a shocked face***

**Heehee. This chapter is another one of my personal favourites. I hope you all like it and be patient! A surprise is waiting for you in the next few chapters!**

**Not updating till the reviews reach 625 though.**

**Love you all.**

**-SiriusJamesfan**


	29. Confronting

**Song: Bad (U2)**

Sirius ran across the grounds, up the stairs, round the corners. He was almost about to reach the Hospital doors when he heard James, Lily, Alison and Remus arguing. The argument was mostly between Lily and James. Lily was mostly yelling and James was talking in a low furious tone.

"We can't tell Sirius, James! He'll freak out!" Lily yelled, as she imagined Sirius' face when he found out.

"He has a right to know, Lily!" James yelled back.

"He's the one she was doing all of this for," Remus said quietly.

"Don't say that!" Alison shrieked, "That makes it worse than it already is!"

"I know...I know..." Sirius heard Remus say. He also heard some footsteps and a sob.

"But we have to tell Sirius," James said.

"Tell me what?" Sirius demanded as he rounded the corner. The rest jumped in surprise. They hadn't expected him to be this close.

"Tell me what, James!" Sirius yelled. His head was already filled with horrid thoughts about what had happened to Iris.

His voice echoed through out the empty corridor and he felt like every one could hear his hammering heart. Only the soft clicking of the clock and the distant chattering of the students could be heard.

"Sirius..." Lily started, her eyes swimming with tears.

"She's not....she's not....dead, is she?" Sirius whispered. The thought made his heart ache.

"No! No, no....but if we had been even a minute late, she would be," Remus whispered, cringing at the thought.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

All of them shared a troubled look. They were really testing his patience now.

"WHY!?!" Sirius yelled again.

"The reason why her body acted like that was because...." Alison couldn't finish her sentence because of the expression on Sirius' face.

"Dammit, Alison! Tell me!" Sirius hollered.

James took a deep breath and said, "Sirius....Iris was on drugs."

Everything was quiet in the room for a moment. Sirius' heavy breathing was the only sound that could be heard.

Suddenly, Sirius laughed loudly, "Nice joke, James."

When no one laughed, the smiled died from his face and he stared at every one, shocked. And then he exploded:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS ON DRUGS!?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius had not taken the news well. The furniture in the corridor was still upside down and he was right now, sitting with his head in hands having a conversation with Remus in whispers. Lily was sitting with her head on James' lap, crying silently while James softly stroked her hair. Alison was sleeping, with her head on Remus' shoulder.

Madam Pomfrey had told them that the amount of drugs Iris had been using had caused his system to over power, causing the bleed followed by the seizure of the brain. If she had taken even one more dose, she would have been dead. Thinking about this caused Lily to have a tiny panic attack. But James calmed her down by stroking her face in a rhythemic way that was very soothing.

"Shh, Lily. Don't cry...shh..."

"Iris...I knew something was...I should have-Sirius will..." Lily stuttered as she began sentences with out ending them. She was extremely worried about Sirius. After his fit (the screaming and the throwing of furniture) he had been dead quiet.

"Sirius is....not okay at the moment. But he will be," James said, looking over at his best friend.

"He'll never forgive her," Lily mumbled.

"I don't think I will either," James said angrily.

"James, she was in pain. What if you lost your family the same day you lost the girl you were in love with?" Lily asked.

James imagined losing his parents and Lily at the same time and had to admit, it was a very painful idea.

"Yeah but....the fact that we could have lost her today was...too much," James whispered.

"Iris was always so against drugs and alcohol and anti depressants...and now...look at her," Lily mumled.

"People change, Lily," James said.

"Especially when they're in love?" Lily asked, he corners of her mouth twitching.

James smiled, "_Especially _when they're in love."

"I just hope Madam Pomfrey is ale to fix Iris. Will she need therapy?" Lily asked.

"Obviously," James said, "she wont be able to quit just like that!"

Madam Pomfrey appeared then, looking tired. All five of them stood up.

"_Well_?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"She'll be okay," Madam Pomfrey said, relief thick in her voice.

The answer was five sighs of relief and Alison muttered, "thank you, God."

"Black?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

"She wants to see you," Madam Pomfrey said and she disappeared into her office.

Sirius gulped.

"I don't think I can do it."

"Yes, you can," James said.

"No, I can't," Sirius' voice broke.

"Iris wants to meet you Sirius. Don't keep her waiting. That'll make her anxious and that's the last thing she needs," Remus said.

Those were the key words. Sirius nodded and then went inside the hospital room.

Iris was there, curled up in a ball with the white sheets around her. Madam Pomfrey had cleaned up her face so that there was no heavy kohl. Sirius was surprised at how different she looked...softer, weak, vulnerale....almost like her old self.

She sat up when Sirius came into the room and cleared her throat.

Sirius stood there, with his head cocked to one side, staring at her like he was a five year old boy fascinated by a toy. He kept on staring at Iris incrduously, who was now shifting uncomfortably in her bed.

"Stop _looking_ at me like that!" she snapped, her voice weak.

"Iris," Sirius choked out her name, "Drugs? Honestly...._Drugs_?"

"I needed them," Iris mumbled.

"Heroin? _Coke_? _Dragon wine_?" Sirius asked, his voice building.

"I needed to...to...I need the-the es-UGH, just leave me _alone_, Sirius!" Iris yanked the covers over her head.

"Iris-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Iris chanted so that she wouldn't be able to hear Sirius.

"Iris, stop acting like a freaking two year old and _listen to me!"_ Sirius pulled the covers down and grabbed Iris' hands, forcing her to look at his eyes.

"Look....Iris....whatever...what ever you want to do to your self...please....please...don't...don't do that to me."

Sirius' voice shook with the intensity of his request. He watched Iris' chocolate brown eyes fill with tears. Sirius sighed and looked away, dropping her hands. He hated it when she cried. It was so not like her.

Sirius turned towards the exot, getting the vibe from Iris that she wanted to be left alone. He was about to reach for the door when..

"Sirius?" Iris' choked voice, barely a whisper, came from behind him.

He whirled around, bracing himself for what ever was coming next.

Iris was sitting on the bed, her arms stretched out in a childish way with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so..._so_.."

Sirius had closed the distance between them in less than three seconds. He picked up Iris, placed himself on the bed with Iris curled up on his lap, his arms tight around her shaking form. Both of them were crying.

Iris finally had to realize the truth. The reason she went on drugs was because her own personal drug had been taken away from her. So she had to settle for the bad ones that made her unhappy and depressed. And now, back in his arms, it just felt so....right.

Both of them cried wordlessley for sometime in which Iris choked out many apologies.

"I'm sorry," she cried into his chest.

"It's okay, it's okay," Sirius whispered to her.

"I was so...so....I'm sorry, Sirius," Iris wept.

"It's okay," Sirius repeated and he kissed her forehead.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the BLOODY HELL is THIS?!"

Chris had come up to the hospital ward to give Iris her liquor flask. He had pulled the curtain around her bed only to reveal Iris wrapped tightly around the man she was in love with. He had his arms around her waist while her arms were locked around his neck, her face buried in it's crook.

When Sirius saw Chris, he saw red. Anger flooded his body faster than reason and the next thing Chris knew was that Sirius had grabbed the front of his shirt and slammed him into the wall. Chris let out a yell of pain.

"Sirius!" Iris protested.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are!?" Sirius yelled straight to Chris' shocked face.

"Wha-Gerrof me, man-"

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MESS WITH HER LIKE THAT?!" Sirius hollered and he punched Chris straight across the face.

"Sirius!" Iris hissed, "stop-"

"If you want to throw away your useless, _pointless,_life then fine! But to ruin HER life? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO?!" Sirius bellowed.

"It's-"

"Not what I think? Oh it's _exactly_ what I think, Clayton! You're going to get back at her Dad by ruining _her_ life?" Sirius whispered maliciously.

Iris was shocked. Not once had she bothered to even think that the reason Chris opened up to her ....was to destroy her. It made perfect sense now.

"HOW LOW CAN YOU GET?!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius-" Iris begged. only to be cut off by him again.

"I will have you murdered, Clayton. If you think you can get away with this then think again!" Sirius shouted murderously.

"Sirius! Stop it," Iris snapped.

Sirius then reached for what Chris was hiding behind his back. When Sirius grabbed the alcohol flask, he stared at it for a few seconds with a furious expression on his face. Then he strode over to the window and threw it with all the force he could muster.

"Sirius!" Iris complained.

"Hey!" Chris moaned, "that was my favourite flas-"

This time, Chris slammed in to the wall with one of Sirius' hands around his throat.

"The only reason, I'm not ripping your head off your body is because it would hurt Iris," Sirius hissed venomously. Little did he know that it wouldn't hurt her at all.

He glared at Chris for a few seconds and with one last look at Iris, who had frozen up, he stormed out of the hospital.

* * *

**Yes, they are NOT back together yet!!!**

**Not updating till the reviews reach 680.**

**Sherry**


	30. Arrival Of The Guests

**Song: Staring At The Sun (U2)**

Iris stared after Sirius. The door was still swinging and Chris was now muttering swear words under his breath. Iris still couldn't breathe properly and her heart was racing in her chest, faster than ever. Last night had to be the worst and best night of Iris' life.

Worst because she realized how unbelievably stupid she was. And she was set on murdering her self for putting Sirius in pain. One thing she could not stand was to see that tortured expression on his face. And it hurt her to know that she was the one who was the source of it most of the time.

Best because Sirius had told her something that would help her. When he told her that when she hurt herself, she hurt him, the entire world changed for Iris. Everything suddenly made sense and now, she knew what to do.

"Chris...I can't be with you any more."

Chris stopped swearing and turned to her and his jaw fell slack, "What?"

"I can't...I can't be with you. When I'm with you, I'll be tempted to do drugs and ... all that kind of stuff." Iris gulped. That wasn't _entirely_ true. She just wanted to be away from Chris. Especially since he was trying to kill her.

How could he have not seen this coming? What a thick idiot-Iris thought with disgust.

Chris stared at her furiously, his thick black eye brows joined together.

"I'm....sorry?" Iris said uncertainly. The look on his face made her uncomfortable.

"Well," Chris said through clenched teeth, "at least half of the plan worked. Sorry I couldn't get you killed. It would have been much easier than getting you to go on drugs...but it cost too much."

Iris' lips parted in shock but she quickly regained her control. That son of a bitch!

"Bye, Hewson," Chris sneered, "I guess all daughters are like their fathers."

"True," Iris smiled, "We Hewsons know what's the right thing to do."

Chris' fake smile fell. There was too much truth in that sentence and Chris couldn't find any nasty thing to throw at her. Iris had a slightly smug smile on her face.

"Bye, Clayton. Don't bother to keep in touch," Iris gave him a breath taking smile and turned away, "Leave. Now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily, James, Alison and Remus were walking up the stairs to see Iris. They had just seen a furious Sirius shut himself up in his dorm and they were all eager to hear what had happened between them. If they had gotten into another fight then....God help them all.

"Lupin! Stewart!"

Alison and Remus turned around and saw Professor McGonagall hurrying towards them. She looked sort of shocked and oddly amused at the same time. That was not an expression that McGonagall wore often.

"Yes, professor?" Alison asked, a hint of irritation in her voice. She wanted to get to the hospital as fast as she could.

"Professor Trelawney has requested me to take you up to the divination tower. She says it's important," Professor McGonagall said.

Remus groaned, "can't it wait till later, professor? We were just going to meet Iris."

Professor McGongall's face hardened and Remus and Alison understood what that meant. Grumbling, both of them began to walk towards the Divination tower.

"What do you think is so important?" James asked. Knowing Trelawney, it was probably something extremely stupid and irrelevant.

"Well, we all know Trelawney. She probably just saw all her tea cups breaking and wants some one to guard them," Lily chuckled.

James laughed, "That's like her."

"What do you think happened between Iris and Sirius?"

"Well...obviously they didn't make up or anything because Sirius was really mad right now. But he didn't come back the entire night so .... I have no idea."

"I hope they got back together. They're really getting on my nerves."

James laughed, "Like I used to get on your nerves?"

Lily chuckled and wondered how that was ever possible, "No,_ YOU_ broke a record. I had to punch my pillow every night trying to get out my anger and frustration."

"Yes, the frustration of not having me....that must be an impossible one," James laughed.

"Why you little..."

Lily slapped James' arm. James grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. He cupped his hand around her face and pressed his lips to hers. Lily immediately forgot her small anger with him and responded. This was so un fair...

When Lily pulled away, she muttered, "_you_ don't play fair."

James chuckled, "like you said, all is fair in love and war."

Lily repressed a gasp. Did James just tell her he loved her?

She looked at his expression but it was still the same. Light, carefree and teasing. He just said it as a joke.

Guess he doesn't love me-Lily thought bitterly.

Both of them entered the hospital. Iris was sitting up in the bed, fooling around with her wand. Her expression brightened when she saw her best friends. James ran over to her and smacked the back of her head.

"OW!" Iris protested, rubbing her head. James could be so weird at times...

"You're a git, you know that?" James demanded furiously.

"Thanks," Iris grinned. That was so like James. She liked that he wasn't giving her any special treatement like the rest. She would always be Iris to him and James would always be James to Iris. Like Alison was closer to Sirius than the rest (as a friend), Iris was closer to James. She could talk to him about every thing and she could tell him any secret because she trusted James completely.

"I'm so glad you're okay-"

"Stupid, arrogant, ann-"

"You gave me a heart attack!"

"ANNOYING PIECE OF-"

"Okay!" Iris laughed. Both Lily and James weren't allowing each other to finish their sentences. It was so cute and the site of them made Iris both happy and sad. She was happy for them but sad because again, she was reminded of the fact that she would never be able to have that.

James then swooped Iris up in a big hug. Lily came and joined them too, wrapping her arms tightly around Iris. They could feel Iris trembling a bit. A side effect of the potion Madam Pomfrey was giving her or was she actually crying?

"Don't do that again, Iris," James whispered, his voice a little thick.

Iris chuckled, "sorry mom."

"No! No! Sirius was the mom!" James moaned, "Aw, Iris! SAY IT! I'm NOT the Mom!"

Iris smiled at the memory and at iSirius' name. That reminded Lily about her question concerning their relationship. Sirius and Iris were getting annoying now. It was crystal clear that they both loved each other....so how thick could both of them be?

"So....what happened?" Lily asked, her tone curious.

"I had a seizure," Iris shrugged and she shuddered interally at the thought.

"No, you idiot! I mean between you and Sirius!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh....nothing, really," Iris blushed.

Damn blood rushing to your cheeks-Iris thought.

"You're an abysmal liar, Iris," James chuckled.

Iris shrugged, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Did you get into a fight or....?" James trailed off.

"No, nothing like that. But....things are way too messed up between us now. I ruined everything. I think we both just realized that we can't happen."

"That's not true," Lily snapped, "of course it can happen. Don't even think that it can't."

"You both love each other," James almost yelled.

"Don't say that. Please," Iris pleaded and she closed her eyes.

"Why?" James and Lily both asked.

"Because that makes me think that there might be hope," Iris whispered, her eyes still closed.

"There is hope!"

"No, you guys. There isn't. I'm....I've ruined everything."

There was a long silence for some minutes and then Iris added in a lighter tone,her eyes flashing open, "plus I have no date for the dance now and my shampoo decided to stop working!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alison and Remus walked down the stairs, out of the divination tower, both frustrated with Trelawney. She wanted both of them to hand out fliers now so that more students would come to her class. Honestly....

"I still can't believe her!" Alison hissed, "what kind of idiotic, stupid, abnormal-"

"Easy there," Remus chuckled. Seeing Alison angry was so cute, it was like watching a tiny kitten who thought she was a strong tiger.

"I do NOT like that woman," Alison moaned, "I don't know why I took the damn subject."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this angry," Remus laughed and slid his finger under Alison's chin. He pulled it up and looked into those electric blue eyes.

"But maybe what I'm about to say next will cheer you up."

"What?" Alison asked.

"Ali, will you go to the ball with me?"

Alison smiled at the same time she bit her lip. Remus thought she looked adorable.

"Only on one condition," Alison grinned.

"And what is that, your highness?"

"No pink suits," Alison chuckled, remembering the arguments between James and Lily on that subject.

Remus burst out laughing.

"Shit," he choked out, "and here I thought I was asking _Alison _to the ball. Not Lily."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Every one was gathered in the Great hall. Well, except for Iris. She was too weak to even stand up, let alone walk. They were all seated in the great hall for the arrival of their guests. Mount Temple was the first to arrive and they were a pretty cheerful lot. Because of Chris Clayton, every one had been expecting a dark and twisted lot. But the Mount Temple students looked well hearted and generally happy people. Some of the boys were ridiculously good looking, one of them _almost_ as handsome as Sirius and James.

The next to arrive were Beauxbatons. They looked pretty snobbish in their powder blue uniforms and disgusted expressions. Their Head Mistress, a tiny woman, seemed to be the only one in good spirits. She bounced forward and kissed Dumbledore (who had to bend down) on both cheeks.

The last to arrive was Durmstrang. That lot didn't look very bright. Most of them looked like they had just woken up and they were staring around in amazement and fascination. They looked sort of scary as well in their crimson uniforms.

The Mount Temple students settled down at the Gryffindor table while Beauxbatons seated themselves with the Hufflepuffs. Durmstrang picked Slytherin.

Lily didn't notice the fact that a lot of the Mount Temple boys were staring at her. With Iris missing, Lily was the only eye candy available. James, how ever, noticed and he grabbed her hand under the table. He kissed her forehead and Lily didn't understand why. She still couldn't help smiling.

The Mount Temple boys turned away bitterly.


	31. Without You

**Song: With Or Without You (U2)**

Lily and Alison went to meet Iris before they got ready for the dance. Iris was not allowed to go and she was secretly relieved because of that. She had no one to go with and she was sure that Sirius was mad at her because he hadn't come to visit her since he nearly choked Chris.

Iris had agreed to do Lily and Alison's make up. Both of them sucked at doing make up and always asked Iris for help. And with her steady healer's hands, she was the only one who could put the eyeliner on without smudging.

"Alison, hold _still_!" Iris hissed as Alison shifted.

"It tickles!" Alison giggled as Iris exhaled with irritation.

"Then why are you putting it on?" Lily asked.

"Because I want to look like Cleopatra! You know...with the gold dress and the long eye liner..."

"Aw, you're so cute, Alison!" Iris grinned.

"Look at your blushing! It's almost as bad as Iris' blush!" Lily laughed and Iris threw a pillow at her.

"Ow," Lily muttered.

"Okay, I'm done with Ali. Come here, Lily," Iris said as she rummaged for green eye pencil.

"Really light make up, okay? I don't wanna look like I tried too hard," Lily said.

"Of course," Iris said, "wow, I wish I had your eyes Lily!"

Lily gasped, "are you mental? Have you even seen _your _eyes?"

"You know who has really pretty eyes?" Alison said absent mindedly.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"Sirius," Alison answered, "have you seen the flecks of royal purple in them?"

Iris smiled. Of course she had seen them. His eyes were one of the many things that had made her fall in love with him.

"Even James had nice eyes," Alison said.

"Yeah, they're like pools of honey," Iris said.

Pools of honey he drowned me in- Lily thought, smiling away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily stared at the girl in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless, full length, dark green, velvet gown. Her flaming red hair were down in soft curls, her eyes out lined with black pencil and her lips were covered in transparent lip gloss.

This girl was beautiful and elegant, graceful and gorgeous, so not like her own self. Or so Lily thought.

"Wow, _Lily_," Alison exhaled, "you look _beautiful_."

Lily shook her head, "nothing compared to you."

Alison was wearing a sleeveless golden dress that clung to her body perfectly, complimenting her figure. Her eyes were outlined and she was wearing a pale lipstick. She looked like Cleopatra's twin.

"Wow," both Lily and Alison said together, staring at each other in a whole new light.

"Oh holy shit!" Alison suddenly yelled, "there are only 15 minutes left till the doors close...oh crap! Remus is gonna kill me!"

She quickly put on her high heels and ran out of the dorm, yelling: "Bye Lily!"

"Bye, Ali!" Lily yelled. She had a deep breath, and with one last look in the mirror, she left the room.

James was in the common room, waiting for Lily. He was wearing a black tux and he had made no attempt to flatten his hair so they were wilder than ever.

Bottom line here: He looked amazing. Many girls were eyeing him down and Lily wore a smug smile because he had eyes only for her.

"Wow, ah, Lily...I'm...speechless," James stuttered.

Lily laughed, "I hope that's a good thing. You don't look bad yourself."

James grinned, "I look stunning."

Lily rolled her eyes, "so modest."

James chuckled, "Lilypoo! I'm known for my modesty!"

"Pompous ass," Lily muttered.

"Jealous shrew," James grinned.

Lily gasped in a jokey way, "I'm hurt, Potter."

"So am I, Evans," James pretended to wipe a tear.

"No, I'm _really _hurt, James," Lily said in a teary voice. Lily could very easily get fake tears out of her eyes. She just imagined James dying and she was immediately crying.

"Lily?" James asked, confused.

Lily sniffed and she couldn't get rid of the thought.

"Lily, I said it as a joke! I didn't mean to make you upset!" James wiped her tears.

"It's not that..." Lily mumbled.

"What is it, then?" James asked and he pulled Lily in to a hug.

"Nothing," Lily shook her head, "It's just that....Petunia used to call me a jealous shrew."

Lily gulped. What a big lie.

But James seemed to buy it.

"I'm so sorry, love," James rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay," Lily smiled.

Both of them reached the ship where they were hosting the ball and both of them stopped in surprise.

The only source of light was very dim candles and a ceiling of fairy lights. There was a dance floor that looked like a sea of melted gold and it looked, well....romantic.

"Whoa..." Lily whispered.

James laughed, "I know."

"Potter! There you are!"

James turned around and saw a breathless Slughor running towards him. Slughorn looked incredibly ridiculous in his emerald tux.

"Yes, Professor?"

"The Daily Prophet wants to take photos of the team. Come on, Hurry up!" Slughorn hissed.

James gave Lily a quick kiss and said, "I'll be right back."

James walked over to the entrance where the rest of the team was. All of them were looking highly uncomfortable because the photographer was telling them off for not acting 'sexy.'

"Hmm. Definetly gay," Sirius muttered to James when he joined Sirius. James burst out laughing.

"C'mon-Pose, guys! Work with me! POUT!! Come on, pout!" the photographer urged.

"Er...I have my date waiting," James said uncomfortably.

"Me too," Sirius lied and both of them escaped.

"So who are you here with?" James asked Sirius.

"I'm flying solo," Sirius sighed.

"Sirius...."

"No."

"Got to her. Tell her how you feel. For one second, forget about your ego."

"I can't James..."

Before James could even say any thing else, Sirius escaped. James shook his head and went towards Lily. She was talking to Mary McDonald and Lily looked like a Goddess next to her. James went and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hello," James said to Mary.

Mary blushed scarlet, "hello."

James then smiled at Lily, "can I steal you away?"

Lily grinned, "any time you want."

James grabbed her hand and steered her away to the dance floor and they started dancing among many other people.

"God, I hate dancing," Lily muttered.

"Me too," James said, "But not with you."

"Why?"

James smiled, "because I get to hold you."

Lily blushed, "have I ever told you how sweet you are?"

James gasped, "No. That has to be a first. I hope there's a recording device some where."

Lily laughed.

"So..." she began, "James...I have something to say."

"Yeah?"

"I...I..."

"What, Lily?"

"I...."

James continued to stare at her.

"I want something to drink," Lily finished lamely. James saw right through her and knew she was holding back.

"Be right back," James said and he disappeared.

Lily sighed and went to sit on one of the tables. She rubbed her throbbing ankle while she watched Remus and Alison dancing.

Why was it so hard for her to tell him? Was it because she knew he didn't love her back? But maybe that didn't matter because he would always be James and she would always be Lily. they would always be James and Lily.

"Here you go," James said and he appeared with two butter beers.

"Thanks," Lily said.

"Now," James said as he sat down on the seat next to her, "why don't you tell me what you really meant to say."

Lily took a deep breath.

"I really, _really_, like you, James."

James seemed a bit taken aback at first. He hadn't expected this. He thought Lily wanted a break up or something and he was so relieved that he could get up and do a belly dance.

"I really_, really_, like you too, Lily."

And then James gave Lily the most passionate kiss he had ever given any one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius was leaning against the door frame, drinking a butter beer bottle, watching Lily and James on the dance floor.

Did James get everything he wanted because he wasn't afraid to go after it? Was it because he wasn't afraid of getting hurt? Because he knew there was a risk in everything and nothing came free? Was that why he always got his happy ending?

And Sirius did want that happy ending.

And there was only one person he wanted it with...

And the next thing Sirius knew was that he was running, running like mad to the hospital wing.

He reached the doors and opened them as quietly as he could. He saw Iris curled up in bed, fast asleep. That was great. It gave Sirius time to arrange everything. He killed the lights except for some of the fairy lights he had conjured and summoned James' stereo here.

He turned back to Iris and was surprised to see that she was awake, watching him with a small smile.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," Sirius chuckled, "c'mon, get up. Dance with me."

Iris stared at him, "what?"

"You couldn't go to the dance so I brought the dance to you."

Iris continued to stare at him. Was he serious? He was in a lack tux while she was in her flimsy white nightie. They were IN a hospital.

"Come on," Sirius whispered as the stereo began to play with or without you.

In the end, Iris couldn't say no. She got up from her bed, only to fall because of her weak knees. She was about to make contact with the floor but Sirius caught her in the nick of time. He held her close to his body with one arm around her waist and the other one was holding her hand. He slipped his feet under hers so she wouldn't have to move much. Iris' head was resting on his chest and so were there locked hands.

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hell and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails, she makes me wait_

_And I wait....for you_

Iris sighed. What a coincidence that this song came on. It was about a guy who saw the girl he loved throw her life away with drugs. So the guy couldn't live with her because she was hurting him by hurting herself. And he couldn't live without her because he was so in love with her.

She wondered if Sirius put this song on on purpose.

_Through the storm, we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live with or without you_

Iris closed her eyes and listened to Sirius' fast heart beat. She couldn't understand why his heart was racing at the moment. She herself, was feeling terrible at the moment because this song was increasing the pain of knowing how much pain she put Sirius through.

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

Iris started crying silently. She _had_ given herself away. Sirius sang along the next part in a low voice.

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

Iris looked up and Sirius saw that she was crying. This would only make it harder for him to say it.

"I love you, Iris."

Sirius watched as one tear escaped Iris' eye. He quickly wiped it away with his hand. Iris picked up her own hand and brushed Sirius' cheek with the back of her right hand. Sirius leaned into it.

"I love you, too. More than anything."

And that was it. That was all Sirius needed to hear. His lips came crashing down on Iris' as he tightened his arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck, finally home.

Something had changed. Iris could tell as his lips moved with hers that there was no need to be afraid this time because Sirius was truly hers. There was no need to hide.

This love was here to stay.

As Sirius pulled away, Iris could feel that goofy smile carve itself on her face. It only appeared when Sirius kissed her and it felt good to have it back. Siriuc chuckled lightly and touched his forehead with hers.

"Say it again," he commanded in a gentle yet firm voice.

"I love you," Iris smiled and he kissed her again.

"And again," he said againts her lips.

"I love you."

"And again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

"I love you."

"And again."

"Sirius!" Iris complained, laughing at the same time. It was weird how her natural laugh had suddenly come back to her.

Sirius laughed and kissed her again.

"God, I missed this," Sirius said when he pulled away.

He helped Iris get back into bed and then turned towards the exit.

"No!" Iris grabbed his hand, "please stay?"

Sirius didn't have the heart to say no to her so he got in beside her with his chest pressed up against her back, his arms tight around her waist. Iris put her hands on his.

"Sleep, Iris," Sirius whispered, "I'm here and I wont ever leave."

He paused.

"Even if you want me to."

Iris smiled, "then I guess you'll never leave."

"Never," Sirius agreed.

* * *

**YAY! He FINALLY said it! And I'm so glad he did because now the story will be funny again! =)**

**BTW, I have news for you all. Many people also wanted me to write the ending on which all of them die, so I'm going to write both endings.**

**I know, aren't I awesome? =P**

**And because Iris and Sirius are back together, do you think all of you could give me 35 reviews? Pleassseee? =D**

**Sherry.**


	32. Ten Galleons

**Song: I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight (U2)**

Everything was back to normal. Well, better than normal. It was better than it had ever been before because every single person in their small group was happy. More than happy.

Sirius and Iris were back together and every one rarely saw both of them without each other. Iris had gone back to normal. She was wearing colours again and her eyes were not outlined with kohl all the time. The dark circles were gone and so were her scars. She wouldn't touch alcohol or drugs. But she had refused to dye her hair back to brown. Sirius had now got his sense of humor back and was once again, the funniest in the group.

They were later told that Chris Clayton had been expelled from Hogwarts for smuggling drugs into the school and harming a student. Sirius was also forcing Iris to have therapy. She knew that she didn't need it but Sirius would throw a hissy fit when she would say she didn't want to.

They were all sitting at their usual spot by the lake on a cool Friday. All of them were laughing themselves blue because Iris was forcefully trying to teach Sirius how to make a braid. She nearly had a heart attack when she found out he didn't know how to.

"No, you idiot! Look, _this_ is how you-"

"Why do I have to learn this muck, Iris?" Sirius moaned, letting go of her hair.

"You _should_! What if some one picks up a gun and says he'll shoot you if you don't make a braid?" Iris asked.

"I'll tell the guy to get a life," Sirius chuckled and the rest burst out laughing.

Iris smacked the back of his head.

"Look, can we stop this 'whack-Sirius-every time-he-talks' thing?" Sirius asked.

"Nope," Iris smiled ruffling his hair, making it extremely messy.

"I don't want to learn how to make a freaking braid, Iris!" Sirius whined.

"Please?" Iris asked, widening her eyes and pouting. She had discovered that every time she did this, Sirius would do what ever she wanted him to do.

Sirius sighed and tried to make a braid again. When Iris turned away, he whipped out his wand and made the braid using magic.

"There. Happy now?" Sirius asked and every one laughed at his expression.

Iris frowned at the perfect braid, "you used magic!"

"No I didn't!" Sirius lied.

"Oh c'mon, Sirius. You couldn't have made a braid this perfect!" Iris chuckled.

"Give it a rest, Iris," James laughed, "Sirius will never learn."

"Yeah, because we all know how thick he is," Remus chuckled.

"His brain's the size of a peanut," James shook his head in a jokey way.

"He has a really thick skull which is very difficult to penetrate," Remus explained looking at Sirius with mock disgust.

"See, when Sirius was a child-"

"HEY! I am so victimized!" Sirius pretended to wipe tears.

"That old line again," Iris smiled and she leaned into him. Sirius put his arms around her.

"Yes, so, when Sirius was a child, he banged his head on the table and ever since, Sirius had been extremely slow," James finished.

"And you aren't?" Lily asked, laughing. James flashed her a grin, putting his arm around her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily had been extremely upset ever since she had entered her dorm because she had found her cat lying across her bed, dead.

Lily was now curled up in her bed, crying her heart out over Taco. She could hear her best friends arguing over whether they should enter the room or not. In the end, only James came in wearing a troubled expression. He hated seeing any woman crying, especially Lily.

James sat on the bed across Lily and pulled her into his arms. Lily didn't know why this made her cry harder.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," James kissed her forehead.

"Taco..." Lily moaned.

"I know...." James stroked her hair.

"He was with me since I was ten. I knew him longer than I knew you, James," Lily sobbed.

"Um...was Taco a boy or a girl?" James asked.

"Why the hell does that matter?" Lily asked, almost laughing.

"Oh, I don't know," James muttered, pulling Lily closer.

"I miss him," Lily moaned.

"So it was a him?"

"Why does it matter!?" Lily exclaimed and she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"Just curious..."

"Are you jealous of my _cat_?"

"No...."

"You are!"

"I'm not, Lily!"

Lily laughed a little and then sighed, "I miss him so much."

The light feeling that had come to her so quickly disappeared as fast as it had come and she was crying again and James, once again, found himself helpless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sirius!" James yelled as soon as he left Lily's dorm.

James ran down the stairs and found Sirius sitting with Iris in the common room. Iris was yet again, trying to teach him how to make a braid. And Sirius was, yet again, telling her he would rather die.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked.

"C'mon, we're going to Hogesmeade," James said, putting on his grey coat.

"What?' Sirius and Iris both asked incredulously.

"You must come too, Iris," James said.

"Er....how do you plan on getting there?" Iris raised her eye brow.

"We know some secret passages into Hogesmeade," Sirius told her. Then he turned to James, "but why do you want to go?"

"I'm going to buy Lily a new cat," James said throwing Iris her chocolate brown coat and Sirius his black coat.

"Aw, James. That' so sweet," Iris grinned.

"You never say that to me, Iris," Sirius chuckled, "even after all the hard work-"

"Oh, shut up," Iris rolled her eyes, smiling at the same time. James and Sirius laughed loudly and Sirius took her hand before leaving the common room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They entered the pet shop and were met by the hooting of owls, the meowing of cats, the barking of dogs and the sounds of many others. James grabbed Iris hand and led her to the cat section.

"What colour was Taco?" James asked. Iris' arm was becoming red.

"Um...ouch..orange and yellow-James-OW!" Iris yelled in pain.

"You're cutting her blood flow off, mate," Sirius chuckled.

"Oh- Sorry, Iris," James laughed, letting go of her arm.

"_That_ one, looks exactly like Taco," Iris pointed at a ginger cat with big yellow eyes.

"You sure?" James asked, looking at the scary cat with wary eyes.

"I lived with the little monster for seven years, James," Iris chuckled.

That seemed to be enough for James. He went to the lady behind the counter to ask for some extra information about the strange monster like cat.

"Excuse me?" James said to the busy counter lady.

"Yes, dear?" the old woman looked up.

"How much is that orange-yellowish cat with the big eyes?" James asked, hoping to God that it was below fifty galleons.

"It's for....sixty five galleons, dear," the old woman told him.

James groaned. Where was he supposed to get fifteen galleons?

James walked back to where Iris and Sirius were. Sirius was kissing Iris IN the Pet shop, wrapping her tightly in a close embrace.

"Jeez, get a room," James chuckled.

Sirius turned his head slightly, "go away, James."

"I need fifteen galleons," James said.

Sirius sighed and pulled away from Iris, "I have only five."

"Shit," James muttered, "Do you have any, Iris?"

"Nope," Iris shook her head.

"Yes, you do!" Sirius laughed, "I saw some in your pocket!"

"If you think two knuts will help James then gladly take it," Iris said, "and since when do you go looking around in my pockets?"

James stared at Sirius.

"What? I needed a mirror," Sirius said defensively.

"A_ mirror_?" James burst out laughing.

"Okay, so where are we gong to get ten galleons?" Iris asked.

James and Sirius suddenly got identical mischievous grins.

"What?" Iris asked, a little afraid. Last time they had gotten these grins, they had thrown her into the lake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"FIVE GALLEONS FOR EVERY CLOTHING PIECE THAT COMES OFF THIS LAD!" James yelled as Sirius stood on the table, uncomfortably. They were in the Three Broomsticks and they found out it was Ladies' night. Which was _perfect!_

"C'mon, Sirius. Sell yourself," James hissed.

_"Excuse me?"_

"C'mon, do the cat walk or something," James said as the ladies in the bar eyed Sirius up and down. Iris was in the corner, having a laughing fit at the two boys on the table. She gave Sirius a thumbs up and spilled her coffee because she was laughing so hard.

"Five galleons for his shirt!" the lady said, giving James a gold coin.

"Well, you heard the lady, Sirius," James grinned.

"Hey, ladies," Sirius said, "how about this boy here,"-he pointed at James-"takes HIS shirt off?"

"No, we want to see you!" a girl shouted.

Sirius gulped, "I don't wanna do this."

"Oh c'mon," James moaned, "I need those ten galleons."

Sirius groaned and took off his shirt. Iris had rto surpress a gasp.

HOLY COW!-Iris thought and she couldn't help the wave of smugness that over took her. That he was hers.

"WOOHOO!" a girl yelled.

There were many screams and yells and comments about Sirius.

"So totally HAWT!" a girl yelled and she seemed school age.

"And now, what next?" James asked the crowd.

"We wanna see YOU take your shirt off!" a girl yelled, throwing a gold coin at him.

James gulped, "not his pants?"

"NO!" the crowd yelled, cackling madly.

James sighed and took his shirt off.

"Now take your pants off!" a girl yelled throwing twenty galleons at both of them. But because they had the ten galleons they needed, James, Sirius and Iris ran for it, laughing like mad all the way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a knock on Lily's door. She was fast asleep and didn't hear it so James came in. He sat on the bed, next to Lily quietly making no noise. The cat in his arms was purring like a factory.

James gently shook Lily. She didn't respond at first but James could tell she was awake.

"WHAT?!" Lily yelled suddenly, not opening her eyes.

"Open your eyes, Lily," James whispered.

"No, I want to sit here and die,"Lily groaned, punching her pillow.

"Lily, open your eyes," James said again, chuckling lightly.

Lily finally opened her green orbs and looked at James, "what?"

"Look down, Lily," James rolled his eyes.

Lily's eyes fell on the cat and they widened.

"Taco? But- But he's dead!" Lily whispered, stuttering with shock.

"It's a new cat Lily," James laughed, "for you."

"James-ah-I-Oh my god! JAMES!" Lily screamed with delight, taking the cat.

"I take that as a good sign, yes?" James said.

"I don't know what to say," Lily mumbled, stroking the cat.

"Don't say anything," James whispered, "just tell me you're okay."

Lily smiled and kissed James in a sweet and romantic way. Another kiss that Lily would always remember.

"I'm okay," Lily said when she pulled away, "anything else?"

"Tell me you like me more that this stupid animal," James said.

Lily burst out laughing.

* * *

**Another one of my personal favourites. I was having a laughing fit when I wrote the part in the bar. This happened to me and my friends and that's how we earned some quick money for ice cream. =P**

**Mmmm...ice cream. I WANT TOBLERONE! I'm so HYPPERR!!!**

**Not updating till I get about 30 reviews. =D Come on, I update so fast. You can all give me a review each to tell me how much you love me for that. Yes, yes, I feel very full of myself at the moment. My friedns were praising me today for getting really good grades and my head is HIGH up in the air!**


	33. Let The Tournament Begin!

**Song: Super Massive Black Hole (Muse)**

The night before the first match of the tournament, which would be followed by the Halloween dance party, Lily, Iris and Alison were in their dorms, singing loudly and dancing along to Nirvana's 'rape me'. Lily was using her hair brush as a mike, Iris had gotten on to the dressing table and Alison was jumping from one bed to another, dancing.

"RAPE ME! WASTE ME, MY FRIEND!" they all sang at the top of their voices. Alison slipped and missed a bed and fell to the floor. But the music was so loud that no one heard her crash. Iris and Lily kept on dancing like the fools they were.

"Ow," Alison laughed to herself, as she got up. She remembered a very familiar scene with Remus. But he had been the one to pull her up.

"RAPE ME! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE-"

"Are you sure you should be singing that out loud?"

All three girls turned around to see James leaning against the door frame, his eyes twinkling and his hair windblown from flying, a sexy smile on his face.

"JAMES!" Lily squealed, jumping off her bed and running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey there," James chuckled, draping an arm over her shoulders.

Iris suddenly got an idea and it planned in her head.

"JAMES!" Iris yelled and she ran forward and attacked James as well.

"Hey," James laughed and he put his other arm around Iris.

Alison giggled and jumped down from the table screaming , "JAMES!"

And she too, jumped on him.

They heard footsteps behind them and then they heard Sirius say, "hey! This is SO not fair! Why does James always get the attention?!"

Iris, Lily and Alison laughed and ran towards Sirius and hollered, "SIRIUS!"

"He-OW! Iris! Watch it! Are you three HIGH?!" Sirius demanded, hugging all three of them.

His comment earned him a smack in the back of his head from Iris.

"I think I'll have a permanent bruise there for the rest of my life," Sirius moaned.

Iris giggled.

"Hey! I feel so alone now!" James moaned. He laughed as the girls attacked him again.

"Now _I_ feel alone!" Sirius whined. Iris, Lily and Alison came and wrapped their arms around him once again.

"I guess no one likes me...." James chuckled as they all came running back.

"I feel so rejected now!" Sirius complained. They came running back to him.

They heard a new set of footsteps. When Remus appeared in the room, Lily, Iris and Alison all yelled, "REMUS LUPIN!"

Remus looked up in alarm and saw them running towards him.

"NO, sto-ARGH!" Remus yelled as they attacked him. He wasn't strong enough and he fell to the floor and the three crazy girls went down with him.

James and Sirius were laughing so hard that they had to clutch each other for support. In the end, the support wasn't enough and they too, ended up on the floor with the laughing pile of humans on the dorm floor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The morning of the match, both Sirius and James looked like they had swallowed a bucket of flobberworms. Sirius had a green tinge to his skin and James was biting his nails. They wouldn't eat anything but were drinking mad amounts of pumpkin juice to get their energy up.

The Hall had also been decoreated in the usual Halloween decorations. They were all going to go to the Halloween dance party after the match. But Hogwarts knew that they wouldn't enjoy it if they lost today.

"Oh c'mon! Both of you have to eat _something_!" Iris said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Can't-" Sirius gulped.

"Eat," James finished.

"Fine," Iris crossed her arms over her chest, "when you both fall of your brooms because of the acid in your stomachs, I'll sure as hell say 'told you so'."

James and Sirius hesitated and then grudgingly took a muffin each. Iris smiled in victory.

Lily put her hand on James thigh to calm him down.

"Oh c'mon, guys! Beauxbatons are such push overs!" Alison assured them, "I saw them practicing the other day and the chasers can barely grab the quaffel."

"Never be too sure," Sirius said darkly.

"Whoa, look at Amos," Remus mumbled. He himself was a bit nervous because Remus was the referee of the tournament.

They all looked around to see Amos sitting on his seat, trembling from head to foot. He couldn't hold still and spilled milk all over themselves.

"And look at the Beauxbatons lot," Lily muttered.

The Beauxbatons students' smug and disgusted expressions had been replaced by nervous ones. They didn't even look graceful any more.

James sighed and looked at his watch. Then he stood up and yelled, "TEAM! Changing rooms!"

Sirius, Robert, Larry, Zach, Amos and Derek got up. All the hufflepuffs started giving Amos words of comfort. The other members were also being assured by their friends.

Iris had wrapped both Sirius and James in a hug, telling both of them not be stupid because they were both awesome and would win. When James pulled away, Sirius wrapped Iris in an even tighter embrace.

"I wont smack your head today because I think you need your brain," Iris chuckled.

Sirius laughed, "thank the lord."

"Good luck, okay?" Iris sat and she pulled back so she could see his face. She softly kissed him to calm him down a bit. It worked.

"Yeah," Sirius gulped, "Love you."

Iris smiled, "me too."

Alison kissed Remus' cheek and whispered, "don't be nervous."

"Yeah? You'll see that that isn't easy when you have to commentate in front of ten thousand people."

"I guess not," Alison chuckled.

"Aren't you going to wish me good luck?" Remus grinned.

"GOOD LUCK!" Alison screamed in his ear. Remus cringed but then started laughing.

"So...meet you at the Halloween dance party?" she asked.

"We'll go together," Remus said.

"Perfect," Alison grinned devilishly.

Remus laughed.

Lily was trying to calm James down while she hugged him. He seemed so different when he was nervous. Not at all like himself.

"James, it will be okay!" Lily said.

"Lily!" James moaned, "what if it's not?"

"What if it is? C'mon, James. The team has Sirius and Robert. They have YOU! How could they not win?"

James smiled and ruffled Lily's hair, "my ego booster."

"As always," Lily chuckled.

"So, we'll go to the dance party together, right?" James asked.

"Hmm...I don't know. I was thinking of going with Amos," Lily said sarcastically but James' eyes widened.

"What-"

"James, I'm kidding!"

"Oh," James grinned, "Oh well, bye Lils!"

"Please don't break a leg," Lily chuckled at her lame joke.

James laughed and kissed her before he joined Sirius and walked over to the team.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WELCOME! Welcome to the first match of the tournament!" Remus' voice boomed all over the stadium. Dumbeldore had a new Quidditch pitch built for this tournament. To say that it was HUGE would be under describing it. It was holding all of the Hogwarts students, Beauxbatons students, Mount Temple students and Durmsetrang students which was roughly twelve thousand people.

"The match is between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. The winner of today's match will have a guranteed position in the next round," Remus said over the cheering of the students.

"And here comes the Hogwarts team!" Remus yelled over the applause coming from the Hogwarts students. Mount Temple and Durmstrang were supporting Hogwarts so Beauxbatons boos couldn't be heard at all.

The Hogwarts team strode on to the quidditch pitch in their black uniform.

"SIRIUS!" a gang of fourth year girls yelled. Iris frowned. "JAMES!" Lily frowned.

Sirius and James shared identical grins. Both of them started looking for Iris, Lily and Alison.

"Playing as Captain is James Potter and his second in command is Sirius Black. Playing as chasers are Larry Martin, Zach Smith and Sirius Black. Playing as keeper is Robert Clive. The Beaters are Amos Diggory and Derek Mitchell. And the seeker is the captain, James Potter!"

"H-O-G-W-A-R-T-S! HOGWARTS!!!" the students yelled.

"JAMES, I LOVE YOU!!" a girl yelled.

"Sirius, I wanna have your babies!" another one yelled.

"Okay, that's it-" Iris got up, only to be pulled down by a laughing Lily and Alison.

"And here comes the Beauxbatons team! Playing as captain is Bob Green and his second in command is Joesph Joel. Humphrey, Devito and Bob are the chasers. Playing as keeper is Yang. Beaters are Stevens and Burns and our seeker is Joel!"

There were more boos than cheers because of the tiny amount if beauxbatons supporters.

"Captains, shake hands!" Remus said.

James came forward and so did Bob Green. James smiled at the Beauxatons captain, a smiled which Bob did not return.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Remus yelled over the thunderous clapping, "Black grabs the quaffel, passes it to Smith, Smith passes-OH! Humphrey catches it, throws it to-BUT BLACK GRABS IT AGAIN! He shoots- He shoots and he- HE SCORES!!! Ten- zero to Gryffindor!"

Sirius bowed on his broom and conducted the song that was playing across the stadium. The song's lyrics were "SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!".

"And Burns throws a bludger at Black but Diggory blocks it! Potter and Joel sweeping the stadium for the snitch!"

James soared throught the air and grinned at Remus.

"Marting grabs the quaffel, passes it to Black, Black shoots and he- I don't believe it- HE SCORES AGAIN! Twenty - zero to Gryffindor!"

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" the crowd yelled.

"Humphrey grabs the quaffel, passes it ro Devito, passes it to Green and he- oh my god, he dropped the QUAFFEL?!" Remus couldn't help his outraged voice. Sudden;y a bludger came and hit Green's arm.

"And a bludger hits Green! Beauxatons beaters should get to work!" Remus accused, earning himself many boos from the Beauxatons students.

The score was 110 - 50 to Gryffindor when James finally caught the Snitch. Joel tried to knock James off his broom but James' fingers were around the fluttering, golden ball before he could even try.

"YESSSSS!" James bellowed as the entire stadium erupted. It sounded like an explosion.

Sirius rushed to his best friend and James rushed to Sirius and both of them slammed together in a brotherly hug. The rest of the team joined them as well, ruffling James' hair and slapping Sirius on the back. Both of the, had een the stars of the show.

And then suddenly, out of no where, Burns came and hit the side of Sirius' head with the back of his bat.

For one second, their was total silence in the stadium. Sirius raised a hand to his head and every one could see blood trickling down his face and neck.

And then he feel of his broom.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Iris screamed, "JAMES! CATCH HIM!"

James soared downwards and grabbed Sirius before he could fall. He took Sirius to the ground. Iris rushed on to the quidditch pitch the same time James reached the ground. Lily, Alison and Remus came rushing forward too.

Iris ligtly tipped Sirius' head to the side and she sucked in a breath when she saw the bruise.

She got up and went towards Burns. Every Hogwarts supporter was throwing death threats and abusing language at him but he kept on grinning, proud of what he had done. When he saw Iris coming up to him, his grin widened.

"You fucking bastard," Iris spat and she threw a punch with all the force that she could muster. It was clearly A LOT because Burns was knocked to the ground.

The stadium applauded again.

"GO IRIS!"

"That was so totally HAWT!"

"Haha!"

Iris grinned at the audience and turned around, back to Sirius. They were taking him up to the hospital wing. Iris quickly ran after them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were all waiting out side the hospital doors. They had been told that no damage had been done and that Sirius was perfectly fine. Madam Pomfrey allowed them to enter after she was done treating him.

Sirius wa lying on the bed, fast asleep, the bruise on his head completely healed.

James nudged Iris. She walked up to him first and whispered, " Sirius?"

Sirius opened his eyes and gave Iris a weird look. He looked around in wonder and then back at Iris.

"Who are you?" he asked, "who am _I_?"

* * *

**AAA! Don't murder me! =P**

**James for me: Actually, no. I looked it up on line and apparently James was supposed to be very average looking. It was only his personality and quidditch talent that made him hot. Sirius was the one who was supposed to be ridiculously good looking. But in my world, James _is_ hot. But Sirius was supposed to be the one all the girls were crazy about.**

**Some one asked me if Alison wasn't as pretty as Iris and Lily. The answer is YES. You see, Alison is also pretty but she isn't striking looking. She blends in with the crowd. She doesn't stand out like Iris and Lily. The prettiest out of all of them is supposed to be Iris. I explained all of that in the beginning of the story, remember? And even on the site.**

**I'm surprised none of you guessed who the cat was. It was CROOKSHANKS!! He was the bad tempered cat and that's why he felt so attached to Sirius. =) I got the idea last night. Because he had known Sirius before! Remember when Sirius said 'it recognized me' in the third book?**

**Not updating till I get forty reviews. =)**


	34. We Didn't Start The Fire

Song: We Didn't Start The Fire (Billy Joel)

Iris mouth dropped in shock as she stared at Sirius' lifeless expression. She heard Lily and Alison gasp behind her and Remus muttered, "Oh my god." James came and put his arm around Iris, who could feel tears stinging her eyes and the familiar wave of despair attacking her again. Just when every thing was beginning to look up, it all had to come down again...

"Sirius...I'm James, remember? She's Iris?" James asked warily. This felt so weird. James had known Sirius for seven years. Sirius knew him better than any one and it seemed so ridiculous telling him what his name was.

Sirius suddenly grinned, "Of course I remember."

James sighed in relief, "Jesus Christ, Sirius. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Remus sweared, Alison and Lily both said, "that was not funny, Sirius."

But Sirius was looking at Iris, not hearing any one. For a second, she looked like she was about to cry. Then she exhaled in relief and then sharply slapped Sirius across the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Sirius moaned, touching his red cheek. That had hurt almost as much as Burns' bat.

"You're an ass!" Iris hissed. Anger was flooding her body. How dare he play a joke like THAT on her? Just after she was getting over depression from not being with him.

"I know I am," Sirius flashed her a heart stopping smile.

"Well, then, you deserve this too," Iris smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch! I thought you said you wouldn't smack my head today?!" Sirius demanded.

"I changed my mind," Iris crossed her arms over her chest with a stubborn expression.

"You are impossible, woman!" Sirius moaned.

"Don't ever do that again, Sirius," Iris said in a hushed tone.

"Okay, I wont," Sirius chuckled, "I'm sorry."

"I wont forgive you THAT easily," Iris snapped.

"I just fell fifty feet. I can hardly get up and do a tap dance or get down on my knees," Sirius complained. What was she expecting him to do?

Iris couldn't help smiling, "fine, I forgive you."

Sirius extended his arms in a childish way, "I'm sorry."

Iris rolled her eyes fondly and sat on the bed, hugging him back. Sirius then suddenly turned over so that Iris was lying down on the bed with him on top and he pressed his lips to hers.

Lily nudged James who nudged Alison who nudged Remus. They all shared a look and then walked out of the hospital wing. Sirius and Iris probably wanted to be alone...

"I still can't believe we won the match!" James punched the air with his fists.

"Now, we're in the league!" Remus joined James in a sort of weird dance.

"Er...what the hell are you doing?" Alison laughed.

"THE VOODOO DANCE!" Remus yelled, taking Alison's hand and both of them suddenly ran off, laughing. They ran all the way and they could hear them shout out stupid things.

Lily laughed, "Okay, THAT was weird."

"Tell me about it," James chuckled, staring after his crazy friends.

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Told you so."

James laughed and pulled Lily towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He shoved his mouth against hers once again in what could only be a very passionate kiss. James felt one corner of Lily's mouth pull up in a smile.

She pushed him away gently and whispered, "we're in a public corridor."

"So?" James chuckled kissing her again.

"It's not appropriate," Lily mumbled against his lips.

"Shut up, Lily."

"James!"

James sighed and took Lily's hand and led her behind a curtain. Then he put his arms around Lily again and his lips scorched their way up and down her neck. Lily's breathing was VERY uneven.

"Fine?" he asked, pressing his lips to hers again.

"Perfect," Lily grinned, snaking her arms around his waist. James chuckled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily was getting ready for the dance with Iris and Alison. The theme was red, black and white. Lily couldn't wear red because it made her look like a bottle of tomato ketchup so she was wearing a white frock like dress and black tights underneath. Her hair were dead straight and her eyes were outlined with kohl.

Iris was wearing a black, elbow sleeved high neck with her black skinny jeans. She was wearing a couple of chains around her neck as well to complete the look. Her hair were up in a pony tail with her flick resting nicely on her forehead.

Alison was wearing a red, sleeveless top and black jeans. Her mahogany hair were down in waves and her electric blue eyes were framed with thick eye lashes.

"Are you going with Remus, Ali?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Alison answered, trying to untangle her mess of necklaces.

"What's up with you both anyway? Are you together or not?" Iris asked as she put on her black boots.

"We're not_ together _together," Alison replied as she applied lip gloss, "like he hasn't kissed me yet or anything."

"WHAT?!" Lily asked, shocked.

"He hasn't?" Iris asked, clearly surprised.

"Why is that so shocking?" Alison asked.

"Because you both act so lovey dovey around each other," Iris rolled her eyes.

"Bit rich coming from you, Iris," Lily chuckled.

"What?" Iris asked, turning towards Lily.

"You and Sirius-"

"Oh my god! YOU'RE one to talk! You and James make me _sick_," Iris laughed. Lily and Alison laughed as well.

"I guess you're right," Lily chuckled.

"Whens your first therapy session, Iris?" Alison asked.

"Tomorrow. The guy is gonna come here, his name is Adam Hendrix," Iris rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't need it."

"Then why are you taking it?" Lily asked.

"Because Sirius goes mad if I say I don't want to," Iris grimaced, "he feels sort of...guilty."

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I think he feels responsible for...you know..."

Alison gasped, "That's not his fault!"

"I tried telling him that but both of us don't like to talk about the past few weeks," Iris shrugged.

At that very moment, James came in followed by Sirius followed by Remus. James was wearing a white collar shirt with a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. Sirius was wearing a black collar shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his black jeans. Remus was wearing a red and black band T-shirt and black pants.

"Ready to go?" Remus asked all of them.

"Where is it, anyway?" Iris asked, slipping her wand into her pocket.

"The astronomy tower," Lily told them.

"Seriously?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Yeah," Lily beamed, "James came up with the idea."

Sirius blinked, "_James_ came up with this?"

"Yes, Padfoot," Lily chuckled.

"Wow," Sirius said, "I never thought I would say this....but nice thinking, James."

James laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When the arrived at the party, all the Hogwarts students came and attacked Sirius and James. They picked them up on their shoulders and began to shout their name over the loud music. Remus and Alison disappeared on the dance floor so Lily and Iris went to the bar, laughing at the sight of James and Sirius.

"Lily, how much do you like James?" Iris asked suddenly, looking at Sirius. She felt an odd wave of smugness again as she saw him smile at her from across the room. All the girls who fancied him frowned at Iris.

"What?" Lily asked, watching James. He was laughing at some guy's joke.

"How much do you like him?" Iris repeated.

"A lot," Lily sighed, "more than he likes me."

"Do you...?"

"Yes, and by that I mean I love him, " Lily confessed. Lily didn't know why but she couldn't talk to Alison about this kind of stuff. She was much closer to Iris than any one. They had never ever gotten into any fight and she always felt so...comfortable with Iris. Lily loved Alison greatly, but she wasn't IRIS.

"Who would have thought,' Iris grinned, "that one day, the boys we used to HATE more than anything in the world, we would end up being in love with."

Lily laughed, "remember when we used to punch our pillows, pretending they were Sirius and James?"

Iris chuckled, "things change."

"A lot," Lily agreed.

"Hey ladies," James grinned as he turned up. Sirius came a second later and took a sip of Iris' butter beer.

"HEY! That's mine!" Iris snatched the butter beer from his hands.

"I'll get you another bottle, Iris," Sirius moaned, "come on, I'm thirsty!!"

"Nope," Iris still shook her head stubbornly.

Sirius smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on her cheek. His nose skimmed her cheek and he pulled back and whispered in her ear:

"Can I _please_ have some butter beer, Iris?"

Iris' expression became sort of dazed as she handed him the bottle. Lily and James laughed.

"I wish Lily was this easy," James moaned, putting his arm around the girl he loved. James was wondering last night if he should tell her but he knew that Lily would get freaked out. She would think they were moving too fast. Little did he know how utterly wrong he was.

"You think Iris is easy?" Sirius demanded, "I fall fifty feet and she still doesn't soften up!"

"I guess that's true," James laughed.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" Iris yelled as we didn't start the fire by Billy Joel came on. She jumped up from her seat and said, "Come on, Sirius! Dance with me!"

"Iris!" Sirius moaned. Sirius couldn't dance to fast songs to save his life.

"Please?!"

"No! I hate dancing, you know that!" Sirius whined.

'"Fine! Be that way! See if I care!" Iris said, her eyes twinkling. She turned away and walked to the dance floor and immediately she was dancing with one of the Mount Temple boys who was looking at her like she was a big chocolate cake he would just love to gobble up.

"Aw, that is SO not fair!" Sirius groaned.

James laughed, "Okay I take that back. Iris is hard."

"Tell me about it," Sirius chuckled and he got up from his seat and went to Iris. Iris gave a scream of delight and ran to him, abandoning the Mount Temple boy.

"Happy?" Sirius groaned.

"Extremely," Iris laughed.

James laughed and snaked his arms around Lily's waist, "Wanna dance?"

"I hate dancing," Lily smiled.

"Still, come on," James urged.

They joined Alison, Remus, Sirius and Iris on the dance floor. They were now dancing like crazy to Metro Station's shake it. Half way through the song, it started raining. The rain came down hard on the Hogwarts students and people were now drenced. That still didn't ruin the party and people were still dancing. A lot of people were drunk as well. Including Remus. Sirius was partially drunk. Both of them were entertaining every one by acting crazy on the dance floor.

"Lily, come with me," James said, taking hold of her hand. He led her to the more quiet part of the balcony where only some couples were.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, squeezing his hand.

"Lily...I have something to say."

"Um...what?"

"I...."

"Yeah?"

James completely chickened out now, "you smell good."

Lily blinked, "what?"

"I think your perfume is nice," James lied, ashamed of his pathetic excuse.

"Right," Lily laughed, her dark red hair was plastered to her face now.

"I....want the name of your perfume," James said.

"James," Lily chuckled, "I'm not wearing any."

"Oh," James blinked, "is that your natural scent?"

"James, what are you playing at?" Lily demanded, "do you really expect me to buy such a pathetic excuse?"

"Oh all right," James moaned, "I...I really like you, Lily."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek, "me too. Anything else?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and dance with me."

* * *

**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. It's not exactly solid. But anways! Haha, how could you have thought Sirius was going to loose his memory?Didn't you see the clue I gave you. **

**"Madam Pomfrey said no damage had been done." Lol.**

**So, okay, since none of you like the guy I made Sirius, I put up a few pics of guys I thought might look like him on the site. You all choose one and tell me the one you want and I'll change him.**

***sigh* I don't want to do that. I LOVE Bono, but if it makes all of you happy.....**

**If you all choose Orlando Bloom I will KILL you!**

**You know the drill, thirty reviews and I update. =)**


	35. Therapy

Song: Heartland (U2)

"Do you know that Burns was banned from the tournament?" Remus told every one. They were sitting in the common room, due to the heavy thunderstorm outside. A very hectic Tuesday had just finished and they were all relaxing in the common room now after doing their Potions home work.

"Seriosuly?" James asked, shocked. He thought that the worst they could do was not to allow him to play the next match, let alone the entire tournament.

"Yep, and he had a pretty heavy nose bleed after Iris punched him," Remus grinned, remembering Burns' shocked face.

"Wha-you _punched_ Burns?" Sirius asked Iris. He couldn't imagine Iris punching any one...well...except for him.

"Yeah," Iris laughed, "the best punch I've ever thrown."

"Wow. Wish I had been concious. Must have been hot," Sirius said longingly.

"It _was,_" James grinned.

"How hard did you punch him?" Sirius asked Iris.

"Burns was knocked to the ground," Lily chuckled.

"Even the Daily Prophet were asking people about it," Alison piped up.

"Wow....Iris! Couldn't you have done it when I was around?!" Sirius demanded angrily in a jokey way.

"How about I punch you next time?" Iris asked hopefully, ruffling his hair.

"No thank you," Sirius said quickly, "the whacking is enough."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**SATURDAY:**

They were all sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast while the sun shined away outside. There was a light wind and the leeves were dancing to it in a sprightly dance. The Black Lake seemed inviting in the golden and crisp sunshine.

"May I have your attention seventh and sixth year students?" Dumbledore said, getting up from his chair.

Alison, Remus, Sirius, Iris, Lily and James looked over at their Head master. He was looking sort of uncomfortable. Dumbledore cleared his throat:

"The school governors have decided that it is best to have you all get together once a week in what is known in the muggle world as 'circle time'. In this time, you will talk about prolems you're facing with one another."

Some students laughed and one yelled out, "why?"

Dumbledore shifted uneasily, "a recent accident motivated the governors to take some serious action."

Every single head in the hall turned to Iris, who pretended like she heard nothing while she played with her scrambled eggs. Every one could see her blush though. Sirius put his arm around her, throwing a death glare at a first year who was staring at Iris.

"When will they start?" a girl asked with a shrill voice.

"Today, right now," Dumbledore said, "all students except for sixth and seventh years, please step out."

There was a loud noise as all the students piled out of the Great Hall. As they did, Dumledore made a gesture towards Iris, telling her to come over to him. Iris gulped, picked up her bag and walked over to him.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked.

"Iris, your therapist is waiting in the Gryffindor common room. While they all have this circle time, you go and have your first therapy session," Dumbledore said. Iris nodded and walked off. She was about to reach the exit when Sirius' warm hand, like medicine on a bruise, touched her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sirius asked, catching hold of her arm.

"Adam Hendrix is waiting for me in the common room," Iris told him. Sirius frowned. He didn't like the idea of that any more than Iris did but he had to remind her that it would help.

"Oh, right," Sirius said, "meet you after this...what ever it is-"

"Circle time," Iris laughed.

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled, "good luck on your first session."

"Yeah," Iris sighed. She stretched on her toes and kissed his cheek before disappearing.

Dumbledore was muttering some spells which were causing the chairs to be arranged in a circle. James and Lily sat together. Sirius sat with Remus and Alison.

The doors suddenly opened and in came a dark haired man with a wide smile on his face, wearing a black tux. He was holding a tattered and old brief case and every one could see his big blue eyes.

"Hello," he said, beaming at the students. He seemed way to cheerful for a teacher.

There was a mumbling of heys and hellos. No one really interested in this 'circle time.'

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Charles Hendrix. How do you do?" he said cheerfully.

"Fine," the students groaned.

"So...how about we start by you telling me your names," he said. All the students grunted their names and Charles' smile widened when his eyes set on James.

"You're Harold Potter's son, aren't you?" he asked, his eyes ablaze with some emotion.

"Yes," James mumbled. He didn't like shouting out that he was the Minister's son.

"Great man...great man...then you must be James Potter?" Charles asked with a wide smile, that stretched from ear to ear.

"Yep," James smiled. Did his father talk about him at work?

Charles smiled and his eyes set on Lily. Something changed when he saw her. His expression became sort of ... greedy. He looked at her hungrily, like she was the best piece of chocolate cake available.

"And who are you?" he asked softly.

Lily had an uncomfortable look on her face, "Lily Evans."

"Lily," the man repeated. James and Lily both frowned.

"Okay, now let's start with....you!" Charles said, pointing at Sirius.

"Yeah?" he asked. Girls batter their eyelashes and many giggled. Sirius and James were popular enough to be super stars now. Some girls had even asked them to sign their bags for them.

"Anything bothering you?" Charles asked Sirius, looking him straight in the eye.

"No," Sirius said. Nothing was bothering him now that he had everything he wanted.

"Are you sure? Nothing?" Charles asked again.

"You are," Sirius muttered under his breath. A fews students, James, Lily, Remus and Alison burst out laughing.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Charles asked.

"Nope," Sirius smiled.

"Okay...what about you!" Charles pointed at Alison.

"No, nothing," Alison grinned.

"Fit as a fiddle?" Charles questioned.

Students had to bury their face in their hands to stop themselves from laughing. The way he said it was hilarious! He said it like a pos person trying to act all hip and cool and failing miserably.

"Yes," Alison choked out after her fit of silent laughter.

"What about you?" Charles suddenly turned on Lily and his expression changed again. It became sort of greedy again and it made Lily shift uncomfortaly in her seat.

"I'm fine," Lily smiled uneasily.

"Nothing bothering you?" Charles asked.

"No."

"Any family problems?"

"Er...no."

"Problems with your love life?"

"No!" Lily felt her cheeks burn.

"Any other-"

"NO!" Lily yelled. James laughed and put his arms around her and she calmed down instantly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris climbed through the portrait hole and came face to face with a dark haired man. He was quite fair and had deep blue eyes and was around twenty one. He was very typical looking, nothing particularly WOW about him or anything. But maybe that was just Iris. Every boy seemed okay looking after Sirius.

Adam smiled and came forward, taking Iris' hand and shaking it enthusiastically. Iris fingers were becoming a bit red.

"So glad to finally meet you, Iris," he said in a weird sort of voice, "please have a seat."

Iris sat down on the one opposite to his uncomfortably. Something about him was making her very uneasy...

"Yes, so, Iris. Tell me....oh! You're half Irish!" he said delightfully as he looked down at the paper with the basic information about her. Iris wondered what Dumbledore had written about her.

"Um, yes," Iris said, suddenly reminded of her mother. A lump rised in her throat.

"Me too," Adam smiled.

"That's...er..." Iris didn't know what to say.

"Okay...let's start with something simple. So why did you turn to drugs?"

Iris blinked, "that's simple?"

"I guess not, but tell me...was it because of the death of your only sibling?"

"No," Iris played with her fingers.

"Then...?"

Iris sighed, "It was....because...of a boy."

"Hmm. What's his name?"

"Sirius."

"Mhm. Why because of him?" Iris didn't fail to notice the fact that he wasn't cheerful any more.

"Because...I didn't..like to be away from him," Iris mumbled.

"Yes. What about now? Are you over him?" Adam asked hungrily. He seemed eager to hear the answer.

"Erm...no, we're together now." Iris smiled thinking of Sirius, making Adam frown.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Look," Iris said, grabbing her bag and getting up, "I'm here only because Sirius freaks out every time I tell him I don't want therapy. I don't need any of this muck and I thought this was supposed to be about helping me and not twenty questions about my private love life."

Adam looked like he was going to object, but then he gave a sort of apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry, Iris. Please sit down so that we can start over."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remus was walking towards the usual spot on the lake, hoping to find any one else there too. He was thinking about Alison and whether he should take their relationship to the next level. He could tell that she was getting a little impatient. But he was a werewolf and she was....

As he reached the lake, he saw a girl lying face down on the water, her dark red hair swimming like snakes around her. With a terrible shock, he realized it was Lily.

"LILY!" Remus yelled as he jumped in to the ice cold water. He swam towards her lifeless body and put his arms around her waist, swimming back to land. He reached it and lay Lily down. She was pale and was not responding to Remus.

Remus knew what he had to do. He didn't have time to call for help or get any one here so he opened Lily's mouth and started blowing air into it. He put his hands on her chest forcing her heart to beat. He kept on blowing air inro her mouth.

And suddenly, the colour returned to Lily's cheek and she saw Remus. Remus with his mouth on her's. God, was this uncomfortable.

She wasn't the only one who saw him and what both of them were doing.

And Remus and Lily both realized that from that distance, what both of them were doing could only look like a very passionate kiss.

James, Alison, Iris and Sirius were standing a few meters away. Sirius was gaping openly, Iris had a careful poker face and Alison looked on the verge of tears.

But the worst was James.

Hurt, betrayal, anger, frustration, pain, loss, anger, hurt...

His stoney expression did not change as he walked away, glaring daggers at Remus at first. But the expression he gave Lily was the worst. It was a heart broken one.

* * *

**Okay, LOOK! I had to do this! Lily and James were annoying me because they can't be perfect couple all the time!**

**All fo you didn't vote for who should be Sirius so i'm not putting up the results by far. I think there is a tie between Bono and Jim Sturgess.**

**Not updating till I get those 35 reviews. =)**


	36. Betray Me

"James!" Sirius yelled, running after him. Iris went towards Lily and Remus while Alison ran back into Hogwarts. Sirius put his hand on James' shoulder and spun him around so that he could see his face.

"What, Padfoot?" James asked in a tone that he had never used.

"You saw Lily! Maybe Remus was...I don't know...performing CPR?" Sirius said lamely, not knowing how right he was.

"Right," James said sarcastically, "that must be why Lily was responding? Why he had his tongue down her throat?"

"Erm...maybe he was-"

"I don't have time for this Padfoot," James cut him off, "Lily never liked me and I fell in love with her like a fool."

"Oh no, no, no," Sirius said, "You're making the same mistake I made. Don't do that James!"

"Yeah, well. Iris never made out with your best friend, did she?" James hissed.

"James! Okay, come on! You can't believe that Remus-"

"He was the only one she liked, remember?" James said and he turned away again.

"James!" Sirius yelled, "you're making a huge mistake, James! LISTEN TO ME!"

"Look, Sirius. I just can't be around those two. Even thinking about them makes me want to choke you," James said, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Me? What have I done?" Sirius asked backing away. James even cracked a smile. Sirius would always shy away from a fight with James.

"Nothing. See? That's how mad I get," James said before going off again.

"You'll regret not listening to me!" Sirius hollered after his best friend. He shook his head when James didn't stop or turn around so that he could face the situation before him like a man. Sirius suddenly realized how annoying he must have been during the past few weeks.

Sirius turned back to the usual spot and saw only Iris and Lily. Lily was lying down on the ground, her eyes watery and Iris was next to her, stroking her hair while she listened to Lily's story.

"....Grindylows caught me around my leg and pulled me in. I fought them off and by the time I did, this other creature did a spell on me that makes it's prey drowsy. So I dozed off in the water and drowned. Then Remus came and pulled me out and he performed CPR and-"

"Lily...as much as I hate to say this...it looked like you both were french kissing," Iris mumbled.

"Oh God...James...Alison...._James_," Lily moaned, getting up. She stumbled and fell but Sirius caught her before she could.

"Lily, it's best if you give him some space right now. James needs to sort some things out," Sirius said.

"What did he say?" Iris asked.

"He...he's really mad," Sirius gulped, "where's Remus?"

"He went after Alison," Iris answered. Sirius and her shared a look and at that moment, they realized that things were going to be very messed up for a few weeks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Alison, just listen to me!" Remus begged, grabbing hold of her wrists and forcing her to look at him.

"I don't want to hear anything, Remus!" Alison screeched, shoving him away. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Ali-"

"Don't call me that!" Alison snapped, trying to act like a rock.

"But, Ali-"

"I SAID don't call me THAT!" Alison yelled in his face.

"Look, Alison, I-"

"No, YOU look, Remus! I thought you liked me and all this time, you were using me to make LILY, my best friend, LILY jealous?!"

"NO! No, Ali-"

"Stop calling me that! I hate the name! I always hated it! I only let you call me that because you wanted to. But that wont be necesary any more because I want you out of my life," Alison hissed venemously before breaking free from a horiffied Remus and running up to her dorm.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James went up to his dorm and kicked everything in his way. Why did it all have to go wrong in the end? Lily and him were having such a good time and it really did seem like she liked him now.

And then James began to put the little pieces together. He had noticed that these days, Lily would try to say something and then she would stop. Was what she was trying to say that she wanted to not be with him?

He slammed the door open and flung himself on the bed. Why did she have to do this to him?

And Remus....James thought he was his best friend. Wasn't it Remus who James used to moan to about Lily? Why hadn't Remus told him that he liked her too?

James punched the pillow into a more comfortable position and was horrified when he found himself crying silently.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris walked to the classroom where she would be having her next therapy session. To say that she didn't like Adam Hendrix would be an understatement. He only creeped her out, especially when he asked annoying and nosy questions about her and Sirius.

"Hello, Iris," Adam smiled when she entered the room.

"Hello," Iris mumbled, sitting on the seat next to him.

"How are you today?" he asked, offering Iris some butter beer.

"Um, fine," Iris took a sip.

"Today, we will be discussing the most important thing in your life," Adam said, sitting down.

"You mean Sirius?" Iris asked and she saw Adam's jaw clench. She wondered why..

"Is HE the most important thing in your life?" Adam asked, raising his eye brow.

"Of course," Iris rolled her eyes.

"Well, then...tell me about Sirius Black."

Iris watched that as she talked, how every single bit of cheerfulness vanished from his face. Every time she would smile while remembering something Sirius said, Adam's jaw would clench.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sirius sat with James, still trying to convince him that what he was doing was wrong. Sirius had tried looking for Iris after her therapy session but she was no where to be seen. So Sirius had gone to James.

"Remus would never betray you like that, James!" Sirius hissed.

"Really? Is that why he was making out with my girlfriend?" James asked sarcastically.

"James, he-was-performing-CPR!" Sirius yelled.

"Then why were her eyes open?" James questioned.

"Because...she must have...I don't know! But Lily didn't cheat on you, okay? And Remus didn't do anything to hurt you! If it wasn't for him, Lily would probably be dead!"

"Where is Remus any way?" James asked through clenced teeth, "I wanna beat the crap out of him."

"Erm...he's probably with Alison but listen to me James. This is Remus, we're talking about! He's our best friend-"

"Padfoot, I need to be alone," James buried his face in his pillow.

Sirius sighed and obeyed. He got up and went down to the common room where he saw Alison, curled up in a ball on a chair, her eyes red even though she wasn't crying.

"Oh my god, please tell me you listened to Remus!" Sirius moaned, sitting on the table infront of Alison.

"No, and I don't want to," Alison said, staring at the crackling fire.

"Ali, listen to Remus. He was performing-"

"CPR? Please, Sirius. That is the lamest excuse ever," Alison said.

"Sirius Black?"

Sirius turned around and saw a fourth year girl, blushing scarlet as he looked at her.

"I was asked to give this to you," she said and she handed him a small envelope. 'Sirius' was written on the front in Iris' elegant script. Sirius ripped it open and read:

_Sirius,_

_Don't freak out. I havn't run away or anything or gone to a drug party (I'm KIDDING! =P)_

_St. Mungo's contacted me. Apparently, my father woke up today and he began asking for me. They say he's getting bits and bits of his memory back. So they asked me to come down because he's been throwing a fit about wanting to see me._

_I'll be back by tomorrow morning. Until then you try to clean up this mess-Please?_

_I love you. =)_

_Iris._

Sirius groaned as he finished the letter. Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worse, it just did. Now that Iris was gone, he had only four depressed people for company. And that was something he wasn't looking forward to. And every one knew that Sirius hated to be away from Iris.

Sirius got up and went to the Owelry so that he could send her a letter at St. Mungos. He reached the room with the screeching owls and took out a sheet of paper, scribbling:

_Iris,_

_*gasp* A DRUG party? Why didn't you take me with you?! ;)_

_Wow, your Dad remembers you? That's great, isn't it?_

_Believe me, I have tried my best. All of them keep on telling us _we _have ego issues, they should take a good look at themselves. I tried my best to convince James but he wasn't listening to me. I tried with Alison, she didn't either._

_=(_

_You're leaving me alone with them? Noooooo! _

_Any way, I love you too and I hope you're safe and bla bla bla all that crap. =)_

_Sirius._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily was standing outside James' dorm, taking deep breaths. She was about to go in and face his anger and sadness. Lily raised her fist to knock on the door when it suddenly opened and she saw James standing there with slightly red eyes.

"What do you want, Evans?"

"James-"

"I don't wanna hear any apologies. They'll just make me mad," James pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"But, James-"

"What was it, Lily? Was this some cruel trick you played on me with Snape?" James asked.

"No! Of course not-"

"Are you trying to get back at me?"

"James, listen-"

"Did you do all of this to hurt me? Make me think that there might be hope for you and me and then cheat on me with my best friend?"

"James-"

"It would have been more humane for you to just keep on being a bitch to me rather than make me think you actually liked me back," James said and Lily saw his eyes water as he slammed the door in her face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Hey! Okay, I know there must be A LOT of mistakes in this chapter but that's not my fault. The stupid fanfiction thing wasn't allowing me to edit the damn chapter!**

**And here are the results for the Sirius thing:**

**Bono- 14 out of 25 votes.**

**Jim Sturgess- 9 out of 25 votes.**

**Orlando Bloom-0 out of 25 votes (THANK GOD!)**

**Well, I thought you all didn't like Bono but the majority chose him. YAY! I love Bono as Sirius. **

**To all those who wanted Jim Sturgess: Please don't kill me. If you want I could make a double page for Sirius so that Jim Sturgess AND Bono are him. =P**

**Seriously, if you want me to, I will.**

**Sherry.**


	37. We're One

**Song: Electrical Storm (U2)**

"James, have I ever told you how stubborn and annoying you are?" Sirius moaned. It was only six in the morning, but James had refused to sleep in the same room as Remus. Sirius had come down to see him in the morning and he was even waiting for Iris. Both James and Sirius were in their pajamas, drinking coffee.

"Thanks, man," James said.

"No, seriously. You told me I have ego issues and I'm stubborn, look at yourself! You aren't even giving Lily a chance!" Sirius said, taking a sip of the coffee the elves had brought for him and James.

"Sirius-"

"And do you really- don't lie to me James Potter- do you really believe that Remus would do that to you?"

James was quiet for a moment, thinking it over. There was no use in lying to Sirius because he would know straight away if he was. And the truth was that James didn't really believe that Remus could do that to him. James and Remus were best friends and Remus had stayed by James' side all the time.

"No," James finally said.

"Then just_ listen _to him!" Sirius bellowed, actually grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"Sirius, how would you feel if you saw Iris making out with Remus?" James asked, raising his eye brow.

"What's this about me making out with Remus?"

Sirius and James turned around to see Iris, standing there with a grin on her face. Her hair were in a messy knot, some loose strands and her flick falling on her face and her eyes were slightly red. She was wearing Sirius' black, Hogwarts sweatshirt and black skinny jeans, looking like she just woke up. But it didn't matter to Sirius. She could have a third eye and would still be the most beautiful girl in the world to him.

"Iris," Sirius smiled, he walked (more like ran) over to her and she jumped into his arms the same time he extended them. One hand went to her sweet smelling hair, holding her there while one went to the small of her back. Iris' arms were tight around his waist so it looked like they were actually one body.

"I missed you," Iris whispered so only he could hear. James had very politely, turned his head away.

Sirius pulled back and caught her lower lip between his own. Iris pulled away, smiling at Sirius' pout.

"Not now, Sirius," Iris chuckled, then she added in an under tone "in a few minutes."

Sirius grinned, pulling her to him, "no. Now."

"But James_- Sirius_!" Iris complained when Sirius brought his lips down to her neck. They scorched their way up and down her throat because this was the best way to make Iris give into something. He licked the hollow beneath her ear and gently bit her earlobe. Iris let out a small, surprised sound.

"Now," Sirius repeated against her neck. Iris felt one corner of his mouth pull up in a smile at her uneven breathing.

"You're such a sex crazed teenager," Iris mumbled, inhaling the scent of his hair, her fingers twisting in them.

"And you're not?" Sirius laughed, pulling away to look at her face.

"Have I asked for it?" Iris said, biting her lip the same time she smiled and her chocolate eyes twinkling. Sirius thought she looked extremely adorable and pulled her even closer. He hadn't felt this much love for any one in his entire life.

"So do I win?" Sirius asked, grinning away. Iris couldn't deny it because she also wanted what he wanted. (not sex! Just making out)

"Fine," Iris smiled and she let Sirius steer her away into another room, pulling her lips to his once again once they were alone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily couldn't sleep the entire night. The crying she had done was not exactly allowing her to sleep and her eyes were red enough to look like blood was swimming in them.

Alison wasn't talking to her at all. She didn't even scream at Lily or punch her or anything, which just made every thing worse. Sirius had told her that Iris was at St. Mungos so she had no one to talk to. No one had seen Remus ever since he talked to Alison. James wasn't talking to her.

Lily had never felt this alone. She wondered if this was what Iris used to feel like in the weeks that she was depressed and couldn't blame her for going onto drugs and all.

Lily heard Alison get up from her bed and go to her trunk. Lily knew that she should talk to Alison and try to make things right between them. So Lily got up slowly and whispered, "Alison?"

Alison looked up at Lily with her red eyes, "what?"

"I...I don't know what to say to you. You wont believe the truth, so what should I say?"

Alison's expression hardened, "I don't want to hear anything from you, Lily."

"Alison, you _know _I don't like Remus that way! How could you believe-"

"I don't know, Lily. It's pretty clear to me once his tounge is down your throat," Alison said in a hard voice.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!?!" Lily yelled, "If Remus hadn't performed CPR I would have DIED!!"

"Are you honestly expecting me to buy this lame excuse?" Alison hissed.

"It's not an excuse, Alison! It's the truth!"

"Hey you guys," Iris came in with a wide smile on her face and a dreamy look in her eyes, with her bottom lip swollen. The grin faded as soon as she saw Lily and Alison.

"You know, Lily, I never thought you could be this back stabbing. You've killed James and me and I hope you die," Alison said, "I can't believe James could ever like a girl like you. I can't believe I ever liked you!"

Lily's mouth dropped in shock at Alison's words. Lily wasn't going to take them, how dare she say things like that?

Lily whipped out her wand, pointing it at Alison.

"Say it again!" Lily screamed.

"Okay, okay, ENOUGH!" Iris yelled, stepping in between them, with a hand on both their chests, stopping them from attacking each other.

"Get out of it, Iris. I don't want to hurt my friends like _some body_ here," Alison yelled.

"Ali, that's not true," Iris said.

"How DARE you say that!" Lily screeched.

"SIRIUS!" Iris yelled. She couldn't hold them off any more. Alison tried to curse Lily but it hit Iris instead. Iris fell to the ground because her legs had gone extremely weak. She wouldn't be able to walk for at least an hour because of this curse. The pain hit her like a wrecking ball and she screamed in agony.

"How dare you take away everything I care about?" Alison yelled.

"I DIDN'T! I love James! Remus is like a brother to me!" Lily yelled.

"What's happening?" Sirius appeared and his eyes widened at the situation before him. His eyes traveled to Iris on the floor, who was clutching her leg in pain.

"DON'T STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT! DO SOMETHING!" Iris screamed from the floor with agony.

"_Protego_!" Sirius yelled and the invisible shield burst through his wand, between Lily and Alison. Sirius went over to Iris, picking her up and putting her on the bed. She whimpered a little because of the pain and Sirius brushed her forehead with his lips before turning to Alison and Lily.

"Both of you should calm down. Stop acting like a bunch of four year olds and _listen_ to each other," Sirius hissed.

"I don't want to-"

"In your stupid, immature fight, you even hurt Iris. And that is something I will not stand," Sirius said quietly. It was more dangerous this way than it would have been if he had been shouting.

Lily and Alison looked a bit ashamed of themselves. It was weird that Sirius (SIRIUS!) was teaching them a lesson for acting like idiots.

"I'm not going to talk to her," Alison said finally. She walked over to Iris and whispered: "I'm sorry, Iris."

"It's no big deal," Iris said. But she wasn't exactly paying attention to her. She was focusing on what Sirius had just said. She didn't know why the love she felt for him hit her so hard at the moment. All Iris wanted to do was go over to Sirius and throw her arms around him and smooth out his furious expression.

Alison smiled and walked out of the dorm but not before she was able to throw a death glare at Lily. As soon as Alison left the dorm, Sirius put his arms around Lily and she burst into tears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Apparently, Alison's curse had been a very strong one and Iris wasn't able to walk for atleast six hours. So Sirius had to carry her every where, not that both of them minded that at all.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," Iris chuckled as Sirius carried her to her therapy session.

"Honestly? I don't really mind," Sirius smiled, "so are these sessions helping?"

Iris frowned, "I told you from the very beginning, I don't need help as long as you're with me."

"Iris..."

"Yeah?"

"Can you still take these sessions? Please? I just need to make sure-"

"Sirius, why do you think I'm doing them?" Iris asked.

Sirius used his shoulder to shove the door open. They saw Adam sitting on the table, looking at a sheet of paper in his hand. He looked up with a smile but it fell when he saw Sirius.

"Oh, hello," he said in a cold tone.

"Hi," Sirius said, putting Iris down on the couch.

"You must be Sirius Black?" Adam said, offering his hand.

"Yeah, I am," Sirius said, taking his hand, "I was the guy who hired you."

"Ah, yes," Adam said, "well, Mr. Black, these sessions are for Iris alone and I think you should leave."

Sirius raised his eye brow but turned away to Iris. He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. Adam's frown deepened.

"I'll be back in an hour, okay?"

Iris looked up and smiled at him, "okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"James, just come with me! I need to get something from Iris' trunk!" Sirius said, going up the stairs to Lily's, Alison's and Iris' dorm.

"Why do I have to come? I'll wait here," James rolled his eyes.

"I get scared of the dark!" Sirius lied.

"Riiight," James laughed, "fine. Let's go."

They went up to the dorm and Sirius opened the door. Lily was there, lying cyrled up in bed. James froze when he entered the dorm. He thought she would ben down at dinner. Lily looked up at him, confused.

James then heard the door close behind him.

"Sirius! Get me out of here!" James yelled, "You lying, cheating scum bag!!"

James heard Sirius laugh and say, "You talk to Lily and I'll let you out."

"I- don't-want-to!" James yelled.

"Well, then, I guess you'll grow old in this dorm. I'm going to get Iris and I'll probably be back in an hour. If you havn't sorted out your issues by then...well, I guess you'll stay here for another hour."

"SIRIUS BLACK I WILL MURDER YOU!" James roared.

"You'll thank me for this," Sirius sang as he walked down the steps.

James sighed and turned around. Lily had gotten up and was standing next to her bed with her arms folded across her chest. James didn't know what to say and neither did she. For the first time ever, James felt uncomfortable in her presence.

"James..." Lily began.

"What, Evans?" James asked, his voice cold.

"I have one question," Lily said.

"Make it quick. I have to go and kill Sirius," James said icily.

"How could you..." Lily gulped as the tears sprang to her eyes. James' cold expression changed when he saw her eyes. It became troubled and his hand ached to wipe them away.

"How could you have such little faith in me?" Lily asked.

"Lily-"

"How could you not know how madly in love with you I am?" Lily closed her eyes. She had finally said it and it was too late to take it back.

James' voice broke the silence like the crack of a whip, "what?"

"How could you not _know_, James?" Lily asked, her eyes still closed. That didn't stop the tears from leaking out of them.

The next thing she felt was James' warm hands wiping her tears away softly. He towered over her, pulling her to him. Lily layed her head against his chest, her eyes still closed.

"You..." James asked, "do you really mean it?"

"Yes. I've loved you ever since that night we were stuck on the roof," Lily cried silently.

"Lily..." James exhaled. He slid a finger under her chin, coaxing her face up and pressing his lips to hers. All the tension and worries leaving his body as they made contact. He had missed this so much...

"Lily, I love you, too," James said against her lips.

"I'm so sorry," Lily cried as James embraced her again.

"You say that nothing happened between you and Remus?" James asked.

"Yes, nothing. I swear on my own life," Lily said in to the hollow beneath his throat.

"Then I believe you," James said.

Lily pulled back and looked at his face, "you mean that?"

"Of course Lily. I love you."

"I love you, too. So much," Lily smiled as James once again, kissed her.


	38. Wounded

**Two Weeks Later:**

It had been extremely difficult trying to convince Alison. She wouldn't talk to Lily at all. In the end, James took Lily's memory and took Alison to see what really happenedthrough a pensieve. Then Alison went back to her dorm and apologized to Lily. Both of them cried a lot.

None of them had really seen Remus for a long time and all of them had been looking for him for over four hours. In the end, James was the one to find him. He was spending most of his time, sitting on a window sill on the huge stair case. James told Remus that he believed him and they shared a brotherly hug.

Remus then went to Alison. She got up and told him that she was sorry that she didn't believe him when he tried to tell her the truth. Remus just smiled at her.

"I'm SORRY!" Alison said hopelessley, "I'm sorry, it's just that I like you too much! I get annoyed if I see you with another girl!"

Remus kept on smiling.

"Okay, look. The suspense is killing me!" Alison moaned.

Remus then came forward, smiling away and grabbed hold of both her hands. He leaned forward, tilting his head to the side. Alison tilted her head as well and they shared their first kiss.

"Took you long enough," Alison said against his lips.

Remus chuckled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James and Lily were right now, sitting under the beach tree by the lake. Lily was sitting on James' lap, with his arms tight around her, like he would never let go. Lily didn't want him to.

"Lily, what's your favourite colour?" James asked randomly.

"Well, isn't that a bit random?" Lily asked, laughing.

"I guess. I'm just curious. What if I have to buy you flowers one day and I don't know your favourite colour?" James said.

Lily pulled back and stared at him, "do you actually think about stuff like that?"

"Sure."

"I have never met any one weirder than you, James. But maybe Sirius-"

"Just answer the damn question."

Lily laughed and thought about it. What WAS her favourite colour? It used to be green...

"Hazel," Lily smiled.

James was quiet for a minute and then he softly kissed Lily's cheek, "Mine is green."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lily chuckled.

James laughed and pulled Lily closer. She leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"James, what's your favourite food?" Lily asked.

"Are we playing twenty questions today?" James chuckled.

"Answer, Potter," Lily rolled her eyes.

"LILY NUGGETS!" James yelled.

Lily burst out laughing, "that has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Is than even a real food?"

"What do you think, dumb ass?" James laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Saturday and Lily, James, Sirius, Iris, Remus and Alison were sitting in the boy's dorm at six o clock, enjoying butter beers and a very intense game of truth and dare.

"Okay, James!" Sirius yelled when the bottle landed on James, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," James laughed.

"You sure?" Sirius' eyes twinkled.

"Yep,"James smiled.

"Okay, then I...I dare you to...to lick butter beer out of Remus' belly button!"

"WHAT!?" Remus yelled.

"Ew, NO!" James exclaimed while Lily, Iris, Alison and Sirius rolled around laughing.

"Then switch to truth, loser," Sirius laughed, tightening his arms around Iris.

"Why must every one choose me?" Remus moaned.

"So what's it gonna be, James?" Sirius asked, his eyes ablaze with excitement. Iris laughed at his expression.

"Fine, I'll do the dare," James grumbled.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Remus asked.

"Nope. Sorry, Moony," Sirius laughed, "lift your shirt."

"THAT IS SO INAPPROPRIATE!" Remus yelled.

"Just lift the God damn shirt," James rolled his eyes.

"No, I wont," Remus crossed his arms over his chest.

"Remus...we're warning you," Sirius said, advanced towards him with a butter beer bottle.

"Fine," Remus huffed, lifting his shirt. Sirius poured butter beer into his belly button. He let it over flow so that Remus' stomach was covered in sticky sweet liquid.

"HEY!" Remus yelled and Sirius burst out laughing. Sirius went back to where he had been sitting before and took Iris into his arms again, kissing her forehead. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this!" Lily grinned, rubbing her hands together.

James scowled at her and she blew him a kiss. He laughed and bent down.

"Don't move Lupin," James said.

"If I get a disease, I'll kill you, Potter," Remus warned, humor dancing in his eyes.

James grinned and lowered his head. Remus squeezed his eyes shut and James stuck out his tounge.

"I can't do it!" James burst out, "I'll take the truth!"

Sirius, Iris, Lily and Alison laughed until their sides were aching with pain.

"Fine, chicken," Sirius laughed, "If you were a girl, who would you rather date: Remus or me?"

"What kind of a question is that?" James asked.

"Just answer!"

"NEITHER!"

"You have to pick one!"

"Fine, Remus!

"WHAT?" Remus asked, "James, you have officially ruined our friendship!"

Every one burst out laughing.

"You guys, let's play I never!" Alison moaned, "I'm totally out of dares and questions!"

"Yeah," Remus said, "and I don't want any one licking me. Yuck. It sounds ever grosser when I say it aloud."

"Fine," Iris said, "if you have done what ever it is, you should....take a sip of your butter beer."

"I wanna start!" Sirius chanted, "I have never...I have never gotten stuck in a chimney."

"What kind of a question is that?" Alison asked incredulously.

How ever, Iris had gone red and took a sip of her butter beer.

"Oh my God! You have too!" Sirius laughed.

"It wasn't my fault! My cat went up there and I needed to get her down! Johnny was crying for the cat..."

Iris' eyes became wet and every one hastily changed the subject. Sirius bent down and kissed her cheek, wiping away her tears. Iris held his hand to her face.

"My turn! I have never been jealous of any one in this room," James said.

Sirius lifted his hand because he had been jealous of James during the ball when he saw that James had Lily and every thing he wanted.

Iris raised her hand because she had been jealous of James and Lily when her and Sirius weren't together.

Lily raised her hand because she had been jealous of Iris two weeks ago, when James and her were in that fight.

Remus raised his hand because he had always been jealous of James and Sirius. Because both of them were normal and not werewolves like himself.

They all turned to look at Alison who sat there without raising her hand.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you saying you've NEVER been jealous?" Sirius asked.

"I haven't," Alison said.

"Not ever? That's impossible," James said.

"I have been jealous, but not of the people in this room," Alison said.

"Alison.." Iris chuckled. She checked her watch and saw that it was ten past seven. She was late for her therapy session.

"Oh crap, I'm late! I have to go, guys," Iris said, getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. There was a wave of 'aws' and 'don't go!'s.

"Can't you miss this one?" Sirius asked.

"I don't think so..." Iris said.

"Oh well," Sirius said, getting up. He walked Iris out of the dorm and closed the door behind them. He kissed her and she laughed and walked down the steps. Sirius kept staring after her for two minutes, wondering what on Earth he had done to deserve such a great fortune.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris entered the door and without looking at Adam, she said, "hi."

"Hello, Iris," he said in a weird tone.

Iris looked up and saw that his hair was messy, his blue eyes glassy and his tie was loose. The desk behind him had three empty bottles of fire whiskey on it. And the way Adam was smiling at Iris made her cringe.

"Erm...maybe I should come back later," Iris said, turning to the door. She tried to open it but it was locked. Now she started to panic. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?

She turned around and saw Adam advancing towards her with a sick smile on his face, "Iris, let's run away."

"What?" Iris asked, bewildered.

"Iris, I love you. We can travel the world, have kids and get married! Just say yes!" Adam said, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her against the wall.

"Get off! You barely even know me!" Iris cried, trying to get away from him. Her wand was in her bag and the bag was on the couch.

"But I love you!" Adam said and he started kissing Iris' neck and slipping his hand under her blouse, gripping it and leaving marks there.

"GET OFF ME!" Iris screamed.

"What's so great about Sirius? I'm better and I love you more," Adam said against her neck.

"You've known me for three weeks! I've known Sirius for seven years! GET OFF ME, HENDRIX!" Iris yelled.

Adam picked his head up and grinned and he forcefully, pressed his lips to hers. He smelled exactly like Chris did and she wondered why this would always happen to her.

Iris tried to shove him off but he was too strong. He threw her on the floor and attacked her, ripping the sleeve of her blouse and attacking her neck again. He undid the buckle of his belt and threw it on the couch. Then he started to undo Iris' jeans still pinning her to the floor. His hands travelled up and down her stomach and he grinned.

"GET OFF!" Iris cried, and she slapped him so hard across the face that he froze, his red cheek glowing. Iris took this opportunity and kicked the weak spot between his legs. Adam howled with pain and Iris shoved him off, grabbed her bag and blasted the door open and ran out of the room.

She ran like crazy, avoiding all the questioning eyes of the people she passed. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room without stopping. She gave the Fat Lady the password and then ran up the stairs towards Sirius' dorm.

He was there, lying on his bed with one arm bent behind his head and one hand holding a book. He was frowning at it, as if disgusted by what was written. And even like this, Iris thought he looked beautiful.

Iris went over to him and grabbed his book, throwing it on the floor. Sirius looked up and he smiled. It turned into a frown as he looked at Iris' ripped shirt, the tears on her face and her messy hair.

"Iris, what happened?" Sirius asked, his voice worried.

Iris got into the bed beside Sirius, clinging to his side. She wrapped both her arms around Sirius' waist. Sirius draped an arm over her shoulders and the other hand softly stroked her arm. Iris kicked her leg free and wrapped it around his waist, so that it was lying across his torso.

She didn't know why but this made her burst into tears.

"Iris, what happened!? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sirius asked again and again. Iris continued to cry.

"Iris, tell me!" Sirius said, sliding a finger under her chin and pulling it up.

Iris knew that she shouldn't tell Sirius because he would probably go berserk, but she also knew that there was no way in hell she would be able to keep it a secret. And when he found out, he would be furious.

"I was..." Iris began in a thick voice.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked.

"I was...almost raped," Iris said. She immediately regretted it because she felt Sirius' muscles tighten. She heard his jaw clench and his arms around her became almost too tight to bear.

Sirius then suddenly turned over so that Iris was on top of him. He forced her to look at him and he asked in a tight voice.

"Who was it?"

Iris didn't know what to say. She had never seen Sirius so mad. The way he choked Chris was nothing compared to the expression on his face at the moment. And Iris knew that if she told him it was Adam, he would probably go and hunt him down.

"Who was it, Iris?" Sirius repeated through clenched teeth.

Iris bit her lip.

"It was your therapist, wasn't it?" Sirius asked, closing his eyes. Sirius felt so guilty. He was the one who had hired this therapist and he had almost raped his angel.

Iris didn't say anything, not trusting herself, which was answer enough for Sirius. He suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top of Iris now. He kissed her forehead and said:

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Iris asked, sitting up on the bed. Her tone was panicky and desperate.

"I'm going to go and murder Hendrix," Sirius sneered.

"No, Please! Sirius, don't!" Iris pleaded.

"Iris, I can't just NOT do anything!" Sirius said

"Yes you can! And I need you, Sirius! I need you right now!" Iris cried.

"I'll be back in ten minutes, Iris," Sirius said.

"PLEASE, Sirius! PLEASE don't do this!" Iris yelled desperately.

Sirius' face was torn for some minutes. He stared at Iris and then suddenly walked forward, grabbed her shoulders in a gentle yet firm way and planted a fierce kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, love. But I can't do that."

And he walked out of the dorm.

Iris stared after him, cursing herself for telling him. She sank back down on the bed and began to cry again, surrounded by his scent. That just made everything worse.

She waited ten minutes.

He didn't come.

She waited twenty minutes.

He still didn't come.

She waited thirty minutes.

And he still didn't come.

And slowly, Iris cried herself to sleep, still in his bed.

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to Iris Black, for making me sound way cooler than I actually am. =) I'm sorry for making you cry, though.**

**And thank you all! Your comments flatter me beyond words!**

**-Sherry**


	39. A Perfect Piece

Song: Bella's Lullaby (Carter Burwell)

Iris woke up in a very dark room. She was aware that this wasn't her dorm. She was aware of the fact that she had just cried a river. She was aware of the fact that some one had just tried to rape her.

She was aware of the fact that Sirius still wasn't back.

That thought made her cry again. Where could he be? He said he would be back in ten minutes. It was over an hour so what could have happened? What if he was hurt? What if Adam had been an equally good fighter? That seemed impossible but it could be true....

Suddenly, she felt a hand slide under her waist and flip her over so that her back was now pressed to the bed. She felt some one attack her lips with his. Her immediate thought was that Adam had come back but she recognized these lips. This scent was a more concentrated form of the scent that clung to the bed. These were the same warm hands that she loved so much...

Sirius was back. The words were like lyrics to her favourite song.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Sirius got onto the bed so that his knees were between Iris' legs. She wrapped them around his waist, using them to bind her closer to him. Sirius' hand grazed her thigh and she let out a low moan of pleasure.

Sirius abruptly sat up, taking Iris with him so that both of them were now in sitting position. Iris was on his lap, her head slightly higher than his, her legs still wrapped around his waist, her body pressed so tightly against his that it was hard to breathe, their tongues twisting together.

Iris' fingers were twisting and knotting in Sirius' hair, making it incredibly untidy. She broke away from him, gasping for air. His lips didn't leave her though. They scorched their way up and down her throat. Sirius gently bit her ear lobe and licked the part beneath her ear, earning a moan from Iris. He smiled against her neck, the sound was music to his ears.

He couldn't stand being away from her lips any longer. He caught her lower lip between his own and gently tugged on it. Iris caressed his face and as she did, she felt something rough on the left side of his face. When Sirius realized that Iris could feel his injury, he gripped her tighter. Iris pulled away from him so that she could pull out her wand and see what was wrong. Sirius brought his lips down to her throat and kissed her passionately, trying to make her forget what she had just discovered. Their bodies were pressed together so tightly that Iris was dizzy.

She reached for her wand which was in the back pocket of her jeans. As she did so, she grazed Sirius' inner thigh and a low, wild sound broke out from his lips. He gripped Iris tighter, still trying to make her forget his face. His lips travelled up and down her throat, one hand sliding under her blouse and on to her bare back. Iris remembered how Adam's hand had been rough and unpleasant. Sirius' hand felt warm and amazing against her skin. It went up and down her back, leaving a trail of fire and she almost forgot about the injury...

Iris finally pulled out her wand and muttered, "lumos."

It was then when Sirius gave up and let Iris see his face.

The injuries weren't as bad as Iris had imagined them, but they still made her sick. There was a large purple bruise on his jaw line and a deep, gruesome cut from his temple to his jaw.

"Please, Iris. Don't, please. Please don't cry," Sirius said. Iris hadn't realized that she was crying. She pressed Sirius face to her chest, holding him there. Her arm was draped over his shoulders and one hand was against his face, stroking it. Sirius' arms tightened around her waist, listening to her incredibly fast heart beat. The most amazing sound in the entire world...

Iris pulled back a bit and slid a finger under his chin, coaxing it up. She looked at the injuries, trying to decide which spells would be best. When she had healed them, she pressed Sirius' face to her chest again, holding him there like she would never let go. Sirius wished she wouldn't.

"You shouldn't have done this. I'm not worth all that trouble," she whispered in a thick voice.

"Iris," Sirius whispered back, "you are the most important person in my life. I love you more than anything else in the world, more than my own self. If some one tries to hurt you, I'll kill them."

Iris gasped, "you didn't _kill_ Adam?"

"No," Sirius snarled, "but with the pain I put him through, I bet he wishes he were dead."

"Sirius..."

"Iris, I love you."

Iris smiled and kissed his lips softly. Then she pulled away and asked, "why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why do you love me?" Iris asked, curving her hand around his neck and stroking his cheek with her thumb. His brown eyes were ablaze, the purple flecks brighter than ever.

Sirius smiled and pushed them back so that they were lying on the bed again. He only let her feel a bit of his weight, enough to know that every line, every curve of her body was pressed against his.

He kissed her forehead first, his hands stroking her soft hair. Then he kissed her eye lids and the tip of her nose. Her cheek and her jaw line until he finally reached her lips. He stopped there, his lips only a centimeter away from hers.

"Because I'm not Sirius Black without you."

And then he kissed her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was around five in the morning. Iris hadn't come back to their dorm and Lily assumed she was with Sirius. Alison was lightly snoring in her bed and Lily was twisting and turning in bed, trying to fall asleep. After another five minutes, she decided there was no way she would fall asleep so she got out of bed. She went down to the common room and was about to go out when...

"Lily?"

Lily turned around to see James, sitting on the window sill with the glass windows open, looking at the beautiful sunrise. Lily's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of James. He was just so...beautiful.

"Come here," James said.

Lily went forward, sitting on the window sill too. She was between his legs, with his arms around her waist. Lily stroked his hand softly.

"Why are you awake?" she asked James.

"Couldn't sleep. You know this is the second sunrise I've seen with you," James said.

"Yeah. That one was more beautiful though," Lily said.

"Lily...I have a question."

"Ask me, then."

"You said..."

"Yeah?"

"You said that you fell in love with me the day we were stuck on the roof."

"Yes?"

"So why didn't you tell me. We could have been together sooner," James asked, kissing Lily's hand.

"I didn't think you felt the same," Lily mumbled.

"But...I've been in love with you ever since that day as well!" James said.

"I didn't think that..."

"Huh. We could have saved ourselves a lot of time."

"Plus I liked teasing you," Lily chuckled.

"Must you torture me?" James asked in a jokey way.

"Yes!" Lily laughed.

"Then I will too," James whispered in her ear. Lily's stomach fluttered as James gently bit her ear. Then, unexpectedly, James started tickling her.

"JAMES! STOP! I'll fall! James, stop!" Lily shrieked.

James stopped tickling and pulled Lily back into his arms, "I would never let you fall, Lily."

"Yeah, yeah," Lily laughed.

"Seriously."

"I know, James."

"I love you, Lily."

"Well, I don't," Lily grinned. James clutched his heart dramatically.

"I'm dying of heart ache!" he cried.

"YAY!" Lily squealed.

"You know, you're very weird. You tell me you love me and yet you cheer with joy at my death," James shook his head in disgust.

"Yes, well. I'm a special breed," Lily grinned.

"The red haired, emerald eyed monster," James laughed.

"I have a question," Lily said suddenly.

"What?"

"I meant to ask you..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you been in love before me?" Lily asked.

James grinned and decided to torture Lily, "Yes."

"Oh," Lily said. She thought that the definite answer would be no since James had been chasing her since she was born.

"Yeah, she was a beautiful girl," James sighed.

"Really?"

"Yes. With gorgeous eyes," James smiled.

"Aha," Lily said in a cold voice.

"Very pretty voice aswell," James said.

"Hm."

"Fiery red hair."

"Like mine?"

"You idiot. I'm talking about you," James laughed.

"Oh!" Lily laughed.

"You're so adorale when you're jealous," James chuckled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were all sitting in the Great Hall, having breakfast and chatting. Suddenly, James burst out:

"I want to do something SCANDALOUS!"

"James, keep it down!" Sirius laughed.

"Shut up."

"YOU shut up."

"Could you BE any more childish?" Iris moaned, her eyes twinkling.

"Do you want me to?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"EW!" Iris pushed him away, laughing.

"So let's do something scandolous!" Alison said.

"Who wants to race me to the spot by the lake?" Lily suddenly said, getting up.

Every one was out of their seats so quickly that Lily didn't even have time to hear their answers. They were already running down the hall, laughing like hyenas, every one staring at them.  
"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Lily yelled, laughing as she ran out as well. Iris was the fastest runner out of all of them, ahead of the race. James and Sirius were at the same speed, followed by Remus and Alison. All of them were laughing like mad all the way.

"WOO HOO! I wi-OW!" Iris yelled. She had reached the spot but James and Sirius suddenly attacked her, knocking her to the ground.

"I- get off me, James- I WIN!" Iris yelled.

"No, I do!" James said.

"You are such a LIAR!" Iris laughed, "come on, both of you. Get off!"

"Nope," both of them grinned indentically.

"RAPE! MOLESTATION!" Iris yelled, laughing again. Sirius' eyes suddenly tightened and he got off and shoved James off.

They didn't know how it happened, but the next thing they knew was that Lily was lying down, with her head cushioned on James' stomach. Sirius' head was cushioned on Lily's stomach and he had Iris in his arms. Alison's head was pillowed on Sirius' stomach and Remus' head was on her stomach.

They all laughed, talked, joked, staring at the sky, treasuring this perfect piece of their lives.

* * *

**Hey! This chapter is one of my personal favourites. I love the Sirius/ Iris thing in the beginning and James and Lily are just SO CUTE!**

**This chapter is dedicated to The-Real-James-Potter (cool name, by the way! =P) and an annonymous reviewer who calls herself 'me.'**

**Love you all, Sherry.**


	40. Something Is Wrong

Song: Stop Crying Your Heart Out (Oasis)

Lily was getting ready to go down to see the match between Mount Temple and Durmstrang. Hogwarts was supporting Mount Temple while Beauxbatons was supporting Durmstrang. Beauxbatons now had a grudge against Hogwarts and would never agree with them on anything. They all secretly wanted to support Mount Temple but because Hogwarts was doing that, they decided not to. Iris and Alison were down at breakfast, already dressed.

Lily pulled on her dark blue jeans and a black high neck that went amazing with her hair. She rolled up the sleeves and pulled her fiery hair back into a pony tail and pulled on her sneakers. While making her bed, she heard some one walking up the stairs.

"Knock knock," James said. As soon as he saw Lily, his eyes widened. She was so beautiful that it left him tongue tied.

"What do you think?" Lily smiled, twirling around.

James grinned and walked forward, snaking his arms around her waist. He caught her bottom lip between his own lips, brushing them just a little. Then he pulled back and laughed at the annoyed look on Lily's face. Lily put both her hands on either side of his face and stretched up on her toes, touching her lips with his.

James kissed her fiercely and stepped forward. Lily took a step back with a devilish grin on her beautiful face. James smiled and came forward and as he did, he heard a loud crunch underneath his foot.

James looked down, lifting his foot to reveal a smashed butterfly hair clip. The little pieces scattered every where and the big emerald like stone on the floor.

James looked up again and saw Lily's horrified face. James. Had. Smashed. Her. favourite. Hair. Clip.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, gathering the pieces up in her hand. This was a very special hair clip to her and it was made for her specially.

"Lily, it's no big deal. We can just repair it. Look," James said, taking out his wand and pointing it at the pieces, "reparo."

Nothing happened.

"It's Goblin made!" Lily hissed.

"Why are you so mad? It's just a stupid clip," James rolled his eyes.

Lily stared at him in shock, "I disown you. Don't speak to me unless you want your head ripped off."

"But Lily-"

"Do you WANT your head ripped off?" Lily demanded through clenched teeth, "because I am _THIS_ close to DOING THAT TO YOU!!"

"Jeez, Lily. I'll buy you a new clip," James sighed with irritation.

"It was specially made for me, James!" Lily moaned, "It was my lucky clip!"

"Lucky CLIP?!" James laughed, "people have lucky charms or necklaces but CLIPS?!"

"Get ready to have no head, Potter," Lily hissed.

"Okay, okay," James chuckled, "I'm sorry."

"I don't accept."

"Lily, it was an accident! I didn't ask for it to happen!"

"I still don't forgive you for acting like an ass about it."

They reached the Great Hall and saw Sirius, Iris, Alison and Remus sitting together. Sirius and Iris were laughing like crazy and Alison was blushing. Remus was biting his lip to control himself from laughing.

"Hey," Iris choked out. She was wearing her black jeans and a V-necked dark grey sweater that was low enough to show the black tank top underneath.

Alison was wearing a white shirt that clung to her body perfectly and light blue jeans. Her mahogny hair fell in light curls and she was wearing silver hoops.

"You wont BELIEVE what James did!" Lily moaned, sliding in beside Iris, wanting to sit as far away from James as possible.

"What?" Alison asked, still blushing. Lily wondered what she had said that made Sirius and Iris laugh so hard.

"He broke my clip! The emerald one!" Lily groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Iris and Alison both gasped.

"Er...so?" Sirius asked, earning a whack from Iris.

"What did I say?!" Sirius demanded, rubbing the back of his head with an annoyed expression. Iris grinned.

"That clip was one of a kind!" Alison said, "James! How could you?!"

"If you care about it so much, why was it on the FLOOR?!" James yelled.

"Because I took it off last night!" Lily yelled back.

"If you care about it SO much, you would have put it on the bloody table!" James hollered and the entire hall turned to stare at them.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO OPEN MY HAIR!" Lily screamed.

"Potter, Evans!" McGonagall suddenly appeared, "shouting in the hall! Detention!"

That shut both of them up and they sat there, grumbling and poking their eggs and bacon. Sirius and Iris were still laughing at their fight when a young boy of about fourteen came up to them. He looked like a less good looking, less striking version of Sirius. Sirius suddenly became tense and James threw a nervous glance at him.

Regulus Black, not quite meeting his brother's eyes said, "Sirius, can I talk to you?"

"You haven't talked to me since I left home so what's so important?" Sirius asked in a cold voice.

"Sirius, can. I. Talk. To. You?" Regulus repeated in a tight and sad voice.

Sirius sighed and got up. As he did, Regulus' eyes fell on Iris. He didn't know exactly what to do and just nodded at her. Iris gave him half a smile.

Sirius plunged his fists into the pockets of his black jacket and walked the other way. Regulus followed him out of the hall.

"Who was that?" Alison asked.

"Sirius' brother," James and Iris said together.

"He had a BROTHER?" Alison asked, "I didn't know that!"

"They don't really get along," Remus said.

"I wonder what he wants," James said.

"What's all this about 'since I left home'?" Iris asked, looking at James.

James gulped. For some weird reason, Sirius didn't want Iris knowing anything about the previous year. How he ran away from home and left his parents...

"Since he came to Hogwarts," James lied. Lily raised her eye brow. She could tell when he lied.

Sirius came back into the hall, looking a bit shocked. He walked stiffly back to the table and sat down again, his usual cheerful expression missing.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked. Sirius nodded, without looking at her.

"Okay!" James said, trying to ease the tension, "Let's go to the stadium!"

There was a loud sound as every one got up from their chairs and walked towards the exit. James held out his hand for Lily, but she stalked past it with her nose in the air.

"Aw, Lily! Come on!" James moaned, grabbing her around the waist.

"No," Lily clenched her teeth, ripping his arms off her body.

"Lily," James smiled and he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Lily stared at him, "I'm Lily. Not Iris."

"I wish you could be as easy as her," James moaned.

"Hey! I am NOT easy!" Iris snapped.

"With Sirius, you are," James chuckled.

"Not really," Sirius mumbled, still wearing an awkward expression. Iris shot him a worried glance, "she can be extremely hard at times."

"Over a clip?" James questioned.

"Well...over butter beer.."

James laughed and met Sirius' eyes and at that moment, they had some sort of conversation. Something was wrong. Something was SO wrong...and Iris knew it was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Welcome!" Remus yelled over the applause, "welcome to the second match of the Tournament between Durmstrang and Mount Temple! The winners of this match have a guaranteed position in the second round!"

The Mount Temple and the Durmstrang teams came out of their changing rooms and the captains shook hands before they kicked off the ground. Mount temple scored their first goal in less than a minute and after a few minutes of the game, it was obvious that they were the clear winner.

Half way through the game, Sirius whispered in Iris' ear: "I'm going, okay?"

Iris gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged and left. James began to get up but Iris stopped him.

"Let me handle it. You deal with Lily."

Iris ran out of the stadium and looked down the corridor. Sirius was there, walking in the same stiff manner. What in the name of all that's holy, was wrong with him?

"Sirius!" Iris yelled, running to him.

Sirius turned around and stopped walking, waiting for her to catch up with him.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked, when she reached him.

Sirius shrugged and leaned against the wall. Iris stepped closer so they were only inches away.

"You sure?" Iris asked, worry thick in her voice.

Sirius shrugged again, not trusting himself to speak.

"You can tell me," Iris said, putting her hand on his cheek. Sirius leaned into it and Iris suddenly felt something wet touch it.

Sirius was crying.

"Sirius?" Iris asked. The only time she had seen him cry was when he confronted her about drugs. The sight made her uneasy.

Sirius looked up and Iris saw that his eyes had that watery look that you only got when you were about to weep.

Iris put both her arms around his neck and pushed herself up on her toes, giving him a tight hug. Sirius snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. He was crying silently, taking sharp gulps of air to steady himself. He was wrapped so tightly around Iris that she felt like she would explode. He was clutching her like a drowning man.

"Shh..Sirius, shh.." Iris said again and again, stroking his hair as he cried on her shoulder. She rubbed soothing circles on his back as Sirius' body shook like he was shivering.

"Shh...Sirius, shh. Don't cry...shh," Iris said again, kissing the top of his head, wondering what on Earth was upsetting him so much.

* * *

**For some odd reason, the last few lines of the chapter made me cry. :(**

**Can any of you guess WHY Sirius was acting like that?**

**LOL, your reviews make me laugh!! No, I am not J. K. Rowling in secret. =P If I was, I would own Sirius and he and I would be making out in a closet. ;)**

**BTW, the thing about the clip is actually a true story. Except it happened with me and my best friend. He broke the clip and I wouldn't talk to him at all until finally he got me a tub of ice cream!**

**I'm going to dedicate the chapter to him! You know I love you!!!**

**Sherry.**


	41. All My Fault

Song: Exit (U2)

Okay, the lyrics in the song went SO well with the chapter that I simply HAD to put them up. Please read them!

You know he got the cure  
You know he went astray  
He used to stay awake  
To drive the dreams he had away  
He wanted to believe  
In the hands of love

His head it felt heavy  
As he cut across the land  
A dog started crying  
Like a broken hearted man  
At the howling wing  
At the howling wind

He went deeper into black  
Deeper into white  
Could see the stars shining  
Like nails in the night  
He felt the healing  
Healing, healing  
Healing hands of love  
Like the stars shiny shiny  
From above

Sirius pulled his head back but still wouldn't let go of Iris. Leaning against the wall, he looked down and wondered if he should tell her. There was no way he couldn't any more because she knew for sure that something was wrong. But at the same time...would Iris change when he told her? Would she start acting differently, feeling like she shouldn't hurt him because he had been through enough?

"There is something," Sirius began, "that I havn't told you."

"What?" Iris asked. She was a bit scared because she had never seen Sirius lose control that way. Even when he confronted her about the drugs when she had that seizure.

Sirius sighed and sat down on the floor. Iris sat down next to him, cross legged and took his hands into hers. Sirius put his head on her slightly wet shoulder. He didn't know where to begin. There were so many things to tell her and how could he explain them all at once?

"Remember...remember when you used to hate me. How you used to say that I was so annoying that even my family wouldn't want me? How I used to cringe at that?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't mean that-"

"I know you didn't," Sirius smiled at the look on her face, "But the reason I used to cringe was...because it was true."

Iris was quiet for a minute, staring at Sirius, "what do you mean?"

Sirius sighed. He hated telling people about the last summer when he ran away, "My family...they're a bit...no, they are _really_extremist about this entire pure blood business. They're all Slytherins too and they expected me to be one as well. And I wasn't...and I was best friends with what they thought were blood traitors and muggle borns..."

"Okay," Iris said, not sure where this was going.

"My parents, especially my mother, was hard on me because of that. So, in my sixth year..I ran away," Sirius watched as Iris' face turned from confused to utterly lost to shocked and then to shocked and confused.

"Wait- _What_?"

"To James' house. Mr and Mrs Potter understood and let me stay with them, so.."

"You...ran away?"

"Yes. Any way, my mother didn't..er...like me much after that. She blasted me off the Black family tree and..er..started telling every one she has only one son now." Sirius still remembered the Howler she had sent him. Those words still haunted him and he doubted they would stop until his dying day.

Iris' face was a bit shocked now. How could any mother do that to her very own child? To her own flesh?

"And, well...my father tried to convince me to come back after I ran away, saying that my mother was only upset and she really wanted me back. But I told him I hated him and to go to hell. And today, Reg just told me...my father...died last night."

Iris' mouth fell open. Every thing fell into place.

"He died. And the last thing I said to him was that he should go to hell. He died with me hating him. And I'm- I'm surprised by the way that-that makes me feel," Sirius said, fiercely rubbing his eyes so that the tears wouldn't fall.

"I don't know what to do," Sirius said, rubbing his forehead and allowing some tears to fall.

Iris, speechless, put her arms around him and Sirius buried his face in her chest. It was only her, who he could confess to about stuff like this and it felt good to know that she was standing by him no matter what.

"What about the funeral?" Iris asked, finally finding her voice. She rubbed soothung circles on his ack, knowing this calmed him down.

"If they are having one, I don't think I will go." Sirius breathed in the rose like scent of her.

"Why?!" Iris asked, "I mean, come on, Sirius. He's your father."

"My dear old mother didn't see the need to call me and tell me herself about the death of my Father, and apparently she wasn't planning to. Reg broke the rules by telling me. And I doubt she'll invite me to the damn funeral," Sirius sat up, and pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry." Iris didn't know what to say. She had always thought he came from a very respectable and caring family. Never this.

"Sorry that my father died? The man hated me, Iris. I doubt he ever cared," Sirius laughed without humor, while a dagger pierced his heart.

"Sirius...you know...deep down, you know...he did care," Iris whispered. She just couldn't imagine that parents or children could hate each other.

"Iris, he didn't. I was a disappointment to both of them," Sirius smiled bitterly.

"You're hardly one."

Sirius smiled and kissed her hand.

"Are you- I know this is a stupid question to ask- But, are you okay?" Iris questioned, stroking his hair.

"Yeah, I think. I just really needed to get this off my chest," Sirius sat up and kissed Iris' forehead, "thank you."

"For you, anything," Iris said.

"So has James solved his issue with Lily?" Sirius asked with a laugh.

At that exact same moment, they heard some foot steps coming down the hall. They saw James' furious and irritated expression and as he stalked past them he said:

"I'm going to Hogesmeade. Going to get her a damn clip."

Iris laughed, "get a green one!"

"I hate Lily," James muttered, "I wish she was as easy as you."

"I AM NOT EASY!" Iris bellowed. She got really irritated by this. Was it her fault Sirius could make her do what ever he wanted?

"Don't give her any ideas, mate," Sirius chuckled and James was glad to see that he wasn't upset any more.

"Okay, so....tell Lily that I've gone to meet Hagrid or something. Just don't tell her I'm at Hogesmeade, got it?" James said.

"Yeah," Iris and Sirius said.

"I'll be back in an hour," James sighed, "honestly, Iris just gets pissed over butter beer. I have to go to Hogesmeade to buy a CLIP. Wish Lily was as easy as Iris-"

"JAMES, I AM NOT EASY!" Iris screamed and she started running after him, ready to rip his head off. James and Sirius burst out laughing but when James realized that Iris was serious, he ran away. Sirius came and put both his arms around Iris' waist, calming her down instantly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily, Iris, Alison, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the common room at eight o clock, all of them waiting anxiously for James. He had been gone for almost four hours and all he had to do in Hogesmeade was buy a clip. Lily still didn't know the truth and she wanted to go down to Hagrid's and get him back in her sight.

"Where is he?!" Lily demanded.

"At Hagrid's," Iris lied and instantly blushed because of Lily's skeptical eyes.

"You're lying!" Lily accused. Even without her blushing, Lily could tell.

"No, seriously! That's what he told us!" Sirius said.

Suddenly, an Owl swooped into the room and landed in front of Sirius. The owl was silver and white and completely unfamiliar. Sirius undid the letter from it's leg and tore it open.

"Who is it from?" Remus asked.

"Rose," Sirius' tone was confused as he stared at the name on the envelope, making sure that he had gotten the right letter.

_"Rose?" _Iris asked, her pupils narrowed to slits. Who was this Rose? Was this something she didn't know about?

"As in, Rosemerta?" Remus asked, equally confused.

"_Madam_Rosemerta?" Iris was glaring at Sirius.

"Iris, oh for the love of God, I am _not_ cheating on you-"

"Oh my God," Remus said, looking at the letter with a horrified expression. His knuckled had gone extremely pale and he looked sick, almost like he did when he was about to have his transformation.

"What?" Sirius and Iris both asked, forgetting their little fight.

"Oh my God," Remus repeated and he gave Sirius the letter. He read aloud:

_Sirius,_

_I don't know how to tell you this. But today, at my bar, I heard a few old men talking about how they were going to 'get the Minister's son and hold him hostage' when they saw James go into a shop. An old lady told me she saw some old men taking a boy, forcefully down to this abandoned house on chicken street._

_I think that boy might be James, Sirius. I thought that the best person to tell this to was you._

_Please help him._

_Rosemerta._

They were all quiet for a few minutes, listening to each others heavy breathing.

"What in the name of merlin was he doing in HOGESMEADE!?" Lily screamed at Sirius, breaking the silence. She knew they were lying to her.

"Lily," Iris said, panic clear in her eyes, "he went to get you a clip."

Lily stared at Iris for a second before breaking down an crying. The reason why he went to Hogesmeade and got caught by a bunch of killers was because of her? Iris got up and put her arms around Lily, who was shaking like crazy.

"Is he mental?" Lily asked.

"Remus, get the cloak," Sirius said, his voice suddenly business like. This was beyond scary for him. James...he was being held hostage...

Remus nodded and ran up the stairs and came back with James' silver invisibility cloak. Sirius and Remus shared a panicked look and then both of them turned to all three girls.

"We'll be back in some time," Remus said, not quite meeting Alison's eyes.

_"Excuse me?" _Lily asked, horrified.

Realization dawned on Sirius' face and it suddenly became hard, "No way am I letting you come with us!"

"Sirius!" Iris yelled.

"We can't just NOT do anything!" Alison hissed.

Sirius looked at all three of them and then at Iris. When he looked at her, his face darkened and became horrified, "Okay, there is no way in _hell_ that I'm letting YOU go!"

"You don't own me!" Iris yelled, stepping closer so that she was shouting in his face.

"You- are-not-going!" Sirius hissed, "I don't care if you want to, you're not moving from here. Do you understand me, Hewson?"

"Well, I don't care what you say Sirius! I'm going!" Lily yelled.

"I am too!" Alison said.

"And you can't stop us," Iris gave him a smug smile.

Sirius looked at Remus hopelessly. They had a sort of silent conversation and Remus nodded his head and they both turned to all three of them.

"You leave us no choice," Remus whispered quietly.

Both of them performed a spell that made them sit down on the couch and not able to move. The only was they could undo the spell was if Sirius muttered the counter jinx and he wasn't planning on doing that any time soon. Well...at least until they got back.

"You bastard," Lily sneered.

"Lily, James would never forgive me if you got hurt," Sirius said and both him and Remus ran out of the common room, before they had to face any more drama.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET BACK HERE!" Iris screamed.

The portrait hole suddenly opened and Sirius came in and he ran to where Iris was. Grabbing her shoulders, he planted a fierce kiss on her lips before running back again.

"I didn't mean it that way!" Iris screamed and the last thing they heard was Sirius' booming laughter before Lily began to cry again.

"This is all my fault," she moaned.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Don't shoot me! :)**

**Okay, look. I don't believe that Sirius didn't care at all about his parents. Your biologically programmed to have feelings for them! And even then, even if you DO hate your parents, you still get a bit messed up if they die!**

**This chapter is dedicated to: sarahh (for guessing it right), sums96,Gayle7 and Riding star 95(for reviewing each and every chapter. I love you!)**

**Gayle7: Hmm...I see by your profile you're a Jasper fan. Me too! I like Jasper. I love Jasper. I live Jasper. I breathe Jasper. **

**But Sirius and James are still the BEST!!!**

**I think I'm being overly random today...**


	42. My Random, Idiotic, Stupid Friend

"Should we go from the witch or from the Whomping willow?" Remus asked Sirius, under the cloak. Both of them were so tall that their shoes were showing but they couldn't be bothered about that now. If some one saw their shoes...then..well, there was nothing they could do about it.

"The witch would be easier. But it leads into Honeydukes...let's take the whomping willow," Sirius said. The woman would know that Sirius and Remus had come because James and Sirius had once tried to steal candy under the cloak and she caught them.

"Yeah, but how will we do that without Peter?" Remus asked. Peter was the only one small enough to touch the knot. There was no way Sirius could do it as a dog and NO WAY as a human.

"We'll use a stick," Sirius said, "shouldn't be hard if Snape was ale to do it."

"If James..." Remus gulped, not wanting to think about it. What if James DID die? What would Remus and Sirius do without their weird, happy and completely random friend?

"He wont. I wont let him. I'll kill him if he is," Sirius said in a hard tone. There was no way that James Potter could die. There was no way that Sirius was going to let him leave.

"Sirius...what if he's already dead?" Remus asked, a lump rising in his throat.

"Shut it!" Sirius snapped. This was the last thing he needed right now. Trust James to just wander into trouble.

"Grab that stick, Remus," Sirius commanded as he saw a long and thick stick next to the wall. Remus obeyed and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. It was good enough.

"Let's go," Sirius took a deep breath.

"We can do this," Remus said, trying to assure himself poorly, "It's just another Hogesmeade adventure."

"In which all of us will probably get killed," Sirius muttered under his breath.

Remus whacked the back of his head, "not the best thing to say at the moment. I'm freaking out, Black!"

Sirius sighed and grabbed the stick, touching the knot so that the whomping tree wouldn't beat them up. The tree quivered and stopped moving it's branches. Sirius then transformed into a dog and climbed through the hole. Remus followed. It was weird going down this place when he wasn't a werewolf.

Sirius didn't need the cloak any more so he slipped out of it and began to run. They heard voices. Strange manly and husky voices in the shrieking shack. But the villagers were supposed to be scared of it...who could be here?

Sirius turned around with a scared look on his face. Were the killers IN the shack?

Remus knew his dog face so well that they were able to have a conversation. Sirius was going to go in, disguised as a dog and then come back and tell Remus what he saw. Then Sirius would transform back into a human, and both of them would fight.

Sirius tip toed to the room where the voices were coming from and the first thing he saw was two tall men arguing above an unconscious body. An unconscious body that looked extremely exhausted and tortured.

James.

Sirius stood frozen at the spot for some time. Watching James like that made him uncomfortable and uneasy. He wanted to break their necks for doing this to him. Sirius was very posessive about his best friends and of course, Iris.

"I don't wanna be in this unless I get forty five percent!" the tallest one yelled. He was pointing his wand at another man.

"Over my dead body," the other one yelled.

"Listen, guys. How about each gets twenty percent?" the short and burly one asked.

"WHY? I was the one who caught him! I was the one who took Junior Potter's punches and kicks! I was the one who organized the damn thing!" the tall one yelled.

"Let me remind you, It was I who provided you with all the money to get your fancy equipment!" the man who was most reluctant to give the tall one what he wanted screamed, "I was the bloody reason you were able to track him down!"

Sirius felt sick. He went back to where Remus was waiting and transformed back into a human and slipped under the cloak. Sirius was shivering all over.

"So?" Remus asked, eager to know.

"It's them," Sirius replied with rattling teeth.

"Wow. Lucky we chose the whomping willow," Remus muttered. Good luck seemed to be on their side.

"Okay, let's go," Sirius said, "wands out."

Remus began to walk but Sirius stopped him and Remus was surprised by the expression on his face. Sirius looked like this was the last time he was going to talk.

"Remus...if we lose, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can and save yourself while I hold them up."

'No! Sirius-"

"Go back and tell Lily I'm sorry and tell Iris...tell her I love her," Sirius said, pain flying into him. Wow, his father and him were going to die in the same day.

"Sirius, NO!"

"Do it for me, Remus. Do it for James. And Alison. She'll die if you don't come back."

"What about Iris?" Remus hissed.

"She knows why I did it. She knows I love her," Sirius said, the pain hurting his chest again.

"Sirius-"

"Do it for me, Remus. Please?"

Remus looked tortured as he nodded slowly and grudgingly.

"Good," Sirius sighed and both of them began to walk slowly to the room where the men were. Hidden by the cloak, they had a good chance of not getting caught when they first fired. Sirius put the silencing charm around both of them so they couldn't not be heard by any one.

"Should we stun them first?" Remus asked.

"Let's stun the tallest one. He looks like the biggest threat," Sirius said as they entered the room. The men looked around to see how the door had opened but they couldn't see or hear any thing.

"Mabe the rumors are true," one fat one said, "maybe this place IS haunted!"

Suddenly, there was a bang as the two tallest men were thrown into the air by Sirius' and Remus' stunning spell. The rest looked around and were surprised to see their two leaders lying on the floor, unmoving.

"The ghosts have killed them!" the short and burly one yelled like a girl.

"No! The ghost can't perform spells!" the fat one yelled.

"Some people are in this room!" the short and burly one screamed, "WHO IS I-"

The man gasped as Sirius took a step forward and the cloak slid off both him and Remus. Now both of them were exposed. Sirius took this chance (as the two remaining men were frozen with surprise) to stun the fat one.

"You dirtly little-"

Remus stopped the man from saying any thing more by stunning him as well.

Both Remus and Sirius stayed there, alarmed for some time, expecting an attack. Then they both relaxed and picked James up, who was slowly coming back.

"Well that was a rip off. I expected more out of all of them," Sirius shook his head in mock disgust. Remus chuckled.

"What do you think they did to him?" Remus asked, looking at James as he helped him walk.

"Cruciatus...crucrio..." James murmured.

"Hey, James," Sirius whispered, "are you okay, mate?"

"I've just been tortured. Fit as a fiddle, Padfoot!" James said sarcastically.

Sirius laughed.

"You both came for me," James said, his eyes a little surprised.

"What do you think, dumb ass?" Sirius asked.

"Of course we did!" Remus rolled his eyed.

"Have I ever told you that you're both amazing?" James asked.

"Stop it, James! You're embarassing us!" Sirius pretended to blush. Then he stopped and pulled James and Remus both in to a big hug.

"Now all I have to do is go and face Iris," Sirius moaned.

"Why? What did you do?" James asked.

"We glued all of them to the chairs to stop them from coming with us," Remus said.

James laughed, "that sounds like you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Sirius, James and Remus climbed through the portrait hole, Sirius muttered the counter jinx and they saw Lily, her eyes blood shot run to James and slam into him. James was still a little weak from all the torturing so he fell down on the couch, with Lily on top of him.

James smiled as Lily burst into tears and buried his face in her chest.

"You- you- are so, s-s-so stupid!" Lily sobbed.

"Lily-"

"And I love you. Don't ever do that again," Lily cried.

"I did it for you, Lily. I'm sorry about your clip," James kissed her forehead and sat up, with Lily in his lap.

"James, all those clips in the world are nothing compared to you," Lily sniffed.

"I love you and I'm sorry," James said.

"For what?"

"That Sirius glued you to the chair," James grinned.

Lily laughed and looked over at Iris and Sirius.

Iris was trying to hit every part of him she could reach with her clenched fists.

"Ouch-Iris-gerrof-ow-what the-? OW!! IRIS!" Sirius yelled.

"You are the most unbelievable, hypocritical, judgemental, annoying, swine I have ever met!" Iris screamed as she whacked the back of his head.

Sirius grabbed both her hands and pulled her to him, smiling slightly. He planted a very soft kiss on her forehead, his lips just brushing her skin. Iris immediately calmed down and became limp against his chest. Sirius chuckled.

"Told you she is easy," James said from the couch.

"I am not EASY!" Iris screamed, ready to kill James. But Sirius wouldn't let her go any where, keeping her prisoner in his arms.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, mate," Remus chuckled as he hugged a weeping Alison.

"Oh well," James shrugged, "and this reminds me..."

Every one watched as James reached into his pocket and pulled out an object wrapped in red net and tied with a golden ribbon and handed it to Lily.

Lily opened it and smiled.

A hair clip.

* * *

**:) I like the ending of this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Minelle who read the story even though I did not want her to! (I will kill you in school, Minelle! Or at Sophie's party. You're coming right?)**


	43. Unexpected Twists

Lily and James were sitting at the usual spot by the lake, looking out into the sun set. James had his head on Lily's lap and she was stroking his hair, something James found extremely soothing. This was one of the many things that Lily could do to calm him down.

"James?" Lily asked, staring at the sun going down behind the mountains, leaving the sky a rich colour of pink, gold and yellow.

"Yeah?" James answered, not really paying attention as he was playing with Lily's hair.

"What will your parents think of me?" Lily asked nervously. She had meant to ask this question ages ago, it just always slipped her mind every time she saw him.

James chuckled, "they already know quite a lot about you, Lil."

"Really?" Lily said, "Oh my god, what have you told them?"

"All about you," James chuckled, "Lily, have you forgotten the last four years?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. What will your parents think of me?" James asked, playing with Lily's hair.

"I don't know. I think I should really tell them now..."

"You haven't told them yet?" James asked, a bit disappointed. He had told his parents every single detail about Lily.

"No. I'm going to though. My Dad will probably like you. My mom will look at your looks." Lily laughed remembering her parents.

"My looks, eh?" James asked, his eyes twinkling, "then I have a good chance of impressing your mother!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm so freaking bored," Remus moaned. They were all sitting in the common room, just having completed their home work on a crisp Saturday morning. After all the celebrations over Mount Temple's victory, they were left with a huge pile of home work that they had finally faced.

"Me too," Alison sighed, zipping up her pencil case. Her hand was aching from writing an essay on why Muggles need telephones to communicate and not owls.

"Let's do something then," Iris yawned, after completing her one foot long Potion's essay. Potions was her most boring subject, even though Professor Slughorn adored Lily and her.

"I know what we can do!" James suddenly burst, his eyes wide and excited. Lily laughed at his cute face and kissed his cheek. James tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers. The rest turned their heads away.

"What?" Sirius asked, "Oh my god, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I don't know. Maybe. What are you thinking?" James laughed. He loved it when he ruined things like this for Sirius.

"Let's go to Hogesmeade!" Sirius said, grinning like a mad man. The entire world was open to them there. They could shop, eat at fancy restraunts and bars, go to watch a play.

"What?" Lily asked, "don't be stupid-"

"C'mon! Please?" James asked. It was such a perfect idea and the weather was ideal for a Hogesmeade trip.

"I want to go!" Iris said, remembering how Sirius stripped in the three broom sticks and laughing. James and Sirius shared a look with her and they, too, began to laugh.

"I do, too!" Alison said. She had heard about the secret passages but she never knew where they were.

"Lily?" Remus asked, "are you in or out?"

Lily grinned, "In. Let's go."

Every one got up and put their coats and scarves on. Only November and it was already freezing cold, but the sun was out today. But it was best to take their coats in case.

"Sirius, I will kill you if you wear that bloody scarf again!" Iris moaned, taking the black and white scarf from Sirius' hands, "It's so cheap! Who are you trying to copy?"

"No one..." Sirius mumbled.

"You're trying to copy Chuck Bass, aren't you?" Iris laughed, "God, Sirius. I just said I think he's hot." (I know Gossip Girl wasn't there back then but pretend!)

"No, I am not!" Sirius clutched his heart and pretended to faint, "I will have you know, that I am a unique character myself!"

"Yeah, yeah-"

"Okay, okay!" James chuckled, putting his arms around Lily's shoulders, "let's GO!"

They all walked to the witch and went through the secret passage. This was really exciting for Lily and Alison because they had never been there like this before. James grinned every time Lily gasped.

They all sneaked out of the Honeydukes kitchen and the Lady behind the counter pretended to not notice them. She was too used to James and Sirius coming here that she didn't even care any more.

"So! What should we do?" James asked, once they were out in the open, the cold wind slapping their faces. Even thought the sun was out.

"Let's go watch this play," Sirius said, pointing to a poster of a play called 'Love you till my dying day'.

"Oh, noooo! I've heard that this play makes you cry like a dog!" Alison said. Something she said made Remus, James and Sirius burst out laughing.

"Come on, I want to watch it," Lily moaned. She had never been to play where wizards had starred.

"Okay, so let's go to this play," Remus sighed, "the tickets are for...holy cow! FIVE galleons for one lousy ticket?"

"Isn't that a bit too much?" James said, looking at the poster.

"Well, I've got no money," Alison moaned.

"I have like one galleon," Lily bit her lip.

"I don't have any money either," James and Remus said at the same time. Then they all turned to Iris and Sirius.

"How much do you have?" Sirius asked Iris.

"Fifteen," Iris replied, taking three gold coins out.

"Excellent. I have twenty. Let's go!" Sirius grinned.

"Are you sure? We can't ask you-"

"Do us a favour?" Iris said, interrupting James.

"Shut the hell up," Sirius finished for her. The rest burst out laughing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were all sitting in the theatre, watching the incredibly sad play. It was about a man whose wife died and he deluded himself into thinking that she was alive. He had hallucinations and the healers cured him. But when the hallucinations went away, he killed himself because he couldn't see her any more.

James was trying to calm down Lily who, just as Alison had said, was crying like a dog. She used up all her tissues and had to use her scarf to wipe her tears now.

"Maybe we shouldn't have seen this play," James mumbled.

"No, n-no, it's so b-beautiful," Lily cried.

"Lily, you can't watch sad plays. You're crying a river," James said, wiping her tear away.

"I can watch sad plays!" Lily protested, "besides- I'm not the only one crying!"

James looked at the four people on his right and burst out laughing. Remus, Alison and Iris were crying while Sirius was looking like he was about to. Iris had buried her face in Sirius shoulder and he had both his arms around her. Remus and Alison were both holding on to each other, crying openly.

"Shut up, James!" Sirius hissed. But then he looked at Remus and he too, started to laugh. The people behind them let out angry noises.

"What?" Remus asked, "I'm sensitive! And he is s-so sad!"

"If you can't stay quiet, leave!" the man sitting behind them said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sirius asked, "jack ass."

"Sirius, don't get into some stupid fight," Iris muttered to him.

Sirius glared at the man and turned around. He had missed the ending and now people were getting out of their seats, wiping their tears away as they went.

"Ready to go back to school?" Iris asked with red eyes, sounding like she had a cold. Sirius put his arm around her and kissed her fore head.

They all went out of the theatre, James making fun of Remus, making every one laugh like crazy. Remus made fun of Sirius. Sirius made fun of James.

They were all walking down an abandoned street which was a shortcut to Honeydukes, when Sirius stepped on something and fell down. Thinking it was just a rock, he got up and began to walk again when he heard it moan.

Sirius and every one else gasped. Iris bent down and opened the man's eyes, checking his heart beat.

"He's...he's going to die," Iris said. She knew that because of all the courses she was taking to become a healer.

"You guys, we can't let ourselves get caught in this!" Remus whispered urgently, "we'll be questioned and we'll be suspects then!"

"Then what do we do? We can't just leave him here!" Lily hissed.

"Send red sparks in the sky. The healers will get him then. And then we should run," James suggested.

"Okay," Sirius said and he shot red sparks into the sky, "RUN!"

They ran back to the kitchen with such speed that the lady didn't even notice them this time. Going to the kitchen, they went through the trap door and came to Hogwarts, all of them wearing shocked and scared expressions.

"Who WAS that?" Lily muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Iris Hewson?"

Iris turned around and saw a tiny first year, looking like he was scared of her, holding out a letter.

"I was asked to give this to you," the first year said and he ran off like he was running for his life. Iris stared at him, freaked out by his strange behaviour. Was there something on her face? Was she THAT scary now?

She ripped open the letter and saw that Dumbledore had asked to see her in his office.

She gulped. What had she done now? She was getting perfect grades, her attendance was great and she was not doing drugs or having insane amounts of alcohol!

She walked up the stairs and gave the statue the password and it let her pass. She knoked on the door and heard Dumbledore tell her to come in.

The first thing she saw was a very tall boy. He had dark brown curly hair, a face as white as hers and wide brown eyes. When he saw her, his eyes filled with tears and he came forward and embraced Iris.

"I've found you...I've found you..." he kept on saying, before pulling back and kissing her forehead. Something about him made Iris hug him back.

When he let go of her, Iris stared at him and asked, "who are you?"

The tall boy made her sit down on the couch and he crouched down in front of her. Before saying any thing, he tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Iris half smiled.

The boy took a deep breath and said, "I'm Will Hewson."

Iris stared at him.

"I'm your brother."

* * *

**:O Who WAS that dead body?**

**Who is Will Hewson?**

**What will Lily's parents think of James?**

**Find out in the next chapter!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to TwistedXlittleXme**


	44. Electrical Storm

Song: Electrical Storm (U2) (I know! I know I've done this song before too, it's just that I really like it and the lyrics go pretty well!)

_You're in my mind, a__ll of the time_

_But I know that's not enough_

_If the sky can crack,_

_there must be some way back_

_To love and only love_

"What?" Iris asked, looking into Will's eyes. They were the exact same chocolate brown as hers.

Will looked at Dumbledore and he smiled encouragingly, telling him to give her more evidence that he really was her brother. Will looked back at Iris, nervous. Iris was looking like she had just been told pigs could fly.

Iris suddenly got up and swung her bag over her shoulder, "is this some sort of sick joke?"

"Of course it isn't, Iris," Dumbledore said quietly, smiling at both of them, "I'll leave you both to talk."

He got up and went to the next chamber, humming a slow tune as he went. Iris stared after him, knowing that Dumbledore would never play a prank like this on her. Right?

She looked back at Will, who was looking at her like she was the only girl in the entire world.

"Explain," she commanded.

Will took another deep breath and said, "your father...our father...used to be with Gabrielle Stevens before he married your mother. They were together for four years, living a normal and happy life."

"My father never told me that he had another son some where!" Iris said, shocked, "and he never told me about Gabrielle Stevens!"

"That's because he didn't know about me," Will whispered, "he doesn't know I exist."

"What do you mean? If this is a joke-"

"It's not a joke, Iris! Look at me! I have the same eyes as you! The same face cut and the exact same complexion!" Will said. Iris noticed that he had the same habit as hers. That he used his hands to explain what he was talking about.

Will sighed deeply and said, "When my mother found out she was pregnant, she ran away. Why? I don't know. Maybe she was unhappy or something. She never told my father that he had a son."

Iris stared at him. Every thing was slowly making sense.

"How old are you?" Iris asked.

"I'm twenty five. That is why I never saw you in Hogwarts. I was gone before you even came here," Will explained, his chocolate eyes hopeful, "any way, my mother died when I was five, so I was taken into care because I had no other relatives."

"How did you track me down?" Iris questioned.

"I work in St. Mungos as a healer-What?" he asked, for Iris had cracked a huge smile just right now. She wanted to be a healer too.

"Nothing, Will," Iris said, waving her hand as if to say go on.

"Any way, I work in St. Mungos and I was looking through the records of patients when I saw our father's. I couldn't believe it. All those times I had searched for him, the last place I expected to find him was in a hospital."

Iris bit her lip.

"Why is he there, Iris?" Will asked.

"He was tortured into insanity," Iris replied simply, in a tone that stated that she did not want to talk about this.

"Well, I looked at his file and it said he was a widower and had two kids: Iris and Johnny," Will looked at Iris with wide and innocent eyes, "I'm so sorry about him."

Iris shrugged, another gesture that said ,"I don't want to talk about it."

"It said that you were at Hogwarts so I came here and asked Dumbeldore to let me see you," Will said.

"You're....my brother?" Iris asked, actually allowing the idea to sink in now.

"Yes. And you're my little sister. If you want to be," Will said.

"This is really hard to take in," Iris whispered.

"Iris, do you want me in your life?" Will asked, taking her hands into his and squeezing them, "because I can understand if you don't-"

"No! I don't mean it that way, of course I do! It's just that...this is so sudden."

Will smiled, "you feel like you don't know me."

"Yes," Iris smiled back. She noticed that even he had a dimple in his left cheek. Just like her. She looked more like him than Johnny.

Will chuckled and got up, "come on. I have permission to take you to dinner in Hogesmeade."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lily, are you crazy? The entire school can hear you!" James yelled.

Lily was in her dorm, dancing around to 'Always where I need to be' by the Kooks. She had put it up on full volume and was dancing around, jumping on beds and pretending that her hair brush was her mike.

"And I always thought I would end up with you eventually!" Lily sang at the top of her voice, grabbing James' hands and pulling him in the room. James smiled and let her.

"Tu tu tu tu tu!" Lily sang along, shaking her hips. James burst out laughing at the song.

"What? It's a damn good song!" Lily said.

"What's with the lyrics? 'I asked to be a humming bird'?" James snorted, quoting the song.

"Not every one can have lyrics like with or without you," Lily muttered and she began to dance again. The next song was 'Song 2' by Blur.

"WOO HOO!!!" Lily screamed as she jumped from one bed to another. James suddenly came in between and grabbed her.

"Have I told you how sexy you are?" he whispered in her ear seductively.

"_I'm_ sexy? You've lost your mind, James!" Lily chuckled.

"Sexy as hell," James purred.

"What is with you and Sirius using 'hell' in every sentence? I mean, hell isn't sexy and you can't shut hell up-"

"Trust you to ruin the moment, Lily," James groaned.

Lily chuckled and pulled back, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. James let out a low moan and pulled Lily closer, parking his hands in the back pocket of her jeans. Lily smiled against his lips.

Suddenly, an owl came swooping into the room, landing itself elegantly on Lily's bed.

"Oh my god, my mum and dad's reply!" Lily yelled, ripping herself away from James and grabbing the letter. She tore it open and read:

_Dear Lily,_

_James Potter? Wasn't he the boy who you used to hate? But any way, he sounds like a nice boy but I still have to meet him! -Dad._

_Oh honey, that's great! He's a very good looking boy too, I must say! We should meet him some time. What do you think?_

_So, how are you? How are Iris and Alison? How is school all together? Petunia and your father are driving me up the wall! And every time that Vernon boy comes over, I have to prepare a feast for ten people! The boy eats too much! Thank God James seems to be a normal, healthy boy._

_-Mum._

Lily read the letter with delight. Her parents seemed to like James, which was great!

"See, I told you they would!" Lily sang.

James silenced her by grabbing her around the waist and kissing her again. Her hand went to his hair while one was wrapped around his neck. James snaked his arms around her waist, keeping her prisoner in his arms, not letting her move at all.

"Do you mind?" Alison asked, coming into the room.

"Not at all," James chuckled.

"Oh come on, James! This is my dorm too!" Alison moaned, "I don't want live porn in front of me!"

"Then you can go down stairs," James suggested.

"Fine," Alison grumbled. She grabbed her wand and her book and went down the stairs again. James turned back to Lily, pressing his lips to hers once again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sirius, calm down! She's probably in the library-"

"I've checked there!" Sirius interrupted James, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, "I've checked every where."

"You're a bit obsessed with her, mate," Remus chuckled. He shut up after Sirius threw him a death glare.

"And you're not obsessed with Ali?" Sirius hissed.

"At least I don't go mad if she's missing for ten seconds," Remus laughed. James had to laugh at that too.

"If you think three hours is ten seconds, you need some serious help, Moony," Sirius chuckled.

The portrait hole swung open and in came Iris, looking happy and flushed. Will came in behind her, wearing the same expression. Sirius didn't notice him because he had eyes only for Iris. James and Remus looked at Will curiosuly.

"Where have you been?" Sirius demanded, coming and pulling her into an extremely tight hug. Iris chuckled and raised a hand to stroke his hair.

"I was in Hogesmeade," Iris smiled.

"Hogesmeade?" Sirius asked, raising his eye brow. His eyes travelled to Will and he gave Iris a questioning look.

"Sirius, James, Remus," Iris said, pulling away from Sirius and linking arms with Will. Will gave her a radiant smile, "I would like you to meet some one."

Sirius, James and Remus stared at Will. Lily and Alison came down too.

"Hey Lily. Hey Ali. There is some one I'd like you to meet."

They all kept on staring.

"This is my brother, Will."

Lily's mouth dropped to the floor, Alison stared at Will, Remus and James shared a confused look.

"You're kidding, right?" Sirius asked Iris.

"No, I'm not," Iris grinned.

"But that's not possible!" James said, "how can you have another brother?"

"But he looks so much like her," Alison stared at Will, who shifted uncomfortably.

"What we all mean to say is...how?" Sirius asked.

Iris started to explain and they all listened to her with every drop of concentration. James and Sirius looked confused. Lily and Alison had smiles on their faces. Remus was looking at Will, pinpointing all the similarities in his mind.

"So...yeah," Iris finished, "this is my half-brother. Guess I do have some family after all."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were all sitting in the Great Hall, munching on their breakfast when the owls came swooping in, carrying letters and news papers. Lily opened the Daily Prophet and gaped at the front page.

"What?" James asked and she looked up with tears in her troubled eyes. James tried to snatch the paper away from her but Lily hid it under the table.

"What is it, Lily?" James asked. He turned around and saw that every person who was holding a news paper was looking at James.

"Just give me that!" James snapped and he snatched the paper away.

**Minister Of Magic Attacked By Death Eaters **

**A mysterious attack on Harold Potter, Minister Of Magic, was reported by some Healers today who said that red sparks were sent into the sky in the evening. He was found in an abandoned alley, leading up to the famous sweet shop, Honeydukes. If the sparks were sent by the death eaters or by some unknown and random person we do not know.**

**We all receive some terrible news today that will effect all the Wizards and witches in Britain. Because of the curse that hit Harold Potter's chest, direct into his heart, he now has exactly two years and three months to live. He has retired, saying that he wants to spend his last days with his family and friends.**


	45. Like A Drowning Man

Song: Wonder wall (Oasis)

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do_

_About you now_

James stared at the article and the picture of his father on the front page of the Daily Prophet. Old age had made him look like a happier version of Santa Claus. Minus the beard and the red suit, of course. He looks so big hearted and _happy_..

James was aware of the fact that each and every pair of eyes in the hall were staring at him, trying to burn a hole into his face by the intensity of their gazes. James couldn't meet any ones eyes. Not even Lily's or Sirius'.

He wasn't sure what he felt at the moment. Loss, pain, hurt, shock, grief...everything was flowing through him. It was a confusing mixture of unpleasant emotions that he would have done anything to get rid of.

That man was his father. That body that they had left in the abandoned alley was his father...he could have saved him, stayed with him...he had left his father, dying, in an alley....

James got up from his seat and walked back up to the common room, every one still staring at him. James felt that this was the longest walk he had ever made. They were all expecting him to break down and cry right in front of the.

James entered his dorm and threw himself on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. His father had only two years to live. The man who had taught him every thing, was going to leave him in two years...for ever.

That thought pinched his heart. He felt like a dagger had just pierced it and the pain finally made his eyes water and James cried bitterly for a few minutes.

He felt a pair of familiar and soft arms snake themselves around his waist and a warm body press to his side. James turned over and saw Lily looking at him with her emerald eyes troubled. Lily put her arms around his neck and pressed herself to him, while James snaked his arms around her waist, burying his face in her shoulder.

There was nothing Lily could really say to comfort James. She also couldn't tell him 'shh' or 'every thing will be alright'. So she just let him cry it all out, while she held on to him.

"James- oh, sorry, I'll come back later," James heard Sirius say.

"What is it, Padfoot?" James asked, not letting go of Lily.

"Your mother sent you a letter," Sirius said and he put it on James' bedside table, "I'm really sorry, Prongs."

"I'm really sorry, too, Padfoot. I know he was like a father to you," James said.

"James, he's not dead," Sirius said.

"Yet," James shrugged, wiping his face.

"Thank God. He gave you at least two more years. People don't even get that," Lily said, stroking James' hair.

"Yeah. I didn't even get two minutes. But that's a different story. You love your father," Sirius said as he walked out of the dorm. James ripped an arm from Lily's waist and grabbed the letter on his bed side table. For some odd reason, he didn't feel like opening it. Like he was afraid of what ever was inside.

Lily seemed to read his mind and whispered, "we can open it together."

James sighed and very slowly, opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. His mother's thin and slanting hand writing was on the parchment.

_Jamesie,_

_I guess you know by now about your father. I'm sorry you had to find out through the news paper. It's just that I was so busy with your father in St. Mungos. Healer Hewson (he looks so much like your friend, Iris! I was wondering if he was her brother) was able to clean all his wounds and perform some spells that were able to give Dad at least two years. _

_I know this is a lot, a lot, a lot to take in Jamesie. But we should make the best of the time we have with him. I asked Dumbledore to send you home for a day or two and he agreed. Your father wants you to bring Sirius too, but Dumbledore said no to that._

_You will come home through a port key that Professor Slughorn has very kindly arranged. I will see you in an hour or two._

_Love, _

_Mom._

James read the letter and then shoved it into his pocket. He tightened his arms around Lily and pressed his face to her hair.

"So...you're leaving?" Lily asked. She didn't like the idea of being away from James. Even if it was fir twenty four hours...

"No," James mumbled into her hair.

"But the letter...your mother-"

"I can't face him, Lily!" James burst out, "every time I will, I'll think "oh my god, he's going to die in a few months!"

"James, you'll have to get over that thought. You still have two years with him-"

"Lily, what if some one told you you had only two years with me, Iris, Sirius, Alison, Remus. How would you feel?" James asked.

Lily didn't know what to say any more. Just thinking about the fact that she might only have two years with James was painful.

"I can't do it, Lily," James moaned.

"What are you going to do, then?" Lily asked.

"I don't know..."

"James, look at me," Lily commanded. She slid a finger under his chin and pulled it down, so that she was looking straight into his hazel eyes, "you've got to go home."

"No-"

"The more you run away from it, the worse it'll get," Lily said, "I would know."

James blinked, "what?"

"My Grandmother had cancer and I wouldn't ever go to see her. Because every time I saw her, I would think she's going to die. But when she did...I regretted thinking like that because I had used up all the last minutes I had with her into thinking up ways not to see her."

Lily put her hands on both sides of his face, "Go, James. Before you use up all your time, as well."

James nodded and hugged Lily again, "thank you."

"For what?" Lily asked.

James got up and started to put on his shoes. He grabbed a bag and threw some items into it. He grabbed his wand and stuffed it into his jeans while Lily watched him. When James was done packing, he looked up at Lily, "well...bye, I guess."

Lily slid of the bed and came towards James. She put her arms around him again and pressed her lips to his. James' fingers knotted and twisted in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Lily let out a low moan as James cupped a hand around her neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"When will I see you again?" Lily asked when she pulled away. James' lips were tracing up and down her neck and it was very difficult to breathe when he did that, let alone talk!

"Tomorrow or day after," James mumbled against her neck. He didn't really feel like leaving any more. All he wanted to do was continue to kiss Lily.

"I'll miss you," Lily smiled. She really didn't like the fact that he was leaving.

James looked up and brushed his lips on her forehead, "me too. I love you."

"Love you, too." Lily grinned when she said the words. An odd wave of thrill spread through her every time James said those three words.

"Okay, so I guess I should go and say good bye to the rest," James sighed and let go of Lily, except for her hand. They walked down the stairs towards the common room where Iris, Sirius, Alison and Remus were waiting with anxious expressions.

"Hey," James said to all of them.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I am now. I'm going home for some time," James told them all.

"When will you be back?" Sirius asked. He really didn't like it when James wasn't around. It wasn't the same with just him and Remus.

"In a day or two," James told Sirius. They both walked towards each other and shared their usual 'James and Sirius hug'. They then let Remus join in, making it a 'James, Sirius, Remus hug.'

"Tell Peter I said bye, okay?" James said, when they all broke apart.

"Yeah, okay," Sirius said.

"Speaking of Peter, where HAS he been these days? We rarely see him!" Remus said as James hugged Iris and Alison.

"Thank Will for me, Iris," James mumbled.

"For what?" Iris asked, confused.

"He gave my father two years," James said.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Iris blinked.

"And...try not to be so easy with-"

"JAMES _BLEEDING_ POTTER, DO YOU HAVE A BLOODY DEATH WISH!?" Iris yelled and she started chasing him around the room as James laughed his head off.

* * *

**Hey every one. I don't know why but this chapter is very special to me. I really like the ending and how James can wind up Iris.**

**Okay, so after this chapter, I'm skipping to the last few days before Christmas Holidays. The events that took place between that time are:**

**-The first round of the tournament has ended. Hogwarts, Mount Temple and Durmstrang have made it. Beauxbatons is out of the tournament.**

**-James goes home and over comes his issue with his father.**

**-Iris gets a lot closer to Will and he now plays a very important role in her life.**

**There is a surprise waiting for you in the next chapter and I guarantee that you all will LOVE it! :)**

**I'll give you one small hint: How many of you have been to the Hilton? (the hotel in London)**

**Lol, I need those thirty reviews. :)**

**Sherry**

**P. S: This chapter is dedicated to X-Falling-Stardust-X for your AWESOME review. (Blushes like crazy) You flatter me too much! And yes, I think Bono is an amazing Sirius too. :)**


	46. Holiday Plans

Song: Dirty Little Secret (All American Rejects)

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you._

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know

"Hey every one," James said as he walked towards the usual spot by the lake. Every one was there, sitting, joking around and laughing at an argument between Sirius and Iris. Lily beamed at James and he came and sat down next to her. She put her head on his shoulder while James draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hi, James. Have I ever asked you how in the name of all that's Holy you put up with this idiot?" Iris asked, crossing her arms over her chest in mock anger. Sirius chuckled and blew her a kiss. Iris bit her lip from smiling.

"Iris, it would take me two years to tell you the entire story," James shook his head in mock disgust. Sirius laughed and blew James a kiss too.

"Putting up with Sirius is a hard road," Remus shuddered and then chuckled at Sirius' movk outraged expression.

"A road you don't want to walk on," James nodded wisely. He of all people would know.

"But she already _has_," Sirius grinned, "too bad, Iris."

James laughed, "Okay, listen. I have a question for you all."

"Yeah?" Lily asked.

"What are you all doing for Christmas?" James asked.

"Why do you ask?" Alison questioned, trying to make her own braid.

"Because I was going to ask you all to come and spend Christmas with me, staying in a muggle hotel, in London," James grinned, "the Hilton, to be exact."

Lily's and Iris', who knew what the Hilton was, mouths dropped to the floor when they heard this. This could not be true...their ears must be deceiving them...

"Are you bloody _serious_?" Iris asked him, her eyes wide and excited.

"Why, yes I am," Sirius said. Alison burst out laughing at how lame that was.

"I wasn't talking to _you_, idiot," Iris chuckled, rolling her eyes, "No-_SERIOUSLY_! Are you for _real_? The _Hilton_?"

"Yeah," James said, still grinning like an idiot.

"How do you know about it any way?" Lily asked, surprised that James knew about the Hilton.

"My father and I stayed there once during the summer holidays. We decided to take a vacation muggle style," James chuckled remembering the good times.

"Can some one please explain to me what the Tilton is?" Sirius asked.

"Oh my god, Sirius! I disown you! It's _HILTON_!" Iris yelled at him.

"Jesus Christ, no need to throw a hissy fit," Sirius rolled his eyes. Iris playfully whacked the back of his head.

"So what IS the Hilton?" Alison asked, twirling her hair around her finger. She had no idea why Iris and Lily were making such a big deal out of a muggle hotel.

"It's this _amazing_ Hotel in London. I once stayed there for a week and it was one of the best days of my life!" Lily gushed.

James frowned, "I thought the best days of your life would be with me."

Lily smiled mischievously. James laughed.

"So how many of you think you'll be able to come?" James asked.

"Definitely," Sirius said, playing with a strand of Iris' hair.

Iris bit her lip and frowned, "I'm not sure...I was going to spend this Christmas with Will...but I think he'll understand."

"I'll have to ask my parents," Lily said.

"Me too," Alison said.

"Same here but I'm sure they'll let me go," Remus smiled. His transformation wouldn't be during Christmas so he would be able to go.

"You all have to ask as soon as possible! The Christmas holidays start in two days!" James warned.

"But...don't you want to spend Christmas with your Dad?" Iris asked.

"He's going to America with my mother for Christmas. He always wanted to see this weird muggle place called Chinzey Land-"

"DISNEY LAND!" Iris yelled, "Oh, I LOVE that place!"

"Are you done trying to give us heart attacks?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Any way," James said quickly before Iris could open her mouth, "we'll be staying in London and we can go any where we like."

"Oh my God, Oxford Street!" Iris yelled, excited like a two year old.

"Think of all the Gucci BAGS!" Alison began to jump around. Remus laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily walked to Care of Magical Creatures alone as she was the only one out of her friends who took the class. Lily bit her lip from preventing herself from bursting into laughter as she remembered break fast this morning. James and Sirius had made some really stupid jokes about her french braid and well...you don't want to know the rest.

Lily was extremely excited because her parents had allowed her to go to Hilton. On one condition, of course. She couldn't sleep in the same room as James (that was a bummer).

Lily ran towards the class and caught up with them. She was standing next to a girl called Stacey, who was eyeing her with an unfriendly look in her eyes. Lily knew that she was an ex girl friend of James, but that didn't mean she had to glare daggers at her.

"Um...hello?" Lily said, uncertainly. She didn't like the way Stacey was looking at her. Like she was her prey or something.

"Is it true you're going out with that vile James Potter?" Stacey asked, her nose wrinkled when he said his name.

"Okay, look, I know that you're his ex and all but-"

"Yeah, yeah, he's my ex. He's just a hateful pig who dumped me after taking my virginity," Stacey fumed.

Lily stared at her, "I don't believe you."

"Don't. But when he leaves you after screwing with you, don't come crying to me," Stacey said.

Lily turned away and walked to the other side. Could what ever Stacey said be true?

No. Of course it wasn't. She's his ex girlfriend! Of course she's going to say things like that.

But....

This was exactly the reason why Lily didn't like James at the very beginning. James was a real player. He would go out with girls, have fun for a day or two and then just dump them. He claimed that he used those girls to get over Lily..

But was that really true? Was that just another lie?

And then Lily thought...was he really in love with her like she was with him or was James Potter just taking advantage of her?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They were all in the common room, watching the insane snow storm outside. James was a little confused because Lily had been acting a little weird around him. Even Iris, Alison and Remus had noticed. You had to hit Sirius with a brick before he got any thing in to his head which didn't concern Iris, so he was a special case...

Remus was facing the window, with his arms around Alison's waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. Alison had a hand on his cheek, softly stroking it. Sirius was sitting on the window sill with one leg bent, with Iris between his legs and his arms around her. Iris would occasionally reach out and try to grab a snow flake. James was leaning against the wall, trying to figure out what he had done to upset Lily. Lily was sitting on the other end of the window sill, fighting with Sirius over leg space.

"Iris, you know that every time ou touch it, it'll melt," Lily chuckled when Iris reached out for the twenty sixth time.

"A girl can dream, Lily," Iris pouted. Sirius laughed.

"You dream about stuff like THAT? You're sad, Iris," Sirius said, his eyes dancing with humor.

"Oh, and _you_ dream about...."

They started on one of their random arguments and five minutes later, they were no where near the topic of dreams. They went from dreams to moaning to sandwiches to magic to N. E. W. Ts to the porn novels Iris had found under Sirius' bed.

"Those porn novels were not mine!" Sirius said, his eyes twinkling.

"They were under your bed, Sirius. And I'm not saying anything. You have _needs_..." Iris chuckled and the rest burst out laughing.

"Those were James'!" Sirius said.

"Oi! I'm not sex obsessed like you!" James laughed. Some thing he said made Lily frown and get up from her seat. She ran up to her dorm.

"What's wrong with her?" Iris asked, looking after her best friend.

"I better go and see," James said and he ran after her.

"Lily!" James yelled when he saw her.

"Go away, James," Lily said in a choked up voice.

She was _crying_?

"Come on, Lily. What's wrong?" James asked and he tried to spin her around. Lily slapped his hand away.

"Get AWAY from me, Potter!" Lily spat.

James was stung by the way she was acting. They had been great together just this morning and now he wasn't even allowed to lay a hand on her???

"Lily, why are you acting weird?" James asked as he ran after her.

"I don't know- YOU," Lily yelled and she ran in to her dorm. She tried to close the door, but James stopped her and came in as well.

"I SAID GO!" Lily shrieked, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

She turned away from him and felt his arms snake themselves around her waist. She turned around and slapped him straight across the face.

James took a step back in horror.

Lily stared at her own hand, like she didn't know what had made her do this. She turned away from James' horrified expression ad touched the wooden pole attached to her bed with her forehead.

"Just- just, go, James," Lily whispered as a tear escaped her eye.

The next thing she knew was that James put his arms tenderly around her and embraced her like she was porcelain. Lily leaned in to him and buried his face in the crook of his neck and began to cry silently.

She couldn't be mad at him. There was no way she could. His presence calmed her down instead of infuriating her...

James suddenly bent down and picked Lily up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He sat down with her curled up on his lap, and her face buried in the crook of his neck. He let her cry until she finally stopped.

"Was this all an act of P. M. S or are you actually upset about something?" James asked lightly, to show that he wasn't mad at Lily, even though his cheek was still red and aching from the sharp slap she gave him.

"Both," Lily mumbled, giving a watery chuckled, "hormones are going wild at the moment."

"What's bothering you?" James asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Lily sighed, "James..."

"Yeah?"

"Tell me the truth, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Do you really love me?" Lily asked, not looking at him.

"Of course I do," James said, pulling her chin up and looking straight into her eyes, "I love you, Lily Kate Evans."

Lily smiled and kissed James. Lily could tell that he was telling the truth. Maybe Stacey was just lying...

"Why did you ask me that? You knew I love you," James asked.

"Um...you remember Stacey Moore?" Lily said.

"Yes," James cringed. She was an annoying ex girl friend of his who still thought they were going out.

"Well...she told me...that you would just break up with girls after having sex with them. And James...I heard a lot of rumors about you, you know. And I couldn't help wondering-"

"But, Lily- okay, I really wish you weren't forcing me to say this out loud- but I'm a virgin," James flushed in the darkness of the room.

"_What_?" Lily pulled back to see his face, "are you _serious_?"

"No, I am James," James grinned.

"That joke is really lame, you know," Lily laughed, "no-seriously! You are?"

"Why?" James' eyes narrowed, "you aren't?"

"Of course I am! I just never thought...I mean, every one in the school used to think you and Sirius are-"

"Haha, even _Sirius_ doesn't go _that_ far," James laughed.

"Even Sirius?" Lily asked, not believing her ears.

"We're not as wild and crazy as you think, Evans," James smiled, "But I can be if you want me to-"

"EW!" Lily yelled, laughing and pushing James away.

* * *

**AWW. I really REALLY like this chapter. I am so HYPER right now. Like, actually HYPER. With all letters capital and I love Rock music and I want to go and make out with Sirius and I want to....wait, what am I saying?**

**LOL. Told you you would like my surprise! THEY'RE ALL GOING TO LONDON TOGETHER!! WOOHOO!**

**All the things you can do in London....;)**

**I hope you all like this chapter and as always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Neon Fairy, Ridingstar95, Padfoot7prongs, book. nook, I love Sirius Black 123 and Holy Cross Baby.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	47. And We're Off!

Song: Walk on (U2)

_You could have flown away_

_A singing bird, in an open cage_

_Who will only fly for freedom_

James, Sirius and Remus packed up their bags for the Christmas trip and waited for Lily and Alison to come down so that they could go to the train together. Iris had goneyesterday because she wanted to spend atleast three days with Will before joining every one at James' house the night before they left for the Hilton.

"LILY! Hurry up!" James yelled the same time she came down the stairs and in to the common room. She was wearing a black coat and a blood red scarf along with dark blue jeans. Her glossy black boots would prevent her feet from falling off because of the bitter cold.

"NO NEED TO YELL, JAMES!" Lily screamed in James' ear. James laughed.

"ALISON!" Sirius and Remus yelled at the same time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jeez!" Alison appeared, wearing a white coat and black jeans. She was carrying her bag and glaring daggers at Remus and Sirius.

"Ready to go?" James asked every one.

Alison, Sirius, Lily and Remus all nodded.

"Let's go, then! My parents will be meeting us at King's cross and then they'll take us home," James told every one as he picked up Lily's bag for her.

"What the-? Lily, what the hell did you put in this? Rocks?" James asked, eyeing the bag.

"Shut up," Lily blushed.

"Ooooh! See what's inside James!" Sirius laughed.

"NO!" Lily yelled, grabbing the bag.

"I think she might be carrying the porn novels," Remus laughed and draped his arms around Alison' shoulders as they all walked out of the common room. James and Sirius turned around and said a very formal good bye to a very red and blushing Fat Lady.

"Must you do that?" Lily asked, irritated.

"Ooo...Lily's _jealous_," Sirius teased, poking Lily's arm.

"I am not!" Lily defended herself.

"Yeah, you are. The more you deny it the more it's true," Sirius laughed poking her again.

"Fine, Sirius. You're gay," Lily rolled her eyes.

"What? No, I am not," Sirius poked her again.

"The more you deny it, the more it's true," Lily quoted him.

"Oh yeah? Well, then you're a lesbian," Sirius poked her in the ribs.

"STOP POKING ME!" Lily yelled and every one burst out laughing.

They reached the train and got on, so that they could get a good compartment. James and Lily were glad that they did not have to roam the corridors and that they had no Head boy and girl duties, so they could just sit and relax with the rest.

After putting up all their luggage, they sat down on the seats, exhausted by lifting Lily's extremely heavy bag (what the hell was in that thing?).

"Are you carrying Taco in that?" James asked, "because I swear I just saw something _move_."

"Get your eye sight checked, then," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Do your eyes _ever_ stop rolling?" Sirius asked her. Lily giggled.

"I guess not."

"So...what should we do to pass the time?" Remus asked.

James sighed, "I miss Iris. She could entertain us by making fun of Sirius."

"Oi!" Sirius said, throwing a chocolate frog at James' head. James caught it because of his amazing quidditch talents.

"Thanks, Padfoot," James laughed and ate the chocolate.

"When is she going to join as any way?" Lily asked.

"Two days from now," Sirius replied, "she wants to spend time with Will."

"I like Will. He's cool," Remus said.

"He looks like her twin," Alison said.

"I can't wait to go to the Hilton!" Lily squealed, clapping her hands together like a two year old. James chuckled.

"By the way, James. How are we getting to London?" Remus asked.

"Car," James replied, grinning at Sirius. Sirius grinned back.

"Oh no, _oh no_, no, _no_, NO!" Remus yelled, smiling like crazy at the same time.

"Oh c'mon! It'll be SO much fun!" Sirius laughed.

"But...who is going to drive the car?" Alison asked with an utterly confused look.

"Me," Sirius grinned.

"YOU CAN DRIVE A CAR?!" Lily asked.

"Of course I can. Lily..." Sirius shook his head in mock disgust, "all those times I talked about-"

"Seriously! You can? How did you get a driver's license?" Lily asked, shocked.

"I have a learning one," Sirius shrugged, "I learned driving when I was fifteen. James can drive, too. I'm just better."

"Hey!" James punched Sirius' arm lightly. Sirius chuckled.

"Do you know that Iris knows how to drive, too?" Alison said.

"_WHAT_?!" Sirius asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. Her mom was a muggle, right? So she would drive around in a car and Iris really wanted to learn how to drive, too. So she took lessons last summer. She's pretty good. She has a learner's license, too," Lily told him, "she drives around all summer long. She loves it."

"I bet she's a better driver than you, Sirius," Alison said thoughtfully.

James, Remus and Sirius laughed.

"_Pfft_. No one can beat me," Sirius chuckled.

"You'll see..." Lily smiled.

"Up for a race?" Alison grinned.

"Er...Iris isn't here," James laughed.

"When she does get here! Then...let's have a race. I'm telling you she'll win," Lily chuckled.

"No, I will," Sirius grinned, "James- can we get two cars?"

"Sure," James said.

"Iris wont need an extra car. She has her own one," Lily said.

"Then we're on," Sirius grinned away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iris was talking with Will on the couch and having pizza when Will brought on a very uncomfortable topic of discussion. Even though he was her older brother, it seemed extremely weird to talk about things like THIS with him.

"You haven't done _it _with Sirius, have you?" Will asked, trying to act all cool even though the curiosity was visible in his eyes.

"Ew, _Will_!" Iris moaned, throwing the pizza crust at him.

"What?" Will laughed, "I'm your brother. I have a right to know these things..."

"Riiight," Iris said, "I don't think that's any of your business."

"So you _have _done it?" Will's eyes widened.

"No!" Iris moaned, burying her red face in her hands. Will laughed.

"So you haven't?"

"WILL!"

"That sounds like a no."

_"Shut up."_

"But you're going to the Hilton. All _alone..."_

"Will, if you want to keep your head, shut the hell up."

"So you ARE planning on doing it!"

_"WILL!"_

"Oh my god!"

"No I am not!" Iris blushed scarlet.

Will laughed, "wait-shouldn't I be a little pissed? Like, shouldn't I try and stop you?"

"There's no need because I am NOT planning on having sex with my boyfriend!" Iris hissed.

Will chuckled, "I like you when you're pissed off. You're almost like a normal person."

"Bastard," Iris muttered jokingly.

"You know you love me," Will sang.

"I hate you," Iris chuckled.

"Love you too, Sis," Will laughed. But he had given Iris a lot to think about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

James, Lily, Alison, Sirius and Remus got off the train and looked around for Mr. and Mrs James Potter. They were surrounded by families every where and could hardly see anything because of the thick crowd.

"JAMIE!" they all heard a voice squeal.

James turned around and came face to face with his mother. Her arms were wide open and she was running to James with an excited look like a child. James' father was behind her, looking absolutely delighted.

"Mum," James smiled and he let his mother embrace him. His father came and ruffled James' hair.

"And this must be Lily!" Mrs Potter burst, when she pulled away from her son. She came forward and hugged Lily like she was her long lost daughter.

"Hi, Mrs Potter," Lily said, unsure of what to say.

"Hello, dear. I've heard so much about you," Mrs Potter smiled.

"Mum..." James said, embarrassed.

Lily laughed.

The Potters met the rest of James' friends and then they all made their way to the ministry car waiting for them outside. James and Sirius shared a grin when they saw the tiny key marks made on the side of the car. The mark they left on the car...

"So," Mr Potter said when he climbed into the car, "what do you all feel like eating? The sky is the limit."

"Oh, no-"

"Really, we don't have to-"

"Please don't-"

"Rubbish!" Mrs Potter said, "how about we eat at the golden pensieve?"

"Oooh yeah! I rememer their steaks," James licked his lips.

"I've heard it's supposed to be really good," Alison said.

"Golden pensieve it is," Mr Potter said, driving down the road.

* * *

**Oh God, I can not wait for you all to see the next chapter! Heehee. So many surprises.**

**So here are a few of the things that will happen:**

**-The race**

**-Sirius gets something _very_ unexpected**

**This chapter is dedicated to Sirius' sweetheart and Star5.**


	48. The Golden Pensieve

James, Lily, Sirius, Alison and Remus sat at one tale in the Golden penseive while James' parents sat at a table on the other side of the restraunt. Given the privelage of ordering anything they wanted, Sirius and James were finding it extremely hard to pick.

"James, I DARE you to have the stuffed hippogrif head! Come on, it's a dare!" Sirius laughed as he looked at the description of the revolting meal. Who in the name of Merlin would want to have a stuffed head?

"Ew...stuffed what?" James asked, raising his eye brow at the weird dish.

"Hippogriff head," Sirius repeated and Remus looked like he was about to throw up.

"Okay," James said happily, looking back at the menu.

"What?! James, that is so-"

"As long as you eat the thestral burger," James interrupted Lily, looking straight at Sirius with challenging eyes, "with the cheese of flobberworms."

"_That_ is twisted," Sirius chuckled.

"Up for it?" James asked, his eyes twinkling.

"As long as you eat the head," Sirius grinned, "and if you eat all of it, I'll give you ten galleons. If you don't, YOU give ME ten."

"Deal," James gave his hand to Sirius. Sirius shook it and laughed.

"So, let's order," Alison said and she called the waitress over. She was extra nice to Sirius and James, who barely even looked at her. The waitress scowled and asked them what they all wanted to drink.

"Well, isn't she such a nice and sweet girl," Lily said sarcastically, frowning as the waitress went back to the kitchen.

James and Sirius laughed.

"Hey- is that- Is that _Iris_?"Remus asked, looking at the door.

"Oh my God, that is," Lily squealed, looking over at the door. Iris was standing there with Will, both of them looking like twins. They were both wearing black, which made them look stunning because of their pale skin. Will was looking amazing in his black button down and dark blue jeans. Iris was wearing a black turtle neck and a grey mini skirt with leggings and pumps.

"IRIS!" Alison yelled, waving her hand.

Iris turned at the sound of her name. When she saw them, her eyes widened and her lips formed a huge grin. She shook Will's arm and he turned to look at them, too. They both smiled their identical smiles and Iris ran over to them. Will followed.

"Okay, this is the last place I expected to see you lot," Iris laughed as Sirius got up. She put both her arms around his waist and he draped an arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Same here," Sirius and James said together.

"Hi, every one," Will grinned when he came over. Alison suddenly blushed and Remus frowned.

"Hey, Will!" Lily, Sirius and James said together. All of them had gotten rather attached to Will, whom they all found very amusing, cool and funny.

"Didn't expect to see you, here," Will smiled and then looked at James, "your Dad around?"

"Yeah, he's over there," James pointed at the table far away. His parents looked over at them and Mr Potter began to wave at Will who smiled back politely.

"Better go and say hi," Will said and then he turned to Iris, "I'll be right back."

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked when Will left.

"I'm here to study flobberworms, Remus," Iris said sarcastically but Alison's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"No! I'm here to eat! That's what you do at restaurants, Ali," Iris laughed, making the rest laugh as well.

"So, Iris," Will said, coming over, "do you want to eat with your friends?"

"Um...it's up to you," Iris shrugged.

"What do you mean-"

Will stopped talking when a silver hare landed itself in front of him and began to talk in a high pitched voice, "Burdock not well. Come quickly or I'll keeeeeeeel you."

The hare vanished and Sirius and James started making fun of the voice. Will laughed, too and Iris was glad that he didn't embarass her or anything by telling them off for making fun of the voice.

"I guess I have to go," Will said, "you don't mind, right?"

"No, it's okay," Iris said, "I'll eat with my friends. I have the car keys so I'll get home easily."

Will looked unsure, "I would rather you disapparate. I don't trust that thing."

"We can drop her home," James said.

"There's no need!" Iris said, irritated, "Will- the car isn't planning on eating me up or anything. _Relax_."

"Okay," Will laughed and he kissed her forehead, "I'll see you back at home."

"Yeah, okay," Iris smiled.

"Bye, guys," Will grinned and high fived James and Sirius before going out of the restaurant. Iris, after saying hello to Mr and Mrs Potter, came and sat down next to Sirius. She ordered and they all went back to their random conversations.

"Okay, listen!" Lily said suddenly, taking out a quill and parchment, "let's write down all the things we are going to do!"

"Lily, you're so organized," Sirius chuckled.

"Shut up. Come on, it'll be fun," Lily urged.

"FIRST! We will go to Oxford Street. If we don't go there I will keeeeeeeeel you all!" Iris said, imitating the hare. Every one burst out laughing.

"Fine," James said, pulling the sheet towards him and writing down oxford street, "more."

"Let's go to Harrods! I've always wanted to go there," Alison said, writing it down.

"By the way, I checked out which bands are playing and I found some pretty good ones," Remus said.

"Like?" Alison asked.

"Well...the Kooks are playing," Remus shrugged, "and Aerosmith. So is Oasis and I think, remember Iris, I THINK....U2 is too."

"Seriosuly?" Iris asked, her eyes widening with excitement. She was an obsessed fan. **(like me! XD)**

"Yeah, I THINK," Remus repeated, chuckling.

"If they are, I want to go. I'll die if I don't go," Iris said.

"Put down concert," James told Alison, "I would like to go and see Aerosmith."

"No way! I want to see the Fray!" Lily moaned.

"But...they're not even _playing_, Lily!" Remus laughed.

"Oh. Right....then I want to see the Kooks!"

"But I want to see Oasis!" Remus groaned.

"Well, we can't see ALL of them!" Alison said.

"Why not?" James asked, his eyes dancing, "let's see all of them, then!"

"Are you INSANE?" Lily asked, "you know how much that'll cost?"

"A lot, but who cares?" James asked.

"I don't have money to go to a dozen concerts!" Lily said and Remus and Alison nodded. Sirius and Iris were on James' side.

"Ah, but I do!" James grinned.

"No, no, no-"

"Yes, yes, yes-"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YESSSS!"

"What are you? Some freaking snake?" Lily asked.

"A snake which will not take no for an answer!" James shot her a heart breaking smile.

"James, we can't ask you to pay-"

"But I'm NOT paying for this!"

"Fine! We can't ask your parents-"

"My parents aren't paying either!"

Lily, Iris, Sirius, Remus and Alison stared at James in a confused way.

Sirius blinked and ruffled his hair in utter confusion, "what do you mean?"

"The Ministry gave my Dad his final pay check and it was a hell lot of money- money he doesn't need. So basically, the Ministry is paying for us. So don't worry."

They had a tiny argument over it again and finally, Lily gave in. By the time they were over with their argument, the waitress came over with a smug expression and put down their plates and gave them all extra napkins. James noticed there were some red marks on his napkin and soon he realized, that the marks were her address.

Sirius read the napkin and began to laugh. Iris read them and started to laugh as well. So did Remus and Alison. Lily stared at them and then at the napkin, then she gave James a death glare.

"You know I love you, baby," James laughed and then he called the waitress over.

She came and leaned towards James, knocking Lily to the side. Lily looked murderous.

"Yes?" the waitress batted her eye lashes.

"My napkin seems to have some disgusting stuff on it. Please, change it," James smiled.

"Oooooh!" Sirius and Remus said together. Iris whacked the back of Sirius' head and he gave her an annoyed look. Iris smiled and ruffled his hair.

The waitress looked like she had been slapped in the face. She took back the napkin with shaking hands and went away.

James turned to Lily, grinning, "Happy?"

"Extremely," Lily laughed and kissed James.

"By the way," Sirius said turning to Iris, "_Iris,_ you never told me you could drive!"

"Oh, _yeah_," Iris said, "I guess I forgot. Sorry."

"I can drive too," Sirius said.

Iris snickered, "oookay."

James, Sirius and Remus looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Sirius asked, "I can."

"I never said you couldn't," Iris replied calmly.

"Then why did you say that?"

"Nothing," Iris grinned, "I just imagined you in a car and I cracked up."

"Iris!" Sirius groaned while the rest laughed.

"Sirius!" Iris mimicked his tone. The rest laughed louder.

"Are you up for a race?" Sirius asked, raising his eye brow as if daring her to challenge him.

"Against you?" Iris asked, taking a sip of her butter beer.

"Yep."

"Sure. Why not," Iris took a big bite of her burger.

"I'm warning you. I'm really good," Sirius said.

Something he had said made Iris choke on her butter beer. Sirius thumped her on the back as she quickly regained control. She looked up and gave him a confused look.

They all talked, joked (as always) and laughed as they had their dinner. It was about ten o clock when Iris slung her bag over her shoulder and announced that she was leaving. Sirius walked her outside and the rest were glad that he did. It would be rude to have their own private good bye in public.

"Should we go home too?" James asked the rest. He had lost the bet to Sirius. The stuffed head was revolting and Sirius couldn't blame him at all for not wanting to eat it, so he didn't take ten galleons from James. The smell of it....

"Yeah, I'm really tired," Lily yawned.

"I want to just go and find a bed some where," Alison said, stretching. She accidently hit Remus in the face.

"OW!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

"S'okay," Remus said, rubbing his jaw and laughing.

James asked his parents if they could leave. Mr Potter gave James the keys to the car after making him promise that he and Sirius wouldn't do anything to it. James laughed and gave his father his word.

"But how will you come back?" James asked.

"We'll disapparate," Mr Potter said.

"Okay. Bye Mom. Bye Dad," James waved and went to Sirius, Remus, Lily and Alison.

"Let's go," James threw the keys to Sirius.

"Now you'll see that I am a better driver, Lily, Alison," Sirius said.

Lily and Alison laughed.

"You're a bit retarded, Sirius," James chuckled.

"Is that news to you?" Sirius asked, shocked, "because of it is, you should go and die."

* * *

**Okay, yes I know the race and the unexpected thing was supposed to be in this chapter but I really wanted to give you a small taste of what they will get up to in London.**

**LONDON, BABY!!!!**

**Haha. Stuffed Hippogrif head. That acually happened. Except I challenged my friend to eat a stuffed duck head. The most revolting sight ever.... Poor ducky. :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to xox-shopaholic-xox. I think you know why. ;)**


	49. Don't Challenge The Master

Song: Vertigo (U2)

_The night is full of holes  
As bullets rip the sky of ink with gold  
They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance - at least they know  
__I can't stand the beats  
I'm asking for the cheque  
The girl with crimson nails  
Has Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music_

Lily woke up on Sunday morning in a very warm bed. As usual, Alison had taken up the entire bed sheet and Lily was left with just the corner. With a harsh tug, she snatched some of the sheet from a groaning Alison. Alison pulled the sheet out of Lily's hand. Lily tried to grab it again and they kept on fighting for it until they were both wide awake.

"God, I am never sharing a bed with you again," Lily groaned. Alison was also very active while sleeping. She had kicked Lily about forty three times. Lily's body was still sore.

"Well, too bad. You will have too. I can't sleep in the same room with any boy. Especially Remus," Alison rolled her eyes.

"Same here. So I guess I'm stuck with you," Lily sighed and pretended to faint because of her misfortune.

"So...does that mean Iris and Sirius will sleep in one room?" Alison asked, her eyes wide.

"I guess...they probably wont mind," Lily shrugged.

"That's not what I meant!" Alison slapped Lily's arm, "Lily, you can be so freaking dumb. All _alone_ in a room in the _Hilton..."_

Lily's eyes widened, "No way! You know what Iris is like!"

"She's sort of changed, you know," Alison said, poking Lily in the arm.

"No way, man. I don't think they will," Lily said, "why are we talking about this anyway?"

Alison laughed, "I have no idea. Let's go down to breakfast. Iris is arriving today! Yay, the RACE!"

"Oh yeah," Lily chuckled as she got out of bed and pulled on her robe, shivering slightly. Alison pulled on her socks and slipped her feet into her fluffy slippers.

They climbed down the stairs and heard two people laughing like crazy. The last few days had been a blast. They didn't have as much fun as they would have had if Iris was around, but still. They had done some of the craziest things, including pulling a pranks on James' neighbours.

"Some one's having a good time," Alison muttered when they heard the laughter again.

Lily pushed open the door and saw James and Iris sitting at the counter, having pancakes and coffee. Iris and James were both slightly red in the face because of laughing so much.

"Iris!" Lily squealed, running over to her best friend. Iris chuckled and hugged Lily back. Alison came and joined in.

"Wow. Girl on girl porn," James chuckled. His comment earned him three whacks in the head by all of them.

"I resent that comment, James," Remus came in to the room, yawning. He went to the counter and began to make himself some coffee.

"Well, hello to you too, Remus," Iris said.

Remus looked up with a shocked face, "oh hey! I didn't see you there!"

"Where's Sirius?" Lily asked.

"He refuses to get up at the moment," Remus laughed.

"Does he know Iris is here?" James asked.

"No," Remus sipped his coffee and ate the short cakes on the counter, "these are good."

"I know-"

"I'm going to go and wake him up. I want to get the race started," Iris said, hopping down from her stool.

"Be careful- Sirius can get pretty violent if you don't let him have his beauty sleep," James laughed.

"I know. Once he almost slapped me in the face," Remus chuckled.

"Who slapped you in the face?" Sirius asked, coming in the kitchen, yawning and streching. He went over to Iris and put his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist and began to sleep again.

"Hello," he mumbled.

Iris laughed, "Oi! Get up! I want the race to start."

"Mmhmm.."

"Come on!"

"IN A MINUTE!" Sirius yelled. Every one burst out laughing.

"You're only saying that because you know I'll win," Iris whispered in his ear.

Those seemed to be the magic words. Sirius stood up straight and grabbed a coffee.

"You wish, Iris," Sirius chuckled, "I've been driving since I was fourteen."

"So have I," Iris said.

"Let's just let the race judge who is better," James laughed, "come on, let's go!"

They all went outside and welcomed the white snow. Iris walked over to her black porsche and Sirius walked over to the jeep. Iris' porsche was a convertible and the jeep had no roof, so they could all see each other. James and Remus sat in the jeep with Sirius while Lily and Alison sat in the Porsche with Iris.

"Where is the finish line?" Iris asked, putting on her black sun glasses.

"The road is mostly empty from here so....you know the snack shop five kilometer away?" James asked Sirius and Iris.

"Yeah," they both replied.

"Let's make that the finish line," James said, grinning like mad.

"Ooooh! Can we stop at the snack shop then and get-"

"That's not the point, Ali!" Remus laughed.

"So let's start," Sirius said in an impatient tone.

"Ready..." Lily grinned.

"One..." Alison said.

"Two..." Remus smiled.

"Three..." James chuckled.

"GO!" all four of them yelled.

Lily and Alison had to grab the leather seats because of how fast Iris started out. Sirius caught up in a matter of seconds and grinned at Iris.

They drove like crazy and were going at above 120 miles an hour. James and Remus were hooting and wooping at the back of the jeep while Sirius turned the steering wheel effortlessly. Iris had to take back what she said. Sirius looked so freaking hot as he drove the jeep.

Iris was smiling as she drove. It was like running, except more deep and satisfying. Sirius and her were at exactly the same place as they drove thought the tunnels and the bends. She could hear his laughter and James, Lily, Alison and Remus were making such stupid jokes that she had to laugh.

"Iris, just give up," she heard Sirius say, "you know you wont win."

Iris turned her head and winked at Sirius and then accelerated so much that she was the first to cross the finish line.

Thus, she won the race.

Iris got out of the car and threw her hands in the air like a show girl as Lily and Alison applauded, screaming and laughing. Sirius sat in the jeep, shocked but at the same time, wearing a slight smile. James and Remus got out of the car and started praising Iris.

"Hail to the queen!" James picked Iris up on his shoulders.

"James, put me down! PUT ME DOWN!" Iris laughed.

James chuckled and obeyed. Iris then looked at Sirius and smiled the same time she bit her lip. She walked towards him, with a smirk on her face and pulled his face to hers. She whispered in his ear:

"Don't challenge the master, Sirius."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Since it was the last night before they left for the Hilton, they all went to their rooms after the race to pack. Mr and Mrs Potter had provided them with muggle suit cases and they were all performing spells on them to make them larger. Alison, especially, was complaining about the small space.

James was deciding on which jeans to take when Lily knocked on the door.

"Hey, Lil. What's up?" James asked.

"Did you really think I was going to let you pack yourself?" Lily chuckled, "James, you can't put a decent outfit together to save your life."

"Yes I can!" James said, snaking his arms around Lily's waist, "well...maybe not."

Lily laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. She then pulled away and began to look through his closet.

"Well...you have to take at least four pairs of jeans...so, take these," Lily threw him some denim jeans and told him to put them in the suit case. James just threw them in, without folding them up and jumped on his bed.

"You need shirts, so..." Lily rummaged through James' wardrobe until she found seven shirts, one for each day and threw them to him. James threw them into the suitcase carelessly.

"Take atleast two coats, okay?" Lily said, "and three scarves. And a pair of gloves."

"Lily, _relax_," James said, getting up from the bed and putting his arms around Lily. He kissed her softly before pulling away and pressing his lips to her ear:

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"More than your muggle porno magazines?" Lily asked, laughing as she pulled out three magazines.

James chuckled, "Again, not mine."

"It says James on the front page," Lily grinned, tossing the magazine on the bed.

"Okay, I guess you finally caught me," James laughed before kissing her again.

"Shouldn't I be a bit mad?"

"God, _Please_ NO!"

Lily chuckled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After James, Sirius, Lily, Alison, Iris and Remus said their good byes and thank yous to Mr and Mrs Potter, who were off to Disney land, they had a delicious dinner of ten different kind of pastas (five of which were burnt. No one knew how Lily and Iris managed that!) before they all retired for bed.

James went to sleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. So did Remus. Sirius lay awake for some time, wondering why Iris had been acting a little weird since the race. Was she angry at him or something?

Something was poking him in the back. Sirius reached for his wand and saw that the object was a crumpled up piece of paper. He could see Iris' slanting hang writing on it and read the paper. It said to meet her in the bathroom downstairs..

Bathroom?!?

Sirius walked out of the room quietly and went down the stairs, a little nervous. Obviously...she wanted to 'talk.' And he knew what that meant. She wanted a break up....

He opened the door to the bathroom and saw that no one was inside. It was dark and Sirius didn't bother to turn on the lights.

Okay, she asks him to meet her in the bathroom and she isn't even there. Was this some kind of retarded joke?

Iris suddenly appeared and turned away and locked the door.

"Iris, what's going on-"

Sirius couldn't finish the sentence because he slammed into the wall with Iris' lips attacking his neck. For a second, Sirius was completely frozen with shock. This was the last thing he had expected. She called him just so they could make out???

He suddenly turned around so that Iris' back was pressed up against the wall and he kissed her, cupping his hand around her neck and one around her waist. Iris' fingers twisted in his hair and she arched into him as he continued to kiss her.

Iris' fingers then went to Sirius' shirt and she started to unbutton it. Sirius thought this was slightly weird for a make out session and she had never done this before.

It wasn't until Iris yanked open the top button of her blouse that Sirius actually realized what she was doing.

He grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled away and looked down at her, "is this what you really want?"

Iris nodded, "yes."

"Well, I don't."

It wasn't until Sirius saw the hurt and confusion cross her face that he realized what his words would have sounded like to Iris.

"Not that I don't want you or anything!" Sirius added quickly, "Of course I do."

"Then..."

"Iris, you're very special to me. When I do eventually....I would rather it was on a more special day and in a more romantic setting than the Potter's bathroom and not where people do number two."

Iris chuckled.

"You get what I mean?" Sirius asked, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Iris hadn't expected this. After all those rumors about Sirius, she had expected that he wouldn't say anything. After all, Sirius was the man whore of the school. Or...well, used to be.

"Yes," Iris smiled and she leaned against his chest. Sirius put his arms around her, "you make me feel like I'm a child."

"And you make me feel like I'm a grown up," Sirius chuckled, "I don't like it. It is supposed to be the other way round."

Iris laughed and pulled back. She kissed him softly, biting his lower lip and Sirius let out a low moan.

"Are you trying to make me regret what I just said? Cause you have no idea how hard it was for me to do that."

Iris grinned mischievously and pressed her lips to his ear, "Good night, Sirius."

* * *

**LOL. Hope you all like this chapter! :)**

**BTW, I have some bad news. My exams are coming up and after Monday, updates wont be as often. Like, I'll update only twice or thrice a week. **

**I know, it sucks. And don't kill me! Kill my stupid principle!**


	50. Let's Get This Show On The Road

Song: Elevation (U2)

_High, higher than the sun  
You shoot me from a gun  
I need you to elevate me here  
At the corner of your lips  
As the orbit of your hips  
Eclipse  
You elevate my soul_

"Come on, let's get this show on the road!" Remus bellowed. James, Sirius and Remus were outside the house, putting all their suitcases in the trunk of the jeep. They had decided to take only one car, so that they could all travel together. Which would be more fun.

"LILY! ALISON! IRIS!" James yelled. All three of them were taking ages to get dressed. Honestly, all you have to do is put on some jeans, a top, a coat and a scarf and you're done! So why were they taking one hour?

"Remus, go call them," Sirius groaned. Remus nodded and went towards the house.

"Why'd you go out of the room last night?" James asked Sirius when Remus was gone.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I saw you go out of the room last night- why?" James asked, a little suspicious.

"I don't find the need to tell you that, Potter. What I do in a bathroom is strictly my business," Sirius chuckled. James laughed.

Remus stepped out of the house. He had grabbed hold of Iris' and Lily's elbows, and he was forcefully getting them out of the house.

"Ow! REMUS!" Iris yelled, "that was my FOOT!"

Remus chuckled and went inside again. This time, he came out with Alison. He pushed her out and turned around and locked the door of the house so they wouldn't be able to go back in.

"Now, give me your suit cases," Remus smiled angelically at Iris, Alison and Lily all of which were glaring daggers at him.

_Crack._

Their heads turned at the sound and they all saw Will standing there, dressed in his healer uniform. Once again, Alison suddenly blushed.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Iris asked, surprise thick in her voice.

"I came to say good bye," Will chuckled and he pulled Iris into a hug. Iris hugged him back with a confused expression.

"Didn't you say good bye yesterday?"

"Shut up."

"You're a retard, you know that?" Iris laughed. Will pulled back and ruffled her hair.

"Bye, guys. Hope you all have fun," Will waved. Then he turned to Iris, "remember- no drinking, no drugs, no-"

"Okayyyyy!" Iris groaned. Will laughed and kissed her cheek before disapparating again.

"What's with you?" Lily asked Alison. She had a sort of pained and twisted look on her face.

"Nothing," Alison shrugged. Lily frowned.

After putting all their suit cases in the trunk, they all jumped into the jeep. No one could suppress their excitement. First, they were all going to stop at the snack shop five kilometers away from here. Then they would set out on the two hour long trip to London.

"London, Baby!" Remus and James yelled as Sirius began to drive. James was in the front seat while Lily, Remus, Iris and Alison sat in the back seat.

"Isn't that from that show?" Iris asked, "what's it's name..."

"Friends!" Lily said.

"Oh, yeah," Iris chuckled, "I always loved Joey and Chandler."

"By the way, one of us has to share a room," James said.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused.

"I mean, either Ali or Remus or you and Iris have to share a room," James explained.

"I can't do that. The only reason my parents allowed me to come was if I slept in a room which is boy free," Alison rolled her eyes.

"So....are you okay with that, Iris?" James asked.

"What ever," Iris shrugged.

"Yeah, okay," Sirius said. He turned around and looked at Iris with the corner of his eyes. Iris blushed.

"Okay, we're here," Sirius stopped in front of the snack shop. They all piled out of the car and James put his arm around Lily when she reached him. Lily snaked an arm around his waist and smiled up at him.

"Lily, do you think the shampoo you use will be available here?" James asked.

Lily burst out laughing, "still not over it?"

"I will never get over the beautiful shampoo," James said seriously.

"You're mad," Lily chuckled.

"Mad about the shampoo," James laughed, "and I'm crazy about you."

They entered the shop and James grabbed a basket.

"Okay, listen up! I don't want to spend a thousand pounds here so please- control yourself!"

All of them laughed and went their different ways.

Obviously...none of them listened to James. Iris and Sirius bought the entire bloody fridge full of chocolate. Remus bought a hundred packets of salt and vinegar crisps and Alison bought all the fizzy drinks she could find. Lily got as much ice cream as she could, even though she knew they would probably melt.

The price of all the stuff in the end?

Seventy three pounds.

"You're all insane," James chuckled.

Iris, Sirius, Lily, Remus and Alison grinned.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They all climbed out of the jeep, with their suitcases and Sirius gave the keys to one of the Hilton men so that he could take it into the parking lot. Lily looked up at the Hilton and let out a low whistle.

Man, was it BIG!

They all went inside and met the huge golden hall with awed looks. Lily had been here before so she led them all to the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman said with a very professional voice.

"Hi," James said, stepping forward and smiling at the lady, "we have a suite booked under Potter?"

The Lady nodded and smiled at James, "Ah...yes. The special suite. Just wait a moment, Mr. Potter-"

"James," James smiled. The Lady nodded.

"James," she smiled and disappeared.

"Wow, man," Sirius looked around.

"I know," Alison sighed.

They all looked around in awe and James and Sirius (as usual) began to crack some extremely stupid jokes.

"Daddy, I want the spa name after ME!"

All of them turned around and saw a blond snobbish like girl, dressed in pink and holding a poodle in her hand. She was talking into a pink and glittery phone and was wearing such high heels that she looked like she was about to fall.

As soon as the girl saw Sirius, Remus and James, she snapped her phone shut and strode over to them, with a smile on her face. Lily, Alison and Iris frowned.

"Hi," she said in a buttery voice, "are you three staying in my hotel?"

"This is _your_ hotel?" James asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Of course!" she said, looking at all them weirdly, "don't you all know who I am?"

All six of them shook their heads.

"I'm Paris Hilton!" she said like she didn't believe what was happening.

"Wait!" Sirius said, "aren't you a city?"

"If you want me to be," she licked her lips. Iris cleared her throat with irritation and stepped forward. Sirius draped an arm around her shoulders and she snaked an arm around her waist.

"So you own this place?" Remus asked.

"My Daddy does," Paris Hilton said smugly.

"Your _Daddy_?" James said it as an insult but Paris Hilton nodded her head.

"Um, Mr. Potter?" the woman said from the counter. James turned around and she handed them the key to their suite.

"Let's go, guys," James said.

"Bye, Mr Potter," Paris Hilton waved.

"Er....bye," James said, "that was weird. Did any of you know who she was?"

"I did," Lily laughed, "she's the world's biggest slut."

"Here, here!" Sirius said.

They all reached the suite and a member of the Hilton staff brought their luggage up. James' opened the door and they all stopped in their shoes. It was like a palace. The living room of a prince.

"IRIS AND I CALL THIS ROOM!" Sirius bellowed, running over to the grandest and largest room.

"Hey, that's not fair!" James complained.

Sirius laughed and threw himself on the bed.

"Holy mother of Merlin! It's so soft!"

"LILY AND I CALL THIS ROOM!" Alison yelled.

"Fine," James threw himself on the couch and rubbed his eyes. It had been an extremely long day and he was looking forward to hitting the sheets. Lily sat down next to him and he pulled her into his arms.

"Let's go some where," Lily said.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Any where. Just you and me. Right now for dinner," Lily said.

"You serious?"

"Yeah. Come on. It doesn't have to be fancy. We can just go to McDonalds or something. Let's just get out," Lily stroked James arm.

"Okay," James kissed her forehead and got up, "let's go."

Both of them put on their coats and James yelled, "Guys!"

"Yeah?" they all appeared from their rooms.

"Lily and I are going out," James said, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Where?" Sirius asked.

"Any where. For dinner," James said.

"Let's go, too," Sirius said to Iris. She smiled, nodded and put on her coat again. She walked towards Sirius and he grabbed hold of her hand.

"Who is going to take the car?" James asked.

"I dunno..."

"You take it. I'll borrow one from the Hotel," James said, throwing Sirius the keys. Then James turned to Alison and Remus, "what about you?"

Remus turned to Alison, "do you want to go some where?"

"Nah...I'm really tired. Let's just get room service and watch a movie!" Alison planted herself on the couch.

"You sure?" Remus stroked her hair.

"Yeah," Alison smiled.

"Okay, then...every one should be back by maximum twelve!" James said.

"Okay, Mom," Sirius chuckled and James whacked the back of his head.

"Really! I'm going to have a bruise there for the rest of my life!" Sirius complained. Iris and James laughed.

"Let's go," James said to Lily.

They went out and so did Iris and Sirius. Remus grabbed the Hilton menu and sat down on the couch next to Alison.

"So! What should we order?" Remus asked Alison. He looked up and saw Alison looking at him, with a small smile illuminating her beautiful face.

"What?" Remus asked, smiling himself.

"I love you," Alison whispered.

Remus froze up. How he had both dreaded and dreamed that Alison would say these words to him. He was over joyed, extremely thrilled but at the same time, devastated.

Alison's smile fell, "you...I understand. You don't want me to love you because you don't love me back."

"No, it's not that. I just...._wish_ you didn't love me," Remus said, not looking at her.

"Why?" Alison asked, getting down on her knees and crouching down in front of Remus, "why? I love you and I can't help that. Why do you wish that, Remus?"

"Because," Remus said, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm a werewolf."

* * *

X( I'm angry today. Only nineteen reviews?! Come on, guys! You can do better than that!

:O Alison knows now. I don't think any of you will be able to guess what happens in the next chapter! Heehee!

So if you wanna know, give me those thirty reviews!

BTW, the site has been updated with new spoilers! Check them out if you want! =D


	51. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

Song for Alison and Remus parts: Before It's Too Late(Goo Goo Dolls)

_I wandered through fiction to look for the truth  
Buried beneath all the lies  
And I stood at a distance, to feel who you are  
Hiding myself in your eyes_

Song for Iris and Sirius parts: Iris (Goo Goo Dolls)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Song for Lily and James parts: First Time (Lifehouse)

_We're both looking for something  
that we've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide  
Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside._

"What?" Alison asked, her electric blue eyes wide with shock. Remus could tell that she was putting all the clues together in her head. How he disappeared every full moon, how weak he used to get once a month...

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered, sliding off the couch and sitting down on the floor next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alison asked. She was so shocked that she couldn't even look at him. Instead, she looked at the thick gold carpet.

"I thought that...if you knew...you wouldn't even talk to me," Remus whispered, "that's why I _can't_ love you, Ali."

Alison didn't say anything, but Remus could see a tear glistening on her cheek. He raised his hand to wipe it off but she slapped his hand away. He tried to hold her hand, but she slapped his arm again. Then she started hitting him, every part she could reach. Remus grabbed hold of her wrists and started whispering in her ear. He was whispering reasonable things but Alison didn't care, she was furious. The one man she had ever loved...

Then Alison started to cry. Remus pulled her up and kissed her softly and Alison let him. And when he suddenly leaned in, so did she....

*

It all happened so fast that it was like a blur to both of them. Like time was flying away like a stray kite and they both ran after it like eager children.

Alison remembered the heat of their entangled bodies, the friction of the flesh, the insane pang of pain down below followed by intense pleasure. She remembered the ripping of the clothes, Remus' face hovering above hers and her cheek brushing his as they moved together. She remembered how his breath, coming in gasps, tickled her neck. She remembered the uncontrollable desire pulsing through her as Remus' lips went up and down her neck. She remembered the myriad of looks on Remus' face: Apology, embarrassment, tenderness, thrill, disbelief but mostly...hunger.

She remembered how Remus pulled his head back to look down at her, a tear leaked out of his eye and fell on to her face. She remembered how he whispered, "I'm sorry, Alison. I'm hurting you. I'm so sorry..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ew,Sirius! That's disgusting!" Iris laughed. Sirius had just spat into the River Thames. He had taken her to Embankment, and after a dinner at an amazing restaurant called Giraffe, they had bought ice creams and were walking on the bridge across Thames.

"What?" Sirius asked, like he had done something normal, "Now, I'm a part of the Thames."

"You could have found a less gross way, you know," Iris chuckled, "Like this."

She raised a hand and pulled out a single hair from her scalp and threw it into the river.

"Nah...I prefer my own way," Sirius chuckled, leaning against the railing. There was a light breeze and very little snow was falling.

"You're such a boy," Iris smiled, joining him at the railing.

"Well, what am I supposed to be?" Sirius laughed and pulled her closer.

"I don't know," Iris licked her ice cream, "mmm...chocolate."

"You know, you never say 'mmm...Sirius."

Iris smacked the back of his head but this time, Sirius chuckled. Pulling her closer, he planted a kiss on her chocolate covered lips, curving his hand around her neck as she smiled against his lips, her fingers twisting in his hair.

"Every time," Sirius said when he pulled away, "every time I have chocolate, I don't think I'll be able to eat it without remembering this."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, where do you want to go?" James asked, as he got into one of the Hilton cars.

"Any where. As long as you're there," Lily smiled. James grinned and grabbed hold of her hand as he started to drive out of the Hilton.

"How about we drive around? See which restaurants are good?" James asked.

"Sure," Lily said. She looked at James driving and felt an odd wave of smugness take over her. James looked so amazing as he turned the steering wheel effortlessly, his gaze fixed on the road.

Suddenly, Lily leaned towards him and whispered in his ear seductively, "you look so sexy right now."

She suddenly bit his ear lobe and James let out a sound which sounded like a cross between a moan and a groan.

"Ah, don't do this to me right now. I'm driving," James said, gasping slightly.

Lily just smiled and continued to kiss his neck. James couldn't take it any more and parked into a closed down shop's parking lot. He grabbed Lily around the waist and pulled her on top of him, pulling his lips to hers.

Lily chuckled and let her fingers twist and knot in his hair. James pulled away and his lips began to trace up and down his neck.

Then, very embarrassingly, Lily's stomach grumbled.

James laughed and said, "I think I should get you some food."

Lily smiled and went back to her own seat. James pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive again.

They searched for a restaurant for hours and as a result, they ended up in embankment. There was a boat restaurant and even though they were a bit under dressed for it, they decided to have dinner there.

It was a very romantic, candle light dinner. James and Lily couldn't help laughing when they read all the names of the weird dishes. James used to think Wizard restraunts were weird...they were NOTHING compared to the muggle restaurants. Who in the name of Merlin would want to eat a pizza with squid on it???

"I'll have the blue cheese pasta," Lily said to the waitress who was giving them weird looks.

"I'll have...ew, Lily! They have a dish named after that idiot Slytherin, Crabbe!"

"He'll have the same thing as me," Lily told the waitress.

The waitress nodded and disappeared, muttering "weirdos..."

"While we wait for our dinner, will you dance with me, Miss Evans? Or shall I say Mrs Potter?"

Lily smiled and took his out stretched hand. He steered her away to the dance floor and held her close to his body as dancing in the dark began to play. There was a nice wind and there was a very very very light snow fall.

"Well, who would've thought!" James suddenly said, looking up and waving.

"What?" Lily asked, turning around to see what he was waving at. Then she saw Iris and Sirius on the bridge, laughing at both her and James. Lily grinned and turned back to James.

"So..." Lily said, smiling up at James as he moved her around on the dance floor effortlessly, "how was Remus able to make it?"

"What do you mean?" James asked with a confused look.

"Honestly, James. Do you really think I don't know what Remus really is?"

James stopped moving her around, so shocked that he could barely lift a finger, "does Alison know?"

"No. Iris and I decided it was best not to tell her," Lily said.

"How long have you known?" James asked, a lump in his throat.

"Since last month. Iris and I worked it out. It's pretty obvious, you know," Lily said thoughtfully.

"And....you're not afraid of him?"

"Of course not! He's my best friend!"

"Even though he's a werewolf?"

"Of course! I would never stop being his friend, even if he was a flobber worm disguised as a human," Lily said in a tone that sounded like James had insulted her.

James looked down at Lily, into her earnest emerald eyes and the beautiful exquisite face that he had so intensely fallen in love with and whisperes, "you're amazing, you know that?"

Lily smiled warmly at James and kissed his lips passionately. Couples all around them were dancing and moving to the music, while they stayed there on the dance floor, enjoying this perfect moment.

When James pulled away, they went back to their table where they were served a delicious dinner. Even James had to admit, Muggles were good at cooking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, guys," James said. He and Lily had just dropped off the borrowed car and had met Iris and Sirius in the hall.

"Hey," Iris said, with a dreamy look in her eyes and a foolish smile on her face.

"Er...Sirius, what did you do to her?" Lily asked, snapping her fingers in front of Iris' eyes.

"Nothing, I swear," Sirius chuckled, looking down at Iris.

"I'm okay," Iris said, still wearing that ridiculous smile.

"Iris is so cute," James laughed. They all stepped into the elevator and went up to their special suite. Opening the doors, all of them were ready to just collapse on their sheets and go to sleep.

"Good night, Lily. Good night, James," Sirius yawned, going into the room. Iris had already jumped on the bed and fallen asleep, curled up in a ball. Sirius went and curved himself around her, pulling her to his chest. Iris smiled and turned off the light and closed the door with a swish of his wand.

"Good night, Lily," James kissed her forehead and went to his room. Lily stared after him for a second. How could this have happened? Just a year ago, if James had kissed her for head, she would have probably beat him up. And now...

James had saved Lily. If he hadn't come in to her life, she might have become a cold rock who wouldn't allow anything to get to her.

She was in love and it was the best feeling in the world.

Lily pushed open the door a tiny bit and saw something that made her drop her bag.

Remus and Alison.

In bed.

Asleep.

_Naked._

"Holy Mother of...my eyes!" Lily muttered under her breath. She closed the door quietly, her mouth still open with shock.

Alison.

_Alison._

The innocent, naive, child like best friend...

Lily sat down on the couch and put a hand on her stomach. She didn't know why she was acting like this. Maybe it was because this was so unexpected. Every one thought that Sirius and Iris would be the ones to have sex first. Never Alison and Remus. They were the least expected.

It was always Sirius and Iris. They were the crazy ones, the out of control, insane, funny, _so in love_ couple. Every one expected them to be the ones with Sirius being Sirius and Iris being Iris.

It was never Remus and Alison. With Alison being so child like and Remus being so wise...

Lily got up and went to James' room. The lights were out and she could make out his body, wrapped in the gold sheets. She went over to the bed and got in beside him.

"Wha- Lily?" James asked gruffly.

"Mm..go to sleep," Lily said, snaking her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" James asked, half asleep, stroking Lily's hair and pressing his cheek to it.

"Yeah. James?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, my Lily."

* * *

**Bet you didn't expect that, did you? All of you thought Sirius and Iris would do it and guess who ended up being the first ones! I know, Remus and Alison! You never expected them because they're the least...insane out of all of them. Sirius and Iris are the craziest, then Lily and James (at least they have limits!) and THEN Remus and Alison!**

**Let me make this clear: Sirius and Iris haven't done it yet!!! Neither have James and Lily.**

**Iris Black: I know! That's what I love about Iris' character! She can go from one thing to another and leave a person wanting so much more!**

**BTW, I have some really cute moments planned in my head for each couple. So tell me, which one do you want in the next chapter?**

**Lily and James? Iris and Sirius? Alison and Remus?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Iris Black , KT , Amy K and TwistedLittleMe (aw! It's okay if you don't review a chapter! ;)**


	52. Sing With Me

Lily woke up the next morning, with James lying face down beside her. She smiled and kissed the nape of his neck. James let out a low moan. Lily then kissed his cheek, then his ear and then she gently bit his ear lobe. James then suddenly turned over and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him.

"You're so _bad_, Lily," James chuckled.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it," Lily teased and she kissed his lips softly. James bit her lower lip and she let out a low moan.

"AAAA! WE'RE GOING TO LONDON TODAY! WE'RE GOING TO LONDON- OUCH!" Iris yelled as she came running into the room. She tripped on the suitcases and fell to the ground. James and Lily looked at Sirius questioningly.

"_Believe_ me, I've been trying to calm her down all morning," Sirius chuckled, pulling her up, "you okay?"

"We're going to London!" Iris yelled like a child, her eyes bright and excited, a huge grin on her face. Sirius laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"We are in London, love," Sirius chuckled.

"But we're going to Oxford Street!" Iris yelled, clapping her hands together like a two year old.

"Hey," Sirius said, looking at Lily and James with questioning eyes, "Lily, how come you're in here?"

James looked at Lily too, "Yeah, that's what I wanted to ask. Where's Remus?"

Lily gulped. Should she just tell them the truth or make up some lie?

"He fell asleep in our room with Alison," Lily said and she blushed slightly. Iris looked at her curiously and then realization suddenly dawned on her face. Her eyes widened and her lips formed an 'O'. Lily shook her head as if begging her not to say anything.

"Oh, _oh_, OH!" Iris covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes so wide they looked like they would pop. Sirius, who could read her face easily, suddenly started to laugh.

"Oh _man_! Remus? Alison? This is too good," Sirius laughed, snaking his arms around Iris' waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"_Alison_?" Iris asked Lily, her expression still shocked.

"That was exactly my reaction, " Lily told Iris.

James, who was still in the dark, scratched his head with a confused expression and asked, "can any one tell me what in the name of Merlin is going on?"

"Remus and Alison....." Sirius trailed off, his eyes sparkling. Iris smacked the back of his head.

James suddenly sat up straight, "No. Freaking. Way!"

"I know," Sirius laughed, "I can't wait to throw it in Remus' face."

"You will do no such thing, Black," Iris said seriously.

"Seriously! I mean, Oh my GOD!" James suddenly burst out. He suddenly grabbed Lily and started shaking her.

"Er....what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"I don't know!" James cried, "OW!"

Iris had suddenly jumped on he bed and thrown herself all over it, so she was lying on top both Lily and James. She looked up and grinned.

"LET'S GO TO BREAKFAST!" she yelled.

"Okay, Iris. Listen to me carefully," James said, his eyes dancing with humor, "you. Must. Calm. Yourself!"

"Shut up, Jamie," Iris rolled her eyes fondly and skipped out of the room, yelling, "OXFORD STREET!"

Sirius shook his head, laughing and walked out of the room to change.

"I'm going to go and take a shower," Lily told James, getting out of bed.

"Do you want me to join you?" James asked sexily, his eyes twinkling.

"Nice try," Lily laughed and she went out of the room. James stared after her for a few minutes and then suddenly, Remus came into the room.

"Hey!" James smiled but it soon disappeared because of the expression on Remus' face.

"I did something terrible, James," Remus sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands.

"Remus John Lupin, that is so NOT FAIR! I can't believe you beat me!" Sirius yelled, running into the room and thumping him on the back, "Good on you, mate."

"Wait- how do you know?" Remus asked both of them.

"Lily saw you both yesterday. She had to sleep here," James told Remus, "Remus, why are you saying that?"

"I told her," Remus said into his hands.

"What?" Sirius asked, sitting down beside Remus.

"What did you tell her?" James asked, sitting on the table, facing Remus.

"She told me she loved me and I told her what I really am," Remus said.

"Okay...and that ended up in sex?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"She was...upset. And I don't know how it happened and I just feel so _guilty,_" Remus whispered.

"What did she say about the entire situation?" Sirius asked.

"She seemed...okay when she got up," Remus said.

"Then what's the problem?" James asked.

"Should I stay with her or should I go? I mean, why hurt her more than I already have?" Remus questioned.

"Oh no no no no no!" Sirius and James said together.

"This is the oh-so-self-sacrificing-Remus-Lupin kicking in!" Sirius groaned.

"Don't you learn from Sirius' mistakes?" James asked.

"Oh, and you do?" Sirius laughed.

"So...I should stay with her, right?" Remus asked, his stormy grey eyes troubled.

"Yes!" James and Sirius yelled.

Remus gave a sigh of relief and leaned back in the chair, rubbing his eyes.

"So..." James asked with a sudden grin, "How was it?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oxford Street!" Iris yelled as they all set off for shopping. They decided to take the tube because they knew that driving a car around London, especially central London was extremely hectic.

"By the way, you guys," Lily said, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm with friction, "Christmas is in two days."

"We know," all five of them said.

"Christmas Eve is _tomorrow_," Lily said, her eyes wide and looking at all of them like they were retarded.

"We know," James replied, laughing as they all walked in the snow.

"Have ANY of you even started on your Christmas shopping?" Lily asked incredulously.

At this, all five of them stopped walking and looked horrified.

"Shit," Sirius laughed.

"Okay, so...I have a plan," Lily said, grinning away, "today, all of us will split up and go gift hunting. Then, we will all meet up at Starbucks."

"What's Starbucks?" Remus, James, Sirius and Alison asked.

"It's a coffee shop," Iris said, "we'll point it out to you."

"What will we do at night?" Alison asked as she took her seat on the tube.

"Tonight is the U2 concert by the way," Remus said, "we can still go. I bet there will be atleast ten tickets left."

"Oh my God, can we PLEASE go! PLEASE?!" Iris yelled. Some people gave her some odd looks while some muggle boys eyes her up and down.

"Yeah, I'll get the tickets," Remus said.

"Where is it?" James asked.

"Wembley," Remus replied.

"Oh my God, that will be so much fun," Lily squealed.

"So, we'll go to the concert and then we'll come home and order what ever we want from the Hilton menu," James draped an arm around Lily shoulders.

They reached Oxford Station and they got out of the tube. Iris and Lily pointed out Starbucks to James, Sirius, Remus and Alison and they all set off to do their Christmas shopping.

Lily decided to shop for Iris and Alison first. Going to Top Shop, she tried looking for a funky bag for Alison. She knew that original Gucci bags would be too expensive, so she got her a chunky purple bag with lots of jewellery inside it.

Iris was harder. She wasn't exactly crazy about clothes and accessories but she WAS an insane music fan. So Lily got her six band t-shirts, a pair of skinny jeans and three records of her favourite band.

Then Remus and Sirius. Since she couldn't go to Diagon Alley and get them Quidditch supplies and books on the sport, she went to Nike and got them both some decent clothes. To top their gifts off, she got Sirius three huge bars of Toblerone and Remus thirty bags of salt and vinegar crisps.

That left James.

He was the hardest.

She had already placed an order for some books on his favourite Quidditch team, the Tornadoes but she wanted to give him something extra special.

Passing Boots, she saw a rack full of familiar pink bottles. Lily smiled at how perfect this was and rushed into boots to buy a bottle. After she was done with her Christmas shopping, she sent all her bags to the Hotel room with magic so that she wouldn't have to carry them all around London. Then, Lily set off for Starbucks, trying to decide what she would wear tonight for the concert.

She entered Starbucks and was surprised to see James there, drinking coffee and reading a magazine. She ordered a cappucino for herself and then went towards him.

"Hey!" Lily said, sitting down on the couch next to him, "are you done with your shopping?"

"Yep," James smiled, taking a bite of his muffin, "how about you?"

"I'm done, too. I sent my shopping home," she said, sipping her drink.

"Me too," James said, "I didn't feel like carrying it around."

"Yeah. James?"

"Yes?"

"Does Remus like the colour orange?"

"No. Detests it. Why?"

"Shit."

"Did you get him something orange?" James laughed.

"Yes. I guess I'll have to change the colour with magic. What's his favourite colour?"

"Electric blue," James said.

"Oh, well."

"I am so excited for tonight it's not even funny," James grinned, "I hope Moony got good tickets."

"Hey, guys," Iris suddenly appeared and collapsed on the couch, drinking her strawberry juice, "I'm so freaking tired."

"Where's your shopping?" James asked.

"Relax, James, I sent it back home," Iris chuckled.

"Helloooooo," Remus came and dropped down on the couch next to Iris and pulled out six red and black sheets of small paper with U2 written in big block letters, "guess who got red zone tickets."

"You're JOKING!" Iris looked like she was about to faint.

"I have the tickets as proof, Iris," Remus chuckled.

"I'm going to faint," Iris started fanning herself.

"I. Am. Never. Ever. EVER. Shopping. Again. In. My. Life," Sirius said through gritted teeth. Him and Alison entered the shop together and bough hot chocolate.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Iris yelled.

"What?" Alison asked.

"We got red zone tickets!" Iris squealed.

"Oh my god!" Alison screamed.

"I KNOW!" Lily yelled, clapping her hands together.

"Um...there is an hour left for the concert to start so I suggest we all go home and change," James said,looking at the tickets.

"Okay," every one said, getting up. Iris was about to leave the shop when a boy of about twenty, tapped her on the shoulder and asked her out. Iris shook her head and smiled at the boy, and grabbed hold of Sirius' hand as they walked out.

"Excuse me?" some one grabbed hold of Lily's elbow.

"Um, yes?" Lily asked, raising an eye brow.

"Can I...Do you want to have dinner with me?" the boy asked nervously.

Lily smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend."

"And that boyfriend would be me," James said, sliding his fingers into Lily's hand. She squeezed it back and kissed his cheek.

* * *

**Hey! Hope you all liked the chapter!**

**TO ALL THE SIRIUS/IRIS FANS: I have uploaded a new story called November Rain. Please check it out and review and I promise you'll like it! Here's the summary:**

Iris Hewson has hated Sirius Black since the dawn of time. Or so she thought. Forced to be partners with him in every class, one thing she did not expect was him uncovering her dark secret and painfully and slowly...falling in love with him. PLEASE REVIEW!


	53. Dreams

"Why are they taking so bloody long?" James groaned as they stood in the insanely huge crowd of one hundred and forty four thousand people (No joke!).

"Yeah, the Wizard Sisters came up in like three minutes!" Alison fanned herself with a flier.

"Yeah, but this is a muggle band," Iris said, "I can't believe we're so close to the stage!"

"You know, Sirius, the lead singer looks a bit like you," Lily said, looking at the huge poster of them hanging behind the stadium, "Like, when he was young, I mean."

"Excuse me?" Sirius snorted, "Don't compare me to that git."

"He is SO NOT a git!" Iris clutched her heart in horror, "_You're_ a git!"

"Jeez, amazing come back, Hewson," Sirius chuckled.

"Shut the hell up, Black," Iris rolled her eyes, her lips twitching.

"Ok, that girl is freaking me out," Remus whispered, pointing at a girl who was eyeing him flirtatiously. Alison frowned and snaked an arm around his waist. Remus chuckled and draped and arm around her shoulders.

It was amazing how Alison told him she didn't care what he was. She didn't care if he was a werewolf or a thestral or a flobberworm, all she cared about was him.

"You know, the guy behind us is a little weird," Alison muttered to the rest, referring to the guy standing behind them. He was wearing a huge black jacket with the hoodie on and glasses to cover his face.

Suddenly, there were no lights in the stadium. Everything went black except for a light in the middle of the stage. The crowd was silent as they all waited for the band to appear. Suddenly, the light in the middle of the stage went off as well. When it came back on, there were three people standing there.

The crowd roared with pleasure but they were also confused. The drummer, the bass guitarist and the lead guitarist were there....but where was the lead singer?

"Oh my God, what if he couldn't make it?" Lily asked, panicking. Just when the night was turning out to be awesome, it went down the drain.

"Hey!" the lead guitarist suddenly said, "does any one know where Bono is?"

The crowd roared and applauded.

"Shit. What is he's stuck in traffic?" the drummer asked, his lips twitching.

"I'm going to call him up!" The Edge (the lead guitarist) whipped out his phone and punched a few keys. Then he spoke in to it, "Bono, where the hell are you? Didn't you know we have a f****** concert?"

"I'm right here, Edge," the man behind Lily, James, Sirius, Alison, Remus and Iris said. Suddenly there was a bright light on all of them, and they all saw to their horror, that the man in the black jacket, was the lead singer. He removed the shades and threw his jacket on the floor.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Iris yelled over the thunderous applause. The lead singer laughed as Iris attacked him with a hug. He hugged her back and all the other fans around him and then made his way to the stage.

"LEMON!" the lead singer yelled, jumping up and down the stage. The crowd roared and screamed with delight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was the end of the concert and all six of them had made their way safely back to the hotel. Iris was walking into walls because she was dazed. For Bono had pulled her up on stage and danced with her. (He does that a lot! He did it with a friend of mine!Ohh...what I would give to dance with him. :))

"Let's order. What do you all want?" James asked, looking at the Hilton menu.

"I want the funghi burger!" Iris announced.

"Ew, funghi?" Lily laughed.

"It's a burger with mushrooms in it!" Iris flopped down on the chair, oblivious to the stares she was getting.

"What?" Iris asked, blinking.

"You're a bit weird, Iris," Remus chuckled.

"A bit?" Sirius asked. He very narrowly missed the cushion Iris threw at him.

They all ordered what ever they wanted and then tried to pick a movie. Since Iris and Lily knew how to work a T. V and knew about the movies, they poured over the list.

"Oh my god, let's watch Wuthering Heights!" Iris pleaded, "Please, please please please please!"

"Aw, Iris!" Lily groaned, "It's too sad!"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaasseee?" Iris made puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Lily grumbled and she ordered the movie.

They all had their delicious dinner and watched the movie. James and Sirius made a few stupid comments about it, but in general, all of them were quiet, concentrating on Heathecliffe and Cathy.

When Cathy died and Heathcliffe goes to her dead body and hugs her a bit violently, every one, except for James and Sirius, began to cry.

"Heathcliffe doesn't respect the dead!" Sirius said, "I thought you were supposed to respect the dead?"

His comment earned his smacks from all the weeping girls.

"This is getting thoroughly annoying," Sirius groaned, rubbing his scalp. Iris gave a watery chuckle and rested her head on his shoulder. Sirius crushed her to his chest.

"I love you," James suddenly whispered in Lily's ear, "and I'll promise I'll never do that to your dead body."

Lily chuckled, "I love you, too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"James! Up! UP, DAMMIT!"

James moaned into his pillow and punched it into a more comfortable position.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed in his ear.

"Lily," James moaned, sighing with frustration.

"Come on, get up!" Lily yelled.

James opened an eye and looked at the clock."It's f****** six a. m!"

"So?" Lily asked, drying her dripping wet hair with a towel. She jumped on top of James and he groaned, "Let's go for a walk. It's snowing!"

James mumbled, "I don't want to."

"Fine," Lily whispered in his ear seductively, "Let's do it. Right here, right now."

"What?" James sat up, confused. Lily suddenly pinned him to the bed and attacked his neck with her lips.

"Lily!" James said in surprise, "am I dreaming?"

"Nope," Lily grinned against his neck.

"Is this a joke?"

Lily laughed and pulled away, "yep. Now get dressed."

James sighed and buried his face in his pillow again.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is small but this is all I can manage during these days. My finals are coming up and frankly, I want to get promoted to the next grade. =)**

**Ok, so...I want to ask you guys if it's okay if I update once a week?? After eleventh June, I'll be back to my regular updates.**

**And listen, the reason why I'll be able to update November Rain a lot is because I've already written like the first ten chapters so don't say that I have 'forgotten this story.'**

**This story is my number one priority. =)**

**I hope it's OK that I update only once a week.**


	54. Snow and Surprises

"HA HA HA, _LILY_!" James laughed uncontrollably. Both of them were outside in the Hilton grounds at seven in the morning (thanks to Lily). Since it was snowing, James had grabbed a fistful of snow and threw it straight at Lily's head. She stumbled in shock, and fell to the ground, and was now buried in snow.

"You _evil_ bastard!" Lily screamed in mock anger as she threw snow at James. It missed him by ten feet.

"Your aim is pathetic, Lil," James chuckled as he extended his hand to help her up. Lily grabbed it but instead of getting up, pulled him down as well. James landed on top of her, looking surprised. Then he broke into a grin.

"Well, helloooo," James grinned down at Lily as he pressed his lips to hers. Lily chuckled and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. James' hand went up and down her thigh as he continued to kiss her, earning a moan from Lily. The sound was music to his ears.

Lily let one arm drop from his neck as his lips scorched their way up and down her throat. She grabbed a hand full of snow and...

SPLAT!

James looked up in shock, wiping the snow from his face and hair. Lily had already run away, chuckling like crazy.

"The student CAN'T beat the master, Lily!" James groaned, his eyes twinkling.

"I think I just did," Lily grinned.

James chuckled and threw his arms wide, yelling, "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!!"

Lily stared at him, listening to 'world' get repeated again and again.

"What?" James asked.

"Wasn't that a bit random?"

"I AM random," James chuckled, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him again. He crushed his lips with hers and Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, a hand twisting in his hair.

"Do you know how good you smell at the moment?" James' eyes twinkled.

Lily chuckled. This was James' way of telling her he loved her.

"You smell good too."

*~*~*~*

"Hey, where were you?" Remus asked, his hair sticking up oddly. Alison was still asleep in their room and it was easy to see what they had been up to...

"Lily begged me to-"

"Shut up, I did NOT beg!" Lily laughed, whacking the back of his head.

"-come out with her in the snow," James finished, rubbing his head and sticking his tongue out.

"Where are Sirius and Iris?" Lily asked, looking in their room.

"That's the thing. We can't find Iris any where. And as usual, Sirius is going crazy," Remus told them, checking the bathroom for the third time.

"Did he check the bed for a note?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. There was none," Remus shrugged.

"Where IS she then?" James asked, getting a bit nervous.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alison came in to the room, wearing Remus' shirt. Remus blushed a little as she did.

"Iris is missing," James said.

"What do you mean?" Alison asked again. But her question couldn't be answered because Sirius came in to the room, looking troubled.

"She's not down stairs," he told them.

"Then WHERE is she?" Lily demanded.

"I don't know," Sirius rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

*~*~*~*

"Seriously, it's been four hours, should we look for her on the streets or something?" Lily suggested.

"No, for the last time-"

"Wait! I hear something..." Alison said as they all heard the door opening. Sirius went and looked for who ever was coming and sighed with relief as he saw Iris. She was looking exhausted but happy at the same time.

"Don't do that!" Sirius snapped as he embraced her so tightly it was hard for her to breathe.

"Sirius- you're- you're- choking me," Iris managed to choke out.

"Good," Sirius said, letting go of her but smiling all the same, "Why didn't you tell me you were going out? I've been losing my mind here."

"I did tell you," Iris chuckled, "don't you remember? You were sleeping and you told me to bring you a bagel when I came back. Which reminds me..."

Iris threw a brown bag at Lily. She caught it and saw that Iris had gotten them ten bagels.

"Where were you?" Sirius, James and Remus demanded.

Iris' eyes twinkled mysteriously, "you really want to know?"

"Yes," Sirius said.

Iris bit her lip the same time she smiled. Then she turned around so that her back was to them and pulled up her shirt. There, just below the small of her back were lots of black dots, joined together with thin black lines. A tattoo.

"Why do you have a bunch of dots and lines on your back?" Remus asked incredulously.

But Iris wasn't listening. She was looking at Sirius who was still staring at the tattoo. He looked up and grinned at her, and she grinned back. He went over to her, pulled her to him and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I don't get it," James said as they all turned away. Lily, however, was smiling away.

"You idiot," Lily smiled. Iris was so cute, "the tattoo is the constellation Sirius is named after. The Sirius star."

*~*~*~*

"Lily, that guy DOES look like Jimi Hendrix! Come on, Look at him!" James urged, shaking Lily's arm. They had decided to go out for dinner and get some time alone. Remus and Alison were some where at Embankment, while Sirius and Iris were at the Hilton.

"Oh, and that guy looks like Angelina Jolie," Lily said sarcastically, taking a big bite of her ice cream.

James blinked, confused, "isn't Angelina Jolie a girl?"

"James!" Lily chuckled, "You're probably the first male on the planet to say that."

"Why?" James asked, confused.

"Because she's the most beautiful woman in the world," Lily chuckled, licking the cone.

"Surely not," James said, "the most beautiful woman in the world is standing before me."

Lily looked up and smiled, "you can be so sweet, James."

"I'm just telling the truth," James shrugged, "But...Come on, Lily! That guy looks SO much like Jimi Hendrix!"

"WILL YOU GET OVER IT, ALREADY?!" Lily yelled, whacking his head. James laughed.

*~*~*~*

Iris got out of the bathroom, her hair wet as she had just taken a very calming shower. She changed into her black skinny jeans and white cotton was drying her hair when hands grabbed her around the waist and Sirius crushed his lips with hers.

"Mmm...you smell so good. Did you use the shampoo James is crazy about?" Sirius chuckled, "because I think I'm a new fan of it."

Iris laughed, "no. I used my own shampoo."

Sirius laughed and kissed her again. Iris fingers twisted in his hair and his hands went agonizingly slow down her back. There was a new edge to the way he kissed her...like he was excited, eager and impatient.

One thing went to another and before Iris knew it, he was backing her to the bed. Iris' fingers unbuttoned his shirt and he pulled off her sweater, so that she was only wearing her bra now, his lips attacking hers again once it was over her head. Sirius threw it to the corner of the room as they collapsed on the bed.

His lips scorched their way up and down her throat and Iris let out a moan. Sirius then pulled his lips back to her's and kissed her passionately. Iris suddenly made up her mind.

She put a hand on his chest, "Mmhm... Sirius."

Sirius pulled away and touched his forehead with hers.

"I don't think I'm ready," Iris sighed. Sirius nodded and collapsed next to her, his arm over her waist, his face buried in her neck.

"So I guess that present went wrong," Sirius chuckled.

Iris laughed and kissed him.

"But since that didn't work out," Sirius leaned over her and grabbed something from the drawer, "do you mind if I give you your present now?"

Iris shrugged, "I hope it's not something you spent a lot of money on."

Sirius frowned at this. He pulled Iris up into his arms and made her sit in his lap. She leaned against his bare chest and Sirius gave her the small white box.

"What is it?" Iris asked.

"Open it and see," Sirius said in a low voice as he gently bit on her ear lobe, his arms around her waist.

Iris slid her finger under the cover and pulled it off. There she saw on black velvet, was a silver chain with a diamond Iris hanging at the end. Iris gasped. It was so _pretty_.

"Do you like it?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful. But I can't accept this, Sirius," Iris said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, taking the silver chain out.

"How much money did you spend on this?" Iris asked, raising her eye brow.

"That's beside the point," Sirius frowned. He put the silver chain around her neck, where the iris shined away.

Iris stared at it, "It really is gorgeous. Where did you get it?"

Sirius chuckled, "James and I went into this jewellery shop. Weird name. James got Lily the same thing, except it's a lily...So, yes. You WILL accept it."

Iris bit her lip, "If I accept this then you _have _to accept my present."

"Okay," Sirius smiled and kissed her neck. Iris bent down and pulled out a large box from under the bed.

"It's big," Sirius chuckled.

"Open it," Iris smiled, "and remember, I accept your gift if you accept mine."

Sirius opened the box and saw a dark brown, polished broom. It's twigs straight and not bent and commet 3000 carved on to the wood in gold. Sirius gaped at it.

"No way! No way am I accepting this!" he choked out.

"Well then I'm not accepting this," Iris pointed at the chain.

"YOU PAYED SIX HUNDRED GALLEONS FOR THIS?! Iris!"

"Oh come on, I bet you payed the same amount-"

"More."

"Then what is the bloody issue?" Iris demanded crossly.

Sirius sighed angrily, "Fine. I'll take it if you take my present."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"STOP SAYING FINE!" Iris yelled.

"THEN YOU STOP SAYING FINE!" Sirius yelled.

"You weirdo," Iris grumbled, climbing out of his lap. Sirius grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down, crushing her to his chest.

"Let me go," Iris couldn't help smiling.

"Nope," Sirius said.

"Weirdo. Freako. Jerko..." Iris struggled for more words.

Sirius waited patiently, his lips twisted in a smile.

"Shit....I've run out of words," Iris sighed.

Sirius laughed.

*~*~*~*

"Lily, why is it so dark?" James asked as they entered the muggle cinema. James was highly enjoying popcorn and nachos.

"Because if it's light, you wont be able to see," Lily chuckled, explaining it to him.

"Oh," James blinked, "how can you see something in the dark and not in the light?"

Lily explained every thing to him and some people behind them gave James weird looks. A seventeen year old boy who didn't know the workings of a cinema...now, that was something new.

The movie came on. They were watching a horror movie called the Omen. Lily would bury her face in James' shoulder most of the time. James was highly enjoying this, not getting scared at all.

"HA HA, Lily! Look at that fat kid! I SO want to go and poke him!" James yelled and the entire cinema looked at him incredulously.

Lily couldn't help bursting into laughter.

* * *

**Hello!!!! I AM SO HYPER RIGHT NOW IT'S NOT EVEN REMOTELY FUNNY!**

**So...you might ask me why there is such a huge Iris/Sirius scene. That's because I needed to do this for the future chapters!!! I've got something AWESOME planned for you.**

**I wont be updating for a week so enjoy!!!**

**THE REASON WHY I AM ABLE TO UPDATE NOVEMBER RAIN IS BECAUSE I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN THE FIRST 15 CHAPTERS! So please don't be like you've forgotten this story blah blah blah...**


	55. An Ugly Shock

"Merry Christmas," Lily whispered in James' ear that morning. James was still fast asleep and Lily was getting bored so she decided to wake him up.

"Lily.." James grumbled, hugging the pillow like a teddy bear.

"Merry Christmas," Lily seductively whispered again and James groaned. He sat up and looked at Lily, before he burst out laughing.

"What?" Lily asked, with an innocent smile.

"Just the look of _determination_ on your face can crack me up," James chuckled, pulling Lily into his arms. He kissed her forehead and laughed, "merry Christmas, love."

"Mmm.." Lily smiled as she pulled his lips to hers. James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box with a black ribbon.

"What's this?" Lily asked.

"Your present," James kissed her cheek.

"Ooo!" Lily chuckled and opened the box. Her eyes widened as she saw the diamond Lily with the silver chain.

"James," Lily said.

"Hm?" James asked, his lips scorching their way up and down Lily's throat.

"_James_."

"Yes, Lily?"

"A diamond?"

"Yes."

"Are you insane?"

"Erm...depends on the situation."

"I can't accept this."

"You'll hurt my feelings if you don't."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

James and Lily turned their attention to a very hyper Iris as she jumped on their bed and attacked them.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Iris yelled again, her eyes lit up like a child.

"_This_ is how she woke me up," Sirius grumbled as he sat down on the bed too. He pulled the covers over his head and fell asleep again.

"Oi! Get up!" Iris pulled the covers off.

"I'm sleep deprived, Iris! Because I share a room with you!" Sirius moaned as he snatched the covers back, "don't ever make me sleep in the same room as her again, Prongs!"

"I put up with your snoring," Iris crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do not snore!" Sirius defended himself.

"Merry Christmas," Remus came into the room. After seeing Sirius, Iris, Lily and James on the bed together, he decided to join them too. Alison came in a few minutes later and they all stayed in the bed for a while, talking and laughing. Iris and Sirius entertained every one as they jumped into a fierce argument over who was worse when it came to sleeping in the same room.

"Okay!" James laughed, putting a hand up to stop them from saying another word, "It's Christmas! So what should we do?"

"Can't we just...stay in? Order and have a movie marathon?" Alison suggested.

"We could," Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm up for that," Iris said.

"Let's order some breakfast," James said, going over to the phone.

*~*~*~*~*

"What movies are we watching?" Sirius asked as he settled down on the couch with Iris in his arms.

"Roman Holiday...Love actually...Ocean's eleven.." Alison ticked them off her fingers as she made herself comfortable on Remus' lap. He put his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

"Which one are we watching first?" James asked.

"Well...let's vote. Who wants to watch a romantic movie?" Lily asked. She, Alison and Iris raised their hands. Sirius and James groaned.

"Who wants to watch an action filled movie?" Lily asked and James', Remus' and Sirius' hands shot up in the air.

"So...ah...it appears...we have a problem," Lily chuckled.

"Come on, guys! Roman Holiday is a REALLY cute movie," Iris urged.

"We don't want to watch sappy stuff," Sirius moaned.

"Like you aren't sappy yourself," Iris grumbled, crossing her arms moodily over her chest.

"I don't really care, I can watch Roman Holiday," Remus shrugged. Alison squealed and kissed his cheek. Remus laughed.

"Remus, I love you!" Iris cried out.

Remus laughed, "I love you, too, Iris."

"I resent that," Sirius said.

"Shut up," Iris smacked his arm as they began to watch the film. When half of the movie had gone by, Sirius leaned in and whispered.

"I really do."

Iris looked up and grinned, "don't worry. I love you more."

"Gregory Peck is so HOT!" Lily screamed suddenly.

"I know," Alison sighed.

"Are you talking about this git? THIS GIT? EUGH!" James laughed, "Ew, Lily! Seriously!"

"You're ew," Lily groaned.

"But I love you!" James purred in her ear.

Lily blinked, "that was a bit random."

"Oh, Lily. You should know by now. I AM random."

"James..." Lily shook her head, laughing, "you really are the weirdest person alive."

"Thank you," James grinned. Lily laughed.

*~*~*~*

"LILY, YOU ARE THE BEST MOST AMAZING, MOST BRILLIANT, MOST UNSELFISH, MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD! THANK YOU!" James roared as he saw the pink bottle. He was delighted now because he owned his own bottle of the delicious shampoo Lily used.

Lily chuckled, "you're insane, Potter."

"Oh I know, Evans," James flashed her a toothy grin.

"Get your head checked," Lily rolled her eyes as she got into bed. Today had been extremely uneventful. They basically watched movies all day long, ate and laughed. Cried at some parts...

"I LOVE YOU LILY!" James suddenly yelled. He was extremely hyper becasue he had had a batch of chocolate chip cookies that were extremely high on sugar.

"I love you, too, James," Lily chuckled.

*~*~*~*

Iris was in the shower while Sirius was reading a book in bed. Muggle books really were weird...what the bloody hell were split ends?

Sirius turned over and his eyes fell on Iris' purse. He saw a transparent bottle there which had an orange tint. Inside, there were red and white tablets. Sirius pulled the bottle out and read what kind of medicine this was. His eyes widened and his heart ached when he saw what she was using.

Anti-depressants.

Iris was depressed? Again? But...she didn't seem like it. She seemed mostly happy all the time. They had been having a great time ever since they got back together and she was...depressed?

Why couldn't he keep her happy?

"Brrr...I'm so cold."

Sirius turned over and saw Iris in her white nightie, her hair wet. She got into bed and put her arms around Sirius as she shivered. Sirius stroked her hair as he pondered over what he should do next. If she wasn't happy...then...what could he do?

*~*~*~*

Will was sitting in his lounge, flipping through books to try and figure out what kind of disease his patient had. He was reading up on some weird liver disease when Iris' owl, Smoochie, flew into the room with Iris' reply to his letter. He tore it open and read:

_Will,_

_Seriously? He's on anti depressants? WHY? Jared looks so happy and bubbly when I saw him! _

_You want me to get him the drugs? Er...OK. What ever. I wont butt in and all. I'm not going to tell any one though because they'll all think I'm using the drugs for myself. I know how Sirius will over react and all..._

_I'm having a great time here. Guess what! I got a tattoo. LOL, I TOLD you I would get one one day!_

_So...I'll get the anti depressants for Jared. Why doesn't he use Wizard ones though? I mean, they must be the same as Muggle tablets? But whatever._

_Byeeeeee! _

_Iris._

* * *

**OOOO...I smell trouble...heehee...**

**EMILY: Yes, I live in Pakistan, I am Pakistani (AND PROUD TO BE!), I know Hindi, Urdu, English, French and Spanish.**

**Phir milenge means we'll meet again**

**Khuda hafis and alvida means good bye.**

**AND by the way guys, I prefer if you don't compare my story to a certain story on this site. That's just wrong because they are completely different! And not to mention, it's unfair to both me and the author of that particular story. **

**:) Hope you all like the chapter. Here's a preview of the next one:**

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE, IRIS!" Sirius yelled. Iris stopped walking and stared at him for a second, his features that were twisted with rage. To say that Iris was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't understand why he was acting like this. Had she done something wrong....?

"Can't you just....leave me alone for two seconds?" Sirius said furiously before slamming the door in her face.


	56. Issues & Problems

Lily, James, Sirius, Iris, Remus and Alison boarded the train to Hogesmeade station. After insane amounts of fun, they were finally going back to Hogwarts. It was the perfect timing because it was the day before New Year Eve, which meant that James, Sirius and Remus would be able to throw their annual party.

As they got on to the train, Sirius and James cracked some jokes about a man who was going around crying: "Look on my works, ye mighty and despair!"

"Why does he keep saying that?" Lily asked annoyed, as she eyed the weird man who rang the bells and ran around, shouting at any one who listened, "this line sounds really familiar though. I think it's from that poem..."

"Ozymandius," Iris said as she flopped down on the seat next to the window.

"Oh yeah," Lily grinned, "that poem about Pharaoh-"

"Pharaoh's wife was hot," James chuckled.

Lily smacked the back of his head, "you're just saying that because of the cartoon. No one knows what she really looked like."

"You're just jealous," James grinned, winding up Lily.

"And you're just retarded," Lily rolled her eyes.

"And you're just annoying."

"And you're just weird."

"And you're just a freak."

"And you're just pissing me off."

"And you're just being dense."

"And you're just-"

"STOP! You're making my head hurt!" Alison groaned as Sirius, Iris and Remus were in a fit of laughter. Honestly, the best way to entertain any one was to let them see a James/ Lily argument. James and Lily would just blow up and go insane.

"James, you are such a wanker," Lily chuckled, ruffling his hair.

"I'm a sexy wanker," James flashed her a breath taking smile.

"Dream on, mate," Sirius yawned and stretched. He hadn't really slept well the last couple of days. Iris had noticed how stiff and closed up he had become and couldn't figure out why. Their relationship was sort of strained at the moment and she really wanted to ease the tension. But every time she tried, Sirius would make up and excuse and hurry away from her.

"The day some one says James Potter in the same sentence as sexy is when hells freezes over," Remus chuckled. Sirius laughed.

"Yes, and the day when people DON'T put sexy in the same sentence as me, is when hell really freezes over like a-"

"OH, _PLEASE!_" Lily, James, Remus and Alison yelled. Iris laughed as she saw the look of mock disgust on every ones faces.

"You know, I really am very victimized," Sirius grumbled, "Is it my fault my hormones are going wild? I need attention! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!!"

"You weirdo," Lily chuckled as the rest burst out laughing. Sirius pretended to cry into James' shoulder.

"Jamie, you know how I feel, right?" Sirius asked.

"Sure, Padfoot," James chuckled and patted the top of Sirius' head.

"YAY!" Sirius clapped his hands like a two year old.

"On the other hand, I am the sexiest out of all," Remus wore a toothy grin on his face.

"Riiiight," James and Sirius both said together.

"Yes, he is!" Lily and Iris said at the same time.

"WHAT? But...but...no! Every one is supposed to go bonkers over MY looks, not Remus'!" Sirius said in a mock shocked way.

"Oh, very modest, Sirius," Iris rolled her eyes as she looked out of the window, watching the trees and plants race by. She wished this distance between her and Sirius would just go. It wasn't right...

The compartment opened suddenly and a man appeared. He was a tall and lean man, with floppy blond hair and dark circles under his eyes. He looked like he had just lost a lot of weight in a small amount of time.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I though it was em - Iris?" the man said, looking at Iris. Iris turned her head towards him at the mention of her name and she saw Jared.

"Oh, hey Jared," Iris smiled as she got up and hugged him.

"Hey...listen...I'm sorry I had to make you go through-"

"Let's talk outside!" Iris said quickly, shoving Jared out of the compartment. No one knew about her getting him anti depressants and she wanted to keep it that way. Before Iris closed the door, she saw Sirius frown.

"Who was that thug of a man?" Remus asked, raising his eye brow.

"He looked like a druggie," Alison said but she immediately regretted saying it. Sirius' eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly.

"Shit...no, I didn't mean it THAT way, Sirius!" Alison said quickly but Sirius had already gone out of the compartment. When he stepped out, he saw Iris handing that guy a bottle while he gave her a load of cash.

Sirius felt like throwing up as he closed the door and sat back down. Was she buying pills or giving them? Either way it was just sick and wrong! She was NOT supposed to be on drugs again...EVER!

When Iris slipped back into the compartment, she looked a little relieved. Relieved that she had gotten the drugs?

Sirius saw red. Anger flooded his body and he wanted nothing more than to just knock some sense into this stupid girl. WHAT was she THINKING? Sirius got up from his seat and stormed out of the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

He was half way down the path when Iris came out and asked, "what the hell is _wrong_ with you, Sirius?"

Sirius clenched his jaw and turned around with such a scary expression that Iris almost took a step back, "You wanna know what's wrong with me? You. YOU are what's wrong."

Iris' eyes widened, "Okay...did I do some thing? You've been acting really weird."

"Yeah, right. Because of you," Sirius said coldly before turning on his heel again. It really hurt him to say these words to her. But they would make her leave him and if that's what she needed to be happy...then he would do it.

Sirius stepped into another compartment and tried to close the door, but Iris wouldn't let him.

"Tell me whats wrong, Sirius...if I've done something, then I need to know what it is so I can apologize," Iris said in a soft and gentle voice which always calmed Sirius down. It would kill him to say the next lines that he was about to speak, but he would do it for her. Even if it pained him more than the jab of a knife.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE, IRIS!" Sirius yelled. Iris's lips slightly parted with shock and she took a step back from him. He was being so unfair...

"Can't you just...leave me alone for two seconds?" Sirius said furiously before slamming the door in her face.

Iris took a few deep breaths before pressing her back to the wall. She knew why he was acting like this now.

Of course. Why didn't she guess it in the beginning?

Did she really believe that SIRIUS BLACK would go without sex for four months?

Iris groaned.

*~*~*~*~*

"Merlin, James. What is wrong with you?" Lily laughed. James had just dived into the black lake. Getting out of the water, dripping wet, he collapsed on top of Lily, making her wet too.

"ARGH! JAMES!" Lily screamed, laughing as she pushed him off. James hugged her even closer and was surprised when he felt some thing very large and heavy hit his head. James looked up and both him and Lily saw Snape, his face frozen with rage.

"Snape, what the hell was that?" Lily asked, furious.

"He was touching you," Snape mumbled.

"Snivellus, she's my girl friend," James said as he rubbed the back of his head. It really was hurting.

"Let me look at that," Lily said, pulling James' head towards her.

"It's okay, Lil," James smiled at her. Then he turned to Snape, his hazel eye cold, "are you done trying to damage my head, Snivellus?"

"James," Lily groaned. Even if she wasn't friends with Severus, she still knew him and cared about him. He was still Severus...the boy who had told her all about magic and Hogwarts and assured her that she wouldn't be handed over to dementors...

"Snape, just...leave," Lily said, not looking at him.

"Yeah, and don't come back," James said coldly.

"James, don't."

"Lily!"

"I said, don't. Please?"

"But-"

"Please? For me? Me?"

James looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. He threw Snape a mean glare that made Lily shudder and took her hand. They both walked out of the grounds and into the warm castle, getting ready for the New Years Party.

* * *

Okay, come on guys! Twenty one reviews? You can do better than that! I'm updating during exams and it's really hard! You try learning the cross sections of vascular bundles and hearts and the name of all the veins in the body while writing a chapter! LOL. Sorry. I'm P. M. S. ing. Don't mind me.

**PREVIEW:**

As every one shouted "FIVE!", she looked around for him.

"FOUR!"

She couldn't see him any where. James and Lily were dancing to a really weird song, laughing and drunk.

"THREE!"

She still couldn't spot him. Where was he? Wasn't he aware of the fact that it was going to be New Years in a few seconds.

"TWO!"

She gave up any hope now. There was no way they could work out like this. When he didn't give a shit about her, why was she even trying?

She was wrong.

Hands grabbed her around the waist and angled her body towards his.

"ONE!"

He pressed his lips to hers softly. It was their first kiss in days and it seemed like she had been in pain and that kiss had taken away all the discomfort.

When he pulled away, she was about to tell him she loved him and that she was sorry for what ever she did but he just quickly pressed his lips to her forehead, mumbled happy new year and walked out of the common room.

She stared after him, with a burning feeling in her eyes. She turned on her heel and walked up to the dorm, ready to cry her heart out.


	57. The Starry Night Of 1978

"Lily, why do you stand up for Snape? I'm sorry but I fail to understand why you feel the need to protect a death eater wannabe-"

"Because he's Severeus," Lily said with a small smile, "no matter how much I hate him now, he's still the boy who told me all about magic, who stood by me when Petunia grinned me down. He's still the boy who assured me that I wouldn't be handed over to the dementors"

"I just can't see eye to eye with you over the matter of Snivellus," James sneered his name, "I mean, the things he does is dark magic, Lily. I hope you know that."

"I know, James," Lily rolled her eyes, "but still...he was my best friend for six years."

James looked like he was bursting to say something, "Lily...I can't believe you don't see what every one else sees."

"What don't I see?" Lily asked. She leaned against the wall and looked up at James, whose hazel eyes were determined.

"You...you...ah, forget it," James said in a defeated tone.

"No, I want to know," Lily said.

"It's nothing," James shook his head and sighed, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Tell me, James," Lily said in a soft, persuasive voice.

James sighed and raised a hand to rub his forehead, looking directly into her emerald orbs, "can't you see, Lily?"

"See _what_?" Lily demanded.

"_Snape is in love with you, Lily!_" James almost yelled. It felt so good to get it off his chest finally as he had been holding this thought in for the past two years.

James watched as he saw Lily get a faraway look in her eyes. Her mouth slightly parted and her eyes widened a bit. But she quickly regained control and laughed, shaking her head.

"He's not in love with me," Lily said simply.

"How could you not know that? It's so obvious! It's so obvious that even SIRIUS knows it!" James yelled.

Lily laughed softly and said, "James. James, James, James."

"Yeah?"

"You gave up hexing every one for the fun of it-" James winced at the memory -"for me. You tried to deflate your head and I don't know much, but I know that when you're in love with someone, you do what ever he or she asks. Or...well...at least, I do."

James grinned.

"I asked Snape to give up dark magic, he didn't. I asked him to stop hanging out with Mulciber and Avery, he didn't. I asked him to stop using the word he didn't. I'm sorry but if he was in love with me, he would at least try to not insult me like that."

James, despite what she had said, couldn't help grinning as he pulled her to him and whispered, "I love you."

"I know you do," Lily chuckled as she twisted in his arms and pressed her lips to his. There was nothing really special about the moment, but something he said, or the emotions they were feeling made it so much better.

He ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed, their tongues twisting together. Lily gripped his shoulders like her life depended on it and let out a moan when he bit her lower lip. James smiled at the delicious sound.

James pulled away and explored the length if Lily's neck with his lips. Lily's fingers twisted in his hair as she pulled him closer to her. James was about to kiss her full lips again when a silver dog ran into the room and spoke in Sirius voice:

"James Harold Potter, Lily Kate Evans, if you do not come upstairs to the common room this INSTANT, I will cheerfully beat you to death. Seriously- the party has started. And James, you're the host. It's not very polite to not be there - AH, SHUT UP, ALISON! - Okay, come on, James! - OW! What is WRONG with you, Ali?"

James and Lily laughed as the patronus disappeared.

"Sirius is such a weirdo," Lily chuckled as both James and her began to walk towards the common room. Lily's arm was around his waist while James' arm was draped around her shoulders.

"You have no idea," James laughed.

"You really love Sirius, don't you?" Lily asked with a smile.

"Of course. Remus and Peter are my best friend, but I'm more closer to Remus than I am to Peter. Sirius is like my brother," James said.

Lily smiled and tightened her arm around his waist.

"So...you don't love Snape?" James asked nervously.

"Okay, look," Lily sighed, withdrawing her arm, "why can't you just believe the fact that _you_are the love of my life. Not Snape. He never was. I never even thought of him that way!"

James sighed and said, "Lily...you used to like Snape. You used to hate me.

"And now I love you and detest Snape," Lily rolled her eyes, "you really don't have faith in me."

"No, it's not that," James said, grabbing hold of her hands and locking his fingers with hers. He pulled Lily to him so that they were nose to nose, and whispered, "To see the world in a grain of sand, and heaven in a wild flower; Hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour."

Lily was quiet for a few minutes before her face broke into a beautiful smile, "William Blake?"

James nodded, smiling.

"I didn't now you like poetry," Lily grinned, stroking his hair.

"But, don't you see! 'To hold the world in a grain of sand and heaven in a wild flower": Lily, you are the wild flower. And you are heaven...for me. And I don't ever want to let you go."

Lily smiled as they reached the Fat Lady, "and I'm never going to let you."

They entered the common room and as they did, some one suddenly showered them with liquor. That some one started laughing their heads off as he looked at the sight of Lily and James.

"What the HELL, Sirius?" James laughed.

"That is your punishment, Potter," Remus laughed, taking a swig from a fire whiskey bottle.

"So you felt the need to wet me too," Lily asked, chuckling, "you weirdos."

"How in the name of all that is Holy did you manage to get liqour?" James asked, his hazel eyes wide.

"Ah, it was easy," Sirius laughed, taking a sip of his bottle.

"How did you do it?" Iris asked. It was the first time she had spoken to him since their fight. Their eyes met for a second, but soon both of them looked away.

"I got in to trouble on purpose with McGonagall. She sent me to Dumbeldore's office and I quickly grabbed them from his personal stock."

"You - you- WHAT?" James and Lily stuttered in shock.

"It's okay. He'll never notice. By the way, what the hell? He has a room full of liqour! I didn't know our dear headmaster had a drinking problem," Sirius chuckled.

"Ew, I'm going to go change," Lily groaned and went up the stairs. She entered her dorm and quickly pulled on a fresh, black high neck over her jeans. She pulled her hair up in a pony tail and then bounced down the stairs, eager to get to the party.

"Hey, Lily! Dance with me!" Sirius said at the exact moment she came out of the dorm.

"Er, okay," Lily laughed as Sirius started swinging her around in a crazy dance. Lily didn't fail to notice that the grin on Sirius' face didn't match his eyes and that he frequently looked over at Iris who was talking to Remus.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Sirius lied.

"Sirius, tell me the truth," Lily said, "why have you been so distant with Iris these days? Are you dancing with me so you don't have to dance with her?"

Sirius hesitated before answering, "yes."

"Why?" Lily asked, horrified.

"It's complicated, Lily," Sirius sighed before going away. James suddenly grabbed Lily around the waist and started spinning her around until she was dizzy.

"Are you drunk?" Lily laughed.

"I'm....tipsy," James said. Hmm, definitely drunk.

"I want a drink," Lily said, grabbing a bottle from the nearby table, "how did you manage to get drunk in five minutes?"

"I'm drunk?" James asked with a foolish grin. Lily had to spit out the liquid because she was laughing so much.

"James!" Lily roared, "you're so cute!"

"I think you're drunk too," James laughed. It was true. After having a bottle, Lily was feeling high. Everything seemed funnier and brighter than it was.

"COME ON, LILY!" James yelled, jumping on to a table and pretending like he was playing a guitar. Jimi Hendrix's all along the watchtower was playing and James was trying to act like Hendrix. Lily laughed as she saw Sirius jump on to the table as well and James and him began to entertain every one.

"NO REASON TO GET EXCITED!" Sirius and James yelled, singing along to the song while many people wooped and clapped. James felt the need to take off his shirt which resulted in a girl fainting, and many falling to the ground.

"I think there IS a reason, JAMES!!" Iris yelled, laughing. She was probably the only sober person in the room at the moment.

*~*~*~*

As every one yelled HAPPY NEW YEAR! James grabbed Lily around the waist and she jumped in surprise before he crushed her lips with his. She deepened the kiss as she felt the passion that liqour had provoked. James chuckled and pulled away.

"Happy new year, love," he whispered, his hazel eyes set in a way to make them look like they were smiling.

"Happy new year, James," Lily grinned as James kissed her again.

"I love you," he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you more," Lily smiled.

"I don't think that is possible," James said, snaking his arms around her waist.

*~*~*~*

As every one shouted "FIVE!", she looked around for him.

"FOUR!"

She couldn't see him any where. James and Lily were dancing to a really weird song, laughing and drunk.

"THREE!"

She still couldn't spot him. Where was he? Wasn't he aware of the fact that it was going to be New Years in a few seconds.

"TWO!"

She gave up any hope now. There was no way they could work out like this. When he didn't give a shit about her, why was she even trying?

She was wrong.

Hands grabbed her around the waist and angled her body towards his.

"ONE!"

He pressed his lips to hers softly. It was their first kiss in days and it seemed like she had been in pain and that kiss had taken away all the discomfort.

When he pulled away, she was about to tell him she loved him and that she was sorry for what ever she did but he just quickly pressed his lips to her forehead, mumbled happy new year and walked out of the common room.

She stared after him, with a burning feeling in her eyes. She turned on her heel and walked up to the dorm, ready to cry her heart out.

*~*~*~*

The next day, Iris went down to Herbology alone. She would always go with Sirius but since they seemed to be in a sort of silent fight, that didn't happen. She entered the classroom and sat down on the table.

As Professor Wing went on with his lecture, Iris scribbled a note and passed it to Sirius. He looked at her for a few seconds and then opened up the note.

_Can we talk after class?_

Sirius felt like the temperature had suddenly dropped in the room. He knew what that meant. He wrote his answer and passed it to Iris.

_Yes._

*~*~*~*~*

After class, Sirius followed Iris to the usual spot beneath the tree. She pressed her back to the trunk and looked up at him.

"Can't you just get it over with?" Iris asked in an exhausted tone.

Sirius was silent for a few moments. He decided to lie to her, rather than tell her the truth. He didn't know why but he just couldn't confront her about the pills.

"I mean," Iris said in the same tone, "I don't even know what I did to upset you."

"I'm just..." Sirius began, "I'm just not happy."

Iris looked like she had been slapped in the face when he said those four words. She wasn't even bothering to cover up how upset she was as she whispered, "you're...you're not...happy?"

Sirius shook his head, his heart aching.

"Wow," Iris blinked, "that changes everything."

Sirius was quiet as he looked down at her. Even though it was dark as it was the end of the day, he could still see the tears in her eyes.

"Well...I don't know what to do then," she said, still not looking at him, "because if you're not happy...then...I guess we both know this ends here."

Sirius still didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry," Iris whispered in a tear stained voice.

At that, Sirius cracked, "don't be. Please don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

Iris smiled weakly and swung her bag over her shoulder. She was about to walk away and she was a few feet away from him when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Iris closed her eyes as he planted the last kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, Iris gave him a small smile and walked away. As he watched her, he felt like ripping out his hair, jumping into the lake, anything. Because he really had been happy these past few months and he was sure that the look on her face that she had just now would haunt him for ever.

*~*~*~*

Sirius was in the common room with Lily, James, Remus and Alison and he had just finished telling them what had happened. He didn't tell Lily and Alison about the anti depressants though, because he knew they would go insane.

"Where is Iris?" James was the first one to break the shocked silence. No one had ever expected them to break up.

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know."

"I'm going to go look for her," Remus stood up. James did too and they both went to find her.

There was a silence that dragged on after they left. Finally, Lily asked, "Sirius...why did you do that?"

Sirius was quiet as he got up from his chair and walked over to the stairs leading to the boys dorm. Lily and Alison had given up for an answer when Sirius suddenly turned around and said, in a voice that sounded a hundred years old, "because I love her. And I can't make her happy."

*~*~*~*~*

"Check on the Marauders Map," Remus told James. James nodded and pulled out the map and looked for Iris' dot.

"She's...she's at the quidditch pitch" James said, confused.

"Let's go, then,"Remus said as they began to run to the pitch. It was a dark night, with stars glittering in the sky and a chilly wind. When they reached the pitch, they could make out Iris in the middle of the ground, lying down, looking up at the sky. Remus and James walked over to her.

"Hey, Iris," James said.

Iris turned her face at the sound and smiled, "hi, guys."

Remus and James lied down on each side of her, looking up at the sky as well. Iris saw the Sirius star shining away in the sky and she was reminded of her tattoo.

"I'm really sorry, Iris," Remus whispered.

"I'm really sorry, too, Rem," Iris sighed, still staring at the sky "you know...my Mother left me...Johnny left me, my father left me....and Sirius left me. And all of them seemed to not be happy with their relationships with me. And I can't help wondering if...I'm just...never going to have any sort of relationship. Every one seems to just, leave me in the end any way."

James and Remus shared a frantic look but then James leaned in and whispered, "we haven't left you. And we never will."

Iris turned her head and smiled at James, "what do you think is keeping me sane, dumb ass?"

James, Remus and Iris laughed and James pulled her into a hug. Remus joined in and some where in the middle, Iris let herself finally cry.

"Let's go back inside," James finally said when Iris stopped, "it's bloody freezing out here."

Remus agreed but Iris said she wanted to stay here for a bit longer.

"You sure?" James asked, his eyes narrowing a little.

"Yeah," Iris smiled, "thanks, Rem. Thanks, James."

"No problem," they said together with identical grins. Iris laughed and watched them go back up to the castle. She lied down once again and closed her eyes. It was actually over. The happiest time in her life was gone.

Iris opened her eyes as she heard some soft footsteps. She sat up quickly and saw a black, shaggy dog running towards her, wagging it's tail. Iris remembered the dog. She had seen him before when they were about to have the bonfire.

"I remember you," Iris said as the dog put it's paws on her thigh and closed his eyes as Iris stroked him. Iris pressed her back to the ground once again and the dog curled up in a ball next to her. Soon, Iris fell asleep.

When Iris was deep in slumber (Sirius knew because she had stopped moving), he transformed back and snaked his arms around her waist, crushing her to his chest.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know you're all gonna kill me but you have to admit it, the story was getting boring because everything was too perfect. WE NEED DRAMA!**

**This chapter is probably one of my best. I was really in the mood to write when I wrote this one. =P**

**I really like the ending of this chapter though. Even though I hate Sirius for (as TwistedXLittleXMe says) being such a tool. The break up made me cry but I LOVED the L/J part in the beginning. Especially when James quotes William Blake.**

**Not updating till I get those thirty reviews, lovelies!!! *big toothy grin***


	58. I Wish I Could Make It All Go Away

James was preparing the team for the first match of the next round. They were up against Mount Temple and the entire team was pretty nervous because the Irish boys were excellent at quidditch. James was glad to see that Sirius wasn't going insane over the break up. He was still funny and all and James knew why. He wasn't that upset because Sirius felt that by breaking up with her, he was protecting her. And James knew that as long as he knew that, he would make it through. Other than that, James could also tell that Sirius wasn't exactly happy about it.

Iris, on the other hand, was not taking it as well. It wasn't as bad as before, like when she had turned to drugs and heavy liqour and began to cut herself. But she just spent a lot of time on her own. Other than that, and almost always having slightly red eyes, she seemed to be fine. Iris had confessed to James that she couldn't look at her back any more because it reminded her of her childish thoughts of having forever with Sirius. The tattoo was supposed to be a symbol of how much she loved him.

"Come on, guys! CLIVE! Don't go to the left too much!" James yelled at the keeper.

"Jesus Christ, calm down, James," Sirius laughed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not funny, Sirius!" James hissed, "Robert - you can't go to the left too much. You HAVE to stay in the middle or the quaffel will go through the rings. Do you understand me, Robert? THIS IS NO LAUGHING MATTER, people! We lose this game and we might not make it to the next round!"

"James, we know," Amos Diggory said.

"Seriously, mate. You're scaring the entire team. They're not all like you, Remus and me, James," Sirius chuckled.

"Right," James sighed, "sorry guys. But you can't take this lightly. We'll lose the tournament."

There was a murmur of apologies which James waved off with a impatient wave of his hand, "it's okay. Just...don't be so laid back tomorrow, okay?"

"Sorry, James," Larry said, "I'll try to not make jokes with Sirius. But really - it's not my fault! Sirius can -"

"I know what Sirius is capable of," James said as Sirius roared with laughter.

"Oh, man. Larry! Don't promise James anything. We MUST piss him off. Quidditch practices will be boring then," Sirius said and Larry laughed.

"Oh shut up, you too," James snapped but began to laugh himself, "alright! Wrap it up. Fairly good practice and be here, same time tomorrow."

Every one nodded and flew to the ground, making their way to the changing rooms. Sirius and James grabbed their bags and walked out of the pitch, with James (as usual) trying to convince Sirius to get back together with Iris.

"James, seriously, give it a rest," Sirius sighed deeply.

"No, I will not give it a rest, Black. As your best friend, I have your best interests at heart and I think - no, I know - that the best thing for you to do will be to get back together with her," James said.

Sirius snorted, "you sound like a mother."

James whacked the back of Sirius' head as he burst out laughing.

"Come on, Sirius, you know you love her. You know she loves you. I mean, did you even consider how much you hurt her?" James asked.

Sirius pinched the bridge between his eyes and said in a frustrated voice, "shut up, James. And do you realize that it's not exactly my decision altogether. I doubt she will want to get back together with me after how I treated her."

"She does! Oh my Freaking -"

"James, stop. Look, I know we're still in love and all but she wasn't happy with me. And she stayed just because she thought...or well, knew it would hurt me if she left."

"Have you even considered that the pills weren't hers?"

"They were definitely hers."

"Hey guys!"

James and Sirius turned around and saw Lily walking towards them. James put his arms around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her forehead, "hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just got detention," Lily shrugged.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Cause I hexed Mulciber in the corridors under McGongall's nose," Lily said casually.

"WHILE McGongall was watching?" Sirius and James asked, their eyes wide.

Lily nodded.

"She's even worse than us," Sirius laughed and gave her a high five, "okay, bye guys. I have to go finish the stupid potions essay."

"Bye," James and Lily said together.

"Lily, did you hear about the speech we have to write?" James said.

"Which speech?" Lily asked confused, "We have to write a SPEECH?!"

"Yeah. And we have to talk about the tournament and all and present it to some members of the Ministry Of Magic," James said.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled, "are you SERIOUS?"

"Lily, you're starting to scare me," James said.

"What do we have to say? WHEN is this speech?" Lily asked, grabbing hold of James' shirt and shaking him.

"Calm down! It's not until next week. We just have to talk about the tournament and it's benefits and all that," James looked slightly alarmed.

"We have to write it, James!" Lily said, searching for a quill in her bag, "I mean-"

James suddenly shut her up by sliding a finger under her chin and pulling her chin up. He pressed his lips very softly to hers and she shivered as his tongue slid into her mouth.

When James pulled away, Lily said, "you're good"

James burst out laughing, "I know I am."

*~*~*~*~*

Iris went to the library to finish her transfiguration essay that evening. On reaching the library, she saw that all the tables and chairs were occupied except for one seat at the table at which Sirius was seated.

Iris looked around for any where to sit desperately, but couldn't find any. She sighed and gave up, walking towards him.

"Can I sit here?"

Sirius jumped when she spoke to him. His eyes flickered to her face and then back to his book as he shrugged.

"Thanks," Iris said as she sat down on the seat next to him. Taking out her books and quill, she began her essay, ignoring the emotion she was feeling. She really didn't want to have this awkward silence as it was unnecessary. Since she couldn't have him that way...she could still have him as a friend.

"Look," Iris said, "it doesn't have to be like this. We can be friends."

Sirius put his quill down and when he looked up, he was actually smiling, "when were we ever really friends, Iris?"

"Don't be so negative," Iris yawned, "come on, I really hate awkward silences."

Sirius chuckled and Iris' stomach flip flopped. He laughed for a few seconds and then looked back at his essay, "sure, Iris."

Iris chuckled and said, "well, seeing as I've established that...can you help me?"

"In what?" Sirius asked, slamming his books shut as he was done with the essay.

"It's the transfiguration essay. I have to write about exactly how you become an animagus and I really don't know anything about them," Iris groaned, rubbing her eyes.

Sirius stared at her for a second, wondering if she knew their secret. He knew that he shouldn't spend a lot of time with her as a dog, but he couldn't help it.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Nothing," Sirius shook his head, "Right. So basically, an animagus...."

*~*~*~*

"...so then they change the form and... yeah. Do you get it?" Sirius asked her. Iris stared at the diagram he had made for a minute before answering.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sirius," Iris gave him a huge smile. Sirius chuckled and grabbed his books. He swung his bag over his shoulder and walked to the exit.

"Bye," Sirius called out to her, still chuckling.

"Bye. And oh, Sirius."

Sirius whirled around and saw that Iris was looking at him with a small smile, "Thank you.... For everything."

When she said it, both of them knew the double meaning in her words. And it took everything Sirius had to not just go up to her and kiss her, tell her that he never meant any of it and that he really loved her.

But he stopped himself and said, "no problem."

*~*~*~*~*

"James, where are you taking me?" Lily asked, giggling. It was seven o clock at night and James was leading her to a place some where in the grounds. Lily couldn't tell where because James had blindfolded her.

"A place only I know about," James told her, "be patient, love."

"James!" Lily complained.

"Shh...just a few more minutes," James told her, biting his lip from laughing.

"You know, you an be so annoying and stupid and idiotic -"

"Okay, okay, we're here," James chuckled, taking of her blindfold.

Lily looked around but couldn't find anything but tall trees. They were on the out skirts of the forest and Lily failed to understand what was so special.

"Um..."

"Look up, idiot," James whispered in her ear.

Lily looked up and saw a small tree house, among all the branches and leaves of the tallest tree. It was made out of dark brown wood and Lily could tell that it was quite old but had been looked after well.

"Wow," Lily whispered.

"Come on, let's go," James said and he began to climb the ladder. Lily followed him and as she reached the tree house, she saw that it had no roof. Which was great because you could see all the stars in the sky. Since there was no light her, they were brighter than ever.

"It's so beautiful," Lily sighed as she layed down on the thick carpet.

"Not as much as you," James said, pulling Lily in to his arms and crushing her against his chest.

"You're so mushy," Lily giggled.

"Riiight. Like you don't like it," James chuckled.

"James, shut up," Lily laughed, "you are such a weirdo."

"You know you love me," James said.

"I guess," Lily grinned.

*~*~*~*~*

Iris and Lily went up to their dorm to sleep late at night. James, Remus and Lily were surprised to see that Iris and Sirius were openly talking to each other, laughing making fun of the other one like they used to.

"What's with you and Sirius?" Lily asked as they climbed the stairs.

"Nothing. We're just friends," Iris shrugged, "I mean, there is no point to the awkward silences so..."

"No, I get what you mean and I'm pretty glad you are friends," Lily said, "I mean, you wont go into depression will you?"

Iris bit her lip, "well...no. I mean, I'm still his friend, right?"

"But you're still unhappy?"

Iris sighed, "how can I not be, Lily? He was my life, and now...it just went. I mean, how would you feel if James and you were great one day, laughing with each other and all and the next day, you break up."

Lily nodded, "I get what you mean."

Lily opened the door to the dorm and they saw Alison curled up on her bed, her eyes red and looking quite derranged.

"Ali?" Iris asked, "are you okay?"

Alison shook her head, "help me..."

"What? What's wrong?" Lily asked.

Alison took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**:O **

**I just want to make this clear: November Rain and WTSGB are different storys! I just used Iris' character in that story.**

**WHAT will Ali do with the baby?**

**Will Iris and Sirius get along as friends?**

**What will Remus do when he finds out?**

**Find out in the next chapter of WTSGB! That is...if you give me those 35 reviews...LOl.**

**I'm a meanie. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	59. Unexpected

"W-what?" Lily stuttered in shock, frozen on the spot. Iris was quicker in regaining her control and went and put her arms around Alison's trembling form. Iris stroked her hair as Alison clutched her like she was drowning. Iris shot Lily a "get a hold of yourself!" look.

Lily nodded and came to join the hug. Alison was quite scary when she was upset because it was so unusual. Alison's life was just so bloody perfect. She had good grades, a caring and loving family, good friends, an amazing boyfriend who loved her. So it was a bit of a slap in her face when anything went wrong.

"Shh," Iris whispered, "it's okay...we can fix this..."

"Are you completely sure? Have you taken a test?" Lily asked urgently.

Alison nodded and jerked her chin towards the stick wrapped up in tissue, lying on the bedside table. She couldn't believe this had happened. She thought that all the dizziness and the throwing up had been a result of all the drinking at the New Year party.

Iris picked it up gingerly and looked at it. She sighed and set it back down. It was definetly positive. "I thought you used protection? Alison! - _always_ use protection! Never, _ever_ risk it."

"We did! It must have split," Alison whispered. She still hadn't found her voice yet. The shock of it had taken her voice.

"Ali..." Lily said, not really knowing what to say to her. She was having a bit of trouble grasping the situation. Because Alison wasn't the girl who every one expected to get knocked up by her boyfriend. She was just one of those girls who you could trust instantly because she was so innocent.

"What am I going to do?" Alison whispered, tears still streaming down her face.

"Have you told Remus?" Iris asked, wiping Alison's tear away with her hands.

Alison shook her head. Iris nodded and hugged Alison closer but Lily's eyes narrowed and she frowned, "are you planning on telling him?"

Alison hesitated but then whispered, "no."

"Why?" Lily asked shocked while Iris threw her death glares, trying to tell her to back off.

Alison closed her eyes, "because I know he'll blame himself. And...he'll make some stupid wise decision and I'm not... I can't have this baby."

Iris tried desperately to tell Lily to stop looking so horrified and back off, but Lily held up a hand to silence her, "you can't just NOT tell him, Alison! This decision is as much his as it is yours!"

"I can't Lily!" Alison suddenly yelled, finally finding her voice, "I CAN'T! He'll...he'll blame himself...I just can't, Lily."

"Lily, back off," Iris warned, her eyes wide and scary and her lips pressed together in a straight line. When ever Iris wore that expression, it would scare both her and Alison.

Lily shrugged it off and said, "so you want to have an abortion?"

Alison was quiet for a minute but eventually nodded, "Yes."

"Without telling Remus?" Lily cocked her head to the side.

"Drop it, Lily," Iris said sharply.

"Yes, Lily. I will not tell Remus because I know that he'll blame himself and I can't put up with that. No matter what you think of me, I just wont do that to him," Alison said in a clear voice that shut Lily up.

"Okay, well...I know that Ariel from Ravenclaw got an abortion last year," Iris rubbed her forehead, "I'll ask her and we have a Hogesmeade trip tomorrow-"

Iris suddenly stopped talking and her mouth dropped in shock.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow is Sirius' birthday," Iris slapped her forehead, "any way...so we'll go to Hogesmeade and...I guess you can have the abortion."

Alison nodded and buried her face in her pillow again. Lily and Iris decided to leave her for some time as she definitely needed some time on her own. While Lily pulled out her book, Iris sat down on her bed with the present she had got for Sirius a few weeks ago...before the break up.

It was a book. Not just any book, an album. The cover was a collage of pictures of her, him, James, Lily, Alison and Remus. The one in the middle was of her and Sirius. His arms were around her waist while hers were around his chest, the winding messing with their hair. Both of them were laughing and then Sirius would lean in and kiss her.

Iris wondered if she should give this gift to him now. But it would be such a waste and she had worked really hard.

Inside, there were pictures from every event. From pictures of Sirius and James goofing around to Sirius running after Iris. Really random and Lily, James, Alison, Remus and her had written loads of comments.

In the beginning, Iris had written;

_Well, I couldn't get you a normal book, could I? =P I'm twisted. Deal with it._

_Happy birthday! _

_I love you more than ice cream, chocolate, music and er...yeah I guess that's it. I'm joking! I'm joking! :) You know I love you more than anything._

_Iris._

Iris sighed deeply and erased some of the parts in the message. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was exactly 11:47. Thirteen minutes till his birthday. Shequickly wrapped up the gift and by the time she was done, there was only one minute left till midnight.

Iris got up from her bed and walked out of the dorm. Entering the common room, she was surprised to see Sirius curled up on the couch, surrounded by his books. Iris grinned and went over to him. She leaned in and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Sirius sat up quickly, his hair messed up (looking like crows lived in it) and his eyes wide open, "Jesus Christ - _**Freaking**_ hell, Iris!"

Iris started laughing at the look on his face. Sirius glared at her but soon joined in.

Iris chuckled and threw the her gift to him, "here - happy eighteenth."

"You got me a - IRIS! I told you! I don't want any -"

"Yeah, yeah but I never listened - so shut the hell up and open it," Iris said, sitting down beside him.

Sirius threw her a grin and ripped open the present. When the album appeared, he looked down at it, speechless. Iris felt herself stiffen when they kissed in the picture and she was suddenly extremely aware of him. So close to her that their arms were touching...

Sirius opened the book and looked down at the message she had left for him. Sirius looked at it for a moment and then turned towards Iris and kissed her forehead, "you really are twisted."

Iris smiled but couldn't say anything. It was pathetic. After all the times she had kissed him, it had never hit her like this before.

"This is amazing," Sirius said, laughing at the picture of him chasing Iris all around the grounds while she laughed her head off.

"PIGS ARE FLYING!" some one suddenly yelled.

Sirius and Iris shared a confused look and looked around for who was the owned of the voice.

"PIGS ARE FLYING! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! COWS ARE MEOWING! SIRIUS ORION BLACK JUST TURNED EIGHTEEN!!!"

James suddenly took off his invisibility cloak and revealed himself. He pulled Sirius into a hug and then said, "happy birthday, mate."

"Aw, James! Shout louder! People in _China _didn't hear you," Iris rolled her eyes. Sirius and James laughed.

"What's all this noise about?" Lily asked, coming into the room, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLACK!"

She ran to Sirius and attacked him with a hug. Sirius, who was still a little sleepy, fell down on the couch, taking Lily with him.

"Oi! No inappropriateness with my girlfriend," James laughed, pulling Lily up.

"I am...I am...so happy...that you'll stay with me...through ...thick...and thin," Sirius pretended to be all emotional and cry into Iris' shoulder.

"Riiight," Iris laughed.

"Oh well, just though I'd say happy birthday, " Lily shrugged.

"Yeah, me too," James sensed that Sirius wanted to be alone with Iris right now. Maybe if they left them...they would get back together...

As Lily went to the dorm, she did something very unexpected, "James, come with me."

"What?"

"Sleep in my room tonight."

"WHAT?"

"_Just_ sleep."

"Oh."

Lily laughed, "come on. Please?"

"Oh, a beautiful lady in bed...sure, why not," James chuckled and followed Lily upstairs, putting the charm on the stairs so that he would be allowed to go up by the stair case.

Sirius turned to Iris again and pulled her into a hug, "even though I haven't gotten my other presents yet, I can tell yours is the best one."

Iris grinned but found it hard to say anything. It just felt so right like this. But eventually...they had to break apart. Like they did just a few days ago, they had to end the hug.

*~*~*~*

"Lily, what's wrong with Ali?" James asked, as both him and Lily lay in bed. They had put the muffilato charm around them so that Iris and Alison wouldn't be able to hear anything they would say. But they could still hear them. And James didn't fail to notice Alison crying.

"Nothing, James," Lily lied. She wasn't sure is she should tell him. What if he went and told Remus.

"Why is she so upset?" James asked.

"She...she got a letter from home," Lily lied again. She gulped as James narrowed his eyes.

"So?"

"The letter...her mum and dad are fighting," Lily swallowed her black tongue.

"Oh," James said, "poor Ali."

"Yeah, I know," Lily sighed. Poor, poor Ali. Lily wondered how hard it was for her. She understood why she wasn't telling Remus. Because Remus would think he would have passed on his condition to the child and would go berserk.

James pulled Lily closer so that each line of his body was pressed against hers. Lily gasped as she felt his lips travel up and down her slender neck. She let out a moan when he licked the hollow beneath her ear and gently bit her ear lobe. Lily could tell that she would have to wear a high neck tomorrow due to the love bites.

James then pulled back and caught Lily's lower lip between his teeth and low sound broke from Lily's throat. James smiled against her lips and pulled her even closer so that it was almost impossible for Lily to breathe.

"Mmm...Lily, you smell so good," James whispered in an irresistible voice. Lily wasn't able to say anything as she had stopped breathing.

WHY, oh WHY did James Potter have this effect on her?

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Lily had to literally kick James out of bed. She made a mental note never to let him sleep in her room again as he was a big pain in the ass when it came to waking him up. Lily had to play the seduction trick again.

Lily chuckled as she remembered his face. That trick always worked.

Lily, Iris and Alison got ready for the Hogesmeade trip. Things were going to be a little difficult as they were all going to the new, famous bar called "three drinks". Iris tried to come up with an excuse so that they could slip away from James, Sirius and Remus for some time.

Lily pulled on her boots and snaked her scarf around her neck. She gave Alison a warm hug before they set off for Hogesmeade.

"Hey!" James said as they all piled into the common room.

"Great! You're here!" Remus said to Iris, grabbing her hand.

"W-what?" Iris asked. Shit. Did Remus know?

"Can you please wake this fool up? It's his birthday and he's not getting up! We need to get to Hogesmeade!" James said, pointing at Sirius who was asleep on the couch, "we woke up and got ready and Sirius went down to the common room. I think he fell asleep again here."

"You think?" Lily asked, laughing. James chuckled and put his arm around her waist.

Iris blinked, "you want me to wake him up?"

James and Remus nodded.

"I really don't want to get slapped," Iris chuckled, "he did that to me once in the Hilton."

Lily and James laughed as they remembered Sirius moaning about how she used to make him wake up every morning. Well...the guy was bound to crack one day.

Iris sighed and bent down and whispered directly in his ear, in that gentle and calming voice, "Sirius, wake up. Come on, it's your birthday. Please wake up for me."

Sirius opened his eyes and groaned, "I hate you, James."

"You know you love me," James laughed. Iris was wondering why Remus and Lily were staring at her in a peculiar way.

"I was having a good dream, you know," Sirius groaned.

"Yeah, yeah," James said and added in an undertone to Sirius (so that no one else could hear), "about Iris?"

"You sicko!" Sirius whacked the back of his head, "James, you can NOT think that way!"

"Bit rich coming from you. You used to think that way since you were what? Eleven? Twelve?"

"For your information....thirteen," Sirius mumbled.

James and him burst out laughing.

"So listen," Remus said, "three drinks doesn't open until five and it's three right now, so...what are we going to do?" Remus asked. Alison looked down at the ground to hide her blush.

As they all discussed possibilities, Iris suddenly got an idea.

"Oh, I want to buy some!" she said as they reached "Bianca", a shop for bras and underwear and lingerie...

"Haha, I want to go in!" James laughed.

Sirius chuckled, "Go on, Iris. We'll follow you."

"Idiots, you're not allowed inside," Iris giggled.

"Why? I see Amos Diggory in there with his girlfriend," Sirius said.

"Yeah, well, none of you is my boyfriend, so _chao_," Iris rolled her eyes but Sirius, James and Remus still followed her.

"You sick, _perverted_ boys!" Iris said with mock outrage and she slapped all of their faces in one go, "get away from here."

Remus, James and Sirius laughed and grabbed her elbows, leading her inside.

"Wait- Sirius, James do you have those mirrors on you where you can talk to each other?" Iris asked, before they entered the shop.

"Yeah," they said.

"Can I borrow them?"

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Iris sighed with frustration, "because I want to lick James' face. Why do you think dumb ass?"

"Ew, Iris," James laughed.

Iris rolled her eyes, laughing although and took the mirrors. She went to Lily and Alison and said, "I'll hold them up. You go to the centre. Keep me updated."

Alison and Lily nodded and began to walk away.

"HEY! Where are you going?" James asked.

"TRYING to get away from you!" Lily laughed.

"Oh, okay," James shrugged, chuckling.

Lily linked arms with Alison and they began to walk towards the centre, "it'll be fine, Ali! I promise. Ariel said that they're really good."

Alison sighed, "I know...it's just..."

"What?"

"I feel so...guilty."

"You can still tell Remus..."

Alison sighed, "you know that when I told him I loved him, he told me to break up with him?"

_"What?"_

_"_Yeah. So can you just imagine what he'll say when I tell him that I'm pregnant?"

"I get your point..."

"But that's not the reason why I feel guilty," Alison sighed.

"Then why...?"

Alison took a deep breath and stopped walking. She put a hand on her flat stomach and said, "I'm killing him."

Lily pulled Alison in to a hug and whispered, "you are not killing him, Alison. You are not equipped to deal with a child at seventeen. I think if this baby did come out right now, it would like to be raised by it's own mother rather than a foster mother."

Alison exhaled and nodded towards the centre, "let's do this, then."

*~*~*~*~*

"I want some one to catch me!" Iris said as she, James, Remus and Sirius walked through the streets of Hogesmeade.

"I'll catch you," James grinned.

"I don't want to fall for you!" Iris laughed.

"Oh...okay."

"I mean, you're attractive and all..."

Sirius spat out the butter beer he was drinking because he began to laugh so much. Remus doubled over too and James clutched his sides while Iris looked around at all of them like they were crazy.

"What?" she asked as they all laughed, "what did I say?"

Sirius choked on his butter beer and James and Remus began to laugh even more.

"WHAT?" Iris asked, "I mean, James isn't bad looking..."

"Ah, _Iris_," Remus laughed.

"You're classic," Sirius roared with laughter.

* * *

**HAHAHA, This actually happened with me and my friends. I said that "I want some one to catch me" and my friend JD, he said "I'll catch you." I swear, we all laughed for DAYS about it.**

**SO, some one asked me how I came up with this story and why I name i bamed it When The Stars Go Blue. Well....that's a pretty long story but I'll tell you...**

Okay, so my Dad is _obsessed _with U2. He's the one who got me into them in the first place. Any way, so he has this entrire collection and he just discovered this song by Bono and The Corrs which was called When The Stars Go Blue. We were on a four hour long journey to this town where my aunt lived and my Dad kept one playing this song AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN and AGAIN...

But I didn't really mind because I fell in love with the song. Not to mention that Bono's voice was mad sexy! ;)

ANY WAY, then while we were on the road, I was reading Order Of The Phoenix. I kept on reading Snape's memory again and again and I realized that I was REALLY interested in the Marauders. I got an unhealthy obsession. =D

So...while I was at my aunt's house, I got the idea for the story. And since I came up with it while listening to the brilliant song When The Stars Go Blue, I decided to name the story that.

Heehee. That's all.

**Some one also asked me if I named Iris after the song by the Goo Goo Dolls. **

Actually, no. Iris was REALLY hard for me to name cause I didn't want to give her a common name but not something like Gabriel at the same time. She needed to have a unique name and nothing fit her character. I though of naming her Isabel, but that just reminded me of Bella and I can't STAND Bella Swan.

Then I thought of Reah, but it didn't fit.

I looked for a name for AGES. We were studying Mytholygy at school and we were doing a story about Iris, the Godess of The Rainbow. And my friend threw me a note which said, "HEY! Iris! That fits! Name her Iris!"

ANd so the character was named.

**LOL. Here's the preview of the next chapter.**

He came up to her, interupting her dance with the Irish pretty boy and asked, "may I?"

She rolled her eyes and said to the boy, "thank you. Excuse me."

She took his hand and he wrapped his arms around her while she wrapped hers around his neck. He began to move her around the dance floor among the many other couples who were smiling at each other in a sickly romantic way.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as "Every Breath You Take" by the Police came on.

**If you haven't heard that song, you should seriously shoot yourself in the foot. I mean it. WHO HASN'T HEARD EVERY BREATH YOU TAKE?!**

**Lol, long author note.**

**SO! If you wanna find out:**

**-who I'm talking about in the preview**

**-if Remus finds out**

**-if Alison's abortion went right**

**THEN GIVE ME THOSE DAMN REVIEWS!!! **

**35, to be exact.**

**Teehee.**


	60. Something To Cry About

"Lily, is it done?" Iris whispered into the mirror when James, Sirius and Remus weren't looking. It had been over an hour and Remus and James were set on going to look for them. But Iris assured them by telling them that she was talking to Lily right now and that they were just getting make up.

"They're doing it," Lily said, her face anxious.

"Why aren't you inside with her?" Iris asked in a whisper.

Lily looked back at the door and then at Iris, "they wouldn't let me in."

Iris chewed her lip nervously, "Okay, I have to go. Meet us in three drinks in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"I don't know if we'll be done in fifteen minutes!" Lily said urgently.

"Damn it!" Iris panicked.

"Oh - wait, she's out," Lily sighed with relief, "oh, it's done. Aw, Ali - don't cry."

Iris smiled and put the mirror back in the pocket. She felt relief after a long time as she went over to Sirius, James and Remus, who were talking to Larry Smith and Derek Mitchell. Iris stopped for a few seconds, and she watched him laugh at something James had said. Iris felt a twist of anxiety in her stomach.

Did God really not want her to be happy? Because every time things were looking up, or even perfect, they would all come tumbling down and she would be stranded at the bottom again. Iris knew that it was unhealthy to have her happiness depending on one person but she couldn't help it. Sirius _was_where she found happiness.

Iris sighed and walked up to the them, "hey guys, Alison and Lily are on their way to the bar."

"Oh great," James smiled, clearly relieved. He didn't really like being away from Lily and not knowing where she was. Because he could tell that Iris was hiding something and not telling them the truth.

"Let's go then," Remus almost roared, clearly eager to meet Alison.

"Yeah. Bye Larry, bye Derek," Iris smiled at them. Derek nodded and smiled back while Larry blushed a little. Sirius noticed this and frowned.

They all made their way to the bar, eager to get drunk and really celebrate Sirius' birthday. Upon reaching the bar, James and Remus went inside. Iris was about to follow them when Sirius suddenly stopped her.

"What?" Iris asked. Sirius lead her down an abandoned alley and pushed her up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of her face and looked deep into her eyes, the way he looked at her when he wanted her to tell him the truth. For one mad second, Iris thought he was about to kiss her. But of course, she wasn't that lucky.

"Iris, Alison is pregnant?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide and shocked.

Iris' mouth dropped a little. How the hell did he know, "what?"

Sirius sighed, "look...I was watching you talk to Lily. I heard everything." Sirius didn't mention that his eyes hadn't left her ever since she went away to talk to Lily.

"You...crap," Iris panicked, "shit!"

"_Relax_," Sirius said, slightly panicking himself because of her behaviours, "relax. Does Remus know?"

Iris shook her head, "Ali doesn't want to tell him. She's getting an abortion."

"He has a right to know, Iris," Sirius said pointedly.

"Am I the one who is pregnant? No. Save that for Ali, Sirius. But I don't think you'll change her mind cause she's already had the abortion," Iris said in a whisper as they saw a Hogwarts boy come down the alley, muttering to himself.

"Didn't they use protection?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"Ah, I don't know," Sirius laughed, plunging his hands into his pockets, "I just can't believe _Alison_..."

"I know," Iris sighed.

"Ready to go get drunk?" Sirius asked her, obviously excited.

Iris chuckled and entered the bar. It was all red and black, with a smoky dance floor and loud thumping music. The bar was crowded but mostly people were on the dance floor, their bodies moving to the beat. Sirius spotted James and Remus at the bar with Peter and they rushed over to them. Sirius froze when Iris took off her coat. Underneath, she was wearing a sequin black top over her skinny jeans and to say that she looked beautiful, was putting it mildly.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Hey, what took you so long?" James asked as Iris sat down on the stool next to him.

"I just had to ask her something," Sirius shrugged.

"Hi, Peter," Iris said.

"H-hi, Ir- Iris," Peter stuttered. Iris rolled her eyes. Just because she was emo for three weeks , doesn't mean that he should sweat every time he sees her.

"Jesus, Peter. I'm not some drug pusher, you know," Iris laughed, "you don't have to be scared of me."

"W-what?" Peter asked, "scared? I-I'm n-not-"

"Mate, you're pretty scared of her," Remus laughed and draped an arm around Iris' shoulders.

"Hi, every one."

Every one turned around and saw Lily and Alison, who were both looking gorgeous in their party clothes. Alison was wearing a red dress with black tights and her hair was up in a pony tail. Lily was wearing a black top that fit her curves perfectly and dark blue boot cut jeans.

"Lily," James breathed and went forward, embracing her like she had gone missing for a thousand years and he had finally found her. Lily chuckled and stroked his hair as he whispered, "I didn't think you meant it when you said you were trying to get away from me."

Lily laughed and pulled away, "ah yes. An hour without you. It was definitely heaven."

"While you enjoyed heaven, you left me in hell," James said dramatically.

"Drama queen," Lily chuckled.

"Moi?" James asked, pretending to be outraged. Then he smiled warmly, his hazel eyes boring into her emerald orbs, "want to dance?"

Lily's smile fell, "er...I'm really tired. Can I just sit down for two minutes?"

James smiled, "sure. We can dance later."

They made their way over to Remus, Iris, Alison, Sirius and Peter who were all laughing. Iris and Alison were seated on the stools, while Sirius was sitting on the counter. Remus had his arms around Alison and Peter was standing there awkwardly, with his hands in his pocket.

"Prongs! You wont believe it!" Sirius yelled, laughing.

"What?" James asked, coming over.

"Old Wormy here says he's in _love_," Sirius laughed while Iris smacked the back of his head.

"You still haven't given that habit up, have you?" Sirius asked affectionately. Iris bit her lip, smiling at the same time and shook her head.

"What?" James asked, his eyes wide, "you're in LOVE? With who? Who's the unlucky girl?"

"James!" Lily smacked his arm.

"Thanks, man," Peter rolled his watery eyes, "and I'm not telling any of you."

"WHY?" Remus asked, outraged.

"Because - because, " Peter hesitated and decided to lie, "because you would make fun of me."

"Wormtail! I tell you everything," Sirius grumbled.

"The reason why Peter isn't telling you is because you can't keep a secret to save your life," Iris teased.

Sirius gasped, "that is not true! I kept your secret about the - "

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Iris yelled suddenly and every one turned to stare at her, "oh I just felt like singing."

"You have a beautiful voice."

Iris turned around and saw a blond Mount Temple boy leaning towards her. He was quite good looking, in a pretty boy type of way. Iris didn't know what to say. She had a good voice but she was just fooling around right now.

"Er - um - thank you?" Iris couldn't help laughing along with James and Remus who both found the "la la la" atrocious.

"Hi, I'm Neil," the boy said, offering his hand, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Iris," Iris smiled, shaking his hand.

"Want to dance?" he asked with a smile.

Iris froze for a second. She didn't know what to do. Should she dance with him or keep on hoping that Sirius and her would get back together? Should she start dating again? But what if Sirius wanted to get back together?

But she couldn't sit around waiting for him for ever. And any way, this could be fun.

"Sure," Iris smiled at him and hopped out of her seat. He gave his hand and Iris took it. He lead her to the dance floor and as he did, Iris turned her face around and winked at Lily. Lily, James and Remus laughed and Peter giggled uneasily. Iris' gaze then fluttered to Sirius' who was looking like some one had stomped on his foot. But he soon gained control and smiled at her.

"Well, your highness - have your legs eased?" James asked Lily with a grin.

"Oh, shut up," Lily laughed and got off her seat, ready to dance. James laughed and lead her to the dance floor as well.

Remus chuckled, "they're really weird. I just noticed that."

"_Just_ noticed it?" Sirius asked, tilting his head back to drink his fire whiskey.

Remus stuck his tongue out at Sirius and then turned to Alison, "care to dance?"

Alison looked nervous, "er...actually, Remus. I can't dance at the moment. Can you get me something to drink?"

Remus looked at her weirdly, "why can't you dance?"

"I'm....I'm having really bad cramps," Alison lied, "can you please get me something to drink?"

"Sure," Remus smiled and kissed her cheek before disappearing. Peter went off some where as well.

"Really, I can't believe the guy is -"

"Sirius, you have to help me," Alison almost begged, tears in her eyes.

"Ali, are you okay?" Sirius asked, alarmed.

"I'm -"

"I know. You were pregnant," Sirius said. Alison seemed shocked but then shrugged it off.

"I'm still pregnant," Alison said, the tears leaking out of her eyes.

Sirius' eyes widened.

"And it's not Remus' child."

* * *

WOAH!!! ;) Told you what I had planned for you was shocking. So I know the preview wasn't in this. It'll be the next chapter but I guess you all know by now that I was talking about Sirius and Iris.

-WHAT is Alison talking about?

-WHO has Peter fallen in love with?

-WHO is the father, if not Remus?

-WHAT happened to the abortion?

-WHY does Alison think SIRIUS is the best to help?

FIND OUT in the next chapter! ....if you give me forty reviews. AY CARAMBA! I got sixty one reviews for the last one! WOOHOO! Really, I LOVE going through your reviews. You give me so many of my ideas! I REALLY LOVE YOU ALL!

**PREVIEW:**

"I know what I'll call you," she looked down at the dog with loving eyes, "I'll call you snuffles."

**I guess now we know where Sirius came up with the name "snuffles". :)**


	61. Every Breath You Take

Sirius stared at her, feeling weak all of a sudden. His mouth dropped and he spoke in barely a whisper, "What?"

Alison buried her face in her hands and began to cry, "I know it's not his baby, Sirius."

"Then - then," Sirius choked feeling like no air was in his lungs, "_whose_ is it?"

Alison took a deep breath and whispered, "it's Will's."

Sirius nearly fell off the counter and he was quiet for over a minute, staring at Alison in a completely new light. She was hardly the girl he knew. The girl he was best friends with. The girl he told everything. Sirius thought he knew her but he hardly did.

"Wait - let me get this straight. You mean, you're carrying the girl I love's _nephew_?" Sirius asked incredulously, "Jesus - what is WRONG with you, Alison?! Will isn't just some random guy - "

"Exactly. He isn't. Sirius...Will was my child hood best friend," Alison whispered, "you know that I'm adopted, right?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, still confused, "wait - does Iris know?"

"No. No one does. Only you. Any way, Will and I used to be in the same foster home. He and I...we were best friends...and when I found out he was Iris' brother, when she introduced him, he recognized me. And then I started mailing him, and he sent me letters. He once came to Hogwarts, too. And remember....remember when we were staying at the Hilton, I went to meet my 'great aunt Sadie?'"

Sirius nodded, feeling sick.

"I met Will," Alison sighed.

"Alison, you sicken me," Sirius shook his head, looking disgusted, "I mean, how can you cheat on some one you love?"

"Oh, come _ON_, Sirius! Out of the three billion girls you dated, you cheated on more than half of them!"

"Because I wasn't in _love _with them. They were just flings."

"That's because you've only fallen in love with one girl and you can't even make her happy," Alison snapped in a tight voice, knowing that that was Sirius' weak spot.

Sirius cringed.

"Why are you telling ME?" Sirius asked in a hard voice. He would just turn bitter every time any one mentioned the reason why he had to break up with Iris.

"Because..." Alison sighed, "I'm sorry, Pads."

"Sorry about what? Cheating on my best friend or giving me a slap in the face with your words?" Sirius asked in a cold tone, still not looking at her.

"Both," Alison sighed, "Sirius...I love Will, too."

"How are you sure he's the father?" Sirius asked, his tone not going any where.

"We didn't use protection. It was all so...unexpected," Alison whispered.

"So...why are you telling me again?" Sirius asked, looking down at her.

Alison took a deep breath, "you're the only one who can calm Iris down when she's upset. Please...tell her. I need her with me o-"

"NO!" Sirius yelled, "oh come on, Ali! The time is long gone when I could calm her down by kissing her or something. I think it's better if you tell her."

"Please, Pads?"

"Ali - this isn't some thing which she can just shrug off. You screwed her brother."

Alison took a deep breath again and got off from her stool, "please tell her?"

There was just something about the look on her face which made Sirius gave in. It was so desperate and it suddenly hit Sirius that he couldn't deny a pregnant lady. Alison threw her arms around him and began to weep. While Sirius comforted her, Alison said that she was going back to Hogwarts and that he should tell Remus that she wasn't feeling well.

As she left, Sirius sighed and got off from his seat. Iris would probably slap him. Or worse, she would ask the Irish pretty boy to choke him. Honestly, his hands were the size of bulls...

He made his way over to them and saw Iris laughing at some thing he said. It was a fake laugh. Sirius was sure because it didn't touch her eyes, something that Sirius loved about her. He could always tell is she really meant what she was saying. When she saw him, her eyes lit up like a child's and he grinned.

"May I?" He asked, holding out his hand, ignoring Neil.

Iris bit her lip from laughing and turned back to Neil, "thank you for...this. Excuse me."

She slipped out of Neil's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck while he snaked them around her waist. Sirius locked his fingers with hers and started moving her around on the dance floor, surrounded by couples who were smiling at each other in a sickly romantic way.

Iris felt her breath hitch in her throat as "Every Breath You Take" by the Police came on. Many couples sighed and were now looking like they were in their own world.

Iris felt her heart literally skip a beat when Sirius suddenly pulled her closer. And at that moment, she didn't care if this was inappropriate or that he didn't love her any more. She just wanted to enjoy ever single minute of this.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling in the scent of him while he pulled her even close

_Every breath you take  
__Every move you make  
__Every bond you break  
__Every step you take  
__I'll be watching you_

"Don't you think this song is slightly stalker - ish?" Sirius chuckled.

Iris playfully smacked his arm, "shut up."

And Sirius did. They just moved among all the others, enjoying this moment.

_Oh, can't you see  
__You belong to me  
__How my poor heart aches  
__With every step you take_

Sirius sighed. Why was it that every time he asked her to dance, a song with lyrics he could relate to would play?

"Hey," he whispered softly, "let's go out for a second."

Sirius felt like screaming. How was he supposed to tell her that Alison was expecting her niece or nephew or what ever!

"Okay," Iris smiled and pulled way. Sirius took her hand and as they walked out, Iris saw James and Lily dancing. Lily's head was resting on his chest, her eyes closed and a small smile on her face. James' cheek was pressed to her hair and he was smiling in the same way.

He led her down to the same abandoned alley and Iris pressed her back to the wall. She looked up at Sirius weirdly who was looking constipated.

"Er...yes?" Iris couldn't help giggling at the expression on his face.

"Alison is still pregnant!" Sirius burst out.

Iris' eyes widened, "what?"

"And it's not Remus' child."

Iris' lips formed an 'O' and she asked, "then who...?"

Sirius took a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulder. If she slapped him then he would murder Alison.

"She's carrying Will's child."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Alison wiped her eyes and buried her face in her pillow once again. After Remus found out that she had left, he had come looking for her and she had been a bit - well, not a bit - she had been really harsh with him. After their fight, Remus had gone up to his dorm thinking that it was all just P. M. S.

Alison felt so guilty. She couldn't bear it. She loved both of them so much. Will was her child hood best friend, her first love and Remus was....Remus. She loved him so much and yet...Will was everything to her too. She couldn't decided and it was ripping her apart.

The dorm room suddenly flew open and in came Iris, her expression scary and Sirius who was looking alarmed.

"You!" Iris yelled, coming towards her.

Sirius grabbed her around the waist, and tried to pull her out of the room, but she shoved against his chest, "YOU! YOU _UNBELIEVABLE,_ LYING, CHEATING WHORE!"

"Iris - " Sirius tried to calm her down but she held up a hand.

"THERE ARE MILLIONS OF MEN IN THE WORLD AND YOU CHOOSE MY BROTHER TO F*** AROUND WITH?" Iris yelled, "get away from me, Sirius!"

"Iris, just hear - "

"NO, I WILL NOT! WILL IS MY EFFING BROTHER! And you choose to cheat on Remus with HIM? HOW DARE YOU!? YOU BITCH!"

"That's enough, Iris," Sirius said through clenched teeth after seeing Alison rub her forehead, her expression pained and tortured. Grabbing her waist, he led her out of the door.

"Let me go, Sirius," Iris said, her voice close to breaking.

Sirius then pulled her to him, in a tight embrace. One hand went to the small of her back while one was in her hair, holding her against his chest. Iris was stiff for a moment but then she began to cry, snaking her arms around his waist.

"Shh...don't worry," Sirius kissed her forehead.

"Why Will? He's my brother. Why him?" Iris asked.

"Iris...he was her first love and all...she couldn't help it," Sirius said.

"But he's still my brother and Remus still loves her," Iris wept.

Sirius sighed, "she loves them both."

"But he's my _brother_! He's the only family I have left!" Iris groaned.

"She can't help it, lo - Iris," Sirius had to bite his tongue to stop himself from calling her "love".

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Every one has left," Lily said to James as they sat down at the bar, "honestly, James! I think you're gay. I didn't know you could dance that well."

James laughed, "well...Sirius is a pathetic dancer and that always encouraged me."

Lily shook her head, "you're a bad friend. You take advantage of your friend's flaws? You disgust me, Potter."

"I amuse you, Evans," James grinned and he leaned forward, "and I think you look incredibly sexy tonight."

"That was a bit random," Lily chuckled.

"But you really do. I had to literally threaten those boys who were trying to get you to look at them," James chuckled.

"That was hilarious," Lily laughed.

"Lily..." James smiled, shaking his head, "if I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?"

Lily smiled, "you know I will."

James leaned in towards her, "what were you doing today? With Alison?"

Lily stopped breathing. One look into those hazel eyes and she would spill her secrets, but she couldn't, "I can't tell you, James."

"Is it something to do with...you?"

"No. It was something to do with Ali."

James looked at Lily weirdly for a second and then his mouth fell open in an 'O', "Oh my God, Ali is PREGNANT?"

"Shhh!" Lily hissed, "no she isn't! Why would you think that?"

"I just - I just put together the signs! Of course! It's so obvious," James smacked his forehead, "she is, isn't she?"

"Not any more," Lily shrugged.

"What?"

"She got an abortion."

"Oh."

Lily was confused because James' tone was suddenly cold and hard.

"Why are you suddenly so -"

"I'm against abortions," James shook his head.

"Yeah, but James, Ali's not equipped to deal with a child at seventeen."

"Does Remus know?"

"No."

"He's definitely the father?"

"Yeah. I guess."

* * *

Many of you kept on asking me why Alison blushed every time she saw Will. I was surprised NONE of you guessed it was him. Except for one person...I can't remember. Any way...I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGH SIRIUS WAS THE FATHER!

No way man, I'm not THAT cruel. Sirius is totally with IRIS.

I know there weren't a lot of L/J scenes in this chapter but I had to tackle so many problems in this one. So...sorry.

AND Btw, it makes me really happy when people tell me that Iris is perfect for Sirius cause I really didn't want her to turn out to be a mary sue and all...I worked REALLY hard on her character. Alison came to my mind fully made but Iris was just...

So basically, I'm glad you all like Iris. =)

OKAY, OKAY I know the preview isn't in this chapter. I just couldn't manage it. My head is hurting now because of how complicated this Will/ Alison/ Iris/ Remus thing is.

Truth to be told, I feel sort of bad for Iris. She feels like Alison is stealing her only family. Which is sort of true.

ANY WAY, WOW!!! You're all the BEST! Exactly sixty one reviews again! LOL!

SO, if you wanna find out:

**-How REMUS reacts to this mess**

**-How WILL reacts to this mess**

**-What IRIS says to Will**

**-Who PETER is in LOVE with?**

**-What Lily and James think when they find out who the real father is. With James being james and Lily being Lily.**

**-WILL IRIS AND ALISON STILL BE FRIENDS AFTER THIS????**

LOL. Give me forty reviews and you find out, lovelies.

BTW, I was thinking...isn't Jim Sturgess a bit like James? I mean...Jackson Rathbone is GORGEOUS but he's too tame looking for James. So I was wondering if I should do that. Switch them. What do you think.

LOL. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	62. Stuck In A Moment You Can't Get Out Of

**Hey, even though I'm on chapter sixty two (HUZZAH!) I just wanna say that this story is dedicated to:**

Izza, Mehrunisa, Yasha, Anaum, Rida, Saniya, Ayesha, Areij. Keep on rocking. ;) Stay hot.

**This story is also dedicated to:**

Kyo's - Kitten 256 (she or he was the first person to review my story and she has stuck with it since then), TwistedXLittleXMe (for really boosting my ego. LOL. I love you, Megan!), IrisBlack (because you always made me feel good about myself).

**IT IS ALSO DEDICATED TO:**

KaceyO  
Mischief Managed 93 (Haha, I love U2 too!)  
tjPCfreak  
Caramel Wafer  
booklover15  
AKITO. At the disco ( for making me laugh with your last review and for sticking with the story)  
8racecar47  
Annabubble (for calling me "amazing" three billion times. LOL. )  
sums96  
CommeParMagie  
Gayle7  
Niksz (for your LONG review that I thoroughly enjoyed!)  
Anjalit2624  
xox-shopaholic-xoxo  
Holy Cross Baby  
I love Sirius Black 123

* * *

When Iris woke up, she knew she wasn't in her bed. It wasn't soft but it wasn't unpleasant either. Her body was pressed against something very warm and there was a comfortable pressure on the small of her back.

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was his face.

_His_ face. Right next to her. Iris looked around and saw that they were in the hall of the Girl's dorms. It was clearly sun rise as the sky was a mixture of red, gold, pink and orange. She tried to remember how she had landed herself here.

Oh right. When they had sat down on the floor, they must have fallen asleep.

Iris remembered the events of last night. How she had yelled at Alison and she immediately felt guilty. Now that she had a clear head and had gotten over the shock, she could think straight. It wasn't her fault she had fallen in love with Will. It was something one couldn't help. Iris ought to know with her experience. No matter how much you hated the boy, no matter how much you denied it, you couldn't help falling in love.

But Will was still her brother. And Alison was her best friend. He was off limits.

But...she couldn't help it. And neither could he. And her words were pretty harsh last night. Iris felt a twist of anxiety in her stomach and she wanted to go and make it up to her best friend. But she also didn't want to move from here.

She looked up at his peaceful face again, and felt her insides melt. She really didn't want to move any more so she buried her face in his shoulder and fell asleep, once again.

o. O. o

Lily was sitting with her back against the bark of the beach tree, at the usual spot. She had her book open in front of her and she was really enjoying the complicated relationship of Heathecliffe and Cathy. Edgar needed to get a life. He really had no balls.

Some foot steps made Lily turn around and she saw Snape walking towards her, with a troubled look. Lily chose to ignore him but he came and stood right infront of her.

"Yes?" Lily asked, forgetting her cold tone as she looked up into those black eyes.

"I want to...I really want you to...stop being a typical girl," Snape mumbled.

"Er...what?" Lily asked, confused.

"You act just like those other girls. Throwing yourself at Potter just because he's got a small talent on the quidditch pitch! I thought you were different! You - you _promised_me that you would never admit to him. And there you were yesterday - giving yourself to him," Snape said in one breath.

Lily stared at him coldly, "anything else?"

Snape looked taken aback at her answer as he was expecting something entirely different, "you - you -"

"Snape," Lily began, getting to her feet, "no matter what you say, I love him. And at least he loves me enough to give up his arrogant attitude and change. You couldn't even stop using a word that was insulting."

Snape stared at her with a pained look, "I didn't mean - "

"Save it Snape," Lily sighed, walking away.

"Hey!" Snape grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "you WILL hear me out this time. Enough is enough -"

"You unbelievable swine!" Lily said outraged, trying to get his hands off her.

"HEY!"

Lily didn't have a single second to register anything. One minute Snape was standing in front of her and the next minute he was in the black lake, drenched in water .

Lily looked at him in shock and then back at James, who was looking furious and pointing his wand at Snape. Snape started to twitch and splash around in the water.

"James - STOP!" Lily yelled.

James shook his head, "he touched you."

"That doesn't mean you try to drown him. Stop, James, STOP!" Lily screamed, taking out her own wand and pointing it at him.

James' eyes widened, forgetting Snape. He lowered his wand and looked at Lily who was wearing a scary expression, "you want to attack me?"

"You can't just kill off people who touch me, I can take care of myself," Lily spat, feeling bitter.

James' hazel eyes turned cold, "clearly, you can't."

"_Excuse me_?"

"You know what? I can't do this any more," James groaned.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I changed so much for you, I don't even know who I am any more. I can't keep on hiding myself away. You haven't fallen in love with _me_, Lily. You've fallen in love with the man I've pretended to be ...just for you."

Lily looked shocked, "w-what? James...what are you saying? Where is this all coming from?"

"I...I need to be alone, Lily," James said before walking away, taking Lily's happiness with him.

o. O. o

When Sirius woke up, Iris talked to him for a few minutes before going into the dorm to apologize to Alison. She opened the door just a little and saw her asleep, her body twisted with the sheets.

Iris took a deep breath and walked towards her bed. She looked down at her face, the big tear stains on her pillow, her hands over her stomach. Iris bit her lip, wondering if Alison would really accept her apology after how she treated her.

Iris bent down, sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Alison. Alison's eyes fluttered open and when she realized it was Iris, who was embracing her, she began to cry. Iris started to weep as well.

"I'm sorry," Alison sobbed.

"I'm sorry, too," Iris whispered.

Alison sat up, so that she could look at Iris, "I know everything about Will. He was my best friend and I love him...but I love Remus, too."

Iris sighed deeply, "I'll talk to Will about this."

Alison shook her head.

"Now you don't want him to know?" Iris asked incredulously.

Alison sighed, "the problem is...I don't know who the father is."

Iris groaned, "Alison -"

"I just realized at night. There was a time when Remus and I...without protection," Alison buried her face in her hands, "I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve either of them."

* * *

OOOO... Looks like no one is happy at the moment. Come on guys. Lily and James were getting boring. They need drama.

SO if you wanna know:

**-WHO is the father?**

**-WHAT James meant?**

**-ARE LILY AND JAMES GOING TO BREAK UP? *sob sob***

Heehee. You know the drill. Gimme 40 reviews and you find out.

**PREVIEW:**

"No, take the red head too. She'll create trouble by telling every one," the man growled. The men holding Iris and Mary MacDonald nodded and both of them grabbed Lily before she could run.

"This will teach her brother and her father," the man grinned as they dragged them towards the hiding place.

"MARY! What's going on?" Iris hissed.

Mary whimpered and whispered, "don't you know?"

"No," Iris hissed.

"Your brother and my father did something....extremely bad according to these people. They're holding us hostages."


	63. If I Could Just Hear Your Voice Again

"Alison, you have to tell him," Lily said after the shocked silence. Iris was biting the skin on her nails, her legs stretched out in front of her, on the bed. Lily was staring at Alison like she didn't know who she was. Alison was rubbing her forehead, looking quite deranged.

"I know I have to," Alison whispered.

"Do you have any idea who you want to stay with?" Iris asked, flipping through the book on her lap. She was trying to find a test or spell that would tell who the father was.

Alison closed her eyes and pressed her back to the bed head, "no."

"Want my advice?" Iris asked. She felt so uncomfortable talking about her brother like that.

Alison nodded, desperate for help.

"Okay, I'm not just saying this because Will is my brother. But I would advise you to stay with Remus," Iris said, scratching her chin absent mindedly with the end of her quill, "Remus is perfect. He cares, he's sensitive, he's good looking, he's one of the best friends I've ever had. He would stay with you through thick and thin. Will is...Will is like a bad combination of what Sirius used to be mixed with...some one like...Chuck Bass. Wait...you don't know who he is. Any way...the thing is...Alison, I know what Will is like with girls. He treats them like...disposable wipes or something."

Alison stared at Iris, "but he's so different with me."

"Trust me, he's not your type. He's not even MY type. Ew. That sounds so twisted. Any way, like I'm interested in the more...."

"Serious type?" Lily chuckled at her own joke.

"Yeah, just like you're into the _dear_ type," Iris rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Has he told you he loves you?" Lily asked Alison.

"Yes," Alison nodded.

Iris pursed her lips, "_when_ did he tell you he loves you?"

Alison blushed.

"He told you in bed, didn't he?" Iris groaned, "Alison! Even though you were the first out of all of us, you're still such a child!"

Alison raised her eye brow, "what's wrong with that?"

"Ali, a boy will tell you or promise you anything in bed," Lily told her, "I mean, they'll say anything because they don't want to lose access to the hot naked lady lying next to them. It's common sense, Al."

Alison was looking shocked, "but Will...no...no, he isn't like that!"

Iris bit her lip, "Alison...Remus loves you. Will...he's my brother, you know. I can tell."

Alison began to cry. Lily wrapped her arms around her and suddenly Iris screamed, "I'VE FOUND IT! I found the spell!"

"Oh great," Lily sighed with relief while Alison held her breath.

"It'll point at who's the father. So...I guess we have to get Remus up here. Ali, are you ready to tell him?" Iris asked.

Alison ran her fingers through her hair and whispered, "yes."

"Okay," Iris gave her an encouraging smile and walked out of the room. Lily stared at Alison for a moment, taking advantage of the fact that Iris wasn't here.

"You're disgusted, aren't you?" Alison asked sadly.

"Yes," Lily answered truthfully before walking out. She had her own problems to deal with.

Minutes went by and Alison curled up in a tight ball on the bed, trying to figure out what she would say to him. A few moments later, Remus came in, knocking on the door

awkwardly. He smiled at her and Alison's heart ached.

"Hey," he whispered and came over to sit beside her.

"Don't," Alison groaned, "don't be nice to me. I'm a terrible person."

"No, you're not," Remus hugged her close, "why would you say that?"

"Before I tell you anything, I need to do something," Alison said, taking out her wand. She muttered the spell and closed her eyes, afraid to see who it would point at.

When she finally mustered up her courage, she looked down at the wand to see that it was pointing at Remus.

o. O. o

Lily was walking towards the usual spot, beneath the beach tree, wondering what was wrong with James. It was really weird when he acted like that because he was usually such a happy, bubbly person.

She saw him sitting with his back pressed against the bark, his legs stretched out in front of him, reading the news paper. Lily took a deep breath and went to him.

"Hey, James," Lily said.

James looked up, his cheerful smile missing, "hi, Lily."

"Are you going to bother to explain your sudden out burst today?"

"Lily...."

"What did you mean?"

"I'm...I can't explain it..."

"James...what's going on? Tell me..."

"You just...don't like who I really am," James mumbled, "I can't change any more."

"I'm not asking you to!"

"Yet you want me to give up all the pranks I pulled with Sirius! You asked me to stop hexing Snivellus, who I can NOT stand. Iris accepted Sirius for who he was. Why do I have to change?" James yelled, his voice building up.

"I was just trying to..." Lily could feel her eyes water.

"Trying to what?"

"WELL IF YOU WANT TO GROW UP TO BE AN ARROGANT PRAT THEN I WONT STOP YOU!" Lily screamed, "I'm sick of you, James. I thought you like ME for who I was. And now I find out that you want me to be just like IRIS?"

"AT LEAST SHE ACCEPTS SIRIUS FOR WHO HE IS! She didn't ask him to give up all what he liked to do!"

"Well, excuse me if I'm just trying to turn you into a better person! If hexing people for the fun of it and making fun of Severus is what you LOVE than go do it for all I care!"

Lily glared at him and then walked off, feeling like the world had ended.

o. O. o

Iris was sitting with her back against the beach tree later on in the day. She was finishing her potions essay and when she looked down at it, she laughed out loud. It was so well written. Like a novel.

Iris never told any one but one think she really loved to do was write. Just commanding the english language into something as brilliant as all the works in the past was amusing to her. After she was done, Iris pulled out her note book. She was really in the mood to write something. Anything.

Bringing her quill down to the crisp, new notebook Remus had got her for Christmas, she began to write:

_She sat as care free as a flower in the wind, on the rocks in her flowy white dress, looking out into the ocean. Twirling the tulip in her fingers around, her gaze fell upon the two young girls playing in the sand. They reminded her of her own free and innocent child hood. A time when she didn't have to worry about not being a "scarlet woman", how holding hands with a boy didn't mean something more than it really was. A time where she didn't have to worry about her reputation and fear lack of suitors._

_The two girls, ran away giggling and Isabel smiled at them. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some foot steps coming closer._

_Turning around, she saw Seth. Seth Bennett._

_How could she describe what an unbelievable, annoying, insane bastard he was? The English language wasn't enough to describe her hatred for the boy. Despite his rich family and good looks, he was really just another arrogant male along with many millions. His looks may make him the most well known and wanted bachelor but Isabel knew that he really was nothing special._

_She was later to find out how wrong she was._

Iris looked down at what she had written and realized that this was them. Her and Sirius. How she turned out to be wrong about him and the rich family,along with the good looks coupled with the arrogant attitude.

Seth Bennett was Sirius Black and she was Isabel.

Some thing cold and wet nudged Iris' hand. She jumped and shut the journal and looked up at the black and shaggy dog. Iris raised a hand and began to stroke him, something which he thoroughly enjoyed. Scratching him behind the ears, she realized that she couldn't call him "black dog" for ever.

"I know what I'll call you," Iris looked down at the dog with love, "I'll call you snuffles."

o. O. o

Remus was pale and shocked. Alison could tell. He wasn't moving and his gray eyes were wide, his lips set in a straight line. Alison couldn't look at him. There was a long silence before Remus whispered, "well I don't blame you."

Alison looked up, "what?"

Remus sighed deeply, "I can understand why you did it, Ali. I mean...I'm a werewolf. We don't exactly have a future. You deserve some one...who can give you what you want."

"But I don't want to be with him!" Alison cried, "I love _you_, Remus."

Remus smiled sadly, "you love him, too."

"But I love you more."

"Ali..."

"Remus. Stop. Please. You've made me happier than I ever was. I was so stupid. I mean...Will used to be my best friend but he's...he's not you."

Remus looked down, rubbing his forhead like he had a head ache.

"I want to be with you," Alison whispered, "can you...forgive me?"

Remus sighed, "I don't know."

Alison took a deep breath, "Remus...that's not all."

Remus' mouth dropped, "your having _another _affair?"

"No! But...I'm..."

"Yes?"

"I'm...pregnant."

Remus bit his lip, "with Will's child?"

"No," Alison shook her head.

Remus stood up suddenly, "no!"

"I'm sorry," Alison wept.

"No! Alis - NO!" Remus kicked the side of her bed, "you're f****** seventeen!_ I'm seventeen! _This is...this is too much."

"I'm getting an abortion," Alison whispered.

"And killing the child?"

"What do you want me to do? I can't - I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF THIS BABY, OKAY? JUST LIKE YOU SAID - I'M SEVENTEEN!"

Remus nodded, "it's going to be a werewolf like me."

"What?"

"He or she will be a werewolf," Remus groaned.

"Remus...I can't do this. I have to get an abortion...I can't...my life will..." Alison cried.

Remus bit his lip, "I guess there's no option left but abortion."

"I'm going tomorrow...with Iris and Lily," Alison whispered.

"You want me to come?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

o. O. o

Melanie Stevens sat with her friends in the Great Hall the next morning, reading the news paper. There was an article about how Healer Will Hewson and Mary MacDonald's father (who was a healer, too) had refused to treat some sick death eaters. A fight broke out in which three death eaters were killed and now Healer Hewson and Healer MacDonald were getting the best protection provided by the ministry.

o. O. o

"Ready to go?" Iris asked. They were about to go to Hogesmeade and they even had permission from Dumbledore. Except he thought they were going to buy some books and get samples from some trees for their Herbology home work. Iris had a feeling that Dumbledore knew the real reason because his eyes were twinkling when she asked him if they could go.

Alison and Lily nodded and both of them went down the stairs. Iris grabbed her bag, her wand and locked their dorm. She was about to go down when Sirius appeared. Iris gasped in surprise and he began to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny," Iris snapped.

"Listen," Sirius said, coming closer, "take this with you, okay? So if you all need anything... James, Remus and I can get over there."

He handed her the mirror and stepped back, plunging his hands inside his pocket. Iris smiled, "okay. Thanks. See you."

o. O. o

"Well, that's a relief," Lily sighed as they got out of the centre. Mary MacDonald had accompanied them. Apparently, her boy friend had gotten her pregnant as well and she wanted an abortion, too.

"Mm hmm," Alison ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, I wanted to get some supplies," Iris said as they stopped in front of the stationery shop, "any one else?"

"Yeah, I'll come," Lily said.

"Me too," Mary stepped forward.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts," Alison stretched, "I'm tired."

"Will you be okay going back by yourself?" Iris asked, biting her lip.

"I'm not seven, Iris," Alison rolled her eyes before going away. Lily, Iris and Mary went inside the shop and bought all their goods. They stepped out side and just as they were about to cross this abandoned alley, hands suddenly grabbed Iris and Mary around the waist and pulled them into the darkness.

Mary screamed and struggled while Iris was still too shocked to say anything.

"Shut up, girlie," a man growled, putting a hand over Mary's mouth, "she's just like her father, this one."

"Not much like 'er brother, is she," the man holding Iris said, "the Hewson pig shouts like 'ell."

"RUN, LILY!" Iris yelled, finally finding her voice.

"NO! Take the red head too! She'll create havoc by telling every one!" the man growled.

Hands grabbed Lily and pulled her into the hut as well. Lily struggled, kicking the man with her legs, putting up a good fight. But the man was too strong.

"Mary!" Iris hissed, "what was all that talk about your Dad and my brother? What's going on?"

"You don't know?" Mary whimpered.

"No!" Iris whispered.

"Your brother and my Father refused to treat these death eaters. A skirmish took place and three death eaters were killed."

"What? So why are they taking us?" Iris asked.

"I think they're holding us hostages," Mary wept.

Iris stared at her for a moment. Then she jammed her elbow into the man's stomach as hard as she could. He dropped her and howled with pain. Iris took out her wand and created a shield charm so that she was free from him. The other two men were too busy with Lily and Mary.

She took out the mirror and yelled, "SIRIUS!"

* * *

Dun dun dun daaaaah...

Heehee. Remus is the father. Woopee. But I'm not exactly sure how I feel about Alison's character now. I mean, I never really liked her. She was like...just _there._

_BUT IS STILL LOVE REMUS! HE ROCKS AND BELONGS WITH TONKS!_

SO! If you want to find out:

-What happens to Iris, Lily and Mary?

-What will happen between Lily and James?

-How will Sirius react to this situation? With Iris in danger and all...

-How will JAMES react to the situation? Knowing that the last time he talked to Lily, he yelled at her.

Haha. You know the drill. 40 reviews and you get the answer.


	64. It's A Crazy Little Thing Called Love

** Song:** No Boundaries (Kris Allen) -these lyrics mostly relate to Iris and Sirius

_Seconds, hours, so many days  
You know what you want but how long can you wait?  
Every moment lasts for ever if you feel you've lost your way  
__What if your chances are already gone?  
Started believing that I could be wrong  
But you give me one good reason  
to fight and never walk away_

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius looked around the dorm in confusion. James and him shared a look and wondered who was screaming his name. James looked out of the door and Sirius looked out of the window. James shrugged and went back to his own bed. Sirius sat down on the window sill, looking out into the sun set.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET OFF YOUR ARSE AND LOOK IN THE DAMN MIRROR!"

Sirius realized with a jolt that it was Iris' voice. His heart hammering, he ran to the table with the mirror and picked it up, "Iris? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

He looked into the mirror, only to see her features lit up with fear. Before she could answer, some one grabbed her around the waist and Sirius heard every scream as they performed the Cruciatus curse on her. James' eyes widened and he joined Sirius' side.

"Iris? IRIS!" Sirius yelled, standing up. He felt tortured and sick as he heard her yell.

"What's going on?" James asked in a terrified voice as he heard Lily scream Iris' name. Sirius cringed when he heard Iris scream with pain.

They heard a man yell and scream, "GET BACK HERE, REDHEAD!!"

They heard a bang and the man who had yelled for Lily screamed. They saw hands grab the mirror and then they saw Lily's face, "you know the deal with Will and MacDonald's father?"

"Yeah. Lily, what's going on?" James asked.

"We're being held hostages," they heard Iris yelled.

"Iris? Is she okay? What did they do?" Sirius asked. They heard many bangs and they could hear Iris and Mary fighting with the three men.

"GO TO DUMBLEDORE!" Iris yelled, as she blocked a stunning curse. She very narrowly missed a killing curse, "GO!"

"IRIS, GET OUT OF THERE!" Sirius yelled after seeing the avada kedavra curse miss her.

"They're blocking the exit!" Lily said, her eyes scared, "James - I'm sorry."

"Don't you DARE worry about that right now, Lily!" James cried as Sirius and him ran to Dumbeldore's office.

"James, I love you," Lily said as something exploded behind her.

"Lily, don't say that like it's the last time you'll say it," James said, a hot prickling feeling in his eyes.

"I love you," she repeated.

"I love you, too. I love you more than anything in the World and you need to concentrate on the situation because if you leave me, I'll murder you," James said. Lily nodded and hastily wiped her eyes.

"TELL IRIS TO PUT A BLOODY SHIELD CHARM AROUND HERSELF!" Sirius yelled, out of his mind. What if this was the last time he saw her? The last time he heard her voice? He would never get to kiss her again, to hear her say his name, to feel her in his arms, to tell her he loved her like crazy. What if she died thinking he didn't love her? What if the only girl who had ever managed to make him fall in love died?

James and Sirius reached the gargoyle and Sirius (who knew the password because he had gotten into trouble a few days ago) told the password. The gargoyle shifted and Sirius and James ran up the stairs and burst into Dumbeldore's office.

Dumbeldore looked up and was surprised by the look on their faces. It was rare that he saw the Marauders without their satisfied grins and mischievous smiles. To see them looking like they were going insane was quite unsettling.

"Yes, James? Sirius?" he asked, putting down his quill.

James told Dumbledore the entire story while Sirius told Lily and Iris what to do and how to fight them. Sirius saw as Mary was tortured and Iris threw a stunning spell at one of the three death eaters. He fell to the ground and Sirius felt the invisible noose around his neck loosen just a bit. At least now the death eaters were out numbered.

Dumbeldore stepped forward and said, "Lily, Iris, Mary, stun all the death eaters and then leave."

"WE'RE TRYING! One of them is too strong!" Iris screamed. Her wand was on the other side of the room now because one of them had used a disarming charm. She was using a mirror to block all the spells. But the mirror was throwing all of the curses around the room and she had to avoid Lily and Mary so it was extremely hard.

"IRIS! Just run and get out of there!" Sirius yelled, actually grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"THEY'LL KILL US!" Lily screamed as she blocked a stunning spell.

"Professor is sending aurors there, Lily! JUST HOLD THEM UP!" James said and he saw Lily's eyes, wide with fear, his heart ached. The last time he had actually seen her and talked to her face to face, he had yelled at her.

Iris successfully stunned the second death eater and he crumpled to the floor. Mary yelled as the last death eater tortured her. Iris didn't have her wand so she grabbed a glass vase and threw it at the death eater's head. It hit him but wasn't enough to knock him unconscious. The death eater clutched his bloody head and raised his eyes to see Iris.

"That's it - you've caused enough trouble, Hewson. You're like your brother after all," the man growled and he yelled, "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"_NO_!" Sirius yelled, a dagger piercing his heart.

Iris' eyes widened and she picked up the mirror, hiding herself behind it. The curse hit the mirror and then bounced off and went straight for Mary. It hit her in the chest and she fell to the floor, dead.

Lily took advantage of the death eater's shock and yelled, "STUPEFY!"

He fell to the ground as well. Lily then looked at Iris who was looking down at Mary like she wanted to kill herself. Iris' hand went to her stomach and she bent over, and a scream, a scream of pure pain and agony, ripped from her chest.

Sirius, James and Dumbledore looked at Iris cry. Sirius was holding his breath while James was yelling, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Lily walked over to Iris, "come on, Iris. Come on. The aurors will take care of all of this."

"No!" Iris cried, "I killed her - I killed her...oh my God...Mary...I killed her."

"You didn't. The death eater cast the spell, Iris!" Lily said, hugging her.

"It should have been me," Iris wept, "she died in my place. I killed her...I killed Mary..."

At that moment. one of the death eaters began to stir and Iris and Lily ran out of the hut. Lily had to convince Iris to leave Mary's body behind because the aurors were better equipped to deal with it. James took out the Marauder's map and as soon as he saw Iris and Lily's dots appear on the parchment, he and Sirius got up and ran down towards where they were.

They ran all the way, not stopping to catch their breath and not caring that Filch was yelling at them.

As they rounded one corner, James saw Lily. Her hair a mess, her green eyes wide and scared, her face fixed with pain. Yet she still looked gorgeous. James let out a huge sigh of pure relief and ran towards her. Lily ran towards him and they collided. James swept her off her feet and he began to cry.

"I'm okay," Lily whispered in a shaken voice, raising a hand to stroke his hair.

James pulled his head back and kissed her. Kissed every part of her face he could reach with his lips, "I want you to know...that I'm more myself with you than I am with anybody."

Hearing those words, Lily smiled, tears stinging her own eyes and she hugged him again.

"I love you so much and if you ever put me through that again, I'll die, I swear I will," James said as Lily wiped his face. James buried his face in her hair and Lily looked over at Iris.

Iris and Sirius were standing many feet away from each other, both of them just staring at the others face. Iris looked like she was in pain, her face tear stained and pale while Sirius looked like he had just been stabbed to death.

It wasn't until Iris let out a sound which sounded like a cross between a cry and his name, that Sirius _ran_ towards her. Iris ran to him and both of them slammed into each other, like when he came out of the lake, when she saw him after her brother died.

As soon as Iris felt him, inhaled the unique scent, the desperate, loud sobs ripped from her chest. Her hands clutched the fabric on his back while Sirius buried his face in her shoulder, pulling her so close to his body that it was almost hard to breathe. There were so many unspoken words said in that embrace.

Iris cried, her sobs echoing in the empty corridors, while Sirius let her cry it out. The least he could do was hold her as she did. Sirius pulled his face back so he could see her face and he kissed her forehead, "it's not your fault."

Iris wasn't looking at him. She shook her head, her eyes on the ground. Sirius had never seen her loose control this way and it wasn't helping him be the hard rock she needed.

Sirius pulled her closer and his fingers stroked her silky hair. Iris couldn't stop crying as she remembered how Mary had dropped dead in front of her. Killed by the curse meant for her.

"I should have died...not her..." Iris choked out, "it should have been me..."

"Don't say that," Sirius whispered, "shh...don't cry, Iris...if you had died...I would have gone crazy."

Lily felt like Iris' sobs would haunt her for the rest of her life.

* * *

No, they're still not back together. ;)

Aw. Lily and James are so cute. But don't worry. More drama is on the way for their relationship. they can't be perfect couple all the time. They're so boring then.

WOAH! YAY! 2000 reviews! WOOPEE! *big grin*


	65. She Moves In Mysterious Ways

Song: Walk on (U2)

_All that you fashion  
All that you make  
All that you build  
All that you break  
All that you measure  
All that you feel_

_All this you can't leave behind_

Over the next few days, Iris would spend most of her time curled up in bed, crying her eyes out. Mary's father had come to see her and he had told her that he didn't blame her. In fact, he thanked her for putting up a fight. Will had come to comfort her. Remus, Sirius and James were succesfull in making her laugh and Alison and Lily were wonderful in making her feel good about herself.

But her favourite parts were still the moments she had with Sirius alone. It was only him who could really make her feel like she had done the right thing. The way he minipulated the words made Iris feel so much better.

Iris confessed just how guilty she felt because the curse was meant for her. And Mary was just there and it hit her instead. She told him that it should have been her who got hit by the killing spell. At least she wouldn't have killed some one.

"You _would_ have killed some one," Sirius said as he embraced her.

"What?" Iris asked in a thick voice, confused by what he had just said, "who?"

Sirius looked down at her and just as his eyes met hers, her said in that melted chocolate voice, "Do you really think I would be able to live if you had died?"

o. O. o

"Honestly, I give up!" Remus groaned as he joined Iris, Lily and Alison in the common room. They were waiting for James and Sirius to join them so that they could all go to break fast.

"Give up what?" Iris asked.

"Sirius and James wont wake up," Remus moaned, "see this mark? Sirius just _slapped_ me."

Iris chuckled, "he does that a lot. You're not the only one. You know, I think he got the habbit from me."

"Damn you to hell, Hewson!" Remus laughed. Iris rolled her eyes and whacked the back of his head. Remus ruffled her hair.

"Hey - cut that out!"

"I'll go wake up James. I can't wake up Sirius, though," Lily laughed, "I think only Iris will be the one who can manage it."  
Iris smiled sadly, blushing and walked out of the common room with Remus and Alison. Lily sighed, wishing they would get back together. She went up the stairs, towards his dorm and peeked it. She could see his foot poking out of the drapings. Lily grinned and went towards his bed. She pulled back the curtains and bent down towards him.

"James," Lily whispered in his ear before bringing her lips down to his neck.

James suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down with him. James rolled over so that he was on top of her, his body pinning hers to the bed, "that trick isn't going to work any more."

"Oh really?" Lily asked a smile in her voice as James buried her face next to her and fell asleep again.

"Mm hmm," James smiled, breathing in the scent of her.

"James, come on, we're all going to break fast."

"I prefer this," James mumbled.

"But I want to eat. Let me go, then!"

"Nope."

"James! Get up, now."

"NOPE!"

"JAMES!"

"LILY!" he copied her, grinning from ear to ear, enjoying every second.

"Don't make me use my wand, Potter," Lily warned playfully.

James grinned before picking up his head to kiss her. His tongue slid in to her mouth and Lily snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. James' hands circled around her knee and then pulled her leg up, hitching it around his waist.

When James pulled away, Lily was breathless, "still want to go down for breakfast?"

Lily shook her head and pulled James' face back to hers. James laughed.

o. O. o

"Mr Lupin!"

Remus whirled around, and saw Slughorn running towards him. Remus groaned. He was already late for Charms and he was sure that he would get detention. All in all, he was having a really bad day. Things with Alison were so awkward. Remus couldn't take the silence any more.

"Yes, Professor?" Remus asked.

"I have to ask you for a favour, m'boy!" Slughorn said in an awfully cheerful voice. Remus groaned internally.

"Professor, I'm late for Charms-"

"I'll tell Professor Flitwick to excuse you," Slughorn smiled that cheesy grin, "follow me."

Remus sighed and walked to where Slughorn was leading him. He lead him to his office and opened the door. Inside, a young girl, probably a second or third year with bubble gum pink hair was sitting.

"Remus," Slughorn began, pouring himself some scotch, "this is Nymphadora Tonks. Would you mind giving her Potions tutions?"

Remus' eys widened a little, "er, Professor? Don't you think Lily would be better for the job? She's much better than me-"

"M'boy, Lily is head girl. She's got enough on her shoulders, the poor flower," Slughorn said affectionately, "so will you?"

Remus looked down at the girl who was smiling brightly at him with her crown of pink hair. It was hard to say no to such a face, "of course. No problem. Which year are you in, Nymphadora?"

"Third. And please, _don't_ call me Nymphadora. It's a sucky name. Just call me Tonks," she replied, still wearing that smile. Something just clicked inside Remus' head and he was smiling back at her in the same way.

o. O. o

Iris was walking towards the beach tree, with her journal in her hand. She had finally gotten out of bed and she wanted to continue her story. Upon reaching the beach tree, she saw Sirius leaning casually against the bark and clouds of smoke surrounding him. A white pencil like substance in his mouth...

Iris' mouth dropped in horror. She marched up to him and grabbed his cigaretted from his mouth. Sirius' eyes widened as she crushed it with her foot.

"Iris!" he groaned.

"Do you have any idea what these things can do to you?" she actually yelled, "people DIE, Sirius!"

"It was just one cigarette," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but one cigarette leads to another and to anouther until you finish an entire carton!" Iris said, "Honestly, my MOM died of lung cancer! Don't you understand anything by that?" (I know I said Iris' mom died of breast cancer, just scratch that)

Sirius sighed, "I know I shouldn't have."

It was the look on his face that caught Iris off guard. It was the sort of look he got when his father died, "are you okay?"

Sirius slid down to the ground and shook his head, "no."

Iris sat down next to him and asked, "what happened?"

"My brother is just an idiot," Sirius groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"What? Why?" Iris asked.

"I ran away from home and let him turn into some one exactly like my cousins. When I was there, I could tell him that what they were saying was wrong. Regulus was still sane and....now, he's a death eater."

Iris' mouth dropped, "at the age of fourteen?"

Sirius stared at her, "he's sixteen."

"Oh. He looks fourteen. Any way...oh my God."

"I know. He's going to get himself killed, I know it," Sirius groaned.

Iris stared at him, "how do you know?"

"Iris, it's either a life time service or death. Reg is a good kid at heart. One day, he's going to crack and they'll kill him," Sirius sighed.

"It's not your fault," Iris told him.

"How did you know I was feeling that?" Sirius asked with a confused look.

Iris grinned mischeviously.

o. O. o

As the week went by and the first match of the next round drew closer, excitement was in the air. And after Hogwarts won against Mount Temple, every one began to celebrate. There was a large party in the Great Hall and James and Sirius were the supposed to be the life of the party.

Except they were not present.

As soon as the day ended and the moon came out, James and Sirius had mysteriously disappeared.

Lily, Iris and Alison were wondering where they were as the party began to take place. People were going insane on the dance floor, dancing to an old Nirvana tune.

"Shit!" Alison said suddenly.

"What?" Lily asked, taking a sip of her butter beer.

"I left my wand beneath the beach tree. Oh my God, I have to go get it," Alison said, "please come with me."

Iris and Lily shrugged and they all set off. They slipped out of the doors and came face to face with the cold night air. As they walked towards the tree, they saw a peculiar sight that sent shivers down their spine.

Against the pale moon light, they could see the silouhette of three large animals and a small animal on top of a bear like dog's head. One of them began to growl while the bear like dog and stag tensed. The tiny animal jumped off and ran to where the girls were.

Suddenly, one of the large animals was running towards them. Then the bear like dog lapsed into action and ran towards them as well, faster than the wolf. The stag had mysteriously disappeared and in his place, they saw James.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE!" James yelled, "GET AWAY! REMUS ISN'T SAFE! GO!"

The dog was now fighting with the wolf. Claws, blood, growls, barks, more blood...

And then Iris realized that the dog was Sirius. All those times she had though she was hanging out with the lovable stray, "snuffles", she was actually with Sirius.

And right now, he was getting hurt.

"RUN! F****** HELL, RUN!" James hollered before transforming back into a stag.

Alison, Lily and Iris ran back to the school, rounded the corners, up the stairs and stormed into the empty common room.

"Oh my God," Lily was trying to hold back tears unsuccesfully.

"That dog was Sirius, wasn't it?" Alison pressed a tissue to her face.

Iris couldn't breathe. It felt like every thing in the World was pushing down on her. She clutched the chair, sinking in to it and she could feel Lily's eyes on her. Iris didn't realize that the _gasp gasp gasp gasp gasp _sound was coming from her until Lily put her arms around her shaking form.

Time passed by and soon, they saw James come into the common room, his own face covered with bruises and blood, supporting an unconsious, dead - looking, blood covered Sirius.

* * *

Give me those reviews, lovelies and you find out what happens next!

BTW, some people have said that this story is not funny any more like it used to be. Um, if you want I could add more humor. But I'm more of a romance/drama/tragedy person.

It's up to you all.

PREVIEW:

Lily couldn't help notice just how pretty she was. Almost as pretty as Iris and that was saying something. She had soft black curls, see blue eyes and cream and roses skin.

And the way she was looking at James only meant one thing.

She wanted him. And she would do anything to get him.

LOL. Reviews and you find out who I'm talking about and if Sirius will be alright!


	66. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Song:**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (Aerosmith)

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
I'd just smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
__I could stay lost in this moment...for ever  
Every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure_

"Oh my God..." Lily let out a shaky breath at the sight of her best friend and the boy she loved. The left side of James' face had three huge gruesome cuts on them, covered with blood. His shirt was ripped, blood covering the left side.

Sirius was far worse. Because he had actually wrestled with Remus, there were scratches, bruises, cuts covering his chest. There was blood every where, and the sight made Lily sick.

"Oh, Sirius," Alison groaned, "what is _wrong_ with you all? You were hanging around a werewolf during full moon?"

"Go to Madam Pomfrey!" Lily almost yelled. Why was James just standing there when his friend was bleeding to death?

James shook his head, "we're unregistered animaguses. She'll ask all sorts of questions and we'll get expelled."

"SO?" Iris suddenly yelled, "IS YOUR F***ING EDUCATION MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIS LIFE?"

"Iris, you can do this," James shook his head, "if I didn't believe you could do it, I would have gone to Madam Pomfrey."

Iris looked dumb struck. Her face went pale and her eyes were big and round. She finally whispered, "I can't. I'm just a student with Healer courses."

"Iris," James said looking straight into her, "you can do this."

"What if I kill him?" Iris cried, "I don't want to be a killer! I already murdered Mary! I wont be able to live with myself if I...if I..."

"All you need to do is heal the scars. I've seen you do it before. You. Can. Do. It," James said. It was only James who could convince her to do something so absurd. The bond she had with him was deep, deep enough that he knew what she was capable of...things she didn't know she could do herself.

Iris sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at Sirius' ripped up form with conflict raging in her eyes. Suddenly, a new determination came over and she said in a shaky voice, "Okay...take Sirius to your dorm. I don't want an audience, I wont be able to do it then."

James nodded and supported Sirius, taking him up to the dorm. Iris slipped her arm around his waist, helping him.

"Iris?"

Sirius was coming around. His eyes were half open, and he looked drugged. Iris wondered if this was what she looked like during those three weeks. Sirius rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes closing once again.

"I'm here, Pads," Iris whispered.

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked, letting out a small groan as they made him lie down on the bed.

Iris felt like laughing the same time she wanted to cry. He was asking her if she was alright when he was bleeding to death? So...that must mean he still cared about her, even if he wasn't happy with her...

Iris shoved the thoughts out of her mind as they would distract her, "James - I need bandages. Now."

James nodded and took a big white box out of Remus' trunk. Iris recognized it as a first aid kit. James gave her a "don't ask" look. Iris bit her lip and looked at James' bruises. They weren't that severe but if they got infected...

"You go to Lily. She'll be able to fix you, okay?"

James nodded, "in five minutes."

Iris sighed and uncorked the small bottle with the transparent healing potion. She had to take off his shirt, to bandage the bruises and cuts and obviously, that was distracting. She smoothed the bandage on his chest and then carried on with the lower cuts.

"James - GO! Before it gets infected!" Iris said, looking demented.

James nodded and walked out of the room. He was about to reach the bottom of the stairs when soft hands grabbed his wrist and lead him to a dark closet. He recognized the girl as Lily who was muttering, "lumos."

Light flooded the dark closet and she looked at his damaged face. Sucking in a sharp breath when she saw how deep the third cut was, she set to work. First, she wiped the cut clean to prevent any infection. Then she performed the spell to get rid of them and erased the trace of scars from his face.

When she was done, she let out a sigh of deep satisfaction. James smiled and pulled her into a hug and Lily could feel so many emotions in that embrace.

"It's okay, James," she whispered, "let it out."

James took a sharp gulp of the air and pulled her so close to his body, that it was hard to breathe. Lily didn't mind and traced the length of his spine softly with her hand.

"He'll be okay," Lily whispered, "Padfoot will be okay, don't worry."

"He's lost so much blood," James said, "and Moony...oh God, Moony is going to HATE himself."

"Moony will be fine. Padfoot will be fine. You will be fine. Er...is anything wrong with Peter? Where is he?"

"He's with Remus," James answered, combing Lily's hair with his fingers.

"Is Iris okay?" Lily asked.

James pondered over the answer. Obviously she wasn't okay but after she saw that she could cure him, she had a glow about her, "I guess."

Lily sighed, "I have a bad feeling."

"What?"

"Remus is going to do something extremely stupid. I think he'll break up with Alison."

James shrugged, "I've been expecting that ever since the whole pregnant thing. I mean, Ali CHEATED on Remus. Their relationship can hardly be the same smooth road it used to be."

"Does Remus love her?" Lily asked, resting her head on James' chest. James slid to the floor and Lily curled up on his lap.

"You know what? I'm not exactly sure...I've never heard Remus say it. He always vowed that he would never let himself get involved so deeply because he can't have a future with his condition."

"Which reminds me..." Lily said, pulling back to look at his face and James was alarmed by the stern look, "you're an UNREGISTERED ANIMAGUS?"

"Shh!" James hissed, "yes."

"But ... h - how? How did you do it?" Lily stuttered, "isn't that extremely advanced stuff, I mean, even for you and Sirius and Remus?"

"We worked on it for three years and finally managed in the fifth year," James informed her, "we did it to keep Moony company."

Lily smiled, "you know, you're pretty loyal."

"And courageous. And caring. And hilarious. And sexy. And ho-"

"Let's not get carried away," Lily chuckled, snuggling in closer. James snaked his arms around her and she shivered, despite the sudden warmth.

"Do you love me?" James asked abruptly.

Lily was quiet, "how random-"

"Do you?"

"I've told you a million times, YES. James Harold Potter, I am in love with you. Can you not understand that?"

James chuckled, "I don't know. It's still hard for me to believe that I finally got you to go out with me."

Lily smiled.

"If I had told you three years earlier that you would end up being in love with me, would you have believed it?" James asked, stroking Lily' hair, marvelling at the smoothness of her skin.

Lily hesitated, "um, maybe. Actaully, yes. I would have."

"Seriously?"

"As serious as Sirius."

"That joke is getting so lame, Lil."

"It still cracks you up."

"Yeah, cause I invented it."

"WHAT EVER!" Lily laughed, locking her fingers with his.

"So...you really would have believed me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Lily bit her lip, as if deep in thought, "I think a part of me always knew that I had feelings for you. Like I would find myself imagining my wedding day and you would be the groom-" James laughed -"I would always tell myself that it was only because of your pestering but I think I knew, deep down...that it was always something more.

"Like I remember, once you got seriously injured last year during the Quidditch match...I would find myself battling on whether I should come and see you or not."

James smiled and tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers. Lily grinned and asked against his lips, "would you have believed me if I told you?"

James pulled back and ruffled his hair, "I don't...no. I wouldn't have."

Lily's eyes widened, "why?"

"Because I always thought you deserved better."

"James, there's no one I would rather be with."

James grinned, "not even Diggory?"

"Ew. He's my ex boyfriend."

"Derek Mitchell?"

"Er...yuck doesn't cover it."

"Severus Snape?"

Lily gave him a look. James laughed and hugged her closer.

o. O. o

It had been two hours since she had finished the work and she was now lying curled up on a chair next to his bed, watching him sleep. She didn't know why she loved watching him while he saw deep in slumber. Maybe because she could stare at him without him feeling awkward? Hmm. Maybe.

_Isabel watched as Seth saw those two orphans cry out amongst the flames, praying to God that some one would come and rescue them from the clutching hands of death. Seth had conflict written all over his face before he ran into the burning house, trying to get the two orphans to safety._

_At long last, the two children ran out, looking scared to death._

_"Where is Seth?" Isabel asked, her eyes skimming the burning house. She didn't know why she was feeling like some one had plunged a knife into her heart and was twisting it around, so she felt sick._

_"He collapsed," answered one of the two as they were whisked away by Aunt Cecil._

_Jeremy, Seth's best friend who was standing close to Isabel sucked in a deep breath and ran towards the house, disappearing behind the flames._

_"No!" Lila cried._

Iris smiled. The day by the lake when Sirius had been taken in by the Giant Squid.

She watched as he let out a small groan. Iris straightened up immediately and leaned in, "are you okay? What is it?"

"Shit," Sirius murmured, "it hurts."

"What hurts?" Iris asked, stroking his hair without thinking.

"Every where," he screwed his face up for a second and sucked in a breath through his teeth. Then he smoothed out his expression and opened his eyes and looked straight at Iris. Iris smiled uneasily.

"Do you want me to give you more pain killers?"

"No, it's okay," Sirius tried to grin but failed. He tried to sit up but then yelled, "OW!"

"Don't try to move! The potion is working out your tissues. It's going to hurt," Iris told him, squeezing his shoulder sympathetically.

Sirius sat up slowly and stared at Iris, "you healed me?"

Iris nodded. Sirius took her hand lightly and kissed it, "thank you."

Iris smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed, cross legged, knotting her fingers on her lap. Sirius saw what was coming and braced himself.

"You are the dog. You're snuffles," Iris said, looking at him with accusing eyes.

"Er, yeah, I am," Sirius shifted uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell any one about -"

"Oh come on, Sirius! Did you REALLY think I didn't know about Rem being a werewolf?"

Sirius was quiet, not wanting to tell her the truth. Iris waited for an answer and when Sirius didn't reply, she laughed a bitter and quiet laugh. Then she turned towards him with a disappointed look.

"You know what really sucks? The fact that you don't trust me at all."

Iris got up from the bed abruptly and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey! Hey - OW! - Iris, wait - OUCH!"

Iris turned around and saw him limping towards her, "Don't, you IDIOT! Don't get up! The potion wont - "

"Then you have to listen to me. You have no idea how much this hurts so you have to hear me out. You can't say no to a sick person," Sirius grinned.

"Ass hole," Iris groaned.

"Come on, please?" Sirius chuckled.

Iris sighed and let him lead her back to the bed. Sirius chose to sit right next to her because what he was about to say wasn't easy.

"Look," he began, choosing to look straight into her eyes, "the reason why I didn't tell you I was an animagus is because...when you were mad at me, or when we fought or anything like that, I would change into this dog and come to you. So...you weren't exactly mad at me then."

Sirius watched as her frozen expression melted into a warm smile, her cheeks flushing pink. She bent her head so that her face was hidden behind her hair and rubbed her forehead.

Suddenly, she was crying. Taking shuddering gasps of the air to try and steady herself.

"Iris?" Sirius asked, confused.

She cried for a full minute, before looking up, her thick eye lashes wet, "you have no idea how afraid I was that I was going to lose you today."

Looking back down, Sirius froze for a second before pulling her into an embrace, not caring that the wounds were screaming with pain.

o. O. o

"James, seriously - this look doesn't suit you!" Lily said, trying to take the scarf off, laughing as she did so.

"Why?" James groaned, "Sirius always does it."

"Because Sirius can carry it off. You can't be scruffy school boy along with artist - in - the - making," Lily chuckled.

"I can be a lot of things, Miss Evans," James grinned, pulling her into a kiss.

Just as they were about to pull away, some one knocked into them because of the narrow passage. James pulled away from Lily and they both looked around to see a sixth year Ravenclaw gathering up her books, muttering, "oh, I'm such an idiot - I'm so sorry - I can't _believe_-"

As she swung the bag around her shoulder, her gaze fell on James and this odd look came on her face that Lily didn't like.

Lily couldn't help notice just how beautiful she was. Almost as pretty as Iris and that was honestly saying something. She had black curls that framed her face nicely, sea blue eyes and cream and roses skin. With blood red lips and a line of perfect teeth, she was slender and well...beautiful.

"I'm so sorry," she said only to James.

"Oh, it's all right," James waved his hand impatiently with a smile and took Lily's hand.

"Well, any way, hi. My name is Madison," she smiled, showing her glittering white teeth and offering her hand

"James," James smiled and took her hand, "this is Lily, my girlfriend."

Madison looked at Lily like she didn't even know she existed. But she quickly smiled and shook her hand as well.

"We should go Lily...you know what Sirius will be like if we're late," James chuckled.

"Yeah," Lily laughed.

"Bye, Madison," James waved.

"Bye," she smiled.

As Lily and James walked away, Lily turned her head and saw Madison looking at James over her shoulder. And the way she was looking at him only meant one thing.

She wanted him.

She wanted him and she would do anything to get him.

* * *

HIYA! I AM SO HYPPPPERRRRRR. Any way, SO LISTEN, because I have consecutive exams coming up, I wont be undating till Monday. :( I know. I'm sad too. I HATE exams. GRRRRR....

Yeah, I kniw the age for Tonks was wrong but this is FAN FICTION. I can change the facts a bit if I want right? :D I need her to come in the story cause I have something awesome planned.

RAINBOW EXPLOSION: OMG! Seriously? Your parents are so lucky! I've been to a U2 concert and what happened to Iris happened to me. Except Bono didn't pull me on stage. But I STILL HUGGED HIM! YAY!

Hmmm....so...this Madison....is...going...to...cause....TROUBLE! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Iris and Sirius are still not back together. I'm thinking of revealing who Peter's in love with in the next chap but I'm not sure cause then I'll have to change a lot of stuff.

ANY WAY: So if you wanna find out:

-WHo this MADISON is?

-What she's going to do?

-The situation between Iris amd Sirius.

-If Remus breaks up with Alison. (sorry guys but I can't do Rem/ALi any more. REMUS BELONGS WITH TONKS and writing about him with some one else pisses me off)

**PREVIEW:**

"I'M TIPSY!" Lily giggled the drink already affecting her.

SO! If you wanna find out what they're up to in the next chap, REVIEW!

AND JUST A REMINDER! : **I will not be able to update till Monday or even more than that. My exams end next Thursday and after that I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

-


	67. Thanks For The Memories

**Song: **Thanks For The Memories (Fall Out Boy) - I'm not a fan of this band, but it's a good song.

"Hey, guys," James and Lily smiled. They reached the boy's dorm where they had all planned to meet up and saw Sirius, Iris, Remus and Alison. Things were a little awkward between Remus and Alison because they broke up. Sirius was being extra polite and careful with Iris and Iris was getting ticked off by that.

"Hey, you're late!" Sirius accused, taking a sip of him butterbeer.

"Yeah, this girl called Madison bumped into us," James said, taking his place in one of the huge cushions. Lily sat down between Remus and Sirius and grabbed a butter beer bottle.

"Yeah, and she was-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius cut across her, "guess what!"

"What?" James asked, laughing at how excited Sirius was.

"Iris and I managed to get Fire whiskey," Sirius laughed.

"From where, exactly?" Lily asked sharply.

"Aw, Lily, don't be such a spoil sport," Iris groaned, opening the bottle of fire whiskey.

"We got it from Hogesmeade," Sirius told Lily, oblivious to the fact that Lily wasn't happy. Sirius was under the impression that he had given her a treat.

"Oh, well," Lily shrugged, taking her own bottle and sipping it happily, "I'll just forget I'm head girl for one night."

Iris laughed and put her arm around her best friend.

"Ten galleons that Iris is the first to get drunk today!" James laughed.

"Hey!" Iris threw her pillow at him, "I will have you know that I can hold liqour very well. If there is any one who WILL get drunk tonight, it'll be Sirius. Or Ali. Or you. Or Remus. Or Lily."

"Basically all of us?" Remus laughed.

"I FEEL TIPSY!" Lily giggled, the liquor already affecting her.

"TEN GALLEONS FOR LILY!" James and Iris yelled at the same time.

"I said it first," James pouted.

"No, I did!" Iris grinned.

"Mate, she said it first," Sirius chuckled, taking a huge sip of his drink.

"WHO IS UP FOR TRUTH AND DARE?" Remus grinned around at every one. At that moment, Peter entered the room and joined in the fun.

"Hey, Peter," Iris said lazily, slurring a little "how's life?"

"L-life is...er, good," Peter finished lamely, looking at Iris like she was crazy.

Iris frowned, "are you making fun of me?"

"What? No!"

"Cause if you are then it's BOOM BOOM!" Iris yelled, waving her arms around and suddenly hyper, "KA POW!"

Peter looked like he was scared of her as he sipped his fire whiskey quietly.

"So any way, truth and dare, any one?" Alison laughed at how drunk her friends were already.

"Yessssss," James let the 's' drag on until it sounded like there was a serpent in the room. Sirius looked around the room, at the ceiling and under the bed with wide eyes.

"Does any one else hear a snake?"

"I do! I do! I do!" Lily giggled.

"That's JAMES, idiot!" Remus laughed, "SPIN THE BOTTLE, Lily!"

"Why do I have to do everything?" Lily groaned.

"YAY! Okay, I'll spin the-"

"NO! I want to!"

"But you just said you didn't!"

"But I DID!"

"You're drunk, Lil."

"You're annoying, Rem."

"Don't call him Rem! That's my nick name for him!" Iris said.

"Just SPIN the DAMN bottle!" Sirius yelled while every one else laughed. Lily chuckled and leaned over and spun the empty wine bottle. It went round and round for about three minutes and every one became impatient.

"COME ON, Jerry's finest black and white! GET A MOVE ON!" James yelled, glaring at the bottle, his hazel eyes twinkling.

It finally slowed down and landed on Lily and Sirius.

"Truth or dare, Padfoot?" Lily grinned, swaying slightly.

"DARE! I DARE YOU TO KISS REMUS!" Sirius yelled.

"But I have to give YOU the dare!"

"Oh."

"Right," James laughed.

"I DARE YOU TO KISS ALISON!" Lily grinned like a cat.

"Pfft. That's easy," Sirius rolled his eyes, "you mind, Moony?"

Remus looked like he had just been woken up, "what?"

"Never mind," Sirius said, grabbing Alison's hand. Alison's eyes went wide.

"No! Sirius, don't - NO! Pad-"

Alison shut up and Sirius quickly pressed his lips to hers. Then he pulled away quickly and yelled, "MY TURN!"

Alison looked a bit dazed as Sirius spun the bottle. Iris, even though drunk, frowned. Alison wasn't supposed to enjoy that kiss. Sirius was off limits. Even if she had screwed her brother, SIRIUS was not even an option. He was out of the question.

The bottle landed on Iris and James.

"Ah, Prongsie dear, truth or dare?" Iris said, pressing the bottle to her lips again. She saw Remus looking at her whiskey bottle and grabbed it quickly, away from his reach, and hugging it to her own body "MINE!"

Remus laughed, "relax, Iris."

"I CHOOSE TRUTH!" James yelled.

"You're such a wuss, James," Sirius laughed, resting his head on Iris' shoulder who was singing an old Queen song under her breath.

"Okay...James," Iris said, deep in thought, "out of all of us, who do you like the most?"

James rolled his eyes, "what a dumb question."

"I'M DRUNK! Cut me some slack," Iris grumbled.

"Well, Lily. Duh," James grinned.

"Aw," Lily smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"NOT ME?" Sirius asked, horrified, "JAMES HAROLD POTTER, after all those times that I helped you, played pranks on other people with you, cheated on tests with you, helped to devise plans how to get Lily...I am disgusted, Potter."

"MY FAVOURITE IS REMUS!" Lily yelled out suddenly.

"Why, thank you, Lil. You're my favourite, too."

"You know what? I changed my mind. MY FAVOURITE IS IRIS!" James yelled.

"But MY favourite is Iris!" Sirius clutched hand fulls of his hair.

"MY FAVOURITE IS IRIS, too!" Peter yelled.

"MINE TOO! I changed mine," Remus laughed, very drunk.

"I feel so _loved_," Iris grinned at all of them, "I love you all, too. Even though you annoy me, Peter."

"That's mean," Peter grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Iris said, not meaning it, "I'm a hundred percent honest when I'm drunk."

"Am I NO ONE's favourite?" Alison asked, making puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," all the boys grinned, shaking their heads. Remus not included.

"Oh, I feel so unrejected," Alison grumbled.

"Er...do you mean rejected?" Sirius laughed.

"Oh yeah. Right. I FEEL REJECTED!"

Every one burst out laughing as James spun the bottle. Sirius then put his hand on it, stopping the bottle from spinning.

"Let's play 'I never'! Please please please please please please-"

"Jesus, Sirius," Iris laughed, smacking the back of his head. Sirius ruffled her hair. Iris slapped his hand off and started tickling him, both of them extremely drunk.

"Is it a fight you want, Mr Black?" Iris asked, trying to sound all brave and knight like.

"I WANT TO PLAY I NEVER!" Sirius wailed.

"Fine, let's play," Iris said like a five year old, "take a sip of your drink if you've done the stuff."

"OKAY!" Alison yelled, clapping her hands like a two year old, "I have never...wanted at some point, to kill James."

Every single person in the room took a sip of their drinks.

"HEY!" James pretended to clutch his heart.

"Okay, I have never fallen in love," Lily said in a bored tone. Every one took a sip of their drinks. Iris was watching Sirius as he took a sip of his drink.

"Come on, Peter! It's time you tell us who you _love_," Iris giggled, her head falling on to Sirius' lap.

"I prefer to keep that as a secret, thanks," Peter rolled his watery eyes.

"WHY? We're not gonna laugh," Lily groaned.

"I don't want to tell you," Peter grumbled, "because it's never going to happen, any way.."

"Hey, Peter," Iris suddenly sat up, a serious expression on her face, "don't ever think that you can't get who you love. Never think that. Never let any one make you feel like you don't deserve what you want."

Peter shrugged and his eyes were very carefully staring at the floor.

"I HAVE NEVER...." James began, "cheated on some one."

Sirius, Iris and Alison took sips of their drinks. Alison flushed pink and looked at the floor.

"Who did YOU cheat on?" Remus asked Iris.

"Robert Clive," Iris shuddered.

"With?" Sirius asked.

"Mick Stanley."

"Oh my God, seriosuly? Wasn't he like three years older to you?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Jealous, Black?" Iris giggled, not realizing what she was saying.

_Insanely so - _Sirius thought.

"I have never...lied to any one to get them to go out with me," Sirius said.

James and Peter took a sip.

"You've never lied?" Sirius asked Iris.

"Hey, I never needed to," Iris laughed.

"I have never...had sex," Peter mumbled.

Alison, Remus, Peter and Sirius took a sip of their drinks.

"WAIT - you both HAVE? Why didn't you tell me?" James asked horrified, "WORMTAIL?"

"I was drunk. So was she," Peter giggled, remembering that night.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Anya Violet," Wormtail said.

Sirius' eyes widened, "is that who you're in love with?"

"No-"

"PADFOOT, you did IT and never told me?" James asked, his expression scary now.

"James," Sirius laughed, "I don't tell any one about my sex life."

"Oh. Ew. Yeah, I get your point. But when? Who? Which year?"

"Last year."

"WHO?"

"Melanie Sting," Sirius shrugged, almost asleep.

James looked a Iris and Lily. Lily was happily sipping the whiskey where as Iris was looked gob smacked.

"Am we the only losers here?" James asked her.

"I think we are," Iris replied.

"Come on, Iris. We'll form the loser club. We'll be presidents."

"Yes, Jamie," Iris grinned, putting her arm around his waist. Both of them stood up and staggered around the room, hanging on to each other, drinking while singing:

"We are the losers, my friends -"

"Wait, isn't it the other way round?" James asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah it is," Iris chuckled, "but in this case, it SHOULD be losers."

James laughed and they continued:

"WE ARE THE LOSERS, MY FRIENDS! NO TIME FOR CHAMPIONS CAUSE WE ARE THE LOSERS!"

"I think we've reached the highest form of drunk possible," Remus laughed as he watched Iris and James sing at the top of their voices. Or maybe bawl was a better word.

* * *

**OMG! You guys WONT BELIEVE THIS! There was a scare in Lahore (where I live) and ALL schools are CLOSED! My exams are cancelled! WOOHOO! I'm SO SO SO SO HAPPY! And hyper! Which is probably why this chappie is so insane.**

**Some of you might complain that I didn't write the break up. Dude, I was too happy to write anything depressing.**

**I'M FREEEE! You should have heard me and my friends today! WOOHOO!**

**PREVIEW:**

"Did you feel like you were lost without me?"


	68. Window In The Skies

o. O. o

Song: Window In The Skies (U2)

_The sky over our head  
We can reach it from our bed  
If you let me in your heart  
And out of my head_

Madison rushed to the library, in the hope of completing her Transfiguration essay. She should have done it over the weekend but she was so distracted with her thoughts. Mostly about that James Potter. There was just something about him which made Madison's heart knot against her ribs, made the hair on her neck stand up.

She reached the library and searched for a seat. Her eyes skimmed the library which was full with students, all who were trying to finish their home work essays. Her eyes fell upon James and her stomach twisted. He was sitting alone and he was looking so handsome at the moment.

She walked over to him, not believing her luck. She stopped by his table and cleared her throat. James looked up, annoyed that some one had disturbed him.

"This seat taken?" Madison asked, with her I - know - this - gets - the - boys - going smile and her flirtatious voice.

James looked confused for a moment and said, "and you are...?"

Madison was surprised for a second. Well, that was a first. People who she had met on the streets three years ago would remember her, "um, Madison? We met in that passage? You were with your girl friend?"

Realization dawned on James' face, "oh, _yeah. _Hi, Melanie."

She frowned, "Madison."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"You can call me Maddie. All my friends call me that," Madison smiled.

"Alright...er, Maddie," James looked back at his essay, not really showing any interest. Madison frowned. He should be asking her out by now. All the other boys did.

"So this seat taken?" Madison asked again.

James shrugged, "not that I know."

Madison sat down and slammed her books on the table. James jumped and sent his ink bottle flying. Madison grinned. This was exactly what she wanted.

"Oh, I'm so careless! So sorr-"

"You don't have to apologize," James smiled politely and making the ink vanish with his wand, "although my essay is ruined. Ah well."

"I really am sorry," Madison chuckled.

"S'alright," James shrugged and cleared his essay, "I'll get a T on it any way."

"I think I will, too. I really don't know anything about patronuses and non verbal spells," Madison sighed, "I suck at them."

"Oh, c'mon. Those are so easy," James said, a little outraged, "what don't you get?"

"Everything," Madison groaned, "I really need a tutor."

James hesitated, "Well, Sirius Black could tutor you. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"But _I_ would," Madison giggled.

"Ah, right," James chuckled, "my girl friend is excellent at them. Why don't you let her tutor you?"

"Please!" Madison snorted, "Lily Evans is Head Girl. She wont have time to give me tutions."

"Iris Hewson?" James suggested, "she's really awesome."

"Er...I'm rather scared of her. You know, after the drug incident-"

"Yes, I know," James cut across her sharply. He didn't like any one talking like that about his best friend.

Madison blushed, "well, I know she's amazing at Defence Against The Dark Arts. But she's so..._intimidating_. I wont be able to do anything with her."

James sighed and ruffled his hair, leaning back in his chair, "if you want, I could tutor you."

"Yes, please!" Madison said a little to eagerly. James raised his eye brow at how she jumped at the opportunity.

"But I might not have time," James said, "I mean, I have N. E. W. Ts coming up, I'm quidditch captain, I have a girlfriend, I have to pester my best friend to get back together with Iris -"

"Wait, aren't they already back together?" Madison asked curiously.

"No," James shook his head.  
"But they act like it," Madison said, scratching the end of her chin with her quill.

"They're really good friends," James shrugged, "any way. I have to go meet Lily. See you, Maddie. We'll set the date for your tutions some other time."

"Okay," Madison smiled.

With one last wave, James walked away and Madison stared after him, feeling very proud of herself. All the things you could do at tution...

o. O. o

Remus sat in the Gryffindor common room with Nymphadora Tonks, trying to teach her how to mix up a very simple potion. Well... to Remus it was simple.

"No! You see, the properties of the rose mary don't mix with-"

"Well, neither the moss twig," Tonks crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen, moss twigs carry the magical enchantment-"

"Hey, Remus!" Iris suddenly came over to them and flopped down on the chair next to him, "I'm so tired. You wont believe what happened - oh, hi, Tonks! Didn't see you there."

"Hi, Iris," Tonks smiled.

"Any way, Slughorn gave Lily _ten points just_ _for lying_! Haha, you should have seen the Slytherin's face-"

"Iris, I'm sort of busy at the moment," Remus said, trying to hold back laughter, "I'm having an argument over Moss Twigs and Rosemarys."

Iris's eyes widened, "how random, Rem..."

o. O. o

"Lily, isn't your birthday next week?" James asked, "twenty seventh January..."

"Oh yeah," Lily smacked her forehead, 'shit...I forgot all about it."

"You forgot about your birthday?" James laughed.

"I know," Lily chuckled.

"YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!" James yelled, his expression outraged.

"Only by a month," Lily rolled her eyes.

"But _still!"_

"James, it's not a big deal."

"I don't want to be younger to you."

"We're all younger to Sirius."

"Oh."

"I know. Hard to believe, right?"

"Very much."

"Whens Iris' birthday?"

"Seventh March."

"The day after my birthday? NO! No..."

"Why?"

"Because then, you know, I wont get all the attention..."

"James, you weirdo."

"Freako."

"Jerko."

"Gayo."

"Sicko."

"Creepo."

"ENOUGH!" Lily yelled laughing.

"You only said that cause you ran out of wordos."

Lily stared at James, "how random are you? I'm sorry, but that's just beyond normal."

"I feel hyper!" James yelled.

"Oh dear Lord," Lily shook her head in mock disgust.

Lily saw James' expression suddenly transform. The mocking smile was replaced by a polite one as he waved over at some one.

Lily turned around and saw Madison Finn.

_Ugh._

o. O. o

Iris was sitting in the common room at two a.m, trying to finish her potions essay. Every one was asleep except for her and there was a rat on the window sill, whose tail looked an awful lot like a worm. Iris shuddered as she looked at it.

Iris sighed and pushed her book away. She would never be able to do this without help. She decided to go to Sirius and ask him for help.

Getting up from her chair, she went up to the boy's dorm and came face to face with Sirius' arms wrapped tightly around Laura Dower, a quiet sixth year whom Iris had never seen talking. They were kissing fiercely and Iris felt her stomach lurch painfully.

She cleared her throat. Sirius looked around and saw Iris standing there, "yeah?"

"Can I have your Potions essay?" she asked, her voice cold.

Sirius was taken aback by her tone, "er, okay."

He went inside the dorm and Iris had nothing to do but look at the blushing Laura Dower. When Sirius finally came out, he was wearing a sort of guilty expression.

"Thanks," Iris said in the same tone and she added under her breath as she walked away, "bastard."

"Hey, come on, Iris," Sirius asked, grabbing hold of her arm, "why are you getting mad at me?"

Iris snatched her arm away from him and asked, "rack your brain, Sirius. Oh, wait. You don't _have_ one."

Sirius followed her out of the hall and into the common room, "what the hell? What did I do?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, Sirius?" Iris hollered, finally facing him.

"We BROKE up. There's no reason for you to be mad at me."

"Oh, really?"

"Why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong-"

"Because-"

"I mean, I didn't-"

"BECAUSE I'M STILL FUCKING IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Iris yelled, her voice breaking as she finally said what she had craved to say for a month. Sirius' eyes widened and he froze up, staring down at Iris. Iris bit her lip. He obviously didn't want her to say it because he didn't feel the same way, but Iris wasn't about to give up.

Sirius stared at her, "What?"

"You heard me." Iris whispered, her eyes slowly tearing up, "I still host feelings of adoration for you."

Sirius raised his eyebrow, chuckling, "Feelings of adoration?"

Iris nodded.

Sirius sighed and moved closer, swooping up her hands in one swift movement and pulling her closer. "I still hold feelings of adoration for you, too."

Iris stared up at him.

Sirius chuckled before pressing his lips to her's for the first time in days, easing a pain in Iris that she didn't know she had. He pulled away but rested his forehead against her's, smiling, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm still in love with you, too."

He kissed her again, their lips colliding with a passion that had her heart racing. When Sirius pulled away, Iris looked dazed. He grinned foolishly and Iris giggled, "say it again."

Sirius burst out laughing, "I'm still in love with you."

"And again," Iris said against his lips.

"I'm still in love with you."

"And again."

"I'm still in love with you."

"And again."

"I'm still in love with you."

"Once more."

"I'm still in love with you."

"And again."

"Iris," Sirius chuckled before catching her lips again. He kissed her passionately again before breaking away and kissing every part of her face he could reach with his lips, "don't. Ever. Make. Me. Be. Your. Friend. Again."

He paused and kissed her lips and mumbled, "it'll kill me, I swear it will."

"Don't leave me like that ever again, then," Iris said, wrapping her arms around his chest, "you have no idea how miserable I was."

Sirius was quiet for a moment before coaxing her chin up and pressing his lips to hers.

"Never again," he murmured.

Iris smiled.

"So...you want to get out of here?" Sirius chuckled.

Iris nodded eagerly and Sirius laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. Iris wrapped her arm around his waist and they walked towards them portrait hole.

"I missed you, Hewson."

"I missed you, too, Black."

The rat on the window sill watched as they walked out of the common room. He had to endure what had just happened with great difficulty. Because now Peter Pettigrew knew that there was no chance in hell that he would ever get Iris. Sirius had once again, beat him.

o. O. o

As soon as Sirius and Iris reached the Room Of Requirement, Sirius pushed her up against the wall and they continued to kiss fiercely, trying to make up for all the moments they could have had in this past month. Which reminded Sirius...

"By the way," he said as he pulled away, "I lied."

"What?" Iris asked dazed as Sirius pressed his lips to hers again.

"I lied. I was never unhappy. Actually...you were unhappy," Sirius said, touching her forehead with his. There was a cute expression of confusion on Iris' face.

"I don't follow..."

Sirius sighed, "I found the anti depressants in your bag, Iris. I couldn't just NOT do anything..."

Sirius trailed off as he saw the look on Iris' face. She was biting her lip to prevent herself from bursting into laughter.

"_That's_ why you broke up with me?" she asked, her eyes dancing.

"Er...yes."

"Sirius," Iris laughed, "those weren't even _mine_! Remember Jared? That big bloke we met on the train? That's Will's best friend. He asked me to get the pills for him cause he's allergic to some ingredient they use in the wizard ones."

Sirius' eyes widened, "seriously?"

"Yeah," Iris chuckled.

Sirius groaned, "I feel like such an idiot."

"You _are _an idiot," Iris laughed, ruffling his hair. Sirius didn't fail to notice how she was blushing.

"So...that's it? That's why you broke up with me?"

"Yeah. Why? Why did you think I did?"

"I..." Iris gulped, "I thought you were unhappy because I wasn't giving you...you know...sex."

Sirius began to laugh.

"What?" Iris said weakly, "I mean, after all the rumors I heard about you, I was _bound_ to think that!"

Sirius laughed again and kissed her softly, "I love you."

Iris smiled, "I love you, too."

There was an unspoken agreement in that kiss. Iris knew she was ready. She loved him and all doubts, all fear, everything that she had dreaded, all was erased from her mind except for the thought that he loved her. And that he broke up with her just because he thought she was unhappy.

Iris' fingers unfastened the buttons on his shirt and Sirius shivered. Sirius tugged at her shirt, pulling her mouth back to his once it was over her head. He backed her to the bed, which they felt haphazardly on.

o. O. o

"Iris," Sirius panted as his lips traced the length of her slender neck. Iris couldn't respond. The heat, the intensity, the pain, the pleasure...all of it was too much to bear. An undescribable feeling pulsing through her, making her heart beat insanelt fast.

"Sirius," she whispered, her breathing very uneven, her heart hammering against her ribs. She groaned with satisfaction as he pulled his lips to hers and gasped as the heat build up between them once again.

"I love you," he breathed, his cheek brushing hers as they moved together.

"I lo-" she didn't have time to complete her sentence as Sirius pressed his lips to hers once again.

o. O. o

He watched her as the very little rays of the immature sun fell upon her face, which was so peaceful, so child like as she slept. Her face was right next to his, her arms around his chest, while his were around her waist. He brushed a few loose strands away, marvelling at the impossible beauty of this girl.

As her eyes fluttered open, Sirius could tell that she was remembering the amazing events of last night. He chuckled as she blushed scarlet.

Iris looked up at him, biting her lip the same time she smiled. She didn't understand how she survived this month without having him look at her like that. Like she was the only thing that mattered. A look that melted her heart.

"What?" Iris asked, a smile in her voice.

Sirius shook his head and continued to look at her.

"What?" Iris asked again, feeling just a little uncomfortable. Her heart felt like it was being melted by the intensity of his gaze.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed her softly. His lips barely brushed hers but it was enough to make Iris feel like she was somewhere in the sky, just..._floating_. When he pulled away, he touched his forehead with hers and whispered:

"Marry me, Iris Hewson."

* * *

GUYS! Come on, you gave me only twenty six reviews! :( Come on! BUT because I am so generous, I'll update even if you didn't give me those precious comments. Oh well.

Are people celebrating? Is there a party now that Iris and Sirius are back together? is there a party? CAN I COME?

Heehee. =) There's a bit more than getting back together. How many of you think she's going to say yes and how many think she's going to say no?

AND YOU FOUND OUT WHO WORMTAIL IS IS LOVE WITH! Oooooh...I SENSE TROUBLE!

Next chapter is mostly L/J fluff.

ANY WAY...OH MY GOD! NO! Iris does NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT like James! And James does NOT like Iris! They're just best friends!

PRONGYWONG: Haha, seriously? That's what the song is about? I was so confused by the video cause they're playing music and there's a monkey and a girl and Pete wants the girl but the girl belongs to the ape but then Pete gets the girl and then the ape gets the girl back...UGH! IT WAS JUST SO CONFUSING!

Hey, it's not necessary that I choose a song which's lyrics relate to the chapter. I was listening to all the jumpy music in my library and I kept on replaying Thanks For The Memories so I decided to name the chapter that.

GIVE ME THOSE THIRTY FIVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANNA FIND OUT IF IRIS SAYS YES AND WHAT MADISON IS PLANNING ON DOING!

WOO HOO! Now I'm off to Jd's house for PARTY! When I come back, there MUST be reviews.

=)

Yeah, yeah...I know you hate me but you love me too!


	69. Beautiful Day

Song: Beautiful Day (U2) - All time favourite song. Marvellous tune...beautiful lyrics...

_What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow_

Iris' jaw fell slack as she heard those four words. There was no trace of humor in his expression and Iris realized that he was actually serious about this. He was asking her to marry him. A thousand thoughts were littering her mind as she tried to find her voice.

"What?" she finally whispered weakly.

Sirius grabbed her around her waist and pulled her on top of him. Iris shivered with pleasure as she felt the contact of her bare body against his. She looked down at him, her eyes still round, big and surprised.

"Marry me so that every morning, I wake up like this. Marry me so I never have to fear losing you. Marry me so that you're mine forever."

Iris still looked unconvinced and scared. Sirius then gently turned them over so that he was on top of her now, his body pinning hers to the mattress. He stroked her cheek and said, "you're the only girl I've ever truly wanted, liked, _loved_. You're not exactly easy to find, you know. You're one in a million and I never want to lose you because I know that there's no life beyond you."

Iris was smiling now, not scared. Just a light and teasing smile.

"I'm only eighteen."

"So am I," Sirius smiled, stroking her hair.

"We're still at school," Iris pointed out.

"We don't have to get married right this second," Sirius grinned, rolling his eyes, "so...Iris Hewson, will you marry me?"

Iris stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what posessed him to ask her this. Because who would have thought that _SIRIUS BLACK _would give up his single days and say yes to commitment? But she knew that no matter when he asked, where he asked, there was only one answer.

"Yes," she smiled and Sirius lowered his head and caught her lower lip between his own. She had said yes. This was for real. Not just a stupid game that he wanted to play. He wanted to do this. He _wanted_ to get married to her.

"Holy cow," Iris muttered as he pulled away, a huge smile plastered to her face, "I'm engaged. And to the biggest idiot on the face of the Earth."

"Well, seeing as I'm engaged to the modern version of Aphrodite...yes, I feel bad for you," Sirius chuckled as he kissed her again.

o. O. o

James was standing on the edge of a building, a fire whiskey bottle in his hand. The wind was blowing and his hair was interestingly wind blown. Tear tracks were on his face and he was singing an old sixties song.

He turned his head and saw Lily. He smiled and yelled, "there you are!"

Lily stood there. She didn't like this, "James, get away from there."

But James just smiled sadly, 'I'll love you forever Lilykins. You are, always have been and always will be my everything."

And then he fell....

"Lily? Lily! Lily, it's all right. I'm here. Lily?"

Lily opened her eyes, taking sharp gulps of the air to steady her breathing. The first thing she saw was James' hazel eyes. She sat up abruptly and flung her arms around his neck, crying uncontrollably.

"Shh...it's all right, love...shh.." James pulled her onto his lap, crushing her to his chest.

"James...don't leave me...don't..." Lily sobbed, trying to regain control and failing miserably.

"Shh...you silly, beautiful, girl, I'll never ever leave you," James kissed her forehead as she cried into the crook of his neck.

"It's okay...shh, Lil...it was just a dream...I'm here," James stroked her fiery hair, looking down at her. He had never seen Lily lose control this way and it wasn't exactly a fun thing to watch.

"Don't ever do that again," Lily whispered in a thick voice.

"It was a dream, Lil," James chuckled, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, "you know I'll never leave you. I'll follow you even when the stars go blue."

Lily smiled when she heard him say those words. She was reminded of that magical night on the astronomy tower. A tower.

Lily began to cry again and James looked down at her, confused. Lily shook her head, "I'm sorry...it was just a terrible dream."

"Do you remember it?"

Lily decided not to tell him, "no...but I know it was about you."

"Dreams about me frighten you?" James burst out laughing, "am I _that_ bad?"

"No...there was a tower..."

"Hmm. Let me guess. I fell of the tower?" James laughed.

Lily smacked his arm, "it's not funny! It was so...real... and scary. James...tell me something."

"Yeah?"

"Are you...happy?"

James smiled and kissed her lips, "more than I've ever been."

"Am I your everything?"

"You're more than my everything, Lil. My world sort of pathetically revolves around you," James chuckled, stoking her smooth skin.

Lily sighed and whispered, "thank you."

"No problem, love," James smiled, and he shifted Lily and got up.

Lily grabbed his hand, "where are you going?"

"Er...to bed?"

"Sleep here," Lily said, giving his hand a harsh tug which caused him to collapse on top of her. Lily giggled as James settled down there, not making any movements to change his position.

"Get off me, Potter," Lily smiled devilishly.

"Not in a million years, Evans," James grinned cheekily.

"James! I can't breathe!" Lily moaned, "you're so FAT!"

"Bitch," James muttered under his breath, earning him a whack.

"PLEASE don't pick up Iris' habit," James chuckled, "speaking of Iris-" James looked over at her neat bed -"where is she?"

"Dunno. Last time I saw her, she was in the common room."

"Sirius isn't in his bed either."

"Oh, I hope they got back together!" Lily squealed, "it's sad that Ali and Remus broke up though. I mean..."  
"Oh come on, Lily. Things weren't working out between them and you know it. Why do you think things are not as awkward as how it used to be with Sirius and Iris?"

Lily shuddered, "Iris and Sirius were the worst. Jesus..."

"Well, she can't really help it," James shrugged, "I mean, he's all she's got."

"She's got us!"

"You know what I mean, Lil."

"Right."

"Hey...just for the record...if we ever DO break up, which I really hope we wont, promise me that we'll still be friends."

Lily smiled, "of course, Prongs."

"Since when have you started calling me Prongs?"

"Ah, it's a bad habit I've picked up," Lily chuckled, "hey- why did you name Peter Wormtail? I mean, that's the worst name I've ever come across-"

"Cause his tail looks like a worm, I swear it does. It looks diseased," James shuddered, turning over so that Lily and James were both on their sides now. He put his arms around her, crushing her gently to his chest once again. Lily snuggled in closer and smiled.

"You smell weird," Lily giggled, slightly intoxicated by the scent.

"Oh yeah," James laughed, "I bumped into a sack of roses."

"_What_?"

"It's not my fault! Hagrid was keeping them in his garden! Sirius and I were fooling around and he pushed my shoulder really hard and I fell into the pile."

Lily began to laugh.

"It's not funny."

Lily smiled and kissed his cheek, "it's very funny and you know it. How weak are you any way? Sirius gave you a push and you FELL? Or wait...how STRONG is Sirius?"

o. O. o

Lily got ready for the Quidditch match: Mount Temple against Durmstrang. If Durmstrang won, Mount Temple would not make it through to the next round unless Hogwarts beat Durmstrang. All the Hogwarts students were supporting Mount Temple as they had created a special sort of bond with them.

Lily pulled on her jeans and a white cotton shirt. Pulling on a black scarf around her neck, she tied her hair up in a pony tail. She fastened her boots as she heard footsteps. James appeared, wearing a loose white button down and dark blue jeans.

"Lily, come on - whoa," James' jaw fell slack as he took in the sight of Lily. He grinned and came over to her, putting his arms securely around her waist, "you just get prettier every single second, you know that?"

Lily smiled as James bent down and his lips scorched their way up and down her throat. Alison came out of the bathroom and groaned at the sight of them.

"Seriously - get a room," she moaned, pulling on her hair band.

"We have one, Ali," James grinned.

"Other than this one!" Alison snapped, in a really bad mood as she stormed out of the room.

"What a lovely, sweet tempered, girl," James said sarcastically. Lily laughed and pulled his mouth to hers.

"Hey, what's wrong with Alison?" Remus asked, coming in.

"She woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Lily sighed, pulling on the left boot.

"Hey, guys," Iris came in, her voice almost sing song. Sirius followed her and Remus, Lily and James saw that they were holding hands.

"You guys got back TOGETHER?" Lily shrieked happily.

Sirius burst out laughing at the look on her face and Iris grinned. Lily squealed and attacked both of them, hugging Iris and Sirius so hard that their heads banged together.

"OW!"

"Freaking hell, Lil!"

"Sorry," Lily laughed, "I'm just really happy."

"Actually, there's more," Sirius said, trying to pull away from Lily.

"Huh?" Remus asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" James asked, his wide grin melting into a confused face.

"Er..." Iris bit her lip and looked over at Sirius. Sirius smiled warmly at her and draped his arm over her shoulders while she wrapped one around his waist.

"We're engaged."

* * *

HELLO! I'm so HYPER! Like, TOOOO Hyper! I'm on the phone with my friend and we're talking about the party which I'm supposed to leave for right now so I'll be quick.

GIMME THE REVIEWS AND YOU FIND OUT THEIR REACTIONS! *evil grin*

Okay, so a lot of people have been asking me where I will end When The Stars Go Blue. It will end when Lily and James get married. BUT there will be a sequel which will carry on till Sirius dies.

THERE WILL ALSO be another sequel which will be MY ending. Like Lily and James don't die.

SO THERE YOU GO! :)

REVIEEEEEEEWS!


	70. Feeling Good

Song: Feeling Good (Muse)

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life...for me  
And I'm feeling good_

The silence that followed Sirius' two words had him struggling not to laugh. Iris bit down on her lower lip and kicked Sirius' leg to shut him up, even though she was trying hard not to laugh as well. Lily was looking like she had been hit by a bus. James was mouthing words, almost too shocked to speak. Remus was grinning.

"Well, congrats, guys," he grinned, coming over and thumping Sirius on the back, "who would've thought that YOU would be the first one, eh?"

"You weirdo, Moony," Sirius laughed, hugging his best friend. When they pulled away, Sirius looked back at Lily and James.

"Er...just to be clear," Iris said, "when we said 'we're engaged', we meant we're getting married. Not that we're turning you into flobber worms and Hinkypunks, you know."

That broke the tension. James burst out laughing and squeezed in between Iris and Sirius, putting an arm around both of them. Lily was grinning at them.

"Do I have to call you Mrs Black from now on?"

"Ugh, no!"

"Thanks, Iris," Sirius laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Hey, I'm keeping my last name. No one takes away Hewson from me. You can take the Hewson out of Iris, but you can't take the Iris out of Hewson - wait, that doesn't make sense."

"No, sorry, Mrs Black," Remus burst out laughing. Iris couldn't help smiling at being adressed like that.

"I CALL BEST MAN!" James yelled suddenly.

"No! _I_ want to be best man!" Remus laughed.

"Guys, it's up to me who I make the best man," Sirius chuckled.

"I CALL MAID OF HONOUR!" Lily yelled, laughing, already planning out Iris' wedding because she knew that she would end up planning it.

Iris grinned, "I was planning on asking you, any way."

"When did you decided this?" Lily asked as they all walked down the stairs, towards the common room.

"Last night," Iris said as Sirius bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"And what were you both up to last night?" James asked curiously, taking Lily's hand.

Sirius suddenly grinned. Iris cleared her throat and said, "let's just say that you're the only member of the loser club, James."

o. O. o

"And Shaun shoots - he shoots - AND HE SCORES! Seventy to twenty to Mount Temple!" Remus' voice roamed the arena as the crowd roared with delight. Mount Temple was the clear winner. Unless Durmstrang caught the snitch right now which every one was hoping they didn't.

"Hi, James."

James turned around in his seat and saw Madison leaning in towards him. James smiled at her, "hi, Maddie."

"Can you believe the Durmstrang idiots? Look at their chasers!" she said in horror.

James' jaw fell slack, "YOU watch quidditch?"

Madison frowned, pretending to be hurt, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry but you don't strike me at all as a quidditch lover," James said, "which team do you support?"

"The Tornadoes. Duh," Madison rolled her eyes. The truth was she supported Puddlemere United but she knew that James was a fan of the Tornadoes.

"Oh my God, I LOVE them! Aren't they brilliant?" James asked. He was starting to like Madison as a friend. She was easy to talk to. But he liked her just as a friend and he was afraid that she might like him more than that.

"Yeah, Brian Eno is awesome," Madison said.

Lily was frustrating Iris out by already planning her wedding. Remus was laughing and making suggestions while Iris was throwing both of them deah glares. Sirius was watching James and Madison with a confused look. What the hell was James doing? What if Lily got upset by this?

"LILY! Get this in your bloody head! The wedding is IN THE SUMMER!" Iris yelled, looking exhausted.

Lily gasped, "we have such little time. We should start planning right away."

Remus burst out laughing and Iris groaned, "help me, Rem."

"No way, I'm having way too much fun," Remus laughed.

"Sirius!" Iris groaned.

"Hmm?" Sirius asked, finally looking away from James and Madison. How could James be SO blind?

"Lily and Remus are attacking me," Iris grumbled, moodily crossing her arms over her chest. Sirius laughed and put his arm around her.

"Good. Annoy her even more."

"SIRIUS!"

"Yes, love?"

"Stop that!" Iris snapped, smacking the back of his head, "you're supposed to protect me from these blithering idiots!"

"Okay, okay," Sirius laughed, "Lily? Moony? Back off."

"SIRIUS!" Lily and Remus groaned.

"Why must I be the adult?" Sirius moaned in a jokey way.

"Where's Alison?" Iris asked, looking around.

"Dunno. She was in a REALLY bad mood today," Lily told her, "like, James and I got scared of her."

"Who is James talking to?" Remus asked. Every one turned their attention to James who was chatting with Madison in a lively fashion. Lily frowned.

"Isn't that..." Remus trailed off, looking at Sirius.

"What?" Iris asked, looking from Sirius to Remus.

"Thanks a lot, Moony," Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus rolled around in his seat, laughing.

"What?" Lily and Iris asked at the same time.

"Nothing," Sirius shook his head.

"Tell!" Lily commanded.

"Madison Finn was just my first girl friend," Sirius shrugged.

Lily laughed, "you really do have a thing for brunettes."

"Obviously," Sirius chuckled, leaning back in his chair and kissing the top of Iris' head. Iris couldn't help the smile from carving on to her face.

James finally turned away from Madison and was surprised when Lily pressed her lips to his in a passioante kiss, in front of every one. When Lily pulled away, James smiled at her in an adorably cute way. Lily's eyes flickered to Madison's face for a second and she satisfied herself with the annoyed look that Madison shot her.

o. O. o

After the match (Mount Temple won), Lily, James, Iris, Sirius, Remus and Peter decided to head to the common room and just chill out. As they all flopped down on the seats next to the fire, Alison joined them.

"Hey, where were you?" Lily asked as James played with her fingers absent mindedly.

Alison hesitated, "I was....around."

"Where?" James asked, frowning.

"I said I was around," Alison said through clenched teeth. Every one shared a surprised look. Since when was Alison this bitter?

"Any way," Iris said, trying to break the tension, "Ali, we have to tell you something."

"What?" she asked, her voice still cold.

Sirius was looking at her weirdly, like she was a difficult math problem, "Iris and I are engaged."

There was a sound of some thing breaking. Sirius looked up and saw that Peter had smashed the glass of water he was had been holding. He was openly gaping at them while Alison looked shocked.

"WHAT?" she asked, "what do you _mean_?"

"We're...er...getting married?" Iris said, confused by the look on Alison's face.

"You're freaking eighteen!" Alison said, standing up and glaring at Sirius. Then she turned to Iris, "and you're ONLY seventeen!"

"I'll be eighteen in a month, Ali," Iris said.

"YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THIS! You don't even know what you want!" Alison said.

"Alison," Sirius said, "you're out of order here."

"It's up to them, Ali," James said.

"And what? You're just going to get married and - you haven't even seen the real world!" Alison said, grabbing fist fulls of her hair.

"Alison," Iris said in that calming voice, "what's wrong? Where is this coming from?"

Alison hesitated and then sank into the chair next to Lily, "nothing. I - I have - I'm having a bad day."

"Here, here," James and Remus said as a black and gorgeous owl flew into the room and landed in front of Sirius. She gave the letter to Sirius and threw a death glare at Iris.

"Er...I don't think your owl likes me that much," Iris muttered to Sirius.

"Aw, Hera loves every one," James laughed and stroked the owl. She closed her eyes happily at James' touch. Lily frowned at the owl/

"Haha, Lily is jealous of Hera. And Iris is scared of her," Remus joked.

"We are not!" Iris laughed.

"Lily, stop glaring at the owl!" James chuckled.

"I am NOT glaring at it. I am simply admiring her beauty," Lily said.

"Love, you're glaring," James smiled.

"Shut up, James. YOU glare at Taco ALL the time."

"Because-"

James was cut off by Sirius, who very suddenly, growned loudly and pushed the letter away from him. He got up from his seat and went up to his dorm.

"What was that about?" Lily asked as James and Iris both leaned forward to read the letter.

_Sirius, _

_I'm sending you this letter just to tell you that Uncle Alphard died last night of a heart attack. The funeral is tomorrow and you MUST come. I'm coming too and we wont have to face the family because they're not coming. _

_Another thing...his will was found and apparenty, he left every thing to you and me. Because, you know, he didn't have any children and we were his favourites. So any way, both of us got a load of gold but he also left you his house. And some other valuable items which I prefer to tell you about face to face._

_Look foward to seeing you, Sirius. You must come. I'll kill you if you don't._

_-Andromeda._

"Oh, crap," James said as both him and Iris finished reading the letter.

"What's up?" Lily asked as Iris got up from her seat and went to the boys dorms.

"His Uncle died," James told her.

"Alphard?" Remus asked, his eyes widening when James nodded, "no!"

"I thought he hated his family?" Alison said.

"Exactly. Alphard was the only Uncle he _didn't_ hate," James said, "he was actually normal and not...you know...like the rest of his family."

o. O. o

Iris saw him sitting on his bed, his face in his hands, his body completely motionless. She walked over to the bed, and sat down next to him. She raised a hand and started to rub soothing circles on his back, something that always calmed him down.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Sirius sighed deeply and turned to her, "yeah. It's just...so sudden."

"It'll be okay. I know because I've dealt with this before. The pain eases day by day," Iris told him.

One minute, they were looking at each other and the next, Sirius was pinning her to the bed, both of them kissing furiously, if not violently. He pulled her shirt over her head, pressing his lips to hers again as she unbuttoned his shirt. He didn't know what this sudden out burst was but what ever it was, he felt good. It felt good to have her again.

o. O. o

After Sirius left the school for the funeral, Lily and James went down to the regular spot by the lake. Lily was very interested in why James didn't like Taco. He said he did, but the death glares he threw at the poor cat were hardly nice.

"Come on, James," Lily laughed as they reached the tree. She leaned against it and looked up at James' face, her eyes twinkling.

"I don't have anything against your bloody cat, Lily," James laughed.

"Then why do you look like you want to stab it every time you see it?" Lily asked.

"Because he's sort of... I don't know...ugly?" James chuckled.

Lily smacked the back of his head, "Taco isn't ugly! You're ugly."

James pretended to clutch his heart in pain, "say that again, Evans."

"You're ugly."

"Say it again."

"You're - ARRRGGGHHH!"

James had suddenly picked Lily up and thrown her into the lake. While Lily spluttered and coughed, James laughed his head off.

"James Harold Potter, I will kill you!" Lily screamed.

"No you wont," James laughed, "you love me too much."

James smiled angelically at her and extended his hand. Lily glared at him but then took his hand. Instead of letting him help her to stand up, she tugged hard and made him fall into the water as well.

"LILY!" James groaned as he resurfaced. Lily was howling with laughter and unable to respond. Her eyes were closed as she was doubled over with laugter.

She stopped laughing when James softly snaked his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her ear, and said in an irresistible voice, "you'll pay for that, Evans."

Lily had to focus on her breathing, "How?"

"Like this," James said as he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. It was such a perfect moment, even if they were drenched and in the lake. Lily responded with enthusiasm and bit his lower lip. A low, wild sound broke out from his throat and he pulled Lily even closer by pressing her back to a rock. There was no part of Lily that wasn't fused to a part of James.

"James," Lily gasped as he broke away from Lily. His lips traced the length of her neck.

"Hmm?" James asked as he continued to her ear. He gently bit her ear lobe, which earned him a groan from Lily.

Lily snaked her arms around his neck, "it's freezing."

James chuckled and bent down to pick Lily up. He carried her back to the beach tree, performing a drying spell on them as he went. When they reached the tree, James pushed Lily up against it and continued to kiss her.

"Better?" James asked.

"Perfect," Lily grinned.

* * *

Some people have been saying "isn't this whole Peter/ Iris/Sirius thing a little irrelevant?"

The answer is NO. It all leads up to their future.

CAN ANY ONE GUESS WHY ALISON ACTED LIKE THAT? *evil grin*

Hey guys, I'm just curious. Who is your favourite CHARACTER in the story?

Gimme those reviews, lovelies and you find out what happens next!


	71. Because You're Mine

Lily and James were in Potions, listening to Slughorn go on and on about how to brew a complex potion. Lily was watching with every ounce of concentration, biting down on her lower lip. James' elbow was resting on the table with his chin on it as he doodled on the corner of his book.

He could see Iris and Remus passing notes in class. Both of them were trying to hold back laughter. James then turned his attention to Alison, who preferred to sit with Larry Smith rather than any one in the room. She was going through a serious anti - Iris, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus phase.

James sighed as he looked at Alison. He used to think that she was amazing and brilliant, a loyal and deep friend. And she ended up leaving them in the end. There must be a reason why...

James looked back at Lily and as he saw her, he felt an uncontrollable and unexplainable desire pulse through him. He watched her lick her lip in concentration, the crease between her eye brows, her warm hand inking letters into the paper. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice when James suddenly shifted his chair so that he was closer to her.

James reached out and his hand grazed her thigh. Lily jumped in surprise, knocking her ink bottle. She quickly made the mess disappear with a swish of her wand. She looked up at James with a confused look and he grinned at her.

James hand was still there and it was making it very hard for Lily to think.

"James, stop," Lily gasped, "we're in a class room, you pervert."

"So?" James asked, his eyes making Lily feel all warm and fuzzy had to focus on her breathing. Then she looked at him, winked and put up her hand.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" Slughorn smiled at her.

"Uh, um, I'm - I'm not feeling so good," she tried to make her voice all weak and timid.

"Oh, dear, you don't look so well, either," Slughorn said affectionately, "uh, Mr. potter?"

"Yes, Professor?" James said, still looking at Lily with concern.

"Can you take Miss Evans to the hospital wing?"

"Of course," James said, taking Lily's hand, "come on, Lil."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said. She caught sight of Iris and winked at her. Iris grinned and whispered something to Remus. Remus burst out laughing and gave Lily the thumbs up.

"No problem, Lily. Now as I was saying..."

Lily and James got out of the class room and as they rounded the corner, Lily pulled James into a closet by his tie.

"Wait - weren't we going to the hospital wing?" James asked, confused as Lily shut the door. Lily chuckled and pushed him up against the wall, her body brushing his as she put her arms around his neck.

"Did you really think I was sick?" Lily smiled as she brushed his lips with hers. James chuckled and turned them around, pressing her back to the wall.

"You," he began, kissing her neck, "are kind of awesome."

"Oh, I know," Lily grinned as she arched into him.

o. O. o

James was walking up to Lily's dorm, hoping to find her there. He was a bit down because it had been three days since Sirius had left. It wasn't the same without him. And James knew that, even though Iris didn't say it out loud, that she was missing him.

He found Lily's dorm empty and sighed. Then he turned back and walked up to his own dorm. He pushed open the door and saw that Iris sitting there, on Sirius' bed. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to have not noticed that James had come into the room. She had a slight smile on her face, like she was imagining something pleasant.

James didn't want to disturb her because she looked so peaceful. Like she was just some where in the sky, floating among all the angels of heaven.

He turned around and was about to walk out of the door quietly but he accidentally stepped on something, which cause a very loud noise to disturb the peace in the room.

Iris gasped and jumped, her eyes flying open and a hand going up to her heart in surprise.

"James," Iris panted, "don't ever do that again."

"Sorry," James grinned. He came over to the bed and sat down next to her. Iris smiled at him and both of them looked out of the window, into the sun set. James leaned his head on her shoulder.

They sat in silence for some time. It was finally broken by Iris who whispered, "I miss him."

James nodded, "I miss him, too."

o. O. o

James sat with Madison in the library, trying to teach her the inner workings of an animagus. He was beginning to like Madison now. At first, she was a bit awkward and weird but now they he was as close to her as he was with Alison. Obviously not as close as Iris and DEFINITELY not as close as Lily.

"Okay, look...it's really not that difficult," James groaned as Madison pretended to be confused.

"It is!" Madison groaned and rubbed her back. This had a very positive affect on her blouse. The buttons strained and most boys would just pop the question right there and then. But James didn't even notice.

"You're so thick, Maddie," James chuckled.

"Hey, shut up!" Madison laughed and threw her thin book at him. James grabbed it and threw it back at her.

Some one coughed behind him and James turned around and saw Remus, who was wearing an uncomfortable expression, "hey James. Can I sit here?"

"Moony, you don't have to ask!" James rolled his eyes. Remus grinned and collapsed on the chair. Madison cursed Remus under her breath. Why did he have to ruin a perfectly good evening?

"Oh, well," Madison gathered up her books, "thanks, James. If I don't pass tomorrow, I'll murder you."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're such an idiot," James groaned. Madison whacked the back of his head with a book before heading out of the library.

"James, what are you DOING?" Remus almost yelled as soon as Madison left the library.

"What? What did I do now?" James asked, looking at Remus.

"Oh my God, James. How can you be so bloody BLIND?" Remus demanded, whacking the back of James' head, "can't you see what this Melanie-"

"Madison."

"Do you think I care? No! But James...I mean, it's so clear what this girl's intentions are," Remus said, "aren't you happy with Lily?"

"Of course I'm happy with Lily! Why would you say that?"

"Then why are you flirting with Finn all the time?"

"Flirting? I wasn't _flirting_!"

"Mate, you were flirting."

"I was not."

"Was too."

"Oh, _very_ mature."

"Thank you."

"Look, Moony," James leaned forward, "I love Lily. Madison is just a friend. And you sort of don't know what flirting is because if that's what you think it is...you need some serious help."

Remus smacked James' arm with his book. James burst out laughing.

o. O. o

"Lily..." James began as they sat in the common room.

"Yes, James?" Lily asked, a smile etched upon her angel like face.

"I understand that it is your birthday tomorrow," James said in a formal voice.

"I believe it is," Lily played along.

"Am I allowed to get you gifts?"

"Of course! Look, James. I'm not going to be one of those girls who pretend to not want presents when they-"

"Hey! Do you see ME complaining? This makes it so much easier-"

"As long as it's nothing extreme!"

James grinned suddenly, "oh, it's not. And Lily?"

Lily was walking towards her dorm. She turned around when James said her name.

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

Lily smiled, "You still want to hear me say it?"

James nodded eagerly. Lily laughed and came to where James was. She put his hands on his shoulders and leaned in, "I. Love. You. Too. James. Harold. Potter. Don't ever doubt that."

o. O. o

"Hey, Peter. Do you know where every one else is?"

Peter looked up and saw Iris, standing there with her eyes round and big. Peter knew where every one else was but he decided to take advantage of Sirius' absence.

"Nope," Peter shook his head.

Iris sighed and flopped down on to the seat next to him. Peter shifted a bit so that he was slightly more closer to her. She was playing with the watch on her wrist, with an annoyed look on her face.

"God, I don't get any of this," Peter moaned.

"What don't you get?" Iris asked, straightening up a bit. At least she would have something to do. Even if it meant helping Peter.

"The properties of a Moss Twig. I mean, how can it be fatal to every one else and not vertebrates?" Peter asked Iris. Iris raised her eye brow. Was he playing dumb? Because the answer to that question was pretty obvious.

"Er....Peter? The reason why Moss Twigs work better is because they are designed to work with vertebrate systems. The invertebrate doesn't exactly have the same systems as us. Like the nervous, blood circulatory..."

Peter pretended to listen. Once he was done with his paper, he leaned back into his chair, "so you're getting married?"

Iris nodded, busy with her watch again.

"Why so quickly?" Peter asked.

Iris shrugged. SHe didn't feel like talking to Peter Pettigrew about this.

"Do you know why Alison acted like that?" Peter asked, trying to change the topic now.

Iris sighed, "no. It was really weird, though."

"You know what I think?" Peter said, his watery eyes suddenly lighting up.

"What?" Iris asked, a little afraid of the look on his face.

"I heard a rumor that Alison and Sirius hit it off a bit while you both were not together. Maybe...Alison is jealous because she still likes him," Peter lied.

Iris froze completely. Then she whispered is a shaky voice, "what?"

"I heard a rumor that Alison and Sirius used to meet up late at night," Peter said importantly, very pleased with himself and his lie that sounded so true.

"Alison...with Sirius?" Iris asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Remember when they kissed during truth and dare? Remember how dazed Alison was?" Peter said eagerly, "wait, didn't you know about Sirius and Alison?"

Iris shook her head.

"You mean Sirius didn't TELL you?" Peter asked, singing with happiness on the inside.

"No...oh, God..." Iris whispered, "no. Sirius would tell me."

"Oh, well. Yeah, he probably would. But that's my only explanation for why Alison acted like that."

"You think she likes him?"

"Because he screwed her."

Iris bit her lip, rubbing her eyes furiously. How could he not tell her about Alison? And how could Alison do this to her? She had already messed with Remus, screwed her brother and now she was taking Sirius away from her?

Iris got up from her seat, "th - thanks, Peter."

Peter smiled at her and watched her walk away. Iris felt like she couldn't walk. She just continued up the stairs until she reached her bed. Sitting there, her body trembling, she allowed the tears to slip out of her eyes.

At that exact moment, Sirius' owl, Hera flew into the room and dropped a letter on her lap. Iris wiped away the wetness in her eyes and opened the letter, not looking forward to reading it.

_Iris -_

_It's absoloute hell here. My Uncle Bernard decided to show up and he's giving me and Andromeda lectures about "family loyalty". They found Uncle Alphard's will and apparently he gave me his house so I have to stay here for a few more days and sort everything out. I know I said I would be back by Sunday...but his will complicated things further._

_I know. I don't want to stay here either. I would gladly come back to Hogwarts because I miss you insanely. (using your words there!;))_

_Tell James to not be such an idiot and ruin things between him and Lily by hanging out with that skank, Madison._

_Tell Remus he needs to pester James for me. Cause I miss doing that. =P_

_Tell Lily to abandon head girl duties for one night and have fun. She needs it._

_Tell Alison to calm down and try to lighten up. Tell her every thing will be fine._

_And tell yourself that I love you madly and that I have a surprise for you. :) No, I will NOT tell you, so back off! Have some patience and wait until I come back. Haha, you can't even trick me into telling you by kissing me! WOOHOO!_

_-Sirius_

Iris re read the letter again and again and again.

"Tell Alison to calm down and try to lighten up. Everything will be fine" - what did he mean by that? Was this surprise a break up? Was he going to tell her that Alison needed him?

Iris hated her. This was the last straw. Enough was enough. She couldn't just suck everything out of Iris' life and take it for herself.


	72. Birthday Surprises

Lily was asleep in her room, twisting and turning in her bed. She could tell that Iris was awake too and she seemed to be crying. Alison hadn't come back to bed. This was the third time in a row that she hadn't slept in their dorm.

She heard the giant clock stroke smiled. She was eighteen now. She was also older than James. Lily grinned when she rememberd James' reaction to when he found out that she was going to turn eighteen before him.

Suddenly, a hand began to shake her. Lily gasped, a hand flying up to her heart in surprise as she looked up into James' face. He was smiling from ear to ear. James bent down and suddenly picked Lily up bridal style and silenced her with a kiss.

"Happy birthday, love," James grinned when he pulled away.

"You," Lily gasped, "you scared me-" she punched his arm -"to death."

"I try hard, darling," James chuckled, "come on. I'm taking you to your present."

"Taking me to my present?" Lily repeated, looking confused. James laughed and covered both of them with his invisibility cloak, kissing Lily once again.

"Jesus, you're eighteen," James mumbled against her lips.

"I know," Lily agreed, "I'm older than you."

"That just freaks me out. I want to be eighteen. It's not right. You should be younger to me," James chuckled as they walked out of the dorm, covered by the invisibility cloak.

Lily smiled and rested her head against his chest, "it's not that weird, you know. And there's only a two month difference."

"I guess," James chuckled. Soon, they were outside in the grounds and they were walking towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Where are you taking me, James?" Lily asked before James put a blindfold around her eyes.

"Patience, love," James whispered in Lily's ear. It made her knees weak.

"Are you taking me to the tree house?" Lily asked, curious.

James chuckled, "just wait, Lily."

When Lily was allowed to take the blind fold off, she found herself in the tree house, like she had guessed. But James had changed it. There were flowers every where, especially lilies and roses. The only source of light were the candles, the bright moon and the stars. It was decorated romantically and Lily would never have guessed it in a million years that he could have done it by himself.

"Aw, James," Lily smiled as she looked around, "did you do this by yourself?"

James smiled, "well, I can't take all the credit. Remus and Iris helped me, too."

"Oh my God," Lily smiled as she lied down, facing the billions of stars above. James lied down beside her and took her hand. Lily snuggled into his side and James put both his arms around her.

"Hey, guess what, Lily," James said after a comfortable silence.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to get a tattoo."

"It really hurts."

"It can't hurt that much."

"It does."

"How do you know?" James raised his eye brow.

Lily blushed.

"Have you got a tattoo?" James asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes," Lily bit her lip the same time she smiled.

"Can I see it? Please?" James asked, grinning.

Lily twisted so that her back was to James. Then she pushed down the strap of her night shirt to reveal a stag which was surrounded by a ring of lilies. James stared at it, his lips parted slightly. He stroked the tattoo with his thumb and Lily shivered.

"When did you get this?" James asked.

"When Iris got the Sirius star, I asked her where she got her tattoo from and I got one myself..." Lily trailed off because James bent down and softly kissed her neck. He continued up to the very delicate part below her ear. Lily's eyes rolled back into her head a little.

She turned around and smiled at James, resting her head on his chest, a bit dazed. The stars above were twinkling with secrets, the whispering wind and the rustling leaves creating a soft tune that was soothing.

"So..." Lily began.

"Hmm?" James mumbled, his face buried in Lily's sweet smelling hair.

"So this Madison Finn..." Lily trailed off, biting her lip.

"What about her?" James asked, kissing Lily's forehead.

"You seem to really like her..."

"Yeah, she's cool."

"She seems to _like_ like you."

"No, no...she's just a friend," James said quickly, "I made sure of that."

"James, you don't get girls at all," Lily laughed, shaking her head, "I know you made it point black that you like her just as a friend, but do you really think she's just not going to do anything?"

James thought about it for a moment, "Lily, I don't care. I'm not going to leave you for her."

"James-"

"End of discussion."

"But-"

"Lily, it took me four years to get you to go out with me. I'm not going to throw everything we have away just for a random, typical girl like Maddie."

"Maddie?" Lily snorted.

"She makes all her friends call her that," James chuckled.

"She's prettier than me," Lily pointed out.

"No, she is not. She's so typical and boring. You're so different and you're the most beautiful girl in the World to me."

Lily chuckled and joked, "even more than Iris?"

"Iris is beautiful in her own way," James said seriously, "to each, his own."

Lily smiled and hugged him closer, "this is honestly the best gift I've ever received."

"You like it?" James smiled his lopsided smile that made Lily's heart go wild.

"I absoloutley love it," Lily whispered before kissing him. It was a bit more passionate this time. Their lips moved in a serious way, with a new edge that made Lily's stomach flip flop.

"I love _you_," James whispered against her lips. Lily smiled as James turned them over so that he was on top of her. His hand was curved around her face, stroking her smooth cheeks. Lily's fingers twisted in his hair as she arched into him. His tongue slid into her mouth, making her shiver.

When Lily began to unbutton her shirt, James grabbed her wrists and pulled away.

"Lily I love you and I don't want to, er - love you - in a tree house," James smiled, "you deserve better than that. Plus, this tree house is pretty old. i don't think it would be able to take it."

Lily couldn't help bursting into laughter at the look on James' face.

* * *

Hey, guys. I have to make something really clear: ALISON ISN'T PREGNANT!

And yes, I told you that Peter will make trouble. And that's not even the end. He's going to do something pretty terrible in the next few chapters.

So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ;) Isn't James adorable?

NEXT CHAPTER IS PACKED WITH DRAMA!!! Woohoo!

ANY WAY. Hey, I'm curious (lol. I'm always curious). Out of the entire story, which was your favourite chapter? Favourite L/J moment? Favourite I/S moment?

My favourite L/J moment would probably be this chapter. And when James quotes William Blake. And when they first kiss. And when James says he'll follow her even when the stars go blue. AND when lily tells him she loves him...UGH! There are too many. =P

Favourite I/S moment is probably when Sirius proposes. :)

Yeah. SO TELL MEEEEEEEEE!

**Preview:**

"You know, I wish I had slept with Alison. At least we would be breaking up over a real reason."

I KNOW YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! You wont find pout until you give me my reviews, lovelies! SO GET TYPING! *big evil grin*


	73. Let It Be

"Hey, Lily!" Iris hugged Lily as soon as she got back from the tree house. James and her had fallen asleep there. Fortunately, it was a Saturday so they didn't get into any trouble. But Filch had tried to give them detention but he had no proof that they had spent the night outside. James had been very convincing when he spun Filch a story about them wanting an early morning stroll.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Iris screamed in her ear, laughing as Lily screamed as well.

"Freaking hell, Iris! Don't do that!" Lily laughed as Iris threw Lily her present. Lily grinned at her and ripped open the package to find a new bag. She was in desperate need of one. This one was black and had all sorts of badges and key chains on it.

"Iris, it's awesome," Lily squealed, "you're awesome."

"Oh, I know that," Iris chuckled as she pulled on her shirt. Lily changed into James' black Hogwarts sweat shirt and skinny jeans. It was raining outside, so it was extremely cold. Lily was glad it was raining. She liked rain.

"Lily Kate Evans, where are YOU?!"

Remus appeared at the door, grinning from ear to ear. He ran forward and hugged Lily, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I'm high on sugar so you have to excuse me."

"You're excused, Rem-"

"DON'T call him Rem! That's my nick name!" laughed as she made her french braid.

"I was going to call him Remus," Lily chuckled.

"While you ladies argue over me, I will go and stop that bird from committing suicide. What is Hera _doing_?" Remus laughed as they saw her banging her head against the window. She looked quite demented.

"Ah, bless her," Lily smiled, "she's acting like her master."

"Sirius isn't suicidal!" Remus chuckled, letting the bird in. She swooped down and threw a letter at Lily with force, glaring at her.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Lily asked in a scared voice.

"Cause you made her fly in rain," Iris chuckled, stroking Hera. Hera closed her eyes at Iris' soft touch.

"What did Sirius give you?" Remus asked, looking at the parcel.

"Let's see," Lily grinned as she ripped open the package. Inside, was a doll that looked A LOT like Lily. She had dark red hair, and big green eyes. There was a note from Sirius too.

_Lily-_

_Haha, couldn't resist. Even her expression matches yours. :P_

_-Sirius_

"Aw, I love it," Lily smiled as she put the doll in her top drawer carefully.

"Where's James? And where were you last night?" Iris' eyes narrowed.

"James is taking a bath right now. And you helped him with the present...?"

"Oh yeah," Iris laughed.

"Did you like it? James made us work until-"

"It was brilliant," Lily smiled at them, "seriously. Thank you so much."

Remus and Iris grinned at her.

"Do you know where Alison is?" Lily asked Iris.

"Don't talk to me about that bitch," Iris spat, going out of the dorm.

"Oh, God," Remus groaned, "she must have heard the rumors about Alison and Sirius."

"Yeah," Lily said, "by the way, I meant to ask you, are those true?"

"No! Of course not! I mean...I don't know," Remus said with a troubled look.

"Alison is hardly the girl I once knew," Lily shook her head.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past her to sleep with Sirius, as well," Remus said bitterly, "but I can't imagine Sirius sleeping with Ali. I mean, he'll sleep with a lot of people, but..."

"Yeah, I know," Lily sighed, "if Iris and Sirius break up again, I'll lose my mind."

"Do you honestly think the rumor is true? Because the entire school is talking about them," Remus said as him and Lily sat down to have breakfast. James was still in the bath and they didn't know where Iris was.

"I...I don't know," Lily said uncertainly, "it can't be, can it? I mean, Sirius is crazy about Iris."

"Hey, Lily. Hey, Moony," James sat down next to Lily, his hair wet and looking extremely pale. He bent down and kissed Lily's cheek before grabbing a muffin and a coffee.

"Hey, James. We were just talking...do you think the rumors about Alison and Sirius are true?" Remus asked, leaning forward. A bunch of giggling girls next to them were discussing the same topic as them.

James frowned, "I don't know. I can't imagine Sirius doing that...but I mean, it sort of makes sense, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, raising an eye brow.

"I mean, did you see her when Sirius kissed her during truth and dare? And how Alison reacted to the news of their engagement? Why she doesn't want to be around us any more? I mean...c'mon, it sort of fits..."

"But Sirius wouldn't do - Hi, Alison!" Lily broke off as she saw Alison walking towards them.

"Hello," Alison said coldly, "I just came here to tell you that I'm leaving for a few days. My aunt died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," James said.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked.

Alison stared at Remus for a moment, "why would _you_ want to know?"

With those six words, she made her way towards the exit. She reached the doors the same time Iris did. Alison was surprised when Iris stalked past her, not saying a word. Usually, Iris was the kindest out of all of them.

"Hey, Iris -" Alison grabbed her hand. Iris spun around and Alison let go of her hand because of the look on her face. Her lips were in a straight line, her jaw hard. Her eyes were wide and scary.

"Don't touch me, whore," Iris whispered in a deadly voice before spinning around and walking towards Remus, Lily and James.

o. O. o

Lily was walking back from dinner at eight with Iris. Lily didn't know what to say to Iris because she was extremely mad. She obviously thought the rumor was true. And obviously, no one could really blame her. With Sirius' history and all. And how all the clues really added up to this.

"Iris?" Lily said, putting her arm around her best friend.  
"Yeah?" Iris asked, looking at Lily. She tried to smile but Lily could tell it was fake because it didn't reach her eyes.

"You don't honestly believe those rumors do you?" Lily asked.

Iris sighed and pinched the bridge between her eyes. Then she looked up, and smiled that same fake smile, "hey, it's your birthday. I don't want to bore you with my problems."

"Iris-"

"Lily, seriously. I'm _fine_," Iris said in a fake cheery voice. They reached the Fat Lady and Iris muttered, "rattle and hum."

"Same to you!" the Fat Lady giggled, obviously drunk.

The Portrait hole swung open and as soon as Lily entered the common room, every one yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LILY!"

Lily stared around at every one. They all began to cheer and hoot and Lily immediately felt the blood rush up to her cheeks. Oh, she was going to KILL James...

"Uh, er, um...JAMES HAROLD POTTER, I WILL MURDER YOU!" Lily yelled as she saw him, laughing his head off with Remus. She ran to him and before she knew it, James had lifted her off the ground and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Happy birthday, Evans," James grinned as every one applauded and hooted.

"I seriously hate you," Lily whispered maliciously.

"How much?" James laughed.

"SO much that I want to rip your head off," Lily frowned.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me right now?"

"Eleven," Lily grumbled.

James smiled and bent down, brushing his lips with hers very softly, "how about now?"

"Ten," Lily said breathlessly.

James kissed her again, more lingerly this time, "now?"

"Eight," Lily gulped. She was completely dazed by him.

James once again, kissed her in such a soft and sweet way that it almost made Lily's knees give away.

"How mad are you now?" James asked against her lips, not aware of all the girls glaring daggers at Lily.

"Six," Lily smiled and pulled away, "fine, I'm not mad at you."

"WOO HOO!" James yelled, his expression making Lily laugh.

It was a good party. There was awesome music, lots of dancing, and insane amounts of alcohol. A lot of people were passed out on the floor by eleven. The remaning people, who were smart enough to not drink a gallon of alcohol were dancing to a very engaging song called "Dancing Barefoot."

James spun Lily, both of them dancing and laughing to the music. Lily was glad that even though he had thrown a party for her, she spent most of the night with him. Because on your birthday, you were supposed to be happy. And being with James made her happy.

o. O. o

Iris was on her bed, reading Romeo and Juliet. She had always been fascinated by the play because all the emotions had been painted in such a magical way. But after having her own experiences with love, it all seemed like a load of crap. Shoving the book away, she buried her head in the pillow, groaning loudly.

"There you are!"

Iris' eyes widened. Wait...how could that voice be here? He wasn't supposed to be back by next week! How...?

She looked up and looked straight into his eyes. Sirius wasted no time in catching her lips in an aggressive kiss. He was confused at first when she didn't respond but felt relief swoop his body when Iris put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

How was she supposed to stop him when he kissed her? Her resistance would just crumple like an old statue...

Sirius pressed his body to hers as he kissed her neck. Iris couldn't think straight as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

"Did you," Iris gasped, "did you -" she had to stop speaking because Sirius pressed his lips to hers, "did you kiss Alison like this?"

Sirius pulled away and looked down at her with a confused look, "what?"

"Get off me, first," Iris said, shoving him away.

Sirius looked at her weirdly and asked, "are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine. How about you? How many women have you screwed lately?" Iris asked in a falsley cheery voice.

"Excuse me?" Sirius said, still confused.

"Apart from me and Alison, I mean," Iris smiled a deadly smile that didn't suit her at all.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me, Sirius," Iris whispered, resting her forehead on her hand.

"I don't even know what you're saying!" Sirius said, puzzled. He took hold of her wrists and asked, "why are you upset?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Alison?" Iris asked, "I mean-"

"Wait - what? What about me and Alison?" Sirius demanded.

"ABOUT YOU..." Iris was about to yell, but decided to keep her cool, "about you fucking around with her."

Sirius began to laugh, "where did you hear that?"

"It's every where! EVERY one is talking about it, Sirius! And I had to find out like that! Do you have any idea how much that _hurt_?"

"But I didn't," Sirius said.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me."

"Look, Iris. I never slept with Alison, okay? Why can't you believe that?"

Iris' lips parted in shock, "WHY I can't believe that? Hm, I don't know. Maybe, the fact that you don't give a shit about who you fool around with. What about your famous history, Sirius? How many women would you bed in a day? Three? Four?"

Sirius looked shocked now.

"And I was such an..such an IDIOT to believe that YOU would actually commit to something," Iris whispered, "and I can't believe I gave into you."

"Where's Alison?" Sirius asked, standing up, "I'll prove it to you that none of this muck is true."

"She's not here!" Iris screamed, "she went home because her aunt died!"

"Then bring Remus or James up here!"

"THEY BELIEVE IT TOO!" Iris yelled angrily, "_every one _thinks it's true, Sirius. After all, how long do you stay with a woman originally? What - two weeks?"

Sirius stared at her, his expression hurt now.

Iris laughed bitterly, "and I was stupid enough to believe that you would stay with me for a life time."

"Iris...none of it is true," Sirius whispered.

"Yeah? Then why does the entire WORLD, including your bloody best friends, think it is?"

"You have absolutely no faith in me," Sirius said, leaning casually against the wooden pole of her bed. His expression was cold now, his tone hard. Iris was glad. It would make everything easier if he was fighting back.

"You have no right to say that to me," Iris lied, "NO GIRL in this world who is romantically involved with you will ever have faith in you, Sirius."

That really hit him hard. Iris had to bite down on her lower lip to stop herself from taking back her lie.

"You know what? I can't do this any more," Sirius said in an exhausted tone, looking a thousand years old.

Iris grabbed her sheet and pulled it over her head so that Sirius wouldn't see her crying. She saw so upset. They were breaking up _again_.

"Please close the door on your way out," Iris said in a thick voice.

She could make out Sirius' form through the sheet. He took a step towards her, his hand stretched out. The he let it drop and shook his head. Turning away, he made his way to the door.

"You know, I _wish_ I had slept with Alison. At least we would be breaking up over a real reason," Sirius said in a hurt voice before slamming the door shut.

Iris burst into tears as soon as he was gone.

o. O. o

At one o clock, Lily and James decided to go and check up on Iris and Sirius. They had heard Iris yelling an hour ago and a lot of people felt bad for Sirius. Iris was scary enough without a raised voice...

James decided to go to Iris and Lily went to Sirius. Going up the stairs, she stalked past a couple who were making out heavily. She opened the door slightly and found Sirius sitting on his bed in the dark, the light of the moon playing with his hair and face.

Lily sat down beside him and rubbed his upper back with her palm. Sirius was looking down at something and Lily could tell, even in the dark, that his eyes were wet.

Lily looked down at what he was holding and saw that it was a ring. A _huge_ diamond ring that was so beautiful, it made Lily want to cry.

"This was the surprise," Sirius whispered.

Lily wrapped her arms around his shaking form and let him hold on to her as he let it out.

o. O. o

Lily sat in the common room, waiting for James to come down. Lily was crying.

After seeing that a relationship like Iris' and Sirius' could end, she needed to know that hers and James would survive. James and her had been on the same page of their relationship for long enough. She wanted to go up. No. She _needed _to go up.

James appeared, looking quite troubled. He pulled Lily into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"How is she?" Lily asked.

James hesitated, "not...good."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Then Lily whispered, "James, get your cloak."

James took his invisibility cloak out of his bag and handed it to Lily. She threw it over both of them and led him out of the common room. She took them up the stairs and through some abandoned corridors until they reached a small circular room. The ceiling of that room was glass so they could see all the stars above. There was nothing in that room except for a bed and a few tables.

Lily locked the door as James looked around in awe. She put her arms around his neck and shoved her mouth against his.

"I know my birthday is over, but can you still grant another wish of mine?" Lily asked, smiling.

James chuckled, "I'll grant any wish of yours even when it isn't your birthday."

Lily stretched up on her toes and pressed her lips to his ear and whispered, "make love to me."

* * *

Hey! DON'T say that I didn't warn you about this chapter being filled with DRAMA. :)

Yeah, I know. S and I broke up AGAIN. Every one who thinks that it's boring, well, that's just their relationship. They were SUPPOSED to be the really complicated couple.

AND WHOA! Surprised by Lily's request?

So...you guys, it's up to you:

**SHOULD THEY DO IT OR NOT??**

I can't really decided. I mean, I was planning on putting it off until the summer but they're relationship is getting sort of boring. They're not heading forward. BUT...I don't know, the original plan I had for them was really cute...

SO IT IS UP TO YOU! Tell me in your own reviews.

AND DO NOT WORRY....Iris and Sirius will get back together really soon. I'm sorry, but that's just their relationship.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK I SHOULD DO?


	74. Let Me Sign

"What?" James' eyes widened as he realized that Lily wasn't joking. Her lips were going up and down his throat seriously and that was making it hard for him to think. Of course he wanted her but she wasn't just some normal girl he could just bed and leave. This was _Lily_. She meant the world to him.

"Stay with me," Lily whispered, "I want you to love me."

"Lily," James said and he grabbed hold of her wrists. He pulled them up and looked deep into her green eyes, "are you sure, love? I mean...don't you want-"

"We've waited enough. We've taken things slow. I want to now. I want _you_," Lily said as she pulled him on to the bed with his tie. She didn't have to try after that. James grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed on either side of her face. He lowered his head and caught Lily's lips in a passionate kiss that made the fluttering in Lily's stomach burst into flames. James parted her lips easily and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, his body pinning hers to the mattress.

James' hands went slowly up her arms, to her shoulders. He grabbed hold of the straps of her blouse and pulled them down her shoulders, leaving a trail of fire. He continues to kiss her as he dragged the material down her body.

Lily had to break away, gasping for air. James bent down and his lips scorched their way up and down her neck. Lily buried her face in his hair, inhaling the scent. She slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, shivering as she her hands traced the perfect plains of his chest.

"I love you, James," Lily whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, Lily," James pulled away and looked into her eyes once again, "which is why I don't want to do this right now."

James rolled off of Lily so that they were both on their sides. Lily looked at him, confused.

"Why not?"

"Lily, right now you feel like no relationship will be able to survive because of what you've seen. But that's not the case with you and me. What we have is different and deep and I don't think sex will be able to assure you," James stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.

"James, it's-"

"Lily, I'm not like those other guys. I will tie myself to you in every way I can before I make love to you. Trust me, I know where this sudden need is coming from," James kissed Lily's hand, "we're not like Sirius and Iris. I have complete faith in you and I understand you. I know you'll regret this later, Lil."

Lily looked at him weirdly, "are you saying you don't believe in sex before marriage?"

James chuckled, "Lily, if you were some other girl, I would have bedded you about three months ago. But you're not. You're the love of my life and when I do eventually...I want it to be...special. This is like...this room, this day...this is all normal and typical. It's not at all the way I feel about you."

Lily smiled but didn't say anything.

"Look," James grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him, "I would rather wait. We have something different, Lil. Remember...I wont ever leave you. I'll follow you even when the stars go blue."

o. O. o

When Lily woke up the next morning, she looked right up into the orange, pink and golden sky. She realized that her and James must have fallen asleep in the circular room. James' was lying face down beside her, his face buried in her neck. He was slightly on top of her and his right arm was was draped over her waist, pinning her to the bed. Lily smiled when she looked at his face. It was so peaceful.

Lily realized that what James had said was true. Now that she had a clear head, she could see eye to eye with him. She had only been afraid last night. Sex would definitely not assure her.

She loved how he always made her feel special. How he always reminded her that he would never abandon her. How he would follow her even when the stars go blue.

James stirred slightly and lifted his head to look at Lily. His face broke into a radiant smile as he layed eyes upon her.

"Hello, my sex Goddess," James grinned.

Lily burst out laughing, "I knew you were going to crack that joke."

"Couldn't resist," James chuckled, pulling Lily closer and kissing her neck.

"Isn't this room beautiful? Is this room on your map?" Lily asked as she looked up at the sun rise.

"Of course this room is on the Marauder's map. I've been here before with Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. I used to come here every time I needed to think."

"Me too. I always came her with Iris on a starry night."

"Mmm," James said and he rubbed Lily's shoulders. Lily shivered and they sat in silence for some time, just enjoying the moment.

o. O. o

"Iris Hewson," Remus shook his head, looking at Iris like she was insane, "please tell me what you're saying isn't true."

"It is," Iris shrugged as she reached for a muffin, "look, Rem. We've broken up...thrice. Maybe it's just not meant to be."

"You broke up over such a stupid reason!" Remus exclaimed, "I mean, we don't know if he slept with Alison for sure."

"He also pointed out that I have no faith in him," Iris said, "and that he wished he _had_ slept with Alison."

"_What_?" Remus dropped his fork.

"Yep," Iris made a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Iris...what are you doing?" Remus asked, "I mean, I can tell that you're faking this indifference and I know you care. I know you're hurt."

Iris looked up at him and Remus felt sad because of expression on her face. She seemed exhausted, and her eyes were just pouring out sadness, "of course I'm hurt, Rem. He is...he's Sirius."

Remus grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Iris smiled at him.

"It'll be alright," Remus told her.

Iris sighed deeply, "I hope so."

"Hey, guys," James and Sirius came over to them. Iris stabbed her scrambled eggs moodily as Sirius sat down opposite to her. James squeezed her hand under the table. Iris shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"How are you all going to Hogesmeade next week?" James asked, trying to break the tension.

"Oh, I don't know, my plans were cancelled," Iris said in that same tone that didn't suit her at all. Sirius had to close his eyes so that he wouldn't roll them.

"Er...Moony?" James asked.

"I dunno... can't we all go together?" Remus asked, "hey, did you hear about Amelia Bones and Larry Smith?"

"Yeah, I heard they broke up," James said.

"And over a really stupid reason," Remus said.

"What was the reason?" James asked.

"He was joking about cheating on her with this -"

"Look whose talking," Iris interrupted Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at James, "guess who I met at the funeral?"

"A woman you've screwed?" Iris asked bitterly.

"No, quite the opposite, actually," Sirius said through clenched teeth, "I met Mariah."

"Oh my God, really?" James and Remus asked, their eyes lighting up.

"Who is Mariah?" Iris asked, forgetting that she was angry at Sirius when her eyes met his.

"This really cool family friend of Sirius'," Remus decided to answer before Sirius could, "she snuck us into our first club."

"Oh man, good times," James laughed.

"Yeah. Mariah is awesome. She was amazing and always, _always_ had faith in me," Sirius stabbed his bacon with the sharp fork.

"Probably one of the five people who do," Iris said as she got up from her seat and walked towards the exit. She was about to round the corner when some one grabbed her elbow and pushed her into a closet. When Iris caught her breath, she realized that it was Sirius.

"Can I go?" Iris asked coldly.

"What the _hell _was that?" Sirius asked. It was dark in the closet, except for the very little light that came from the tiny window.

"What?" Iris asked, "shouldn't I be asking you that question?"

"Are you just going to attack me every time you see me?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know." Iris groaned internally when she realized that the emotion she was feeling had broken out.

She didn't know how it happened. One minute they were talking and the next minute, they were both kissing roughly. Sirius slammed her up against the wall, her body grinding against his. A low, wild sound broke from his throat in surprise. In a few seconds, Sirius was shirtless.

During the kiss, Iris suddenly pulled away. Both their expression were a bit shocked as she slipped out of his arms. She looked like she was about to say something, but then thought it was best not to. She shook her head and walked out of the closet.

o. O. o

"I LOVE ROCK N' ROLL!" James yelled quite unnecessarily in the common room. They were all sitting together (minus Alison) late at night. All of them had just finished revising for a Charms test together. As thunder ripped up the sky outside, they sat by the fire drinking warm coffee.

"Er, and you felt the need to say that because...?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"Because I love rock n' roll," James said simply. He caught Sirius' eye and they burst into laughter. Peter giggled uneasily and Remus rolled his eyes at all of them, smiling all the same.

"What a bunch of idiots," Lily chuckled, ruffling James' hair. James flashed a grin at her and pulled her into his arms. Lily sighed with content.

"Can some one please open the damn window?" Iris asked, then she looked at Sirius, "_before_ your owl kills herself."

"I'm worried about Hera. What is wrong with her these days?" Sirius chuckled as he went over to the window, "she's suicidal."

Remus frowned, "I hope Hermes doesn't start hitting himself."

"Why'd you name both your owls after Greek Gods and Goddesses?" Iris asked.

"Same reason why you're named after a Greek Goddess," Remus laughed.

"Hey, I COULD be named after the flower. Who knows..." Iris trailed off. Remus and her burst into laughter.

"Seriously, why is your owl called Hermes?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, Hermes was the fastest owl in the shop. Hermes was the fastet Greek God. Hera was Zeus' jealous wife. And Sirius' owl would always get jealous of Sirius' girlfriends."

"Haha, seriously?" Iris laughed. Sirius sank down into the couch next to her, reading the letter.

"Yeah. And James' owl is named Appollo because he really likes music and he's golden -"

"Mariah is dead," Sirius said, suddenly breaking the silence. His face was twisted with pain, loss, anger...Iris recognized that face. It was an expression you got when you lost some one you loved.

"What?!" James and Remus asked, shocked.

"Death eater attack," Sirius still looked down at the letter. Suddenly, he tore it in half. "Why does -" he tore it into quarters -"_every one_" - he tore it into eighths -"leave me."

He got up from his seat, kicking the table violently. He passed the fire and threw the remaining pieces of the letter into it. Swearing, he made his way up to his dorm with every one staring after him.

James suddenly grabbed Iris' elbow and pulled her up, pushing her towards the dorm door.

"Go after him!" Remus said.

"W-what?" Iris asked, her eyes widening.

"Iris," James shook his head, "don't pretend like you don't know that you're the only one who can get through to him when he's upset. Go! Go before I feed you to Hera!"

"James..." Iris said desperately, her expression afraid now.

"Iris, didn't you hear him right now?" Remus questioned, "he asked why does every one leave him. You know that you come in that category, right?"

Iris looked guilty now, "I can't. He hates me..."

"Iris, you know that's not true," Lily said from her couch, "you can't give up, now. Stop him from doing something stupid."

Iris sighed deeply, closed her eyes for some time. When she finally did open her eyes, she nodded and went up the stairs to his dorm.

Sirius was sitting in the dark again, looking out of the window. The light of the crescent was playing with his hair, illuminating just a part of his face. It never really hit Iris just how good looking he was...and now that she realized it, it was sort of like a smack in the face for her.

His eyes were sparkling because he had tears in his eyes that were yet to fall.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," Iris whispered, closing the door behind her.

"What ever," Sirius said in a cold tone. Iris knew that he was faking it because she had tried doing that when Johnny died.

Iris sighed and walked over to him. She sat down next to him and started rubbing his back with soothing circles, "no, it's not 'what ever'. I know it feels like the world is going to end...but that feeling will go. I promise it will."

Sirius said nothing, ignoring her.

"Sirius...the pain eases day by day - oh, God, no. Sirius, don't cry, please - look at me, Sirius. Look at me, Sirius Black," Iris said, putting her hands on either side of his face and forcing him to look at her. As soon as her eyes met his, she felt all the emotions he was feeling, "you will make it through this. You will-"

Sirius suddenly silenced her by catching her lips in a kiss. His lips moved with her perfectly, like they were made for each other.

Iris pulled away, "Sirius-"

"Please, Iris. Just this once. I need - I need you. Please, just tonight, please," Sirius pleaded. It was the desperate and heart breaking look on his face that made Iris nod. She put her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips to his again, wiping the wetness away.

All that had been happening to Sirius, his Uncle dying, his Father dying, one of his best friends passing away, Iris leaving him... all that had been happening came pouring down on him and he finally felt the full weight of it.

Every one was leaving him and he wanted - no - _needed_to feel wanted. Another tear drop fell as Sirius parted her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Both of them were caressing each other's face. He kissed her hungrily, greedily...like he never wanted to let go. Like she was his every thing.

When Iris pulled away to breathe, Sirius took a shuddering gasp of air.

"Please," Sirius whispered again before burying his face in her neck, "don't leave me."

His body was shaking as he held on to her. She was all that he really had left and he couldn't lose her. Not today. Not ever.

"Stay with me," Sirius whispered into the crook of her neck, "don't leave...please, don't leave..."

Iris put one arm around his waist and one around his neck as she whispered, "shh, okay. Shh, Sirius...I wont leave, shh."

Sirius began to kiss her neck and Iris felt her eyes roll back into her head a bit. He continued on till the very delicate part below her ear. Iris shivered when he bit her ear lobe. He pushed her onto the bed, so that her back was pressed to the mattress. He caught the sleeves of her very thin shirt and dragged them down her shoulders. He broke away from her lips and kissed her neck, continuing down to her bare shoulder. Iris unbuttoned his shirt and shivered as Sirius' ragged breath tickled her throat.

Sirius shoved his mouth against hers and Iris raised a hand to wipe the tears from his cheek. He was feeling the entire loss now and he was finally letting it out.

Iris let out a gasp as he entered her. As she got accustomed to the feeling of having him inside her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to enter her more deeply.

Sirius pulled away from her lips and touched his forehead with hers. A tear fell on to Iris' face as he whispered in a thick voice, "I'm sorry."

Iris didn't know what he was apologizing for. If it was for the pain right now or their fight...she didn't know.

"Shh, it's okay," Iris whispered as Sirius buried his face in her neck.

"I'm so sorry," Sirius said again, as the heat build up between them.

Iris twisted her fingers in his hair, as the intensity grew. She had to press her mouth to his shoulder to muffle her cry when every thing became too much.

o. O. o

The soft light of the sun rise woke Iris up. She was still in Sirius' bed and the dorm was empty except for them. Sirius was lying face down next to her, the sheets covering both of their bare bodies. His body was slightly on top of her's, his cheek pressed against her neck. His right arm was draped over her waist, pinning her to the bed. His head was resting on her arm, and her hand was still in his hair.

Iris started at his face, remembering his state last night. Seeing him lose control that way wasn't her cup of tea. She didn't know why she gave into him last night. What was she thinking?

But last night...she needed it almost as much as he did. She knew the feeling of wanting to feel loved and protected when you felt like every one was leaving you.

Sirius stirred beside her. He shifted his head so that it was now against her chest, his hair pressed against her jaw. Iris stroked his hair absent mindedly, using the other hand to trace patterns into his arm which was draped over her waist.

Could she really just forgive and forget? Could HE just forgive her after the horrible things she said to him?

Sirius suddenly looked up, his eyes only half open. He blinked when he saw Iris, making sure that it wasn't just a dream. When he did, he raised a hand to caress her cheek, like he was checking that she was real.

Sirius looked deep into her eyes before whispering, "I hate you."

Iris tried to disguise the hurt on her face, but she couldn't. It was just too much.

But Sirius didn't stop there, "I hate you because no matter how much unbearable pain you put me through, no matter how many times you break my heart, no matter how many times you make me live without you, you _still_ manage to make me fall in love with you."

"Sirius, d-"

"No. For once in your life, Iris Hewson, you will listen to me," Sirius sat up on the bed, taking Iris with him. She already had tears in her eyes, which were yet to fall.

"I understand why you can't have faith in me and why you have these doubts...but _believe_ me when I say that I am unconditionally in love with you and that my eyes never wander in your presence."

Iris grabbed the sheets, tearing her eyes away from his, not able to stand the intensity of his gaze.

"So no matter what you do or say to me, you wont be able to change the way I feel about you. Even if you rip my heart from my chest, tear it into two, smash it a billion times, even if you keep pushing me away...I _still_ can't help falling in love with you."

Iris finally looked up at him to meet his eyes. They were searching her face hungrily, his eyes full of nothing but just proof of what he had just said.

"So please," Sirius whispered, shaking his head, "don't make me go through that pain again."

He leaned in towards her so that his face was buried in the crook of her neck. Iris took a shuddering gasp of air to steady her breathing.

"Don't do that to me...please," Sirius said as he snaked his arms around her wasit, like he never wanted to let go.

Iris put her arms around him as well and pressed her wet cheek to his hair and whispered in a shaky voice, "okay."

"Please don't make me do that again because, I just really...I can't live without you any more," Sirius said into her neck, so that his voice was a bit muffled. She knew that it was extremely hard for him to say what he just did, so she pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay," Iris whispered again, "I love you, too."

"I swear upon my life that I never slept with Alison," Sirius pulled back and looked at her, "I swear, I didn't. I would never."

Iris wasn't sure whether she believed him or not. When he looked at her like that, she did but when she put together those clues, she was sure he DID sleep with her. But it didn't matter any more. What he just said were probably the most beautiful words that would ever reach her ears.

"Okay," Iris said again. Sirius kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then both her cheeks before kissing her lips.

o. O. o

Since Iris and Sirius hogged the boy's dorms last night, Peter, Remus and James had to spend the night in the girl's dorm (not that they were complaining). Peter happily slept in Alison's bed, marvelling at the softness of her sheets and pillows and how clean her bed was. Lily wasn't looking forward to telling Alison that Peter slept in her bed. Remus slept on Iris' bed while James bunked with Lily, of course.

It was unusually hot that night. James and Lily had made themselves invisible to every one else but them and also put the muffliato charm around them. Because it was so boiling hot, James took off his shirt and Lily wore an extremely thin and flimsy tank top. Lily's head was resting on his chest, her arms around his waist while James' arms were draped over her shoulders. Their legs were entangled in a very complicated way as well.

James was tracing words and letters on to Lily's arms and Lily was trying to guess them in her head. Mostly, he was tracing L...I...L...Y. Her name. She smiled up at him.

"You're not mad at me, right?" James asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Lily asked, confused.

In the pale moon light, Lily could see some colour fly up to James' cheeks, "I mean...you know...about yesterday. You seemed all weird with me and all."

"James," Lily laughed, "I can't pretend like I'm not surprised. I mean, I would never take you for that kind of guy. I was a little upset...but I'm okay now because I get what you mean."

"Lily-"

"It's just that we've been on the same page for so long."

"Are you getting bored?"

"With our relationship? No...but don't you think we're moving extremely slow? I mean, look at every one around us-"

"Exactly. Look at every one around us. Alison and Remus broke up. Iris and Sirius...we don't know about. Amelia Bones and Larry Smith broke up. Breaks up are every where. We're taking it slow and look at us. We have the healthiest relationship, Lily."

"But-"

"Ask yourself if you really do want it. If you do, then I will make sure that I give it to you as soon as possible."

* * *

} Author's notes {

Hello, every one! I TOLD you Iris and Sirius would get back together very soon! (PS.** Words behind my eye lids:** Aw, I'm sorry if I disappointed you but this idea has been in my mind for ages)

Okay, so Lily and James didn't do it. I'm sorry but **LILYandJAMESareCUTE **sort of made me see sense. I mean, what Lily and James have is different. And it wasn't the right time because Lily wanted to have sex just to assure herself that their relationship would survive, not for the act itself.

Sorry if people are disappointed. AND ALSO...the thing is...the plan I have for them is SO cute that I didn't feel like just abandoning it. :(

AND...my fave I/S moment has officially changed now. :) I hope you all liked it.

This chapter is filled with passion and all so...I'm going to go and take a bath. Heehee.

WHOA! This chapter is almost 5000 words long! WOOHOO! Who knew I was even capable of that?

REVIEWS, lovelies!


	75. Crumbs From Your Table

Two Weeks Later:

Lily was rolling around in her bed, trying to fall asleep. Iris was sleeping soundly in her bed and Lily had a funny feeling that Sirius was asleep with her in her bed. Alison was lightly snoring into her pillow. Lily gasped as some one began to shake her. Sitting up on her bed, she slapped the hand away, only to look up at Remus who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Remus!" Lily panted, "are you _trying_ to give me a freaking heart attack?"

"Yes, because that is my soul purpose in life," Remus said sarcastically, holding out a hand, "come on."

"What?" Lily asked, confused as she looked up at him, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, get off your dumb ass and come with me," Remus laughed, helping her up.

Lily looked at him weirdly, "did James put you up to this?"

"Obviously," Remus chuckled, "originally, it was supposed to be Sirius but we couldn't find him any where..."

"I know where he is," Lily chuckled as she slipped on her slippers. Remus threw the invisibility cloak over her and him and they began to walk out of the dorm. Lily tried as hard as she could to trick Remus into telling her where he was leading her.

"Come on! I'll let you copy my Potions home work for a month!" Lily said but Remus just shook his head.

"Have patience, Lil," Remus laughed, "okay, I have to put a blind fold around you now."

"Oh, Jesus! Seriously, Moony? No. Freaking. Way. I am going back -"

"Oi! I want my five galleons so, shut up and put the damn blind fold on," Remus put the blind fold around her eyes.

Lily fumed, "he's _paying _you?"

"Hey, Lily, you're pretty hard, you know. I mean, if you bonk me on the head or punch me, obviously I'm going to demand money," Remus laughed.

Lily crossed her arms huffily across her chest, "I am going to kill, James."

Lily could tell that Remus had just opened a door. It was really cold and she could feel a light breeze. They were clearly outside.

"I don't think you'll find it in your heart to kill him after this," Remus chuckled, "okay, as soon as you hear me leave and the door fly shut, take the blind fold off, okay?"

"Fine," Lily sighed, raising her hands.

"Don't take it off, right now!"

"I wasn't going to!"

"Right," Remus laughed, "I'm leaving now."

She heard the door close and Lily hastily tried to undo the blind fold. But it had been tied in such a complicated way that it was stuck. Lily tried to undo it but it just wouldn't budge. Lily sighed furiously and began to attack the blindfold.

Warm hands on the skin of her shoulders made her hands fall to her sides limply. James pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, "do you want me to get that for you?"

Lily nodded eagerly, a bit dazed.

James chuckled and undid the knot. Some where far away, she heard the giant clock strike twelve.

When James lowered the blind fold, Lily found herself on the astronomy tower. It was a starry night, with all the constellations glowing above. The Sirius star was shining away just above them, followed by the Big Bear and many others. There were candles every where and Lily was suddenly reminded of that magical September evening on this very tower where she had realized that she was in love with James...

"James," Lily smiled, looking around, "what is this? It's so sweet."

"Do you know what date it is?" James asked as he snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Um...thirteenth?"

"It's midnight now. So it's fourteenth February."

"Er...so?" Lily asked, confused.

James chuckled, "happy valentines day, Lil."

"Oh! Oh my God, I am so sorry, James," Lily apologized, feeling terrible.

James laughed, "it's okay. I know how worked up you are about Head girl duties."

"No, but I feel terrible," Lily groaned, "I'm so, so, so, so-"

"Jesus, Lily, it's just a stupid day," James chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "no need to get too worked up over it."

"I know but I feel so bad," Lily moaned, "how can I make it up to you?"

James grinned and bent down. He caught Lily's lips in a passionate kiss and whispered, "well...you could start by dancing with me."

o. O. o

James and Lily were down stairs at break fast the next morning, both of them struggling to stay awake. They had not slept a wink last night because they had danced, laughed and had loads of fun with each other. Iris, Remus, James and Lily were seated in the Great Hall, having breakfast. Alison was still asleep in her bed and Sirius was taking a shower. They were getting together to go to Hogesmeade soon.

"Ok, I'm asking because I am concerned. Are - you - on - drugs?" Iris asked, her eyes alert and scared.

"Of course not!" Lily snapped as Remus and James rolled around on their seats, laughing.

"Um, I was asked to deliver this to Remus Lupin?"

They all turned around and saw a very titchy little first year. He was holding a heart shaped basket with lots of candy and quills and chocolates. The first year girl blushed when James looked at her.

"For me?" Remus asked, confused, "er, are you sure you don't mean Sirius Black? Or James Potter?"

"No, it's definitely for you," the girl said, handing him the basket. She looked at James once more and then ran away.

"Blimey! Who would send me this?" Remus asked as he looked down at the basket.

"Hey, there's a note!" Iris said as she spotted a white piece of parchment.

Remus picked it up and read aloud, "from your secret admirer. XOXO? What the hell does XOXO mean?"

Iris and Lily burst out laughing. James chuckled and said, "it means hugs and kisses."

"What? But hugs doesn't start with X! And kiss doesn't start with O! What the hell?" Remus said, "any way! Who is this?"

"You see, Remus. That's the thing with secret admirers. They don't tell you who they are. That's why they're called _secret admirers_," Iris bit her lower lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Remus laughed.

"Iris Hewson?"

Iris looked up and saw a third year boy who was holding a bouquet of red roses, "I was asked to give this to you."

He ran off without another word.

"Who gave it?" Lily asked.

"Does it have XOXO on it?" Remus asked and James burst out laughing.

"Ugh, ew," Iris said as she looked at the note.

"WHO?"

"Larry Smith."

James suddenly grabbed the bouquet and shoved it under the table.

"What the hell, James?" Iris laughed.

"Sirius can't see that. That'll mess up the quidditch team," James explained.

"Ah, yes," Iris shook her head.

In a few minutes, James was bombarded with chocolates and flowers by a bunch of giggling girls. Lily stabbed her scrambled eggs moodily.

"Thank you, girls," James said politely before turning away and bursting into laughter with Iris.

"Lily Evans?"

Lily recieved a huge bunch of lilies and roses mixed together. There were stray chocolates every where, so it was like a treasure hunt trying to find them. Lily looked at the note.

_-From James._

"AW! James!" Lily grinned and kissed him right there and then. Iris and Remus looked down at their cereals, trying to give them some privacy. The bunch of giggling girls who had given James flowers stopped laughing and threw death glares at Lily.

"Excuse me, Miss Hewson?"

Iris was given a bunch of red roses by a very burly and big sixth year who tried to flirt with her the same time he was giving flowers from some other person.

"Who are they from?" Lily asked.

"These ones are from Sirius," Iris smiled as she put those on the empty space on the table.

"Aw," Lily said as some one handed her a box of chocolates.

"Who gave them to you?" James asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," Lily teased.

"LILY!"

"I don't want you to scare the poor boy."

"Who is it?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?" James' eyes widened and he made a sad face. Lily cursed him. She always gave in when he wore that expression.

"Fine! Paul Stanley."

"Ew," Iris remarked while James was looking horrified.

Three boys came over and handed Iris three more bouquets, all of them red roses.

"Who are they all from?" Lily asked, laughing.

"They're from Sirius," Iris sighed, shaking her head as she put the flowers on to the table.

"Again?" Remus asked.

"Yep."

In the next five minutes, Iris got twenty one bouquets of red roses all from Sirius. Every one in the hall was staring at her now and she had a permanent blush on her pale cheeks. Remus, James and Lily were laughing.

"I swear, I'm going to kill him," Iris muttered.

The moment Sirius entered the hall, he was _bombarded_ with flowers and chocolates. He blinked at the amount of roses and chocolates. Then he laughed and told them all to wait or just put the flowers on the table because he had to do something. He walked over to his friends, laughing as he saw how red Iris was.

"I hope you know how embarrassed I am, idiot," Iris said.

Sirius laughed and handed her a bouqet of purple irises, "Good."

"Please tell me this is the last one," Iris said as she took the irises.

Sirius chuckled, "it's the last one."

"Thank God," Iris sighed.

Sirius bent down and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "and I think there's something special in the one you're holding."

Iris looked down at the purple flowers. Inside, she saw a little, black box.

"Open it," Sirius said, still standing next to her. Iris held her breath as she took the box into her hands gingerly. She slid her finger under the lid and pulled it up and feasted her eyes on the huge diamond ring. It sparkled against the blackness of the box.

Sirius bent down and whispered in her ear, "will you marry me?"

Iris didn't know what to say. He had asked her to marry her and such a stupid little misunderstanding broke them up. What if that happened again? But Sirius was sure it wouldn't. Why else would he propose in front of the entire student body?

Iris got up from her seat and kissed him in front of every one in the school.

Sirius chuckled and pulled away a bit, "I take that as a yes?"

"What do you think, dumb ass?" Iris asked before attaching her lips to his again.

o. O. o

"Alison, are you sure you don't want to come?" Lily asked. They were all about to depart for Hogesmeade and Lily was trying to convince Alison to come along with them. Iris still refused to talk to her and no one could really blame her. So James, Sirius, Remus and Iris were waiting in the common room.

"I don't want to," Alison buried her face in her pillow.

"Why not?" Lily asked, rubbing her back.

Alison looked up at Lily, "hmm, I don't know. I just...can't be around Sirius, Remus and Iris, okay? I just can't."

"I understand Remus and Iris...but why Sirius?" Lily asked, confused.

Alison sighed, "it's...complicated."

"Are you completely sure?"

"YES. Can't you just leave me alone, Lily?" Alison yelled, yanking the covered over her head. Lily was a bit hurt by her attitude. After all, Lily was only trying to help her. Lily walked down the stairs, towards the common room.

"So?" Remus asked as Lily appeared.

"She doesn't want to come," Lily sighed. James put his arm around her.

"Did she just yell at you?" James asked her.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked. Iris was care full standing next to Sirius with a poker face.

"Dunno," Remus shook his head, "you don't think...you don't think I did this, do you?"

"No! Of course not!" Iris spoke up for the first time, "actually, I know exactly why she's acting the way she is."

"Why?" every one asked.

Iris shook her head, "let's just go to Hogesmeade."

* * *

HEY! I just saw the season finale of GOSSIP GIRL! WOOHOO! CHUCK SAID I LOVE YOU TO BLAIR! (shit. Did I ruin it for some one?)

LOL. Some one asked me when James is gonna propose. You see, this entire Iris/Sirius proposal thing is an indirect way for Lily and James . *evil smile*

Well...I'm not sure. I have this idea and another one. I'm not sure which I'm gonna choose.

AND some one asked me what is the name of the sequels.

Well, the name of the one which is happy (Lily and James don't die) is:

~Every Breath You Take

And the real ending which is according to the books is:

~Dancing In The Dark~

OR

~Music Of The Night~

TELL ME WHICH NAME SHOULD I KEEP?


	76. Miracle Drug

Song: Miracle Drug (U2)

_Beneath the noise  
Below the din  
I hear your voice  
It's whispering  
In science and in medicine  
"I was a stranger  
You took me in"_

As Lily, James, Sirius, Iris and Remus walked down the streets of Hogesmeade, they pondered over where they should go. As they did, the gray skies opened up and began to water the Earth. The cool drops of water landed upon the pavements and over the heads of many Hogwarts students.

As James took out his wand to conjure an umbrella, Lily stopped him, "it's so much fun walking in the rain!"

James, Sirius and Remus stared at her.

"What?" Iris asked, "it is fun! Lily and I used to do it all the time."

"So you don't mind if your hair gets wet?" Sirius asked, looking at them weirdly, "cause James' and I never wanna get our hair wet."

Iris and Lily burst out laughing, "you're such girls."

James and Sirius grinned identically and they all walked into the three broomsticks, to warm themselves up with a glass of butter beer. As they all made their way to the booths, James was stopped by some one.

"Hi, James!"

James turned around and saw Madison, "Oh, hi, Madison."

"Guess what?" she said, her big blue eyes glittering.

"What?" James asked. His eyes wandered to the booth where his friends were waiting for him.

"I got an E in my test!" Madison squealed.

"Oh my God, really?" James asked, faking happiness, "that's great!"

"Yeah and I couldn't have done it without you," Madison smiled and abruptly hugged him. James just stood there with his hands in his pockets, wearing and alarmed expression about what to do. He looked over at Sirius who looked equally alarmed. He was looking at Lily whose face James couldn't see.

"Er...yeah, great," James stepped away from her.

"So I have to treat you to something!" Madison grinned at him, showing her perfect teeth.

"Uh, maybe later. I think Sirius will murder me if I don't go over to them in the next two minutes," James chuckled. He threw Sirius a pleading look, telling him to rescue him.

"But I'm loaded right now! Just one drink, eh?" Madison made puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Finn. James has his own friends to buy him drinks," Sirius smiled at her bitterly.

Madison looked like she was about to argue, but because of the way Sirius was looking at her, an expression so full of hatred and revulsion, she nodded.

"Oh, well. Maybe some other time. Bye, James," Madison smiled at him flirtatiously and walked away.

James sighed, "thank you so much."

"James, what the hell are you doing?" Sirius asked him.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Don't you see what this girl is doing? What you're doing?" Sirius demanded, "I swear, I have half a mind to hex her right now. And you."

"Me? What have I done?" James asked.

"James, this girl likes you, okay? And she - she's like a shark," Sirius whacked the back of James' head, "how can you not see what she's trying to do?"

"Madison?" James asked, "no, man. I made it clear that I'm not interested."

"Do you really think she's going to back off just like that?" Sirius asked, "see, this is your problem. You trust people too much. And you're too much of a gentleman."

"Okay, Padfoot, what are you asking me to do?"

"STOP hanging out with her! You didn't see Lily's face right now!" Sirius said.

"Lily's upset? But she has no reason to be!"

"YES SHE DOES!" Sirius yelled and the entire bar turned to stare at the both of them. James bit down on his lower lip so he wouldn't burst into laughter.

Sirius looked around at every one, "sorry, I'm just P. M. S. ing. You can all go back to your drinks now."

A lot of people laughed as they turned away.

"Come on, go and apologize to Lily," Sirius said.

"But I haven't done anything!"

"Prongs, I know you haven't. But you still need to apologize. Go!"

James sighed and both him and Sirius walked over to the booth. Iris had her hands under the table, playing with the ring on her finger. Remus was stirring his coffee, talking to Lily about random things. Lily was chuckling as Iris told Remus to do them a favour by shutting up.

"Hey, Lil," James bent down and whispered in her ear, "do you want to go for a walk with me?"

Lily sighed and smiled up at him. James knew that it wasn't a real smile because it didn't touch her emerald eyes. He outstreched his hand and Lily took it. They walked out of the bar, into the pouring rain.

"Lily," James started, the rain drops looking like diamonds on his pale skin, "Lily, are you mad at me?"

"No," Lily said, "I mean, yes. I am."

"Why?" James asked, spinning her around so that he was face to face with her, the rain drenching them.

"I don't know why! You're just so blind, James. Madison likes you and she's so much prettier than me. She's everything I'm not! And you're...you like her back."

"What? No I don't-"

"James, I've never seen you offering to tutor any one else. Spending your free time in the library with her. I've never seen you even try to help Sirius! And the reason you don't want to sleep with me is because Madison is there and you like her back!"

James stared at her, "let me make this clear, I don't like Madison one bit. I only helped her because..."

"Because what, James?" Lily asked, glad that it was raining because James wont be able to tell that she was crying.

"Because I thought I was doing something nice! I'm not done trying to impress you, Lily! I'm still the boy I was a year ago, trying desperately to win your affections."

"But you already have! And if you wanted to show me that you're a good guy why didn't you tutor some one like...I don't know, Derek Mitchell? Lois Midgen? People who actually NEED it!"

"She did need it! She was almost crying when she came to me!"

"I asked a friend of mine in sixth year and she told me that Madison Finn was third best in Transfiguration in their year. So tell me, James. Why would she need tutions?"

"Because-"

"BECAUSE SHE FANCIES YOU! And she - she - James, you like her back."

"I swear I don't, Lily. Why would I like any one else when I have you?"

"James, the reason why you don't want to sleep with me is because you don't know how you feel about me now because of Madison."

"That is NOT true, Lily! I LOVE you. I don't even like Maddie that much!"

"Maddie?" Lily crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's just a stupid nick name! Lily, I swear-"

"James...I can't pretend any more...you like her back..."

"NO! I don't, I swear upon my life!" James yelled, "I love you! Why can't you get that in your brain?"

"BECAUSE YOU NEED TO GET THIS IN YOUR DAMN HEAD! You like her too!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"So you're admitting that you like her?"

"NO! I still don't agree with you on that!"

"James-"

"Lily, stop trying to make me do something I don't want to do!"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"Lily, I DON'T LIKE HER!"

"How can you prove that to me?" Lily asked, her emerald eyes boring into James' hazel ones.

James suddenly grabbed Lily and shoved her up against a wall. He bent down and kissed her furiously. There were so many emotions in that kiss. So much love, so much hatred, jealousy, lust...everything woven into just a single kiss.

James pulled back and touched his forehead with hers, "can't you tell by just this single action that I love you more than anything?"

Lily stared at him, dazed.

"Every single thing I do defines how much I love you and I can't believe your doubting that," James shook his head, "I thought you knew me better than that."

Lily put her hands on either side of James' face and kissed him again in the rain. It beat down on them hard, as their lips moved together.

"I do," Lily sighed, "but there's a part of me which is still insecure. I mean, she's three billion times prettier than me."

"And yet," James said, looking deep into her eyes, "my heart still beats for you."

Lily smiled, "so you don't like her?"

"Not one little bit. As a friend, yes. But that's it. Nothing more," James told Lily.

Lily sighed, "then I believe you."

What happened next, neither James and Lily had time to register. It happened so quickly. In just a heart beat.

Half of the bar behind them exploded as death eater attacked it. The dark mark appeared in the sky, in a sinister and horrifying way. Screams and yells of terror polluted the air.

Lily and James were showered with bricks and glass...all of which used to be the Three Broom Sticks. James couldn't figure out what was the worst part about this attack.

The fact that people around him were getting killed, falling to the ground one by one.

The fact that he could hear Sirius and Remus screaming Iris' name.

Or the fact that Lily was against his chest, her head bloody, her body limp.


	77. Mad World

Song: Mad World (Adam Lambert)

_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

"Lily?" James shook her, but she didn't open her eyes. There was blood pouring out of a wound on the left side of her forehead. James himself, felt faint because of the smell of blood. And he had a bad injury on his left arm. When James looked down, he saw a shard of glass piercing into it. James wouldn't be able to carry Lily with the shard stuck to his flesh, so he grabbed it and pulled it out.

James let out a gasp as the cold night air affected the open wound. He shook his head and tried to imagine that he wasn't feeling the pain he was feeling at the moment. Bending down, he picked up Lily and began to run. Run as fast as he could while he was himself struggling to breathe.

He reached the doors of Hogwarts and burst through them. He and Lily were not the only ones who were hurt. Many people were limping towards the hospital wing, some so severly hurt that they needed wheel chairs. The Professors were helping every one out.

"Potter!" Professor McGonagall looked shock as she saw him with Lily. James put Lily on one of the beds and let Madam Pomfrey examine her.

"Is she okay? Is she alive?" James asked her again and again.

"She's...alive," Madam Pomfrey finished lamely. She went over to Professor McGonagall and whispered something in her ear. McGonagall nodded.

"What?" James asked, "DAMMIT! Tell me, WHAT?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "James, I'll need to run some tests."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a thirty five perent chance that we might have to send her to St. Mungos," Professor McGonagall told him.

"But why? What's wrong with her except for this wound?" James sank into the chair next to her bed, his legs feeling weak.

Madam Pomfrey bit her lip and then walked over to Lily, pointing at the wound, "you see this? These are pieces of glass."

"There are- there are pieces - there are pieces of glass in her HEAD?" James yelled, "What does this mean?"

Professor McGonagall came and put her hand on James' shoulder, "if the pieces are in too deep, we will send her to St. Mungos so that they can extract them."

James felt like everything in the world was pushing down on him as he looked at Lily's pale face, her green eyes no longer visible.

"Is...is her life...is her life in danger?" James whispered.

Madam Pomfrey bit her lip, "no...but her memory and personality are."

James rubbed his forehead as he looked down at her. He felt something wet slide down his cheek. What if she lost her personality? Her memory? What would he do without his Lilykins? His wild flower?

James looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "WELL? Run the damn tests!"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and squeezed James' hand. James took a shuddering gasp of the air as he looked down at her again. What would they do without her? What if their talk in the rain was the last one? Is she lost her memory, James would make sure that those fucking death eaters would go the same way.

What would Alison do when she knew the last time she spoke to the Lily they knew, she had screamed at her? What would Sirius and Remus do, how would they live without teasing her endlessley? What would IRIS do when she found out that she had lost her best friend?

James gasped. He had been so occupied with Lily, he had forgotten about Sirius, Remus and Iris. What happened to them? Were they okay? James remembered hearing Remus and Sirius yelling Iris' name...so only she was hurt? Where were they?

James got up from his seat and was about to go and search for them when he saw them walk in. Remus and Sirius were supporting Iris, whose left arm was at an odd angle. Sirius' scarf was wrapped around her waist, the left side of it stained with her blood. Remus had scars all down the right side of his face. And Sirius' had a bad cut on his left arm that continued all the way down to his fingers.

James went and helped them put an unconcious Iris on to the bed, "what happened? Are you both okay? What's wrong with Iris?"

Sirius still hadn't regained his ability to speak. He was staring at Iris' body which was being examined by Madam Pomfrey.

"Iris was on front side of the bar, and by that, I mean the part of the bar that was blasted by those bastards," Remus scowled, "a broken piece of a butter beer bottle pierced the left side of her stomach. She was conscious enough to tell us what to do. So we took the shard out and wrapped the scarf around the wound to prevent excessive loss of blood."

James felt faint, "and what about you both?"

"We're fine. How's Lily?" Sirius spoke up for the first time, still looking at Iris' face as Madam Pomfrey cleaned the wound.

As he said her name, James lost his voice. He couldn't speak and he felt like it was the last day of HIS life. He felt something warm trickle down his cheek as Sirius and Remus waited for an answer.

"Prongs?" Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"There are pieces of glass in her head. In her _head_. They might have to transfer her to St. Mungo's."

Remus' jaw dropped while Sirius shook his head, a miserable expression on his face.

"Is...is her life...?"

"No," James answered. Remus and Sirius exhaled with relief.

"So it's-"

"But her memory is," James said and he had to press his fist to his mouth so he wouldn't yell. Remus leaned weakly against a table, looking like he was a hundred years old. Sirius raised a hand to his forehead, his lips parted like he was about to say something but couldn't find the will to.

"She can't," Remus said suddenly, with a smile, "she's...she's Lily. She's Lily Evans. She's awesome and she can do anything. She'll make it through this. I believe in her."

Sirius bit down on his lower lip, his face pale and his eyes suddenly tearing up as he looked at Lily's body. James took a shuddering gasp of air.

"Iris and Lily will do this. They can do it. They WILL do it. Because I'll murder both of them if they don't," Remus exclaimed, "because Lily can't leave. She just can't. Who'll - who'll take my side against you lot? And Iris - Iris-"

Sirius grabbed Iris' hand, rubbing soothing circles on to the back of her hand. The diamond ring glittered on her finger. Sirius leaned his forehead on the edge of her bed.

"Iris...who'll...there's no balance without her. They're the glue. They - they have to survive," Remus finished, hastily wiping his eyes.

James walked over to Lily and sat down beside her. They had hooked up a tube to her mouth which was helping her breathe. Lily's red hair was spread out all over the pillow, her skin pale and her body unmoving, her head bandaged up.

James stroked her hand, trying to imagine a world without Lily. He didn't realize just how unhealthy it was to have all of your happiness depending on one person. When ever James tried to visualize a world without her, all he saw was a big ocean. An ocean which didn't lead to anything. Swimming across it had absolutely no meaning. Life had no meaning without her.

He heard some one groan lightly behind him. He heard the screeching of wood. James turned around and saw Sirius leaning over Iris.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at tried to speak but Sirius put his hands very tenderly on both sides of her face and leaned in, whispering, "hey...hey- no, no, don't try and talk, okay? It's all fine. No, I'm not hurt."

Iris nodded and Sirius very gently pressed his lips to hers.

"You have absolutley..._no idea_...how afraid I was that I wouldn't be able to do this any more," Sirius whispered when he pulled away.

Iris smiled weakly and interlocked her fingers with his. She shifted a bit, making room for him on the bed. Sirius sat down next to her and Iris put her arm around his waist, shifting so that her head was on his lap.

"James? Lily?" Iris asked in a frail voice, lifting her head to look around for them.

James got up from his seat and walked over to Iris' bed, "hey, idiot."

"Hey, dumb ass," Iris grinned.

"Are you okay? I heard a shard of glass poked you," James chuckled, trying to put off the news about Lily.

"It tries to KILL me!" Iris said with mock outrage.

"Oh, damn. If it had done the job, I wouldn't have to do it. Ah, shard of glass. It betrayed me," James pretended to wipe tears away.

Iris laughed weakly and asked, "where's Lily?"

James and Sirius shared a panicked look. Iris frowned.

"Where is Lily, James?"

"She's...uh...she's taking a nap," Sirius bent down and kissed her. James hoped that it would work because Iris would usually forget what she was thinking when Sirius did that.

When Sirius pulled away, Iris cocked an eye brow, "it's not going to work this time. Where - is - my - best friend?"

James bit his lip while Sirius stroked her hair. He mouthed, "James, it's not working!"

Iris sighed with frustration, "fine, don't tell me. I'll find out myself."

She threw the covers off her and tried to get out of bed. Sirius grabbed her hand but she snatched it away from him. She limped around James and saw Lily, her body motionless, the tube still attached to her mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" Iris demanded. When no one answered, Iris took a deep breath and yelled, "IF SOME ONE DOESN'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON THEN SO HELP ME GOD I WILL...I'LL TAKE THIS SCALPEL AND-"

"Iris," James whispered, "Lily's got pieces of GLASS in her head. Her life isn't in danger, but she could lose her memory."

Iris stared at James' face. All the blood in her cheeks drained away, making her look as pale as a corpse. Her lips were parted, but no sound came out of them. She raised her hand to her heart.

"No...no, there has to be some mistake," Iris whispered, "she can't...Lily, no...they can't do this..."

Sirius came and wrapped his arms around her waist, careful to avoid the wound. Iris' breaths were coming in gaps as she held on to him.

"It can't be...unless the glass is pressing into her....no, no. Oh, God...no..."

James took Iris' hands and said, "look at me."

Iris raised her eyes to James' face, "she WILL make it. You have to believe in her. She _will_."

Iris bit her lower lip, tears streaming down her cheeks, "James, this isn't a bloody Quidditch match."

"Talk to her," Sirius whispered, "tell her you believe in her. Iris style."

"You mean I tell her I'll murder her if she doesn't make it?" Iris gave a watery chuckled, her voice thick.

"Just tell her," James said.

Iris sighed, closed her eyes and nodded. She stepped closer to Lily's bed and whispered, "hey Lil. I know that you probably can't hear me since you're unconcious. But what the hell were you thinking? GLASS in your head?Jesus, Lily. That's GOT to be the worst thing that has happened to you, including falling in love with Potter."

James smacked the back of Iris' head.

"But I want you to know that if you forget anything, from my name down to the colour of the top you purchased last year at strawberry, I'll...I'll..."

Iris turned her face away, her expression miserable. Remus put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Just make it, okay?" Iris finally said, "no excuses. Pretend like it's a Transfiguration assignment."

"Potter?"

James whirled around and came face to face with Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. She had a grave expression on her face and looked like she was dreading what she was about to say. James braced himself.

"Miss Hewson will not need to be transferred to St Mungo's. I wish I could say the same for Miss Evans...but she needs the best treatment and for that, we need to send her to St. Mungo's," Professor McGonagall said.

James turned his face away.

"For how long?" Iris' still frail voice asked.

"Sorry?" Madam Pomfrey said.

"FOR HOW LONG WILL SHE NEED TO BLOODY STAY THERE?" Iris yelled, her voice tear stained.

Professor McGonagall bit her lip, "that depends on the out come."

"Say she does lose her memory...?" Remus trailed off.

"Then she'll need to stay in St. Mungos for some time. I will be writing to her parents. They will collect her then," McGonagall said, "I'm so sorry."

James, Sirius, Iris and Remus turned their heads away, all of them staring at Lily's form.

"We will be transferring her in half an hour. I suppose you want to sit with her...?" Professor McGonagall asked. When they all nodded, she conjured four chairs. They sat mostly in silence, for none of them knew what to say to each other.

"What happened?"

They saw Alison standing there, looking at Lily with wide eyes.

"She's...she's dead?" Alison asked.

"No," Iris said in a cold tone.

"Then what's wrong with her?" Alison demanded.

"She's got a head injury," James answered.

"Can't see how that'll make a difference to you," Iris muttered. Alison ignored her.

"Will she be ok?" Alison questioned.

"We don't know," Sirius replied, his eyes still on Lily's face.

"And if she isn't alright, the last thing you did to her was yell at her, Alison," Iris said through gritted teeth.

Alison stared at Iris.

"I really hope you're happy," Iris said, "I mean, you didn't even have to _try_ to steal Lily from me."

Iris looked at her and Alison knew by that look that she knew her secret. Alison looked alarmed, "you...you know?"

"Did you really think I was such a big idiot that I wouldn't figure it out?" Iris hissed.

Alison sighed, "can we talk outside?"

Iris got up from her seat and walked towards the doors, a hand on the bandage covering her injury. Alison followed her and closed the door once they were outside.

"Forget it, Alison. Do you really think you can succeed in this?" Iris crossed her arms over her chest.

"I didn't plan this, Iris," Alison said.

"Do you really think you can come between us?" Iris asked mockingly, "I'm not like you, Alison. I don't jump from boy to boy."

"Look, Iris-"

"Sirius is mine. He loves _me_. We're _engaged_. You can spread all the rumors you want about him and you, you're still not going to break us up," Iris said.

"I did once!"

"Yeah, and it still didn't work did it? We got back together in a few days," Iris said coolly, "face it, Alison. You're fighting a lost battle."

"I'm not going to give up, Iris," Alison crossed her arms stubbornly.

Iris laughed bitterly, "well then I hope you enjoy rejection."


	78. You Make Me Feel

It had been three days since Lily had been transferred to St Mungo's and to say that James was going insane was a bit of an understatement. Professor McGonagall was keeping him posted but it wasn't enough for James. He needed to see her.

And to make matters worst, the fact that they were operating on Lily while he was curled up on a couch in Hogwarts made him feel like the worst person ever. He should be there with her, holding her hand, consoling her even if she couldn't hear him.

He would jump every time some one would enter the common room, look out of the window for owls, bombard Madam Pomfrey with questions. He had even asked Iris' help in mailing the Evans muggle style! He just needed to know that she was okay...he needed to see himself...

"Prongs, mate," Sirius said one evening, "seriously, get a grip. Go to St. Mungos if you want to. Don't torture yourself."

"What do you mean GO to St Mungos?" Iris asked. She was trying to reach the sore spots on her upper back so she could put the medicine on them.

"Here, let me," Sirius said and he pulled her to him. Iris winced as the burning medicine made contact with her skin.

"Seriously...do you think I can?" James asked, his eyes wide.

"Sure," Sirius said as he applied the medicine, "I mean, go through the whomping willow, disapparate in Hogesmeade, reach St. Mungos. Come back through the Honeydukes pass cause the Hogwarts doors will be shut by then."

"Do you think I could do it?" James asked Iris and him.

Iris suddenly burst out laughing. James and Sirius stared at her.

"I'm just imagining Lily's face if she heard your plan," Iris chuckled. Sirius and James burst out laughing as well, imagining that horrified look.

"I'm going to go," James got up and pulled on his black coat. He grabbed his invisibility cloak, his wand and a scarf, "any one asks about me, tell them I'm..."

"In a broom closet?" Iris suggested.

"Dying in a corner?" Sirius laughed.

"Getting a spanking?"

"Making out with-"

"Okay, okay," James laughed at their ridiculous suggestions, "tell them I'm in the library looking up the cross section of the head of a Hinkypunk or something."

"The cross section of _what_?" Iris asked.

"JUST TELL THEM I'M IN THE DAMN LIBRARY!" James yelled and Sirius and Iris burst out laughing. There was a moment of silence after their laughter because they all realized that they were about to find out about Lily in a couple of minutes.

"Could you..." Iris whispered, "could you keep us posted?"

James nodded and pocketed the two way mirror, "it'll be fine."

"I hope so," Iris got up and hugged James, "you need to stay strong. Don't break down in front of her if things don't go the way we hoped."

James nodded, "bye, Iris. bye, Padfoot."

o. O. o

James had been standing outside St. Mungos for nearly thirty minutes. He just couldn't bring himself into going in there and finally facing it. Because this encounter would either save him from insanity or completely change him. In a bad way.

James concentrated on making his breathing even. In, out, in, out....it was proving to be difficult.

James finally took one step. Then another. And one more until he was finally running. Running to finally find out...

"Excuse me?" James panted.

"Yes?" the old woman looked up.

"Do you know where Lily Evans is?" James asked.

"Yes, let me show you to her," the old women began to walk down the hall. James followed, his legs numb, feeling like everything was pushing down on him. His hands were deep in his pockets, his expression miserable, his face pale.

"Lily Evans is what to you?" the old woman asked.

"She's...the love of my life," James answered. 'Girl friend' wasn't enough to describe her any more.

The old woman smiled and pushed open a door, standing aside for James to pass. James took a deep breath and bit down on his lower lip. He was about to find out if Lily, HIS wild flower, was still there...

James stepped in and the old woman closed the door behind them, leaving James alone with Lily's sleeping form. Seeing her again was like he had been in pain without knowing and the sight of her had taken it away. But there was still that burning feeling in his heart...what is she had lost her memory...

James walked over to her. Her forehead was bandaged up, especially the left side where the wound was. Her fiery red hair were tied up in a loose knot, her skin pale. She was sleeping with her cheek resting on her hands. Her body entangled with the white sheets.

James stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, smiling as she suddenly grabbed his hand and held it to her face. James slowly bent down and attached his lips with hers. They were so soft, so perfect, like the rest of her.

James didn't expect her to respond, but when she did, he pulled away with an alarmed expression. He looked down at her and saw her eyes flutter open, revealing the emeralds he had longed to see for what seemed like a billion years.

Her face broke into a radiant smile as she saw him, "James."

James felt like he would faint because of how relieved he was, "oh, _Lily_."

James pulled her into a passionate kiss. Lily twisted her fingers in his already very messy hair as James parted her lips.

"I fought," Lily grinned when he pulled away, "you know, I was conscious when Iris spoke to me."

"What? Why didn't you say anything, then?"

Lily made a face, "the pain..."

"So you heard her death threats?"

"They scared me."

"We're all scared of Iris."

Lily chuckled, "I love you."

James smiled and leaned in closer, "you know my answer. Do you still want to hear it?"

Lily nodded eagerly. James laughed and pulled her closer, "I absolutely adore you, Miss Evans."

Suddenly, the door banged open and in came a middle aged woman and a young girl of about nineteen, twenty, came into the room. The young girl had a pinched face and bird like features complete with pale eyes. The middle aged woman had red hair like Lily but blue eyes.

"Lily! You're awake!" the woman cried. She came forward and flung her arms around Lily's neck. Lily looked a bit embarrassed but she hugged the woman back. James assumed that she was her mother.

James looked at the young girl who looked so much like a bird. She was staring at him, wide eyed.

"Hello," James held out his hand.

She tried to speak but no voice came out. She was mouthing words and suddenly began to talk about some weird show called Top Of The Pops. James looked alarmed as she asked him if he had seen the last episode.

"And who is this?" Mrs Evans asked James. She was wearing a friendly smile as James shook her hand.

"Mum, this is James," Lily blushed.

"Oh, _James_!" the woman suddenly pulled James into a big hug, "I finally get to meet you! Lily always talks about you in her letters!"

"She does?" James' eyes lit up.

"Oh, Mum! I don't," Lily was as red as a tomato. James chuckled and squeezed her hand.

o. O. o

"SO?" Iris asked as soon as James entered the common room. Remus, Sirius and her had sat up and were waiting for an answer. It was raining cats and dogs so they were sitting on the window sill, watching the storm.

"She didn't lose her memory! SHE'S FINE!" James yelled. Iris squealed, clapping her hands like a two year old. She went towards James and they hugged. Remus and Sirius joined in, laughing as they did so.

"Thank God...Thank God..." Iris kept on muttering.

"When is she coming back?" Remus asked, his expression more cheerful than quite a while.

"Tomorrow or day after," James flopped down on the couch, rubbing his eyes, "I met her mother and sister, too."

"Oh, is she like them?" Sirius asked as he sat back down on the window sill with Iris. Iris leaned in to him and he put his arms around her.

"Not AT all," James replied.

"I know, she's so different, right?" Iris said, "I can't STAND Petunia."

"Oh yeah," James chuckled, "she started talking to me about Top Of The Pops."

"She TALKED to you?" Iris' eyes widened, "every time I used to come over to Lily's house, she would lock herself up in a room. She never even said hello to me."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"She's jealous," Iris said, "she wanted to be a witch, too. She hasn't forgiven Lily for going to Hogwarts. So she's got a grude against the Wizarding world."

"Well, that's stupid," Sirius snorted.

"I know," Iris shook her head, "I never understood Petunia."

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes?" Remus asked the tiny third year girl. She gave Remus a single red rose and a letter.

"Who is it from?" Remus asked her.

The girl shook her head, smiling, "that's not my secret to tell."

"Please can you tell us," Sirius looked the girl in the eye. She blushed madly and muttered something, stuttering really badly, and ran away as fast as she could.

"You shouldn't do that," Iris sighed, shaking her head.

"What did I do?" Sirius asked, confused. He looked at James, who shrugged.

"What does it say, Moony?" James asked.

"'This rose has a charm on it which prevents it from ever dying out. The same way I feel about you.' What? What does that mean?" Remus asked every one.

"She means she'll like you for ever, idiot," Iris chuckled.

"Oh," Remus' eyes widened, "I need to find out who she is."

"Or he," Sirius laughed.

* * *

Hey guys! Listen, I need to make this clear once and for all : ALISON ISN'T PREGNANT ANYMORE! She had the abortion, remember? After she found out who the father was.

Shocked, eh? About the entire Alison thing? :D

Some one asked me if my real name was Sherry. Um, yes. My FULL name is actually SIX names long. My first name is nine letters long, but every one calls me Sherry cause it's like a short form of my real name. =P

HALLELUJAH! Some one FINALLY figured out where I got Iris' last name from! HAHA! I thought no one would ever find out!

And yes, I did go to a U2 concert. Best night of my life. *dreamy face*

**IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe:** Haha, I've been known to do that a lot. I change a lot of people's music tastes. I converted ALL my friends (with the help of Saniya ;D) into U2 fans. Well...except for Ayesha (cause she's a stupid JB fan) and Mehrunisa( cause she has a grudeg against them because I like them so much :P)

Reviews, lovelies!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

There is a poll in my profile. Decide which name I should keep for the sequel in which L and J DON'T die. PLEASE VOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	79. Quidditch, Kisses & Secret Admirers

SONG: All Along The Watchtower (Jimi Hendrix)

_There must be some way out of here  
Said the joker to the thief  
There's too much confusion  
I can't get no relief  
Business men, they,  
They drink my wine_

It had been nearly a week since Lily got back. Both Lily and Iris didn't get that much time with Sirius or James because they were practising tirelessly for the next Quidditch match. They needed to win this, or their chances of going to the last and final round would be in danger.

Lily sighed as she pulled on her leggings. She shoved her books into the new bag Iris got for her and pulled her hair into a pony tail before stepping out of the dorm. Iris was at Herbology, James and Sirius were practising AGAIN, Remus was probably in Care Of Magical Creatures.

Lily sighed and tried her luck one more time. She went up to the Marauder's dorm and shoved the door open. No one was there except for Peter Pettigrew. Peter was giggling to himself as he examined something in a tin.

"Hey, Peter."

Peter jumped and turned around, hiding the tin, "Lily! Wh - what are y-you doing here?"

Lily cocked an eye brow, "I wondered if James and Sirius are back?"

"Well they're n-not. Please - please, get out," Peter squeaked.

Lily looked stunned, "what have you got there?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Peter wheezed, "please, l-leave!"

Lily looked like she was about to object, but then shrugged. She gave Peter an odd look and shut the door as she walked out of the dorm. Was it just her or was old Wormtail acting even weirder than before?

o. O. o

The night before the match, James was freaking out. Sirius and Iris were finding him muttering to himself and rocking himself back and forth quite amusing. They were sitting opposite to him, sharing a packet of chips as they looked at James.

"James, it's not a big deal, okay?" Lily tried to calm him down.

James and Sirius looked at her like she was mad, "if I don't win this game, the entire school will MURDER us!"

"You know what you need?" Iris said to both James and Sirius, "I learned in my Healer course that when you're nervous, what you really need is pressure. No, no, not emotional pressure. Physical pressure."

James, Sirius and Lily looked at her questioningly.

Iris sighed and suddenly pulled Sirius into a hug. Sirius looked confused as he hugged her back.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Iris chuckled at his confused tone, "applying pressure, idiot."

"Oh," Sirius blinked as he pulled her closer. Suddenly a grin flitted across his face, "Hey! It works!"

James eyes' widened, "does it?"

"Yeah!" Sirius grinned, "not as much as a make out session, though."

Iris whacked the back of his head. James laughed and turned to Lily, "will you make out in a closet with me?"

"What? No!" Lily looked horrified in a jokey way. She slapped him lightly on the cheek, "you sick, perverted boy!"

James grabbed Lily and pulled her on to his lap. Lily struggled half heartily but then became limp and leaned into his chest, curling up on his lap. James put his arms around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What a PDA," Iris muttered.

"I know," Sirius chuckled.

"What's a PDA?" James asked with a confused expression. Iris burst into laughter while Sirius grinned.

Lily chuckled, "it means public display of affection."

"Oh," James blinked.

"Hey, guys," Remus came and flopped down on to the squashy arm chair. He rubbed his eyes and threw two roses on to the table.

"Another gift from your admirer?" Iris smiled.

Remus nodded, "I'm going insane. I need to find out who she is."

"Or who HE is," Sirius grinned.

"What will you do if it IS a boy?" James asked, a humorous edge to his question.

"I'll say, 'I'm sorry but I just don't swing that way. But you are a very handsome guy and I hope you find some one soon'," Remus said.

Sirius pretended to cough, "gay. Gay. GAY."

James was laughing, "swing that way?"

"Well, what else should I say?" Remus threw his hands up in the air.

Lily shook her head as she read the letter that came with the two roses, "this is defiantly a girl."

"How do _you_know?" Sirius snickered, waggling his eye brows. James burst out laughing.

James suddenly gasped, "Lily, are YOU his secret admirer?"

"What? No!"

"Thanks, Lily," Remus chuckled.

Iris suddenly leaned forward, "you know who I think it is?"

"Who?"

Iris bit her lip, "Nymphadora Tonks."

Sirius, Lily and James burst out laughing will Remus looked at Iris like she was crazy.

"Seriously! I mean, Remus...you can tell she's got a crush on you," Iris said, "the way she looks at you is enough."

Remus began to laugh, "oh, come on. She's a third year."

"So?" Iris asked.

"Hey, just because you used to hook up with guys four years older to you, doesn't mean I'll do it," Remus chuckled.

"Who did you hook up with who was four years older?" James asked curiously.

"Um..." Iris bit her lip, deep in thought, "there was Mick Stanley and Asher Anderson."

"ASHER ANDERSON?" Sirius asked, his expression horrified.

"What?" Iris asked innocently, "he was a good kisser."

"So you had your first kiss at what? Nine? Eight?" James asked.

"For your information, I was twelve," Iris chuckled.

"Who WAS your first kiss?" Remus asked.

Iris blushed.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"It was you, idiot," Iris said in a rush, "remember when we had detention in the second year because we blew up the potions class room with out potion? It was late at night, and the Fat Lady had left her portarit so we were stuck inside? Filch began to chase us, remember? We were in the closet and you tripped?"

"Oh yeah," Sirius laughed, "she punched me after that."

"What?" James asked, his eyes widening.

"Hey, you can't blame me! I hated him," Iris whacked the back of James' head, "when was your first kiss, any way? I bet you were seventeen. I BET IT WAS LILY!"

"Hey! That's mean," James pouted, "I was ...fourteen."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"I think...Stephanie Jason," James nodded, "yeah, her."

"What about you, Lil?" Sirius asked.

"Thirteen," Lily answered, "with Amos Diggory."

"What did you see in him? He was such a prat," Remus asked.

Lily grinned, "you can't say that he isn't gorgeous."

"Oh my God, get out," Remus laughed.

"HEY! I'm gorgeous too, Lily!" James moaned.

"Dream on, mate," Sirius chuckled.

"What about you Sirius?"

Sirius scratched his chin absent mindedly with his quill, "uh...well, I wasn't at Hogwarts."

"You're such a whore, Sirius," Iris chuckled.

"How old were you?" James asked.

Sirius suddenly became very interested in the ingredients of the packet of chips he was eating.

"Come on! Tell us," Lily grinned.

"I know," James sang.

"Prongs, don't you dare tell any one," Sirius warned.

James laughed, "okay."

"If you tell any one, I'll tell all of them what you did last Christmas with-"

"PADFOOT, pass me the chips," James said through gritted teeth, a playful grin on his face. Sirius chuckled and passed him the packet.

o. O. o

"BLACK GRABS THE QUAFFEL - But Marsden snatches it, passes it to Patrick - BUT BLACK GRABS IT AGAIN! Throws it to Smith, Smith shoots - he shoots - and HE SCORES!"

The crowd roared as the Hogwarts team played against the Durmstrang lot. More than half of the crowd was supporting Hogwarts.

"Seventy - ten to Hogwarts!" Remus yelled happily.

"Potter and Kaiser sweeping the stadium for the snitch!"

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" the crowd sang as he soared through the air, his hair wind swept, a grin on his face.

"MARSDEB GRABS THE QUAFFEL, passes it to Jones, Jones passes it to - BUT MARTIN GRABS THE QUAFFEL! Passes it to Smith, Smith passes it to Black! BLACK SHOOTS AND HE - HE SCORES! Eighty - ten to Hogwarts!"

Suddenly, James went into a spectacular dive. Kaiser followed him because James had definitely spotted the snitch. And there it was. Glittering very near the ground. James sped to the ground, his hand stretched out but the snitch flew to the left. James soared upwards towards it, closely followed by Kaiser. They were both flying at the exact same pace and James knew that he needed to do something in order to catch the snitch first.

He suddenly lurched forward, off his broom and caught the snitch. The tiny ball fluttered under his fingers as he fell to the ground. But some one quickly grabbed him and pulled him up on to his own broom. James heard Sirius' booming laughter as the entire team attacked them with a hug.

The Durmstrang lot did not look pleased as the Hogwarts team flew to the ground, all of them still trapped in a hug.

Every one ran out from the stands and all joined in the massive hug.

Lily flung her arms around James' neck as soon as they Hogwarts team let go of him.

"Mmm," James smiled, "best hug by far."

"Are you hurt?" Lily asked as she pulled away.

"No, Sirius caught me," James grinned as he touched his lips with hers. Suddenly, he was knocked to the side (away from Lily) by the Hogwarts team. Lily laughed as they pulled him up on their shoulders, yelling his name again.

"ALL HAIL THE QUIDDITCH LEGEND!" Sirius yelled.

Lily burst out laughing.

"OI!" some one yelled, "party on the astronomy tower! WE HAVE BOOZE!"

There was a roar from the crowd as they all made their way back into the school.

"In for a night of craziness?" Sirius asked. He had an arm around Iris and they were looking at James being hoisted up into the air again as they made their way back into the school.

"Oh, definitely," Iris and Lily replied at the same time, grinning.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! SO....this chapter was a bit insane. LOL. Okay, so Alison is going to do something really bad in the next chapter. A lot of you don't get this entire Alison/Iris/Sirius situation.

Okay, Alison basically hates Iris because she has a crush on Sirius. And Iris is like..you know, engaged to Sirius so obviously she can't have him, right? She got the crush on him when Sirius had to kiss her during truth and dare.

Some of you have been asking me WHY I did this thing.

AGAIN, just like the Peter thing, this is based on the future. I had this planned ever since the first chapter. Alison was supposed to go from being loving, likeable and cute to moody, man eating, bitch.

**IRIS BLACK: **Yeah, U2 is coming to Britain. I'm going to the 14th August WEMBLEY CONCERT! WOOHOO! THE 360 DEGREES TOUR! Jesus, I'm so obsessed. Oh well, I come from an obsessed family. You should see our music room. Heck, you should see MY room.

**PLEASE VOTE FOR A NAME! Only thirty three people gave in their votes and by far, Every Breath You Take and Dreams Of Eternity have the highest number of votes. **

**SO JUST VOTE!**

**PREVIEW:**

Iris looked at him weirdly for a second before asking, "Peter, do you..._like _like me?"


	80. The Truth And A Couple Of Shocks

Song: Get On Your Boots (U2)

_Heres where we gotta be  
Love and community  
Laughter is eternity  
If joy is real_

"Jesus, Lily, it can't be THAT hard," Iris rolled her eyes. That was easy for her to say because she was looking gorgeous in her black turtle neck and dark blue jeans. It was a casual outfit but some way, on her it looked so much better.

Lily groaned, "I honestly have NO clothes!"

Iris sighed and came forward, towards Lily's trunk. She rummaged through all her clothes and pulled out a sleeveless dark purple top, "why don't you wear this? It's a nice top."

"I don't want to freeze to death?" Lily chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Iris rolled her perfectly outlined eyes in a jokey way, "okay, how about you wear my white mini dress?"

"My legs will fall off because of the cold!"

"Wear it with tights!" Iris pulled out Lily's black tights.

"Can't I wear jeans?" Lily asked, almost desperately.

Iris chuckled, "if you really want to."

Lily pulled on her black skinny jeans and wore Iris' mini dress on top. It had elbow length sleeves and a deep V neck cut which pronounced the hollow beneath her collar bone. Iris handed Lily some black beads and Lily wore them.

"See? It took only a few minutes and you look so hot," Iris admired her work.

"Yeah, yeah," Lily chuckled as she slipped her wand into her jeans. Iris laughed and ruffled Lily's hair. Lily put her arm around her shoulders.

"You're my best friend," Iris pressed her cheek to the top of Lily's head, "I honestly don't know what I would have done if you had lost your memory."

"You're my best friend too," Lily smiled.

o. O. o

The party was proving to be an insanely good one. There was a proper dance floor, complete with lots of flashy lights. There was a table in the corner where there were bottles of tequila and fire whiskey.

James, Sirius, Iris, Remus and Lily were all standing by the railings, looking up at the stars. Loud music was playing in the back ground, all the best seventies dance songs. Some one put on Black Dog (the Led Zeppelin song. WOOHOO!) and all of them burst out laughing.

"So, will you calm down now?" Lily asked James, "now that we've won?"

"Yes," James chuckled, putting his arm around her.

"So I don't have to make out with you in a closet?" Lily asked.

"No," James laughed, "but I wouldn't mind."

"Well, I would," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Jesus, look at Finn," Iris said, looking at the dance floor.

They all looked at Madison, who was dancing with a few of her guy friends. She was wearing a strapless, black top which had many sequins on it. Her black skirt was so small that it barely covered her knickers and her hair were absolutley wild. Her lips were blood red due to her lipstick, her eyes outlined with kohl.

"She looks so slutty," Iris remarked.

"I know," Sirius muttered.

Iris suddenly smacked the back of his head.

"OW!"

"I can't believe you went out with her!" Iris hissed.

"Hey, _you're_ one to talk! YOU went out with Asher Anderson!" Sirius defended himself.

"Good point."

"I know."

Remus shook his head at both of them.

"What?" Iris and Sirius asked in the exact same tone.

James and Lily burst out laughing while Remus bit his lip so he wouldn't join them. He was having a hard time doing it.

"You're all ridiculous," Iris chuckled.

"HOW can you say that? Have you even looked in the mirror?" James asked, laughing.

"I bet you have," Iris mumbled.

Remus, Sirius and Lily burst out laughing.

"You know what? I think we need to get drunk," James chuckled as he grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey.

"HEADS UP!" Sirius yelled as he grabbed the bottle.

o. O. o

Sirius made his way through the crowd, towards the liquor table. He was stopped by loads of drunk students on the way and Sirius had to admit, he found them extremely amusing. He got to the table and grabbed three fire whiskey bottles.

"Hey, Sirius."

Sirius turned back around, hoping it wasn't a drunk fool who would throw herself at him. He came face to face with Alison, who did not look like herself at all. Her hair were curled, her eyes outlined, her lips covered with a vicious red lipstick. She was wearing the most inappropriate dress ever. It was so fitted that the buttons on her chest were strained. The hem was too high and her heels were making her almost as tall as Sirius.

"Oh, er, hi Alison," Sirius was confused to why she was talking to him now.

"Hey, I've missed you," she slurred a little.

Sirius sighed, "are you drunk?"

"I'm...tipsy," Alison smiled. She leaned forward, "mmm....you smell so good."

"Er," Sirius' alarmed expression was actually funny now, "Ali, you're drunk."

Alison put the bottles in his hand down on the table and smiled up at Sirius again, "dance with me."

Sirius shook his head, chuckling, "sorry, Alison. I'm saving all my dances for Iris."

"It's always Iris this and Iris that! Can't you ever think about yourself!"

"Excuse me?"

Alison snaked her arms around Sirius' neck, "just one dance."

"Alison, there are a lot a lot a lot of boys who DO want to dance with you...but I'm just not one of them," Sirius unlocked her arms from his neck.

"Excuse me?"

"Where have you been these days?"

"That's-"

"If you weren't acting like we don't exist and if you weren't being a bitch to my fiance, I might have actually considered dancing with you," Sirius grabbed the bottles.

"Sirius-"

"Bye, Alison," Sirius called over the music.

He disappeared.

o. O. o

"Hey, Pete!" Iris came towards Peter, with a cheerful grin on her face. Peter smiled at her as she joined him.

"Hey, Iris," he smiled, "you look b-beautiful tonight."

Iris smiled, pressing her lips to the fire whiskey bottle again. She looked at Peter weirdly before asking, "Peter, do you..._like_ like me?"

Peter's breath hitched in his throat. There was no point in denying it. She probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway since she saw drunk. So he nodded.

Iris bit her lip and looked towards the dance floor. James and Sirius were laughing and joking with the rest of the Hogwarts team.

"But I love Sirius," Iris said simply.

Peter nodded, still a little amazed that she knew now, "I know that."

"Peter," Iris sighed, "you deserve so much better than me."

Peter bit his lip and looked down towards the the ground. Iris continued, "you deserve some one who loves you back. You and I are so different! And it'll be so weird because you're -ehm- you're like my - er - brother."

Peter sighed mournfully.

"I hope this doesn't affect our - er - friendship or anything," Iris said.

"No," Peter answered, "it w-wont."

"Thanks, Pete," Iris smiled. She ruffled his hair and bent down to kiss his cheek, "bye."

Peter stared after her as she walked away. He marvelled at the softness of her lips, the cool feeling the touch on his hair had left, the tingling feeling on his cheeks...

As she walked away, Sirius suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, catching her lips in a kiss. It was a proper, full blown, french kiss. Peter felt his collar get hot as he saw red. He saw how he had her and how much she gave herself to him. He saw her smile as he pulled away.

All Peter wanted to do was to make both of them feel pain. Make Iris feel the emotional pain she had put him through...make Sirius feel all that he had felt...

That was a promise he was not going to break.

o. O. o

"Hey, Lily," James whispered. Lily was talking to a friend of hers and James came up to her, snaking his arms around her waist and whispering in an irresistible voice, "meet me in the small alley south of the tower."

James smiled to himself as he walked away, remembering her unsteady breathing and hammering heart.

He walked over to the small alley, pressing his back to the wall. It was quite dark in this small alley. He couldn't make out a single thing as he looked around it.

He heard footsteps. James grinned and suddenly reached out, pulling Lily into his arms. He shoved his mouth against hers, locking his arms around her waist. Lily gasped a little and raised her hand, twisting and turning in his hair. James pulled away and brought his lips down to her neck, tracing the length of her throat. Lily grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled his mouth back to hers.

James heard a quiet gasp. It didn't come from Lily, but from some one else. James took out his wand and muttered, "lumos."

And he got the shock of his life.

* * *

:O :O :O :O :O

WOO HOO! Pakistan won the T20 CRICKET WORLD CUP! Jesus, my throat is so soar from shouting. You should have seen Lahore yesterday! At twelve, every one got out of their houses and were dancing on the streets!

My friends and I stopped our cars on a main road and began to dance with the traffic police. =P

I'M OFF TO ANOTHER CELEBRATION PARTAY! Woohoo!

While you wait for the next chapter, why don't you check out my new story, Learning To Breathe?

"Come on, GET A MOVE ON!" Iris said as she brushed her hair. Lily was trying desperately to put together an outfit decent enough to wear to the party tonight. It was a huge celabration because Hogwarts had made it to the Finals.


	81. Ouch

James took out his wand and muttered, "lumos."

And there he saw, a girl with bright red hair and large green eyes that were sparkling a bit due to tears. James realized with a jolt that it was Lily who was standing over there. Lily was standing there with a hurt and miserable expression. But that couldn't be! If she was there...But then...who was the girl in his arms...?

James directed his wand towards her and light flooded the face of Madison Finn. James let out a gasp as he looked at her. Her lipstick was all over her face, her hair messed up, a love bit on her neck. She was definetly drunk, her blue eyes glassy.

James felt sick as he looked back at Lily. Lily sighed, smiled sadly and whispered, "told you so." She turned on her heel and ran out of the alley.

"Lily!" James called after her. Suddenly, a big, burly man stepped in front of him. James towered over him, but he was still wide and by the look of him, extremely strong.

He growled, "what were you doing with my girl friend?"

James rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this-"

James shoved the guy aside and walked out of the alley. He saw Lily's red hair disappear behind the corner. James ran out into the party, where people were still dancing. Quite a lot of couples were making out on the dance floor. It was turning into quite a rough party.

"POTTER!"

James turned around and came face to face with that thug of a man who called himself Finn's boy friend. He was charging at James like a bull. James' eyes widened as he ran towards him.

"You bastard - I'll - I'll kill you!" he screamed as he ran forward. James took a step back but it wasn't enough to stop his fist from colliding into James' jaw. James was knocked backwards from the force of the blow, his head hitting a pole as he fell to the ground. James could her screaming as the darkness swallowed him.

o. O. o

"SOME ONE GET IRIS HEWSON!" Remus yelled as he bent over James. There was a pool of blood surrounding James' head, an open wound on the left side of his skull, "LARRY! Go get Iris! GO!"

Larry Smith, one of the chases on the Hogwarts team, nodded and ran towards the railing, where he had seen Iris a few minutes ago. She wasn't there but he could hear giggling and some one talking. He recongized Sirius' voice and Iris suddenly laughed. Larry rounded the corner and saw both of them making out heavily. Larry cleared his throat. They sprang apart, Iris blushing scarlet, her lips swollen.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, a little annoyed that they had been disturbed.

"Err...um, James is hurt. Iris, they need your help," Larry shifted his feet. He felt like punching Sirius in the face right now because he had developed a small crush on the girl in his arms right now.

"James is hurt? How?" Iris asked, frowning.

Larry cleared his throat, "uh, some one punched him and he hit a pole. His head is bleeding."

"Stupid Prongs," Sirius muttered as Iris ran back out to the party. Sirius ran after her, quickly fixing his shirt. As he saw the pool of blood on the floor, James unconscious, Remus and Iris leaning over him, Sirius felt faint.

"Oh, God - some one get Madam Pomfrey!" Iris yelled as she looked at the wound, "GO! It's an open wound! GO!"

Every one exchanged troubled glances.

"HELLO? Why is every one being so DAMN STUPID and not listening to me?" Iris hissed. A lot of people took a few steps back, away from her. Iris Hewson was scary enough without her being angry.

"The place is loaded with alcohol. We can't call a teacher up here," John Sting said.

"So what are we supposed to do? Let him DIE?" Iris screamed.

"Can't we take him to the Hospital wing?" Marlened McKinnon asked, her eyes wide with fear.

"We can, but it'll be a hard job. We need pressure on the wound so I can't move my hand," Iris said, "listen, it's not that hard. Hide the alcohol."

"What about all the drunk people?" Larry Smith asked.

"Hide them in that alley in the South of the tower! Come on, guys!"

"Okay, we can do it!" Dorcas Meadowes suddenly said, "accio alcohol!"

All the bottles with some drink in them went towards her. She directed them towards the closet where they fell with a crash, a few of them breaking. Every one gathered up the empty bottles and shoved them into the closet as well.

"Okay, get the drunk people in the alley!" Iris commanded. It wasn't that hard as more than half of them were asleep.

"LARRY! Go get Madam Pomfrey!" Iris said, her own hand bloody as she was applying the pressure on the wound.

o. O. o

"He'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said after she finished the check up, "he just needs some rest. I suggest that you all go back to your dorms and sleep as well. Do you have any idea what the time is?"

Sirius checked his watch, "Jesus - it's four in the morning. Let's go."

Iris squeezed James' limp hand and they all left the ward. Remus, Sirius and Iris walked back up to Gryffindor tower, all of them wondering where Lily was.

Iris suddenly tripped and fell to the ground, looking like some one had just woken her up. Remus burst out laughing. Sirius chuckled, bent down and placed an arm under her knees and one around her upper back, picking her up bridal style.

"I'm so t-t-tired," Iris yawned, burying her face in Sirius' chest and closing her eyes.

"You were....amazing today, do you know that?" Remus ruffled her hair. Iris smiled.

"Why wasn't Lily there, though?" Sirius wondered.

"I'll find out," Iris yawned.

o. O. o

"Iris, you wont believe what happened!" Lily said as soon as Iris entered the dorm.

"YOU wont BELIEVE what happened to James!" Iris said, throwing herself on the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"'ll just tell you. First you tell. What happened?" Iris asked.

"Well, James told me to meet him in the alley. I go and what do I see? Him making out with that Madison skank," Lily said, a dagger piercing her heart.

"Oh, yeah, that happened to me once," Iris chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Lily demanded.

"That alley is called the alley of mistakes. I mean, it's so dark no one can see! And it's a regular spot for making out, you know. Sirius asked me to meet him there and I ended up kissing Larry Smith! He was waiting for his girl friend and I was waiting for Sirius, so..."

"So you're saying it was a mistake?"

"C'mon, Lily. Do you ever thing JAMES would cheat on you. He's so pathetically in love with you, it's actually sad," Iris said.

Lily thought about it for a second, "you know what? I think you're right. I'm going to go over to him and say-"

"Yeah, about that," Iris tensed up, "okay, look. It's not a big deal, he's fine and he just got a small injury-"

Lily froze, "what?"

o. O. o

Lily's heart beat was insanely fast as she made her way towards the Hospital wing under James' invisibilty cloak. She couldn't calm down until she saw for herself that he was okay. And the more Lily thought about it, the more what Iris said seemed true. James was so shocked when he looked at Lily's face...even he wasn't such a great actor...and he was in love with her...she wasn't going to doubt that again...

She pushed open the door and saw him asleep, curled up on the bed. Lily went forward, took off the cloak and climbed into the bed with him. She propped herself up on her elbow and stroked his hair all night long.

o. O. o

When James FINALLY woke up, he looked straight into Lily's emeralds. She had that worried, desperate look in her eyes as she saw him. James propped himself up on his elbow.

"Lily - I swear I didn't -"

Lily silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. She removed it and caught his lips in a sweltering kiss that had her heart beat going wild, "I believe you."

James sighed with relief and kissed Lily again, cupping his hand around the left side of her face. When he pulled away, his thumb stroked her lower lip, "what happened? I remember that - that man - or maybe - was it a bull or a man?"

Lily laughed, "I don't know, I wasn't there."

"Oh, right," James remembered. He suddenly grinned and turned them over so that his body was pinning hers to the mattress.

"James," Lily gasped as he nipped at the very delicate part on her neck, "what are you doing?"

"Making up for the make out session that went SO wrong," James chuckled. Lily burst out laughing.

* * *

:) I just can't bring myself to breaking them up. They're too cute. :)

Has any one heard No You Girls by Franz Ferdinand? ISN'T THAT SONG BLOODY AMAZING?!

NO YOU GIRLS YOU NEVER KNOW! NO YOU GIRLS YOU'LL NEVER KNOW HOW YOU MAKE A BOY FEEL! ;D

AWESOME song. So is KIDS by MGMT.

I hate the name Dorcas.

That was so random.

ANY WAY....REVIEW! New poll in my profile! Pick the name for the sequel in which Lily and James, (SADLY) DO die.


	82. N E W Ts

**MAY:**

As the final match of the tournament drew nearer and nearer, so did their N. E. W. Ts and James was finding it extremely hard not to just lose it. He would spend the day training the team for their match against Mount Temple and he would be forced to spend all the night hours studying. He was getting maximum three hours of sleep every night, which resulted in him being crancky and in an extremely bad mood all of the time.

Sirius was facing the same difficulties and had resulted to medication to keep himself awake and alert. Both him and James had dark circles under their eyes as they tried to balance Quidditch and studies. Iris heavily disapproved of their intake of pills. She told them to have a spoon full of chocolate every night that would give them a boost. But it didn't work for any one but her.

Lily stayed up with James and helped him study. Both him and her had gone through their entire syllabus and since they were the Head Boy and Head Girl, they needed to get extremely good grades.

The funniest thing ever was watching Sirius and Iris study together. They quizzed each other and went at such an alarming and fast rate that no one else could understand what they were saying. So if Sirius asked her a question it would be like : "Whatsthecrossctionofkypunk?"

James was so tired and stressed out one day that he actually snapped at Lily. Lily, knowing what he was going through, just shrugged it off. She was really feeling sorry for him and she couldn't wait for this tournament to be over. Their N. E. W. Ts were starting in a week, and after their N. E. W. Ts ended, they had a weeks break and then the final match of the tournament. All practices were being held up after two days. Lily was glad because then James could at least get SOME sleep.

***

"Okay, listen up," James addressed the entire team, "good job. Robert, just don't go to the left too much. You go towards there without thinking and that will let the quaffel in. So, please, don't do that, OK?"

"Yeah," Robert rubbed the back of his head, looking almost zombie like.

"So this was the last practice until out exams end," James said and their was a collective sigh of relief among the team. All seven of them looked extremely sleep deprived and tired, "I suggest that all of us get some sleep and then get ready for a major study day tomorrow."

The team nodded and all flew to the ground. Sirius hung back and waited for James, "you know what you need, mate?"

"Sleep," James rubbed his eyes.

"I think you need to spend some time with Lily," Sirius said, "she'll get you to calm down."

James laughed, "I don't think she'll want to leave her books for even a minute."

"Right," Sirius chuckled. They got changed and left for Gryffindor Tower. As soon as they climbed through the portrait hole, Sirius went and collapsed on the couch, next to Iris and put his head on her lap and fell asleep. James went forward, grabbed hold of Lily's wrist and lead her up to his dorm. Over there, he reached the bed and fell on top of it, bringing Lily down with him. He snaked his arms around her, crushing her to his chest. Lily stroked his arm, and his hair and face, and soon, he was asleep.

***

"What's the name of the root that can make you go into an enchanted sleep?" James asked every one. Iris had prepared flash cards for all of them and they were studying with the help of those. They had their first N. E. W. T in the morning and since all of them took Potions, they were ALL freaking out. Iris had it worst, because she wanted to become a Healer and if she got below an O in this exam, her dream would be shattered beyond repair.

They all shouted the answer, trying to be the first one to say it. Lily laughed and asked, "what's the stone in the stomach of a goat called?"

"BEZOAR!" Iris, Sirius, James and Remus yelled at the same time.

"What's the -"

"DRAUGHT OF LIVING DEATH!" Iris yelled before Sirius had even finished the question. His eyes widened and he stared at Iris.

"How did you know I was gonna ask you that?" Sirius demanded.

"I saw the question in your hand, dumb ass," Iris rolled her eyes, "NEXT QUESTION!"

"What's the root that makes you want to-"

"Guddy," Remus said with a yawn.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW WHICH QUESTION I WAS GOING TO ASK?" James asked, surprised.

Remus chuckled, "I looked at the question on the flash card, mate. No need to look so traumatized."

"I can't study any more," Lily groaned, "I'm going to forget every thing."

"Me, too," Sirius said. Without any words, both him and Lily got up and went towards their dorms to sleep. James put his hands on his ears, and was reading the text, mouthing the words. Remus was going through all the 101 magical herbs and funghi. Iris was trying to understand how to brew the polyjuice potion. She was sure that that question was going to come in the written exam. And it was the one potion that confused her.

She looked over at Remus and James, but both of them were so engrossed in their studying and she didn't feel like disturbing them so she went upstairs, to Sirius' dorm. She knocked on the door and saw him, already asleep on his bed. Iris went forward and began to shake him.

"Sirius - please wake up," Iris groaned, and she got on top of him and began to shake him. Sirius suddenly turned over and she fell not only off of him, but off the bed. At the sound of her falling to the floor, Sirius sat up and looked around. When he saw Iris on the floor, he burst out laughing. Iris made a hard face, got up from the floor and walked towards the door.

"Hey - c'mon, I didn't mean to - Iris, come back here!" Sirius grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him, still chuckling, "what did you need?"

"Nothing - not from you," Iris said in a bitter tone. Sirius brought his lips down to her neck and traced the length of her throat with them. He smiled against her neck when he heard her uneven breathing.

"Yes?" Sirius asked again, smiling.

Iris didn't say anything for some time before muttering unwillingly, "I don't get how to brew the polyjucie potion."

***

Iris was on his bed, gasping. He was lying beside her, with a sort of cocky grin on his face. Iris turned her head towards him, covering her bare body with the sheets, "I told you to teach me how to brew a flipping potion, dumb ass."

"Later," Sirius grinned before attaching his lips with hers again.

***

"James - wake up - James? JAMES! Please wake up! JAMESSS!"

James woke up suddenly and looked around wildly, the book that had been lying on his stomach flying to the other side. He looked up with half open eyes, "oh shit - did I over sleep? Oh God, no - Lily, why are you crying?"

"James..." Lily took a shuddering gasp of air.

"What - are you okay? Are you hurt?" James sat up, his expression alarmed. Lily shook her head.

"Then what happened?" James demanded.

Lily wiped her eyes and said, "I don't - I don't get - g-get this."

She pointed at the diagram in her hand of some weird root that cleared your mind and gave you an enchanted sleep. James heaved a sigh of relief. With the way she was acting, James thought that something like a death would have happened or murder or something...

"Lily...stop over reacting...it's okay," James pulled her in to a hug.

"Can you please explain it to me?"

"Sure," James grabbed her book, a piece of paper and a quill. He drew the root and began to explain the cross section and exactly why it puts a person into an enchanted sleep. James frequently looked at Lily's face, which was screwed up with concentration.

"And basically the juice running through that particular stem has the magic to put the receive in sleep and...yeah...get it?" James asked Lily. She stared at the paper, and then looked up at James with a huge smile. And before James knew it, he was knocked back on to the couch and Lily was covering his face with kisses.

"Thank you - thank you so much - you selfless - wonderful - person," she sad between kisses.

"Lily - stop - God, Lily - it was just a stupid diagram," James said, grabbing hold of her wrists. Lily grinned at his faint blush and bent down to kiss him again.

***

"How was it?" Sirius asked James as soon as he reached him after the exam. Sirius was looking extremely pleased with himself, a wide grin on his face. His hair were a bit messy, the dark circles under his eyes quite pronounced over his pale skin.

"It was ... easy," James finished lamely after yawning widely.

"Hey," Iris came over. She was looking extremely tired, her hair messy and her uniform completely wrong. Sirius and her had hogged their bed room last night so it wasn't exactly hard to see what they had been up to.

"How was your exam?" Lily suddenly appeared. James put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. Lily loved this need of his. Every time he saw her, he just needed to feel her. To see that she was actually there. It was quite adorable, actually.

"Mine was awesome," Sirius answered, a victory grin on his face.

"Mine was okay," James answered.

"What about you, Iris?" Lily asked. They all turned to where Iris was standing a few seconds ago, but she wasn't there any more.

"Wait - where did she go?" Sirius looked around the hall. Lily shrugged and kept on searching. Remus appeared and began to ask frantically what the answer of the fifth question was.

"Great - where did Padfoot go now?" James asked.

"Probably gone to look for her," Lily said.

"Who?" Remus questioned.

"Iris."

"Why? Where is she?" Remus asked.

"Dunno," Lily replied, "let's go to lunch. Then we have to prepare for the practical."

James and Remus groaned.

* * *

Oh, God. I'm so stupid. I told you all there was a poll in my profile but I didn't even put it up! SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!

SO! Yes, I know. I skipped three months, but c'mon! If I go at that rate, this story is going to be like 200 chapters long! It was dragging a bit and the only reason it wasn't dragging TOO much was because of all the drama.

OMG! MICHAEL JACKSON DIED! Omg, I cried so much today! I can't believe he DIED! He was my hero! AND HE DIED! :(

Okay, so I've got some bad news...well, bad news for you, good news for me: SO, on Monday, I'm leaving with my friends to go up towards the Mountains (to this town called Murree which is a really awesome place to cool off. SNOW! AND RAIN! YAY!), and I wont be able to update. I'm begging my friend, JD, to take his lap top but he's still angry at me for eating the last cup cake. =P

ANY WAY, hope you enjoy the chapter! AND while you wait for the next one, WHY DON'T YOU CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY **LEARNING TO BREATHE?**

I will be updating once more before I leave for Murree with my stupid friends, so don't worry.


	83. Walk This Way

Sirius slipped out of the Examination Hall and pulled out the Marauder's Map from his pocket. He searched for Iris' dot and saw that she was in one of the broom closets on the same floor. He went towards it, confused to why she was hiding.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. He closed the door behind him and slid down to the floor, looking at her questioningly, "what's wrong?"

Iris sighed and leaned her head on his shoulders. Sirius put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder, trying to keep her warm with friction. She let out a dry sob and gave him a piece of parchment. Sirius looked down at it and read:

_Iris, _

_Dad is getting worse. There's no reason to deny the fact that he doesn't have enough time left. I ran some tests and apparently, he had a tumor in his brain. The only way we can buy him a few more years is by injecting a live virus to eat up the tumor. _

_The thing is, this is still a clinical trial. And he could die with this procedure. But if we don't do anything, he'll still die within a year. And if this virus procedure works, he'll have six to eight years and it might even fix his memory problem._

_Isn't that what you want?_

_It's all up to you since he left all the decisions for you to make. Choose wisely. But I advise you to go through with the virus procedure._

_-Will_

"It was all I could think about during the exam," Iris whispered, "I don't know what to do."

Sirius looked down at the paper, "I ... this is really difficult. Isn't this that procedure which has only a 25% chance of survival?"

Iris nodded and smiled, "you remember."

"Injecting a live virus?" Sirius exhaled, "why don't you ask Will to make the decision?"

"He told me to go along with the virus."

"Well...he is a healer. He might know something you don't. And I guess...he has a right to make a decision too. He is his father, as well after all." Iris nodded and Sirius crushed her to his chest, "it'll be okay."

"It's just that...if he dies...I don't want to go down that same road again," Iris groaned.

***

Their N. E. W. Ts went by so slowly. The practicals took place at night, while the written exams were in the morning. All in all, their exams went quite well. As soon as their last exam, Defence Against The Dark Arts ended, Sirius and James stood up and ran out of the hall, wooing and yelling for every one to join them. They made fire works appear with their wands and all the seventh year students ran out, laughing and enjoying the end of exams.

"LILY!" James called her as he saw her, Remus and Iris wrapped in a hug. Sirius made a big MWPP appear in the sky, and every one around them cheered. He turned around, laughed and joined his best friends.

"What should we do?" Sirius asked every one else, "some thing insane."

"I KNOW!" Lily yelled, grinning madly.

"What?" Iris asked.

"Hogesmeade," Lily grinned, "c'mon! Let's go to Three Drinks and celebrate! Just us!"

"Who ever thought that LILY EVANS would come up with such an idea?" Sirius asked, shocked, "I'm so proud of you, Lily. You're growing up."

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot," Lily laughed and ruffled his hair.

"So are you in?" James asked. When every one nodded, his eyes skimmed the crowd and he yelled, "WORMTAIL!"

Peter turned around and smiled at all of them awkwardly. He went over and when James asked if he wanted to come with them, Peter shook his head, saying that he just wanted to get some rest and catch up on his sleep.

"Any one else?" Sirius asked, "should we ask Alison?"

"I'm not going if she's coming with us," Iris said coldly. None of them questioned her as they went back to their dorms, got dressed and reappared to go to the bar and just celebrate.

***

As they entered the bar, they were met by Aerosmith's Walk This Way and that made all of them hyper instantly. They made their way to the bar and did shots which got to their head quite a bit. Iris and Remus had it worse. After doing a few shots, they ran to the dance floor and began to move their bodies to the beat of the brilliant rock song. Soon, Sirius, James and Lily (who could hold their liquor better) joined them on the dance floor.

_Schoolgirl sweetie with a classy kinda sassy  
little skirt's climbin' way up the knee  
there was three young ladies in the school gym locker  
when I noticed they was lookin' at me  
I was a high school loser, never made it with a lady  
till the boys told me somethin' I missed  
then my next door neighbor with a daughter had a favor  
so I gave her just a little kiss  
like this!_

"Can you believe we're done with school?" Remus asked over the thumping music.

Iris burst out laughing, "you're so random, Rem."

"SERIOUSLY!"

"WE KNOW, MOONY!" Sirius yelled, laughing.

***

The following week went by so quickly, that they barely had any time to register it. James was training the team extremely hard for the last and final match of the tournament. The entire school would come to watch them practice and that gave them a boost.

On top of that, Larry's father had provided him with an extremely good broom so now all three chasers were on the fastest brooms in existence. Iris had given Sirius his broom. James already had the commet 3000, and that was one of the best so he didn't have any problems.

As the match drew nearer, Sirius developed an annoying habit of cracking his knuckles. James rumpled up his hair even more than before. Iris forced them to eat chocolate which would bring their energy up.

The morning of the match, James and Sirius were in an extremely bad condition. James didn't even calm down when Lily kissed him and that was extremely rare. Iris forced them to have lots of sugar before the match and that resulted in Sirius throwing up due to nerves.

The reason for their nervous behaviour was their opponent. Mount Temple was extremely good at Quidditch and Hogwarts was good friends with them, so they couldn't even make themselves feel better by making fun of them.

As the match started, Hogwarts was instantly in the lead. But Mount Temple caught up in a matter of seconds. It turned out to be quite a dirty match, and every one was on their edge of their seats.

"Black grabs the quaffel, passes it to - BUT Stanley grabs it and shoots - he shoots - AH, HE MISSES! Robert Clive saves the goal!"

James gave Robert a thumbs up sign as every one in the stadium yelled, "ROBERT! ROBERT! ROBERT!"

"BLACK GRABS THE QUAFFEL AGAIN, Doges Humphrey - passes it to Martin, Martin shoots and - he - HE SCORES! Seventy - sixty to Hogwarts!"

The crowd roared with delight as Remus yelled, "James and Stewart sweeping the stadium for the snitch! MARTING GRABS THE QUAFFEL - passes it to Black, Black grabs it - HE GOES TO THE POLLS - HE SHOOTS - he shoots - AND HE SCORES AGAIN! Eighty - sixty to Hogwarts!"

"Potter spots something on the ground! Oh, he definetly does!" Remus yelled as James went into a spectacular dive. The crowd roared with delight, jumping up and down with eagerness, "POTTER - Potter - he's going up now! Sparks following him closely, battling for the snitch!"

James went into a dive again and then turned right very sharply so that Sparks ran into one of the stands. There was an "OH!" from the crowd as James soared upwards and he reached out...

And he grabbed the golden, fluttering ball.

"JAMES POTTER GRABS THE SNITCH! HOGWARTS WINS THE TOURNAMENT! HOGWARTS WINS!" Remus yelled, "I REPEAT, HOGWARTS HAS WON THE CUP!!"

Larry and Robert were weeping as they made their way towards James and all of them collided in a massive hug. The first to reach James was Sirius, and both of them grinned identically as they embraced.

The team made their way to the ground, where the Mount Temple team congratulated them. Humphrey, their team Captain, also hugged James and congratulated him, "you DESERVED this! Excellent game."

James was asked to go over to Professor Dumbledore, who was waiting with the silver cup in his hands, a huge smile on his face. Professor McGonagall was crying, wiping her eyes with a huge Hogwarts flag.

Dumbledore shook hands with James and gave him the silver cup. Sirius and the rest ran forward and they all embraced again, rejoicing and enjoying their victory. They were asked to take a picture for the Daily Prophet and Mia Skeeter seemed to be very interested in interviewing Sirius.

When James looked inside the cup, he saw seven envelopes, addressed to every single member of the team. When they all opened the letter, they got one hell of a surprise.

They had been awarded five hundred galleons each.

***

Lily's head was throbbing in the morning, due to the heavy drinking at the party last night. No one wanted to get out of bed, but they had to for Dumbledore had a special announcement to make for the sixth and seventh year students.

As they all shuffled towards the Great Hall, some still in their night suits, every one yawning and some stinking of stale drink, Dumbledore grinned around at all of them. Lily and James had been asked to join him on the stage and they wondered why.

"In October, your Head Girl, Lily Evans made a very interesting suggestion," Dumbledore said, and Lily looked extremely confused, "how many of you here, are familiar with an event known as 'prom'?"

Almost half of the students raised their hands, some of them more alert now. Dumbeldore said, "Miss Meadowes, would you mind telling us what it is?"

"Prom is a dance. It's usually for muggles and there's a prom king and a prom queen..." she said very lamely.

Dumbledore grinned, "Hogwarts will be hosting a prom on Friday and there WILL be a King and Queen."

"OH MY GOD! Is he talking about PRAM?" James asked Lily, and Lily nodded happily, "Professor, I though you rejected it!"

"I think we all need a night full of mischief and fun," Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

***

"Okay, the moment you have all been waiting for is here," Lily said, grinning from ear to ear on Wednesday night. Today, James and her would be announcing the nominees for Prom King and Queen. Many of the boys and some of the girls (including Iris) thought that this was just a stupid joke. But a lot of people were quite excited about it, as well.

"The results are in, and all in all, there are three nominees," Lily said, she looked over at Iris and grinned. Iris had said that if she was nominated, she would shoot Lily.

"Your first nominee is...well, no surprises there...IRIS HEWSON!" Lily and James burst out laughing. Every one applauded and blood rushed up to Iris' cheeks. She was supposed to join them on the stage but she refused to move.

"Iris, come here!" Lily said and the entire hall burst out laughing as they realized that the great Iris I - don't - give - a - damn Hewson was embarrassed. Finally, Sirius and Remus got up, grabbed her elbows and pushed her towards the stage, laughing. She glared at them and joined James, muttering, "I swear to god, I will kill you and Lily."

James laughed and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Your second nominee for Prom Queen is...oh, well this IS a surprise...well, it's me," Lily said, utterly shocked. The entire hall thundered with applause and people cheered and Sirius yelled, "WHY IS IT A SURPRISE, EVANS?"

"See how embarrassing it is?" Iris hissed. Lily chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Your third nominee is...er..." Lily shot a nervous look at Iris, "Alison Stewart."

The hall was a bit surprised as Alison got up from her seat. Alison had changed quite a bit over the few months. She was no longer, the shy, innocent girl who wasn't out going. She always wore a painted face, and inappropriate clothes. It wasn't hard to guess who she was doing all of it for.

Some people applauded politely and she smiled in a sickly sweet way. She threw Iris a death glare as she stood on the other side of James. Iris rolled her eyes.

James chuckled and took Lily's place, "now, it's time to announce the nominees for Prom...ehm...Prom King."

There was a cheer among the audience and many people laughed at how awkward James was, "so the first nominee for Prom King is...oh, well, my fool of a best friend, Sirius Black!"

Sirius' booming, carefree laughter was heard all over the hall and many people burst into laughter as well. They applauded and girls eyes him dreamily. That always ticked Iris off and the fact that Alison was standing next to her, gave her an extremely bad mood.

But as Sirius came and put an arm around Iris, and kissed the top of her head, she smiled a little.

"Second nominee is...Oh, crap! It's me. Oh shit! NO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO VOTE FOR ME!" James waved his fist at the audience. Every one laughed at James' expression and his threats.

"Potter! Control yourself!" Sirius said in such a good impression of McGonagall that James looked around for her.

"Our THIRD AND LAST nominee is...Remus Lupin!" James yelled, clapping his hands and grinning at his best friend. There was a loud cheer all over the hall for Remus, who was very well liked by the students of Hogwarts.

"Now, vote wisely for your Prom King and Queen!" James said, "AND BY THAT, I MEAN _DON'T_VOTE FOR ME! And vote for Iris Hewson because we want to embarrass her even more!"

"YOU BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU!" Iris yelled, and James ran out of the hall, laughing with Iris chasing him.

* * *

PLEASE read this:

Hello, people! I UPDATED SO FAST, you have to admit it!

**OKAY, this will be A LOT of fun. I want you all to go to my profile and vote for Prom Queen. The Prom King depends of the who is chosen to be Queen. This will be so much fun. :)**

The names for the sequels have been decided by all of you:

The one in which L/J die: Minutes To Midnight

The one in which they don't: Every Breath You Take

REMEMBER, you decided this.

**Readingyou:** YES, MICHAEL JACKSON WAS A HERO OF MINE! He was brilliant! And I firmly believe that he didn't molest that child. Did you see any of his interviews? He's so fond of children and all... I don't know. I think he was awesome. And we should respect the dead.

Shit, man. I had even planned to go to his concert in the O2 arena.

:(

Okay, so, I'm leaving for Murree on Tuesday and I will be gone for ten days. :( Yes, I know. TEN days. JD is being an ass. I bought him cupcakes and he still isn't bringing his lap top. I'm going to bombard Iman now. LOL.

**VOTE FOR PROM QUEEN! LOL! LOL! LOL!**


	84. Fix You

Lily stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She was glad that she took Iris' advice to wear a deep purple dress. The dress was sleeveless and the straps were made of a thick, dark purple ribbon. It flowed down nicely, complimenting her figure. Her dark red hair were curled, giving her a bery soft look. A few strands of her hair were pulled back the clip James had got her to make up for the one he broke. Her lips were covered with a transparent gloss and her eyes were outlined, making them look huge.

Iris came forward and placed her chin on one of Lily's shoulders, "I think you look like a purple angel."

Lily smiled, "I don't look like myself."

"Maybe this is what you really look like and you're hiding most of the time," Iris said. Iris was looking quite beautiful herself. She was wearing a strapless, black and gold dress that made her look almost like a queen. Her hair was twisted up in a knot, her flick falling on to her face elegantly. (Imagine Blair's dress at the prom in Gossip Girl)

Lily pulled on her high heels as a black owl swooped into the room and landed in front of Iris. She took the letter and read it, her face falling a bit as she reached the bottom. Her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes got that shining look in them that indicated tears.

"Hey, ready to go?" James came in to the room, followed closely by Sirius. When James looked at Lily, he had one of those moment where he just had to stop and admire God's work. And he still couldn't bring himself to believing that she was actually hers and that he had succeeded in making her fall in love with him.

"Lily..." James said breathlessly, "wow."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Lily joked. James was wearing a black tux, with a purple tie to match Lily's dress.

"Iris?" Sirius crouched down to his knees in front of her. She looked up at him, and gave him a fake smile. Sirius looked confused, but as he read the letter, his face fell and he looked back up at her.

"I'm so sorry," he kissed her hand.

Iris gave a bitter laugh, "I've decided that I don't care any more. He can die and leave me alone just like every one else did. Let's just go. I need to get out of here. Please. Take me away from here, please."

She looked at the letter like it carried some sort of disease. It suddenly hit Lily like a big, red bus what had happened. Iris had lost her father. Lily was surprised that Iris had not shed even a single tear. She just walked out of the dorm bravely.

"What happened?" James asked Lily.

Lily was surprised when she got tears in her eyes, "she lost her father to that clinical trial."

James sighed, "shit."

"Let's just go," Lily linked her arm with James' and they walked out of the dorm, towards the ship where the prom was being held. It was decorated with thousands of fairy lights, which were the only sources of light. It was an open dance, so they could all see the black lake.

"Seriously. This school..." James chuckled, snaking his arm around Lily's waist.

"What have we NOT done this year?" Lily laughed, "a ball on Halloween, a bonfire, a tournament, a dozen parties with alcohol, a prom -"

"You forgot the most important thing," James said.

"And what is that?" Lily asked with a smile.

"You became mine," James pulled her on to the dance floor. Lily chuckled and snaked her arms around his neck. James sighed and said, "I'm really going to miss this school."

"Me, too," Lily sighed.

"We'll go down as the best Head Boy and Head Girl ever," James said, "c'mon! This has to be the best year Hogwarts has had in years! There was SO much fun and pranks and -"

"Yeah, yeah," Lily chuckled and she rested her head against his chest. James pulled her closer and pressed his cheek to the top of her head. This year was the best of his life and for many different reasons all that had some thing to do with the angel in his arms.

***

"It is now, time to announce who your Prom King is!" Marlene McKinnon said with a great big grin. She was the one who would be announcing the winners since both head boy and head girl were in the running.

"Our Prom King is...." alot of people began to shout out the names of the nominees, "are Prom King is...."

Every one remained quiet and there was pin drop silence as Marlene yelled out, "GIVE IT UP FOR OUT PROM KING, JAMES POTTER!"

"YES! WOO HOO!" Sirius yelled, punching the air with his fists while James moaned and groaned. He grumbled all the way as he made his way to the stage. When he took the microphone he said in a sinister voice, "I will play a prank on all those who voted for me. After all I did for you in this tournament, YOU COULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME AND VOTED FOR MOONY OR PADFOOT!"

The entire crowd burst out laughing as Marlene placed the crown on James' head. Blood rushed up to his cheeks and people began to shout out, "GO JAMES!" and "POTTER'S WEARING A CROWN!"

James glared at the audience as Marlene said, "and now...our Prom Queen is...."

People began to yell out names.

"Our Prom Queen is IRIS HEWSON!" Marlene yelled. The crowd applauded and Iris sighed. Lily thanked God that it wasn't her. She saw as Iris made her way to the stage, looking almost zombie like because her face was completely expression less.

Marlene placed the tiara on her head and said, "NOW GET READY FOR THE FIRST DANCE OF THE PROM KING AND QUEEN!"

The crowd cheered and they all looked at the stage. Iris took a shuddering gasp of air and took the tiara of her head and stared at it. As the slow song reached her ears and she heard the lyrics, a tear fell on to the diamonds on the tiara.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse.  
__And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

She was a terrible person. Her father had just passed away, and she was at a prom, being named a Queen. She was so cruel. She didn't deserve this praise or this title. What was she doing here?

"Ready?" James asked with a grin. She looked up at him, her own eyes filled with tears. James' grin was wiped off his face and many people in the crowd began to whisper, wondering why the Great Iris Hewson was crying in front of a hundred people?

Iris took another shuddering gasp of air and the tears began to stream down her face. She turned away from the crowd and crouched down, covering her face so no one could see. But every one could hear her sobs and every one felt a bit of the pain she was in.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

All of them heard footsteps. James looked up and saw Sirius. He came forwards, crouched down and placed his hands under Iris' arms and pulled her up, crushing her to his chest. She snaked her arms around his neck, and began to cry openly, clinging to him for dear life. Her sobs echoed and every one heard them, and all of them wondered why she was crying so.

James came forward and wrapped his arms around Iris as well. Soon, Remus and Lily climbed onto the stage as well and put their arms around her. And the bond between the five of them was so strong at the moment, that it made every one speechless as they looked upon them.

Iris pulled away and turned towards Lily. Her face was tear stained as she placed the tiara on Lily's head. Lily looked at her, confused, "Iris, what are you -"

"You deserve this, Lil," she said in a thick voice, "you're a good person. You deserve all the praise and you're more Queen than I'll ever be. You've got such a beautiful heart and me..." she laughed bitterly, "I dance while my father is lying some where on a bed, dead."

"Iris..." Lily and Remus said at the same time, with the desperate tone.

Iris shook her head, "I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve...any of this. You deserve to be queen, Lily. You deserve all the good in the World."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away. Sirius stared after her, sighed and ran towards where she was. He draped an arm over her shoulders and she snaked an arm around his waist and snuggled into his side. Sirius bent down and kissed the top of her head. Every one stared after them as they left the ship.

They looked back at the stage and saw James, looking disturbed. Remus, looking frightened. And Lily, with the tiara on her head, tears streaming down her face. The song kept on playing and as it reached it's end, they all realized how much they could relate to it.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

* * *

Hey, guys. Yeah, I know the chapter is short. But it's all I could manage. I NEED TO PACK! Amile keeps on calling me and asking me again and again if I'm done with the packing and I'm like: "er...yeah...sure."

ANY WAY! Yes, I know that most of you voted for Lily. But **Ilovelily** and **IWantAWerewolfToImprintOnMe,** sort of convinced me to make Iris the prom queen. AND I got this idea last night and I really wnated to use it.

AND, don't you think it's a bit unrealistic if James and Lily become Prom King and Queen? I mean, they ARE Head Boy and Head Girl...it'll just be too unrealistic.

And any way, Iris DOES give her crown to Lily so...

JUST DON'T SHOOT ME!

So...this is the last chapter. Well, I will update after ten days.

BTW, haha, you wont believe this. I FINALLY convinced JD to bring his laptop but then Amile went like:

"Er...you do realize that there will not be any internet in the cottage we're staying in?"

JD and I laughed for three hours straight after that. LOL. Me and my best friend and weird so don't mind us.

BYE EVERYONE! I am so *sob* sad *sob* that I am *sob* leaving you *sob* for ten *sob* days *BURSTS INTO TEARS*

BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's sort of sad. :(

-XSiriusIsTheBestX


	85. Last Time

It had been a week ever since the prom and the whispers and rumors about Iris Hewson had died down a bit. The people who had seen her at her father's funeral were a bit shocked, to tell the truth.

Why? Because she had literally shoved her brother, Will out of the front door, yelling that it was all his fault that her father had died. She told him never to contact her again unless he wanted his head ripped off and it wasn't until Sirius calmed her down that she stopped yelling and crying.

But after the funeral, she came back and moped for two three days and then pulled herself together and put a smile on her face. She was much better now but every one was still gossiping about the fact that Iris Hewson _admitted_ that she was a bad person.

But her best friends and Sirius obviously didn't think so. And because the original Prom Queen had given Lily the title, every one was teasing Lily and James about becoming King and Queen.

It was the night before their departure. The seventh years were about to leave Hogwarts for ever and a good lot of them was freaking out. As Lily and Iris packed, they remembered all the good times they shared. Alison was quietly packing next to them, a sort of smirk on her painted face.

"Remember when you were playing with the skipping rope and some how managed to tie your feet together and pull?" Iris laughed as she gathered up all the papers that she didn't need.

"I TOLD you my leg was broken!" Lily chuckled, "No one believed me! - well, except for James but I hated him back then so it doesn't really count."

"Can you believe we're leaving?" Iris asked, a sort of sad tone in her voice as she looked around the dorm. Iris, Lily and Alison had carved their names above their beds when they were titchy second years. And now seeing it and knowing it was one of the last times they would ... it was a bit overwhelming.

"I have more difficulty believing that you're getting married in a month," Lily shook her head, "and not to some normal person - to _Sirius_."

Alison cleared her throat and Iris smiled. Lily was locking up her trunk when Alison said timidly, "Lily?"

Lily turned around, her green eyes a bit surprised because Alison and her never really talked any more. Mostly because Lily saw how she was being a bitch to Iris who had done so much for her.

"Er, yes?" Lily asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I wanted to give this to you," Alison smiled, her red painted lips stretching in a fake smile, "it's a picture of all of us."

Iris looked up, surprised but then chuckled quietly when she saw the frame that she had given Lily. It was black and had a picture of Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and her. Iris wasn't in it because she had been the one who had taken it. Sirius had his arm around both Lily and Alison and that was mostly the reason why Alison chose THIS photograph. And also because Iris wasn't in it.

"Thank you for being such a good friend," Alison smiled in a sickly sweet way.

"Er ... thanks, I guess," Lily said, confused. She turned away from Alison and said to Iris, "ready to go?"

Iris, who was still laughing quietly, chuckled and said, "you go ahead. I'll just catch up in a minute."

Lily looked alarmed as she walked out of the dorm. As soon as the door shut close, Iris burst out laughing and turned to Alison, who had a scowl on her face, "you really think giving them frames with a picture with YOU in it will make them choose you over me?"

Alison crossed her arms, "I don't need to convince them. They'll choose me over you, any way. Frame or no frame."

"Really?" Iris asked sarcastically, "you? Over me?"

Alison nodded and Iris chuckled.

"Hmm ... let's see," Iris smiled and walked forward so that she was closer to Alison, and so, more intimidating. She was also quite a few inches taller than Alison. Alison took a few step backwards, her stubborn expression falling as she saw the look on Iris' face, "you gave Lily your pathetic frame and still, she said to ME, 'ready to go?'. Remus..." - Iris laughed - "you really think he would choose YOU over ME? You gave him more heart ache than every one else on this planet combined! For the love of God, you didn't even tell him at first that you got freaking pregnant! So tell me, would he choose you ... or me?"

Alison's sure expression crumpled as Iris smiled bitterly and continued, "and we all know James hates any one who betrays their friends. And you did that not only to me, but to Remus. So tell me again, James will pick who?

"And as for Sirius ..." Iris chuckled and came closer so that she was practically in Alison's face, "dream on."

With that, Iris grabbed her wand from the bed and left the dorm, smirking slightly to herself. At the foot of the stairs, she joined Lily and both of them made their way to the Great Hall where they spotted James, Remus and Sirius, all sitting together, laughing.

When Iris and Lily joined in, they all began the last grand feast, treasuring the cooking of the kitchen elves for it was the last time they would taste it. After having insane amounts of food and laughing quiet a lot, they all felt sleepy and warm, ready to cuddle up in their beds one last time.

As Dumbledore gave his farewell speech, he announced that the winner of the House cup was Gryffindor. After a mad roar from the house, they all cheered and clapped for what seemed like a year.

"And now," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling, "I would like to call upon stage, two people, one of who has not only raised the name of the school by winning the Tournament, but also making this year one of the best I have seen in my years at Hogwarts. I call upon your Head Boy and Head Girl, James Potter and Lily Evans!"

The crowd applauded and if any one had been standing outside the Great Hall, they would have thought an explosion had taken place. Lily and James, walked hand in hand, up to the stage where Dumbledore awarded them with a "special services to the school" award. Lily was the colour of a tomato while James was grinning like a fool. Both of them grinned at the three insane people who were STILL clapping for them.

"And now, I would like to call upon, the second man of the tournament, after James Potter ... Sirius Black!"

The girls screamed louder than ever as Sirius chuckled and made his way to the stage. After receiving his award, he stood beside James and Lily. James made a weird joke and Sirius whacked the back of his head.

"Now, now, no need for violence, Black!" McGonagall scolded.

"Right you are, Minny," Sirius chuckled.

McGonagall sighed, "you will never stop calling me that, will you?"

"I think seven years is enough to tell you that yes, we will not change our habits, Minny," James grinned, "come on, HIGH FIVE!"

"Do not be so inappropriate, Potter," McGonagall said sternly, although her eyes were warm.

"And next, I would like to call upon stage, Remus Lupin for being an excellent referee for the tournament," Dumbledore smiled as the sandy haired boy, who had been so wronged, made his way to the stage, a smile plastered to his face.

As time flew by, Dumbledore called upon stage all the people who had done some serious work for the school this year. It included Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Larry Smith, Amos Diggory and Keith Harrison.

"And now, I would also like to call upon some one who has faced more misery than many of you will ever face in a single year. And I am proud to say that she fought the depression bravely and came through and for that, I admire her - please come on stage, Iris."

Iris was completely frozen as every single head in the hall turned to face her. There must be some sort of mistake ... she hadn't done anything for the school this year ... and what was Dumbledore playing at? She took DRUGS for Christ's sake.

"Come on, Iris," Dumbledore smiled. She got up from her chair, trembling from head to foot and received her award. Sirius and James slung their arms over her shoulders as she joined them.

"And we come to the end of another brilliant year! I bid you all good bye and hope you enjoy your summer and please try to stay safe as the times are not safe. Seventh years must remain seated for I have a special announcement for them."

As the students piled out of the Great Hall, all of them full of food and exhausted, the seventh years stayed behind, watching Dumbledore curiously. When the hall was empty except for the class of 1978, Dumbledore spoke:

"How many of you wish to be aurors when you leave the school?" Dumbledore asked, his clear blue eyes piercing the students. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Dorcas, and Larry raised their hands. Dumbledore told the rest that they were permitted to leave, so Iris went back with Keith Harrison who was talking merrily about the summer.

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus shared a confused look. Why would Dumbledore be asking them their career choices? They were just a bunch of eighteen year olds who hardly knew anything! Surely they would be no use in a fight.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled.

***

"What was all that about?" Iris asked when they all collapsed on the sofas next to her. She had fallen asleep, waiting for them and sat up, stretching and yawning. After taking in the tense expression on Sirius' face, she asked again, "what? Who died?"

"Okay, you have to promise me that you will not freak out," Sirius crouched down to the ground and put his hands on her knees.

Iris looked afraid, "okay, now I'm freaking out."

"I told you not to!"

"I can't help it, dumbass!"

"Why do you always do the opp -"

"BACK TO THE FLIPPING POINT!" Remus yelled while James and Lily rolled around on their seats, laughing at Iris and Sirius' random argument.

Iris looked back at Sirius, "what is it?"

Sirius bit his lip, "okay, look. We've been asked to join the Order Of The Pheonix."

There was silence for quiet a bit before Iris whispered in a horrified voice, "but you're all eighteen."

"Dumbledore thinks it's a good enough age," Lily chewed on her lower lip, "don't freak out, Iris."

Iris' eyes were still wide, "and ... you all ... I'm guessing you all said yes?"

All four of them nodded and Iris sighed, "well, I guess nothing I say will change that."

***

The next day, they all went towards the Black Lake where the boats were waiting for them. Apparently, all the seventh year students had to travel back to Hogesmeade station the same way they came for the first time.

The boats were built for only four people but the marauders refused to be divided by space. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus sat on the wooden seats built on the boat while Lily sat on James' lap and Iris on Sirius'.

When they reached Hogesmeade station, they all looked back at Hogwarts for the last time before boarding the train and leaving the school forever.

* * *

Helllooooo! I'm BACKKKK! Are you happy to hear from the demented girl who ended her vacation earlier so she could provide you with more chapters?

LOL. I'm actually glad to be back. JD and Amile frustrated me so much. They read my story and now want to be characters in it. JD thought that Iris is extremely hot and is now asking his girl friend to dye her hair black.

He's really weird so don't get freaked out.

OH and we heard a lion roaring and stupid, idiot, Amile RAN after the bloody animal. How can any one be so stupid?

ANY WAY! Some one asked me what I thought all my characters would look like when they were middle aged.

Well....

James: James Marsden?

Lily: Addison from Grey's anatomy?

Sirius: Hmmm.... he's really difficult. I don't think Gary Oldman was Sirius at all! Patrick Dempsey? Johnny Depp?*swoon*

Iris: Penelope Cruz? Angelina Jolie?

Remus: Er ... I haven't found any one yet.

**TO IRISBLACK AND MISS. IVY. POTTER: **Hey, so listen, you're using Iris in your stories right? Can you tell me when you've posted them because I really want to see the character I came up with used by other people. :)

**AND REMEMBER, they are all in their seventh year. I know I started off as sixth year but the thing is I changed in the middle.**


	86. Kiss Me, I'm Irish

"No - no - don't be a prat, James - you began asking me out in out second year. Don't try to make yourself less pathetic, it wont work," Lily chuckled. Her, James, Sirius, Remus and Iris were sitting in their compartment, enjoying their journey home. Lily was going back to her parent's home, James was going back to the Potter's, Remus to his father's place. Sirius was going to his new house, the one that his uncle had left him and Iris was going back to her own home. She wanted to buy an apartment because that house would get her into depression.

"No! I did -"

"Mate, you began fancying in her in your first year," Remus chuckled.

"And you asked her out for the first time on valentines day in our second year," Sirius laughed along with Remus.

James blinked, "how do you both remember this?"

"How can any of us forget the slap that Lily gave you when you asked, mate? Haha, your cheek was blood red for a week. Remember how much we laughed, Moony?" Sirius asked Remus, grinning.

"Shut up, the both of you," James groaned, rubbing his forehead, "honestly, we were all such idiots."

"Correction," Lily said, smiling as she ruffled James' hair, "YOU, Sirius and Remus were idiotic, arrogant little burks. Iris and I on the other hand were sophisticated perfect ladies" - Lily ignored their laughter - "right, Iris?"

They all turned towards Iris who had been extremely quiet through out the journey. She was looking out of the window, and watching the rain lash against the windows of the train. They all waited for her answer but instead, she said: "I want the wedding to be in Ireland."

"_What_?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide and shocked.

"Dublin, to be exact," Iris said, turning away from the window and looking up at him.

"But _why_?" Sirius asked, his tone still a bit surprised.

"Hello? I _am_ half Irish, you know. And all my childhood friends are there. I have more people there than I have here," Iris said, a pleading tone in her voice.

"And how do you plan on getting every one you know over to _flipping_ Ireland?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"What's so hard in driving or taking the knight bus or something? I mean, I could pay for them ..."

"Iris, it's too complicated," Sirius tried to convince her.

"Please," Iris said, making that expression that would always make Sirius give in to what ever she wanted. Sirius looked at her for a while, then sighed and turned his head away.

"I'll think about it. It's a complete waste of money, though."

"To you but not to me," Iris sang, knowing that 'I'll think about it' was just another way of saying yes.

"I want my wedding to be on a cliff, overlooking the sea during sunset," Lily declared, a dreamy look in her eyes. James suddenly got a very thoughtful expression and a far away look in his eyes.

"Good luck finding an appropriate cliff in England," Remus chuckled, "my wedding will be completely simple. Only thirty or less guests and a very quiet ceremony. Nothing extravagant."

"Good luck finding a bride," Lily snorted and every one laughed. Remus threw an empty chocolate frog box at her.

"What about you, James?" Iris asked, resting her head on Sirius' shoulder, still looking out of the window. Lily yawned widely and fell back so that she was leaning into James. James put an arm around her and began to stroke her hair.

"I think weddings are stupid and a waste of time. I never want to have one."

Lily felt fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach as Iris looked away from the window, her chocolate eyes wide and asked, "why?"

"I mean, why would you want to spend all of your money on one event, advertising your -"

"Woah, woah - James, you DO realize that there are two people in this compartment who are getting married in less than a month?" Remus muttered.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Sirius laughed. But Lily couldn't get rid of the feeling in her stomach. James wasn't a fan of marriage? But ... Lily was and the only person she ever wanted to marry was James who she had fallen so hopelessly in love with!

"What about kids?" Remus asked, leaning forward, "Sirius, boy or girl?"

"Girl, definitely," Sirius said automatically.

James raised his eye brow, "why?"

"I wouldn't have the patience to deal with a boy. Especially if he turns out to be exactly like me," Sirius shuddered, "What about you, Prongs?"

"Boy," James answered, "SOME ONE needs to carry on the Marauders. I bet Moony wants a boy, too."

"Nope," Remus said, a far away look in his eyes, "I think I would prefer a girl. But it's not like I'm planning on having children any way."

All of them laughed and Iris suddenly burst out, "PLEASE? I WANT THE WEDDING IN IRELAND! Please, Sirius, PLEASE?"

Sirius looked taken aback at her sudden out burst. Iris had actually slid off of the couch in her eagerness. He sighed and pulled her up and asked, "where will you get the money for bringing fifty guests to another country?"

"Portkeys, Sirius, portkeys!"

"I'm not taking a portkey! They make me sick!"

"The World does not revolve around you! You can drive, for Christ's sake!"

"I am the groom, Iris, the bloody groom. AND FRICKIN _DRIVE_ TO IRELAND?" Sirius demanded

"Why not? Then don't complain about portkeys! Come on, it's really important to me! I want to get married in Dublin. It's my home."

Sirius looked at her and then sighed and threw his hands in the air, rolling his eyes "fine!"

"YAY!"

***

James went to the very end of the train, to the last compartment that was always empty. He had asked Lily to come and see him there. It was finally getting to James that he had boarded the Hogwarts express and that he was never going to go back.

What if Lily and him fell apart? They were going to be living in opposite sides of London. What if they just broke apart? Iris and Sirius' relationship was safe because of their marriage ... but what about his and Lily's?

As soon as Lily entered the compartment, James pushed her up against the opaque glass door and crushed her lips with his. It was a different kiss. With an edge of fear in it. Lily's fingers twisted in his hair, making it messier than it already was as he parted her lips and tasted her.

When James pulled away, he trailed little kisses all the way down to her jaw and to her neck. Lily took a shuddering gasp of air as he nipped at the soft skin there.

"Are you afraid?" James whispered against the skin of her neck.

"I'm afraid of a lot of things," Lily replied, "but which one in particular?"

"The fact that we wont be able to see each other every day?" James sighed and pulled Lily onto the sofa. Lily leaned her head on James' chest and he stroked her fiery hair, marvelling at the silkiness.

"I'm ... upset," Lily answered, "but not afraid because I trust you."

"I trust you, too, Lil ... but what if that's not enough? What if you meet some random boy and decide that you like him better than me?"

Lily chuckled, "that's highly unlikely, James."

James sighed and watched the rain drops trickled down the glass, "I love you."

"Me, too," Lily smiled as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. They watched the train race past all the trees and the fields, the rain drenching the Earth.

"Are you happy about joining the Order?" James asked.

Lily sighed, "well ... yes, I am. At least I'm doing SOMETHING to change the horrid situation we're in. But at the same time, being in the Order means that we're putting ourselves in constant danger."

"I wont let anything hurt you, Lily."

"It's not me I'm scared for, James."

"Look, we both know how to deal with things. We got through this year, didn't we?" James whispered, "hello? We're best friends with a werewolf. For Pete's sake, we're best friends with IRIS and SIRIUS."

"Hmm," Lily sighed, breathing in the heavenly scent of James, wishing that these weren't the last moments with him that she would have in a long time. James pulled her closer and crushed her to his chest.

"I'll write to you ever day," James whispered, "I promise."

"And I promise I'll reply," Lily joked.

James smiled, "I don't know what I'll do without this teasing of yours."

"Die?" Lily snickered.

"But then, you, Lilykins would commit suicide for you can not STAND a world without me! Why would I want to kill you as well?" James said dramatically, his voice that of a tragic hero.

"And I don't know what I'll do without your attempts to be a hero who saved the damsel in distress," Lily chuckled.

***

As the train slowed down and pulled up at King's Cross, they all climbed off the train. They all looked at each other, smiling a little until _finally_ Sirius broke the awkwardness.

"You're not expecting me to hug you, right?" he asked. Every one burst out laughing and they all shared a group hug, in which they all attempted to crush Sirius.

"HEY! I'm still human, you know!" Sirius complained. They all chuckled and pulled away.

"So this is it?" Remus said, ruffling the back of his head. Lily and Iris hugged him and then he turned towards Sirius and James and they embraced like brothers.

"Bye, guys," Sirius grinned and walked away with Iris, who he was spending the first few nights with. He was only going to help her deal with the pain of being in the same, haunted house again that was covered in pictures that reminded her of her past.

Remus, after one last wave, went towards his father who was waiting there for him. Lily spotted her family and so did James so they decided to make their good bye a little quicker than the moment in the compartment. And it probably wasn't appropriate for them to make out in front of their parents.

"So, I'll see you soon?" James bent down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Definitely," Lily smiled and ruffled his hair.

* * *

Hey every one. I updated!

Okay, listen. There's a poll in my profile. I want you to all to go and vote for the future of Iris and Sirius. SHOULD THEY HAVE A WEDDING OR NOT?

And while you wait for the next chapter, why don't you check out my other story Dancing In The Dark?

**I Love Sirius Black 123: **No, no. JD is not my brother. He's my _bestest_ friend. I honestly don't know what I would do without him. After all, he was the one who introduced me to INTERNET. I owe my life to him.

People call us the weird twins because we tend to freak people out a lot. :/

Yeah, my friends and I are pretty crazy. We were all sleeping in this one, huge room which had like ... ten beds. We watched THE RING on this T. V which was the size of a computer monitor. But it still scared me to death. And at night, Amile and JD kept on whispering:

"Mommy... mommy...."

I got so freaked out. And then JD grabbed my waist and goes like, "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME, MOTHER?"

I screamed so much I woke up the caretaker. And I slapped JD. :)

Is it me or is slapping a boy extremely satisfying?


	87. The Mission

James rolled around in his bed, his eyes finally settling on the window that was covered in sheets of rain. The clouds were like a black canopy, the vicious wind making the trees dance. James knew for sure that it was past eleven in the morning, because he had checked the clock a few minutes ago.

It seemed like time was going by slow deliberately. James didn't know that life without Lily, Sirius, Remus and Iris would go by so slow. It had only been three days since he had last seen them, but that didn't mean he wasn't missing them insanely.

James saw a spot of red far away, in the black clouds. He pushed down on the bed and sat up, so that he could walk towards the window. He slid it open and saw that the red spot was really Fawkes, who clearly had a spell around him so that the rain wouldn't ruin his beautiful plumage. James wondered why Dumbledore had sent him a letter. He ripped it open and read:

_James,_

_Please come to my office at Hogwarts for a meeting. It's very important and I beg you to try as hard as you can to attend it.  
Disappartae to Hogwarts in fifteen minutes, please._

_-Albus_

Odd. Why would Dumbledore want to meet James three days from his graduation? It was clearly not for just a cup of tea.

James walked over to his wardrobe and pulled on a grey T - shit, jeans and a black hoodie. After zipping it up and rolling up the sleeves to his elbow, he went down the stairs, rumpling up his hair as he did so.

"Ah! You're finally awake, Jamesie?" his mother said, coming out of the kitchen, wearing a white apron that was stained with chocolate.

"Yeah, and Mum, I'm leaving to go and see Dumbledore and I think I'll drop by Sirius' later," James kissed his mother's cheek quickly before disappearing with a quick goodbye.

"HAVE BREAKFAST FIRST!" his mother called after him, but James disapparated exactly that second.

***

"Sirius!" James said, when he heard a sound behind him and saw Sirius who seemed to have just appeared. Sirius looked up, his hair a bit messier than usual and grinned at James. James waited for Sirius to catch up with him and he gave Sirius a one armed hug when he reached him.

"I didn't know that we had to meet Dumbledore together," James said.

"Neither did I," Sirius grinned, "how's Mr and Mrs. Potter?"

"They're okay. Mum's going a bit over board with the baking. She needs to get it in her head that she _can't_ bake. How's Iris?" James was surprised when Sirius' face fell a bit.

"Er ... she's not doing so well."

"What? Why?"

"The house," Sirius replied, "it's ... depressing."

"So why don't you take her to your house?"

"I need to fill out some papers before I move in. But, honestly, mate, that house is haunting. It really is."

"I can imagine."

They were passing through the corridors now, and went towards the gargoyle where they found Larry Smith, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes and Neil Harrison. When they saw James and Sirius, they all asked, "do any of you know the bloody password?"

James burst out laughing while Sirius chuckled and said, "cockroach clusters."

The gargoyle shifted and Larry' eyes widened as he said, "_cockroach clusters_? What is wrong with the man?"

They all climbed the stairs and came face to face with the door to Dumbledore's office. The knocked and heard Dumbledore allowing them to come in. They piled into the office to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk, which was facing six chairs.

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore said, sounding tired. They all took their places and Dumbledore continued, "I have called you here because the six of you have gotten the highest marks in Defence Against The Dark Arts in your N. E. W. Ts."

They all shared a surprised look and James said, "but I'm guessing that's not the reason why you called us here?"

"No," Dumbledore said, "since the six of you are best at defending yourself and at spells, I am requesting your company in a ... mission."

"A mission?" Sirius repeated, looking troubled, "how long will this 'mission' last? When does it start?"

"For maximum three weeks," Dumbledore answered, "and it starts two days from now."

"And what will we be doing?" Dorcas asked, her blue eyes curious.

"Fighting Voldemort, of course," Dumbledore sighed as every one, apart from James and Sirius shivered, "and I must warn you before you embark on this adventure with me, that it will be very rough. Lots of fighting and violence. I have more people from the Order coming with us, so in total, we are twenty three. We will be fighting battles all over England."

There was a stunned silence in which Larry asked, "what if one of us dies?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly, "I would rather die than live in times like these and not do anything to help."

After every one asked a few more questions, they all piled out of the room. Sirius and James remained because both of them had somethings on their mind, which they wanted to ask Dumbledore.

"Professor," James asked, "why didn't you ask Lily Evans to accompany us?"

"I only picked students who got O's in their Defence Against The Dark Arts N. E. W. T," Dumbledore answered, "yes, Sirius?"

"Why didn't you ask Remus?"

"His transformation is during the mission."

"Sir?" Sirius asked, a slightly nervous tone in his voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm getting married in three weeks, Sir," Sirius said.

"It is quite possible that we come back before three weeks. It is up to you, Sirius, if you want to come with me on this mission."

"The thing is, Professor ... " Sirius leaned forward, "I don't want to hurt ..."

"Yes?"

Sirius hesitated and then said, "nothing. Let's go, James."

***

They arrived in front of the huge house that once belonged to Iris' parents and Sirius walked forward, unlocking the door with the key that Iris had given him. When James entered, he got what Sirius meant about the house being "haunting". The pictures that covered the halls were enough to drive a person insane.

"C'mon, let's go up," Sirius said as he tossed the key over to the coffee table. They began to climb the stairs and Sirius called, "IRIS? James is here!"

The house was sinisterly quiet and James could heart creaks and running water. Sirius opened the door to Iris' room and said, "Iris? Are you in here?" When no one responded, he went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. He could hear the water running but no one replied.

Sirius pushed the door open and saw that the tub was over flowing with water, making a pool around the tub and Iris was lying in there, her head below the water.

"IRIS!" Sirius yelled and he ran forward to the tub, and seized her shoulders, pulling her out of the water. She seemed to be unconscious but her skin wasn't blue which meant that she hadn't been in the water for very long. Sirius shoved her mouth open and began to blow air into in while James put his hands on her chest and began to perform CPR.

"Goddamit, Iris, what the hell were you _thinking_?!" Sirius yelled as soon as Iris took a sharp gulp of air and the blood returned to her cheeks. She coughed until the water that had seeped into her lungs came out. Sirius then pulled her up and asked, "why did you do this?"

"I hear them," Iris whispered faintly, tears leaking out of her eyes, "I hear voices. They're calling out to me. I hear all of them. I can't - I couldn't take it - I'm sorry - I couldn't -"

Sirius pulled her closer and embraced her, his breathing faster than ususal as he held her while she cried. James felt extremely uncomfortable, since he was intruding on a private moment and because Iris was half naked. He got up from the floor and went out of the house, disapparating with a crack.

***

James had been to Lily's house only once before. And that had been in his fifth year. Both him and Sirius wanted to annoy her in the summer holidays. Well ... Sirius only came because he knew for a fact that Iris was staying with Lily.

James could only think of Lily when he thought of where he wanted to be.

James knew that it was extremely wrong to say this, but he was so glad that Lily didn't have issues like Iris did. If Lily ever tried to kill herself, then James would probably got insane and lose it.

When he appeared in front of the white house, he began to circle it, wondering which room was Lily's. When he saw a room, which had an owl cage in it, he conjured a ladder and began to climb it. He climed through the window and came face to face with Lily, who was in a towel, her hair dripping wet. She gasped when she saw James, her hand flying up to her heart in surprise.

James was mesmerized with Lily. The towel was exposing a lot of skin, that looked raw and pale because of the shower. Her hair were quite dark, due to their damp and wet state. Her lips were blood red, probably because of the cold.

James crossed the distance between them in three long strides and swept her off her feet, and caught her lips in a sweltering kiss. As James deepened the kiss, Lily wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the wall, his lips moving to her slender neck.

"James," Lily gasped as he nibbled her ear lobe, "my parents are downstairs."

James chuckled and pulled away, "I missed you, too, Lilykins."

Lily smiled as James set her down and she quickly got dressed. She wore her black, loose shorts and a grey, Hogwarts T - shirt. But James absolutely refused to let her brush her hair.

Why? Because he wanted to brush them himself.

"They're just so beautiful!" James grinned as Lily sat between his legs and he began working. When he heard Lily laughing quietly, James said, "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Lily asked, leaning into James.

"Um ... well, today I found out that I'm one of the six people who got the highest marks in Defence Against The Dark Arts," James said nervously.

"Really?" Lily asked, "congratulations!"

"ButthatalsomeansI'mgoingonamission," James said so quickly that he didn't even make any sense. Lily looked up at him, her green eyes suspicious. She turned around so that she was facing him.

"Okay, say that again slowly," Lily said, putting her hands on either side of his face.

James sighed and said, "promise me that you wont get upset?"

"I promise," Lily said, her eyes still suspicious.

"Because we got top marks, Dumbledore asked Sirius, Larry, Dorcas, Marlene, Neil and I have been asked to go on a mission with him to fight Voldemort."

There was silence for almost five minutes. James could actually hear Lily's frantic heart beat, and her uneven breathing. James wanted to say something - anything - that would make this better, but there was nothing he could do.

"And you ... can get killed?" she asked, her green eyes getting a bit watery.

"Hey," James came forward and cupped her face, wiping away the tears, "hey, don't worry about me. I'll be back in no time. You wont even know. Just get together with Iris and plan out her wedding, three weeks will be gone in a second."

"Three weeks?" Lily repeated, another tear making her way down her face.

"It's not that long, Lil," James said, touching her forehead with his.

"What if you get killed? What about me, then? What about ME?"

"Lily -"

"If you get killed, I'll never forgive you!" Lily cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"For trying to make this world a better place for you to live in?" James tried to reason with her.

"No! For making me fall in love with you!" Lily cried.

James sighed and pulled Lily into a hug, and she curled up on his lap, pressing her face to his chest to muffle her sobs. James pressed his lips to the top of her head and whispered, "Lily, I plan on having a future with you. But I don't want a future in a place where people are dying every two seconds. I want to change that. I want to make this a better place for you and me. Can you understand that?"

Lily lifted her face and James kissed her forehead, "can you?"

Lily wiped her eyes, "if you die ..."

"I promise I'll try not to."

* * *

Hey hey hey! So GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT! (you have to excuse me, I'm hyper) - almost ALL of you voted that Iris and Sirius SHOULD have a wedding so they're going to have a wedding! YAY!

**PREVIEW** of the next chapter: (because I'm nice)

"Falling in love with you was the _worst_ thing that ever happened to me!"


	88. Falling In Love Is Hard On The Knees

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to some one else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times  
But some how, I want more  
_-Maroon5

They were sitting on the long seat beside her window, looking out into the sunset. Iris was between Sirius' legs and he had his arms around her. There seemed to be some sort of distance between them ever since he found her in the tub. They tried to cover it with physical closeness, but it didn't work.

"There's a ... mission," Sirius said lamely, trying to cover up the awkward silence.

"What?" Iris asked, snapping out of her thoughts, "a mission?"

"Yeah ... uh, well, Dumbledore asked James and me to go on a mission with him to try and fight Voldemort," Sirius said. He suddenly felt Iris tense up in his arms, and she seemed to not be breathing.

"Well," she said, after a while, her voice a bit choked, "will you go?"

She was expecting an automatic answer but instead, she felt him quiver a bit. He buried his face in her neck and Iris heard him take a shuddering gulp of air and something wet fell on her skin.

Iris twisted in his arms and saw that he was blinking and looking up at the ceiling, to try and stop himself from weeping in front of her. When Iris put her hands on either side of his face, he laughed bitterly and asked, "after what you pulled today, do you really think I can leave you alone for two seconds, let alone three weeks?"

Iris was quiet for a moment and let him get every thing he felt, off his chest, "before you went under the water, did you even think about me for one second? About what you killing yourself would do to _me_?"

Iris turned her eyes away from him and let her hands fall on her lap, as she quietly heard all that he had to say, "falling in love with you was the _worst_ thing that ever happened to me!"

Iris' hurt eyes snapped back to his face. He got up from the seat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Iris heard the crack that indicated that he had disapparated.

She curled up in a ball, and tried to avoid the voices as she cried. Now that he was gone, the voices were coming back slowly.

***

James was packing a small bag for the mission when he heard some one knock on the door of his room. He yelled for them to enter and James turned around only to see Sirius who was looking extremely troubled. Sirius threw himself across James' bed and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked as he folded up a T - shirt.

"I just told my fiance that falling in love with her was the worst thing that ever happened to me," Sirius groaned into James' pillow.

"_What_? Why? Why, Sirius Orion Black, WHY?"

Sirius propped himself up with his elbow and said, "you saw her today. She tried to kill herself."

"But why did you say that?"

"Because she didn't even think for one second what killing herself would do to me!" Sirius yelled, "you don't get it, alright? You're with Lily. She's perfect. Lily's smart and funny and beautiful and she doesn't have a messed up life! You have no idea what it feels like to fall in love with some one who's been wronged her entire life!"

James was quiet as he zipped up the bag, "Pads, look. Those voices that she hears ... can you imagine how bad they must be? I mean, imagine hearing Alphard's and Mariah's voice all the time, asking you to come over to the other side. It's bound to drive a person to insanity."

"You -"

"No, you need to listen to me, Padfoot. You're underestimating the pain she's in _again_."

***

Since it was the night before they were leaving for the misson, James decided to take out Lily. He put on a white collar shirt and rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. After pulling on his blue denim jeans, he grabbed the keys of the jag he had rented and pocketed his wand before leaving the house.

He climbed into the jag and drove away from the house. It was a one hour long drive to Privet Drive, so James turned up the music and sang along to the new Weird Sister's song.

When he pulled up at Privert Drive, he could hear Lily screaming. Then some one else yelled back and he assumed that it was Petunia. James honked the horn and the house fell silent. He heard Lily hissing at her sister, before she stormed out of the house and stomped towards the car. She got in, and slammed the door. She took a few deep breaths before turning to James with a smile.

James burst out laughing. Lily chuckled and said, "sorry about that."

"What was that all about?" James asked as he drove out of the drive way and got on to the road.

"Petunia was jealous of me having to do something on Friday night, so she told me I couldn't go out because I hadn't asked Dad's permission even though I did ask Mum," Lily rolled her eyes, "Tuney can be so frustrating."

"Hmm," James said.

"By the way, I'm planning on getting an apartment," Lily said, turning in her seat so that she was facing James instead of the road.

"Where will you get one thousand galleons?"

"Oh, yeah. Shit. I forgot about that."

James laughed, "well, we could buy an apartment together."

There was silence in the car for a few minutes. Lily had a stunned expression on her face, "did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Uh, only if y - you want t - to," James stuttered.

Lily smiled, "well, seeing as you're leaving tomorrow, let's just put this moving in buisness on hold, shall we?"

"What ever," James said.

"Are you mad at me?" Lily asked, a bit horrified. There was a thunderstorm outside, complete with rain and lightening.

"No," James answered, his voice cold.

"What? You want me to say that I'll move in with you when there's a possibility that this might be the last time I see you?"

"I told you, I'll make it."

"Then why are you bloody mad?"

"Because, even now, Lily Evans, you don't know whether you're sure about me."

A silence carried on for three minutes which was finally broken by Lily who said, "that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Stop the car."

"_What_?"

"STOP the damn car."

"Lily, what are you -"

James couldn't finish the sentence because Lily picked up her foot and stepped on the brakes. The car screeched and stopped in the middle of no where. Lily withdrew her foot and grabbed her bag and stormed out of the car, slamming the door so that the glass shook.

"Lily!" James yelled, "Jesus Christ ..."

James got out of the car and slammed the door. He ran after Lily and seized her shoulders and slammed her up against the jag. They were both drenched because of the rain. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"My father taught me not to talk to strangers."

"What?! What does that mean?!"

"You just said that I'm still not sure about you, so I guess you're a stranger then. Let go of me, James - LET GO OF ME!"

"This is ridiculous."

"Oh yeah? Then why did you fucking start it?"

"I didn't start it! Can't you control your P. M. S. ING?!"

"My period just ended, for your information!"

"I don't want your - FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT ARE WE EVEN ARGUING ABOUT?"

"The fact that you're an ass."

"Bitch."

"Wanker."

"Stupid bitch."

"Loser."

"Lily, enough, okay? Just get back in the car."

"No."

"Don't make me force you," James warned, the rain plastering his hair to his face. Lily suddenly noticed how amazing he looked. His shirt was clinging to his chest, emphasizing his muscles and well defined chest. His skin was pale due to the rain, and when Lily looked up, she saw that James was looking at her in the exact same way. His hazel eyes had definetly darkened with lust.

He seized her and pushed her up against the car, their mouths working furiously and their tongues battling for dominance. Lily hands were twisting in his wet hair, making it stand up in odd angles. One of James' hands was fastened around her waist while one was slipping under her blouse and burning the skin of her back.

James pulled back and buried his face in her neck, nibbling at the soft skin. His hands travelled up her waist as he pulled her lips back to his. Lily moaned in to his mouth as he cupped her breasts and her fingers dug into the skin of his shoulders, leaving marks.

James' hands moved back to her waist and he pulled her up, so that Lily wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her hard against the car, which was giving her the leverage she needed.

With one arm still holding her up, he pulled open the door to the back seat of the car and both of them fell on to the seat. There was only anger and lust and sadness. Anger, because of their argument. Lust, because they had been denying their need for each other. And sadness, because he was leaving tomorrow and they wouldn't be able to see each other for three weeks. Or maybe ... never

Lily's fingers began to unfasten the buttons on James' shirt. She dragged it off of his shoulders and shivered as he hands traced the plains of his perfect chest. James moved from her lips to her jaw, and then down her neck, "mhm ... Lily, we need to stop."

"Why?" Lily asked, her question coming in a breathy gasp as her fingers twisted in his hair as he nibbled her ear lobe.

James looked up, and cocked his eye brow, "in a car?"

Lily wrinkled her nose and James bent down to kiss her again, "not tonight, okay?"

Lily sighed and nodded. James kissed her forehead and grabbed her waist and flipped them over, so that Lily's head was on his chest and his back was pressed to the seat.

"Do we have to go any where?" Lily asked, her wet hair tickling James' jaw, "can we just ... stay here?"

It had stopped raining and the clouds had moved on. James stretched a hand and pressed the button which made a part of the roof of the car slide open. When Lily looked up, she saw all of the stars in the heaves, twinkling like diamonds in the black sky.

"What ever you want, love," James pressed his lips to her temple.

***

It was raining. As the thunder ripped the sky, Sirius stood in front of the door to the house, wondering if he really was still welcome in there. After a talk with James, a talk with Remus, and some time alone, he realized that he had been a bit out of order.

And what he had said to her ... that falling in love with her was the worst thing that ever happened to him ... he knew she would never be able to forget it. It was true in some ways, but it was also the best thing that had ever happened to him. And he didn't know how he could explain that to her.

He plunged his hand in his pocket, and took out the key. After unlocking the door, he pushed it open and entered the house. All the lights were off, and through all the windows, he could see the terrible storm outside.

Sirius began to climb the stairs, trying not to make a lot of noise. After he reached the first floor, he walked to the right where the door to Iris' room was. He took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

He saw her lying, face down on the bed, and a few scattered tissues next to her. He felt like some one had just choked him as he saw her. He wondered how he could have been stupid enough to add some pain into the mountain that she was already dealing with.

He went towards the bed and climbed on top of her, so that his chest was pressed to her back and snaked his arms around her. He buried his face in the nape of her neck, and it was the wetness, not the weight, that woke Iris up.

She turned over, under him and put her hands on both sides of his face to make sure if he was fine. When she saw his expression and heard his sharp gulps of air, she put her arms around his neck and embraced him, like she had forgotten the terrible things he said to her.

"Shh," Iris whispered as she heard his muffled sobs, "it's okay."

He clutched her, like she was the only thing in the world that was keeping him from drowning. In a thick voice, he apologized "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie," Iris kissed the top of his head, "I know you didn't mean it."

Sirius touched his forehead with hers, his body quivering as he wept. Iris held him and she kept on consoling him, by telling him that it was alright and that she knew he hadn't meant it. Iris put her hands on either side of his face and pulled it up, so that she could touch his lips with hers.

"I'm fine, okay? I - if you want, I could ask Lily to come and spend the next few days here. Because I know you want to go on this mission," Iris whispered as his lips traced the length of her throat.

Sirius hesitated a bit before nodding and then turning them over so that Iris was on top of him. He grabbed the sleeves of her thing tank top and dragged them down her shoulders. He flipped them over again, so that he was on top of her and looked deep into her eyes.

"When I said that falling in love with you was the worst thing that ever happened to me -" Iris stiffened a bit - "I forgot about how falling in love with you saved my life."

***

As they pulled up by Lily's house, they instantly fell quiet. Lily suddenly reached over and placed her hand on the nape of James' neck and shoved her mouth against his. When she pulled away, she whispered, "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to, either," James smiled sadly.

"Then don't," Lily said, her green eyes wide, "stay the night - please?"

"What about your parents?"

"They're gone to Lake District to meet my Grandfather," Lily answered, "Please, stay, James."

***

An hour later, James was in Lily's bed with his arms around her waist and his chest pressed against her back. James propped himself up on his elbow and stroked her hair, watching her sleep. He didn't want to waste a single minute of this time. Who would want to sleep when life was so perfect?


	89. Champagne Supernova

Is it getting better?  
Or do you feel the same?  
Will it make it easier on you now?  
You've got some one to blame  
-U2

The next morning, when Lily woke up, she sat up suddenly and began to look around for James. Her eyes skimmed the room and she got up and searched for him in the bathroom. She felt her heart sink when she realized that he was probably gone and had already left for the mission. On coming back, she spotted a note with her name on it. She rushed forward and grabbed it, opening the letter with trembling fingers.

_Lily -_

_Sorry, love. I had to leave at six in the morning. And I couldn't bare to wake you up.  
Did you know that you snore? ;) But in a very cute way! DON'T HIT ME!!!  
I love you to bits._

_-James_

Lily sank back down on the bed, a hand on her stomach that seemed to be rolling. James was gone. She didn't really get how uncomfortable it would be without him until he actually went. And ... what if he died ...?

Lily ran to the bathroom and made it just in time to throw up a bit violently into the pot. She remembered how she had thrown up during their N. E. W. Ts due to nerves, and James had held her hair back and rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

She wished he was here with her. Now that he was gone, all the bad thoughts that he was able to block came flooding in and she had no choice but to deal with them. And these thoughts all revolved around a life without James.

As Lily drank a glass of water, she picked up the Daily Prophet and was surprised to see a picture of twenty three people, two of which were James and Sirius. She put the glass of water down and brought the paper so close it was practically on her face.

23 Wizards And Witches, Including Dumbledore And Former Minister's Son, James Potter Set Out On A Mission To Try And Defeat He Who Must Not Be Named

_It has been confirmed that a variety of Wizards and Witches have set out on a mission to try and conquer You Know Who. They include many aurors, Dumbledore, and also six people who are fresh out of Hogwarts. They include James Potter, the son of the former Minister, Harold Potter. It also includes Sirius Black, the son of Orion Black who was awarded a Special Services To The Ministry award. Also Marlene McKinnon, the daughter of the famous auror, John McKinnon. And also Larry Smith, Neil Harrison and Dorcas Meadowes. Some might not think it's a very wise decision to have eighteen year olds accompanying them in an extremely dangerous situation where it is very likely that one of them might get killed._

_For more, see page 13._

Lily felt like throwing up again. 'A dangerous situation where it is very likely that one of them might get killed?' What if James died? What if Sirius died? What if both of them went over to the other side? What would happen to Lily? To Remus? To Iris, who was getting married in a few weeks?

Lily was about to go downstairs to breakfast when a silver leopard came into the room gracefully and spoke in Iris' voice, "Lily, can you stay over at my house for a few days?"

The patronus evaporated into thin air. Lily sent her patronus back, saying that she would love to spend some time with Iris. She went downstairs and appeared in the kitchen, where Petunia and her fiance, Vernon were having breakfast.

"Err ..." Lily couldn't help but notice how simply disgusting Vernon was. So huge and gross. His expanding waste line and moustache made Lily want to laugh because he looked more like a clown, "Tuney?"

"What?" Petunia snapped, piling some bacon onto Vernon's already full plate.

"I'm going to be spending the next few days with my friend, Iris, so ... um, when I come back, the house better be standing," Lily said before grabbing a waffle and heading back up the stairs. Lily grabbed a bag and started to shove clothes into it, not bothering to fold them up. She threw in her tooth brush and other items and disapparated with a crack.

***

"Lily!" Iris sighed happily as Lily entered her room. Iris was still in bed, and by the look of it, it was clear that she hadn't expected Lily to come this quick. A blush crept up to her cheeks as she yanked the covers up to her chin to cover her body. The tray with her breakfast shook a bit.

"It's okay," Lily chuckled, "I guess I should have knocked."

Iris' cheeks became even redder, "thanks for coming, though."

"Please, I should be thanking _you_. My parents left Petunia in charge of everything until they come back from Brighton, which is like after three weeks. Come on, Iris, go put some clothes on so that we can plan your wedding."

Iris looked like a tomato, "I'm so embarrassed."

Lily laughed, "it's okay. Every one does it. Well ... except for James and me."

"You _still_ haven't done it?" Iris asked with wide eyes, "oh, you have _got_ to be shitting me."

"No, seriously. Every time we come close to it, James realizes that it's an inappropriate place. I think he doesn't believe in sex before marriage."

"Huh," Iris said, clearly trying not to burst out laughing, "well, I'm going to go and put some clothes on. Turn around, Lily."

Lily chuckled and buried her head in the pillow which smelled very strongly of the scent of Sirius' hair. When she heard the door close, Lily looked up and stared at the very familiar room. It was probably the only part of the house which didn't seem haunting or depressing.

One wall was covered in pictures of all five of them, pictures of Iris with her Irish friends, posters, Hogwarts banners and all the tickets to the concerts she had ever been to. There was an insane amount of them. There was also a brick wall, where the fireplace was and two huge posters of Michael Jackson and Jimi Hendrix. The remaining two walls were painted a glossy black. There was a king size bed, with the black silk sheets that Lily had gotten Iris. There was a large stereo in the corner, and a guitar which Iris could play pretty well.

Lily went towards the black guitar and picket it up, collapsing on the seat beside the window. She tried to play but she just made up a tuneless song. It had been about twenty minutes since Iris went into the bathroom and Lily was beginning to get worried. James had told her about her ... attempt.

She was about to get up and knock on the door when Iris appeared. She was wearing a simple, over sized, black shirt that Lily assumed was Sirius', and black skinny jeans. Her hair was wet and she was drying it with a towel, her skin looking extremely pale.

"No, you idiot," Iris chuckled, comming over and flopping down beside Lily, "that's not how you do it."

She grabbed the guitar and began to play Wonderwall by one of her favourite bands, Oasis. Lily rolled her eyes and took the guitar from Iris and conjured a piece of parchment and a pen, "come on! You really should start planning your wedding, Iris."

"Lily, I don't really care," Iris said, rubbing her eyes, "all I want, is a quiet ceremony, a party with my friends and then just ... go some where for at least two weeks with Sirius and escape reality and this fucking house."

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Lily asked, making a design on the corner of the page.

Iris frowned, "I don't know. He's not telling me but I'm guessing it's Paris because I saw these papers in his trunk."

"Paris!" Lily squealed, "by the way, who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

Iris' eyes widened, "shit, I haven't thought about that."

"Well, you can walk alone."

"No, I want some one to give me away, you know."

"Iris, you haven't even found a dress yet. You haven't even picked out the brides maid dresses! All you've picked is the location for the wedding! You've paid for that, right?"

"Of course I have," Iris said calmly. She got up and went over to the table, where the keys of her Porsche were and grabbed them. "C'mon. Let's go get a dress."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, let's just get our minds of things. We'll do all the shopping today." Iris pulled on her black boots, so that she was dressed all in black. Lily replaced her white collar shirt with a dark green top that really complimented her figure. They left the house and got into Iris' black Porsche and drove away.

***

"Where are we?" Lily asked as Iris parked and got out of the car, and clicked a button on the keys so that all the doors locked. Iris removed her sun glasses and placed them in her bag.

"We're here to get a wedding dress," Iris smiled.

Lily waited for Iris to catch up with her and then linked arms with her. They walked into the wizard shop, and were met with a very flowery scent. The entire shop was decorated with twinkling fairy lights and wedding dresses that could make any one look beautiful.

"Welcome, welcome!" a very kind looking woman came up to them with two glasses of champagne, "whose the bride?"

"Me," Iris said, a faint blush attacking her cheeks.

The woman smiled at her and eyed her up and down before saying, "I think I know just the dress for you. Come with me, lovelies."

Lily chuckled and put her arm around Iris' shoulders as they followed the woman. She lead the to the very expensive part of the shops and Lily saw that the prices of the dressed were above one thousand galleons. She looked at Iris, but she seemed calm. Infact, there seemed to be a certain glow about her.

"Can you afford these?" Lily muttered to her.

"What are the prices?" Iris asked, smiling.

"They're above one thousand," Lily said.

"Don't worry," Iris shook her head. The woman pulled out a dress from the rack and showed it to both Lily and Iris. It was beautiful, very white and silky but Iris said, "Err... no, that's not the dress for me."

"No?" the woman looked puzzled, "well, how about this one?"

After the woman had pulled out about sixteen dresses, she finally picked the right one. It was so beautiful. It was strapless, and fitted until the middle of a person's thigh. The rest of it flowed down like a white waterfall. There was a silver design along the bottom and it glowed in the light, making the dress almost radiant.

"This is the one I want," Iris couldn't help smiling as she examined it.

"It's so pretty," Lily said, "come on, then! Go! Try it on."

Iris took the dress gingerly and handed her champagne glass to the woman, before disappearing. She went to the dressing room and pulled on the dress, loving how the material felt against her skin.

"Oh my god, Iris!" Lily said in a choked voice when she came out of the dressing room, "you look beautiful!"

"This is the dress, Lily," Iris sighed happily. She changed back into her clothes and then turned to the woman and asked, "how much?"

"One thousand and fifty three galleons," the woman said, going over to the counter. Iris nodded and took out a Gringrotts cheque book, scribbled the amount and gave it to the woman who packed the dress in a garment bag and handed it to Lily. Lily put her arm around Iris as they exited the shop.

"PRAISE THE LORD! Iris Hewson finally chose a dress!" Lily yelled happily.

Iris burst out laughing, "I think the champagne got to your head a bit, Lil. Let's go to Starbucks. Hey! Why don't we call Remus too? I haven't seen him in so long!"

***

"Well, _hello_," Remus grinned as he saw Iris and Lily in Starbucks, drinking coffee. He kissed the top of both their heads and then collapsed on the spare seat next to them. He took a bit of Iris' muffin, but Iris slapped his hand.

"Ow!"

"Who gave you the permission to eat my muffin?" Iris demanded, wearing the expression that every one was scared of. Her eyes were huge and alert and her lips were pressed together in a very thin line.

"Jeez, Iris, it was just - Don't look at me like that. DON'T! I swear I'll hit you!"

Iris chuckled and ordered another muffin and gave it to Remus. Remus' eyes widened and he asked Lily, "is she in a good mood or is there a special occasion?"

"She got her wedding dress today," Lily answered.

"Oh!" Remus said, "congratulations!"

"It's not a big deal," Iris shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"Of course it's a big deal!" Remus exclaimed, "look, a wedding, for a woman, is probably the most important day of her life. She wants everything to be perfect and she wants to be the most beautiful woman in the room. And even if she's average looking, which you're not, Iris, the dress will make her seem radiant and gorgeous. So yeah, the dress is important."

Iris and Lily shared a look. Lily leaned forward and whispered in a concerned voice, "Remus, are you gay?"

"What? No!"

Iris sighed, "shame. I would have liked a gay guy friend."

* * *

I MISSED JAMES AND SIRIUS SO MUCH IN THIS CHAPTER IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! God, I can actually remember thinking that I miss them. :(

Hahahaha, you will NOT believe this! JD's girl friend ACTUALLY DYED HER HAIR BLACK and cut them in bangs and all! It was so hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing and had to hide behind the sofa to muffle my giggles!

YAY! The tickets to the U2 concert were delivered today! I'll be leaving for London on the first of August.

LONDON! WOOHOO! I absoloutley adore London. I have planned that I will live my life there as soon as I graduate from school, which is not very far away, so...

By the way, guys, I'm not really sure about the name "Minutes To Midnight." But what ever.

The song in the beginning is one by U2. Ah, U2.

BTW, guys, I was rereading WTSGB, and I think this story has wayyyyy too many SB/IH moments to be called an L/J fic. So I'm gonna change the pairing to James Potter and Sirius Black.

I'm so embarassed of my first few chapters. God, they're SO POORLY written! And the punctuation! *shudders*


	90. Sunday, Bloody Sunday

I can't believe the news today  
Oh I can't close my eyes  
Or make it go away  
How long, how long must we sing this song?

-U2

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James yelled, as every one around him fought death eaters. The masked man's wand flew out of his hand but surprisingly, he pulled out another one out of his pocket and sent a killing curse in James' direction. It missed James just by a few inches.

"Is that the best you can do?" James taunted, and he cast a stunning spell at the death eater. It hit him squarely in the chest and he fell to the ground in a heap. James looked around and he saw Sirius battling Rodolphus LeStrange. LeStrange was repeating the story of Sirius and his parents as he fought him and was getting seriously annoyed when it came to his knowledge that it had absolutely no effect on Sirius.

When Sirius yawned, LeStrange looked so pissed off that he lunged at Sirius, forgetting his wand completely. James ran forward and pulled him off and Sirius stunned LeStrange before he could even draw his wand.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius panted, recovering from the attack.

"No problem, Padfoot," James grinned. Suddenly, Sirius ducked James' head down so that a stunning spell wouldn't hit him. Sirius cast a killing curse at the man and he fell to the ground, dead.

James looked up at Sirius with wide eyes, "you're okay with killing people?"

"Of course I'm not!" Sirius said as he blocked a killing curse.

"Err ... but you just killed some one right now," James stated. He watched as Dumbledore battled with three Death Eaters at the same time.

"Prongs," Sirius put his hands on James' shoulders, "these Death Eaters aren't people. No. They're too bitter and evil to be called human beings. After all the lives they've taken, I don't think they deserve to live. They don't deserve life."

"Padfoot," James said, horrified as he looked over Sirius' shoulders.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking behind himself. And there, they saw Voldemort appear, with a swish of black and stomp forward to duel with Dumbledore. Dumbeldore kept on addressing Voldemort as 'Tom' and that seemed to really infuriate Voldemort.

"Have you ever seen him real life?" Sirius muttered to James as they watched Dumbledore battle with him.

"No, never," James said. He watched as Voldemort cast a spell that ripped open the flesh on the left side of Dumbledore's face. James saw red. No one ever could cause any harm to the Great Albus Dumbledore.

James raised his wand and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed, horrified as he watched the spell miss Voldemort narowly. Dumbledore and Voldemort looked too shocked to continue the duel. Voldemort's red eyes set on James and at once, he began to march over to him.

"JAMES!" Dumbledore yelled, worry flooding his face, "DISAPPARATE TO THE HIDE OUT, _IMMEDIATELY_!"

James seemed to be too stunned. Voldemort was raising his wand ...

Sirius grabbed James' arm and disapparated. When James opened his eyes, he saw the familiar hide out which seemed to be Voldemort free. James let out a huge sigh of relief while Sirius yelled, "what the bloody hell was that?"

"I -"

"You can't just attack Voldemort, James! You're a teenager, a bloody teenager!"

"I know, I -"

"I thought you promised Lily that you would try to stay alive?" Sirius crossed his arms angrily, "well - wow, James. You certainly seem to be working along side that vow. I'm proud of you."

James sighed and realized that was Sirius was saying was true, "I'm sorry, alright? It's just that -"

"Do you really think a wound could have killed Dumbledore? James -" Sirius sighed and flopped down on the seat - "you're honestly the stupidest person I've ever had the misfortune to meet."

James chuckled and grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit on the coffee table. Biting into the juicy fruit, he remembered a very warm April morning when Iris and him actually wrestled each other for an apple. James burst out laughing at the memory.

"Oh, great, you're also retarded," Sirius rolled his eyes, "Voldemort flounces at you and you -"

"No, I'm not laughing at that," James chuckled, "I just miss Lily and Iris. I'm remembering how Iris and I fought on that last apple."

Sirius chuckled and grabbed a pear, "good times."

"I really miss Lily," James sighed, turning the apple around.

"I miss Iris," Sirius fell back on to the bed and both of them sighed heavily.

"Did you make up with her then?" James asked, propping himself up on his elbow. Sirius turned to him, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I apologized," Sirius yawned.

"How did she take it?"

"Rather well. She seemed to know that I didn't really mean it."

"Wow, that's unusual."

"What does that mean?"

"No offense, mate. But you and Iris never really believe each other. I mean, all your break ups with her had something to do with her not believing you or you not believing her."

There was a silence for two minutes before Sirius said, "Gosh, you're right. You and Lily have never broken up, right?"

"Nope," James made the popping sound on the 'p'. "We're still going strong."

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you finally managed to get Lily to go out with you," Sirius chuckled, bending his arms behind his head. James smiled and looked out of the window, and watched the rain trickle down.

***

Peter walked into the Hog's head, wanting to get away from his mother. He sat down on one of the bar stools and ordered a fire whiskey. When his drink came, he gulped it down in a matter of seconds and asked for some tequila.

He looked to his left and saw a very old man, doing the crossword while drinking a butterbeer. Peter looked to his right and saw a very familiar girl, with mahogany hair and electric blue eyes.

"Alison!" Peter said, switching seats so that he was closer to her, "how're you?"

Alison looked up and Peter was puzzled to see her crying. She gulped down her beer and then said, "I'm in love with a guy who's in love with my former best friend and they're getting married. My father died a few weeks ago and I'm pretty sure I've failed every single one of my N. E. W. Ts because all I could think about was Sirius and how to get his attention. So yes, Peter. I'm brilliant."

"You're - you, Alison Stewart - in love with _Sirius_? Sirius Black?" Peter asked incredulously, "I never knew that."

"I'm so - so - depressed right now, I can't even see straight," Alison pressed a tissue to her face.

Peter sighed and rubbed her back, "well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm pretty depressed too."

"Why?" Alison asked in a thick voice, her blue eyes curious.

"Because I'm ... also in love with some one who I will never be able to lay my hands on," Peter sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

"Who?" Alison asked, putting her hand on Peter's hand.

"Iris," Peter said with a mournful sigh. Alison stiffened and left Peter's hand.

"God! What is _with _men?! Is there some sort of force that gets all the men in the world to fall for that blood sucking woman?! There's nothing special about her! Men only think they fancy her because they want to feel like heroes for saving her from her bloody tragic life!"

Peter chuckled, "no, it's not that. It's because she's - you have to admit it - she's gorgeous. And she's funny and kind and caring and -"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Alison rolled her eyes.

"Then what's so special about Sirius, eh?" Peter asked angrily.

"Sirius is insanely hot -"

"No, he isn't!"

" - and he's loyal -"

"Oh, that he is NOT!"

" - and he's caring and amazing -"

"Alison, open your eyes!" Peter shook her shoulders, "Sirius is nothing! Yes, he might be handsome and all that, but all he really cares about is bedding women."

"Then why is he marrying Iris?"

"She might be really good in bed."

"Right," Alison said sarcastically. Then she sighed and said, "every time I see Sirius, all I want to do is just kiss him. And I can't do that because he doesn't like me that way."

Peter nodded, "life really does suck."

"Yeah," Alison sighed.

***

"Oh my God!" Lily yelled, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"

"What happened?" Iris and Remus asked, alarmed, running into the kitchen.

"Our N. E. W. T results are here!" Lily gasped as she thrust their letters into their hands. She threw the letter which was addressed to Sirius on the table and began to open hers with trembling fingers.

"Aren't they supposed to come in August?" Iris asked as she opened hers.

"No, N. E. W. T results come earlier so that we can apply for our jobs," Remus said, his voice shaking as he opened his result. Lily felt like she was about to throw up as she pulled out the report card:

N. E. W. Ts

LILY KATE EVANS HAS ACHIEVED:

Charms: O

Defence Against The Dark Arts: E

Potions : O

Transfiguration : E

Lily squealed a bit with excitement at her result. Professor McGonagall had told her that if she got these grades, the auror office would let her join immediately. Lily turned around and saw Iris, who was grinning as she read her report.

"What did you get?" Lily asked happily, "come on, switch with me."

Iris took Lily's report while Lily took Iris'. Lily grinned to herself as she read:

N. E. W. Ts

IRIS TERESA HEWSON HAS ACHIEVED:

Charms: E

Defence Against The Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

"They'll take you in in a second with this result, Iris!" Lily exclaimed, a huge smile on her face. She looked up at Iris and saw that she was opening Sirius' result.

"Er ... isn't that Sirius' letter?" Lily asked.

"Oh, he wont mind. He opens my letters all the time," Iris shrugged, "what did you get, Remus?"

Lily peered at his result over her shoulder, and her mouth fell open, "ALL Os? Woah!"

"It's no big deal," Remus shrugged and chuckled, "Iris! That's Sirius' letter!"

"He wont mind," Iris rolled her eyes and read his result, "wow, he got all Os and one E."

"That's sort of amazing," Lily chuckled, "so well all got good grades! This calls for a celebration. Let's go to three drinks!"

"Nah," Iris shook her head.

"I'm really tired," Remus yawned. "Let's have some drinks here_. Accio firewhiskey_!"

"You could have asked, Rem," Iris chuckled, opening up the bottle and pouring it into three glasses.

"Why didn't they deliver Sirius' result to him? Why did it come here?" Lily asked, draining her goblet.

"Because that hide out is top secret. No one knows where it is. People can't deliver letters or anything," Remus sighed.

***

Iris grabbed some pillows and blankets and arranged Lily's room. After cleaning a very dusty corner, she went down stairs to where Lily was. She was sitting next to the window, watching the storm outside.

"Hey, your room is set. I gave you that silk blanket that you really like and the - Lily? Why are you crying?"

Iris walked forward and sat down, opposite to Lily. Lily looked back at Iris, her eyes brimming with tears and she said, "I ..."

"What?" Iris asked, alarmed.

"I need to know that he'll make it. That they'll make it. I need to know," Lily whispered, her voice tear stained.

Iris sighed, "I hope so."

"No, Iris. I need to know they'll make it!" Lily said hysterically.

"They'll - they'll make it," Iris stuttered, hoping that what she said was true.

* * *

WOO HOO! I updated! PLEASE READ THIS:

Okay, guys. I got this idea last night and I was wondering what you thought about.

Okay, look. OBVIOUSLY I have to kill Iris off, right? But what if I don't that? What if I keep her alive?

But if I DO keep her alive, then Sirius and her can't have a wedding. Both endings are sad, I'm warning you. And they're aslo sweet and romantic and cute and full of fluff.

So, please choose. There is a poll in my profile. The choices are:

-Keep Iris alive

-Sirius and Iris have their wedding.

It's all up to you. Personally, I love both endings. I really like the one in which I keep Iris alive but it's also REALLY sad. But then again, it's also really cute.

So choose wisely.

:)


	91. With Or Without You

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your sigh  
I wait for you  
Sleigh of hell and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails, she makes me wait  
And I wait ... for you  
With or without you  
Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you  
With or without you

-U2

**TWO WEEKS LATER:**

As the days passed, both Lily and Iris sunk into depression. Most of the blame went on a radio show which was dedicated to their mission and always updated them with battles, events and unfortunately, also deaths.

It was killing both of them inside, to sit down and listen to Andrew McCartney, who would tell them that James Potter had tried to kill Voldemort and had narrowly escaped death. Or that Sirius Black had had his left arm slashed open. Or that James Potter and Sirius Black had nearly been killed by a killing curse.

Iris had gone back to her habit of eating the skin on her nails. Not the nails, the skin. Lily had developed an annoying habit of cracking her knuckles all day long. Both of them were losing it.

Iris had also successfully gotten a spot as a Healer in St. Mungos. She was supposed to start work in August. Lily hadn't applied to the auror office because she, James, Sirius and Remus were full time workers for the Order.

Iris was drinking coffee on the balcony one morning, watching the raintrickle down. There had been a lot of thunderstorms and rainfalls for the last few days, which was odd, seeing as it was summer. Even the weather seemed to be missing James and Sirius.

Iris heard the glass door slide shut behind her. She turned her head and saw Lily who joined her at the railing, with her mug of tea. Lily seemed to be bursting to ask a question and Iris waited, with her eye brow raised.

"Iris ..." Lily began, biting her lower lip, "when you were ... on coke and heroin ... did it help your depression?"

Iris stood up so fast that her mug fell to the floor with a crash. Her expression became alarmed and scared, "Lily Evans, if you're thinking about doing drugs, then so help me God, I will -"

"No! I'm ... not. I was just wondering," Lily said quickly.

Iris sighed and looked on the verge of tears. When she spoke, her voice trembled, "the drugs ... yeah, they did help. But only for a little time. The good thing about them was that I would sleep a lot. So I would just escape reality. But other than that ... it was terrible. And if I ever find out, that you are on drugs, Lily, I will rip out all your organs and then sell them for one galleon."

Lily sighed, "do you regret it?"

"Taking drugs?" Iris asked with a sad smile, "I'll regret it till the day I die."

Lily looked back at the storm and they sat in silence for some time. Lily was playing with her fingers when Iris asked, "why'd you ask me if it helped? Please tell me you're not thinking about taking drugs!"

"Honest to God, I was just wondering. I mean, I was wondering if the way I feel right now is the way you felt back then," Lily said, her green eyes curious.

Iris smiled sadly, "do you feel like the entire world is pushing down on you? Like you can't live? Do you not want to talk to any one but James? Does every single thing in the world that isn't related to James feel irrelevant? Do you feel like life has dumped you?"

Lily leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She felt something slide down her cheek as she answered, "yes."

Iris leaned forward towards Lily and said, "I know this pain sucks. It's the worst thing in the World. But you have to fight it. I made a ... huge mistake by thinking the best way to deal with the pain was drugs."

Lily nodded, drained her mug of coffee and stood up. She walked into the bathroom, locked it and sat on the edge of the tub and began to cry, where Iris couldn't see her. She didn't know that missing a person so much could kill you inside.

***

That night, both Iris and Lily retired to their bedrooms earlier than usual. Mainly due to the fact that both of them were together while craving the company of some one else.

Lily turned up the radio, eagerly awaiting the news of Andrew McCartney, her only way to know that James was fine. She went into the bathroom and quickly put on her night gown. It was a black, silk gown that felt lovely against Lily's skin.

Lily went over to the dressing table and began to brush her long, dark red hair while listening to the radio.

"_Today, the Order fought a great battle, not very far from London. Dumbledore managed to defeat many death eaters, and for that, the entire community is grateful._"

Lily began to make her bed, and folded up the covers, to reveal the silk white sheets. The fairy lights that huge above the room were twinkling and Lily couldn't be bothered to shut them.

"_Larry Smith, was sent home due to a very serious injury. He is currently, in St. Mungos and we believe that he will be fit as a fiddle in about two weeks._"

Lily began to pour herself some water from the jug that Iris had left for her.

"_We have every regret to say that James Potter and Sirius Black were killed in the battle, while trying to defend Neil Harrison._"

The glass that Lily had been holding fell to the floor with a crash. Distantly, she heard Iris scream with agony and a crash of glass. Lily couldn't move. The words kept ringing in her ears.

James Potter was dead. _Her_ James. He was gone.

Lily slumped to the ground and her knees got injured because of the broken glass. But Lily didn't care. James Potter was gone. He was dead. He had broken his promise and left Lily all alone in this world which seemed such an ugly place now because he was gone.

Lily heard Iris scream Sirius' name. Lily couldn't even cry or scream or do anything. Her grief was way beyond words or tears. Lily could feel the broken glass ripping her skin and blood staining the thick carpet. She was curled up on the floor, her breath coming in gasps and wishing that she would just die there.

Lily closed her eyes and saw James. His black, untidy hair that always stuck up, his breathtaking hazel eyes, his thin face and pale skin, his warm and loving embrace, the softness of his lips ...

Lily began to cry as she realized that she would never get that feeling again. That tingling feeling that would make her heart go wild. And she felt terrible. She could have had years with James, but she had been too blind and dense to notice his beautiful soul...

"James ... James, you promised," Lily whispered, tears falling from her eyes, "don't go ... don't leave me ..."

Her voice slowly build up and soon, she was screaming. The tears fell from her eyes, breaking her heart into tiny pieces.

***

Lily hadn't realized that she had gone to sleep until a weird noise woke her up. She was assuming that Iris' house elf or Iris herself had shut the lights . The sound was odd. Like something was dragging.

Lily picked her head up. The room was quite large and the window was right on the other side. She heard some one climb onto the balcony and Lily's immediate thoughts were DEATH EATERS.

Lily picked herself off the floor, her knees burning and grabbed her wand. She went over to the window, raising her wand. She watched as some one slid the glass door open. It was so dark that Lily couldn't even see anything.

She could hear the stranger coming forward and he collided with Lily's wand. It was poking his neck and as Lily muttered lumos, the light flooded the face of some one she had thought up till now that she would never see again.

Lily took a few steps away from James, her lower lip trembling as she looked at his worried face. She backed away and then turned away from him, crying.

"Lily ..." she heard him say. The next thing she knew was that his hands were around her waist, pulling her to him. Lily let a rip as he embraced her and she clutched him as he stroked her hair.

"The radio ... they said -"

"They were tipped off by some one who thought we were dead," James whispered, "shh, Lily. I'm fine. I keep my promises."

Lily pulled back and kissed every single part of his face that she could reach before kissing his lips. James fastened his arms around her waist and pushed her up against the wall. He pulled back and touched his forehead with hers and whispered:

"Marry me. Marry me, Lily Evans, because I love you ... _so_ much, it physically hurts to be away from you. Marry me because there is no life beyond you. I love you so will you marry me?"

* * *

EEEEEK! Yay! He proposed! But ... will Lily say yes? MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Any way, so guys, counting all the anonymous reviewers and all, you decided to make Iris and Sirius have their wedding. I'm actually happy that it won because after so much drama and heart break , I think they need ONE perfect day, right?

AND - if I do the other ending, I can't write the 'happy' sequel. :)

If you don't know what the song is at the beginning, you should be ashamed of yourselves. :/


	92. Only To Be With You

I have climbed the highest mountain  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you

-U2

"Marry me," James repeated, his voice just a whisper. Lily was looking up at him, but his eyes were on the floor, waiting for Lily's answer. Lily's emerald eyes were brimming with tears as she realized that he was serious. He was asking her to marry him. To be his forever.

"Yes," Lily replied, her own voice a breathless whisper. James' hazel eyes snapped back to her face, "yes. Of course, I'll marry you."

"Oh, Lily," James sighed happily before bending down and catching her lips in a soft kiss that made Lily's knees weak with pleasure. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you" before kissing her again. "I love you" he said again and kissed her. "I love you so much," he whispered and then touched his forehead with hers.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Lily asked seriously.

James chuckled and kissed her again. "No, you're not," he mumbled against her lips. They kissed more lingerly this time and slowly, James' hands went to Lily's back and pulled down the zip of her silk night gown very slowly, burning the skin on Lily's back as his hand grazed it.

Lily stopped breathing. The silk gown fell to the floor in a pool around her, leaving Lily in only her black bra and underwear. Lily began to unbutton James' shirt with trembling fingers. She dragged it off his shoulders, and James fastened his arms around her waist, and explored the length of her neck with his lips. Lily unfastened the his garter belt and James stepped out of his jeans. They fell on to the bed in a heap, their breathing very uneven and fast.

James unclasped her black bra. It was by far, the plainest yet sexiest bra he had ever seen in his entire life. Then his hands slowly went to her hips and began to tug at her underwear.

Lily held her breath in anticipation.

***

"James," Lily gasped his name as he entered her. At first, there was only pain. Pain in it's purest form. But it wore off, and as Lily got used to it, she was able to feel the pleasure. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder to muffle her cry, as James moved through her with ease.

She arched into him, trying to get closer. James pinned both her hands to the mattress on either side of her face, and that made Lily groan, provoking James. She felt a corner of his mouth pull up in a smile.

James plunged deeper into her and she cried out his name. The heat and the intesity of this situation was making it very hard for Lily to keep quiet. James kissed her lips softly and whispered that he loved her.

***

It was sunrise and James was watching Lily sleep. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her arm was draped over his bare chest. James had one arm around her waist while one was bent behind his own head.

He had made love to Lily Evans last night and it had definitely been the most magical night ever. He had proposed and she said yes. She said yes. They were going to get married and grow old together and have children and many more mornings where James would wake up to Lily in his arms.

Last night, Dumbledore had allowed all the eighteen year olds to leave because the mission was going to be insanely dangerous from that moment onwards. Sirius and James were the first to leave, so a man who hadn't got his facts right, tipped off Andrew McCartney with the wrong information.

Lily mumbled something in her sleep and James smiled, raising his hand to rub her arm and keep her warm with friction.

Considering last night was the first time for both of them, it had been brilliant. People always said that your first time was always the worst, but that was not the case with James.

Lily stirred and her eyes snapped open. She looked up at James, a radiant smile illuminating her face. Her green eyes were melted and her face was almost glowing. She rested her head on his shoulder and James stroked her hair.

Lily couldn't stop the question from bubbling up to her lips, "James ... on the ride back home, you said you never wanted to have a wedding."

James smiled and slid a finger under Lily's chin and coaxed it up, "I disapprove of weddings. Not marriages. But if you want the big, white wedding of every girl's dream, I am going to give it to you as soon as I can."

Lily smiled and snuggled in closer, "I love you."

"I love you more," James whispered back childishly.

Lily burst out laughing and rolled so that she was on top of him. She pressed her lips to James' and whispered, "not possible."

James kissed her back and then asked, "are we going to tell every one? That we're engaged?"

Lily felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she heard "we're engaged". She smiled and said, "no, not until Iris' wedding is over. Because that way, I'll be stealing her thunder."

"Okay," James smiled and kissed her forehead.

***

Lily pulled on her dark blue shirt and black jeans while James changed into his chocolate brown collar shirt and dark jeans. Lily couldn't help but stare at him as he dressed, a blush always attacking her cheeks.

They went downstairs to the kitchen and were surprised when they found no one there. It was eleven o clock, and they expected every one to be up by now.

James decided to treat Lily with his very special pancakes. Lily wasn't sure if she should be excited or nervous. James just laughed and said that he was a pro and making pancakes. Lily wasn't sure if she should believe him.

James' pancakes turned out to be better than Lily thought. His chocolate chip ones were absolutely scrumptious as the chocolate melted in your mouth.

"Hey, you should ask Iris and Sirius if they want some," James said, sitting down on one of the wooden stools.

Lily nodded and got up from her seat. She climbed the stairs and went to the right, towards Iris' room. She was surprised to see the door open a bit. Lily pushed it open just a tiny bit, so that she could see if they were awake.

Iris' head was resting on Sirius' chest as she slept soundly. Her arm was draped over his waist. Sirius had one arm bent behind his head, while one hand was stroking her hair, looking down at her with loving eyes. Both of them were fully clothed which was a bit odd, seeing as Sirius and Iris were a bit like animals when it came to _that _situation.

It was such a cute scene that Lily didn't have the heart to break it up. So grinning to herself, she went downstairs and enjoyed James' pancakes and his company.

***

A WEEK LATER:

"Remus!" Iris said as soon as she opened the door. Remus grinned at her, his hair wet because of the rain, "come in. Oh, God. Wait here, I'll just get you a towel, okay?"

Iris disappeared, yelling, "SIRIUS? LILY? JAMES? Remus is here! GET DOWN FROM THE GAME ROOM!"

Ever since Sirius had discovered the game room with the pool table and table tennis, they had not left it for even a single minute. Remus could hear Sirius yelling, "Yes! WOO HOO! I win, James! Come on, my five galleons, please?"

Iris sighed and got Remus a towel. She handed it to him and turned towards the game room and yelled, "IF YOU LOT DON'T COME DOWNSTAIRS IN TWO SECONDS I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHING MUCH WORSE THAT MAKE YOU ALL DO DISHES!"

There was silence in the entire house before Remus burst out laughing and James, Sirius and Lily appared, clearly trying not to laugh. Iris groaned, "okay, look, guys. The wedding is in two weeks and we need to make a plan to get to Ireland. Please, just come on - be serious, for once."

They sat down in the lounge, in the comfy arm chairs next to the crackling fire. Just a few days ago, she had sent out the invitations and Sirius had arranged twenty five portkeys all over London and paid the Knight Bus for all the passengers who were getting there by it.

"Okay, so ... how are we going? To Dublin?" James asked.

"That's what I was going to ask all of you," Iris said, "well, Mr I'm - too - cool - for - portkeys -" Sirius frowned while the rest laughed -"doesn't want to do anything but drive to the portkey which is closest to Ireland."

"Why can't we disapparate?" Lily asked, leaning her head on James' shoulders, both of their hands locked.

"Apparently, there's too much distance," Sirius said, "you can't apparate to another country. Honestly, Iris, life would be so much easier if you had the wedding here."

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to pay for one hundred guests to come from Ireland to England?"

"Point taken."

"Good."

"So then, that's the plan right?" Remus asked, "we drive to the portkey that is nearest to Ireland and then we take it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sirius said and he turned to iris, "now, when should we leave for Ireland?"

"How about in three days?" Iris asked.

"Fine with me," James shrugged. Lily and Remus nodded as well.

"Where are we staying?" Lily asked.

"My house," Iris said. When she saw the look on their faces she said, "oh, don't worry. It's not like this house. You guys will like it. It even has a pool so imagine what you all can do there."

Sirius, James and Remus suddenly shared a look and grinned.

"Sirius, do you have any experience with driving in the mountains?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I did it once. It's not that hard, really."

"Okay, stop boasting, Padfoot," James chuckled.

***

Lily was preparing dinner in the kitchen while Iris, James, Sirius and Remus set the table and chatted away. Iris then came forward and whispered something in Sirius' ear and he nodded.

"Right," Sirius turned to James and Remus with a grin, "this best man business ..."

"Okay, who's the best man?" James asked and Remus chuckled.

"Moony," Sirius answered and he smiled at Iris.

"YES! WOOHOO!" Remus yelled, punching the air with his fists while James looked horrified.

"WHAT? Sirius Orion Black, I can not believe that you didn't make me your best man! I would make you my best man! This is so unfair and - _why _are you _looking_ at me like that, Iris?

Iris was biting her lower lip the same time she was smiling, and something about her expression made her look like she was on the verge of tears, "James ..." Iris smiled at him, "will you walk me down the aisle?"

James looked utterly dumb struck. He stared at Iris, a small smile carving on to his face. He went forward and hugged her and whispered, "of course I will." Iris gave a watery chuckle as they pulled away. Both of them quickly wiped their eyes and James looked back at her.

"Aw, _Iris_!" James said again, before pulling her into another hug. Iris laughed.

* * *

Haha. James is going to walk her down the aisle. :)

Some one said that the perfect song for Iris and Sirius was a Jonas Brothers song. *angry face* NO! I HATE the Jonas fucking Brothers. They're disgusting. I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be gay together.

Woops. That was harsh.

Any way, the perfect song for Iris and Sirius is With Or Without You (U2) or Iris (GooGooDolls) - not some stupid JB song with BAD BAD IMMATURE STIUPID LYRICS!

Sorry. I just really hate them.

ANY WAY. YAY! James and Lily are engaged! WOOP WOOP!

BTW, how many lucky people have seen the movie? HBP? TELL ME WAS IT GOOD? It's not coming on here, in Lahore until the twenty fifth. PLEASE., HOW WAS It?

Any way, so ... they're going to Ireland in the next next chapter! YAY! I love Dublin.

AND I'm sorry (and happy) to tell you that yes, When The Stars Go Blue will be ending soon. There are like ... fifteen or twenty chapters left. :)


	93. Wild Honey

The next morning, Lily woke up in her own bed. Now that Sirius and James were back, and Sirius was with Iris, there was no need for her to stay in that haunting house. They were leaving for Dublin the next day and Lily still hadn't got her dress for the wedding.

She obviously couldn't wear pink or red, because it would clash horribly with her hair. She couldn't wear white, of course. Not purple, because it wasn't exactly a 'wedding colour'. And not lavender, because she hated the colour.

While she pondered over this, she went down to get some breakfast. She was happy that she had the house to herself. Vernon and Petunia had gone to his parents house, Lily's parents were still at Lake District.

Lily picked up Taco and began to read the Muggle news paper. She always found the celebrity column so fascinating. Apparently, so did her cat because she started purring. Taco was beginning to turn into a ginger cat and his face was squashed, his yellow eyes wide and cute.

There was a knock on the door. Lily lept up from her seat and skipped to the door, unusually hyper. She opened the door and saw James, who was standing there, his face glowing in the light of the sun. He was dressed in a black, elbow sleeved shirt and jeans, that made him look quite amazing.

"James!" Lily squealed before flinging her arms around his neck. James responded with so much enthusiasm that he lifted her off her feet and spun her around for a second. He pulled back and planted a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, put some decent clothes on and let's go," he smiled. Lily peered over his shoulder and saw that his jeep was there. Lily looked at him questioningly.

James chuckled and kissed her lips, "I'm going to buy you a dress."

"What?! James, that's not -"

"Necessary? Yeah, it kinda is. Seeing as you can't go to a wedding in jeans. Any way, Iris would kill you. Come on, I need to get my tux, too."

_Stupid, rich boyfriend, _Lily thought bitterly as she climbed the stairs, _stupid, rich boyfriend with stupid rich father._

Lily pulled on a brown turtle neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. She took her fiery red hair and pulled them up in a pony tail. She stomped towards James, in a bad mood because he had convinced her. She didn't want him to spend five hundred galleons on her. And just for a stupid dress!

James chuckled and slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked towards the jeep. After the weeks of unstoppable rain, the sunshine was very weak. There was a nice breeze and the sky was clear, except for a few very white clouds.

James opened the door for Lily and then climbed in himself. Lily fiddled with the radio while James drove towards the shop.

"Where are we going? Which shop?"

"Strawberry," James smiled, "we have so many memories there."

"Yeah, like shopping for that dance," Lily chuckled, "remember, we had this huge argument because you wanted to wear a pink suit?"

"Hey!" James' eyes lit up, "can I wear a pink suit at the wedding?!"

"NO!" Lily yelled and whacked the back of his head. James chuckled.

***

Lily was searching the racks for a suitable dress and so was James. James was good at picking clothes for Lily because he some how always knew what would look best on her.

Lily had by far, chosen three dresses that she was going to try on. One was black, one pale gold and one lilak. James had a look of deepest concentration on his face and Lily wanted to laugh.

He pulled out another a silver dress and handed it to Lily. Lily was about to leave for the changing rooms when she spotted a beautiful dress. It was strapless, and had some black designs on it that made it look like the vertigo sign. But it was also red.

Lily still took it with her to the changing room. James waited patiently for her as she tried them on. James would tell her if it looked good or bad. James thought that the lilak looked terrible and that the silver was way too flashy.

Lily pulled on the red dress. The black designs on it were almost hypnotizing. She walked out of her cubicle and went to the mirror, her eyes closed. She knew this dress wouldn't look good, but it was just so pretty.

"Not that dress," James said from behind her.

Lily nodded glumly. If James had said it then it must look really bad. Lily was about to go back to her cubicle when James' arms wrapped around her waist and his lips were at her ear, "if you wear this dress, I will have trouble keeping my eyes off you all night."

Lily smiled.

***

"Padfoot," James groaned, "where are we going at the crack of dawn?"

Remus was asleep in the back seat. Sirius had woken both of them up at six o clock and forced them to come with him to a place which they didn't know about. They were driving down an unknown road and James was getting annoyed with Sirius because he wasn't giving anything away.

"Sirius, tell me or I'm -"

"We're here," Sirius grinned as he pulled up beside a very large house. It was a very beautiful, with brick walls and trees all around and lots of flower beds. One tree had a wooden swing attached to it. The house had many windows and a balcony, from which flowers and plants were hanging.

"What is this place?" Remus asked, his voice husky.

Sirius opened the door to the house and they stepped in. It was very artisticly done. Some walls were brick while others were painted orange or yellow, all the homey colours. The floor was wooden and the furniture was clearly antique.

They walked in to the lounge, and saw couches made of dragon leather and shelves which were covered in books and records. There was a grand piano in one corner of the room. James and Remus looked around in awe and asked, "Sirius, what -"

"It's Alphard's house. You know, the one he left me. I had it redone and all and Iris and I are gonna live here after the wedding. But you can't tell her that. It's a surprise," Sirius said as he fixed a painting that was leaning towards the left.

"You had the house REDONE? Where did you get the money from?"

"I just replaced the carpet with the wood, and had some of the windows get fixed with new glass. I got it all from the money we won from the tournament," Sirius said, with an impatient wave of his hand, "well? What do you think?"

"It's brilliant," James looked around and walked into the dining room where there was a proper wooden table for eight. There was a chandelier that was extremely extravagant and when it was lit, the opals glittered.

"Iris is going to love it. You do have a black room in the house, right? Cause you know, she likes black rooms," Remus said lamely, yawning and struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Yeah, the bedroom and her study is black," Sirius yawned himself as they piled out of the house and he locked it.

"Why would she need a study?" James asked, climbing into the car.

"James, she's trying to be a Healer, obviously she's going to need a study," Sirius rolled his eyes and drove away from the house. Remus looked back and asked, "why do you have a swing?"

"Oh. That came with the house," Sirius said, but no one missed the faint blush on his cheeks.

***

"Hey, Iris," James said as soon as she opened the door, "you asked me to come over?"

"Yeah," Iris grinned as she pushed open the door and James entered the lounge. He saw that Remus was already there and he was talking with Sirius about some Quidditch match.

"Prongs, hey!" Sirius said as James flopped down on the seat beside him. Iris came into the lounge and they saw her pulling her coat on and grabbing her bag.

"Hey! Didn't you just call us over?" Remus asked, confused.

"Yep," Iris said.

"But you're going out?" Sirius asked, "where?"

"I am going out with Lily to get shoes," Iris said, "now, the reason I invited both of you over right now is because ... -" Sirius was scared because of the look on her face -"I want you to teach Sirius how to waltz."

"WHAT?" all three of them asked. Sirius looked embarrassed and insulted.

"Sirius," Iris laughed, "you can't dance."

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can't. All you do is shuffle your feet."

"We can't dance either, you know," Remus chuckled.

"James can," Iris grinned, "okay, look, I'm getting late. Come on, Sirius. Just get over yourself and learn."

"No, I will not. I _refuse_ to."

Iris sighed and went over to him. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Sirius' expression went from being insulted to a bit excited as he asked, "seriously? No joke?"

"No," Iris smiled and ruffled her hair, "bye, James. Bye, Remus."

"Bye," the said and then James turned to Remus with curious eyes, "what did she say to convince you?"

But Sirius just grinned and said, "let's get this over with."

***

"OW! Padfoot, that was my foot!" Remus howled with pain.

"Well, it's not my fault that your feet are uncommonly large," Sirius hissed.

"Okay, okay, guys, come on! Sirius, take Remus' waist," James said.

"_What_!?"

"Put your hand on his waist," James instructed.

"No!" both of them yelled.

"Oh, for Christ' sake, just close your eyes and do it," James groaned, falling back on to the sofa, "Sirius! Just think about what Iris said to you to convince you!"

Sirius' expression suddenly lit up and he gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and both Remus and him began to dance. Sirius heard James say, "God, you really are bad at dancing."

"Well, I'm sorry if I didn't take dancing classes at the age of four," Sirius hissed and James blushed.

"Hey! My mum forced me!"

"Yeah, yeah."

***

Sirius, fortunately, passed the test. Iris thanked Remus and James and they told her that if she wasn't getting married in two weeks, they would probably kill her. Remus kept on complaining about how much his feet were hurting because Sirius stepped on them a lot. Iris chuckled and walked them to the door.

As soon as Remus and James were a good ten meters away, they heard inappropriate noises coming from the house. They heard Iris scream Sirius' name, moans and giggling.

James and Remus shared a horrified look and rushed to disapparate, wondering how they could ever look Iris and Sirius in the eye again.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAH! Oh man, I was having a laughing fit when I wrote the last part. :P

So apparently, a lot of people thought that the sixth movie was the best yet. EEEK! I can not WAIT to watch it.

Important message: All the people who are using Iris in their stories, please tell me when you put them up. Oh, and all of you are free to use her if you want. :) BUT TELL ME WHEN YOU POST THEM! Because I will want to read them.

Woah. This story has been favourited by 300 people. Awww. Thank you every one. I'm all emotional now. :)

A lot of people were sad when I said that WTSGB will be ending soon. Aw, guys. Two sequels are coming up any way.

And then I might even write ANOTHER L/J, S/I, R/T thing. But only different and better than WTSGB. :)

REVIEW!

BTW, I've decided to name the sad sequel "Everlasting Love" or "Dancing Barefoot" or "Shadow Of The Day"

WHat do you thinK? I really hate the name Minutes To Midnight. My favourite is Everlasting Love, right now. It some how fits and I can have a really November Rain like ending with that title.

All those who read November Rain...you know what I'm talking about. :( I cried when I wrote the last chapter. :(


	94. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Lily heard a car pull up outside. She hastily stuffed her tooth brush and deodorant into her suitcase and looked out of the window. She saw the jeep that they had travelled to London in. She was glad that it had no roof because the day was perfect for travelling. There was a light breeze, very weak sunshine and a lot of clouds that would shield them from the sun.

Lily went down the stairs, kissed her mother and father good bye. Before she left, she caught sight of Petunia's jealous face. Smirking slightly, Lily pulled on her black Channel glasses.

When she stepped outside, she could hear Iris and Remus arguing because Iris wanted to listen to Michael Jackson and Remus said that his music hurt his ears (LOL. JD and I have this argument all the time.)

James got out of the jeep and beamed at Lily. He came forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before taking her bag and putting it in the trunk of the car. Lily sat at the back with James and Remus. Unfortunately, she had to sit in the middle seat while James and Remus got the window seats. Damn them.

Sirius was driving and Iris was seated in front.

"Every one ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Can we stop at the corner shop and get some snacks for the road? PLEASE?" Lily grinned away, leaning forward and putting her hands on Iris and Sirius' seat.

Iris looked at Sirius and pouted. Sirius groaned and said, "fine."

"YAY!" every one in the car, except for Padfoot yelled happily. Sirius rolled his eyes and bit his lip so he wouldn't laugh.

***

They were on the mountains now, on the way to the nearest Portkey to Dublin. Lily was getting this sinking feeling and she couldn't understand why. Iris had gone to sleep, while James, Sirius and Remus were talking.

Lily suddenly sat up and said, "stop the car."

"Wha -"

"STOP THE DAMN CAR, SIRIUS!" Lily yelled, covering her mouth.

Sirius stopped the car and Lily rushed out of it. Running to a nearby bush, she threw up a bit violently, but fortunately also very cleanely. She felt James pull her hair back and out of her face. He began to rub soothing circles on her back.

When Lily stood up, he gave her a bottle of water. Lily cleaned her mouth while Sirius rushed to a near by shop and got some soap, while Lily put under her nose. James helped her back into the car.

Lily put her head on James shoulder and James put and arm around her and stroked her hair. Remus gave James a blanket and he covered Lily with it because she was shivering. Soon, Lily was deep in slumber and James was watching her with fascination.

"Sirius?" Remus asked,

"Yeah?"

"I'm just curious ... which feature or trait or what ever do you like best about Ire?" Because Iris called Remus "Rem", he had started calling her "Ire".

Sirius frowned, "uh ... -" he looked over at Iris, who was curled up on the seat, fast asleep. He smiled and said, "the way she blushes and her Irish accent."

"What about you James? What do you like best about Lily's appearance and all?"

"Her eyes," James answered automatically.

"Lily has _beautiful_ eyes," Sirius remarked.

***

As they landed on the crisp ground of Dublin city, Iris got up and looked around at her home town, her eyes lit up. She had missed Dublin so much! The craziness, the fun, the drunk men, the laughter ... everything.

"Should we rent a car first?" Sirius asked as every one got up.

"Yeah, the shop is just like, a block from here," Iris said, looking at the streets. She suddenly went over to the ice cream man who was selling on the corner of the street. Sirius heard her say something and suddenly, the old man went over and hugged Iris.

As they all neared them, they heard the old man saying, "yer back! I'm so glad yer back! At least I'll have some business now! You used to buy half the ice cream I sold, you did!"

Iris pulled back and laughed and grabbed Sirius arm, "Greg, this is my fiance, Sirius."

"Sirius?" he asked in confusion, "does that mean you're serious all the time?"

"Hardly," Sirius grinned while James laughed.

"You're getting married?" Greg asked Iris, "how old are yeh? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

"I'm eighteen," Iris chuckled.

"Good Lord! How's Johnny? Oh, I used ter love him -"

"He's dead," Iris said sadly.

"What? Don't joke with me, lass. That's a horrible thing to say -"

"No, he really died. These people attacked him," Iris said.

"Well! That's just - that's just cruel! See, come live in Ireland, Iris! No good in England! Ireland safe fer yeh!"

"Okay," Iris laughed, "bye, Greg."

"Bye, dear," Greg chuckled, "come buy my ice creams soon!"

"Oh, I will," Iris grinned.

"Who was that?" Lily asked, "he's such a cute, old man!"

"That's Greg," Iris chuckled, "when I was a kid, I would buy ice creams from him every single day."

"Did you see his gold tooth?" Remus asked.

***

Sirius and James, obviously, chose the best car in the shop. Choosing a white, flashy Jeep, they set off for Iris' house. Iris gave them directions, which was a bit hard for her, seeing as she was so hyper and happy to be back in her home town.

When they drove towards her house, they saw that it was as big as the haunted mansion back at home, only prettier. It was painted sunshine yellow, and had trees growing around it. From the windows, you could see the frilly curtains. There was a happy air around the house, maybe because the entire Hewson family had actually enjoyed their time there.

As they drew up, Iris screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

Her Irish friends, all eight of them were sitting in the garden, waiting for her. Iris jumped out of the jeep and the first one she collided into, was Nisa. Nisa and Iris began jumping up and down, squealing. Izzie, Terry, Rissa, Anya, all her girl friends. Lily got off from the jeep and hugged all of them too because she knew all of them. Lily had been to Ireland with Iris once and she had had a great time with Iris' friends.

Iris then moved on to the boys. She embraced Amile, JD, Ian, Harry and Matt. Lily remembered having a very tiny crush on Amile, but she didn't feel it any more, obviously because she had James.

"You're back!" Terry grinned.

"I'm just here for my wedding," Iris laughed.

"Where is he, then? Your fiance?" Anya asked, putting on her trendy glasses so she could see him better. She looked over and said, "ooo ... is it the tall one with the messy hair?"

Lily chuckled, her arm around Izzie who she always thought was the best out of all of Iris' friends, "no, that's James. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh my God, is he that guy who wouldn't stop sending letters to you?" Amile asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Lily laughed.

"Oh, I loved him! I used to laugh so much at his letters!" JD chuckled, "JAMES! Hey, JAMES! Remember me!? I wrote six letters to you, REMEMBER - shit, he doesn't remember."

Iris chuckled and whacked the back of JD's head. It was a bit awkward for the both of them, because JD and Iris had agreed to having feelings for each other last summer. But because she had to go back to Hogwarts, she had to call it off.

"Oh, my freaking God, is it that guy? The one in the black shirt?" when Iris nodded, Rissa gasped, "Iris! How - he's so hot. Does he have a brother? CAN I HAVE HIM?"

Iris laughed, "well, since Regulus is a death eater, no, I don't think so."

"Regulus? What kind of a retarded name is that?" Nisa asked, laughing.

"Well - my fiance's name is Sirius," Iris said.

"Yeah, there's a guy at Mount Temple who's called Sirius, too. Come on, Iris, introduce us," Ian grinned.

Iris went back to the jeep where James, Remus and Sirius were laughing and unloading the luggage. She grabbed all three of their elbows and shoved them towards the garden.

"OW! Iris, what the hell?" James groaned as his head knocked against Remus'.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked, rubbing his head.

"Well, I want my lovely best friends and my fiance to meet my Irish best friends, don't I?" Iris grinned. She linked arms with Sirius and then pushed James and Remus forward, "come on!"

"Okay, okay!" James grinned.

"Okay, um, er - every one, this is Sirius, my fiance," Iris blushed a little, "and this is James -"

"Hi, James!" JD grinned, "Don't you remember? I pretended to be Lily and answered all your letters? REMEMBER?"

"That was you?" James asked, a grin forming on his face.

"Okay, yeah, you can catch up later," Iris rolled her eyes, "and this is Remus."

Iris looked over at Remus and saw that he was staring at Izzie and that Izzie was staring right back at him. Iris cleared her throat and Remus snapped out of it and looked back at Iris.

"Do you have a brother?" Rissa asked Sirius, her brown and gorgeous eyes wide.

Sirius blinked at her, "well, yeah -"

"Can I have him even though he's a death eater?"

Sirius chuckled while the rest burst out laughing.

***

Lily got out of the shower, and went to the room that belonged to James and her. It was and extremely handsome room. One wall was painted orange, and one yellow. There were white curtain and shelves covered with books. The bed was king sized and had silk sheets on them which Lily loved.

Lily was feeling extremely cold since she had just had a cold shower. She climbed into the bed, where James was reading a book. There was a dent between his eye brows as he concentrated and Lily thought that this expression made him look better than ever.

James put the book down and asked, "what is with that guy, Amile? Is it me or was he being a bit rude?"

Lily nodded, "yeah, I noticed that ... and I think I know why."

"Why?" James asked.

"Promise you wont get all sulky and all."

"Okay ..."

"Well, Amile and I ... used to sort of go out. And I never really ended it properly, you know. But I saw him today after three years so there is no way in hell that he could've thought that we were still together."

"What? Now I have to deal with an ex of yours?" James asked in an exhausted tone.

Lily chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose, "you don't have to 'deal' with him."

James chuckled, "oh! By the way ..."

James pulled open the drawer of the bed side table next to them and pulled out a little, black box. Lily gasped a little and sat up. James also sat up and slid a finger under the lid and pulled it up to reveal a diamond ring, that was as big as Iris'. The band was made of pure gold and was studded with tiny diamonds.

Lily felt tears in her eyes as James took Lily's hand and slipped the ring onto the middle finger of her third hand. She looked up at him and he smiled, a pure serene smile. Lily leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

And soon, that kiss turned into something more. The last thing Lily remembered was James putting a charm around them so that the house wouldn't hear them and him leaving a love bite on her neck.

***

Iris tasted blood as Sirius bit down on her lower lip, earning a hiss of pain from her. She felt a corner of his mouth pull up in a smile as he moved down to her neck, her fingers twisting and knotting in his hair.

"By the way," Sirius said as he rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms, wiping the blood from her lips, laughing, "sorry about that - any way, what's wrong with Amile and JD? I mean, the rest of them seem fine, but the - why are you so stiff?"

"N - nothing, it's just ..."

"Yes?" Sirius waited.

Iris sighed and sat up, "okay, so, Amile is pissed off because of James and JD is sulky because of you."

"James? Me? What did we do?" Sirius asked, "we haven't even played a prank on them -"

"No! It's not about the pranks, idiot! It's because ... of Lily and me."

"I don't follow ..." Sirius looked confused.

"Amile is angry because he has a thing for Lily, dimwit," Iris groaned, leaning against the carved headboard of her old room. She was determined not to meet Sirius' eyes while she told him the rest.

"So ... does that mean there's something between you and ..."

"Used to be," Iris corrected.

"When?"

"Last summer."

"Aw, _damn_, Iris!"

"What?"

"Now, he's going to be all like 'oh, he stole my girl' with me. I've done that before and I don't wanna do it -"

"Hey," Iris put her hands on either side of his face and chuckled, "JD ... is my best friend. It was just a summer fling, nothing serious. You, on the other hand, I'm marrying you in a week."

"So ..."

"You don't have to worry," Iris chuckled as she got back into bed, "I am in my happy place, right now. So shhh!"

"What?"

"SHHH!"

"Iris -"

"SHHHHHH!" Iris hissed as she rested her head on his shoulder and draped an arm over his waist, smiling to herself.

* * *

Yeah, okay, I made JD a charcter in the story cause his birthday is coming up and he really wanted me to do this. And then Amile threw a tantrum, saying that he wanted to be one in the story too.

And believe me, Amile's tantrums are BAD.

ANY WAY, so! **IWantToEatSiriusBlack** wrote the first story with Iris in it. It's called I'm Not Sorry and it's a oneshot. It's really good and it has a lemon in it. LOL. She can provide you with lemons, and I can provide you with DRAMA.

**CHEESETACO**, I LOVE YOU! Oh my God, ever since you first reviewed, I've been wanting to say that but I always forget! Your reviews always make me laugh.

AND YAY! **IrisBlack** you're back! I was wondering where you were! I can't wait to read your story! ;)


	95. Wild Vows

When Lily woke up, she tried searching for James on the bed with her hands. Opening her eyes, she wrapped the sheets around her bare body and searched around for James. She could hear whoops and shouts coming from outside as she recognized them as Sirius, James and Iris.

Lily walked to the window and saw all James and Sirius in the pool while Iris was sitting on the edge of it, laughing. Sirius and James were not even wearing costumes. They were in their day clothes and Lily assumed that they had probably pushed each other in. Iris was wearing her black bikini and her jeans were rolled up so that she could dip her feet in the water. Her Sirius tattoo was visible to any one.

Lily chuckled and pulled on her own dark purple bikini. She also pulled on her black shorts, because she wasn't planning on swimming just yet. She wanted to sit next to the water like Iris but that didn't mean that Sirius and James wouldn't splash her till she was soaked.

Lily went down to the kitchen and prepared a mug of coffee and went to the pool. It was startlingly blue and had very clear water. She was guessing that Iris had cleaned it.

Lily looked around and saw that Iris was standing on the edge of the pool, yelling, "NO! NO, SIRIUS, JAMES - DON'T!"

Lily looked back and saw that James and Sirius were both running at her and they grabbed her, and jumped into the pool, making her wet entirely. Iris resurfaced, her hair plastered to her face and wearing that 'scary' expression. Her eyes were wide and alert while her lips were pressed together in a straight thin line.

Sirius and James were laughing like hyenas but as soon as they saw the expression on her face, they backed away and shut up, struggling not to laugh. Lily chuckled as Iris made her way to the edge of the pool and sat up.

"Ah, Evans, you're awake," Sirius grinned.

"Well, er - yes," Lily chuckled.

"Oh my God," Iris gasped. Lily looked at her and saw that she was staring at the huge diamond ring on her finger. Iris picked Lily's hand up and squealed, "you're ENGAGED? Since when?"

James laughed at the excited look on Iris' face. Sirius' jaw dropped and he demanded, "why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to steal your - uh - thunder," James laughed, "I mean, these weeks are yours. It shouldn't be about Lily and me."

"But this is huge!" Iris clapped her hands happily as she examined the ring. Unexpectedly, she jumped into the water and flung her arms around James' neck. James laughed and hugged her back.

"Can I get my hug now, Iris?" Sirius asked, in a fake sweet voice.

Iris chuckled, "no."

"I CALL BEST MAN!" Sirius yelled.

"I CALL MAID OF HONOR!"

"There is no one else who _can_ be maid of honor, Iris."

"Oh. Right."

"Hey, guys," Remus came out, yawning. He took one look at the pool and blinked.

"Have you got something in your eye, Moony?" James chuckled.

"I must be dreaming," Remus said to himself, "because Iris Hewson can not be in a pool. And why are you all in you clothes instead of costumes?"

***

"Come on, Lily!" Iris said, knocking on the bathroom door, "Izzie and every one invited us over to that cafe we used to always go to! Come on, hurry up!"

"Okay, Iris," Lily appeared, laughing. She put on her dark green coat because it was raining outside. Iris was afraid that it might rain on the wedding day and they would be forced to move the wedding indoors.

The location that Iris had picked was a cliff, over looking the sea. She wanted the ceremony to be at sunset, so that it would all be red and orange and romantic.

Iris and Lily disapparated to the cafe, where they met Izzie, Nisa, Rissa and Terry. They sat down on the usual spot, which was a booth that was remote from the rest of the cafe and no one would be able to hear them. After ordering, Izzie said:

"Okay, Iris," she said, her tone suddenly business like, "I called you over because I am going to take all of us out the night before your wedding."

"What?" Iris asked, looking exhausted, "Izzie, tomorrow will be my wedding. I'll probably get pissed and I don't fancy feeling like crap the next day."

"Oh, please, come on, Iris!" Terry grinned, "we know this spell that erases the effects of drunkenness. PLEASE?"

"Hey, it'll be fun," Rissa commented.

"Iris, I think you need a night like that," Lily chuckled.

"FINE!" Iris threw her hands up in the air in defeat. Every one laughed at her and immediately jumped into a discussion about they were going to do that night.

"Iris?" Nisa said suddenly, "have you written your vows?"

Iris' jaw dropped, "Oh shit - I forgot. Crap. Oh, God. The wedding is in - oh, shit!"

"Hey, don't freak out," Lily said and she grabbed a napkin and a pen, "come on, we'll help you. Write them right now."

"Well ..." Iris said after five minutes of staring, "what should I write."

"Sirius," Rissa said, putting her hand on her heart in a dramatic way, "you are insanely hot, therefore, I will love you forever. Is he good in bed?"

"Rissa!"

"Is he?"

"Well ... yes."

"YOU ARE HOT AND GOOD IN BED, THEREFORE I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU!" Rissa yelled and every one in the cafe turned to look at them with questioning eyes. Rissa smiled and said, "Hi! We're helping her write her vows!"

Every one turned back to their coffee, some shaking their heads while quite a few laughed.

"Was he your first love?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah."

"Did he take your flower of innocence?" Nisa asked dramtically.

"Nisa!"

"He did," Lily laughed.

"Lily!" Iris was red in the face, "you all should get awards for embarrassing me."

"Sirius, you are hot and good in bed, therefore I will love you forever - I DARE you to actually say that!" Izzie grinned.

"No!"

"Oh, come on! It'll be so funny and he has a good sense of humor -"

"You know what? I think I'll write my vows _alone_," Iris grabbed the tissue and her bag and got up from the booth and stormed out of the cafe, an annoyed expression on her face.

Lily groaned and leaned in to the chair, "Great, I have to pester Sirius to cheer her up now."

"Lily ...?" Izzie asked, gazing at her hand where the diamond ring was.

"Oh, yeah, I'm engaged," Lily smiled as all of them squealed and her hand was passed around to every one who admired the ring.

"To James, right?" Nisa asked.

"No. To Amile," Lily rolled her eyes, "of course to James!"

"The ring is HUGE," Rissa said, examining it, "what is it with England? Are the boys all serious and not jerk like? Is that why you and Iris have found good looking, funny, smart men? I mean, come on."

Lily laughed.

***

"Hey," Sirius smiled as he entered their room. Iris was seated on the comfy armchair, her legs crossed and a notepad in her lap. Sirius went forward and she suddenly flipped the notepad over so that he wouldn't be able to see.

"What's that?" Sirius asked, coming over and kissing the top of her head. He sat down on the arms of the chair and Iris put her arms around his waist. He draped and arm over her shoulder.

"My vows," Iris said.

"Oh," Sirius chuckled.

"Have you written yours?"

Sirius laughed quietly and got up. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on it, rubbing his eyes, "Iris, I don't need to write my vows. I'll just say what I feel."

Iris looked down at the notepad. Then back up at him. Once again, she looked at the notepad. Then she threw it on the floor, and went over to him. Sirius smiled and took her into his arms.

***

"Lily! I was waiting for you for two hours. Where were you?" James grabbed Lily's waist as soon as she entered and pulled her to him.

"I went out with Izzie and people," Lily explained.

"Iris came back an hour ago," James raised an eye brow suspiciously.

"Yeah, we annoyed and irritated her a lot. She tried to write her vows and we kept on making inappropriate suggestions," Lily chuckled.

"Huh," James said, his tone very odd, "was it just you and the girls?"

"Yeah," Lily answered. She looked at him weirdly and then said, "well, I'm going to go take a bath. Excuse me."

Lily slipped out of James' arms, grabbed her night suit and went inside. The entire gang, including all of Iris' friends, were coming over so. Since Izzie was a muggle born, she was bringing over a projector with a screen so they could watch some horror movies.

Lily took off her clothes and stepped into the luxury shower. She felt her muscles unclench as the hot water poured over them, and relaxed her body. Lily grabbed the soap and began to rub it all over her body.

James was going to get dressed for the party. He realized that his black jeans were in the bathroom. Lily was taking a shower and he was sure she wouldn't mind him coming in, since he had seen her naked.

James was a bit confused. Sirius had told him that Iris and his relationship had sunk to such a comfortable place, that she didn't mind him walking in on her in the shower on seeing each other naked the _other_ way, when it _didn't_ involve sex.

It still wasn't like that with Lily and him. Deep down inside, they were _still _virgins.

But it was time to over come that. James stepped into the bathroom and saw that the entire bathroom was filled with steam. He could barely see Lily except for above the small of her back. The rest was all hidden by the tub and the steam.

A single drop of water was trickling down Lily's neck as the water attacked her. She was singing "Like A Virgin" under her breath, her voice sweet and tempting. Her voice had James struggling to undo his jeans and pull off his shirt before joining her in the bath.

He stepped in and Lily hadn't noticed yet. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Lily gasped and jumped. With a flick of his wand, he turned off the lights.

"James," Lily gasped as his lips began to scorch their way up and down her neck. James smiled against her throat.

* * *

Thanks a lot you guys, you basically made JD's ego three times the size of what it already was. LOL. Seriously, he was almost dancing yesterday when he read all your reviews.

ANY WAY, yes, JD is exactly like how I potrayed him. Except ... he's a bit more sarcastic and he tends to get a little dramatic at times. He's an annoying prick. (JOKING, JD! :D)

Hahahahahahah, yes. He had a girl friend. But he never keeps them for like more than a month. I always have to get him out of trouble with girls. Once, I even had to break up for him. (I still haven't forgotten the slap Janat gave me, JD!)

ANY WAY! So, I'm naming the sequel Dancing Barefoot. It just seems to go with the story. :)


	96. The Funniest Mistake Of All Time

"C'mon, some one help me, here," Izzie said, with an annoyed look on her face. All of them were in the lounge, seated on the comfortable leather seats. Since Izzie was a muggle born and knew how to handle technology, they left it all up to her.

"I'll help," Remus got up and began to look at the projector. Iris and Lily shared a look. There was something strange about Remus jumping to her rescue. He looked up at Izzie and grinned, "you jackass, you forgot the power switch."

He pressed the button and it began to work. Blood rushed up to Izzie's cheeks as she sat back down on the leather couch. Every one laughed at her foolishness and the projector began to play the horror film, the Omen.

Girls ... being girls, were fainting and swooning over Gregory Peck (okay, personally, I don't find him good looking but apparently, women in the seventies thought he was insanely hot, so ...) and the boys were making fun of Damien. James kept on saying he wanted to poke him and actually got up and began to poke the screen.

"Oh, he's divine," Nisa said, burying her hand in the bowl of potato chips.

"He looks like he's got a carrot up his arse," JD commented and six pillows came flying at him. James, Sirius, Remus, Ian, Amile and Matt burst out laughing.

"OW! Hey! Just because a guy looks like he's got a carrot up his arse doesn't mean -"

"Oh, shut up, JD."

"HEY! This is unfair. I'm so rejected."

"Yeah, you are."

"SEE!"

"JD, don't be a prat."

"Now I'm a prat?"

"Stop whining."

"Now I'm whining?!"

"JD!!!" every one in the room yelled. JD crossed his arms over his chest in a huffy manner and pretended to be angry at every one.

The only part when any of them actually got scared was when the sheet of glass cut the guy's head off. Terry, Rissa and Iris screamed extremely loudly and Lily ran out of the room. It took James and a lot of persuading to get her back in the room.

During the movie, Lily noticed that Izzie had leaned her head on Remus' shoulder and he had a slight smile on his face. Obviously, Remus was okay with just a small fling and Lily was glad that he was going back into the romance department.

In the end, when Damien turns around and smiles evily at the camera, every single person in the room screamed at the top of their lungs. There was an eerie silence around the house and then Iris suggested in a trembling voice that they watch some funny movie or something.

Every one was too scared and stunned to answer. Iris went over to the shelves and began to search her father's collection of movies.

"Hey!" Iris said, "let's watch GREASE."

Every one was enthusiastic about the musical. Every one knew the words to the song playing the opening credits and Sirius and James kept on making fun of Danny.

When Grease Lightening came on, Sirius immediately took an interest to the car. James thought that the moves were stupid and began to critisize them heavily. Amile and Ian fell asleep during the movie, while the rest all laughed and had fun.

James looked sideways at Lily and smiled. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, slowly making his way towards her lips. She pulled away and smiled, "I'll meet you in that small store room near the pool in two minutes. Go."

James grinned at her and then got up from his seat, announcing that he wanted a drink. He went to the store and waited.

"Sirius, I'm going to get more beers from the store, okay?" Iris said, getting up. Sirius pulled her back down and whispered in her ear seductively:

"Maybe I'll meet you there."

Iris rolled her eyes, but smiled as well. Before going to the store, she went to the bathroom. She splashed her face with water and rinsed her mouth before stepping out again.

She assumed that Sirius would already be there in the store, so she was a bit too eager to be going to get beer. When she opened the door, hands grabbed her around her waist and pushed her against the wall, their lips crashing down on hers.

Iris wrapped her arms around his neck and wondered why Sirius was seeming shorter than he really was. And this scent was different. And as he pulled back and buried his face in her neck, Iris' fingers twisted in his hair and she realized that it wasn't the silky locks, but stuck up hair ...

"James?" Iris asked in a horrified voice.

He pulled away and asked in the exact same tone, "_Iris_?"

Iris' hand flew up to cover her mouth which had formed an 'O'. She burst out of the store, yelling, "EW! Ew, _ew, _EW! What the fuck, James? EW!"

Sirius, Remus, Lily, Izzie, Nisa, Rissa, Terry, Amile and JD came running outside and when they saw Iris trying to wash her tongue in the kitchen and James laughing like a hyena, they burst out laughing as well. Every one understood what had happened. Lily doubled over and laughed so much she fell to the ground.

"You - you're such a pain in the arse, James!" Iris yelled coming over and pushing James so hard that he fell into the pool. While the rest laughed even harder, Iris smirked in victory. But James resurfaced and grabbed her ankle, pulling her into the water as well, still laughing. Iris smacked the back of his head and cracked up as well.

"Hey! Say it, come on, you know you want to," James said, waggling his eye brows.

"Say what? That I'm going to kill you with my bare hands?"

"No! Say it! That I'm a good kisser," James grinned.

"Prongs, you're the worst kisser I've ever kissed," Iris chuckled.

"Come on, you know I'm not."

"You don't know where to keep your tongue!"

"Well, you're not that much of a good kisser either," James retorted.

"Oh, great come back."

"Oh, you wound me, Hewson."

***

Lily was still laughing as she walked back towards the lounge. Iris and James had both gone up to their rooms to change out of their wet clothes, bickering the entire way. Lily was walking past a closet when suddenly hands grabbed her and pulled her in.

When Lily caught her breath, she saw the pale, slightly round face which had a crown of chocolate curls upon his head. His greenish brown eyes were intense as he asked, "is it true you're marrying Potter?"

"James," Lily corrected, "any way, yeah I am."

"Wow," Amile said, leaning in to the wall. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Lighting it, he took a long drag before saying:

"Never thought you were one of those girls."

"THOSE girls?" Lily asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah. I mean, if you like him so much why did you have him chasing you around like a dog for five years? Was his drooling not proof enough for you? Was my insane obsession with you not proof enough?"

"Amile ..."

"No, I want to know," he stepped forward until he was practically in her face, "you didn't even say good bye. Not one word. Not ONE reply to my billion letters?"

"Amile -"

"I hope you have a happy life with _James_," Amile said dully before going out of the closet, slamming the door.

***

"Haha, what happened with you and Iris today still takes the cake. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my entire life," Lily chuckled, as James and her got into bed. The sinking feeling in Lily's stomach was due to her conversation with Amile. She didn't know that she had hurt him so much. James seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hello? Earth to James?" Lily snapped her fingers and James' eyes went back to her face, "you okay?"

"Am I really a bad kisser?" James asked in a rush. Lily laughed and put her hands on either side of his face.

"James, Iris didn't mean it. You know, I'm surprised that after spending a year with her, you still can't tell when she's lying. I mean, it's so obvious."

"But am I?"

"No! Of course you're not! I think you're a great kisser."

James chuckled and pulled Lily into his arms. Lily snuggled in closer and rested her head on his chest while James draped an arm over her waist and pressed his cheek to her fiery hair.

"Is Iris a good kisser?" Lily asked, her voice burning with curiosity.

James shrugged, "she's okay."

"Rubbish!"

"Lily, to each, his own."

* * *

ARRRGHHH! Stop inflating JD's ego! Now he goes around telling people he's got a fan club some where around the world and I have to bring him back down to Earth!

Haha, the argument in the beginning actually happened with me and JD.

Er... some one asked me if JD is hot. Er, I can't really think THAT way about my best friend, but I guess, yeah. He's REALLY tall. Like, 6'2 tall. And he's got hazel eyes. :/ Haha, like James! But he's got like Chace Crawford's hair, but only black (the guy I made Remus).

But Amile is slightly better looking. (JD, don't go and kill me and Amile). But unlike JD, Amile is not a freako. :) HAHAHAHAHA! JD, you know you're the weirdest out of all of us. DON'T DENY IT!

ANY WAY, some one also asked me if I put some of my personality in any of the characters. HELL YEAH! Of course I did! I've got the best personalirty out of all of them. (JD and Amile, shut up. You know I do. ;D)

Iris has a huge chunk of my character, my friend Rida's character and Izza's charcater. Actually, I even put both of them in the story. Only as Rissa and Izzie. LOL.

Nisa is Mehrunisa, who we call Mer. :) She's my BEST friend. (I LOVE YOU, MER!)

AND NO! I do not live in Afghanistan, I live in PAKISTAN! WOO HOO! Pakistan ROCKS!

Some one also asked me how I know english. Um .... I went to school? What a dumb question. Do you really think third world countries have no education? Sheesh!

ANY WAY! So ... I am off to Mini Golf with JD and Amile and when I come back, I hope I have a lovely amount of reviews! ;) HINT HINT!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, some one said that Iris is a mary sue. FIrst of all, if JD sees that, he'll kill you. He's sort of obsessed with her. I know, weird. ANY WAY, HAHAHAHAHA, if any one in this world is as messed up as her, I'll change my name. She is sooooooo NOT a Mary Sue.


	97. Treasured Memories

**A/N:**Hey, guys. Okay, so ... I've decided to give you all a chapter which has really important memories from all the main characters. They all have something to do with the person they're in love with.

* * *

Sirius rolled around in his bed, smiling when his eyes came to rest on the sleeping girl right next to him. He was not one to get married. No one would ever point him out and say that he was the kids, family, marrying kind of guy. And he probably wouldn't have ever gotten even close to marriage if he hadn't met some one as extraordinary as Iris.

-X-

They had just given the Defence Against The Dark Arts O. W. L and were now, just relaxing under the beech tree by the lake. Remus was studying for Transfiguration, while James was playing around with a snitch. Wormtail watched him with awe, applauding every time he caught the fluttering ball. Sirius was looking around at the students in a bored fashion, resting his head on his folded up knees that he was hugging to his chest.

He looked at Mary MacDonald, who was laughing and fooling around with her friends by the lake. Sirius rolled his eyes in disgust. That girl was probably the fakest, most manipulative witch he had ever met.

His eyes rested on Lily Evans, and again, Sirius rolled his eyes. Lily Evans was beginning to get on his nerves. Why couldn't she just go out on ONE date with James so that he would stop talking about her?

Sirius moved on to the girl next to her. It was Iris Hewson, the girl who had punched him when he had _accidentally _kissed her. Sirius never got why the entire male population of Hogwarts was insane about her. Even the Slytherins.

But looking at her now, he understood. Her brown locks had been tied back in a french braid, her skin was pale and creamy, and her lips as red as the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. Her chocolate eyes were twinkling in the golden sunshine. Her feet were dipped in the cold water and Sirius saw how creamy, lean and toned her legs were. She had a book in her lap and was trying to memorize something.

She was so different. There was just something about her that told Sirius that he couldn't mess with her at all. Something about her told him that she wasn't like all those other girls that gave into him with just a smile.

Wormtail's high pitched squeak broke Sirius' trance and he said in an annoyed voice, "Put that away, will you. Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

James grinned and stuffed the snitch into his pocket, "if it bothers you."

Sirius sighed, "I'm bored. Wish it was full moon."

"You might," Remus said from behind his book with a dark expression, "we've still got transfiguration, if you're bored, you can test me. Here..." he shoved the book towards Sirius but he snorted.

"I don't need to look at that rubbish. I know it all." After all, Sirius and James had managed to turn themselves into animaguses without the help of any teacher or adult.

"This'll liven you up Padfoot," James said quietly, looking at something behind them, "look who it is."

Sirius' head turned and he became still, like a dog who had scented his prey. It was Snape. Sirius detested him and it was just the right thing that would make this boring afternoon entertaining. "Excellent," he said softly, "Snivellus."

Sirius looked over at Iris and saw that all the students had looked up to watch them. Only Lily and Iris seemed to not have noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere. They were still too absorbed in their revising.

"All right, Snivelly?" James said loudly, so that every one edged closer. Snape pulled out his wand but James yelled "EXPELLIARMUS!" before he could ever cast a curse at him.

Sirius cast a curse at Snape, and looked back to see if Iris was watching them. She was, a crease between her eye brows and she was biting her lower lip. Sirius got this strange urge to impress her and he began to make every one laugh, by making fun of Snape.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Iris laugh at one of his jokes. And that gave him the confidence to go on. But after a minute or two, she was back to her frowning. Evans was screaming at James, telling him that he was an arrogant toe rag.

"Hey, Evans!" James yelled after her, "EVANS!" But she hurried away and James turned to us with an annoyed expression, "what is with her?"

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate," Sirius said and he turned around and flashed a smile at Iris. It was the famous Sirius Black smile, that drove the entire female population of Hogwarts crazy.

Iris blinked twice at him, and then went back to her book. Sirius frowned. She should have smiled back or even waved or told him to come over. But she had just blinked at him, oblivious to his interest in her and had gone back to his book.

Sirius Black vowed that he would make Iris Hewson fall for him. Of course, it would be a piece of cake, seeing as he was the Great Sirius Black. He would make Iris Hewson his girl friend.

Two Days Later:

"Hewson! Hey - HEWSON! HEY! Wait up, will you? Jeez," Sirius panted as he caught up with Iris. Her eyes were a bit wide since Sirius and her didn't exactly get along after she punched him. That purple bruise remained on his jaw for an entire week and every one made fun of him.

Her hair was in a pony tail and Sirius wished that she would let it down because it looked so much better that way. She looked sort of impatient as Sirius caught his breath, "look, can this wait? I need to get to -"

"I wanted to know," Sirius said, coming a bit closer, "if you would go to Hogesmeade with me."

Iris stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Sirius frowned at her as she chuckled. She looked up at his face and the laughter drained from her expression and she said, "oh my God, you're serious?"

"Well ... yes."

"Nah," Iris said, smiling. She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked away, leaving Sirius horrified.

"NAH?" Sirius questioned, shocked.

"Yep," Iris chuckled before climbing the stairs, smiling to herself.

-X-

And here Sirius Black was, in bed with Iris, stroking her hair, getting married to her in two days. He smiled to himself. After all, he always kept his promises.

***

Iris leaned against the window in the lounge, a mug of coffee in her hand. She looked out at the streets of Dublin, smiling to herself. This was the place where she had actually had a real and normal life. A proper life with parents and siblings and ...

Two years ago, Iris would have killed to have her old life back. But now, she wasn't so sure. Now, she had excellent friends, some one who loved her, and a proper home. Sirius _was_ her home.

It seemed like her life was divided in to two sections. Life before Sirius and life with Sirius. And the life before Sirius seemed such a dark and sinsiter place. She remembered when she used to hate Sirius and when she realized that her dislike for him was only an act. An act so that she wouldn't fall for him.

-X-

It was the third night back, and Iris, Alison and Lily were sleeping soundly in their beds. Iris was having a dream about Sirius Black and broom cupboards. Of course that could only mean one thing ...

_His arms snaked around her waist as he pressed soft kisses to her throat, marvelling at the softness. He heard her gasp and she turned around in his arms to face him, "Sirius, why are we doing this?"_

_Sirius' eyes widened at the sound of his name on her lips. He pressed his lips to hers and then pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her black bra and flat stomach, "because I want you." He kissed her again before taking off his own shirt, "and you want me too."_

Iris woke up with a gasp. It took her a full five minutes to calm herself down and get her breathing steady. She looked out of the window and saw that it was still night and her watch told her it was three in the morning.

Iris sat up and didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes until one tickled her cheek as it streamed down. She hastily wiped them away and leaned her head on the carved headboard of her bed.

That dream brought her back down to Earth. How could she have let herself behave like a two year old? Life wasn't a pretend game and she was kidding herself.

Of course she liked Sirius Black. She had liked him ever since he had kissed her in that broom closet. It was only the commitment that she was afraid of. And also ... liking Sirius Black only meant one thing.

Heart ache.

She had had enough of it. Her mother, her father, her grand parents ... she had enough on her plate to deal with any way without a boy complicating her lif for her even more. She had cried enough tears.

She vowed to herself that she would never, ever, EVER, give in to Sirius Black.

-X-

Iris smiled to herself, and watched the sun shine over Dublin city. That promise had been kept _just_ to be broken.

***

Remus yanked the covers up to his chin as he agonized his head with unnecessary thoughts. They came to rest, finally on the girl he had currently taken a liking to. Izzie was ... different. Not like Alison. At all.

For some odd reason, she reminded him of Tonks. The girl that he had given Potions tutions to. Remus remembered how Iris had assumed that she was his secret admirer. Remus still didn't know who she was. His secret admirer remained a mystery.

For some weird reason, Remus suddenly began to miss Tonks. The pink haired girl who hated her name and was such a big klutz, she put trolls to shame.

-X-

"Remus!"

Remus turned around and saw Tonks running towards him, her hair a shocking pink and her cheeks flushed, her heart shaped face playing home to a smile that illuminated her face.

"Hey, Nymph," Remus chuckled as she caught up. Her smile vanished.

"Don't call me that," she ordered, her expression angry.

"Okay, yeah, I'm sorry," Remus smiled at her and abruptly, she beamed back.

"You'll never guess what!"

"What?"

"I got 87% in my Potions test!" Tonks grinned.

"Really?" Remus asked, with real joy. Tonks nodded eagerly and Remus grinned widely. Abruptly, she threw her arms around Remus' neck and kept on muttering "thank you."

She obviously didn't feel how Remus had suddenly stiffened up because then she would have withdrawn her arms, but she didn't. She kept on muttering thank yous and Remus patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Tonks ... it's just a bloody test," Remus said, trying to cover up his confusion. When she had touched him, tingles burst all over his body. He had never felt them before. Not with Alison. Not with any body.

He watched the pink haired, third year wave at him and make her way back down the hall.

-X-

Remus dragged his hand on his arm, remembering the feeling. It was so ... filled with pleasure. He wondered why Tonks made him feel that way, rather than Alison or Izzie.

***

Lily was walking down the streets of Dublin, about to go to the corner shop to pick up some beers and chips for tonight. She was passing a shop, and looked in to a window where she saw a box of Henry's finest darkest chocolates.

As soon as she saw the box of chocolates, Lily burst out laughing. They brought on a road of memories ...

-X-

"Hey, um, Evans?"

Lily turned around, and saw James Potter. Black and Lupin were laughing together in a corner behind them. James was tall for a second year boy. His hair was ruffled, and he was wearing a black coat with the Gryffindor scarf wrapped around his neck.

Behind Lily, Iris giggled and went away saying, "I don't want to intrude. See you at the gate, Lily!"

"Wh - bu - _Iris!_" Lily groaned as she watched the brunette look back over her shoulder and wink at Lily. Lily turned back to James and demanded, "WELL? What do you want?"

"Uh ..."

"Potter, I haven't got all day."

"Your hair looks lovely," James said suddenly. Behind him, Sirius and Remus burst into a fit of laughter, and Lily couldn't blame them.

"Okay. Anything else?" Lily asked, trying not to laugh by biting her lower lip.

"Um, uh," James looked alarmed now and threw a desperate look at the pair of laughing Marauders behind them.

"Potter," Lily groaned, "my friend is waiting for me."

"Okay, fine!" James threw his hands in to the air and took out a red box of chocolates and thrust them into Lily's hands. Lily looked up at him questioningly and he asked, "will you go out with me?"

Lily stared at him, before unexpectedly, her hand (acting on it's own accord) shot up and slapped Potter straight across the face. Remus and Sirius choked with laughter and James looked back at Lily with horror, a hand covering his red cheek.

"No!" Lily spat at him, "I wouldn't go out with you, even if it was a choice between you and the Giant Squid! I'm insulted that you ever thought you had a chance with me!"

Lily turned on her heel and walked away, over to Iris, who herself was laughing herself blue. Behind her, she heard James hiss, "oh, shut the hell up, prats."

-X-

Lily walked in to the shop and asked the shop keeper to give her that box of chocolates. She quickly went to the corner shop, bought the supplied and headed back to the house. She dumped everything on to the kitchen table except for the chocolates and ran up to her room.

James was lying down on the bed, reading his book. Lily grinned at him and sat down beside him and handed him the chocolates. James looked confused for a second as he stared down at the red box.

Suddenly, he looked up, and grinned back at her before bursting into laughter.

***

If some one had told James Potter, before 1977, that he would end up engaged to Lily Evans, he would have said that they were dellusional. After all, Lily hadn't warmed up to him until his seventh year.

Before he began to like Lily, he knew what chasing looked like. Sirius had tried to get this girl called Rachel to go out with him, but she kept on refusing and he wouldn't back off until she said yes.

James did the same with Lily, but like Rachel, she didn't give in. She just began to hate him even more.

James still wondered how he had done it. How he had finally managed to get Lily to go out with him. How he - for the love of God - how he managed to get engaged to her.

-X-

They had just won the Quidditch final. It was the end of the sixth year and the entire common room was filled with the smell of drink and drunk students were lying around every where.

James stepped over to where the red headed, green eyes girl was talking to her friends, Iris Hewson, the girl who Sirius was insane about and the shy, brainy Alison Stewart.

"HEY, EVANS! Evans, it's me! ME, JAMES POTTER! Who you LOVE to call Jamesie when we're alone," James winked at her enthusiastically as the entire room turn to stare at them.

Lily stared at James with a horrified look. Iris looked at James with disgust written all over her face. Alison's eyes were wide and she was struggling not to laugh.

While Lily still stared at James, her lips parted in shock and her green eyes wide and scary, Sirius stumbled over to them, obviously drunk. He sweeped his dark hair out of his eyes, and looked around. His eyes set on the brunette and he grinned. Iris groaned as Sirius began to hit on her.

"COME ON, LILY!" James yelled over the music. He grabbed her hands and began to swing her around, "DANCY DANCY -"

"Potter!" Lily hissed angrily, "let go of me at once or it's detention."

"Oopsie daisy!" James grinned and suddenly pulled Lily closer so that they were practically nose to nose. Lily's expression suddenly changed. It went from being angry to confused.

"Lily ..." James whispered her name and Lily blinked, "go out with me."

Lily's expression hardened again as she said, very loudly and clearly, "no. No, no, no. For the last time, NO!"

"Go out with me."

"I just said no!"

"You said, "for the last time no." Now you have to say yes. Go on, Lils."

"Shut the hell up Potter."

She freed her self from his hands and walked away, back to Iris who was fighting with Sirius. Sirius was grinning because clearly, he seemed to be winning it as well. Iris sighed happily as Lily whisked her away from the good looking Gryffindor.

"Girls are so _frustrating_," Sirius groaned, coming over to James. He nodded knowingly.

* * *

I had so much fun writing this chapter! HAHA, especially the last part and the beginning.

Okay, um, so JD made me promise that I will write this, so here goes : He says that he loves all of his admirers and that if they were to come to pakistan - ugh, JD, I'm sorry I can't continue! X(

Some one said they would DO JD. AAAAAA! EWWWWW! Please don't say stuff like that. JD's like my brother. Do YOU want to hear stuff like THAT about your brother? :6

Any ways, some one wants me to describe what Amile looks like. Okay. Amile is so insanely pale, that his skin looks like it's about to break any minute. Honestly, when he's sick, he even get's a green tinge. People started calling him Edward Cullen. He's got chocolate coloured hair, that almost reahces his shoulders. All the girls at school are in LOVE with him. But he's so oblivious to it all, that JD and I just laugh at him. I get angry at times as well. :P

People call us three Bitch, Slut and Whore. Seriously, they do. I'm the bitch, JD's the whore and Amile's the slut. People really hate us at times. ;D

And some one asked if Amile is really like how I described him in the story. Well, no. He wanted me to make him all hurt and broken because he loves tragic characters. In real life, he's really funny and very stupid and dim ... well, so the girls who like him say. :P

Yes, two sequels are coming after this. A happy one, that is named Every Breath You Take after the song by the Police and the 'sad' sequel which is called Dancing Barefoot (named after the song. The cover by U2)

BTW, I'm leaving for London on 1st August but don't worry, my sister is taking her lap top so I'll be able to update.

There are ... I THINK ... ten chapters left of WTSGB.

I can't believe it's almost finished. I can remember sitting down with a bottle of coke and beginning the story, while listening to the Bono and the Corrs version of WTSGB. :) Ah, good times.

You know, I'm surprised that I never lost interest in this story. I always get bored. But I just kept on writing and never got bored. :) I remember getting a bit put off around the 50th chapter, cause every thing was so perfect and nice.

I don't do perfect and nice. I like DRAMA.

YAY! The wedding is in the next chapter!


	98. A Dream Wedding

Iris rolled over to her side, wondering why the bed was seeming so big and ... empty. Wait. Her movement should have crushed Sirius. Where was he? Why wasn't he in bed, seeing as it was only nine in the morning? Why was her head throbbing with pain? And why, for some reason, was this day seeming so special?

Iris then sat up with a gasp. Of course ... today was the day. THE day. Her wedding day. That's why Sirius wasn't in bed. And her head was hurting with pain because she had gone out and gotten drunk with her girl friends last night.

Iris cringed when she remembered how Lily and her had gotten on to that small, round stage in the middle of the bar and had danced to a very loud song. In the end, they even kicked bottles and smashed them until they were thrown out of the bar.

But today was her wedding day! No wonder she was feeling so excited! Iris performed the charm on herself, that would erase effects of drunkenness. Her head was instantly better and she climbed out of bed.

Iris remembered that Lily had to pick her dress up from the dry cleaners. But since Iris was awake, she might as well go get it herself. Iris pulled on her black skinny jeans and an red, oversized lumberjack shirt that smelled a lot like her father's cologne. Iris smiled and pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and put on her converse shoes before literally skipping out of the house.

Since the dry cleaners wasn't that far away, Iris decided to walk. She looked up at the sky and saw that it was a perfect day. It was clear, with a few covering clouds. There was a light breeze, that was fresh on every one's face.

Iris was walking past one of the shops, when she stopped and choked with laughter.

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were asleep in front of one of the shops. Iris assumed that they must have been too drunk last night to make it home. Sirius was curled up on the bench, while James was kipping on a sack of clothes for a charity shop. Remus was curled up on the other side of the bench and Peter was asleep on the pavement. He had arrived just yesterday for the wedding.

Iris chuckled and walked up to them. She shook Sirius a bit, but he groaned. She began to poke him and Sirius slapped her hand away. Iris then slapped his shoulder sharply and Sirius yelled, "OW!"

His eyes were wide as he looked around at the streets and then back up at Iris, "oh, don't tell me..."

"Yep. You spent the night outside," Iris chuckled as Sirius stood up. He stumbled a bit and Iris saved him from not falling. She laughed quietly and performed the charm on Sirius.

"Thank you," Sirius smiled and pulled her into a hug, "how weird is it that the _bride_ finds the groom -"

"You and I are weird," Iris laughed and pulled back to kiss him. Suddenly, a bag full of clothes came flying at both of them. They looked back down and saw that James was standing up.

He grinned and said, "cut that out before I gag. Oh, _hell_, I feel like crap. Did we spend the night outside?"

"Yeah," Sirius chuckled as Iris performed the charm on him, too. She did it to the other two boys as well, even though they were still sleeping. Sirius kicked Peter and he groaned in his sleep.

"Go away, Mum ..." Peter mumbled.

"I'm not your stupid mother, Wormtail," Sirius chuckled, pulling him up by his arm. James woke up Remus, who yawned widely and over reacted over the fact that they had spent the night outside.

"Hey - isn't the groom not supposed to see the bride until she ... walks down the aisle or something?" Remus asked, grinning at Iris, who just shrugged.

"Okay, I have to go and pick up my dress," Iris chuckled, "you four - should go to the Hotel where we've payed for your suite. Come on, go. Remember. It's called Avari."

While James, Remus and Peter mumbled goodbyes and turned away, Sirius grabbed Iris' waist and pulled her to him, catching her lips in a sweltering kiss. He chuckled and pulled back and kissed the tip of her nose before saying, "I'll see you at the wedding."

"Yeah," Iris rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'll be the one in white."

***

She was standing in front of the mirror, that showed the reflection of every inch of her body. Her black hair were twisted up in an elegant knot, her flick resting on her forehead stubbornly, no matter how hard they tried to pin it to her head. There was no make up on her face, except for some mascara. Diamond earnings glittered and illuminated her face, going well with her pale skin. And the _dress_ ... the silver design at the hem, was glittering and giving the dress a radiant glow.

Iris sighed as she felt the smooth material against her skin. She slipped her feet into the white high heels and walked outside, where Lily, Terry, Izzie, Rissa and Nisa were waiting.

They all sighed collectively as she entered the room. Lily's eyes filled with tears at seeing her best friend, who had lead one hell of a miserable life, actually _glowing_ with happiness.

"So ...?" Iris asked, twirling around, her eyes lit up.

None of them could say anything. But thankfully, Iris seemed to understand. She held out her arms and they all came forward. The six girls embraced. "Oh, God, I'm going to cry," Iris moaned. They all laughed.

"Lily ... wow," Iris said as she took in the sight of her. Lily was wearing that red dress, the one with the black designs. It was strapless and fell to the ground very stylishly. Lily's hair were also pulled up in a knot.

"I'm nothing compared to you," Lily squeezed Iris' hand.

"Okay, so, the wedding is starting in ten minutes so we're going to go and get our seats, okay?" Rissa said. She came forward and kissed Iris' cheek. The other followed suit before leaving the room.

Lily added some finishing touches to Iris' hair before pulling up a blue garter from her purse.

"Lily -"

"This is mine and I want it back, so it's borrowed. It's something blue and it's very old. And ... this dress is new!" Lily chuckled, handing Iris the blue garter. Iris stared back at her best friends, tears in her chocolate eyes.

"Come here, Ire," Lily smiled and pulled her best friend into a hug. Then Iris pulled the garter on to her leg, knowing that Sirius would later have to remove it with his teeth.

"Okay, Iris. The wedding is starting. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"No panicking?"

"None."

"Have you written your vows?"

"No."

"NO?! Iris -"

"I'm just going to say what I feel, Lily. And Sirius is going to do the same. We're not going to prepare a speech and make it all like a -"

"Okay," Lily chuckled. The music had started. It was a very nice combination of guitar, and very light violin (imagine bittersweet symphony by the verve). Iris had warned them not to play the typical wedding songs. Lily leaned forward and kissed Iris' cheek before grabbing her bouquet and meeting Remus outside the room, so that they could walk down the aisle together.

Iris heard footsteps. She grabbed the bouqet, which was a mixture of Irises, Lilies, and roses. When she turned around, she saw James, who himself looked awestruck. He was wearing a black tux, with a red tie, probably to match Lily's dress. His voice was thick with emotion when he said, "you look so beautiful, it's not even remotely funny."

Iris quickly wiped her eyes and gave a watery chuckle. James bent down and kissed her cheek before taking her hand. He smiled down at her and asked, "ready?"

Iris nodded, "ready."

As they walked outside, on to the flat cliff that over looked the sea, Iris saw that they had done a brilliant job. The trees around them were covered in twinkling fairy lights. It was sunset, so it was all red and orange, the sea a mixture of paints. The seats were all golden and the aisle was like a sea of liquid gold, covered in scattered rose petals ...

She looked forward and saw him. He was standing under a canopy of all sorts of white flowers, supported by golden polls. He was dressed in a black tux, his tie white. His black hair fell in to his eyes, and as soon as he saw Iris, he let out a huge sigh. Iris smiled back at him, wishing the wetness in her eyes would go away all ready.

As they reached the canopy, James bent down and kissed Iris' cheek once again. He winked at Sirius and then took his seat at the front row. Sirius held out his hand, and Iris joined him underneath the canopy, their hands entwined and standing a little bit too close for the minister's approval.

"We are gathered here today to watch this man and this woman ..."

Iris would have given anything to stop the flow of tears. The entire time, Sirius and her had their foreheads joined together, ignoring the minister's coughs which indicated for them to part.

"And now, we will have the vows," the minister said, "Sirius, you first ..."

Sirius pulled back a bit and though for just a second before saying, "I have had my fair share of girls - Wait! No, no reason to get mad, Ire, let me finish -" the crowd laughed and Iris' frown disappeared - "but not even one of them I ever actually wanted, liked, _loved_. Not one of them was able to make me feel like I could do absolutely anything. My entire life, for all the people I had ever met, I had to change one thing or the other about myself, but for you, I had to change nothing. Which is why I'm not Sirius Black without you."

Iris smiled at him, feeling her heart go wild as she looked back into his brown eyes, watching those purple flecks dance around. She sighed a bit. How could she beat a speech like that?

"And now, Iris, if you please ..."

Iris just said the first thing that came to her mind, "I love you. And I'm not just saying that because I want you to say those words back to me, I'm saying it because there's a bone deep _need_ for me to tell you how much I do. This year, I was torn, ripped into pieces and I thought I had lost myself, thinking that I was damaged beyond repair. But some how, you managed to join every shred back together and make me whole again. And for that ... and the other million things that I adore about you ... I love you. You are and always will be my everything."

Sirius bent down towards her and was about to touch her lips when the minister said angrily, "oh for God's sake, not right now!"

"Hurry up, will you," Sirius said, annoyed. The audience laughed as the minister frowned.

"May we have the rings?" he asked, still frowning. Lily stepped forward and handed him the two rings out of the pouch.

"Iris Teresa Hewson, do you take Sirius to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked, his voice irritated. He kept on throwing dirty looks at Sirius who would just laugh at him.

"I do," Iris said, her voice choked because of all the tears.

"Sirius Owen Black - what? Not Owen? Oh, sorry. Sirius Orion Black, do you take Iris to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Sirius was still struggling not to laugh because of the minister's mistake, said, "I do."

"Ladies and Gentleman, by the power invested in me by the city of Dublin, I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Finally!" Sirius exclaimed as the entire audience burst into applause. Iris chuckled as he pulled her to him and his lips came crashing down on hers. Iris threw her arms around his neck and Sirius almost lifted her from her feet. Iris' cheeks were flushed as they pulled apart and Sirius touched her forehead with his.

"I love you," Iris sighed.

Sirius bent forward and kissed her, "say it again."

"I love you."

"And again."

"I love you."

"And again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

"I love you."

"And again."

"Sirius!" Iris chuckled as he laughed and pulled away, locking his right hand with hers as they walked back down the aisle, both of them unable to keep the foolish grins off their faces.

***

After the ceremony, every one moved to the other side of the cliff for the party. It was under another canopy of flowers, supported by golden polls which were also twinkling with fairy lights. White tables with golden chairs were surrounding the dance floor which was also a sea of melted gold.

Sirius had to steer Iris to the dance floor for the customary first dance. Iris' cheeks were still flushed with joy, something that rarely happened. As he pulled her to her, he snaked one arm around her thin waist and one hand locked it's fingers with her left hand.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

"You picked 'Iris?'" Iris asked accusingly. She always thought that the lyrics of the song were a bit too gay.

"Hey," Sirius defended himself, "we can't exactly dance to Michael Jackson or rock songs at a wedding, you know."

Iris chuckled, "aw! Let's get them to put on Billie Jean! Come on! Sirius, go! Maybe they even have Remember The Time -"

"Iris, don't be retarded," Sirius laughed.

"Hey," Iris chuckled, "we haven't even been married for an hour and we already bickered."

"Which means nothing has changed," Sirius smiled and pulled her closer. Iris sighed and let her head rest against his neck.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Soon, other couples began to join them on the dance floor. James and Lily, Remus and Izzie, JD and Rissa ... a lot of people were feeling the need to dance.

"You invited Professor McGonagall?" Iris asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"What?" Sirius asked, trying to defend himself, "she was my favourite teacher. I had to call Minnie."

"Ugh, don't call her 'Minnie', Sirius, it's sounds SO wrong -"

"You want to hear the other nicknames that I -"

"No, thank you," Iris chuckled.

***

"Lily, you should wear red. Why don't you ever wear red? You look absolutely amazing. I'm getting really annoyed with Mike Martin, over there. He wont stop staring at you," James muttered.

Lily chuckled, "so I don't look like a ketchup bottle?"

"You look like a very sexy ketchup bottle," James chuckled and pulled her closer. Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and looked around at the other couples dancing.

Remus was dancing with Sirius' cousin, Tonks. Both of them seemed to be enjoying the party. JD was dancing with Izzie, while Nisa and Amile were moving together as well. Larry Smith was dancing with Amelia Bones. Lily had heard that they had gotten back together. Amos Diggory with his girlfriend, Peter with Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene and Jerry Thomas.

Iris was laughing uncontrollably because Sirius was making fun of one of the waiters, who asked him if he was gay secretly. (Haha, this actually happened once to a friend of mine!)

"What?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening.

"I was just wondering ... are you gay?"

"Dude," Sirius said, his eyes still wide and his tone giving of the impression that he though that the waiter was really stupid, "if I was gay, would I be marrying a girl?"

"Do I LOOK like I'm gay?" Sirius asked Iris, his expression still troubled. Iris stopped laughing and became very interested with her shoes.

"Iris?" Sirius asked, his eyes widening.

"You know, my ankle is hurting, I'm going to -"

"No! Oh, my God! I do, don't I?"

"You're just too pretty!" Iris burst out laughing.

"Pretty? I'm WHAT? But - but - _no_!"

"You don't want to be pretty?"

"Well - yeah, but use good looking or something not _pretty _..."

Iris laughed again and Sirius got annoyed, "it's not funny, Iris!"

As the song ended, Lovers In Japan came on and Sirius got a mischievous grin on his face. As the song went went forward, and the fast part suddenly came on, he began spinning her around until she screamed for him to stop.

***

"Sirius, just because you learned how to waltz, doesn't mean you render me incapable of ever being able to walk again," Iris groaned as she sat down on one of the golden chairs, rubbing her throbbing ankle. It wasn't allowing her to dance any more but Sirius insisted, saying that it wasn't fair.

"Dance with ... I don't know ... dance with Lily!"

"No way," Lily sighed, she came and collapsed on the chair next to Iris, and began to rub her ankle as well, "my high heels are killing me. We should NEVER shop at Strawberry again."

"Yeah," Iris groaned.

"BUT I WANT TO WALTZ, LILY! GET BACK HERE!" James yelled playfully.

"James!" Lily hissed, "I can't dance any more!"

"But I want to waltz!" James moaned, "come on, Lily! Take of your high heels if it's such a big issue."

"Iris!" Sirius groaned.

"Sirius!" Iris mimicked his tone. James laughed at that. Only Iris could ever make fun of Sirius that way.

"I want to dance," Sirius pouted.

James sighed, "me, too."

Suddenly, both of them got this marauder grin on their face. And soon enough, the entire place was roaring with laughter as they watched Sirius and James basically skip around the dance floor, trying to waltz.

***

Iris sat on one of the golden chairs, her dress pulled back over her knee to reveal her leg which had the garter around it. Sirius had to drop down to one knee and had to gently slide it down with his teeth. James and Remus were howling with laughter at Iris' insane blush. Sirius winked at Iris and then threw it at Remus, who immediately stopped laughing and stared at Sirius who was currently in a fit of laughter with Iris.

***

Iris took a deep breath and threw her bouquet high in the air. It soared and went right into the hands of a girl who JD had flirted with a couple of minutes ago. She looked at the black haired boy who winked at her, and blushed furiously.

***

When it was time for them to leave, Lily had to literally rip Iris away from Sirius and take her upstairs so that she could get ready for the journey. They were leaving for her honeymoon tonight, and of course, Iris couldn't go around in a wedding dress.

She pulled on her black skinny jeans and a black, elbow sleeved blouse that went a bit below her hips, emphasizing them. Iris let her hair fall back down and Lily welcomed the familiar gothic Iris. The angel like look didn't suit her at all no matter how good she looked in it.

All the remaining guests, which were basically only fifty people, their closest friends, made their way to where the black porsche was. Iris went outside and hugged her best friends.

"You know, I really did hope that you would scream "you are hot and good in bed" in your vows," Rissa chuckled as Iris pulled away from her. Iris burst out laughing and turned to JD.

"You have to come and visit Ireland, do you understand me?" he tried to be all strict, but really, JD couldn't pull it off at all.

"Okay," Iris laughed and ruffled his hair. His hand immediately jumped up to smooth it as he frowned at her.

"You know I hate it when people touch my hair."

"Don't be such a girl, JD."

JD laughed, "on this trip, you've called me a child, a typical boy and a girl. WELL I CAN'T BE ALL THREE OF THEM, CAN I?" he demanded. Iris laughed and hugged him one last time before moving on to her _bestest_ friends ever.

She hugged Remus, James and Lily at the same time. James groaned and said, "you're stepping on my foot, Iris!"

Iris picked up her foot and let it charge down on his shoe, stabbing it. James cried out in pain. Iris chuckled and ruffled his hair. James tried to scowl at her but failed miserably and laughed.

"So I'll see you back in England?" Iris asked, kissing all three of them on the cheek.

"Yep," Remus smiled and pulled her into another hug, "have a good time. All though, I can't imagine how you can with only that prat for company."

"Oh, I can think of many ways," Iris grinned.

"Slut," Remus remarked playfully.

Iris smacked the back of his head and then headed down the steps, where Sirius was loading the car with their suitcases. He had just taken off the jacket of his tux, rolled up his sleeves and had loosened the tie.

When Iris reached the bottom, he pulled her into a kiss as they were showered with rice and every one was cheering and wooping for them. Sirius pulled away and laughed at Iris' blush. He opened the car door for her and she got in. Sirius ran over to James, Remus and Lily and after giving them quick hugs and shaking hands with JD, Amile and Ian, he ran back to the car.

Iris waved at them and yelled, "I LOVE YOU ALL!"

There was a scream of "We love you, too!"s and as the car started, she turned to Sirius and asked, "do I get to know where we are going now?"

"Nope," Sirius grinned, "you'll just have to wait and see."

Iris smiled to herself and let her fingers lock with his free hand and her head fell on to his shoulder. Sirius bent down and quickly kissed her hair. They'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Aw, I loved this chapter. It's probably my favourite. Maybe even my best. I was in the mood to write when I wrote this one. ;)

Ilovejamespotter: OMG! Isn't with or without you like, the perfect song for them? You know, like 'on a bed of nails she makes me wait', and 'through the storm they reach the shore, she gives it all but he wants more' and 'she gives herself away' and 'his hands are tied, his body bruised, she got him with nothing to win and nothing left to loose."

With or without you has been named the most unhatable song of all time.

4evsSmeds543: HEY! JD didn't ask for a fanclub! And he didn't say all his admirers would DO him, some one else did! NO one can insult him! Sure,_ I_ can insult him, BUT NO ONE ELSE CAN! JD is one hell of an awesome friend, so what if he likes to go out with girls? If it wasn't for JD, I wouldn't even BE here! He helped me through a really hard part of my life!

And that is why, no one can insult him._ I_ can, but no one else can!

Sorry. I'm very overprotective about those two idiots. Especially JD since I've known him since, like, I was ten.

SOme one asked me which language I talk in with my friends. Well, since JD lived in Britain till he was 9, he's not that good in Urdu so we mostly talk in English but we always swear in URDU. Haha, like kutee and haram ki zadi...

Some one asked why every one calls us Bitch, SLut and WHore. Well, I'm the bitch because every one hates me since I'm best friends with two very targeted boys. Amile is the slut because his jeans are very tight (HAHAHAHAH!) and JD is the whore because ... well, JD is the whore.


	99. Fights And Pies

Since Iris had left right after the wedding, it was up to Lily to get the house all cleaned up before they all headed back to England. She didn't ask James or Remus to help because they would just destroy it more, rather then clean it.

James was not home at the moment, because he had gone to return the car. This time, they were going to take a portkey in Dublin, and get to England in one go. Since Sirius wasn't with them, it was okay if they took a long portkey.

Lily was fixing the cushions on the leather couches when the door bell rang. Lily sighed and went to open it. She flung the wooden door open and came face to face with Amile, who was squinting because of the Dublin sunshine.

"Hi, Amile," Lily turned away from the door, leaving it open for him. She heard the door close and Lily went into the living room asking him, "do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, yeah, a butterbeer would be nice," Amile said, running a hand through his locks.

Lily went into the kitchen and took a glass from the wooden cupboard. Cracking open a bottle, she poured the honey coloured liquid into the glass and took it back into the living room where Amile was.

She handed it to him, but he was too late to take it and it accidently crashed on the carpet, staining it. Lily moaned, "oh, God! I spent three hours cleaning this room! I'm so sorry, Amile, I'm a klutz, just hang on a sec -"

"Lily, it's okay -" he followed her out into the hall.

"No, that carpet is ancient! Iris is going to kill me -"

"Of course she wont. She loves you too much."

And before Lily knew it, he grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the wall, his brownish green eyes intense as he said, "just like every one, including me, does."

Lily's green eyes widened, "wh - wha -"

Before she knew it, Amile was kissing her. His lips were soft and warm against hers, but it still was unacceptable. Lily pulled away quickly and asked, "what the hell, Amile?"

Suddenly, the door slammed shut and Lily looked over Amile's shoulder to see James, his hazel eyes cold and his hair wind blown. James sighed and shook his head, muttering, "why do I even bother?"

He stalked past Lily and stormed up to his room, while Lily yelled, "James, it's not what you think - JAMES! LISTEN TO ME!"

"No, YOU listen to ME, Lily," James yelled, turning around, "I am so fucking tired of you playing me like I'm some sort of doll! Well, not any more, okay? Enough is enough. I can't hang around you while you go off being promiscuous with _Amile_."

He whirled back around and slammed the door shut to his room. Lily ran up the stairs, towards it yelling, "James, please listen, PLEASE?!"

Lily turned around and grabbed a vase from one of the shelves around the stairs and threw it at Amile's head, "thanks a lot, you son of a bitch."

Amile looked troubled as he dodged it and nervously, plunged his fists into the pockets of his black hoodie. When he spoke, his voice was rough and husky, the way it got when he was nervous, "I'm so sorry, I didn't -"

"Just shut up, ass, just shut the hell up!" Lily screamed, seeing red all over. She ran to James and her room and began to knock on the door, her voice changing instantly as she talked to him.

"James, please open up, let me explain, please," Lily pleaded as she knocked on the door again. There was no answer. But she heard a crash of glass and that scared Lily beyond words.

"James, you saw me! I pulled away as soon as I could! James - please," Lily pounded on the door with her hand, "James - OPEN UP THIS DAMN DOOR!"

There was no answer. Lily pressed her ear to the wood of the door, hoping to hear something. She heard very heavy breathing and for some reason, it made Lily nervous, "James - please, please don't do this."

Lily felt a tear slide down her cheek as she whispered again, "don't do this."

She was about to turn away from the door, feeling rejected and unwanted when it suddenly opened up and hands grabbed her, and pulled her into the room. He slammed her up against the wall, and before Lily knew it, they were both kissing a bit furiously, if not violently. She heard the fabric ripping under their hands as he backed her to the bed, on which the fell on in a heap.

***

"James, you know it. You know it really well that I don't love any one but you. Why can't you just ... believe me?" Lily asked, as his hands traced patterns on her bare back. He seemed to have calmed down a bit, and was listening to Lily.

"Because ... Lily, you don't understand. I still wake up thinking "what should I do to impress Evans today?" you know. I mean, I chased you for FIVE years. I still can't think that you're mine."

"Of course you can," Lily kissed his lips, "I'm marrying you, aren't I? James, you just have to believe me."

James stiffened for a bit and he went into one of his deep thoughts. Then he sighed and relaxed, pulled Lily closer and kissed the top of her head, "I believe you. And I trust you, as well. I just don't believe and trust other people."

Lily was quiet for a moment, thinking his answer over. James suddenly asked, "do you think Amile is still here?"

Lily listened hard for a second and heard the sound of some one pacing coming from downstairs. Remus was out with Izzie, so it could obviously be only Amile.

Lily suddenly gasped. She went over the last thrity minutes and she tore herself away from James, a horrified look on her face, "you didn't put the charm around the room, did you?"

When James shook his head, Lily screamed angrily, "you're nasty, James Potter, you're unbelievable! UNBELIEVABLE!"

She got up from the bed, quickly pulling on her bra and underwear. She got up and suddenly burst into tears, "how could you do this, James? He's - he's going to - oh, God -"

"Hey," James said in that soothing voice as he got up and pulled Lily into a hug, "hey, I think you know why I did it, Lil. And the reason why you're crying is because you're glad I did it as well, and you feel guilty about that."

Lily hung on to James' chest as she choked on her tears, "he's - he'll be s - so hurt."

"He needs to bring himself back down to Earth and you know that," James said soothingly. He pressed his lips to the top of her head and soon, they heard the front door slam shut and a car's tyres screeching as it drove away.

***

"No! What do you mean you don't have my pie? Yes, Madam, I will have my pie! I MUST HAVE MY PIE! I am determined to have my pie! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY PIE, DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ME, WOMAN?! THAT PIE WILL BE MINE! Mark my words, I am coming over and that pie will be mine. _MINE_!" JD slammed down the phone and grabbed his car keys. His mother was a muggle, so he knew all about delivery.

As he got into his car, a jeep parked on his driveway and Amile came out of it. He yelled, "JD! Where are you going?"

"THEY'RE HOLDING MY PIE HOSTAGE, AMILE! My chocolate pie! I'm going to go get it! I NEED MY PIE! I HAVE _NEEDS_!" JD yelled almost hysterically. Amile stared at him before shaking his head and getting into JD's car.

"I just did something really stupid," Amile groaned, "it was so stupid that I actually want to pick up a knife and plunge it into my heart -"

"Woah, let's not get too dramatic, eh?" JD chuckled, "what did you do? Usually, I'm the one who gets into shit and you pull me out."

"Yeah, but this time, I'm the one who's in shit," Amile groaned and pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"Okay, what did you do?" JD laughed as he drove down the road.

"I kissed Lily," Amile said and out of the corner of his eye, he saw JD's jaw drop, "but that's not even half of it. I kissed Lily and JAMES saw."

"WHAT? Amile, what the hell is wrong with you?!" JD demanded, "you kissed Lily IN FRONT of James?"

"James just _happened_to walk into the room at the exact same moment!" Amile hissed.

JD's eyes widened, "what if you ruined their relationship? Did he understand? Did they make up?"

Amile's expression was suddenly cold, "oh, they made up, alright."

JD stared at him in a confused manner before he finally got it and burst out laughing, "oh, man! Seriously? At four o clock in the AFTERNOON? Even I'M not that needy!"

When Amile didn't cheer up, JD saw that it was actually time to be serious and give his best friend some advice. JD cleared his throat and said, "Amile, you need to get over her. She's not going to come back to you."

"But -"

"No! I had to see Iris, _IRIS_, get married to a freaking Johnny Depp look alike. I know it's not easy. It's never easy and it never will be. You just need to lock your affections up in a box and just shove it away to the most unnecessary of all places."

"JD -"

"Look, Amile, you're forgetting that I'm in the same place as you. At least you didn't have to see Lily get married," he mumbled the last part. There was a silence in the car, which was finally broken by Amile, who said with a grin on his face.

"So about that pie ..."

* * *

Hahaha, this entire pie thing actually happened. We ordered these chocolate pies but the shop gave them to some one else. JD grabbed the phone from me and yelled at them. I've never seen him so angry. :P

Okay, so this Amile/Lily/James thing was planned from the minute I introduced Amile. Heehee, he loves being the villan. But how I've potrayed him in this story is not at all like what he is in real life.

Yeah, JD, Amile and I are pretty crazy. Heehee, we even stalked Bono and Larry Mullen(the drummer and lead singer of U2 once). We saw them at a pub in London, at Earl's Court and we stalked them until I yelled out : "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Some one asked me what is JD's real name. HAHAHAHAHA, he would kill me if I told you. LOL. HEY!

**This is to JD, himself** : IF YOU DON'T BUY ME THAT U2 POSTER WE SAW AT JUKE BOX, I'LL TELL EVERY ONE YOUR REAL NAME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh, God. I am OBSESSED with Muse. How many of you think Dom Howard and Matt Bellamy are gay together? It SO looks like it!

**SHROOMY EYES: **Yeah, sure. You can use Iris, too.


	100. The Cruise

"IRIS! IRIS, IRIS, IRIS, IRIS!" Lily squealed as Iris opened the door to her house. Lily attacked her with one of her hugs almost instantly, not letting her say a word. Iris chuckled and hugged her best friend back. It had been a full two weeks since the wedding, and Iris and Sirius had just come back yesterday.

"Oh, my God, I'm not EVER letting Sirius steal you again," Lily grumbled.

Iris chuckled, "what if I WANT to get stolen?"

"Well, you'll just have to deal with it, then," Lily laughed, "but how was it? And - Iris, why is all the furniture gone? Why are these boxes here?"

Iris smiled so widely, it looked like her face was about to break, "I'm moving out of this shit hole. I'm going to go and live with Sirius at his house."

"Well, his house is now your house. You're married!" Lily said, throwing her bag onto one of the boxes and sitting on it as well.

"I'm _married_," Iris said, her eyes wide and her lips twisted in a smile.

"So where did he take you?" Lily asked as Iris grabbed an empty box and charged upstairs, towards her room. Lily followed and grabbed an empty box as

well, rolling up her sleeves so she could help.

"You wont believe this," Iris said as she began to take the pictures of the wall and throw them into the box, "he took me all around Europe."

"ALL around Europe? As in, you saw Paris?"

"Yep," Iris said, folding up a huge picture of her with Lily and Remus.

"Italy?" Lily asked, a grin on her face as she packed all of Iris' records.

"Yep."

"Spain?"

"Lily, when I said all around Europe, what part of it did you not understand?" Iris laughed.

"And the sex?" Lily asked. Iris pretended to fan herself with her hand and laughed. She began to take off all her posters and roll them up. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to carry the ones that she had framed. For her Michael Jackson and Jimi Hendrix ones were huge.

"BUT LILY!" Iris yelled, suddenly coming forward and grabbing hold of Lily's hand, "you're getting married now, too!"

Lily chuckled, "I know."

"Can I be your maid of honor?"

"Of course you can. Obviously. Who else would I make maid of honor? Petunia?" Lily snorted.

"YAY! Can I be your wedding planner?"

"Fine."

"YIPEE!"

"Don't get too excited," Lily laughed.

***

"Lily!" James exclaimed as soon as he flung open the door and saw the red haired beauty. They were all meeting up at James' house just so they could hang out. James reached for Lily and pressed his lips to hers, sighing with contentment.

"Guys, Lily's finally here," James said as they went to James' room, which was as usual, a mess.

"Ah, Lily. Did you want to be fashionably late?" Sirius asked, grinning from ear to ear. Lily went over and smacked the back of his head.

"There's such a thing known as TRAFFIC," Lily laughed.

"You travelled by car? Why didn't you disapparate? And since when do you know how to drive?" James asked, his eyes narrowing.

"My dad insistes on 'spending time with me', so I asked him to drop me off at the road a few kilometers away from here. Then I disapparate," Lily answered, flopping down on the bed.

"When's your wedding?" Remus asked abruptly.

"How random, Remus," Lily chuckled, "well, um, I don't know. James, when is it?"

"I thought you would come up with a date," James grinned.

"What are you going to do about security measures?" Iris asked, flipping through a magazine.

"What?" Lily asked.

Iris looked up from her copy of Witch Weekly and pulled off her reading glasses, "well, yeah. I mean, we got married in Ireland so we didn't need security. But you'll get married here and I suppose that a good half of the guests will be in the Order Of The Pheonix or just on our side. It'll be a perfect opurtunity to attack us. So obviously you need security measures."

"Shit, I didn't think of that," James slapped his forehead.

"Want my advice, mate?" Remus said, "get married really quickly. Like in two weeks or something - wait, let me finish! - look, things are getting worse day by day. Sooner or later, no one will ever DREAM of having a wedding. Have it while you know things are still a LITTLE under control."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes. Then James turned to Lily and asked, "what do you think?"

She looked back at him, her emerald eyes a bit troubled. She swallowed and said, her voice unusually dry, "I agree with Remus. We'll have this wedding in two or three weeks."

"Then Lily, I think you need to start some serious planning," Iris chuckled, leaning against the window.

"Where will you have it? It shouldn't be too public," Sirius said, leaning against the window as well and looking out at the thunderstorm.

All five of them tried to come up with a place, and made a few crazy suggestions. Lily was about to give up hope of ever having a decent wedding, but then suddenly James' hazel eyes lit up and he said, "I know just the place."

He leaned forward and told them all. Lily felt the fluttering in her stomach as she imagined the place, with her in a white dress and James in his black tux.

"Oh my God, that's like a fairy tale!" Iris said, " James, who knew you were such a sappy old romantic at heart."

"Oi!"

"You have to get it booked right away," Remus said, grinning from ear to ear.

James went to his bathroom, and came out wearing his shoes and a leather jacket. He picked up Sirius' car keys and threw them at him, "come on. Let's go book it right now. We can go out for dinner after getting the work done."

They all pulled their shoes back on and threw on their jackets before rushing out of the door, and getting into the jeep. For some reason, when they were all travelling together, they liked to drive. It was always fun to sit together, and fiddle with the radio and talk.

"SHOT GUN!" Iris yelled, rushing to the car.

"NO!" James yelled, "Iris! Please can I sit in the front? PLEASE?"

"Nope," Iris grinned and got in as Sirius' opened the door for her and for Lily. She stuck out her tongue at James and he frowned, as he got in next to Lily and Remus.

"I'm riding shot gun, James is not," Iris sang in a taunting voice, "na na na na na!"

"Oh shut up, Hewson," James laughed.

"Okay, guys, get comfortable, it's a one and a half hour long drive," Sirius said as he drove down the alley and on to the main road. And soon, Remus and Iris were having the same argument over Michael Jackson's music and James, Lily and Sirius were laughing.

***

"James, Lily, this is the ideal place for you to get married," Iris said as they all went around, exploring the ship. James' idea had been getting married on one of the cruises, during sun set. They would be out at sea, and at Brixton, so they wont have to have very heavy security measures.

"Hey, how about Remus, Iris and I go check out some restraunts. We'll come back in like fifteen minutes, okay?" Sirius said, snaking his arm around Iris' waist. She leaned into his side.

"Yeah, okay," Lily said, going over to the railing and breathing in the fresh sea air.

Soon, she heard them all talking as they left the cruise. She felt James snake his arms around Lily's waist and press his chest to her back, resting his chin on her shoulder so that their cheeks were pressed together as well. Lily melted into him and raised a hand to stroke his cheek.

"This is beyond perfect," Lily whispered, "I feel like Ariel in the Little Mermaid."

"Haha, you've even got her hair," James joked.

"How do you know about the Little Mermaid?" Lily asked, twisting in his arms so that she was facing him.

"My cousin," James blushed. Lily laughed and soon, both of them heard music playing from the restraunt just next to the port. James grinned and pulled Lily into a dance, and the fairy lights twinkled around them.

"In two weeks, we'll be married," James said, his tone awed.

"I know," Lily chuckled, pressing herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Mmm, which reminds me," James smiled as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small, black box which was tied together with a red ribbon.

"What's this?" Lily asked, smiling.

"Open it, love," James grinned, leaning down to trail kisses on her jaw line and cheek, all the way to her forehead. Lily untied the red ribbon and slid a finger under the lid. When she opened it, she saw a golden key resting on white silk.

"A key?" Lily asked.

James pulled away and took the key out, twirling it around with his fingers, "this is a copy of the key to the house that I bought just yesterday at Godric's Hollow."

Lily's jaw dropped, "James! Why didn't you tell me!? And how? Where did you get the money?"

James chuckled and kissed her forehead, "that's beside the point. Lily ... this is a copy of the key. It's a copy of the key to OUR house. I bought it for _us_."

Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling as they swayed to the music, "when can I see our house?"

***

"Master, there is a Witch and a Wizard who wish to join the right side," Avery spoke with a trembling voice as he looked up at the ghostly white face and the red eyes. Voldemort nodded.

"Send them in," he spoke, his voice loud and clear.

Avery hurried away, out of the room and came back with a brown haired, electric blue eyed witch and a stubby, little, watery eyed Wizard. Voldemort stared at the both of them before asking, "and what motivated you to change sides?"

"We were never on that side, my lord," the Witch spoke, her voice shaking even though it was loud, "we wish for filth to be removed from the Wizard race, so that once again, we will be free."

Voldemort's lips twisted in a terrible smile and he said to the Witch, "come forward." She stepped forward, holding her head high. Voldemort smiled awfully and asked, "what is your name?"

"Alison Stewart, my Lord," she replied, her voice loud and clear and not shaking with fear.

"Status?"

"Pure blood," she answered and Voldemort's smile grew wider.

"Your parents?"

"Dead," she answered coldly.

"And your friend?"

The wizard stumbled forward and announced, his voice very squeaky, "I am Peter Pettigrew, my Lord. I am also a pure blood and wish for the purification of the wizard race."

"Very well," Voldemort said, "give me your arms."

Alison and Peter held out their left arms and Voldemort inked the dark mark on to their skins, where it was painted evily. Alison examined it with awe and Peter squeaked a bit with pleasure.

Alison and Peter looked up at each other and grinned.


	101. The Truth

There was a battle going on. A battle between The Order and The Dark Side, just on one of the fields very close to London. But at the moment, they couldn't care about a muggle finding out about a magical battle.

James was fighting Avery, while Lily who was right behind him, almost pressed to his back was fighting Mulciber. James was yelling for her to diapparate back to her house, but she yelled back and said, "I can't leave you here alone, James!"

"Lily, I'm FINE! Go! Listen, Lily, GO BEFORE THIS TURNS OUT TO BE EVEN UGLIER THAN THIS!" James yelled as he shot a stunning spell at Avery and then turned around to duel with Mulciber as well.

"I'll leave if you do," Lily said as she hit him with a binding curse. He felt to the ground, as rigid as a board. He began to scream out insults, like "mudblood" and "bitch". James growled and sent a curse at him that rendered him unable to speak. While he looked at James with wide eyes, Lily smirked.

"Lily," James said, putting his hands on her shoulder, "please - don't risk _my_ life."

"How am I risking your life?" Lily asked, horrified as she stunned another Death Eater who aimed a killing curse at her. As he fell to the ground, Lily aimed a stunning spell at the Death Eater who was dueling with James.

Then she turned to him with a serious expression, "how am I risking your life?"

James sighed and suddenly, in the middle of this battle, kissed her. It was short, but also passionate enough to make Lily's knees weak. When James pulled away, he touched his forehead with hers and whispered, "do you really think I would be able to live without you?"

Lily smiled a bit, and then quickly turned to disarm a Death Eater. James shot a stunning spell at him and he crumpled like an old statue. James held up his hand for a high five. Lily chuckled and slapped it.

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them changed sharply. Every one stopped dueling to stare at Lily and James. They shared a confused look and then both of them realized that every one wasn't staring at _them_, but something _behind _them.

They turned around and saw Voldemort, _Voldemort_, walking towards them, his black robes billowing and his face white, a smirk upon his devil like face. He raised his wand and so did James.

"Lily, get behind me," James hissed.

"No!" Lily hissed back. She grabbed his hand tightly and soon, James saw his surroundings disappear and change into the gardens of his house. James looked around in a confused manner, wondering if his meeting with Voldemort was only a dream. But then he realized that Lily must have disapparated.

James heard a sob. He turned around to see Lily, who was sitting on the swing attached to one of the trees surrounding his house. She had her face in her hands, and her body was quivering.

James dropped down to his knees and tried to get her hands away from her face. Lily looked up and bit her lip, trying to stop herself from crying even more. James sighed, "Lily, you're okay. You're fine."

"We're fine," Lily corrected and she flung her arms around his neck. James kissed the part where her neck met her shoulder and began to rub her back as she cried more. Their bodies were pressed together so tightly that it was almost hard to breathe.

"D - d - don't you d - dare tell m - me to leave you d - during battle," she cried harder. James said nothing as he let her cry on to his shoulder.

***

Sirius sent a killing curse at the Death Eater who he was dueling with, but she dodged it and let out a triumphant sound, "HA! Oh, Sirius. Killing people, are we? What would _Iris _say if she found out, hmm?"

Sirius stopped dead for a second and so did the Death Eater. They were quite far away from the thick of the battle scene, so no one else was intruding by aiming curses at them.

"_Alison_?" Sirius asked, his expression shocked and his voice dripping with disgust.

"Surprised to see me, Sirius?" she asked, her voice sickly sweet as she ripped off her mask and revealed her face to him. All the innocent and softness had drained away and was replaced by a cruel and hard look.

Sirius sneered, "barely. I expected this of you."

"You bastard!" Alison screamed suddenly, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M SO MESSED UP, DO YOU?"

"You're messed up because you fucking joined Voldemort -"

"Oh, Sirius, don't act like you know anything about me! You don't know anything, okay? I - I - YOU'RE AN UNBELIEVABLE BASTARD, THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! I can't believe that after all these months, you didn't notice ..."

"Notice what, Alison?" Sirius asked coldly, "you turning into a bitch?"

"NO! The fact that I am _so_ in love with you!" Alison screamed so loudly that two birds who had been sitting on the tree flew away, alarmed, "DIDN'T YOU EVER WONDER WHY IRIS AND I STOPPED SPEAKING? It wasn't because of Will, Sirius! It was because of YOU!"

Sirius stared at her, a crease between his eye brows and his lips slightly parted, "Stewart, stop bluffing and pick up your wand."

"What's she got that I don't?" Alison demanded, close to tears, "is it because she's prettier than me? Does it come down to that?"

"No, it's not. Pick. Up. Your. Wand."

Furious tears ran down Alison's cheeks as she came closer, "is it because she's got a messed up life and you feel like a hero by saving her from herself?"

"Shut up. Enough, okay? Don't pretend like you know anything about me and Iris."

Alison came forward until she was practically in his face, "I'm so much better, Sirius. Can't you see? I'm - I'm different. I'm what you need."

"YOU'RE DIFFERENT?" Sirius bellowed, "YOU'RE WORSE! You're fucking terrible! And you have the nerve to ask me why I choose IRIS instead of YOU?"

"WHAT'S SHE GOT -"

"DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD EVER DO THIS? GIVE HERSELF OVER TO FUCKING VOLDEMORT?"

"No, but -"

Sirius turned away from her and began to walk in the other direction. She heard her scream after him, yelling for him to come back so that they could finish talking. Sirius turned around and yelled, "sorry, Stewart. I make it a rule not to mingle with Death Eaters."

Sirius turned around and was about to disapparate, when something very large hit the side of his head and he disappeared in the darkness.

***

Sirius wasn't sure where he was. He just knew he was lying on something very soft and he was all warm and comfortable. A part of his head was feeling very raw and tender and he could hear two people conversing in low tones.

He heard some one running. Sharp footsteps making contact with marble. Suddenly, a louder, more familiar voice broke the calm as she asked, "where is he?! What happened to him?"

"Iris, calm down, he's fine -"

"Oh, God," he heard her say as she sat down on the bed next to him, "Oh, God, no. Please, no."

"He's fine, he just had a cracked skull. Some one threw a heavy rock at his head. He lost some blood, but he'll be fine in a day or two," a calm voice said. Sirius recognized it as Dumbledore's voice.

Sirius heard Remus whisper something to Dumbledore and they left the room. He felt Iris lie down on the Hospital Bed right beside him and she began to stroke his hair and she kissed his temple, or his cheek.

Sirius groaned lightly and Iris whispered, "Sirius?"

"I'm here," Sirius said, leaning in so that his head was resting on her chest, directly over her heart which was racing. He would confront her later.

* * *

Whew! Oooo...I loved the Alison/Sirius fight scene!

ANY WAY, I am sad (and happy) to report that there are only two chapters left of WTSGB. Sorry, guys. I'm just SO EAGER to get Dancing Barefoot started! I've already got the entire thing planned in my head!

Yeah, so. Um. One of our favourite characters is coming back in the next chapter. Yep. You know who it is.

Okay, guys. Since JD didn't buy me that U2 poster, I'm telling you his real name. IT'S JEHANGIR DAUD. MUHAHAHAHAHA!

I might not be able to update the next chapter cause JD might kill me tonight. :)

Some one asked me what I look like. Well, uh, I've got exactly Iris' hair and blue eyes and I'm not that fair, not that dark either. :/ But I'm pretty tall for my age.

SOME ONE also asked me how old I am. Well, let's just say I'm a late teenager. :)

HAHAHAHAHAHA, Jehangir Daud, you know you love me! :) I LOVE YOU JD! Even though your name is Jehangir! *bursts out laughing*


	102. Panic, Gowns and Irish Friends

Lily and Iris drove to the same shop where they had gotten Iris' dress from. Just yesterday, all five of them had sat down and sent out all the invitations. The guest list was only a hundred people because the cruise could only hold that many. James, Sirius and Remus were gone to get James' tux.

They had invited a lot of Hogwarts' students, most of the Order and also some of their Professors. Lily had also invited JD, Rissa, Nisa, Terry, Izzie and Amile. Lily wasn't sure if Amile was going to come, but she hoped that the rest of them would. Remus was especially excited about Izzie coming.

"What are you going to say in your vows?" Iris chuckled as she drove down the road.

"You are hot and good in bed, therefore I will never leave you!" Lily and Iris burst out laughing.

"No, seriously. What are you going to say? That you made a mistake by denying him for ... um ... FIVE years?" Iris asked as she turned a corner and the shop came into their sight. Lily laughed and said:

"Do you think I should say that?"

"No! Of course not. That's something like Sirius would say in his best man speech," Iris parked and locked the car before pulling her sun glasses on to her head and getting out of the car.

"Well, um. How about ...."

"Lily, it's not very hard to come up with vows. I came up with them right on the spot. Just sit in a room with a quill and a paper, and just think of all the things that you love and how he changed your life."

"Well, James made my life change definietly, but doesn't that sound too cheesy?" Lily said as she openened the glass door.

The woman who had helped them find Iris' dress exclaimed, "you're back again! Do you want to return the dress? I'm sorry, Madam, that can not be done -"

"No, no," Iris chuckled, "we're here to buy a dress for her now."

Her eyes widened behind her glasses and she chuckled, "girls these days ..." She eyes Lily up and down as she poured them champagne and said, "I know just the dress for you, dearie. Follow me."

She lead them to a very lonely part of the shop, where she pulled out a absolutley beautiful dress. It was sleeveless, and the straps were made of a thick, white ribbon. It was V necked, and fitted until just below a person's hips, while the rest fell to the floor gracefully. There were silver designs all over the dress, which made it almost glitter when it caught the light.

"I kept this dress here because I was saving it for my daughter's wedding," the shop keeper smiled, "but I think it would look even more beautiful on you."

"Oh, no - I can't take it then," Lily objected.

"You can, dearie. Seeing as my daughter is dead and her wedding will never come," the witch smiled sadly as Iris and Lily both said, "oh, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. She died in battle. That's how she would have liked to die," she smiled and handed Lily the dress, "take it. Go, try it on."

Lily shot a look at Iris, asking her if she should. Iris nodded so Lily took the dress and went over to the dressing room. She slipped on the dress and smiled at the silvery material that felt heavenly against her skin. She looked at her self in the mirror and saw that it fit perfectly. The V neck was low enough to show a decent clevage and it was perfectly fitted till just below her hips. The rest of it flowed down like a waterfall and the silver designs were absoloutley beautiful. When Lily turned around, she also saw that the dress was backless, so her Prongs tattoo was visible to every one.

She smiled and stepped out of the dressing room. Iris sighed as she saw Lily and said, "oh, I'm going to cry."

"It's perfect," Lily smiled as she twirled around in it.

"Lily, you look so beautiful," Iris said, squeezing both of her hands.

"Do you want a veil?" the woman asked.

Lily shook her head, "no, I'm not really a fan of veils."

"Ah, well, okay then, I suppose you want to know the price?" she said, checking a clip board and putting on her trendy glasses. Lily nodded and she ran her pen along the paper and finally looked up and said, "eight hundred and fifty galleons, dearie."

Lily nodded and went into the dressing room to take off her dress. She pulled on her black T - shirt and jeans and handed the wedding dress to the woman who wrapped it in a garment bag. Lily payed at the counter and her and Iris set off, after biding the woman farewell.

"So, the dress is done, the tux is done, location is done, invitations are done, deocrations are done, the food is done ..." Lily ticked them off her fingers as she got into the car, "I can't believe the wedding is in a week."

"You'll be Mrs Potter ... ugh!" Iris said.

"Just like you're Mrs Black," Lily chuckled.

"No - no - I never changed my name. I'm Iris Hewson Black. No way is this marriage taking Hewson away from me." Lily laughed and leaned over and suddenly kissed Iris' cheek. Iris chuckled and slung an arm around her best friend's shoulder.

***

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" James yelled as soon as Sirius flung open the door to his house. Sirius' hair looked like birds lived in it, and he was wearing a half sleeves T - shirt and shorts. James was on the steps, his hair a mess, his hazel eyes wide and scared. Sirius' eyes widened as well.

"Oh no - JAMES! - Lily's amazing, she loves you - you can't call off -"

"No! I'm not freaking out about Lily, dimwit!" James rushed past Sirius, who brought the mug up to his lips and took a long drink of his coffee.

"SIRIUS!" James yelled, shaking Sirius' shoulders so hard that his mug fell to the floor with a crash.

"Jesus, James! Iris is going to _kill_ me!" Sirius groaned, looking at the mess on the wooden floor.

"That, I will," Iris chuckled as she came into the room, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned. She leaned forward and kissed Sirius' cheek before saying, "okay, James, what's got your wand in a knot?"

"I don't know where to take her!"

"Take her where?" Sirius asked, cleaning the mess on the floor with a swish of his wand.

"FOR OUR HONEYMOON, YOU THICK PRAT!" James yelled, clutching handfuls of his hair. Iris and Sirius stared at him incredulously.

She turned to Sirius and said, "did you ever freak out like this?"

"No," Sirius chuckled, "mate, just take her to - OH! Take her to Malaysia. Lily's adventurous. She would like a holiday like that!"

"Oh, I why don't I take her to flipping India," James hissed sarcastically but Iris gasped.

"Why don't you? It's so exotic! The Taj Mahal, James! Imagine, it'll be so romantic!"

"No, I don't want to go too far away."

"Well, then. I guess your choice is pretty limited," Iris said.

"What if I take her to ... Venice? WHAT ABOUT VENICE?" James asked.

"Oh, she'll love it. All girls love Venice. It's a beautiful city. Take her to Venice and Paris. Lily will _die_," Sirius chuckled.

"Venice and Paris?" James asked Iris.

"I don't know about Paris," Iris said, pulling her hair back in a pony tail, "it's just that it's such a typical place for a honey moon. Why not Greece?"

"No."

"America?"

"Nah..."

"Why don't you just stick your head in a hole and die?" Iris said grumpily and James laughed.

"So Venice and Paris it is," James said and got up from his seat to rush out of the house, "I have to pay for the portkeys! BYE, GUYS! THANKS FOR YOU HELP! And oh, uh - sorry about the mug, Ire. I PROMISE I'LL BUY YOU A NEW ONE! I promise, Iris, Jeez."

***

"Well, hello," Iris grinned at the five people who had just landed on her front garden. They were none other than her Irish best friends, JD, Rissa, Terry, Nisa and Izzie. Amile was missing from the bunch.

"Hey! Where's the bride? Oh, my God. YOU'RE not the bride are you? Oh, wow, Iris. Never thought you really had it in you -"

"Oh, shut up," Iris chuckled, interrupting JD as she extended a hand to help him up, "Lily had to meet her in laws so I was given the unfortunate duty of having to entertain you."

"Oh, well. You'll do. HEY! How was the honeymoon?" Rissa asked, laughing a bit as she stood up with the help of JD.

"It was brilliant," Iris smiled, "where's Amile?"

Rissa and JD shared a nervous look, "Um ... his ...uh, his - HIS RAT died."

Iris looked at JD incresulously while he began humming. Iris said, "really? His rat died? He doesn't even have a rat."

"It was ... um, his cousin's frined's sister's -"

"IT WAS A NEW RAT!" Rissa threw a dirty look at JD's direction, who shrugged.

Iris sighed, "he didn't come because he's not over Lily, didn't he?"

"NO! No, um, no -"

"JD, I can tell when you're lying," Iris chuckled, "I sort of expected this any way."

"BUT they went out three YEARS ago. A normal person would get over a girl after so much time," Nisa said, as they went inside.

Iris smiled sadly, "yeah, well, Lily's not exactly an easy person to get over your affections for."

* * *

Hi, guys. So guess what? This is the last author's note of WTSGB. I don't want to ruin the next chapter with my rambling, you see. :) But, oh, my God. WTSGB is finished. I never thought that I would be able to complete this story, you know. Especially since it seemed sort of endless with all the drama...

**But oh, my God. I love you guys so much, you stuck by my story and made it so special. Seriously.** XTwistedXLittleXMe, IrisBlack, Cheesetaco, I Love Sirius Black 123, Vince from Shamwow, KKool, JAMES_LILY_SIRIUS_IRIS_4EVA, Sirius' sweetheart, Prongywong, Raindrops On The Rooftop, Kalila - Friday, Tohru Seraphina, IWantToEatSiriusBlack, moimoi, Your Yellow Flower, Prongs Is Mine, Hannah In Wonderland, Lyla Domae (Sorry, your new user name is really hard), HolyCrossBaby, Mishchief Managed, LilyFlowerWeasley, 8racecar47, snakesandemeralds, The-Ruby-Butterfly, Caramel Wafer, Rashelleah95, CommeParMaggie, WinterLizzy, Adorkably Adorable, Shroomy Eyes, Lyla Ride, CharlieShluz and many more who I can not remember because I'm getting all these names from memory, I LOVE YOU!

Seriously. You all rock my world.

And just to be clear, Dancing Barefoot is the sad sequel. I will be writing Every Breath You Take later, after I'm finished with the original story.

Hey, I'm also curious. I've noticed that all your favourite characters change a lot. Like one minute it's James, the next it's Iris. So tell me, one last time, who's your favourite character? :D

JD and Amile also say that you all are amazing, but they also want to kill you all for inflating my ego. :) But - HEY! JD can't complain! His ego is the size of TEXAS now because of all your praise!

JD, you hypocrite.

**Also thanks to my lovely and beautiful friends:** JD, Amile, Izza, Mehrunisa, Rida, Saniya, Anaum, Yasha, Areij and Ayesha. TO TEAM SIRIUS BLACK! (JD and Amile not included since they are boys and obsessed with Iris. Lmao.)

Jeez, I'm actually emotional. Like I feel like something amazing has just ended. :(

I would also like to give you all a list of songs that played a VERY important role in the stroy. So here goes:

1. When The Stars Go Blue - Bono and The Corrs - L/J  
2. With Or Without You - U2 - IH/SB  
3. Lovers In Japan - Coldplay - L/J  
4. We Didn't Start The Fire - Billy Joel - L, J, S, I, R.  
5. Walk On - U2 - Iris Hewson  
6. Can't Help Falling In Love With You - U2 -L/J  
7. Iris - Googoodolls - I/S  
8. Seventeen Forever - Metro Station - J, L, S, I, R  
9. At The Beginning - Anastasia - L/J  
10. All You Need Is love - The Beatles - J, L, S, I, R  
11. Unchained Melody - U2 - I/S  
12. Starlight - Muse - L/J  
13. Electrical Storm - L/J  
14. Feeling Good - Muse - Sirius Black  
15. Window In The Skies - U2 - L, J, S, I, R

So there you go. The 15 very important songs that played a major role in the story. Especially the first two songs.

SO I guess, this is good bye. :(

I am *sob* so happy *sob* that you *sob* stuck with me *sob* through *sob* thich *sob* and *sob* thing *BURSTS INTO TEARS*

Look out for Dancing Bareffot! It'll be put up two days from now!

Bye, guys. I love you all.

- Sherry


	103. When The Stars Go Blue

It was not even six o clock in the morning, when Lily Evans' green eyes flashed open. Knowing it was the day she was getting married, she was way too excited to go back to sleep. She went over to her window, pulling on the dressing gown and sat on the window sill, pulling her legs up as well.

She wanted to talk to James, but she knew that it wasn't possible. Iris literally had to RIP Lily away from James last night and then James made a bit of dramatic scene out of it, calling Iris the "evil witch" and Lily his "Juliet" while he was her "Romeo".

Lily felt a smile carve on to her face as the cool wind brushed her fiery hair. Looking down, she spread out the fingers of her hand, admiring the ring. The diamond - wait - the _diamonds_ glittered in the light of the sunset.

There were two tiny stones on either side of the huge diamond in the middle. Something told Lily that this ring represented something as well. Could it be that the diamond in the middle was her, while the other four diamonds were James, Sirius, Remus and Iris?

Lily shook her head, laughing at herself. James wasn't one for the signs. He didn't really care about those type of things. That's what Lily loved about him. he was so straight forward about what he wanted.

Lily sighed again as the wind brushed her face. The crisp, morning air was so fresh and golden. Lily tightened her dressing gown around herself and smiled, as she watched the sun rise out of those white clouds.

It was like her life. Except James was the sun, and she was the Earth. So cold, so dark without him. And he rose from behind the clouds, which were trying to block him for so long and everything became brilliant.

Lily ran a hand through her dark red hair and smiled again. In less than ten hours, she would be with the sun of her life for ever, until she died in his arms. Lily smiled at the thought.

Lily sat on the window sill for almost two hours and when she got up, her back side was quite stiff. But it didn't matter to her because she was getting married today! Lily charged down the stairs, where her mother was sipping her coffee while she read the newspaper.

"Hey, mum!" Lily almost sang as she poured her coffee.

"Lily!" Mrs Evans sang back, pulling her youngest daughter into a hug. Lily didn't realize that her mother was crying until she felt her tears splash down on to her scalp. Lily pulled away, her green eyes wide.

"Mum?" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so silly," Mrs Evans smiled with a wave of her hand, "it's just that ... my two little girls are _married_! Lily ... _you're_ getting married and you're only eighteen!"

"Mum, I told you in the Wizarding World, that's a sensible age to get married," Lily rolled her green eyes.

"No, it's not that. Gosh, I'm so old. My daughters are getting married."

"Why is Petunia so grouchy? I mean, shouldn't she be a little happy for me?" Lily grumbled as she sat down at the counter, with her mug of coffee and a waffle. Lily was munching away as Mrs Evans answered.

"Well, honey, she's a bit jealous, isn't she?"

"Jealous?" Lily repeated in a confused manner, "why? She's getting married in a month, too. It's not my fault I don't take six months to plan out a wedding."

"And you planned out a beautiful wedding," Mrs Evans said proudly, "I must say and in just two weeks! If you ask me, it's much better than the Vernon's back yard of their family farmhouse where the -"

"Mum!" Lily giggled, "don't let Tuney hear that!"

"James is such a nice boy," Mrs Evans said fondly, "I don't need to cook food for an army when he comes over, at least. What am I to do when we have Christmas lunch, eh? He'll eat his food and every one Else's too!"

"Mum!" Lily stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stiffle her laughter.

"It's not funny, Lily!" Mrs Evans said seriously, "he's a pig, that's what he is! I'm not even sure if being his size is LEGAL! I wonder where he gets his clothes from, being the size that he is."

Lily laughed and chatted with her mother until Petunia, tall and very bird like, shuffled in to the room, with a long face. Mrs Evans looked a bit ashamed, "why the long face, sweetie? You should be happy for your sister!"

"I'm flipping happy, alright," Petunia mumbled as she opened the fridge and took out a carton of milk. She began to drain in down, all in one go.

"Petunia!" Mrs Evans scolded, "you'll get sick, drinking all that milk! And why can't you get over yourself for ONE day and be happy for Lily?"

Petunia put down the carton of milk and stared at her mother with her pale eyes. Then she turned to Lily, with a very fake smile and said in a sugary sweet voice that didn't suit her at all, "congratulations, Lily."

***

There was a knock on the door. Assuming that it was Iris, Lily skipped to the door, more hyper than usual ad flung it open. She was becoming even more hyper as the wedding came closer. Since it was starting at six, at the prime of the sunset, Iris was here to take her to the crew.

And there stood the brunette, with her hair rolled up with curlers and even with such a bizarre hair do, Iris managed to look stunning. She was holding the garment bag over her shoulder and said to Lily with a rush, "come on, Lily! I have to get you to the cruise!"

"Yeah, hold on, let me just grab my dress," Lily said, running to the laundry where she had kept it handing so that it wouldn't get wrinkles. She smiled a bit as she zipped up the garment bag and grabbed her bag before running out.

"How are you parents coming?" Iris asked.

"They've already left. It's already four, Ire. It's going to take one and a half hour to get there any way," Lily said quickly as Iris and her disappartaed to Brighton where the crew was getting ready to sail.

"So your parents and Petunia will be the only muggles?" Iris asked as they rushed to the room where Lily was going to get dressed. It was a beautiful and very royal looking room. With a red velvet carpet, and mirrors with golden frames and paintings. Iris unloaded the black bag which was carrying all the make up and ordered Lily to sit in the comfortable chair.

Before Lily closed her eyes, she warned Iris, "look, no gothic make up, okay? I don't want to look like a punk rocker on my wedding."

Iris laughed and told Lily to close her eyes. First, she ran a brush through Lily's red hair, and then began to twist and turn it until it was up in a knot. Lily could tell because of the air on the nape of her neck. She wasn't allowing herself to see her reflection until Iris was completely done with Lily.

Iris fiddled with the front of Lily's hair, twisting the curls so that they fell on her face with a casual elegance. Then she moved on to Lily's make up.

It seemed like Iris was polishing every single inch of Lily's face. With her steady healer's hand, she succeeded in applying the eye liner perfectly and the very little shine on her eye lids was exactly the perfect amount.

"Okay, Lily. Time to slip into your dress," Iris smiled, helping Lily up as her green eyes were closed. Iris led Lily to the dressing room where there were no mirrors, so she wouldn't be able to see herself. And she stepped out to let Lily change.

Lily slipped into her gown, smiling again as she felt the silvery material against her skin. It reminded her of very soft, running water. She fixed the straps, and smoothed out the hem, and stepped out.

When Lily walked in, she saw that it was not only Iris, but also Rissa, Terry, Izzie and Nisa. Terry pretended to be blinded by the "radiant glow" of Lily, while the rest of them stared at Lily.

"Iris, did you do her make up?" Izzie asked, surprise covering every inch of her voice.

Iris wasn't able to respond just yet. She was staring at Lily, a smile on her face and her lips slightly parted. Lily answered for her, "yes."

"Wow, mate. Well, if you fail to be a Healer, you'll always have another job," Izzie winked.

Iris chuckled and quickly slipped into the dressing room to change into her own dress. Lily thought that she chose this time to change, so that when Lily looked into the mirror and saw Iris' work, it wouldn't be awkward with all that praise.

Lily chuckled. She knew Iris too well.

Lily stepped forward and opened her orbs, and feasted her eyes upon her reflection. Her dark red hair were twisted up, but a few strands fell in front of her face stylishly. The dress was making her look like a floating angel.

"IRIS!" Lily yelled, banging on the dressing room door, "come out! I want to hug you!"

"NO! You'll destroy the dress!" Iris' voice called and every one burst out laughing.

"I don't care, Ire! Come out!" Lily said.

They all heard Iris sigh loudly as she stepped out of the dressing room. Iris herself was looking gorgeous. Her black hair were curled, making her look softer than she really was and she was wearing a black, strapless dress that fell to her feet.

Lily and Iris hugged and some time around that, both of them had wet eyes. Iris began to panic, saying that Lily was going to mess up her make up if she cried too much. Lily rolled her eyes.

"How's James?" Lily asked every one.

"Overly excited," Rissa answered, "TOO overly excited."

"Aw, baby," Lily said affectionately.

"Okay, Lily. Are you ready?" Nisa asked, putting her hands on Lily's shoulders.

"I've been ready for a really long time," Lily gave a watery chuckle.

They talked for a few more minutes, before Nisa, Rissa, Terry left the room, wanting to get their seats. Izzie and Iris stayed since they were bride's maids. Iris turned to Lily, with a white box in her hand. It was small, and was tied together with a blue ribbon.

"Ire, what's that?" Lily asked.

"I had to get you a wedding present, didn't I?" Iris chuckled and opened the box. Inside, was a a silver chain that looked real and had a blue stone dangling at the end. Lily wasn't sure which stone it was, but nonetheless, it was absolutely gorgeous.

"Iris!" Lily hissed, "I can't accept this -"

"Yes you can," Iris snorted, "and you will. It's something blue, and old because apparently, it belonged to a woman in the nineteen twenties. This dress is new and .... here." Iris pulled out a silver pin from her curls and put it at the back of Lily's head. "That's something borrowed."

At that moment, Lily's mother walked in and burst into tears at the sight of her daughter. Lily chewed her lip nervously and asked, "do I look _that_ bad?"

"Oh, honey, completely the opposite!" Mrs Evans came over and hugged her daughter. She twirled Lily around and then gasped.

"What?" Lily asked, "is something wrong?"

"Lily!" it looked like Mrs Evans was having a heart attack, "you got a tattoo!"

Lily threw a nervous look at Iris who looked equally alarmed. When the both of them were tiny thirteen year olds, Mrs Evans has given them a lecture about sex, drugs, tattoos. Iris burst out laughing when she realized that she had done all three. Well, she wasn't that good at following rules, any way.

"It's not funny, Iris!" Mrs Evans scolded.

"Okay, look, Mum. I'm getting married in about ten minutes. You have to go get your seat. You can worry about the tattoo later."

Mrs Evans smiled and leaned in to give her daughter one last hug and she kissed her cheek. Lily smiled and watched her mother leave the room. Her father came in next, and he seemed to not be able to speak at first.

It seemed like a private moment, so Izzie went outside to join Remus. The music had begun (just guitar, piano and violin, making a very nice combination) so she walked out on the aisle with Remus.

Iris quickly kissed Lily's cheek and said, "I love you, Lils."

"I love you, too, Ire."

Iris smiled and walked out as well, meeting Sirius at the door. They walked as well, down the aisle, the second time in two months, only this time it was as Maid Of Honor and The Best Man.

"You look so beautiful," Mr Evans said, his voice thick with emotion as he took Lily's hand. Lily gave a watery chuckle and leaned her head on her father's shoulder, before walking out.

The air was smelling of the sea. The sky was a mixture of red, gold, yellow and orange. They were walking on a canopy of golden, twinkling fairy lights that made the scene look magical. The seats were all wooden and had golden ribbons tied on them. Every one stood up as Lily appeared and walked on the aisle that was covered in petals of all sorts of flowers.

Lily looked forward and her emerald eyes met James' topazes. And as those eyes met, something opened up between the both of them and the smiles on their faces could only reflect what was the purest form of true love.

Lily saw Sirius reach out and squeeze James' arm. James' smile grew even wider, if that was possible. Every single man on the ship was marvelling at the simple beauty of the girl in the white dress, while every woman on board, except for a few, envied her elegance.

Mr Evans bent down and kissed his daughter's cheek, before taking his seat at the front row, next to his wife, who was already sobbing into tissues. James smiled and took Lily's hand, helping her on to the very small stage that had been built for them. They were surrounded by huge pots of lillies, roses, irises, daisies, petunias... Almost all the flowers ever known to mankind.

James' fingers were locked with Lily's in a way that made every one feel like he was never going to let go. The brilliance of the both of them rendered every one unable to speak.

The minister cleared his throat, smiled and began, "we are gathered here today to watch this man and this woman become husband and wife."

Lily realized, as she looked at those hazel eyes, that this was it. The end of the long, hard journey that had finally brought them to peace. Now life would be perfect. A smooth road for her and James and she would never let him go, like he would never let her go...

Lily's green eyes brimmed over and one tear fell, trickling down her cheek impossibly slowly. James raised a hand to wipe the tear away swiftly, his own hazel eyes having that shiny look that indicated tears.

" ... and James, now, may we have your vows?"

James pulled away a bit and looked down at Lily. "Well?" he said, an edge of humor to his tone, "What can I say? I guess the five years I spent chasing you didn't go to waste -" all the Hogwarts students present burst out laughing - "And deciding not to give up, no matter how much you begged me to -" the audience laughed again - "turned out to be the best decision of my life. Because with you, Lily ... even in the face of this ugliness, the world seems like a perfect place. With you, my life doesn't seem like such a waste. The stars could fall from the sky and I'll ... I'll still love you."

The audience was "awing" as Lily gave a watery chuckle and wiped her eyes with the back of their entwined hands. James smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead in a swift movement before the minister had time to disapprove.

"Lily, may we have your vows?" the minister asked, his voice kind and his smile warm.

Lily took a deep breath before her vows came tumbling out of her mouth, "before you, my life was like the Earth on a cloudy day. Everything was cold, and everything was dark. And then you burst through the clouds that had tried to block you for so long and suddenly everything was beautifull, brilliant and dazzling. You taught me ... so many things with your love and now I understand so much more than I did before. And without you, I'm nothing but a cloudy day. And because of that, I need you in my life just as much as I _want_ you in my life."

The audience was awing again and suddenly the wind blew through the cruise, making the flowers dance and the waves whip against the boat. It seemed like even nature was applauding for them.

The minister handed James and Lily the rings, which they were supposed to slip on to each other's hands. The minister spoke in a warm voice as he asked, "Lily Kate Evans, do you take James Harold Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lily voice was choked with tears as she spoke. She slipped the ring on to his finger, knowing in her heart, that it was going to stay there for as long as they lived.

"James Harold Potter, do you take Lily Kate Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," James' voice was loud and sure, with a sort of determined and eager edge to it. He gently took hold of Lily's hand and slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand and squeezed it. And with that action, Lily knew that he felt exactly the same way.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said over the thunderous applause, "you may kiss the bride."

"_YEAH_, KISS HER!" JD yelled from the second row, and every one laughed.

James pulled Lily to him and twisted so that she was hanging in mid air and would fall if James let go of her waist. He pressed his lips to hers and it was Lily who curved her hand around his neck, trying to get closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

When James pulled away, he pulled her up so that Lily was standing again. He touched his forehead with hers and whispered, with a wide grin on his face, "you're Mrs Potter now."

Lily smiled and kissed him again.

***

"OH MY GOD, I CAN NOT CALL YOU EVANS ANY MORE! What do I call you now?! LILY?!" Sirius asked, horrified in a mock way as they all went to meet the newly married couple. Lily burst out laughing while James grinned.

"Since when do you call her Evans any way? "Iris smacked the back of his head, "liar."

"But you're _married_! You're all _married_! You're all so _OLD_!" Remus complained, his eyes dancing with humor, "I'm the only single one here! ... oh, well. I guess that presents advantages for me. MWAHAHAHAHA!" Remus tried to laugh the way witches do when they come up with an evil plan.

"Yeah, since you were really known for having one night stands and flings, any way," James laughed, rolling his eyes.

Remus frowned, "good point. Well, I guess I'm off to change my image, eh? Watch me."

"Yeah, we'll spend our wedding watching you change you gentlemanly ways," Lily rolled her eyes, laughing.

Remus grinned and walked away, leaving Lily and James to be bombarded with old friends who wanted to give their congrats. The sun had set and the sky was now an inky black, with stars twinkling in the sky. The dance floor was wooden as well, and had flowers of all kinds covering the borders.

As the music started, James pulled Lily's hand and they had to walk towards the dance floor, to open the party officially with their first dance as husband and wife. Lily threw her arms around James' neck while he snaked them around her waist and slipped his feet under her's, so that they could swing more easily.

_You're just too good to be true  
Can't keep my eyes off of you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I think God, I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

"James!" Lily giggled, "Iris was right! You ARE a sappy old romantic at heart!"

"What? "James asked, trying to defend himself, "I just picked the song I could relate most to."

"Aw, James," Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. James' lowered his chin so that his cheek was pressed to her forehead and they moved in the night, the stars twinkling above and surrounded by flowers and watching people.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you_

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"James asked as he kissed her forehead.

"No, but I know how much I love _you_,"Lily smiled and tightened her hold around him. Soon, other couples began to join them on the dance floor, including Minerva McGonagall and Dumbledore. Lily couldn't help but stare.

"Woah, did you know? "James asked, his hazel eyes wide, "Minnie knows how to dance!"

"I think the world is coming to an end, James," Lily whispered back, in a mock horrified way.

***

Lily threw her bouquet high in the air, knowing that her skills weren't that good. The bouquet of lilies and roses soared through the night air, disappearing in the dark before falling into Iris' hands.

Iris stared at the bouquet before laughing and turning to Sirius, "oh, well. Sorry, Sirius. I guess I'm getting remarried after some time."

The entire crowd burst out laughing.

***

"Well, I guess this is the part where I make my best man speech," Sirius chuckled, holding his wine glass in one hand while one was resting on James' shoulder, "but let me tell you something, I haven't prepared a speech - oh, crap. Now Lily looks like she's going to murder me -" the crowd laughed - "but any one who knows Lily and James wont need to write one and learn it so they can deliver at their wedding. Any one who _knows_ them will be able to compose a poem about them in a matter of seconds."

"Looking at them right now, doesn't it seem like they've been blissfully in love since they set their eyes on each other? Well - sorry, folks. That was not the case with Lily and James. Lily, here -" Sirius smiled at her direction - "gave poor James one hell of a hard time. Five years, to be exact. But he didn't let go because James always knows what he wants, something I'll always admire about him."

"I can not _imagine_ two people better for each other. They're both stubborn, stupid, annoying, _completely ridiculous _- " Lily cleared her throat while James laughed - "and they're wonderful people. And I know that their love will last until both of them die, but just in case, mate-" Sirius turned to James -"you're welcome to stay in our spare bedroom in case anything goes wrong. Although, Iris will probably kill you first for fighting with Lily."

"Thanks, mate," James laughed.

"To the happy couple!"Sirius said, and every one raised their wine glasses and drank to them. As soon as Sirius sat back down, Lily's hand flew up to smack the back of his head.

***

The stars were twinkling, the fairy lights glowing. Lily and James were dancing to "Electrical Storm"and James was singing along in a low voice. Lily's arms were wrapped around his waist while his were draped over her shoulders.

_Let's see colours that have never been seen  
Let's go to places no one else has been  
You're in my mind  
All of the time, but I know that's not enough  
If the sky can crack  
There must be some way back  
To love and only love_

Lily sighed with contentment. Breathing in the unique scent of him, she felt the smile carve on to her face. James smiled and said, "This is it, Lily. This is our life together. You and me."

"I know." Lily sighed with pleasure.

"I'll spend the rest of my life with you,"James whispered, his hazel eyes ablaze, reminding Lily of golden fire. But instead of burning Lily, it gave her the most wonderful feeling of warmth that made her knees weak.

"So you're not planning on abandoning me the minute I say 'clean'?" Lily laughed.

"Lily..." James shook his head and chuckled. He pulled the red haired angel closer and she buried her face in his neck. James looked around and saw Remus, his face full of laughter as he spoke to Andromeda's daughter. Sirius and Iris were at the railing, both looking glamorous in black, their hair blowing because of the wind, their lips locked in a gentle kiss that proved that the spark between them hadn't died down due to marriage.

James' topazes met Lily's emeralds and he whispered, a heart melting smile in his voice,"Lily, you know I'll follow you even when the stars go blue."

**THE END**


	104. Video

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that my friend made this video for When The Stars Go Blue, it's kind of like a trailer so if you want to see it, go to Youtube. The link is in my profile and if that doesn't work, I'm U2lover85. :P

Go check it out. It's pretty awesome. And then tell me what you think! :D

- Sherry


	105. The Sweet Quill

Hey everyone! It's me _AGAIN_. :P

So I just wanted to let you know that When The Stars Go Blue has been nominated for Best Romance Story and Iris Hewson for Best Own Character on the Sweet Quill Awards. I know, I wasn't really expecting this but there the review was. :P Any way, please vote for me! The site is thesweetquillawards [dot] webs [dot] com

GAAAAH! This is weird.

- Sherry.


End file.
